La Musa
by Alicelove001
Summary: La musa es un prestigiado colegio para jóvenes con grandes talentos.Alice y Shun se conocen pero ciertas personas que Alice creía haber olvidado en el pasado  regresan para hacerle la vida imposible y para que no sea feliz.
1. Un nuevo año

_**Hola amigos de Fanfiction , aquí estcribiendo otra historia**_

_**Shun: Si ya lo notamos ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Yo se que aun no e subido el capitulo de mi fic Volverte a ver pero mañana o pasado mañana lo pondré**_

_**Shun: No los vamos a retener asi que los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Estaba amaneciendo y sentí una luz muy cálida y a la vez molesta lo cual provoco que poco a poco me despertara me llamo Alice Gehabich tengo 18 años soy alta de pelo ondulado de color naranja tengo los ojos color café chocolate , naci en Japón pero por cuestiones personales mis padres y yo tuvimos que transferirnos a Moscú y hoy estoy de vuelta en mi hogar , mis amigas Runo y Julie viven aquí y las dos irán al mismo instituto que yo , El instituto se llama la musa y jóvenes con grandes talentos logran ingresar , mis padres se conocieron ahí y ambos estudiaron ahí , toco el piano, el violin, la flauta y el arpa<p>

Alice hija ya estas lista-Dijo cierta mayor de 36 años

Aome Gehabich 36 años de edad cabello anaranjado , ojos color chocolate , blanca , casada con una hija , ama de casa

Si mamá ya voy-Dijo Alice bajando las escaleras

Hija estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas entrado-Dijo cierto mayor de 37 años al parecer su padre

Sasuke Gehabich 37 años de edad , ojos grises , pelo negro , alto , moreno , gran empresario reconocido , sus dos amores su esposa y su hija

Si lo se pero me alegra haber entrado-

Empacaste tus cosas-Pregunto Aome

Si las puse en el coche anoche-

Bien Alice yo te llevare al instituto-Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al auto

Si papá-

Alice te veremos el fin de semana-Dijo Aome despidiéndose de su hija

Si-

* * *

><p>En la musa<p>

Estoy Feliz no puedo creer que entramos-Chillo cierta peliplateada

Julie Makimoto 18 años de edad, morena , ojos grises , cabello plateado , morena , linda, su actividad favorita: coquetear con los chicos e ir de compras , toca: el teclado, oboe y canta

Julie me rompes el oído-Dijo cierta peliazul

Runo misaki 18 años de edad , ojos verde aqua , cabello azul celeste , linda , blanca toca el corno ingles , arpa , violin y las castañuelas

Y yo me espanto cada vez que veo los trapos que usas-Dijo Julie refiriéndose a la ropa de Runo

Arggg Julie-Grito la peliazul enojada

Mira es Alice-Exclamo Julie

Es cierto vamos a verla-

Con Alice

Gracias por traerme papá-Dijo la pelinaranja bajando sus maletas

De nada hija-

ALICE-Gritaron desde lejos sus amigas

Runo , Julie-Exclamo Feliz Alice

Como has estado-Dijo la peliazul

Bien y ahora mejor ya que estamos juntas-

Ahora volveremos a ser el trio dinamico-Exlamo Julie

Ya tiene sus uniformes-Pregunto la pelinaranja

Estan en el dormitorio y porcierto nos toco juntas-Exlamaron ambas

Genial-

Bueno yo me ire a examinar a los chicos-Dijo Julie

Ella no cambia-Dijo Alice

Asi es-

Bueno yo ire a conocer el instituto vienes-Pregunto la pelinaranja a su amiga

No yo me quedare en la cafetería-Dijo la peliazul señalando la cafeteria

Ok-Dijo Alice yendose

En otra parte de la musa

* * *

><p>SHUN-Grito cierto pelicafe<p>

Dan kuso 18 años de edad , pelo café, ojos rojizos , piel morena , toca la guitarra , bajo , teclado y bateria

Hola Dan-Saludo cierto pelinegro

Shun Kazami 19 años de edad pelo negro , ojos color ambar, según las chicas el chico mas guapo del universo , soltero, toca la guitarra y el piano

Pense que no querías estudiar aquí-

Era esto o la escuela militar-Dijo Shun fastidiado

Adivina que-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo

No me interesa-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Adivina-

No-

Que adivines-

De acuerdo te vas a morir-Dijo Shun

No-

Entonces dime-

Vamos a compartir dormitorio-Exclamo Dan

Ay no-Dijo Shun fastidiado

Porque esa cara-

Por tus ronquidos-

Como si roncara tan fuerte-

La última vez que dormiste en mi casa despertaste a todos los vecinos-

Con razón tenían antorchas-Dijo el pelicafe nostalgico

Escuche que Ace, Baron y Keith vendrán a estudiar aquí-

Si no tardan en llegar…MIRA COMIDA-Exclamo Dan yéndose a la cafeteria

*Tu y tu estomago nunca cambiaran*Penso El pelinegro serio

En eso Shun vio a cierta pelinaranja viendo la escuela y este no pudo evitar sonreir lo cual era extraño ya que el nunca sonreía , la pelinaranja sintió que alguien la estuviera viendo asi que volteo y efectivamente el pelinegro la estaba viendo y esta se quedo pasmado por los hermosos ojos ambar del pelinegro tanto que sin fijarse choco con la pared y este fue a ayudarla

Auch-Dijo la pelinaranja tocándose la cabeza

Estas bien-Dijo el pelinegro ayudándola a levantarse

-Dijo Alice con rubor en la cara

Soy Shun

Yo soy Alice-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui dejo el capitulo de hoy<strong>_

_**Shun: Alice choco con la pared con mi hermosura n.n**_

_**Yo: Aja ¬¬**_

_**Shun: Dejen reviews, opiniones, quejas, amenazas... de preferencia lo ultimo no **_

_**Dicho de hoy:**_

_**Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente**_

_**Hasta la próxima n,n**_


	2. Empiezan las clases

_**Hola amigos de Fanfiction , aquí dejando el segundo capitulo de este fic**_

**_Shun: Se te olvido poner algo el capitulo anterior_**

**_Yo: cierto , BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE_**

**_Yo: Agradecemos mucho sus reviews_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer n.n_**

* * *

><p>Es un gusto conocerte Alice-Dijo Shun sonriendo<p>

Lo mismo digo-Dijo la pelinaranja pero no podía dejar de ver los hermosos ojos ámbar del pelinegro

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Runo ,¿y Alice?-Pregunto la peliplateada

No se fue a ver el instituto-

Tenemos que encontrarla ya van a anunciar a las compañeras de cuarto-

Bueno vamos-

Yo buscare en los salones tu busca en otra parte-Dijo la peliplateada yéndose

Bien donde pue...-Dijo Runo pensativa pero un burrito le cayo en la cara

Oye niña dame mi burrito-Dijo el pelicafe

Tu burrito me cayo en la cabeza ¿porque?-Dijo Runo comenzando a enojarse

Queria comprobar si los burritos afectan a la gravedad-

Argggg-Grito Runo y le dio un zape en la cabeza

Oye eso duele-Dijo el pelicafe tallándose la cebeza

Idiota-

Boxeadora-

Tarado-

Luchadora-

Tonto-

Bipolar-

Estupido-

Loca-

QUE DIJISTE-Grito Runo

MAMÁ SALVAME-Grito el pelicafe corriendo por su vida

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Shun<em>

Bueno Shun me tengo que ir-Dijo Alice agarrando su mochila

Segura que estas bien te diste un fuerte golpe-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

Si estoy bien ya no me duele-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Segura?-

Si te veo luego Shun-Dijo Alice yendose pero alguien la tumbo al piso

SHUN AYUDAME-Grito el pelicafe

Idiota-Grito la peliazul

Alice estas bien-Dijo Shun ayudando a que Alice se levantara

Creo que hoy no es mi dia-Dijo Alice levantandose

Dan idiota-Dijo Shun dándole un zape

Eso dolio-

Empujaste a Alice, disculpate-

Lo siento Alice-se disculpo Dan

Acepto tus disculpas-

TONTO-Grito Runo quien ya lo habia alcanzado para despues golpearlo

Runo basta-Dijo Alice intentando calmarla

Te llamas Runo-Pregunto Dan

Si-

Yo me llamo Dan-

Porque se perseguían como perro y gato-Pregunto Alice

El me tiro un burrito en la cara-

Lo siento-

Acepto tus disculpas, Alice tenemos que ir a nuestro dormitorio ya van a comenzar las clases y necesitamos traer el uniforme-Dijo la peliazul

De acuerdo-

Te veo luego Alice-

Igualmente Shun-Dijo Alice yendose con Runo y cuando ambas se fueron Dan empezó a interrogar a su amigo

Quien es ella Shun-Pregunto Dan curioso

Una amiga que acabo de conocer-

¿Solo una amiga?-

Si , no molestes a ti bien que te gusto la tal Runo-Dijo Shun serio

Eso no es cierto no me gusta-Dijo Dan ruborizado

No te gusta por ahora-Dijo Shun

Y a ti te gusta Alice-

Ya te dije que no-

No por ahora-Dijo el pelicafe riendose lo cual provoco el rubor del pelinegro

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Mira donde dijiste que estaba tu amiga-Dijo cierto ojiazul

Keith Clay , alto ,guapo, delgado, moreno, 19 años de edad tiene una hermana llamada Mira , soltero su chica ideal: sincera, divertida, linda sonrisa, muy hermosa y dedicada , toca: el piano, la guitarra eléctrica y acústica ,flauta, tambor y el oboe

Ella me dijo que estaría aqui-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

Mira Clay , alta, delgada , blanca ,18 años de edad, esta enamorada de Ace grit amigo de la infancia , tiene un hermano sobre protector , toca el teclado , arpa y violín

No porque te lo diga te lo tienes que creer-Dijo cierto peliverde

Ace Grit 18 años de edad , blanco , alto ,delgado , ojos grises, esta enamorado de Mira , le gusta mas la música clasica que la de rock pero nadie lo sabe a excepcion de Baron uno de sus mejores amigos toca el piano, violín,flauta y la trompeta

Mejor busquemos a Shun y Ace-Dijo cierto pelirosa

Baron Leltoy 18 años de edad , blanco , ojos grises ,soltero, toca el banjo, la trompeta,tuba,trombon y guitara electrica

Saben que yo ire a buscar a mi amiga y ustedes hagan lo que quieran-Dijo Mira yendose

Yo creo que estaran en su dormitorio-Dijo Ace

Si vamos-

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

En un salon de modas se encontraban varias alumnas cosiendo varios vestidos , el salon pertenecía al instituto la Musa , el salon era parte de un curso para las alumnas que estuvieran interesadas en ese taller

Chicas basta hoy terminamos pueden ingresar a sus dormitorios-Dijo la maestra

Gracias-Dijeron todas para después irse del salón pero una se quedo

La clase ya termino-Dijo la maestra

Lo se pero solo me falta una cosa mas...Listo-Dijo la alumna sonriendo

Te quedo hermoso definitivamente eres mi mejor alumna Mew-Dijo la maestra felicitandola

Gracias-

Mew Mikura cabello ondulado color rosado , ojos azules, alta , blanca , dedicada a sus estudios , 18 años de edad, una chica muy hermosa , tiene un percing en su nariz muy pequeño tipo Miley Cyrus, toca el acordeón, los bongo es,el violin, arpa y su especialidad el teclado (para las que ya la conocen es Mew de mi primer fic n.n)

Mew aquí estas-Dijo Mira entrando al salon

Mira hola-Dijo Mew abrazandola

Te estuve buscando tanto que mi hermano y sus amigos se hartaron-

Por lo que me has contado tu hermano no tiene pasciencia almenos que se trate de el y ademas es demasiado sobre protector , no lo conosco ni quiero conocerlo-Dijo Mew seria

¿Porque?-

Simplemente no quiero ademas no quiero que critique mis diseños-

Tu si estas decidida en eso de diseñar-

Es lo que quiero hacer-

Entonces porque entraste aqui y no en una escuela para modas-Dijo Mira confundida

Porque las que vi no tenían lo que yo quería y aqui si pero es una escuela de música asi que no tuve otra opción mas que entrar-

Vamos al dormitorio nos toco juntas-

Que bien-

Ademas te quiero presentar a una amiga se llama Julie-

Ok-

* * *

><p><em>En el dormitorio de las chicas<em>

Esta genial-Chillo Julie

Yo pido alado de la ventana-Dijo Alice

Yo iba a pedir esa-Dijo Runo

Lenta-Dijo Alice burlona mente

Miren aqui están los uniformes-Dijo Julie

La playera del uniforme era blanca el escudo de la escuela era una guitarra negra, la falda era roja el uniforme traia una chaqueta roja que era obligatoria llevar

E visto mejores-Dijo Runo

Sera mejor vestirnos-Dijo Alice

Si-

* * *

><p><em>En el dormitorio de Dan y Shun<em>

Que bien a dormir-Dijo Dan tirándose a la cama

Ten , tenemos que vestirnos-Dijo Shun aventándole el uniforme a Dan

Que mal-Dijo Dan haciendo berrinche

El uniforme que traian los hombre era una camisa blanca con el logo de la escuela y pants negros

Ya pontelo-

No quiero ir a la escuela-Dijo Dan en tono de flojera

Ya estas en la escuela tonto-Dijo Shun serio

Prefiero quedarme aquí-Dijo Dan agarrando su guitarra

Si el director se entera que faltaste el primer dia de clases te ira mal-

Sabes que cambie de opinión vamos a clases-Dijo el pelicafe agarrando su mochila

* * *

><p>En el salón de Clases<p>

Chicos , Chicas hoy les presentare a sus nuevas compañeras , son nuevas así que trátenlas con respeto-Dijo el maestro

Hola soy Runo Misaki y tengo 18 años-

Yo soy Julie Makimoto y tengo 18 años-

Yo me llamo Alice tengo 18 años es un gusto conocerlos-Dijo Alice sonriendo y a todos los alumnos se les pusieron corazones en los ojos y las demás chicas empezaron a odiar a Alice

Bien creo que son todos pueden sentarse-Dijo el maestro

Gracias-Dijeron ambas para después irse a sentar

Maestro lamento la tardanza-Dijo Shun entrando al salon con Dan

Llegan tarde-Dijo el maestro serio

Lo siento tuvimos un inconveniente y por eso llegamos tarde-

Bien solo porque hoy es el primer dia de clases no les pondre retardo , sientense-

Gracias-Dijeron ambos yéndose a sentar

Hola Shun-Susurro Alice en voz baja

Hola Alice esta libre el asiento-Pregunto el pelinegro

Si , siéntate conmigo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Tienes una linda sonrisa sabes-

Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja con un poco de rubor en la cara

...-

Oye Runo puedo sentarme aqui-Pregunto Dan

Si adelante siéntate-

Gracias-

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de la Musa<em>

Entonces ¿aqui estudiaremos?..-Dijo cierta peliroja

Es muy bonita pero ¿estas segura?..-Dijo cierta ojiazul

Claro ademas aqui esta Alice...-Dijo cierta chica de ojos ambar

¿Alice?-

Si-

¿Que ella no se habia ido a Rusia?-

Si pero parece que volvio asi que porque no recordarle lo que paso hace tres 3 años..-Dijo la ojiambar poniendo una sonrisa malvada

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¿Quienes son ellas?<em>**

**_Yo: Vas a tener que averiguarlo_**

**_Shun: Que mal u.u_**

**_Yo: Quiero decir que mi fic de Volverte a ver lo publicare en uno o dos dias despues de este_**

**_Yo: Dejen reviews, opiniones, sugerencias etc..._**

_Dicho de hoy_

_Árbol que nace torcido nunca su rama endereza _

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	3. Conociendonos

_**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí dejando el tercer capitulo de este fic**_

_**Shun: No deberias estar haciendo tu tarea ¬¬**_

_**Yo:ya la hice n.n**_

_**Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Yo: Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Las clases habían finalizado todos salieron en orden excepto Alice quien fue la primera en irse lo cual desconcertó a Runo ya que Alice siempre salia calmada y sin prisa del salón pero cuando vio que Shun fue tras ella comprendió lo que pasaba<p>

_*Porque salí asi yo nunca e salido así del salón de clases, que me esta pasando* Pensó la pelinaranja sentando se en la rama de un árbol_

En eso Alice oyó una bella melodía , pero no sabia que instrumento era ya que ella había oido muchos instrumentos pero este era diferente ya que el sonido era muy hermoso

Que melodía tan hermosa-Dijo Alice cerrando sus ojos

Gracias-Dijo Shun apareciendo detrás de ella

Que instrumento tocabas-Dijo la pelinaranja curiosa

No es exactamente un instrumento-Dijo el pelinegro mostrando una hoja

La puedes tocar de nuevo-Pidio la ojicafé

Claro-Dijo Shun volviendo a tocar la hoja con su labio

A Alice le gustaba esa melodía era tranquila y suave , eso la hacia olvidarse de todo y sentirse sola después de unos segundos Shun termino de tocar la hoja

Y dime Alice porque entraste a estudiar aqui-Pregunto Shun

Pues mis papás me hablaron de este instituto y pense que seria una gran oportunidad para mi así que entre y tu-Dijo Alice sonriendo le a Shun

Pues la verdad me obligaron era esto o la escuela militar-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Ya veo y dime hay algo de haber venido aqui de que no te arrepientas-

Aun no lo se-Dijo Shun pensativo...*Pero creo que ya lo encontré*

* * *

><p><em>En el comedor<em>

Runo donde esta Alice-Pregunto Julie

No se porque preguntas por ella-Dijo la peliazul

Es que le quiero presentar a unas amigas-Dijo la peliplateada mostrando a sus dos amigas

Hola soy Mira-

Y yo Mew-

Hola soy Runo mucho gusto-Dijo Runo saludando a las dos

Yo conozco a Mira desde chica pero se tuvo que ir a estados unidos ya que su hermano se lo pidió-Dijo Julie abrazando a Mira

¿Y a Mew?-Pregunto la peliazul

La acabo de conocer es una amiga de Mira y futura diseñadora de modas-Dijo Julie con estrellitas en los ojos

De donde eres Mew-Dijo la peliazul curiosa

Yo soy originaria de España pero me mude a Japón hace mas de 10 años-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Pero no hablas español-Dijo Julie desconcertada

De echo lo hablo pero me e adaptado al acento de Japon-Dijo la pelirosa hablando el acento español

Que genial me enseñas siempre e amado ese acento-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Claro-

Oye Mew la maestra quiere verte-Dijo una chica

De acuerdo , ahora vuelo-Dijo Mew yendose

Hola chicas , hermana-Dijo Keith viniendo con Ace y Dan

KEITH-Grito Runo emocionada

Runo-Exclamo Keith abrazandola

_*Que esta pasando aqui*Penso Dan algo celoso_

¿Se conocen?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

Runo me salvo de unos ladrones-Dijo Keith melancólico

Runo acaba con cualquiera-Dijo la peliplateada

Si lo pude notar-

¿Oye Mira donde esta Mew?-Pregunto el peliverde

Se fue su maestra necesitaba hablar con ella-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Como siempre tu amiguita nunca viene-Dijo Keith fastidiado

Mes si viene pero se tiene que ir-

Como sea-

*Estos dos si son amargados ni Mew quiere conocer a Keith y viceversa que pasaria si ... NO SE MATAN AMBOS*Penso Mira con una gota estilo anime

_Con Alice y Shun_

Alice y Shun parecían estar muy felices mientras platicaban , se comenzaban a reir de algunas cosas que se contaban, tenían muchas cosas en común , definitivamente eran como almas gemelas

Shun me tengo que ir-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Te parece si nos encontramos mas tarde en el salón de música-Pregunto el pelinegro

Claro te veo luego-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Igualmente Alice-Dijo el ojiambar mirando al cielo..._*Que me esta pasando*_

Con los chicos

ACE DAME MI BURRITO-Grito el pelicafe enojado en un intento de quitarle el burrito al peliverde

Ya comiste mucho-Dijo el peliverde comiendo el burrito

MI BURRITO-Grito Dan viendo como su burrito era devorado

Hola chicas ya llegue-Dijo Alice

Alice alfin te quiero presentar a unos amigos-Dijo Julie emocionada

Claro-

Ella es Mira una vieja amiga, Keith su hermano , Mew no esta pero luego te la presentare y Ace el novio de MIra-Dijo Julie contenta

NO SOMOS NOVIOS-Gritaron totalmente rojos

Como digan-Dijo Julie divertida mientras los ignoraba

Por cierto en donde estabas-Pregunto la peliazul

Estaba con Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Acaso hay romance aqui?-Pregunto Julie divertida

CLARO QUE NO-Grito Alice roja

Como digas-Dijeron todos divertidos mientras que Alice se ponia cada vez mas roja

_1 semana despues_

Todos cada vez se hacían mas unidos , Julie pasaba la mayoría de tiempo en el taller de Mew ya que a ella le gustaban sus diseños y Julie le ofreció ser su modelo a lo cual Mew accedió y Julie grito de la emoción lo cual provoco que las ventanas se rompieran, Mira y Ace se la pasaban estudiando todos los días por las actividades , Julie no desaprovecho para molestarlos con eso lo cual siempre hacia que se pusieran muy rojos, Dan se sentía muy raro cuando veia a Runo con Keith lo cual siempre lo molestaba , Mira insistía en que Keith y Mew se conocieran pero por mas que ella quería la respuesta de los dos siempre fue no , es que de seguro es de una de esas chicas fresas, de seguro es arrogante , no la quiero conocer, no lo quiero conocer , El unico que le faltaba a Mira por presentar era Baron pero este no podía por el entrenamiento de football de la escuela , Alice conoció a Mew y se llevaron bien al instante , Shun y Alice pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro , Shun le decía que si alguna ves lo necesitaba el iba a estar ahí pero Shun no sabia que la tendría que apoyar muy pronto en un asunto de su pasado...

Alumnos les quiero dar un aviso-Dijo el maestro serio

Se va a jubilar-Exclamo Dan feliz mientras todos comenzaron a reir

No y por eso le dejare tarea extra-Dijo el maestro enojado

Ay no-Bufo Dan molesto

Bien como decia antes de ser interrumpido , hoy tenemos a tres alumnas nuevas-

Pero no debieron entrar la semana pasada-Dijo Runo confusa

Si pero hubo problemas con la inscripción-

Ah-

Como decía hoy tenemos a tres alumnas nuevas , pasen-Dijo el profesor

Hola soy Ichigo Sorano-Dijo la pelirroja

Cuando Runo oyó el nombre Ichigo rompió el lápiz con sus dedos

Ichigo 18 años de edad ,alta , tez blanca , hermosa , ojos rojo rubi , pelo del color de las fresas , toca instrumentos de persecucion

Yo soy Mint Aizawa-Dijo la peliazul

Cuando Julie oyo el nombre de Mint inmediatamente se agarro su pelo

Mint 18 años de edad , peliazul oscura , tez blanca , ojos color azul oscuro , hermosa, buena bailarina de ballet , toca todos los instrumentos de aire

Y yo Roberta Gonzales-Dijo la pelinegra

Alice se puso tensa al oir el nombre y Shun lo noto lo cual lo preocupo

Roberta 18 años de edad , pelo morado ojos ámbar , tez morena , alta , guapa, toca todos los instrumentos clasicos

_*QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI*Se gritaba mentalmente Runo _

_*Mi pelo no mi pelo no , porque Mint esta aca*Penso Julie preocupada_

_*Porque otra vez se meten en mi vida las tres porque* Pensó la pelinaranja desanimada_

_*Porque Alice se puso así debo saber que pasa*Penso Shun viendo a las nuevas alumnas _

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun:¿Quienes son ellas?<strong>_

_**Yo: Y dale y dale con la misma pregunta ¬¬**_

_**Shun: Tengo curiosidad**_

_**Yo: Oh encerio (sarcastica)**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Dejen reviews por favor en cuento a mi fic volverte a ver pondre el capitulo como en dos dias **_

Dicho de hoy

La curiosidad mato al gato (Eso es para ti Shun ¬¬)

_**Shun: OYE!**_

_**Hasta la proxima n.n**_


	4. El pasado vuelve

_**Hol**__**a a todos gracias pos sus comentarios**_

**_Shun: Muchas gracias a : andorea ,karen martinez, BAT-765 ,yukistar ,Sakari1945, Amaya Kuso ,AliceAmu-Kato24,alice darkus vif , ainitajunio ,kasumi-gehabich y Hikari-Kazami por sus reviews_**

**_Yo: Les agradecemos mucho por sus reviews_**

**_Shun: Sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Bien ellas serán sus nuevas compañeras , los vere mañana ya pueden salir-Dijo el maestro<p>

En eso sonó la campana y las chicas salieron y las nuevas las alcanzaron

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo "Alice"-Dijo Roberta en tono de hipocresía

Digamos que tres años-Dijo Alice enojada

Aun sigues guardando rencor verdad-Dijo la pelimorada

Como quieres que olvide esos horribles dias y sobretodo lo que casi me marca de por vida-Dijo la ojicafe espesando a llorar

Lo que faltaba el berrinche, tu siempre llorando por todo mira aqui me voy a quedar te guste o no-Dijo Natasha agarrando la barbilla de Alice para luego empujarla

Shun acababa de salir del salón y vio que Alice estaba llorando y por lo visto noto que ya conocía a la nueva

Porque te inscribiste a este instituto porque justo a este-

Porque amo la música de echo recuerdo cuando gane el premio a la mejor violinista hace tres años y porque me gusta que los demás sepan quien es la mejor-

Tu nunca cambiaras-

Exacto-

Veo que trajiste a tus "amigas"-Dijo la pelinaranja señalándolas

Y yo veo que trajiste a tus GATAS-Dijo la ojimabar pero sintió que su mejilla ardía y en efecto Alice la había dado una bofetada

No permitiré que les digas asi-

Sabes debería llamar a cierta persona para que termine lo que empezó hace tres años-Dijo Roberta sonriendo engreidamente

No..-Dijo la pelinaranja y salio corriendo de ahi

_*Lo suponía después de todo casi pierdes tu virginidad*Penso la ojiambar _

Shun quien había oido todo se dispuso a seguir a Alice pero se había adelantado mucho y Shun la perdió de vista

* * *

><p>Has cambiado mucho Makimoto-Dijo la peliazul riendose<p>

Que rayos haces aqui Mint-Dijo la peliplateada fastidiada

Porque debería decirte-

Ashh-

Oye tu cabello esta lindo veo que creció-Dijo Mint agarrando el cabello de Julie

DEJALO-Grito la ojigris

Uyyy si que aprecias tu cabello-Dijo en tono burlón la peliazul

Claro que si-

Pensé que te había gustado tu cambio de look-

Me lo cortaste hasta las orejas-Dijo Julie empezando a llorar

Y sino no te comportas puede ser que te quede igual o tal vez peor-Dijo Mint agarrando el pelo de Julie

SUELTALO-Grito la peliplateada comenzando a correr

Típico-Bufo Mint

* * *

><p>Hablando de la zorra-Dijo Runo<p>

Oh perdón estas hablando de ti-Dijo Ichigo riendose

Jajajaja que gracioso-Dijo la peliazul fingiendo reírse

Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver-

Eso creí-

Veo que sigues usando tus horribles coletas-Dijo la peliroja refiriéndose a las colas de Runo

Y veo que sigues siendo la misma estúpida-Dijo Runo "sonriendo"

ESTÚPIDA TU-Grito Ichigo por la rabia y estaba a punto de golpear a Runo

Mas vale que tengas seguro de vida porque las matare por lo que le hicieron a Alice hace 3 años-Dijo la peliazul en listando su puño para golpear

Lo que hicimos no fue tan grave-

Como que no lo fue por culpa de Roberta y ustedes Alice se tuvo que ir a Rusia-

Y que-

Sabes que no quiero seguir discutiendo con una estúpida como tu-Dijo Runo retirandose

Opino igual... un momento...ashh -Dijo la oji roja ya que se dio cuenta de que se insulto a si misma

* * *

><p><em>En el salón de Música<em>

Alice estaba sentada en un ricon del salón llorando a mas no poder, No podia creer que Roberta hubiera vuelto para desgraciar le la vida , Alice se paro y vio un violin lo agarro y empezó a tocarlo para después cantar pero no noto que cierto pelinegro había llegado al salón

_ (Esperanza del corazon-Bianca Marroquin)_

Voy buscando mi camino

El pasado quedo atras

Voy pidiendo al destino musicalidad

Hoy la fuerza de mi alma brillara

Voy tirando los recuerdos que me impiden hoy volar

Tengo justo el equipaje para mi andar

Debo seguir adelante y continuar

...

Porque hoy

Tengo esperanza del corazon

Tengo la fuerza del amor

Siempre adelante

Con decicion

Tengo la esperanza del Corazón

...

Voy dejando atrás la noche un nuevo día brillara

Aun conservo la esperanza

El amor vendrá

Debo seguir adelante y continuar

Porque hoy

Tengo esperanza del corazón

Tengo la fuerza del amor

Siempre adelante

Con decicion

Tengo la esperanza

Del corazón

Esperanza del corazón

Cuando la canción termino Shun se quedo boca abierto la voz de Alice era muy angelical después de unos segundos Shun aplaudio y Alice se dio cuenta de su presencia

Shun que haces aquí-Dijo Alice

Vine a buscarte-Dijo Shun sonriendole

Oh-

Alice tienes una voz muy hermosa-

Gracias Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja ruborizada

Alice me puedes decir porque Rebeca te hizo llorar-Pregunto el ojiambar serio

Shun...no puedo-

No me tienes confianza verdad-

No Shun no es eso-

Entonces-

Shun es que no quiero que sientas lastima por mi-Dijo Alice soltando una lagrima

Porque dices eso-

Shun es que e tratado de olvidar lo que me paso-

Puedes desahogarte conmigo Alice-

Deacuerdo-

* * *

><p>En las canchas de football<p>

_*No entiendo porque regresaron, ni siquiera puedo pensar en chicos en este momento* Pensó la peliplatateada triste _

En eso un balon de footbal le pego en la cara a Julie e hizo que callera al piso

Auch-se quejo Julie adolorida

Estas bien-Pregunto cierto pelirosa

Mmm dejame pensar , estoy tirada en el piso , mi uniforme esta lleno de Tierra , ese estupido balon me golpeo la cara y mi cabello esta...-Dijo la peliplateada sarcastica pero se quedo sin habla al ver a Baron

Entonces no estas bien-Dijo Baron sonriendo

Ahora si...Digo que por ahora no luego se me pasa-

De acuerdo-

Soy Julie-

Y Yo Baron-

* * *

><p>En el salon de música<p>

No es necesario que me lo tengas que decir Alice-

Necesito hacerlo necesito quitar lo que tengo atorada en el pecho-

Estas segura-

Si-

Tu pasado tiene que ver con las chicas nuevas

Si-

Alice pase lo que pase yo estare ahi para ti-

Gracias Shun-

De nada-

Bueno hace tres años...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Tenias que cortarlo cuando Alice me iba a decir su pasado ¬¬<em>**

**_Yo: Si n.n_**

**_Shun:DEJEN REVIEWS, OPINIONES,SUGERENCIAS,PREGUNTAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

**_Nadie sabe que hay dentro de la olla , mas que la cuchara que la manea _**

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	5. Abrazos y un jugo de fresa

_**Hol**__**a a todos aqui les estoy dejando la conti de este fic**_

**_Shun: Puedes dejar de hablar ya quiero sabes de pasado de Alice_**

**_Yo: Deacuerdo señor inpasciente_**

**_Shun: ¬¬ , AGRADECEMOS MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Bueno hace tres años...<p>

_Flashback_

_En una escuela se encontraba Alice como de aproximadamente 15 años , estaba detrás de bambalinas ya que estaba en un concurso de violín, tenia el pelo amarrado en una cola , y vestia una blusa manga larga color blanca y unas mayas grises con unos zapatos cafes_

_Respira Alice-Dijo la pelinaranja exhalando_

_Hola Alice-Dijo Roberta molesta_

_Roberta que quieres-Dijo la ojicafe_

_Bien quiero que pierdas el concurso-_

_¿Porque?-Dijo la pelinaranja confusa_

_¿Como me dijiste que se llamaba tu perrito?-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo_

_Inu ¿Porque?-Dijo Alice seria _

_Por nada... por cierto yo creo que deberías verlo-Dijo la ojiambar dejando caer un collar para perro que tenia el nombre de Inu en azul_

_Inu...QUE LE HICISTE-Grito Alice desesperada yendose muy alterada_

_Fin del flashback_

Cuando llegue a mi casa Inu estaba muerto-Dijo la pelinaranja soltando unas lagrimas

Alice-

La muerte de mi perrito solo fue el principio-Dijo la ojicafe secándose las lagrimas

Hay mas-Dijo Shun en shock

Si-

_Flashback_

_Julie no llores-Dijo Alice preocupada_

_Me cortaron mi pelo, Mint me corto mi pelo debajo de las orejas-Dijo la peliplateada en llanto_

_El pelo crece Julie-Dijo Runo intentando animar a su amiga_

_Pero tardara como 3 años en crecer-Dijo la ojigris llorando como catarata_

_Para que hable-_

_Oye mira es ella-Dijo un estudiante señalando a Alice_

_Tienes razon-Dijo otro_

_¿De que hablan?-Dijo la pelinaranja confusa_

_Señorita Alice tenemos que hablar-Dijo la directora_

_¿Que pasa?-Dijo Alice seria_

_Me puede explicar esta foto-Dijo la directora mostrando una foto muy comprometedora_

_Ay no-Dijo Runo en shock_

_La foto que mostraba la directora era de "Alice" en ropa interior posando para la camara mientras usaba un sombrero de vaquera _

_No permitiré estudiantes que se prostituyan en mi escuela-_

_¡ Esa no es mi foto ni siquiera es mi cuerpo mire el cuerpo es de una mujer como de 23 años!-_

_Eso no es lo que dice la señorita Roberta-Dijo la directora seria_

_Ella me inculpo-Dijo Alice tratando de hacer entender a la directora_

_Llamare__ a sus padres usted queda EXPULSADA DE LA ESCUELA POR PROSTITUTA-Dijo la directora enfadada_

_Fin del flashback_

Te juro que yo no lo hice Roberta me inculpo-Dijo Alice triste

Te creo Alice-

Por culpa de esa foto me expulsaron de la escuela pero por mis notas pude ingresar a una escuela pero me sali de ella y me fui de Japon-

¿Porque?-

Por una "broma" o un "favor" por parte de Roberta , lo de mi perrito fue imperdonable , lo de las fotos también y hay mas que no tienen perdon pero lo que me hizo esa noche no tiene justificacion-Dijo Alice con los ojos llenos de odio

_Flashback_

_Era de noche , estaba muy oscuro Alice estaba caminando por un barrio muy peligroso porque "Runo" la habia citado ahi , despues empezo a llover y Alice quedo toda mojada si un hombre la hubiera visto así de indefensa y como la ropa y ella estaban mojadas no hubieran podido resistirse , despues de unos minutos Alice quedo en un callejon sin salida porque ahi la esperaría "Runo"_

_Conversacion Telefonica_

_Porque tardas Runo-Dijo Alice por el telefono_

_¿Porque preguntas?-Dijo la peliazul confusa_

_Recibi tu mensaje y decia que me estarias esperando en el barrio la espina , oye ¿porque me citaste aqui?-_

_Alice yo no te cite en ningun lugar ni si quiera te mande un mensaje-_

_Que pero...AYY-_

_ALICE ... ALICE-_

_Fin de la llamada telefonica_

_Un hombre con una mascara negra hizo que Alice se quedara dormida , luego subio a una gran camioneta con Alice y se fueron a una gran mansion y dejaron tirada a Alice en el piso y cuando recupero la conciencia vio que estaba en la casa de su peor pesadilla_

_¿Que hago aqui?-Dijo la pelinaranja con miedo_

_Vas a pasar la noche aqui amor-¿?_

_TU , SÁCAME DE AQUI-Grito Alice empezando a llorar_

_MI PRIMA SE ESFORZÓ PARA QUE TE TRAJERAN ACA Y NO LE VOY A DAR EL MAL GUSTO DE DEFRAUDARLA-¿?_

_YO NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI TE LO RUEGO POR FAVOR-Dijo la ojicafe rogando_

_Rogaras pero con tu cuerpo-Dijo ¿? para después empezar a besar el cuello de Alice y arrancarle sus prendas_

_QUITATE MALDITO PUERCO-Grito Alice casi encuerada mientras lo golpeaba pero no daba resultado_

_MALDITO COCHINO SUELTA A NUESTRA AMIGA-Grito Runo golpeando a ¿? con un jarron y este callo inconciente_

_Alice estas bien-Dijo la peliplateada abrazando a su amiga_

_SAQUENME DE AQUI , PUEDE DESPERTAR Y LAS PUEDE VIOLAR COMO LO INTENTO HACER CONMIGO , SI SI LAS PUEDE VIOLAR COMO LO INTENTO HACER CONMIGO , ME QUERIA VIOLAR ¡ME QUERIA VIOLAR!, ESE DESGRACIADO ME QUISO VIOLAR! , VAMONOS-Grito Alice entrando en crisis emocional_

_Julie va monos-Dijo Runo dándole a Alice su chaqueta de cuero negra para que se cubriera_

_Pero los guardias-_

_Los noquee tardaran unos minutos mas en despertar va monos ya Alice volvió a entrar en crisis emocional_

_Vamos al hospital-_

_Si-_

_Fin del flasback_

Por eso la odio tanto me arruino la vida por su culpa caca vez que estoy desesperada entro en crisis emocional todo empezó desde que mi perrito murió ahora siempre tengo que tener tranquilizantes si me llego a ...-Dijo Alice en seco pero no pudo terminar ya que Shun la abrazo

No te hizo nada verdad-Dijo Shun molesto

No pero por su culpa tuve que someterme a 3 años de terapia-

Si veo al desgraciado que intento abusar de ti juro que lo mato Alice lo mato-

No Shun eso ya paso-Dijo Alice rompiendo el abrazo

Oye cambiando de tema , cantas muy bonito-Dijo Shun sonriendo le

Gracias...oye Shun te puedo pedir algo-Dijo Alice recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Shun

Si dime-

Me puedes seguir abrazando-

Si-Dijo el pelinegro volviéndola a abrazar

* * *

><p>En el salon de corte y confección<p>

Excelente Mew eres mi mejor alumna-Dijo la maestra felicitando a Mew por su vestido

Gracias pero aun no e terminado aun me faltan los demas vestidos-

No hay duda de que eres muy talentosa para el diseño de modas-Dijo la maestra sonriendo

Gracias-

MEW-Grito Mira entrando al salón

Que pasa Mira-Dijo Mew confundida

Necesito encontrar a mi hermano me ayudas-

¡Que!-Dijo la pelirosa fastidiada

El tiene mi tarea y si no lo encuentro me mata mi maestra-Dijo Mira preocupada

Ahss de acuerdo-Dijo la ojiazul resignada

Gracias va monos ya-Dijo la pelinaranja

* * *

><p><em>En la cafeteria<em>

Ace dame eso-Dijo el Keith tratando de quitarle a Ace una libreta

No inventes escribes poemas-Dijo el peliverde riendo

Callate-Susurro el ojiazul

Hum...

_Sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,_

_sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,_

_sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,_

_sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,_

_sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,_

_sentir que tu alma es mi regalo._

_Sentir que existes..._

_sentir que vivo para amarte_

Jajajaja no inventes-Dijo Ace tratando de controlar su risa

Ace dame esa libreta-Dijo Keith agarrando un vaso con jugo de fresa

Keith no lo hagas-Dijo el ojigris retrocediendo

Oh apuestas-

No-

Devuélvemela

Ah...no-

Toma esto-Dijo Keith lanzando el jugo de fresa hacia Ace pero el peliverde lo esquivo y le callo a cierta pelirosa en la cara

Ahh-Dijo Mew en shock al ver que estaba llena de jugo de fresa tanto en la cara y el pelo como el uniforme

Lo...lo siento-Dijo Keith arrepentido y a la vez asombrado por la belleza de Mew

Mew-Dijo Mira sin habla al ver a su amiga llena de jugo de fresa

¿Mew?-Dijo Keith shokeado ya que imaginaba a Mew distinta

Keith que le hiciste-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando una servilleta para limpiarle la cara a su amiga

Asi que tu eres Keith estabas igual como me imaginaba oh espera ESTAS PEOR-Grito Mew agarrando un jugo de mandarina y derramando se la a Keith en la cara

...-

POR ESO LE DECÍA A MIRA QUE NO QUERÍA CONOCERTE POR LO VISTO ERES ARROGANTE, TESTARUDO, UN MACHISTA , MUJERIEGO Y POR LO VISTO TE GUSTA DERRAMAR JUGOS EN LA CARA DE LA GENTE-Grito la ojiazul yéndose furiosa

Uyy-Dijeron la pelinaranja y el peliverde

Eso es tener caracter-Dijo Ace riéndose porque una chica derramo jugo en su mejor amigo

Keith discúlpate con Mew-Dijo Mira alcando la ceja lo que daba a entender que estaba molesta

Yo disculparme ella debería disculparse , POR QUE A LA QUE LE GUSTA DERRAMAR JUGOS EN LA CARA DE LA GENTE ES OTRA-Grito Keith para que Me lo oyera y esta lo ignoro

Tu fuiste quien le lanzo el jugo primero y estaba enfadada discúlpate con ella-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En el dormitorio de las chicas<em>

El cuarto estaba todo oscuro y Alice acababa de llegar asi que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y agradecia que no estuvieran despiertas sus amigas para que no la interrogaran pero Runo Y Julie prendieron las lamparas que estaban alado de sus camas y la miraron seria

Donde estabas Alice-Dijeron ambas

Pues ya saben estuve por ahi-Dijo Alice nerviosa

Estuvo con Shun-Dijo la peliplateada mirando a Runo

Con quien mas estaría-Dijo Runo volteando a ver a Alice

Bien si estuve con Shun acaso tiene algo de malo por ejemplo Runo se la pasa casi todo el dia con Dan-Dijo la ojicafe lo cual puso roja a Runo

Ese no es el caso que Dan y yo pasemos tiempo juntos...AYY QUE ESTOY DICIENDO-Dijo Runo aumentando lo rojo que tenia en la cara

Bueno cambiemos de tema mañana el maestro nos dejara una tarea no muy facil-Dijo la peliplateada

¿Que clase de tarea?-Dijo la peliazul confundida

* * *

><p><em>Al <em> _día siguiente_

Bien chicos como les había dicho hoy les explicare lo que tiene que hacer para la prueba de duo-

¿ Y la tarea va a consistir en cantar?-Pregunto Alice

Si-

Pues preparense todos porque mi voz es la mejor-Dijo Natasha sonriendo descaradamente

¿Y es en duos?-Dijo el pelicafe y todos calleron estilo anime

Dan por eso se llama PRUEBA DE DUO-Dijo Runo enojada

Ah es que yo pense que la prueba consistía en tomar un jugo de ZUKO-Dijo Dan sacando su sobre de Zuko de su mochila

IDIOTA-Gritaron todos excepto Alice

Bueno elijan a sus parejas-

Shun quieres cantar conmigo-Pregunto Alice timida

Claro-

Dan quieres que seamos pareja-Pregunto Runo

No crees que vas demasiado rapido-Pregunto Dan ya que habia entendido mal

ME REFIERO A SER PAREJA DE TRABAJO NO DE OTRA COSA-Grito Runo roja

Ahhh...Si-

Bueno si ya tiene a su pareja asi queda , cada uno cantara una canción distinta y al final cantaran el duo-Dijo el maestro

Ok-

Es todo pueden salir-

Gracias-

_*Lastima que Alice no aprobara*Penso Roberta feliz_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: O.O<em>**

**_Yo: Que te pasa_**

**_Shun: ES PEOR QUE FABIA _**

**_Yo: Mato a su perrito , la inculpo por prostituta e invito a su primo a violarla si creo que es peor que Fabia (sarcastica)_**

**_Shun: Almenos disfrure estar con ella_**

**_Yo: Aja_**

**_Shun : DEJEN REVIEWS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, PREGUNTAS,AMENAZAS DE MUERTE ETC._**

_Dicho de hoy_

_"La rivalidad te hace llegar lejos pero te amarga la vida"_

_**Hasta la proxima n.n**_


	6. Celos al descubierto

_**Hol**__**a a todos **_

**_Shun: Estoy feliz_**

**_Yo:¿Porque?...*DEMONIOS ESTA FELIZ ¬¬*_**

**_Shun: Tuve a Alice en mis brazos_**

**_Ah es por eso...*Muy pronto se te acabara el gusto muajajajaja xD*_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Ashh no entiendo porque nos castigaron-Dijo cierta pelinaranja fastidiada mientras limpiaba la mesa de la cafeteria<p>

Tal vez porque tu hermano se fue furioso y cuando la prefecta vio los jugos derramados pensó que fuimos nosotros y como castigo nos mando a limpiar el dia siguiente-Dijo el peliverde molesto

Mas vale que se disculpe con Mew-

¿Porque por tirarle un vaso que tenia jugo de fresa?-

Si-

Solo se baña y listo-

Lo dices como si nada-

Es que no fue nada-

Derramar jugo en alguien es muy grosero-Dijo Mira comenzando a molestarse

Lo mismo digo-

El le derramo el jugo primero-

Y Mew se lo devolvio-Dijo Ace molesto pero se quedo rojo ya que vio que estaba muy pero muy cerca de Mira

QUÍTATE ACE-Dijo la pelinaranja toda roja empujando al peliverde

Auch-

NO SEAS INFANTIL-

Un infantil haría esto-Dijo el peliverde agarrando la cintura de Mira y acercandose lentamente a sus labios

Ahh-Diji Mira ruborizada y esta agarro un jugo de limon y se lo tiro a Ace

ESTOY MOJADO-

Tienes razón un infante haría eso-Dijo Mira en burla ya que Ace se estaba quejando prácticamente haciendo berrinche

* * *

><p>Con Runo y Dan<p>

Dan como es posible que no engordes-Dijo la ojiceleste viendo comer o mas dicho devorar la comida al pelicafe

No lo se y no me a importado nunca-

¿Oye que canción cantaremos?-

No se la que tu quieras-

Pero a ti te debe de gustar también para no desafinar y aprendernos la letra-

Te parece si vamos a mi dormitorio-

DAN-Grito Runo roja ya que entendió mal

ME REFIERO A ENSAYAR NO DE QUE YA SABES EN MI DORMITORIO-Grito Dan muy rojo y todos los que pasaron por ahi lo oyeron y comenzaron a reírse

*Hoy no es mi día*... De acuerdo pero y Shun-

Se la pasara todo el dia con Alice-

¿Y como lo sabes?-

Apunte su hora de salida y su hora de llegada-Dijo el pelicafe sacando un horario

Ah-Dijo la peliazul con una gota estilo anime

* * *

><p>En los pasillos<p>

*Ojala y a la maestra le vaya a gustar el vestido que hice me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo-Dijo Mew quien tenia un vestido doblado en sus manos

En eso Mew choco con cierto ojiazul que estaba corriendo y su vestido se callo y se mancho de lodo

Ay no ¡porque!...¡TU!-Grito la pelirosa enojada ya que Keith fue el culpable de que su vestido estuviera lleno de lodo

Mew yo quería...-Dijo Keith pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa

Querías que oh ya se ARRUINAR MIS COSAS MANCHANDO LAS CON CUALQUIER COSA-Grito Mew con los ojos cristalizados

No Mew yo no quise-

No quiero verte Keith , me tarde 2 días haciendo ese vestido y ahora esta arruinado y lleno de lodo y lo pero es que el vestido es BLANCO-

Mew-

Ahora que haré el vestido es para mañana y lo iba a entregar hoy-

Mew en verdad lo lamento-

Yo también-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose muy triste

Después de que Mew se fuera Keith agarro el vestido y corrió a su dormitorio

* * *

><p>En el salón de musica<p>

Y que cantaremos-Pregunto el pelinegro

Mmm pues estaba pensando en una canción en especial pero no se si la debamos de usar-

¿En cual?

Esta-

* * *

><p>No aun no se que cantar-Dijo Roberta en quien estaba hablando con sus amigas<p>

Pues intenta escribir-Dijo la peliazul

No tengo creatividad para escribir-

En eso Roberta oyó voces y fue a ver y para su sorpresa Alice y Shun estaban ahí

Las llamo mas tarde-Dijo la ojiambar colgando

* * *

><p>¿Estoy enamorada?-<p>

Si me gusta mucho la letra , ¿Que piensas?-

Si me parece bien , la cantamos-

Si-

* Hay Alice es una pena que esta canción no la vayas a cantar con Shun-Dijo la ojiambar poniendo grabar en su celular

_Estoy enamorado-Thalia y Pedro Campo _

_Alice: Ahhhh ahhh ahh_

_ahh ahh ahh _

_Quiero beber los besos de tu boca como si fueran gotas de rosio _

_Y en el aire dibujar tu nombre junto con el mio _

_Shun: Y en un acorde dulce de guitarra _

_Vaciar locuras en tus sentimientos y en sutil abrazo de la noche sepas lo que siento_

_Shun y Alice: Que estoy enamorada (o)_

_Y tu amor me hace grande _

_Que estoy enamorada de ti que bien_

_Que bien me hace amarte_

_Shun: Ohhh _

_Alice: Ayy Ay Ay_

_Shun: Ay Ay eh yo_

_Alice: Oh oh oh_

_Shun: Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio_

_Para asomarme el aire que respiras_

_Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones junto con tu vida_

_Alice: Que si naufrago me quedo en tu orilla que de recuerdos solo me alimente_

_Y que despierte del sueño profundo solo para verte_

_Shun y Alice: Que estoy enamorada (o)_

_Y tu amor me hace grande _

_Que estoy enamorada (o) de ti que bien que bien me hace amarte_

_Voy a encender el fuego de tu piel callada_

_Mojare tus labios de agua apasionada para que tengamos sueños de la nada _

_Alice: Que estoy enamorada_

_(Shun: Que estoy enamorado)_

_Alice y Shun: Y tu amor me hace grande _

_Que estoy enamorada de ti que bien , que bien me hace amarte_

_Alice: Que estoy enamorada_

_Shun: Yo estoy enamorado_

_Shun y Alice: Y tu amor me hace grande y estoy enamorada (o) de ti que bien que bien me hace amarte_

_Alice: Ahhhh ahh ahh ah ah ah _

_Shun y Alice: Ohh ohh ohh ..._

En eso Shun y Alice se empezaron a acercar cada vez mas y Roberta lo noto y lo impidio

Hum...¿Interrumpo?-Dijo la ojiambar enojada y estos se separaron muy rapido

No-Dijeron ambos ruborizados

Que bien entonces lárguense-

¿Y porque nos tenemos que ir?-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Porque la mejor voz o sea mi voz necesita el mejor lugar para ensayar-Dijo Roberta hipócrita

Nosotros ocupamos este salón primero-Dijo la ojicafe comenzándose a molestar

Y ahora se largan pero Shun tu te puedes quedar-Dijo la pelimorada en tono seductor lo cual molesto a Alice y esta se fue muy enojada

No gracias me ire con ella-Dijo Shun ignorando a Roberta para después alcanzar a Alice

*Disfruta estar con el Alice porque pronto te lo quitare y sera todo mio*Penso Roberta feliz

* * *

><p>*HAY COMO ME HARTA ROBERTA ,SIGUE QUERIENDO ARRUINAR MI VIDA...pero ¿porque me sentí enojada cuando Roberta le pregunto a Shun si se quería quedar con ella? no sera que...NO NO SIMPLEMENTE NO!..hay porque no estas aquí tu sabrías que hacer-Penso la pelinaranja mientras mostraba un collar de plata que traía un dije en forma de luna menguante con algo escrito en el<p>

Alice-Dijo Shun acercándose a la pelinaranja

Pense que te ibas a quedar con Roberta-Dijo Alice un poquito molesta mientras desviaba su mirada

Alice ¿Acaso estas celosa?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Celosa yo-Dijo la ojicafe ruborizada

Si tu , ¿acaso estabas celosa?-

N...noo...no-Dijo la pelinaranja mintiendo ya que estaba nerviosa por la corta distancia entre ella y el pelinegro

Alice yo creo que las mentiras no van contigo-

Yo..y...yo... me tengo que ir-Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta para irse pero Shun la jalo del brazo provocando que...

_Continuara_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<em>**

**_Yo:..*SIIIIII*_**

**_Shun: PORQUE LA CORTASTE EN LA PARTE MAS INTERESANTE_**

**_Yo: Te hace sentir triste_**

**_Shun: Si T-T_**

**_Yo: ENTONCES YO ESTOY FELIZ n.n_**

**_Shun: ¬¬ , DEJEN REVIEWS , SUGERENCIAS , OPINIONES, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE ETC._**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_El primer amor nunca se olvida_

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	7. Corazón cegado

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI DEJANDOLES EL CAPITULO NUMERO 7_**

**_Shun: Si_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS MUCHO SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Shun: LOS APRECIAMOS MUCHO_**

**_Yo: Sin nada mas que decir_**

**_Shun: Los dejo leer_**

**_Yo: Hum ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Correcion los dejamos leer_**

**_Yo: n.n_**

* * *

><p>*HAY COMO ME HARTA ROBERTA ,SIGUE QUERIENDO ARRUINAR MI VIDA...pero ¿porque me sentí enojada cuando Roberta le pregunto a Shun si se quería quedar con ella? no sera que...NO NO SIMPLEMENTE NO!..hay porque no estas aquí tu sabrías que hacer-Penso la pelinaranja mientras mostraba un collar de plata que traía un dije en forma de luna menguante con algo escrito en el<p>

Alice-Dijo Shun acercándose a la pelinaranja

Pense que te ibas a quedar con Roberta-Dijo Alice un poquito molesta mientras desviaba su mirada

Alice ¿Acaso estas celosa?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Celosa yo-Dijo la ojicafe ruborizada

Si tu , ¿acaso estabas celosa?-

N...noo...no-Dijo la pelinaranja mintiendo ya que estaba nerviosa por la corta distancia entre ella y el pelinegro

Alice yo creo que las mentiras no van contigo-

Yo..y...yo... me tengo que ir-Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta para irse pero Shun la jalo del brazo provocando que...

* * *

><p>Provocando que ambos quedaran a poca distancia de sus labios<p>

S...Sh..Shun...Sue...suelta mi brazo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada ya que estaba muy cerca del pelinegro

No hasta que me respondas-Dijo el ojiambar

Shun me tengo que ir-Dijo la pelinaranja nerviosa

De acuerdo , te veo mañana en el salón de música despues de clase-Dijo el pelinegro soltando el brazo de la pelinaranja

Si ahí estaré-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

* * *

><p>Con Dan y Runo<p>

Dan como que ya practicamos mucho-Dijo Runo cansada

Tal vez tengas razon-

¿Cuanto crees que nos de el maestro?-

Yo creo que amenos un 8.3-

¿Porque?-

No estamos muy afinados y ademas a mi no se me da el genero de balada-

Y ami no me va la rockera-

Te parece si cambiamos los generos tu cantas la balada y yo la rockera-Sugirio el pelicafe sonriendo

De acuer...-Dijo la peliazul pero vio que su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Dan

Runo...-

Eh...yo...yo...yo me tengo que ir adios-Dijo la peliazul yendose muy apurada

_*Pobre la pongo nerviosa* Pensó Dan __divertido_

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio<p>

Chicas ya...¿Mew que haces aqui?-Dijo Alice entrando

Necesito tu ayuda-Dijo la pelirosa triste

¿Que te paso?-

El baboso hermano de Mira, Keith eso es lo que pasa-

¿Que con Keith?-

Arruino mi vestido y es para mañana-

¿Como?-

Yo estaba caminando y el venia corriendo y el vestido se cayo en un charco de lodo y el vestido era blanco-

Ay Mew-

Es para mañana y necesito tu ayuda-

Mew lo lamento yo no se diseñar-

Entonces que hago-

Dile a tu maestra lo que sucedió-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Ace y Keith<p>

Esto ya es el colmo amigo , escribes poemas y ahora resulta que diseñas-Dijo el peliverde riendose

No , te acuerdas de Mew-

Oh claro que si como olvidar a ese bombom-Dijo el peliverde pero Keith le lanzo una mirada asesina lo cual indicaba que se molesto por el comentario

¿Que dijiste?-Dijo el ojiazul alzando la ceja

Que claro no es mi tipo-Dijo el peliverde asustado

Es que le arruine su diseño-Dijo el ojiazul agarrando unas tijeras

¿Vas a cortar el vestido?-

Si la mancha no se quitara , por suerte el vestido es largo y largo así que si lo cortare-

Oye una pregunta-

Dime-

Te gusta Mew-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo picaramente

P...po...porque lo preguntas-Dijo Keith nervioso

Porque cuando le lanzaste el jugo y la viste te quedaste en las nubes y cuando Mira menciono tu nombre te caiste de la nube jajajaja-

No es gracioso-Dijo Keith ruborizado

Para mi si-

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de las chicas<p>

Cuéntanos Alice-Dijo la peliplateada insistente

¿Contar que?-Dijo la pelinaranja confusa

Apenas dijimos el nombre de Shun y te pones nerviosa-Dijo curiosa la peli azul

C...cl..claro...qu...que no-

Ya dinos-

De acuerdo lo dire porque no me dejaran en paz-

Cierto-

Estuvimos ensayando en el salón de música-

Aja-

Y al terminar la cancion...-Dijo la pelinaranja roja de tan solo recordar

Siii-Dijeron ambas curiosas

CASI NOS BESAMOS-Grito Alice muy roja

KYAAA-

Shh-

Osea que si te gusta Shun-

Yo...yo jamas...jamas dije eso-

Pero dijiste que casi se besan ¿Que paso?-

Llego Roberta diciendo que necesitaba el mejor salon para la mejor voz y que esa era ella y me dijo que me fuera pero le dijo a Shun que se quedara-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta por lo ultimo

Alice...¿Acaso estabas celosa?-Dijo la peliazul extrañada

Dejemos de hablar de Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja quitándose su collar de media luna

Alice aun lo tienes-Dijo la peliplateada sonriendo

Si ustedes saben lo mucho que se ignifica el collar-

Claro-

Bueno mañana tenemos clase-

Si sera mejor dormir-Dijo Runo apagando la luz

A ALICE LE GUSTA SHUN-Exclamaron Runo y Julie divertidas

CALLENSE-Grito la pelinaranja roja pero como estaba oscuro no pudieron ver su cara

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

Las clases parecían eternas , Alice y Shun cada segundo miraban el reloj para poder salir y poder ensayar juntos, Runo aun pensaba en lo que habia ocurrido con Dan y cada vez que se acordaba de que estaba tan cerca de el se ponía toda roja , Mientras que Mew estaba en problemas

Mew y tu vestido-Dijo la maestra seria

¿Mi vestido?-Dijo la pelirosa haciendose la tonta

Si Mew-

¿Cual vestido?-

MEW-

Pues el vestido...-Dijo la pelirosa con dificultad

Aqui esta-Dijo cierto ojiazul entrando con un vestido blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas

Keith-Dijo la Mew sonriendo

¿Este es tu vestido Mew?-

Si-

Esta precioso y ¿tu eres?-Dijo la maestra refiriendose a Keith

Un amigo-Dijo Mew ruborizada

Si-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo le

* * *

><p>En el salón de música<p>

Alice no tardara asi que...¿Roberta?-Dijo el pelinegro serio al ver a cierta pelimorada sentada en el escenario

Shunny que sorpresa-Dijo Roberta enseñando parte de su pierna para que se viera mas atractiva

¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo el ojiambar ignorando la intención de Roberta

¿Pues vine aquí a ensayar y tu?-

Lo mismo pero estoy esperando a Alice-

Dime que le ves a esa gata-

Alice no es ninguna gata-

Mira Shun te quiero para mi-Dijo la pelimorada para después besar al moreno

Oye Shun yo...Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja entrando pero al ver la escena se decepciono demasiado

Alice...-

La...la...lamento la interrupción-Dijo la ojicafe con los ojos aguados para despues irse

Alice espera-Dijo el pelinegro corriendo tras ella

Upsi-Dijo la ojiambar riendo

* * *

><p>*NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER , ¡¿PORQUE?, LE CUENTO A SHUN LO QUE ME A HECHO ROBERTA Y RESULTA QUE LA BESA ARGGG...PERO QUE ME PASA PORQUE ME DA TANTA RABIA...sera que me enamore...ASH ESO NI DE CHISTE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESAS BABOSADAS DE ESTAR ENAMORADA NO Y NO* Pensó la pelinaranja molesta<p>

Alice-

¿Que quieres?-Dijo la ojicafe fria

Explicarte que las cosas no son como parecen-

Si como no-

Alice...-Dijo el ojiambar pero Alice lo interrumpio

No me importa-

¿Que?

No me importa lo que hagas si tu decicion fue hacerte novio de Roberta no me importa es tu vida y yo no la controlo-Dijo la pelinaranja lo mas fría posible

Alice-

Por hoy no ensayaremos te dejo el dia libre para que te diviertas con tu novia-Dijo Alice molesta a lo ultimo y luego se fue muy triste

*ARG PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE, YO A LA QUE QUIERO ES A TI ALICE*Penso Shun golpeando la pared

*Genial , si Alice sigue así reprobara*Penso Roberta quien los estaba viendo desde la ventana

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: O.O<em>**

**_Yo Shun...Shun...Shun (en tono de regaño)_**

**_Shun: FOOOO Y MIL VECES FOOO ALGUIEN DEME UN JABON (corre a agarrar un jabon)_**

**_Yo: BESASTE A LA RIVAL Y ENEMIGA DE ALICE!_**

**_Shun: Si XS (lavándose la boca)_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , AMENAZAS DE MUERTE , LO QUE SEA_**

**_Shun: GUACALA NECESITO MAS JABON!_**

**_Yo: PUES CONSIGUE LO EN JAPÓN XD_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

**_La vida es corta y no retoña_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	8. Aclarando las cosas

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

**_Shun: HOLA (Lavándose la boca con detergente)_**

**_Yo:¿Porque te lavas la boca?_**

**_Shun: Porque la Robefea (Como le dice Maky siempre contigo) me beso XS_**

**_Yo: Oh_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Sin nada mas que decir_**

**_Shun: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Sabes Dan alguna vez podría dejar de comer-Dijo la peliazul enojada<p>

Y tu podrías no ser enojo na-Dijo el ojirojo comiendo una dona

YO NO SOY ENOJO NA-

Ves-

ARGG CONTIGO JAMAS SE PUEDE-

Runo-

¡¿QUE?-Grito la peliazul pero noto que unos labios la habian callado

Así esta mejor-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Da..Dan-Tartamudeo ruborizada la peliazul

¿Vas a preguntar porque te bese verdad?-

Aja-Asintio Runo aun ruborizada

Me gustas Runo y mucho-

Dan...-

Y ¿A ti te gusto?-

Si Dan-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Te gustaria ser mi novia-Dijo Dan agarrando la mano de Runo

Si-Dijo Runo abrazando a su ahora novio

* * *

><p><em>Con Julie y Baron<em>

¿Cuanto crees que nos ponga el maestro?-Pregunto la peliplateada jugando con un lápiz

Yo espero que una buena calificación-Dijo el pelirosa "escribiendo" en su libreta

¿Que haces?-Pregunto curiosa Julie

Na..nada-Dijo Baron ruborizada

¿Que escribes?-

Ya te dije que nada-Dijo el ojiazul escondiendo su libreta

Déjame ver-Dijo Julie agarrando la libreta de Baron pero esta se quedo sorprendida por lo que veia

No-Dijo Baron poniéndose las manos en los ojos

Baron es hermoso-Dijo la peliplateda viendo su retrato dibujado en la libreta

¿Encerio?-

Si gracias esta hermoso-Dijo Julie dandole un beso en la mejilla al pelirosa

De..de nada-Dijo Baron ruborizado

* * *

><p><em>En la cafeteria<em>

Mew y Keith se encontraban comiendo juntos en la cafetería

¿A si que querías disculparte?-Dijo Mew confusa

Si de hecho Mira me dijo que me disculpara contigo-

Entonces solo porque Mira te dijo que te disculparas lo hiciste-Dijo la pelirosa comenzando a enojarse

Si-

Entonces no lo hiciste por voluntad propia-Dijo Mew levantándose de la silla

No no quise decir eso-Dijo el ojiazul arrepentido ya que se dio cuenta de que lo había echado a perder

¡De seguro no pensabas ayudarme con el Vestido de seguro Mira te dijo!-

No yo lo hice por voluntad propia-Dijo Keith agarrando la mano de Mew

Suéltame-

No hasta que me escuches-

Ah déjame pensar ah si NO-Dijo Mew agarrando su jugo de fresa para despues volver a mojar a Keith

¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!

¡TU IGUAL!-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose furiosa

*ES IMPOSIBLE ESA CHICA...Pero tengo que admitir que me gusta su actitud* Pensó Keith sonriendo mientras veía a Mew irse

* * *

><p>En los casilleros<p>

Alice se encontraba guardando unos libros en su casillero pero cierta pelimorada los tiro al piso

Roberta ¿que quieres?-Dijo la ojicafe molesta

Advertirte que no te acerques a mi "novio"-Dijo la ojiambar sonriendo

Es mi compañero para el proyecto así que no puedo dejar de verlo-Dijo Alice recogiendo sus libros del piso pero Roberta le jalo el pelo

Shun es mio-

Ayyy... Roberta me duele-

¿Y que quieres que haga...soltarte? jajajajajaja-Dijo la pelimorada riéndose cada vez mas

Shun es solo un amigo y ya-Dijo Alice derramando una lagrima

No lo creo-Dijo Roberta azotando a Alice contra los casilleros

¡Suelta mi pelo!-Dijo la pelinaranja suplicando porque ya no aguantaba mas el dolor

NO-Dijo la ojiambar sacando unas tijeras de su mochila

Roberta no-

Me pregunto como te verías con el pelo corto-Dijo la morena agarrando pedazo del cabello de Alice

NO-

¡ROBERTA SUELTA A ALICE!-Dijo Shun corriendo a auxiliar a Alice

¡Me las pagaras Alice-Le susurro al oido Rebeca a Alice y despues se fue corriendo

¿Alice estas bien?-Dijo el pelinegro ayudando a levantar a Alice

Si gracias-Dijo Alice secándose las lagrimas de su cara

¿Que paso?-

¡TU NOVIA ESO FUE LO QUE PASO!-Dijo la pelinaranja volviendo a llorar

Alice-Dijo Shun abrazándola

SUELTAME-

Alice ella no es mi novia-

¡Y yo soy la reencarnación de Afrodita , a quien quieres engañar!-

*La verdad si parece afrodita*Penso Shun divertido

¡SHUN!-

Roberta no es mi novia

No te creo-

Alice estas celosa-Dijo Shun sonriendo

NO-Grito Alice ruborizada

Entonces porque tanto drama-

Porque...porque...ARGG CONTIGO ES...Es-Dijo la pelinaranja pero Shun la agarro de la cintura y se puso nerviosa

¿Estas celosa?-

No-Dijo Alice desviando su mirada ya que no quería ver esos ojos ámbar porque si lo hacia terminaria confesando

Alice mírame a los ojos-Pidió Shun y no pudo y volteo a verlo

*No lo digas*-Suplicaba Alice mentalmente

¿Estas celosa?-

Si lo admito-Dijo la pelinaranja soltándose del amarre de Shun

Alice-

No soporto verte con alguien mas por el simple echo de que te amo Shun-Dijo Alice derramando lagrimas de sus ojos

Alice enrecio me amas-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando tierna mente la cara de Alice

Si Shun...-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo pero noto que Shun se acercaba lentamente a sus labios

Yo también te amo...-Dijo Shun cerrando las palabras con un beso

El beso fue tierno y muy dulce, Alice recibió su primer beso y se había quedado en shock ,el también sentia lo mismo que ella por el , ese momento para ella era único e irreemplazable pero cierta persona los estaba viendo y por lo visto muy molesta

*¡TE ODIO ALICE GEHABICH TE ODIO!...Pero pronto recibirás una sorpresa* Pensó Roberta yéndose furiosa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun : *¬*<strong>_

_**Yo: Shun estas ahi**_

_**Shun: *¬***_

_**Yo: Ya lo perdimos u.u**_

_**Consi:Es cierto**_

_**Yo: Y tu quien eres**_

_**Consi: Adivina**_

_**Yo: PEDRO EL POLLO! :D**_

_**Consi:( Cae al estilo anime ) SOY TU CONCIENCIA!**_

_**Yo: Ahh**_

_**Consi:*Deberas esta bruta esta niña***_

_**Yo: ¿Que dijiste?**_

_**Consi: Nada **_

_**Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS ,QUE ROBERTA ES UNA BABOSA ETC.**_

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	9. ¡La canción de Roberta!

**_Hola amigos de Fan fiction_**

**_Shun: Estoy Tan feliz! :D_**

**_Yo: Oh encerio , te juro que no se nota ¬¬ (sarcastica)_**

**_Shun: Si ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Gracias por sus reviews los apreciamos mucho n.n_**

**_Shun: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Estas celosa?-<p>

No-Dijo Alice desviando su mirada ya que no quería ver esos ojos ámbar porque si lo hacia terminaria confesando

Alice mírame a los ojos-Pidió Shun y no pudo y volteo a verlo

*No lo digas*-Suplicaba Alice mentalmente

¿Estas celosa?-

Si lo admito-Dijo la pelinaranja soltándose del amarre de Shun

Alice-

No soporto verte con alguien mas por el simple echo de que te amo Shun-Dijo Alice derramando lagrimas de sus ojos

Alice enrecio me amas-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando tierna mente la cara de Alice

Si Shun...-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo pero noto que Shun se acercaba lentamente a sus labios

Yo también te amo...-Dijo Shun cerrando las palabras con un beso

El beso fue tierno y muy dulce, Alice recibió su primer beso y se había quedado en shock ,el también sentia lo mismo que ella por el , ese momento para ella era único e irreemplazable pero cierta persona los estaba viendo y por lo visto muy molesta

*¡TE ODIO ALICE GEHABICH TE ODIO!...Pero pronto recibirás una sorpresa* Pensó Roberta yéndose furiosa

* * *

><p>Lamento haberme puesto asi-Dijo Alice ruborizada<p>

No tienes que disculparte-

Pero me porte muy grosera contigo-

Alice eso ya no importa lo que importa es que ya estamos juntos-

Eso es cierto-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Asi me gusta-Dijo Shun besandola

¿Sabes algo?-

¿A que te refieres?-

A Roberta no le agradara que seamos novios-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

Eso es cierto pero porque la sonrisa-

Porque ya quiero ver su cara-Dijo la ojicafe riendo

Sabes yo también-

Shun Te amo-

Yo también a ti Alice-Dijo el pelinegro besándola

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Ronerta<p>

¡¿DE VERDAD?-Grito Mint en shock

Si esa mosca muerta es la novia de Shun-Dijo la pelimorada apretando su almohada con rabia

¿Pero como se hicieron novios?-Pregunto Ichicho

Larga historia-

¿Que cantaras mañana?-

Si mañana es el proyecto-

Y vale el 70% de la calificación final...-

Créanme a todos les sorprenderá lo que voy a cantar-

¿Ya ensayaste?

No-

Pero necesitas practicar para ver que tienes mal y que tienes bien-

ICHIGO YO SOY PERFECTA NO NECESITO ENSAYAR-

De acuerdo-

Bueno nos vamos adios...-Dijeron Ichigo y Minyt yendose

*Ensayar es para idiotas inútiles yo soy perfecta*-Pensó la ojiambar mientras agarraba una pastilla y se la tomaba

* * *

><p><em>Con Mew<em>

Mew se encontraba en las canchas de football muy pensativa

¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-Se dijo Mew confusa

_Flashback_

_¿A si que querías disculparte?-Dijo Mew confusa_

_Si de hecho Mira me dijo que me disculpara contigo-_

_Entonces solo porque Mira te dijo que te disculparas lo hiciste-Dijo la pelirosa comenzando a enojarse_

_Si-_

_Entonces no lo hiciste por voluntad propia-Dijo Mew levantándose de la silla_

_No no quise decir eso-Dijo el ojiazul arrepentido ya que se dio cuenta de que lo había echado a perder_

_¡De seguro no pensabas ayudarme con el Vestido de seguro Mira te dijo!-_

_No yo lo hice por voluntad propia-Dijo Keith agarrando la mano de Mew_

_Suéltame-_

_No hasta que me escuches-_

_Ah déjame pensar ah si NO-Dijo Mew agarrando su jugo de fresa para despues volver a mojar a Keith_

_¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!_

_¡TU IGUAL!-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose furiosa_

Fin del Flashback

_*Creo que me pase con lo del jugo*-Penso Mew divertida mientras miraba como el viento jugaba con su cabello_

Mew no sabia que cierto ojiazul la estaba viendo desde lejos y con mucha dulcura

*Aun no puedo olvidar el momento en el que te conoci...-

_Flashback_

_Toma esto-Dijo Keith lanzando el jugo de fresa hacia Ace pero el peliverde lo esquivo y le callo a cierta pelirosa en la cara_

_Ahh-Dijo Mew en shock al ver que estaba llena de jugo de fresa tanto en la cara y el pelo como el uniforme_

_Lo...lo siento-Dijo Keith arrepentido y a la vez asombrado por la belleza de Mew_

_Mew-Dijo Mira sin habla al ver a su amiga llena de jugo de fresa_

_¿Mew?-Dijo Keith shokeado ya que imaginaba a Mew distinta_

_Keith que le hiciste-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando una servilleta para limpiarle la cara a su amiga_

_Asi que tu eres Keith estabas igual como me imaginaba oh espera ESTAS PEOR-Grito Mew agarrando un jugo de mandarina y derramando se la a Keith en la cara_

_...-_

_POR ESO LE DECÍA A MIRA QUE NO QUERÍA CONOCERTE POR LO VISTO ERES ARROGANTE, TESTARUDO, UN MACHISTA , MUJERIEGO Y POR LO VISTO TE GUSTA DERRAMAR JUGOS EN LA CARA DE LA GENTE-Grito la ojiazul yéndose furiosa_

_Uyy-Dijeron la pelinaranja y el peliverde_

_Eso es tener carácter-Dijo Ace riéndose porque una chica derramo jugo en su mejor amigo_

_Keith discúlpate con Mew-Dijo Mira alcando la ceja lo que daba a entender que estaba molesta_

_Yo disculparme ella debería disculparse , POR QUE A LA QUE LE GUSTA DERRAMAR JUGOS EN LA CARA DE LA GENTE ES OTRA-Grito Keith para que Me lo oyera y esta lo ignoro_

_Fin del flashback_

En ese momento Mew giro su cabeza y sintio que alguien la estaba observando y sus sospechas fueron correctas alguien la estaba viendo y era Keith y el la saludo desde lejos y ella hizo lo mismo pero la felicidad de la chica duro poco ya que cierta peliazul llamada Mint agarro a Keith de la mano lo cual la molesto , encelo y la entristeció

*Odio a sus admiradoras*-Penso la pelirosa molesta yéndose de las gradas

*Hay no*-Penso Keith triste

* * *

><p><em>Al dia siguiente<em>

Bien alumnos espero que sus voces sean buenas para las canciones que han elegido porque ya saben que es el 70% de su calificacion final-Dijo el maestro

No lo decepcionaremos-Dijeron todos

Eso espero Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki pasen-

Si-

Runo

(Equivocada-Thalia)

Dan

(Ya lo veia venir -Moderatto)

Dan y Runo

(Besame-Camila)

No esta nada mal , me gusto mucho , unas cuantas des afinaciones pero me encanto les pongo un 9.8-

¡SI!-Exclamaron Runo y Dan mientras se abrazaban

Baron Leltoy y Julie Makimoto pasen-

Julie

(Entre tu y mil mares-Laura Pausini)

Baron

(Lo dejaría todo-Chayanne)

Julie y Baron

(Duele el amor-Alex Syntek y Margarita)

Bien las canciones estuvieron bien , Julie te note un poco nerviosa y tu tambien Baron pero tambien supieron controlar las canciones les doy un 9.4

Gracias-

Bien Roberta pasa-

Con Gusto-

Roberta tu caso es difícil porque me rogaste que lo hicieras sin compañía , sin pareja así que la canción que elijas no te favorecerá-

Ya vera que cuando cante no me va a bajar ni un solo punto-

Eso espero-

La cancion que cantare se llama Estoy enamorada-

!¿QUE?¡


	10. Mi miedo regresa

**_Buenos dias a todos_**

**_Shun: COMO TE ATREVISTE!_**

**Yo: ¿A que?**

**Shun: A QUE ESA NOS ROBARA LA CANCION**

**Yo: Ah eso u.u**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Yo :P**

**Shun: Agradecemos sus reviews**

**Yo: Sin nada mas que decir**

**Shun: Los dejamos leer**

* * *

><p>Bien Roberta pasa-<p>

Con Gusto-

Roberta tu caso es difícil porque me rogaste que lo hicieras sin compañía , sin pareja así que la canción que elijas no te favorecerá-

Ya vera que cuando cante no me va a bajar ni un solo punto-

Eso espero-

La cancion que cantare se llama Estoy enamorada-

!¿QUE?¡

* * *

><p>Shun nos robo la canción!-Dijo Alice enojada<p>

Tranquila ... bueno no no hay que estar tranquilos-

Gracias por el apoyo-

Mi amor es que no se que haremos no hay forma de que tengamos una nueva canción en dueto-

Bueno...-

¿Tienes algo?-

Si esto-Dijo Alice sacando una hoja que contenía una canción

Eres lo máximo-Dijo Shun besando a Alice en la mejilla

Lo se-Dijo Alice burlona mente

* * *

><p>¿Y que le pareció?-Dijo Roberta feliz<p>

Estuvo...-Dijo el maestro pero fue interrumpido

Maravilloso, Estupendo , fantastico , la mejor que a visto-

Nefasta-

¡¿QUE?-

La canción esta escrita para un duo no para un solo-

*CHIN SE ME OLVIDO QUE LA CANCION ERA PARA DUETO*-Pensó Roberta furiosa

Lamento decirte que te sacaste un 6-

QUE NO PUEDE PONERME ESO-

Es lo que te mereces-

Ashhh..._*Almenos deje sin cancion a Alice y a Shun*-_

Alice pasa es tu turno de cantar-

De acuerdo-

(Angel-Yuridia)

_Así es la ley _  
><em>Hay un ángel <em>  
><em>Hecho para mí <em>  
><em>Te conocí <em>  
><em>El viento se me fue <em>  
><em>Tal como llego <em>

_Y te fallé _  
><em>Te hice daño <em>  
><em>Tantos años yo <em>  
><em>Pase por todo sin pesar <em>  
><em>Te ame sin casi amar <em>  
><em>Y al final quien me salvó <em>  
><em>El ángel que quiero yo <em>

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos _  
><em>Dejándome tu beso <em>  
><em>Junto el corazón <em>  
><em>Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor <em>  
><em>Por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo <em>

_Cuando esto es fatal ya no sé que hacer _  
><em>Ni a donde ir <em>  
><em>Me fijo en ti <em>  
><em>Y te siento cerca pensando en mi <em>

_El cuerpo se me va _  
><em>hacia donde tu estas <em>  
><em>Mi vida cambió <em>  
><em>El ángel que quiero yo <em>

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos _  
><em>Dejándome tu beso <em>  
><em>Junto el corazón <em>  
><em>Y otra vez tu abriéndome tus alas me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor <em>  
><em>Por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo <em>

_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos _  
><em>Dejándome tu beso <em>  
><em>Junto el corazón <em>  
><em>Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor <em>  
><em>Por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo<em>

Shun Kazami pase-

(Nuestro amor sera leyenda-Alejandro Sanz)

_No hay doctor que me retenga_  
><em>No hay dolor que me detenga<em>  
><em>No hay planeta que me eclipse<em>  
><em>O de tu lado me desvíe<em>

_Del clamor yo no dependo_  
><em>Del halago me desprendo<em>  
><em>No hay error que me resigne<em>  
><em>Ni un porqué que me empecine<em>

_No hay rencor que me de frío_  
><em>No hay amor como este mío<em>  
><em>Tus acciones te definen<em>  
><em>El destino es quien camine<em>  
><em>No hay temblor que me delate<em>  
><em>No hay distancia que esté lejos<em>

_Desde lejos nos tenemos en el fuego_  
><em>Desde lejos nos tenemos en los mares<em>  
><em>Desde lejos yo te siento amor<em>  
><em>Desde lejos nos tenemos en los huesos<em>  
><em>Desde lejos nuestros cuerpos se hacen aire<em>  
><em>Desde lejos yo te puedo amar<em>  
><em>Desde lejos nuestro amor será leyenda<em>  
><em>Desde lejos hablarán<em>  
><em>De este amor que es de leyenda van a hablar<em>

_No hay honor en esta guerra (ni en ninguna Guerra)_  
><em>Ni fervor que la merezca<em>  
><em>No hay un fin que me de brío<em>  
><em>No hay bufón que me divierta<em>

_Si eres fe yo me convierto_  
><em>Tu existencia me da aliento<em>  
><em>Te lo digo convencido<em>  
><em>No hay amor como este mío<em>

_Y eso siento más o menos_  
><em>Y por eso mismo muero<em>  
><em>Dime si no merecemos<em>  
><em>Dar la vida en intentar<em>  
><em>Si he de amarte desde lejos<em>  
><em>Quiero hacerlo hasta el final… final, final.<em>

_Desde lejos yo te quiero con el fuego_  
><em>Desde lejos yo te tengo con los mares<em>  
><em>Desde lejos yo te siento amor<em>  
><em>Desde lejos nos tenemos en los huesos<em>  
><em>Desde lejos nuestros cuerpos se hacen aire<em>  
><em>Desde lejos yo te puedo hablar<em>  
><em>Desde lejos nuestro amor será leyenda<em>  
><em>Desde lejos hablarán<em>  
><em>De este amor que es de leyenda y tú te vas <em>

Ahora quiero escuchar su dueto-

Si-

La cancion que cantaremos se llama...Mi pecado

*¡¿WHAT?...SE SUPONE QUE LA CANCION SE DEBERIA LLAMAR ESTOY ENAMORADA* Pensó Roberta rascándose las manos

Bien empiecen-

(Mi pecado-Maite perroni y Reik)

Shun: Mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo

Y el corazón te entregue

Y aunque el mundo intento separar los caminos

nunca olvide...

Alice: Tus caricias marcaron mi piel

Y tu voz mi corazón

Shun y Alice: Y en tus brazos el cielo encontré

Alice: Y en tus ojos la fe

Shun y Alice: Eres tu solo tu

La razon por la que vivire

Fuiste tu

Solo tu

Shun: La mujer que yo siempre soñe

Shun y Alice: Mi pecado eres tu

siempre te ame

...

Alice: Que difícil fingir que el pasado no existe

Sigues aquí junto a mi

A pesar del dolor

Tu recuerdo persiste

Voy tras de ti...

Shun: Tus caricias marcaron mi piel

Alice: Y tu voz mi corazon

Shun: En tus brazos el cielo encontre

Alice: Y en tus ojos la fe

Shun y Alice: Eres tu

Solo tu

La razon por la que vivire

Fuiste tu solo tu

Shun: La mujer que yo siempre soñe

Shun y Alice Mi pecado eres tu siempre te ame

Shun: Siempre te ame

Alice: Ohh

Shun y Alice: Eres tu solo tu

La razon por la que vivire

Fuiste tu

Solo tu

La mujer que yo siempre soñe

mi pecado eres tu

Mi pecado eres tu

Mi pecado eres tu

Siempre te ame

Siempre te ame...

Siempre te ame...

Alice: Este es mi pecado ¿cual es el tuyo?

Shun: Mi pecado eres tu

*¡ME LLEVA YA SACARON 10!* Pensó la pelimorada

Debo admitir que la canción no me llamo la atención pero me gusto mucho como cantaron les dare un 10-

Gracias-Dijeron ambos felices

De nada , Roberta te espero mañana terminando las clases para que presentes el examen-

¿Es mucho?-

Tranquila el examen tiene como 20 paginas nada mas-Dijo el maestro yéndose

¡¿QUE?-

Roberta como pudiste robarnos la canción-Dijo Alice enojada

No se de que hablas-

Tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-

Me largo-Dijo la ojiambar ignorando a Alice

¡Argg la odio!-

Tranquila Alice-

Si lo intentare-

* * *

><p>Con Mew y Mira<p>

¿Entonces como vas con Ace?-Dijo la pelirosa cerrando su casillero

Mal es demasiado timido cuando esta conmigo-

Pero es una señal de que le gustas-

Mejor dejemos de hablar del tema ¿Como vas con mi hermano?-

¡EH!-Dijo Mew roja

Ya sabes a que me refiero-

Pues la verdad no-Dijo la ojiazul desviado la mirada

Mew-

Tu hermano no me gusta-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si-

no-

si-

no-

si-

no-

no-

SI!...¡¿QUE? ARGGG-Dijo Mew enojada ya que cayo en la trampa de Mira

¡SI TE GUSTA!-

Ya te dije que no y sabes mejor me voy a mi taller-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose

_*Digas lo que digas yo se que te gusta mi hermano*-Penso Mira _

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba en los pasillos mientras leía un libro pero alguien le tapo la boca y la empujo contra los casilleros

Roberta no me hagas daño-Dijo Alice quien tenia los ojos cerrados

¿Estas segura que soy Roberta?-¿?

¡TU! QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI-

Vine por mi premio-Dijo ¿? para empezar a besar su cuello

¡ QUÍTATE CERDO!-

No amor-

¡ QUÍTATE MASCARADE!-Grito Alice empezando a llorar

* * *

><p><strong>¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!<strong>

**_Shun: ¡EL! ¿POR QUE PRECISAMENTE EL?_**

**_Yo: Oh querias que pusiera a Klaus ¬¬_**

**_Shun : No ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Eso pensé n.n pero no pondria a Klaus de malo _**

**_Shun: ¿PORQUE?_**

_**Yo: Pues por que esta guapo :P**_

**_Shun: ¬w¬ chicas_**

**_Yo: Chicos_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , QUE KLAUS ESTA FEO!_**

**_YO: NO ES CIERTO!_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	11. Secuestrada

**_Hola a todos los que se encuentran leyendo este fic y a los que no tambien n.n_**

**_Shun: ¿Lice-san que no se te olvida algo? ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¿Que?_**

**_Shun: QUE MI HERMOSA NOVIA ESTA CON ESE_**

**_Yo: Ah si es cierto _**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Alice se encontraba en los pasillos mientras leía un libro pero alguien le tapo la boca y la empujo contra los casilleros<p>

Roberta no me hagas daño-Dijo Alice quien tenia los ojos cerrados

¿Estas segura que soy Roberta?-¿?

¡TU! QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI-

Vine por mi premio-Dijo ¿? para empezar a besar su cuello

¡ QUÍTATE CERDO!-

No amor-

¡ QUÍTATE MASCARADE!-Grito Alice empezando a llorar

* * *

><p>Me alegra que me recuerdes-Dijo Masquerade besando a Alice a la fuerza<p>

¡ QUÍTATE CERDO ASQUEROSO!-Grito Alice con todas sus fuerzas

Mas respeto Alice-

ERES UN COCHINO, SUEL-TA-ME!-Grito Alice lanzando le una bofetada a Masquerade

COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARME-Grito el rubio azotando a Alice contra los casilleros

Me lastimas...-Dijo Alice adolorida cayendo desmayada al piso

Lo siento preciosa...una gran noche nos espera-Dijo Masquerade cargando a Alice

* * *

><p>Con Runo y Julie<p>

Ya dile lo que sientes-Dijo Runo

Es que no se como decirle-

AY JULIE TU ERES...¡JULIE!-

Si ¿y?...

Que siempre nos alientas para decirle a ese chico que nos gusta y por primera ves NO TE HACES CASO!-

Tienes...¿eso no son las libretas de Alice?-Dijo Julie señalando unas libretas tiradas

Si son-Dijo Runo corriendo hacia donde estaba las libertas

¿Que hacen aquí?-Dijo Julie desconcertada

No se...¿y esto?-Dijo la peliazul agarrando un cristal

Se parece a...-

¡ MASQUERADE!-Grito Runo preocupada

¿Que hace aca?-

No se , hay que buscarla-

Iré por Shun-Dijo Julie

* * *

><p>En la bodega del instituto<p>

SUÉLTAME-Gritaba Alice en llanto

No lo hare-

¿Porque me trajiste aqui? ¿Porque regresaste? ¿Como me encontraste?-Decía Alice mientras Masquerade le amarraba las manos y los pies

Preguntas demasiado-

¡RESPONDE!-

Bien regrese por ti querida , te encontré gracias a mi prima-

Ay es cierto se me olvidaba , Roberta es y tu prima , Mint es tu hermana e Ichigo también es tu prima-

Tan lista como siempre-

Ahora responde ¿para que me trajiste?-

Para divertirnos-Dijo Masquerade empezando a besar a Alice a la fuerza

* * *

><p>Con Shun y Dan<p>

¿Que no paras de comer?-Dijo Shun viendo como Dan devoraba su comida

No-

¡SHUN!-Gritaron Runo y Julie

¿Chicas que pasa?-

Alice...-

¿Alice que?-

Esta en peligro?-Dijo Julie exhausta

¿Donde esta?-Dijo Shun preocupado

No sabemos-

Vamos a buscarla-

Si-

* * *

><p>Con Mew<p>

Mew se encontraba en su taller de modas concentrándose en sus diseños pero Mint la veía con enojo y rabia lo cual incomodaba un poco a la pelirosa

Mint podrías dejar de mirarme así-Pidió Mew

No-

¿Que pasa? jamas me habías visto así-Dijo la ojiazul confusa

¿QUIERES QUE TE DIGA LO QUE PASA?-

Si no es mucha molestia , si-

Lo que pasa es que quiero que te alejes de Keith-

¿Que?-

Lo que acabas de oir-

Pero Keith es mi amigo

Y yo soy Barney ,¡ CLARO QUE NO LO VES COMO UN AMIGO!-

Mint ¿podemos hablar? a solas-Dijo Roberta Llegando

Yo ya me iba ,aquí huele a azufre-Dijo Mew "yéndose"

La odio-

Tenemos que hablar de la sorpresa que le tenemos a Alice-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

_*Que sorpresa*-Pensó Mew _

¿Esta en la bodega?-

Si y de seguro sufriendo-Rio Roberta

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>Shun: DEJARAS QUE ESE BASTARDO ABUSE DE ALICE!<p>

Yo: ...

Shun: RESPONDE

Yo: NO!

Shun : DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , QUE MASQUERADE ES UNA BASURA ETC

Hasta la proxima


	12. Desesperación

**_Hola amigos de fanfiction_**

**_Aquí dejando otro capitulo de esta historia_**

**_Shun: Hum ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Ay de acuerdo señor impaciente!_**

**_Shun: ^^ AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Mint ¿podemos hablar? a solas-Dijo Roberta Llegando<p>

Yo ya me iba ,aquí huele a azufre-Dijo Mew "yéndose"

La odio-

Tenemos que hablar de la sorpresa que le tenemos a Alice-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

_*Que sorpresa*-Pensó Mew _

¿Esta en la bodega?-

Si y de seguro sufriendo-Rio Roberta

* * *

><p><em>*Tengo que llamar a Shun el debe de saber esto*-Pensó Mew yéndose <em>

Mew empezó a correr y por andar distraída tumbo a cierta persona y se cayo encima de...

Keith-Dijo la pelirosa ruborizada

Mew-Decia el ojiazul en el mismo estado que la pelirosa

Lo...lo siento-Dijo la pelirosa pero se puso mas nerviosa al sentir la mano de Keith en su cintura

No tienes que disculparte-Dijo Keith acercándose a los labios de la pelirosa

Kei...Keith-Dijo la ojiazul cerrando los ojos pero se le vino un recuerdo a la mente

Flashback

Tu nunca seras alguien en la vida-

¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!-Gritaba una Mew de 14 años

Nadie te querrá porque estas ¡FEA!-

¡BASTA!-

Si algun dia te besan sera por lastima-

Fin del flahback

No puedo-Dijo la pelirosa parándose para después salir corriendo

Mew...-

_*Tengo que salvar a Alice no hay tiempo para decirle a Shun...le mandare un mensaje*-_

* * *

><p>En la bodega<p>

Habia un uniforme botado de chica del instituto y efectivamente era la ropa de Alice , estaba casi en ropa interior , estaba llorando , rogando para que la dejaran salir pero no recibía respuesta de Masquerade

Déjame ir Masquerade...te lo ruego-Dijo Alice en llanto

No preciosa-

Masquerade si sigo aquí en estas condiciones sufriré una crisis emocional-

Y ami que lindura-

Por favor... Masquerade antes eramos buenos amigos-

¿Eramos?-

Si pero Roberta llego y no se que te dijo y te volviste otro-

Mira tu "amigo" o tu mejor amigo sigue siendo ese-

El nunca...-Dijo Alice tratando de explicar pero Masquerade se quedo mirando su cuello

¿Sigues usando ese collar?-Dijo el rubio agarrando el collar de media luna de Alice

S..si-

Que asco-Dijo Masquerade arrancando el collar de su cuello

DÁMELO-

No-

ES MIO , EL ME LO REGALO-

Pues que pena-

_*Alice cálmate... cálmate...tranquila...me va a violar...va a abusar de mi*-Penso Alice entrando en crisis emocional_

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Shun se encontraba con Runo en los pasillos buscando a Alice y por lo visto estaban muy desesperados

¡Demonios!-Dijo Shun molesto azotando su puño contra los casilleros

Shun tranquilo-

¿Tranquilo?...No se quien tiene a Alice y ella debe de estar suplicando ayuda-

Shun en primer lugar tienes que tranquilizarte en segunda la vamos a encontrar-

De acuerdo me tranquilizare-

En eso a Shun le llego un mensaje en el celular

¿Quien es?-

Es de Mew...SABE DONDE ESTA ALICE-

Vamos entonces-

Si-

* * *

><p>Afuera de la bodega<p>

Mew se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la bodega lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre agarrando la barbilla de Alice

*Se valiente Mew*-Pensó la pelirosa entrando a la bodega

Ya es hora vamos a pasarla bien-Dijo Masquerade besando el cuello de Alice

¡ SUÉLTAME!-

CERDO-Grito Mew dándole un golpe a Mascarade dejándolo inconciente

Mew sácame de aquí...tienes que huir...va a despertar...¡NOS VIOLARA!-Grito Alice desesperada

Esta debe ser la famosa crisis emocional...-Dijo la ojiazul desatando a Alice

Gracias...-Dijo la pelinaranja temblorosa

Ten-Dijo Mew quitándose su chaqueta para cubrir a Alice

¡COMO TE ATREVES!-Grito Masquerade golpeando a Mew de espaldas

¡MEW!-

SAL AHORA-Grito la pelirosa y Alice obedeció y se fue

*Esa voz*-Pensó Masquerade

QUÍTATE DE MI MALDITO CERDO...-Grito la ojiazul pero al voltearse se quedo en shock al ver quiene ra el agresor y el tambien se quedo en el mismo estado

Mew...-

Masquerade...-

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Shun:Ahora si estoy confundido_**

_**Yo: Encerio**_

_**Shun: Si ahora resulta que esos dos se conocen**_

_**Yo: Si Keith se enterara de que...**_

_**Shun: ¿De que?**_

_**Yo: pronto lo sabras**_

_**Shun: ¬¬ , Dejen reviews , preguntas, sugerencias , opiniones , dudas , Que pronto tendre a mi Alice pronto n.n**_

_**Hasta la proxima **_


	13. Una ruda pelea

**_¿HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN!_**

**_Aquí dejando otro capitulo de esta historia_**

**_Shun: YA QUIERO VER A ALICE!_**

**_Yo: ¬¬ que impaciente de veras!_**

**_Shun: Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>SAL AHORA-Grito la pelirosa y Alice obedeció y se fue<p>

*Esa voz*-Pensó Masquerade

QUÍTATE DE MI MALDITO CERDO...-Grito la ojiazul pero al voltearse se quedo en shock al ver quiene ra el agresor y el tambien se quedo en el mismo estado

Mew...-

Masquerade...-

* * *

><p>Preciosa creí que no te volvería a ver-<p>

Yo también lo pensé así-Dijo la pelirosa agarrando un palo

¿Me vas a golpear?-

Si es necesario si-

No puedo creer que sigas de rencorosa-

Que creías ¿que no lo estaría? , ¡POR TU CULPA MI HERMANA SE ESTA MURIENDO!-Grito Mew con lagrimas en los ojos pero Masquerade la jalo y le dio un golpe en la cara

No es mi culpa que tu hermana haya ido por el mal camino-

Eres un maldito desgraciado-Dijo la pelirosa adolorida

Ni modos alguien tenia que pagar lo de tu hermana y tu te ofreciste Mew-Dijo Maquerade volviendo a golpear a Mew

Siempre me pregunte que vio mi hermana en ti-Dijo Mew con el labio roto

¿No quieres volver a trabajar para mi?-Pregunto el rubio acariciando la cara

¿Acaso eres bipolar? Déjame pensar ah si NO!-Grito la pelirosa y su respuesta fue otro golpe de este

¡ERES HORRIBLE ENTIENDE SOLO YO PUEDO HACER QUE TE QUIERAN!-

NO TE ESCUCHARE YO SE SI SOY HERMOSA O NO , NADIE NECESITA SENTIRSE ASÍ! PORQUE TODAS SOMOS HERMOSAS TANTO POR FUERA COMO POR DENTRO-Grito Mew quien ya estaba toda golpeada

No digas esas son puras ESTUPIDECES!-Grito este

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de la bodega<em>

_*Que debo hacer , si vuelvo me querrá violar , si me quedo Mew sufrirá, que hago , que hago*-Penso Alice nerviosa_

¡ALICE!-Grito Shun corriendo a abrazarla

Shun-Grito Alice correspondiendo al abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar

¿Estas bien? Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro viendo que Alice estaba con el labio roto

...-

¿Quien te hizo esto?-

Shun no...-

¿QUIEN SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE?-

Shun , Mew esta adentro ,ella me salvo y ahora esta sufriendo ayudala-

¿El que te hizo esto esta allá dentro?-Dijo el ojiambar a lo que Alice asintio

LO VOY A MATAR-Grito el pelinegro entrando

NO SHUN!-

¡Alice!-Exclamo Runo abrazandola

Runo lo va a matar-

Shun es fuerte el podrá-

* * *

><p>Empezaras a trabajar todas las noches a partir de mañana-Dijo Masquerade acariciando la cara de Mew<p>

No quiero , NO QUIERO-

¿Porque no?-

Por que no quiero volver a ese infierno-

Hay algo mas ,¿ que me quieres ocultar?-Pregunto el rubio a la que Mew desvió la mirada

Eso es todo-Mintió la pelirosa

Que crees no te creo, me estas ocultando algo o mas bien a alguien-Dijo Masquerade y lo ultimo hizo que Mew se sintiera nerviosa

Ya te dije que no-

Ya veo , estas enamorada de alguien-Dijo Masquerade riendo

No no es así-

A mi no me engañas , estas enamorada de alguien-

¿Y si es así que?-

Pues...-Dijo Masquerade apunto de besar los labios de Mew pero cierto pelinegro se le tiro encima

COMO TE ATREVES A QUERER VIOLAR A ALICE-

SUÉLTAME-

MEW CORRE-

Gracias Shun-Dijo la pelirosa agarrando el collar que Masquerade le había arrancado

¿QUIEN ERES TU?-Grito Masquerade confuso

¡EL NOVIO DE ALICE!-

¡¿QUE?-

LO QUE OYES CERDO-

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de la bodega<em>

¡Mew!-Dijeron ambas en shock al ver que Mew estaba con el labio roto , con un poco de sangre en la cabeza , moretones en los brazos y unas raspadas en la cara

Va monos de aquí-Dijo Mew quien estaba debil

¿Y Shun?-Pregunto Alice preocupada

Le esta dando una paliza a Masquerade-

¿Y como sabes que se llama asi?-Dijo Runo desconcertada

Yo...yo...lo se...porque...porque...tu gritaste su nombre-Dijo Mew mintiendo

Ahh...¡mi collar!-Dijo Alice

Ten...-Dijo la pelirosa dándole el collar a Alice en sus manos para después caer exhausta

¡MEW!-

...-

Esta exhausta , ella fue la que peor sufrio-Dijo Runo

Tenemos que hacer algo-

Alice...-Dijo Shun saliendo un poco golpeado

¡Shun!-Dijo Alice corriendo a abrazarlo

Estas bien-

Si pero mírate-Dijo Alice triste

El quedo peor-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Shun...-

Lo importante es que estas bien-

Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja besando a Shun

No quiero interrumpir este hermoso momento pero tenemos que llevar a Mew a su cuarto-Dijo la peliazul

Si-Dijo Shun cargando a la pelirosa

Le llamare a Mira-Dijo Runo

* * *

><p><em>En la cafeteria<em>

Mira , Ace , Baron y Keith se encontraban en la cafetería mientras comian

¿Entonces te gusta Mint?-Pregunto Ace

No, solo es una amiga ¿porque?-

No lo se-

No seas tonto Ace a mi hermano le gusta Mew-Dijo Mira lo cual hizo que Keith escupiera el agua

¡NO!-Grito Keith todo rojo

Si lo esta-Dijo Baron

Que no ella solo es una amiga-

Al igual que Mint-

Ya les dije que no me gusta-

Te gusta Mew-

NO-

¿Porque resistes en negarlo?-

Porque...-Dijo Keith pero sonó el celular de Mira y esta contesto

Hola Runo...¿Que?...¿Como esta Mew?...Voy para alla-

¿Que le paso a Mew?-Pregunto Keith preocupado

Runo me dijo que la agredieron-

¡¿QUE?-Dijeron todos en shock

¿Donde esta? ¿Quien la agredio?-

No se pero Runo me dijo que esta en su dormitorio alias el mio-

Ire a verla-Dijo Keith yéndose

Y dice que no esta enamorado de ella-Dijo Ace

* * *

><p>En los pasillos<p>

Eres un unitil-Dijo Roberta azotando sus casilleros

No es mi culpa Mew vino y me arruino todo-

¿Mew?-Dijo Mint extrañada

Si no te acuerdas de ella hermanita-Dijo Masquerade

No para nada-

La hermana de Mew fue mi novia hace 2 años-

Ahhh ¿Flora?-

Si ahora debe tener como 16-

¿Ella es hermana de Mew?-

Si , no te suena el apellido Marukura-

Si...¿Pero Mew que tiene que ver con esto?-

Mew trabajo para mi en...

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Mew y Mira<p>

Esta muy exhausta-Dijo Runo mientras le ponía un calmante a Alice en el brazo

Ay-Dijo Alice adolorida

¿Por que le pones eso?-

¿Que Aline no te dijo que cuando le da un ataque le tenemos que poner el calmante?-

Si me dijo pero ya la veía tranquila-

De todos modos es necesario-

¿Y Mew?-

Ella no tiene crisis emocional lo unico que necesita es descansar-

Hum...¿Que paso?...¿Porque me duele la cabeza?-

Tuviste una fuerte pelea con Masquerade-Dijo Shun serio

*Entonces no fue un sueño*-Pensó la pelirosa triste

MEW-Grito Keith entrando al dormitorio y cuando vio a Mew se molesto

...-

¿Quien te hizo esto?-Dijo el ojiceleste agarrando la mano de Mew a lo que causo que ella se ruborizara

No importa quien me lo hizo-

¿Como que no importa?...Dime quien te hizo esto y juro que lo mato-Dijo Keith apretando su puño

Nosotros los dejamos-Dijeron los tres yéndose

Keith por favor no quiero que sigas con el tema-

Lo lamento pero seguiré insistiendo-

¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mi?-

Por que te quiero Mew-Dijo Keith dulcemente lo cual sorprendió a Mew

Keith...-

Co...como una amiga-Dijo Keith nervioso

Oh-Dijo Mew desilusionada

Mew no quiero que te hagan daño-

Keith por favor deja las cosas como están-Dijo la pelirosa seria

¿Como me pides eso?-

Haciéndolo-

Mew...-

Déjame sola-

No lo haré...-

Por favor-

No-

¡VETE!-Grito Mew molesta

Mew...-

No quiero ver a nadie-Dijo la pelirosa tapándose con las sabanas

¡Bien!...TE QUIERO APOYAR Y TU NO QUIERES... Iré a ver a Mint espero que eso no te importe-Dijo Keith serio mientras azotaba la puerta por lo frustrado que estaba

¡TONTO!-Grito Mew lanzando almohadas a la puerta mientras lloraba

_*Lo único que quiero es protegerte de el , no sabes de lo que es capaz , y yo como ilusa pensando que podrías enamorarte de mi porque yo te quiero Keith y mucho...pero por lo visto tu quieres a Mint... y es preferible a que la quieras a ella que me quieras a mi porque si supieras a que ...argg tengo que olvidarte Keith con todo el dolor de mi corazon te voy a olvidar*-_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Sigo confundido<em>**

**_Yo: Ya les conté algo sobre el pasado de Mew _**

**_Shun: Y su hermana porque esta involucrad0?_**

**_Yo: Olvidalo y lee_**

**_Shun; u.u , DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , ¿EN QUE HABRA TRABAJADO MEW? Y QUE MASQUERADE ES UN CERDO!_**

**_Hasta la próxima n.n_**


	14. Amenazas

**_¡HOLA A TODOS ^^_**

**_Shun: HOLA ^^_**

**_Aqui dejandoles otro capitulo de esta historia_**

**_Gracias por regalarnos un poco de tiempo y leer este fic _**

**_Shun: Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Déjame sola-<p>

No lo haré...-

Por favor-

No-

¡VETE!-Grito Mew molesta

Mew...-

No quiero ver a nadie-Dijo la pelirosa tapándose con las sabanas

¡Bien!...TE QUIERO APOYAR Y TU NO QUIERES... Iré a ver a Mint espero que eso no te importe-Dijo Keith serio mientras azotaba la puerta por lo frustrado que estaba

¡TONTO!-Grito Mew lanzando almohadas a la puerta mientras lloraba

_*Lo único que quiero es protegerte de el , no sabes de lo que es capaz , y yo como ilusa pensando que podrías enamorarte de mi porque yo te quiero Keith y mucho...pero por lo visto tu quieres a Mint... y es preferible a que la quieras a ella que me quieras a mi porque si supieras a que ...argg tengo que olvidarte Keith con todo el dolor de mi corazon te voy a olvidar*-_

* * *

><p><em>*No entiendo porque se molesto , yo solo quería estar con ella después de que ese infeliz la maltrato ...fui un tonto al mencionar a Mint frente a Mew*-Pensó el ojiazul triste<em>

¿Keith hola que haces aquí?-Dijo Mint extrañada al ver a Keith en el dormitorio de chicas

Vine a ver a Mew-

Ah...¿Y eso?..._*MALDITA GATA*-_

La agredieron y vine a ver como estaba-

¿Agredieron a Mew?..._*Ojala y mi hermano le haya dado una buena paliza*-_

Si esta muy lastimada...no me gusta verla así-Dijo Keith triste

Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella mas tarde-

¿Enverio?-

Si ahora no puedo porque tengo tarea pero al rato la visitare-

Gracias Mint...adios-

Adios..._*Claro que la visitare para "decirle" que se aleje de ti de una vez por todas*-_

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun y Alice<em>

Ya Shun te dije que estoy bien-Dijo la pelinaranja que se estaba recostando en la cama con ayuda de Shun ya que estaba cansada

No te creo , te inyectaron esa cosa y pronto te quedaras dormida-

Si pero mis padres ya vendrán por mi-

¿Tus padres?-

Si no te acuerdas hoy es viernes-

Ah si se me olvidaba que tus padres vendrán por ti-

Mi madre se pondra muy feliz al saber que soy tu novia-

¿Por que dices eso?-

Por que ya le e hablado mucho a mi madre de ti , hasta te la presente ¿no te acuerdas?-

Si ¿se llama Aome verdad?-

Si-

¿Y a tu padre?-

Uyy no me deja tener novio-Dijo Alice riendo

¿Por que te ríes?-

Por que no le diré-Dijo la pelinaranja tapando su boquita

Creo que esto es parte de la la inyección-

Claro que no-Dijo Alice dándole un beso en los labios a Shun

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro recostándose en la cama junto con Alice

Alice acá esta tu...Me voy-Dijo Runo roja al ver la escena tan comprometedora

Runo hola jajaja-Dijo Alice riendo

¿Esto es parte de la inyeccion verdad?-

Si-

Me voy , Adiós Alice , Adiós Runo-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose

Adiós Shun-

Alice de veras que estas mal-

Me voy a dormir ohhh...-Dijo la pelinaranja para después quedarse dormida

Al fin-Agradeció Runo

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Mira y Mew<p>

Mew se encontraba descansando , estaba profundamente dormida , se veía muy hermosa , inocente , otro ángel entre muchas mas pero cierta persona entro y azoto la puerta lo cual provoco que la pelirosa se despertara rapidamente

¡VALLA LA BELLA DURMIENTE DESPERTÓ!-Grito Mint lanzando le un vaso de agua en la cara

Jum..Jum...¡¿QUE TE PASA?-Grito la pelirosa tosiendo

¡Ya te e dicho que te alejes de Keith y no me haces caso!-

NO ME ALEJARE DE EL TE GUSTE O NO-

Eres una estúpida Keith estaría feliz conmigo-

La felicidad de Keith me importa y mucho-

Pues no te creo...ALEJATE DE EL-

No lo hare-

¿Y porque no?-Pregunto Mint molesta

POR QUE YO LO AMO-Grito Mew

No te creo-

No me importa si me crees o no-

Te vas a alejar de Keith quieras o no-Dijo la peliazul apretando su puño

¿Y como harás eso?-

Si no te alejas de el le contare todo...me refiero a tu trabajo con Masquerade-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

¡¿COMO SABES ESO?-Grito la pelirosa

Masquerade es mi hermano-

_*Con razón*-Pensó la pelirosa_

Yo ya se que no nos parecemos ya que yo soy igual a mi madre-

Tu no puedes amenazarme-

Claro que si y lo haré con mucho gusto...mas bien debería decirselo ahora a Keith-Dijo Mint dirigiéndose a la puerta

NO...me alejare de Keith-

Que bien que nos entendemos...Teibolera-Dijo la peliazul en tono descarado para después salir

Yo no queria ese trabajo pero si no lo hacia Masquerade iba a matar a mi hermana-Dijo la pelirosa comenzando a llorar

* * *

><p>Con Alice<p>

Alice se encontraba dormida profundamente , muy tranquila pero Runo la movio para que despertara

Runo ¿Que pasa?-Dijo Alice despertando

Tus padres llegaron-Dijo la peliazul

¡Los llamaste!-Exclamo Alice preocupada

Si , debian saber que Masquerade estaba aqui-

Runo...-

Alice...-Corrio Aome y abrazo a su hija

Los dejo solos-Dijo la ojiceleste yéndose

Mira como te dejo ese salvaje-Dijo Sasuke enojado

Papá estoy bien y Shun le dio su merecido-

Al menos ese chicos te supo defender-

Si...-

Alice empaca tus cosas-Dijo Aome

¿Que?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

Nos vamos a España-Dijo Sasuke

¡¿QUE?-

Y tu te vienes con nosotros...-

* * *

><p>Keith: OMG MEW ERA TEIBOLERA O.o<p>

Shun: ¡Van a llevarse a Alice a España!

Yo: Si que no prestaron atencio 77

Keith y Shun: Si

Pues SHHH

Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , NO QUE ALICE NO SE VALLA , MINT MIEDO CONTIGO

Hasta la proxima


	15. Nos vamos

_**HOLA A TODOS ^^**_

**_YA SALI DE VACACIONES_**

**_YEAHHH!_**

**_TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR_**

**_Y DESCANSAR :3_**

**_Jejejejeje_**

**_AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejo leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Tus padres llegaron-Dijo la peliazul<p>

¡Los llamaste!-Exclamo Alice preocupada

Si , debian saber que Masquerade estaba aqui-

Runo...-

Alice...-Corrio Aome y abrazo a su hija

Los dejo solos-Dijo la ojiceleste yéndose

Mira como te dejo ese salvaje-Dijo Sasuke enojado

Papá estoy bien y Shun le dio su merecido-

Al menos ese chicos te supo defender-

Si...-

Alice empaca tus cosas-Dijo Aome

¿Que?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

Nos vamos a España-Dijo Sasuke

¡¿QUE?-

Y tu te vienes con nosotros...-

* * *

><p>NO IRE CON USTEDES-Dijo la pelinaranja negandose<p>

Alice , Runo nos contó todo-Dijo Sasuke

No entiendo porque se los dijo-

Porque Runo es tu amiga y quiere que estés bien-Dijo Aome abrazando a su hija

No quiero irme estoy feliz aqui-

¿Feliz? Alice Roberta esta aquí si te quedas puedes correr el mismo destino que el pobre de Inu-Dijo Sasuke agarrando una foto del tocador de Alice donde apariencia Alice y su difunto perro

Papá estoy feliz aqui-

Alice el destino quiere que te vayas con nosotros-

¿Eh?-

A tu padre lo llamaron ayer para que se fuera a España y de hecho hoy íbamos a venir a decirte-

Es coincidencia-

Alice te vas a ir con nosotros-

NO-

Alice eres una niña no te dejare aqui-

Ya no soy una niña tengo 18 años-

Alice te vienes con nosotros-

NO QUIERO , VÁYANSE!-

Yo mismo empacare tus cosas-Dijo el padre de Alice

NO!-Grito la pelinaranja molesta

* * *

><p>En la cafeteria<p>

Dan y Runo se encontraban platicando , sonreían , reían , se agarraban las manos , definitivamente estaban "derramando miel"

No puedo creer que ya cumplamos 1 semana de novios-Dijo Dan feliz

Yo tampoco-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Oye me preguntaba...-

¿Si?-

Bueno es fin de semana y pues me preguntaba si quisieras ir al cine conmigo.¡-

Claro que si Dan-Dijo la ojiceleste abrazándolo

* * *

><p>Con Alice y sus padres<p>

Listo vamonos ya-Dijo Sasuke cerrando la maleta de Alice

NO QUIERO IR-

Alice como...¿Que pasa aquí?-Dijo el pelinegro entrando

Shun-Dijo Alice corriendo a abrazarlo

¿Alice que pasa?-

Mis padres me quieren llevar lejos de aqui-Dijo la pelinaranja llorando en el pecho de su novio

Es por su bien-Dijo Sasuke a lo que Aome asintió

Podría hablar con ella a solas-Dijo e pelinegro

Si-Dijeron ambos padres saliendo del cuarto

Alice...-

Shun no quiero irme-

Alice corres peligro aqui-

Pero tu estas aqui-

Alice yo estoy de acuerdo con tus padres-

¿Que?-

Si te pasara algo no lo soportaría Alice-

Shun soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir-

Alice...-

* * *

><p><em>En la cafeteria<em>

Mew hola...¿Ya estas bien?-Pregunto Runo sonriendo

Si...-Dijo la pelirosa seria

¿Te pasa algo Mew?-Pregunto Dan desconcertado

Si perdón es que necesito estudiar para un examen de mi taller-

Esta bonito el diseño-Dijo Runo sonriendo al ver un dibujo de un vestido en la libreta de Mew

Ah Gracias-

¿Mew que tienes?-

No tengo...nada-Dijo la pelirosa pero vio a cierto ojiazul con cierta peliazul agarrados de la mano

¿Mew que pasa?-

Nada absolutamente nada-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Porque salio así...Oh ya se porque-Dijo Runo mientras veía a Keith y a Mint

* * *

><p>*¡SOY UNA GRAN IMBÉCIL!*-Pensó Mew en llanto<p>

_Flashback_

_¡Ya te e dicho que te alejes de Keith y no me haces caso!-_

_NO ME ALEJARE DE EL TE GUSTE O NO-_

_Eres una estúpida Keith estaría feliz conmigo-_

_La felicidad de Keith me importa y mucho-_

_Pues no te creo...ALEJATE DE EL-_

_No lo hare-_

_¿Y porque no?-Pregunto Mint molesta_

_POR QUE YO LO AMO-Grito Mew_

_No te creo-_

_No me importa si me crees o no-_

_Te vas a alejar de Keith quieras o no-Dijo la peliazul apretando su puño_

_¿Y como harás eso?-_

_Si no te alejas de el le contare todo...me refiero a tu trabajo con Masquerade-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo_

_Fin del Flashback_

Si Keith supiera lo que fui nunca me perdonaría...-Dijo la pelirosa en llanto

En eso sono el celular de Mew y esta contesto

¿Papá que pasa?-Dijo la ojiazul

En eso los ojos de Mew se agrandaron de la impresión y dejo caer su celular

Flora...-Fue lo unico que dijo y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Alice<p>

Hija ya estas lista-Dijo Sasuke

Si...-Dijo Alice agarrando su maleta

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡¿ALICE SE VA A IR?<strong>_

**_Yo:Pues..._**

**_Shun: PORQUE_**

**_Yo: ¿Que no dijiste que si le pasaba algo no te lo perdonarias?_**

**_Shun: TU ESCRIBISTE MIS LINEAS_**

**_Yo: Eso es muy cierto pero ¿no es verdad?_**

**_Shun: Si ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Lice 1 Shun 0 n.n_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , ETC._**

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	16. Malas noticias

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

**_FELICES FIESTAS_**

**_Shun: Ya mañana es noche buena_**

**_Yo: y Luego_**

**_Keith, Shun y yo: NAVIDAD_**

**_Shun: SIIIII!_**

**_Yo: Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Hija ya estas lista-Dijo Sasuke<p>

Si...-Dijo Alice agarrando su maleta

* * *

><p>Lista para quedarme aquí-Dijo la pelinaranja mostrando la maleta vacía<p>

Pero Alice...-Dijo Aome pero Alice la interrumpió

Ya soy mayor de edad mamá y puedo decidir las cosas-

Es cierto-Dijo Aome abrazando a su hija

Aome ¿permites esto?-Dijo Sasuke sorprendido por el acto de su esposa

Si cariño , Alice es mayor de edad y tiene derecho a quedarse aqui-

Pero Aome...-

Nosotros sabemos que es estar en una situación así...recuerdas amor-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo seriamente a su marido

Si-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Entonces me puedo quedar?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Si hija-Dijeron ambos padres

SI-Exclamo Alice abrazando a Shun

Me la cuidas Shun-Dijo Aome

Si señora-

Bueno cariño va monos ya , pero antes...Ten Alice-Dijo la pelinaranja dandole una tarjeta a su hija

¿Que es esto?-

Nuestro teléfono, por si quieres llamarnos y cambias de opinión-

No creo necesitarlo-

De todos modos hasta luego hija-Dijo Sasuke yéndose con Aome

Yo creo que debiste irte con ellos Alice-Dijo el pelinegro

Shun no me ire de aqui sin ti-Dijo Alice abrazandolo

Te amo Alice-

Y yo a ti Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole un dulce beso

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Mew se encontraba con unas maletas en las manos , por lo visto estaba muy deseperada por salir de la escuela pero alguien la azoto fuerte mente en los casilleros

Ayyyy-Decía la pelirosa por el dolor

¿A donde vas preciosa?-Dijo cierto rubio

Masquerade...¡ DÉJAME!-

No...ahora dime ¿a donde vas?-

Como si no supieras , me llamaron para avisarme que ¡VISITASTE A MI HERMANA CARA DE IMBECIL!-

Es cierto hace tiempo que no visito al cuero de tu hermana-Dijo Masquerade sonriendo

DÉJALA EN PAZ , PASE AÑOS PARA QUE TU NO LA MATARAS POR QUE TE DEBÍA DINERO-

Y fue un buen trato , a los clientes les encantaste y gane mucho-Dijo el rubio acariciando la cara de la pelirosa

Lo suficiente para dejar a mi hermana , a mi familia y a mi en PAZ-

Mira tu hermana tenia problemas en ese entonces y mis dulces la hacían sentir tranquila-

Eres un descarado ¡MI HERMANA CASI SE MUERE POR ESTAR TOMANDO TUS DROGAS!-Grito la pelirosa llorando

Sabes siempre te quise tener solo para mi , admito que tu hermana si era buena en la cama pero apuesto que tu lo eres mas-

Eres un pervertido , tienes negocios sucios te acuerdas cuando engañaste a mi hermana dijiste que iban a pasar el fin de semana en la playa y no fue así la secuestraste por que ademas de vender drogas eres UN TRATANTE DE BLANCAS-

CÁLLATE-Dijo el rubio dándole una bofetada a la ojiazul

Visitaste a mi hermana hoy y le ofreciste tus dulces y ella estaba en ¡ REHABILITACIÓN! , ahora por tu culpa Flora se esta muriendo en el hospital porque le diste demás-Dijo Mew quien estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y de ira

No es mi culpa , ademas tiene que pagarme los dulces-

Si quieres dinero no hay problema...-

Yo no quiero dinero te quiero a ti-Dijo Masquerade empezando a besar el cuello de Mew

SUÉLTAME...-

Anda compórtate bien como lo hacías con los clientes

En eso Keith iba pasando por ahí con Ace y al ver que el rubio se intentaba propasar con la pelirosa corrieron a defenderla

MASQUERADE QUÍTATE , DÉJAME EN PAZ-

SUELTALA DESGRACIADO-Grito el rubio apartando a Masquerade de Mew

¿Mew estas bien?-Pregunto el peliverde

No , no lo estoy-

ERES UN INFELIZ COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA-Grito el ojiazul empezando a golpear a Masquerade

Tu ni te hagas que bien que la quieres tener en la cama tanto como yo-Dijo el rubio comenzándose a reír

CLARO QUE NO , YO RESPETO A MEW-Dijo Keith quien seguia golpeando a Masquerade

KEITH BASTA YA-Dijo la pelirosa en llanto

Pero Mew...-

Déjalo por favor-

De acuerdo , Va monos Mew , Ace me ayudas con las maletas-Dijo el ojiceleste cargando a Mew

Si-

_*Interesante Mew ahora se quien es el dueño de tu corazón*-Penso el rubio sonriendo_

* * *

><p><em>En la cafeteria<em>

¡¿Que?-Exclamaron todos

Mis padres me quisieron llevar a España-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Y que paso?-

Les dijo que no-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Y porque?-

Porque aqui esta Shun-Dijo Alice sonriedo

¿Y nosotros que estamos pintados?-Dijo Dan

No , ustedes tambien , los quiero mucho-

Y nosotros a ti Alice-

¿Oye Alice?-Dijo la peliplateada

¿Que pasa Julie?-

No nos has platicado que paso con Masquerade-

Pues lo mismo que a querido desde que se volvio , un salvaje-Dijo la pelinaranja con tono de tristeza en su voz

Me parece difícil de creer que Masquerade se haya convertido en otra persona-Dijo Julie nostalgica

Yo igual-

En eso sono el celular de Mira

¿Quien es?-Pregunto Baron

Es Ace...chicos-Dijo la ojiceleste sorprendida por lo que decia el mensaje

¿Que pasa?-

Masquerade agredió a Mew y quiso abusar de ella-

¡¿QUE?-

Vamos tenemos que verla-Dijo la pelinaranja

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Mew y Mira<p>

¿Ya estas mejor?-Dijo Keith dulcemente

Si...Gracias-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Aun no puedo creer que te haya echo esto-Dijo el ojiceleste apretando su puño

Keith tranquilo ya paso...-

¿Ya paso?, Te juro que si te vuelve a tocar lo mato-

Keith...-

Mew eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida-Dijo Keith agarrando la barbilla de la pelirosa

Tu igual eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida Keith-

_Flashback_

_Empezaras a trabajar todas las noches a partir de mañana-Dijo Masquerade acariciando la cara de Mew_

_No quiero , NO QUIERO-_

_¿Porque no?-_

_Por que no quiero volver a ese infierno-_

_Hay algo mas ,¿ que me quieres ocultar?-Pregunto el rubio a la que Mew desvió la mirada_

_Eso es todo-Mintió la pelirosa_

_Que crees no te creo, me estas ocultando algo o mas bien a alguien-Dijo Masquerade y lo ultimo hizo que Mew se sintiera nerviosa_

_Ya te dije que no-_

_Ya veo , estas enamorada de alguien-Dijo Masquerade riendo_

_No no es así-_

_A mi no me engañas , estas enamorada de alguien-_

_Fin del Flashback_

No...no puedo hacerlo-

Mew...-

No me conoces...no lo conoces a el-Dijo la pelirosa empezando a llorar

Te conozco y eres una buena persona , la mejor que e conocido en mi vida-

No sabes lo que dices si supieras quien soy o quien era , no me querrías volver a ver-

Eso no es cierto nada hará que cambie mi opinión de ti-

Keith yo no quiero que te lastime , entiéndelo si te pasa algo yo me muero-

Correré el riesgo-

!Pero yo no¡...hay mas chicas a las que puedes conocer mejor y tal vez fijarte en alguna otra-Dijo la pelirosa desviando su mirada

Ninguna podrá hacerme sentir lo que yo siento por ti Mew...-

¿Y que hay de Mint?-Dijo Mew soltando varias lagrimas

Yo no la amo-

¿Y a quien amas?...-

A ti Mew , te amo solo a ti-Dijo el ojiceleste agarrando la mano de Mew

Keith...yo...-Dijo Mew cerrando su ojos porque Keith ya la iba a besar y en eso se abrió la puerta

¡MEW!-Exclamaron todos

Chicos ¿que hacen aquí?-Dijo la pelirosa separándose rápidamente de Keith

Nos enteramos por Ace que Masquerade te ataco-Dijo Dan

¿Como estas?-Dijo Alice

Bien gracias por preguntar-Dijo Mew sonriendo falsamente

Chicos ¿puedo hablar con Mew a solas?-Pregunto Alice

Claro-Dijeron todos yéndose

¿De que quieres hablar Alice?-

¿Porque Masquerade te agredio?-

No lo se-Mintio la pelirosa

No te hagas yo se que conoces a Masquerade

¿Que cosas dices Alice?-

Te acuerdas que yo te conté sobre un tipo que hizo mi vida miserable-

Si-

El tipo es Masquerade-

¿Que?-

Mew porfavor dime la verdad-

De acuerdo , Masquerade fue novio de mi hermana Flora y nos hizo la vida imposible a mi familia y a mi-

Mew lo siento-

Yo también , por su culpa mi hermana se esta muriendo-

Mew...-

E sido infeliz por muchos años , siempre e visto por mi hermana-

Pero creo que Keith si te a hecho feliz-

Si pero...-

¿Pero que?-

Pero al menos tu si puedes estar con el hombre que amas , en cambio yo no-

¿Porque?-

Porque Mint me tiene amenazada-

¿Que?-

Masquerade le vendía drogas a mi hermana y si no le pagaba la mataba y otra forma de pagarle era que yo trabajara con el-

¿En que?-

Yo...era teibolera-

Mew...-

Y lo peor era que me obligaba y me obligaba a...-

¿A que?-

A irme con los clientes-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Yo: :3 que lindo!_**

**_Shun: Si ya se que soy lindo n.n , pero lindo es poco u.u_**

**_Yo: NO TU IDIOTA , Keith :3_**

**_Shun:Ese teñido Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: ¡Si!_**

**_Shun: Puff ¬¬ , DEJEN REVIEWS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , QUE SOY MUY GUAPO ;)_**

**_Yo: MAS BIEN A MI KEITH :3_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

FELICES FIESTAS :)


	17. Fiesta

**_HOLA!_**

**_FELIZ CASI AÑO NUEVO_**

**_QUE ES MAÑANA :P_**

**_Shun: SI adios 2011 hola 2012_**

**_:)_**

**_AGREDECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Pero al menos tu si puedes estar con el hombre que amas , en cambio yo no-<p>

¿Porque?-

Porque Mint me tiene amenazada-

¿Que?-

Masquerade le vendía drogas a mi hermana y si no le pagaba la mataba y otra forma de pagarle era que yo trabajara con el-

¿En que?-

Yo...era teibolera-

Mew...-

Y lo peor era que me obligaba y me obligaba a...-

¿A que?-

A irme con los clientes-

* * *

><p>¿El te prostituía?-Pregunto Alice sorprendida<p>

Si pero...-

¿PERO QUE? EL DEBERÍA ESTAR EN LA CÁRCEL-

Alice yo protegí al menos lo que es importante para mi-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

¿Que?...-

Mi virginidad-

¿Aun eres virgen?...-

Si-

Pero me decías que te ibas con los clientes-

Yo desde un principio sabia que Masquerade iba a pedirme eso así que me previne y compre un frasco que contiene algo para hacerte dormir y pues ya sabes yo primero les servia en una copa y cuando despertaban ya era mañana y yo fingía que me estaba vistiendo-

Que creativa...-

Si-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Así me gusta verte , alegre y creo que le deberías dar el si a Keith-Dijo Alice sonriendo le a la pelirosa

Alice yo lo amo y porque lo amo es que no puede estar cerca de mi-

Mew te diré algo dale la oportunidad a Keith y si tu estas lista a decirle la verdad dice la y si Mint o Masquerade le cuentan lo que paso Keith debe tomar una decisión si es apoyarte pero si no lo hace es que no es el amor de tu vida...-

Lo pensare-Dijo Mew abrazando a Alice

* * *

><p><em>En la cafeteria<em>

BASTA YA NO LO SOPORTO-Grito Julie

¿Que pasa Julie?-Pregunto el pelirosa

E ESTADO ESPERANDO SEMANAS-

¿Para que?-

NO PUEDE SER QUE VAYA HACER ESTO-

Julie...-

Humillarme de esta manera-

Eh Julie...-

¿Baron quieres ser mi novio?-

¿Que no yo te lo debería preguntar a ti?-

Exacto ¿que es lo que pasa?-

La verdad ya te lo iba a preguntar-Dijo el pelirosa sonriendo

¡BARON!-Grito furiosa Julie

Mira el lado bueno tu declaración fue creativa-Dijo Baron riendo

Jajajajajaja-

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Shun<em>

Alice y Shun se encontraban en la recamara del pelinegro muy bonitos y muy cariñosos

Shun...-

¿Que pasa Alice?-

E estado pensando y...-

¿Y que?-

Quiero estar contigo , quiero hacer el amor contigo-

¿Estas segura?...-

Si Shun-

Alice tu sabes que te respeto-

Lo se y eso es maravilloso porque te distingue de muchos-

Alice te amo-Dijo el pelinegro dandole un dulce beso

Yo mas...-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>2 semanas <em>_después_

Las chicas se encontraban en el patio de la la escuela y por lo visto ellas estaban muy entusiasmadas

Ya quiero que sea de noche-Dijo Julie emocionada

Igual que todas-Dijo la peliazul

No entiendo porque se emocionan tanto solo es un baile-Dijo Mira irónicamente

En primer lugar porque es un baile en la playa-

¿Y la segunda?-Dijo la pelirosa

Porque vamos a ir con los chicos-Dijo Julie con estrellas en los ojos

Yo me quedare-Dijo Mew

Concuerdo con ella-Dijo Mira

¿Pero porque?-Pregunto Alice

Porque no nos interesa el baile en la playa-Dijo la pelirosa tranquila

¿O es que quieres evitar a mi hermano?-Dijo la pelinaranja picara

¡No!...no es eso-Dijo la ojiazul ruborizada

Has estado evitando a Keith desde hace 2 semanas-Dijo Alice

¿Y?-

Y que tal vez si tu no vayas con el tal vez Mint lo invite a el-

Anda ve ,al menos para ver la cara de Mint-

Lo pensare-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

¿Y tu Mira no iras con el guaperrimo de Ace-Dijo Julie sonriendo lo cual enojo a Mira

Tienes suerte de que Baron no esta aquí o se pondría muy celoso-Dijo la peliazul

Si eso creo...-

No ire con Ace-Dijo la pelinaranja aun molesta

¿Porque no? ayer los vi muy acaramelados-Dijo la ojiplateada picaramente

Eso no te incumbe-Dijo MIra ruborizada

De acuerdo-

Miren a quienes tenemos aquí-Dijo cierta peliazul

A la bola de FRACASADAS-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

Chicas va monos de aqui-Dijo Runo

¿No quieres que te digan tus verdades Runo?-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

O no quieres que yo te diga las tuyas-Dijo la peliazul comenzándose a enojar

Si quieres pelear no tengo ningun problema-

Que bueno porque te voy a mandar al hospital-

No si yo te mando al hospital primero Runis-Dijo la peliroja burlona mente

¿Como me llamaste?-Dijo Runo enojada

Que no oíste te dije RUNIS-

Runo ya cálmate si-Dijo Alice

De acuerdo-Dijo Runo resignada

Oímos que aprobaste el examen y el maestro estuvo tan sorprendido que no te bajo ni un punto Roberta-Dijo Alice seria

Así es , es que obviamente iba a aprobar el examen-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

Si claro...¿Que hiciste para sacar 10?-Dijo Alice no convencida

¿Envenenaste al profesor?-Pregunto Julie

¿O lo amenazaste?-Dijo Runo

¿Que no puedo sacar 10 por mi propia cuenta?-Dijo Roberta "indignada"

No-Dijeron todas

Hum...-

Oye Mew , Keith ya te a preguntado si quieres ir al baile con el-Dijo Mint sonriendo

No ¿porque?-

Pues porque no vas a ir con el-

¿Y porque no?-

Por que Keith ya me invito a MI-Dijo la peliazul satisfactoriamente

Pues bien por ti , chicas me tengo que ir , tengo que terminar mi tarea-Dijo la pelirosa ocultando su tristeza

Pero Mew...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero la pelirosa la interrumpió

No Alice tranquila , si Keith quiere ir con Mint es su problema no el mio-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose

Y tu Alice de seguro tu iras con el bombón de Shun ¿o no?-Dijo la ojiambar

Claro que si-

Ojala y pronto se aburra de ti y se venga conmigo-

Eso nunca pasara-Dijo la pelinaranja empezando a molestarse

¿Que no te das cuenta? Shun solo quiere pasar el rato contigo-

Mentira...-

Como mi primo no pudo quitarte tu virginidad de seguro Shun si lo hará-

CÁLLATE-Grito Alice lanzandole una bofetada a la pelimorada

Ahh...-Dijeron todas en shock

Me las pagaras Alice , NADIE ME PONE UN DEDO ENCIMA-Grito Roberta yéndose furiosa junto con Mint e Ichigo

Soy tu ¡FAN! nadie le había puesto un dedo encima a Roberta-Dijo Runo feliz

Miren la hora que es , ya es tarde y nos tenemos que arreglar para el baile-Dijo Julie

_Horas __después_

Era de noche y casi todo el instituto estaba en la playa disfrutando de la fiesta , los chicos aburridos por estar esperando a las chicas y la mayoría de las chicas del instituto rezando para que ellas no vinieran para poder bailar con sus novios

¿Cuanto se tarda una chica en arreglar?-Pregunto Dan impaciente

Dan traía puesto una camisa color roja manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos rojos

Al parecer casi 1 hora-Dijo el pelirosa

Baron traía puesto una camisa color blanca manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y unos zapatos blancos

Yo preferiría estar esperándolas-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Shun traía puesto una camisa negra manga larga con botones blancos en medio y unos pantalones de mezclilla color blancos y unos zapatos negros

¿Porque?-Pregunto el peliverde

Ace traía puesto una camisa color gris manga larga , unos pantalones de mezclilla color cafe y unos zapatos color gris

Porque prefiero esperar horas por Alice que bailar con Roberta-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Lo dices porque Keith esta bailando con Mint verdad?-Dijo el pelicafe

Keith traía puesto una camisa color verde manga larga , unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos blancos

Si , por lo visto el quería bailar con Mew-

Si...-

¡Chicos!-Exclamo cierta pepliplateada viniendo con las demas

No puede ser-Dijeron todos con la boca abierta

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: ¡QUIERO VER!<strong>

**Yo: ERES UN IMPACIENTE**

**Shun: ¡LO SE!**

**Yo: _*Baka*_**

**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , OH ME VEO GUAPO**

**Yo: KEITH SE VE GUAPO NO TU (Dándole un zape)**

**Shun: AUCH**

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_


	18. Mi pasado

**_HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN EN LAS VACACIONES _**

**_Por que por desgracia ya empezaron las clases y las tareas TWT_**

**_Shun: ¿Tienes un propósito este año?_**

**_Yo: Si me propuse a mejorar mi letra ( mi letra no es muy bonita que digamos ya que la hago a prisas) y a cumplir mas con mis tareas _**

**_Shun: ¿Cuanto te durara el propósito? 1 mes 77_**

**_Yo: 77 , no me arruines el mes_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque?_**

**_Yo: ¡PORQUE ESTE MES CUMPLO AÑOS!_**

**_Shun: Sabia que algo se me olvidaba _**

**_Yo: *Idiota ¬¬* ,AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS ^^_**

**_Los dejamos leer n.n_**

* * *

><p>Porque prefiero esperar horas por Alice que bailar con Roberta-Dijo el pelinegro<p>

¿Lo dices porque Keith esta bailando con Mint verdad?-Dijo el pelicafe

Keith traía puesto una camisa color verde manga larga , unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos blancos

Si , por lo visto el quería bailar con Mew-

Si...-

¡Chicos!-Exclamo cierta pepliplateada viniendo con las demas

No puede ser-Dijeron todos con la boca abierta

* * *

><p>Hola chicos-Dijeron "todas" las chicas sonriendo<p>

Alice vestía un hermoso vestido de playa color amarillo , strapple , le llegaba hasta la rodilla , venia en un chongo dejando caer tiras de cabello en frente , traía el collar de plata con el dije de media luna, traía unos aretes de plata en forma de estrella

Runo vestía un lindo vestido de playa color blanco , se soltó el pelo lo cual hizo que se viera muy hermosa. el vestido era de una manga y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, traía un hermoso collar con un dije de corazón

Julie vestía un vestido strapple color rosado , un poco corto , el vestido traía una especie de lirios dibujados , se veía precioso el vestido, traía el mismo peinado , un collar con un precioso dije de rosa

Mira tría puesto un largo y bonito vestido de playa color amarillo strapple , traía unos aretes de mariposa y un collar con el mismo dije , se rizo un poco el pelo en las puntas

Hola-Dijeron todos intentando disimular su estado de shock

¿Que pasa?-Dijo la peliazul viendo al pelicafe

Na...Nada Runo-Tartamudeo el pelicafe ruborizado

¿Seguro?-

Seguro Runo-

¡OIGAN PERDEDORAS!-Se oyó decir a ciertas primas

Roberta vestía un hermoso y largo vestido de playa color rojo , el vestido traía una manga y mostraba la pierna , Roberta se había rizado el pelo y se pinto los labios del mismo color del vestido , traía una pulsera de rubis y un collar de oro con su nombre

Mint vestía un hermoso y largo vestido blanco de playa , strapple , se rizo el pelo , traía un collar de cisne y unos aretes igual , el vetido lo hizo ella misma , traía a Keith como pareja

Ichigo traía puesto un vestido negro de playa con mangas , el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas , un moño adornaba el vestido , traía el pelo suelto , tenia puesto un collar blanco y unos artes en forma de bola

¿Que quieres Roberta , Mint , Ichigo?-Dijo la pelinaranja cruzada de brazos

Tal vez molestar-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

¿Donde esta la pelos de alambre de Mew?-Pregunto la peliazul sonriendo

¿Que te importa si esta o no esta aquí?-Dijo Mira enojada

Es cierto me alegra que no este aquí porque así yo podre disfrutar de Keith-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Chicas hola...¿Y Mew?-Pregunto Keith

¿A ti que te importa?-Dijo Mira yéndose molesta

¿Que le pasa?-Pregunto el ojiazul confuso

Todo-Dijeron todas

Oye Shun dime ¿Que ves en Alice?-Dijo la ojiambar confusa

Roberta no empieces-Dijo la pelinaranja enojándose

¿Porque? Tienes miedo de que tu novio se fije en mi-Dijo Roberta divertida

No-Dijo la ojicafe seria

Shun cuando te aburras de ella ya sabes donde encontrarme-Dijo la pelimorada guiñándole el ojo a Shun para después irse

Hum...-Bufo Alice molesta mientras se iba enojada

Ay no...Alice espera-Dijo el pelinegro yendo tras ella

Uyyy-Dijeron todos

Roberta si enojo a Alice-Dijo la peliplateada

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Shun<p>

Alice espera...-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando la mano de Alice

¿Que?-Dijo la ojicafe molesta

¿Por que te enojas?-

¡No estoy enojada!-Dijo Alice "enojada"

Tienes razon no estas enojada ¡estas celosa!-Dijo Shun divertido

No lo estoy-Dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada

Alice sabes que yo te amo a ti-Dijo el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de Alice

¿ Enserio?-

Si y esta noche te tengo preparada una sorpresa-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¡Enserio!-Exclamo feliz la pelinaranja

Si preciosa-

¿Y que es?-Pregunto Alice curiosa

Te vas a tener que esperar-

Hum-Dijo Alice mientras sonreía

* * *

><p>En Un Hospital en Japón<p>

Cierta pelirosa se encontraba en el hospital visitando a cierta persona

Tock-Tock...Flora ¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo la ojiazul abriendo la puerta

¡Mew!...Claro pasa-

Flora era una chica muy hermosa , su pelo era lacio color castaño , su cabello estaba adornado con varias extensiones de color beige , rosa y azul , ojos verdes , morena , 16 años de edad, hermana menor de Mew

¿Como estas?-Pregunto la pelirosa acariciando la mejilla de Mew

Bien pero...¿Porque estas vestida asi?-Pregunto la morena extrañada

Mew vestía un hermoso vestido de playa color verde , el vestido traía una manga, el vestido lo hizo ella misma , Mew se rizo el cabello y le llego hasta debajo de los hombros, traía un collar hermoso con un dije de mariposa,una di adema verde y una pulsera de esmeraldas

Bueno es que hoy hay un baile en la playa y...-

Y deberías de ir allá-La regaño la ojiverde

Yo no quiero ir-

¿Y porque estas vestida así?-

Es que si no iba al dichoso baile me tenia que quedar a fuerza en la escuela así que fingí ir para venir a verte-Dijo Mew sonriendo

No debiste...-

Claro que si , eres mi hermana y mi deber es cuidar de ti-

Perdón por tomar...ya sabes-Dijo Flora triste

¿Pero porque las volviste a tomar?...ya ibas bien en tu rehabilitación -Dijo Mew triste

Masquerade me tentó y accedí-

Pero tomar una sobredosis es muy peligroso-

Lo se ...Mew quiero volver a España-

¿Que?-Dijo la pelirosa sorprendida

E tomado una decisión y quiero volver a España , quiero volver a se gitana-Dijo Flora hablando con su acento normal español

* * *

><p><em>En la Playa<em>

Mira se encontraba sentada en una mesa , se notaba pensativa y seria en pocas palabras estaba aburrida

_*Esto es horrible ,sabia que no debi de haber venido , Ace ni me pregunto si quería venir al baile con el ,ademas se la esta pasando de maravilla con Ichigo, debí de acompañar a Mew al hospital*-Pensó la pelinaranja seria_

Hola preciosa-Dijo cierto peliverde

¿Que quieres?-

¿Que no puedo venir a saludarte?-

No-Dijo Mira enojada

¿Que te pasa?-

¿No deberías estar con tu noviecita?-Dijo la ojiceleste disimulando su enojo

¿Que novia?-Dijo Ace mientras se tomaba un vaso de limonada

Ichigo...-

¡¿Que?-Dijo Ace escupiendo su limonada

Lo que oiste ve con tu novia-Dijo Mira furiosa

Ichigo no es mi novia-

No te creo-

Mira yo te amo a ti-

No seas payaso-Dijo Mira levantándose de la mesa

Estoy diciendo la verdad-Dijo Ace jalando a Mira para despues besarla

Ace...¡IDIOTA!-Dijo Mira dandole una bofetada a Ace para despues irse

_*No lo a superado*-Pensó Ace triste_

* * *

><p><em>Con Mew y Flora<em>

Quiero regresar a mi hogar-

Pero Flora...-

No estoy acostumbrada a vestir así como lo hago ahora , a ser toda una dama , quiero volver a usar mi ropa cómoda y libre , por suerte la lectura de mi mano aun no se me a olvidado-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Flora eso ya quedo en el pasado-

¿Que acaso ya se te olvido lo felices que eramos?...Todos los días nos parábamos a bailar en la calle y cuando la música sonaba tu no dejabas de bailar , amas el baile , y cuando ambas danzábamos los chicos siempre se nos quedaban viendo-Dijo Flora coqueta

Si pero no se te olvide que gracias a eso Masquerade supo de nosotras-

Y tu tuviste que pagar el precio bailando en esos antros de mala muerte-Dijo la ojiverde triste

Ya eso no importa...-

¿Oye ya encontraste a tu príncipe azul?-Dijo Flora coqueta

¡Flora!-Dijo ruborizada Mew

Ay si es cierto perdón...¿Ya encontraste a tu príncipe de ojo azul?-Dijo Flora picara

Si...-Dijo la pelirosa mientras un leve sonrojo se hacia presente

Lo que Mew y Flora no sabían era que había alguien que las estaba escuchando

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de la playa<em>

Shun donde estamos-Dijo Alice cruzando un camino de rocas

Ya lo veras-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¿Es la sorpresa que querías darme?

Si-

¿Esta cerca?-

Mas de lo que crees-Dijo el pelinegro ayudando a bajar a Alice

¿Y donde esta?-Dijo Alice mirando fijamente al pelinegro

Enfrente de ti-Dijo Shun sonriendo le

¿Que?...¡Shun!-Exclamo Alice feliz al ver...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡VER QUE!<strong>_

_**Yo: Ya lo sabras ... ya lo sabras :3**_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS ,¿CUAL ES SU PROPÓSITO PARA AÑO NUEVO?**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	19. Nuestra promesa

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

**_ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA BUENA SEMANA POR QUE YO NO U.U_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque?_**

**_Yo: Me dio dolor de cabeza toda la semana_**

**_Shun: ¿Y eso?_**

**_Yo:Es el estrés con las Tareas _**

**_Shun: Uyyy_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de la playa<em>

Shun donde estamos-Dijo Alice cruzando un camino de rocas

Ya lo veras-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¿Es la sorpresa que querías darme?

Si-

¿Esta cerca?-

Mas de lo que crees-Dijo el pelinegro ayudando a bajar a Alice

¿Y donde esta?-Dijo Alice mirando fijamente al pelinegro

Enfrente de ti-Dijo Shun sonriendo le

¿Que?...¡Shun!-Exclamo Alice feliz al ver...

* * *

><p>Al ver lo que Shun le tenia preparado<p>

En un hermoso rincon de la playa estaban varias sabanas en forma de corazón , varias velas en unas rocas , un camino de pétalos de rosas , unas copas de vino y una cena para dos

¡SHUN!...Es hermoso gracias-Dijo Alice abrazando al pelinegro

¿Te gusto?-

Me encanto-

Quise que te sintieras cómoda y a gusto para...ya sabes-

Gracias Shun...Todo es perfecto-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Por cierto quiero darte algo mas-

¿Algo mas?-

Si...Ten-Dijo el pelinegro dándole una caja plateada a la pelinaranja

Alice al abrir la caja se quedo sin palabras , el contenido que llevaba la caja era un hermoso collar de oro con un corazón partido a la mitad y tenia grabada la letra S

Esta precioso Shun...¿Y la otra parte?-Dijo la ojicafe al ver que el collar estaba incompleto

Aquí esta-Dijo Shun mostrando el collar que tenia en su cuello solo que el de el tenia la Inicial A

A y S , Alice y Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja juntando el collar con el otro

¿Te gusta?-

Me encanta Shun...Dijo Alice mientras el pelinegro le ponía el collar

Te amo Alice-

Y yo a ti Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja empezando a besar a Shun

Así pasaron las horas , Alice y Shun cenaron y brindaron por su amor , bailaron aunque no habia música ellos cantaban para darle ritmo , los dos empezaron a corretearse hasta que llegaron a mojarse por el mar , estan sonrientes y estaban disfrutando ese maravilloso momento , luego Alice se quedo viendo hacia las estrellas y Shun tambien

Shun no quiero separarme de ti nunca-

Yo tampoco Alice-

Prometeme que nadie nos separara jamas-

Te lo prometo...hagamos un juramento-

¿Que?-

Si Alice-

Si Dan estuviera aquí se quedaría en shock por tu lado romántico y cursi-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Solo soy así contigo-

Me alegra-

Bien...Yo Shun juro que te amare por siempre y nunca te dejare ir ni te abandonare-

Yo Alice juro por mi vida que siempre te amare , nunca te lastimare , nunca te mentiré y siempre estaré a tu lado-

Te amo-Dijo Shun empezando a besar el cuello de la pelinaranja

Yo te amo mas-Dijo la pelinaranja acostándose junto con Shun en las sabanas...

* * *

><p><em>En el Hospital<em>

Disculpe señorita ya el horario de visitas se va a acabar-Dijo una enfermera

Gracias...en unos minutos mas saldré-Dijo la pelirosa

No te vayas hermana-Dijo Flora triste

Sabes que no me puedo quedar en el hospital-

De acuerdo...¿Oye te puedo pedir un favor?-

Dime Flora-

Me puedes cantar la canción que siempre me cantabas cuando me ponía mal-

Sabes que me da pena cantar-

Pero hermana te e oido cantar y cantas muy hermoso-

De acuerdo...

_(Espacio Sideral-Jessie y Joy)_

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero_  
><em>la luna, el cielo,el sol y el mar<em>  
><em>regararte las estrellas<em>  
><em>en una caja de cristal<em>  
><em>llevarte al espacio sideral y<em>  
><em>volar como lo hace superman<em>

_Quisiera ser un supererue_  
><em>y protegerte contra el mal<em>  
><em>regararte la vic lactea<em>  
><em>en un plato de cereal<em>  
><em>llevarte al espacio sideral<em>  
><em>y volar como lo hace superman<em>

_me tienes tan devilitada_  
><em>todas mis fuersas se me van<em>  
><em>si estas aqui<em>  
><em>y mis poderes no son nada<em>  
><em>me siento tan normal<em>  
><em>tan frajil tan normal<em>  
><em>me llevas al espacio sideral<em>  
><em>tal como lo hace superman<em>

_Quisiera hacerte un gran poema_  
><em>usar el cielo de papel<em>  
><em>quemar las nubes como crema<em>  
><em>y orniarte un super pastel<em>  
><em>llevarte al espacio sideral<em>  
><em>tal como lo hace superman<em>

_me tienes tan enamorada_  
><em>todas mis fuersas se me van<em>  
><em>si estas aqui<em>  
><em>y mis poderes no son nada<em>  
><em>me siento tan normal<em>  
><em>tan frajil tan real<em>  
><em>me elevas al espacio sideral<em>  
><em>tal como lo hace superman<em>

_UHUU.. parapa uhuu_  
><em>uhuu parapa uhuu<em>  
><em>parapaapa<em>

Después de terminar la canción Mew noto que Flora se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en los labios , luego le puso una sabana encima y le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigía a la puerta para después apagar la luz y antes de irse dijo...

Descansa mi pequeña hada-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Después de que Mew cerro la puerta se dio la vuelta y se topo con...

* * *

><p>Con Baron y Ace<p>

¿No te cree?-Dijo el pelirosa

No-

Es por...-

Si eso y fui un estúpido al decirle eso-

Ace estabas confundido-

¡Lo se!...la consideraba mi hermana y no me di cuenta de que poco a poco me enamore de ella-

¿Entonces porque no le dijiste que si la querías en ese momento?-

Por estúpido por eso-

* * *

><p>En el Hospital<p>

¿Que rayos haces aquí Keith?-Pregunto la pelirosa seria

Vine a verte...-Dijo el ojiazul ruborizado al ver a Mew vestida asi

Pues que crees me viste hace rato y también me vas a ver mañana y todos los días hasta que nos graduemos-Dijo la ojiazul molesta

Perdón no fue mi intención-

Te diré algo Keith , no quiero verte , pero te apuesto que Mint si querrá verte-Dijo Mew yéndose pero Keith la jalo hacia mientras sostenía la cintura de la pelirosa

Yo si quiero verte , todos los días de mi vida...Por cierto te ves muy hermosa-

Suéltame Keith...-

No lo haré...Flora Fujiwara-Dijo el ojiazul mientras leía la placa de la persona que ocupaba la habitación

Es mi hermana...-

No leí la placa al escucharte-

¿A que te refieres?-

Venia pasando por aquí y escuche tu voz y me quede a oír la conversación-

¿Que tanto escuchaste?-Dijo Mew nerviosa

Desde que tu hermana menciono que si habías encontrado a tu príncipe azul... Perdón a tu príncipe de ojo azul-Dijo el "ojiazul" sonriendo

_*Ufff...¡ESPEREN QUE DIJO QUE!*-Pensó la pelirosa nerviosa_

Y yo escuche que lo encontraste-

Eso no es cierto no lo e encontrado y jamas lo encontrare-Dijo Mew desviando su mirada

También te escuche cantar-

Ay no-Dijo la ojiazul sonrojada

Cantas hermoso Mew-

Gracias...-

Mew quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que invite a Mint al baile fue...para darte celos-

¡¿Para darme celos?...Pues que crees no lo conseguiste-Dijo Mew mintiendo

Yo creo que si-

¿Que quieres para que te demuestre que no me importas en lo mas mínimo?-Dijo la pelirosa enojada

Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres volver a ver-Dijo Keith decidido

_*No puedo hacerlo*-Pensó Mew triste_

Ves no puedes hac...-Dijo el ojizaul pero sin darse cuenta la pelirosa lo había besado dulcemente en los labios y este encantado correspondió , luego de varios segundos Mew se separo de Keith

_*Por que lo hice*-_

Mew...-

Con ese beso te demostrare que no me importas porque lo voy a olvidar fácilmente-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose sonrojada

PUES ME ACABAS DE DEMOSTRAR QUE SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO...TE AMO-

_*Y yo a ti Keith*-Pensó la pelirosa sonriendo_

* * *

><p><em>Al Dia Siguiente<em>

Shun y Alice ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: Esa sera la mejor noche de mi vida :3<strong>_

_**Yo: U.U**_

_**Shun:¿Que pasa?**_

_**Yo: Luego de esto sufriras mucho**_

_**Shun: QUE**_

_**Yo: Roberta y Masquerade ya no se aguantaran y harán lo que sea para separarlos**_

_**Shun: NOO TWT**_

_**Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , YO YA QUIERO VER A SHUN SUFRIENDO ¿Y USTEDES? n.n**_

_**Shun: 77**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	20. Media Luna

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI DEJANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC :)_**

**_Shun: Gracias por dedicarnos un tiempo para leer_**

**_Yo: Shun nunca pense que le dieras esa clase de sorpresa a Alice O.O_**

**_Shun: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi n.n_**

**_Yo: Pues parece que si_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Al Dia Siguiente<em>

Shun y Alice ...

Shun y Alice se encontraban en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior solo que ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos dejando como su única vestimenta a las sabanas, los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir y Shun empezo a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Alice y este sonrio

Despierta hermosa...-Dijo el pelinegro moviendo lentamente a Alice

5 minutos mas-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

Nada de eso...tenemos que irnos-

¿Porque?-

Porque nos estarán buscando-

¡Es cierto!-Dijo la pelinaranja buscando sus prendas pero al voltearse la sabana mostró un lunar extraño en su espalda en forma de media luna

¿Y este lunar?-

Ah ese-

Si-

Lo tengo desde que nací-

Es extraño ver uno así-

Mi mamá dice que tuvimos un problema y así quedo el lunar-

¿Y por eso el collar?-Dijo el pelinegro viendo el collar de media luna de plata de Alice

Si , mi mejor amigo me lo dio cuando cumplí 8-

Ya veo-Dijo Shun celoso

¿Estas celoso?-

No-

¡Shun Kazami estas celoso!-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Pues si-

Shun no tienes porque preocuparte hace 10 años que no lo veo-

De acuerdo-

Bueno me ire a cambiar-Dijo Alice agarrando unas sabanas para cubrirse

¿Te ayudo?-Dijo el pelinegro seductor amente y cuando Alice se escondió en las piedras le tiro las sabanas a Shun en la cara

* * *

><p><em>En la recamara de Mew y Mira <em>

Ambas chicas se encontraban dormidas , Mira estaba soñando tranquilamente pero la pelirosa aun tenia su pelo rizado y estaba soñando una pesadilla

No...Mamá...Keith no te vayas con ella...¡NO!-Grito la pelirosa despertándose rápidamente y lo primero que vio fue a Mira sonriendo

¡LO SABIA!-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¡NO!...¡LO QUE DIJE NO ES CIERTO!-Dijo Mew roja

¿Ah no?-

Lo que dije fue una tontería...¿Yo enamorada de tu hermano? , Como crees, el y yo no somos nada-Tartamudeo nerviosa la ojiazul

Ese es el intento de mentira mas tonto que e presenciado Mew-

No se mentir...¿Verdad?-

Si sabes pero cuando no estas nerviosa-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Como lo veré a la cara después de que lo bese-Dijo Mew sonrojada

¡BESASTE A MI HERMANO!-Exclamo la ojiazul sonriendo

Shhh...LA INDIA NO TE A OIDO-

Perdón...Pero ya admítelo...amas a mi hermano-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

No seguiré discutiendo...Tengo examen de diseño y tengo que estudiar-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose al baño

Aja-Rio Mira

* * *

><p><em>En el dormitorio de las chicas<em>

Alice se encontraba entrando al dormitorio y vio a Runo y a Julie "dormidas" y dio un suspiro de alivio y eso hizo que ambas se pararan de la cama y se pusieran serias

¿Donde estabas Alicia Gehabich?-Dijo Runo seria

Saben que no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido completo-

¿Donde estabas?-Dijo la peliplateada

Ya saben por ahí-

Alice...-

Oh ya tengo hambre...¿Ya desayunaron?...Por que yo no-Dijo Alice evadiendo la pregunta para después irse

Algo nos oculta-

Lo se-

* * *

><p><em>En el dormitorio de Shun<em>

El pelinegro se encontraba recostandose en su cama pero al cerrar los ojos el pelicafe dijo...

¡Donde estabas Shun Kazami!-

¿De que hablas Kuso?-

No viniste a dormir en toda la noche-

Estas loco yo me quede aqui toda la noche-

Claro que no-

¿Y como sabes que no lo soñaste?-

Pues...-Dijo el pelicafe pero el pelinegro lo habia confundido

No despiertes tan seguido a las personas-Dijo el pelinegro quedándose dormido

_*Shun oculta algo*-_

* * *

><p><em>En el jardín de la escuela<em>

Mew se encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín de la escuela , estaba sentanda en el pasto disfrutando de la poca naturaleza que el instituto tenia , estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no se dio cuenta de Keith agarro un lirio rosa y se acerco a ella lentamente y cuando Mew estaba a punto de cerrar el libro el ojiazul paso su brazo por el hombro de la pelirosa y ella vio el hermoso lirio y sonrió

Esta hermosa-Dijo la pelirosa agarrándola

Como tu...-

Keith...¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo la pelirosa evadiendo la mirada del rubio

¿Que acaso la pregunta no es obvia?-

Ya te dije que no me busques mas...¿Que acaso no entiendes lo que te digo?-

Y yo ya te dije que no te haré caso por el simple hecho de que yo te amo Mew...-

Keith ya deja de buscarme ya te lo e dicho-

No lo hare-

¡YA ME TIENES HARTA KEITH! YA TE E DICHO QUE NO ME IMPORTAS EN LO MAS MÍNIMO-

¡PORQUE NO ME DICES DE UNA VEZ QUE SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO!-

¡PORQUE NO PUEDO! , NO SOPORTARÍA QUE TE HICIERAN DAÑO-Griro Mew derramando lagrimas

Mew...-

¡NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!...PORQUE TE AMO ES QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO-Dijo la ojiazul en llanto

¿Por que no?...Mew yo correría el riesgo-Dijo Kieth acariciando la mejilla de la pelirosa

¡Pero yo no!...no quiero perderte-

Mew entiende que no me importa lo que me pase-

PERO A MI SI...SI TE PASA ALGO NUNCA ME LO PERDONARÍA-

Mew...-

No me conoces en lo mas mínimo , no conoces mi pasado-

Nada de eso me importa-

Si me conocieras bien no quisieras verme ni en pintura-

No me importa tu pasado , me importas tu-Dijo el ojiazul para después darle un dulce beso

Mew quien estaba insegura por la acción de Keith termino por corresponder al beso del ojiazul , la pelirosa empezó a encerrar sus brazos en el cuello del ojiazul y este la agarro de la cintura , ambos disfrutaban ese momento pero lo que los dos no sabian era que cierta peliazul miraba con odio a la pelirosa

_*Te lo advertí Mew , y pronto Keith se dará cuenta de la clase de gata que eres*-Pensó Mint yéndose _

* * *

><p><em>En el comedor<em>

Roberta y Masquerade estaban comiendo y por lo visto ambos no se encontraban nada contentos

¡Ya cuando empezaremos el plan!-Dijo la pelimorada desesperada

Tranquila prima ya falta poco-

Llevo semanas esperando , es hora de que Alice pague y también la carga de su madre-

¿Aun sigues molesta con la madre de Alice?-

¡Obviamente!...Ademas de Alice me encantaria que Aome estuviera presente para ver el sufrimiento de si hija-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

De tal palo tal astilla-

Mira Masquerade no le perdonare a Aome lo que paso con mi madre ¡jamas!-

Como digas-

¿Ya lo compraste?-Dijo la ojiambar curiosa

Oh si-Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras mostraba un frasco

_Continuara__..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¿Ese frasco es el gran plan?<em>**

**_Yo: Las apariencias engañan Shun_**

**_Shun:¿Y que hará ese frasco? dormirme_**

**_Yo: No exactamente ^^U_**

**_Shun: ¿A que te refieres?_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , ¿Roberta que rencor le tendrá a la madre de Alice?_**

**_Hasta la proxima _**


	21. Veneno

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI DEJANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC_**

**_Shun: Hay una pregunta que tengo Lice-san_**

**_Yo:¿Que pasa?_**

**_Shun:¿Para que es ese frasco?_**

**_Yo:Pronto lo sabrás Shun...pronto lo sabrás _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER ^^_**

* * *

><p>Llevo semanas esperando , es hora de que Alice pague y también la carga de su madre-<p>

¿Aun sigues molesta con la madre de Alice?-

¡Obviamente!...Ademas de Alice me encantaria que Aome estuviera presente para ver el sufrimiento de si hija-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

De tal palo tal astilla-

Mira Masquerade no le perdonare a Aome lo que paso con mi madre ¡jamas!-

Como digas-

¿Ya lo compraste?-Dijo la ojiambar curiosa

Oh si-Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras mostraba un frasco

* * *

><p>1 Semana después...<p>

Las chicas se encontraban en la cafetería estudiando y por lo visto ellas no habían dormido muy bien

Quiero irme a mi cama-Dijo la pelirosa cansada

Mañana es el examen y tenemos que...Ohhh...estudiar-Bostezo Alice mientras comía una torta

Mendigos maestros...porque el examen tebia que valer el 95% de la calificacion-Dijo la peliazul quien tenia unos lentes de sol

Opino lo mismo-Dijo Julie quien traía al igual que Runo unos lentes de sol para tapar sus ojeras

Buenos dias chicas...hola Mew-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendole a la pelirosa

Hola Keith-Dijo Mew dándole un beso en los labios al ojiazul

Vayan a derramar miel a otro lado-Dijo Mira burlonamente

Tal vez lo hagamos-Dijo el rubio agarrando a Mew de la cintura

¿ Keith no has visto a Shun?-Pregunto Alice un poco débil

No-

Alice ¿que tienes?-

Creo que la torta me cayo mal-Dijo la pelinaranja corriendo a un baño

Que raro-Susurro Runo

¿Dijiste algo Runo?-Dijo la peliplateada

No, solo pensaba en voz alta

* * *

><p><em>En el baño<em>

Uh...Dijo Alice quien vomito en el inodoro

Después de que Alice terminara de vomitar empezó a lavarse la boca con el agua y al terminar se vio al espejo y vio que estaba muy pálida

Parezco un fantasma-

_*Y lo seras muy pronto Alice...*-Pensó la pelimorada_

En eso el celular de Roberta sonó y Alice se percato y volteo pero la pelimorada ya se habia ido

¿Que raro?... podría jurar que oí algo-Dijo la ojicafe

* * *

><p><em>Con Roberta<em>

_Platica Telefonica_

_¡Ahora que quieres Mint!-Dijo la pelimorada molesta_

_Me dijiste que me ayudarías a separar a Mew y Keith-_

_Si pero ya quiero acabar con Alice de una vez-_

_Mira Roberta primero me ayudas con mi problema y te ayudo a vigilar que Alice, Runo y Julie no entren a su recamara-_

_De acuerdo...¿Que necesitas?-_

_Pídele a mi hermano unas fotos de cuando Mew bailaba en el bar como teibolera-_

_Uyy si que quieres venganza-_

_No solo eso...Necesito una manta muy grande-_

_No me digas que vas a hacer eso-_

_Oh si lo haré-_

* * *

><p><em> En el dormitorio de Dan y Shun<em>

Shun se encontraba dormido profundamente pero empezó a despertarse al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta que cada vez se abría

Dan déjame dormir-

No soy Dan pero si quieres te dejo descansar-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

¡Alice!...¿Que haces aquí?...se supone que no son horas de visita al dormitorio de los chicos

Ya se pero quería verte-

Perdón Alice es que Dan comió mucho ayer en la noche y se la paso adolorido toda la noche y ronco-

Eso explica las ojeras-

¿Oye mas al rato no quisieras que nos fuéramos a un lugar mas privado?-Dijo el pelinegro seductor amente

Shun mañana hay examen y es muy importante-

Yo aproveche a estudiar anoche con los ronquidos de Dan-

Pero yo no...me tengo que ir a mi dormitorio tengo que estudiar-

De acuerdo-

Te veo mas al rato-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shun

Si-

* * *

><p>Con Roberta y Mint<p>

Ambas primas se encontraban en el dormitorio de Alice , Runo y Julie , La peliazul estaba vigilando la puerta y la pelimorada estaba sirviendo agua en un vaso

Bien aquí dice que tienen que ser 5 gotas...-Dijo la ojiambar poniendo las gotas que le indicaban las instrucciones

Roberta ya va monos-

¿Que tal si no funciona?...Le pondré mas-Dijo Roberta sonriendo mientras ponía mas veneno al vaso

¡Ya viene Alice!-Dijo Mint nerviosa

Va monos-Dijo Roberta yéndose con Mint

Me siento mal...-Decía la pelinaranja mientras entraba a su dormitorio

En eso Alice vio un vaso de agua , lo agarro y...-

* * *

><p>¿Crees que ya haya tomado el agua?-Pregunto Roberta<p>

Si , eso es solo un pequeño escarmiento, las gotas solo harán que su corazón lata lento-

Si claro...-

Roberta ¿que hiciste?-

Yo aumente las gotas de veneno-

¡QUE!-

...-

Roberta cuantas gotas pusiste-

La mitad del frasco-

¡Estas loca Alice puede morir!-

Por mi que se muera pero yo me quedo con Shun-

Pero te conertiras en una asesina-

No me importa-

Pero Roberta investigaran el asesinato de Alice-

No encontraran pistas-

Pero tus huellas digitales estan en el vaso-

Ay no-Dijo la pelimorada golpeándose la cabeza

¡AY!-Se oyó gritar en el dormitorio de Alice

Ya funciono-Dijo la pelimorada sonriente para después irse con Mint al dormitorio de Alice

Cuando Roberta y Mint entraron se quedaron sorprendidas , la sonrisa de Roberta se había borrado al ver que la que habia tomado el veneno era...

¡RUNO DESPIERTA!-Gritaba la pelinaranja al ver a su amiga toda pálida en el piso

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN <strong>_

_**Shun: ¡QUE RUNO NO MUERA!**_

_**Yo: ¿Y porque te preocupas tanto?**_

_**Shun: Dan no me dajara dormir U.U**_

_**Yo: ¡INSENSIBLE!-**_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , SI RUNO MUERE DAN NO ME DEJARA DORMIR U.U**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	22. Las cartas

**_¡HOLA A TODOS! AQUÍ SUBIENDO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC_**

**_Shun: Vimos que muchos comentaron sobre el envenenamiento en Runo_**

**_Yo: Y pues van a saber que va a pasar_**

**_Shun: ¿Runo sobrevivirá?_**

**_Yo: No se , puede ser , tal vez ,quiza_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>¡AY!-Se oyó gritar en el dormitorio de Alice<p>

Ya funciono-Dijo la pelimorada sonriente para después irse con Mint al dormitorio de Alice

Cuando Roberta y Mint entraron se quedaron sorprendidas , la sonrisa de Roberta se había borrado al ver que la que habia tomado el veneno era...

¡RUNO DESPIERTA!-Gritaba la pelinaranja al ver a su amiga toda pálida en el piso

* * *

><p>RUNO ABRE LOS OJOS-Gritaba a mas no poder Alice con lagrimas en los ojos<p>

¡¿Runo!-Exclamaron las dos en shock

Chicas llamen a una ambulancia por favor-

Si-Dijo Mint agarrando su celular

¿Que paso?-Pregunto Roberta desconcertada

No lo se solo se que cuando llegue me fui al baño y cuando regrese Runo se estaba tomando el vaso y luego se desmayo-

_*No puede ser*-Pensó la pelimorada_

Ya viene la ambulancia-

Resiste Runo-

* * *

><p>Con Dan y Shun<p>

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la canchas practicando soccer

¿Entonces mañana presentan?-

Si pero Mira , Mew , Keith , Baron y Ace ya presentaron-

Vaya...Mew dice que el examen no esta difícil-

No lo esta si estudias-

¿Y cuanto sacaron?-

Keith saco un 9.1 , Mira un 9.0 , Ace necesita mucha ayuda saco 7.4 , Baron saco un 8.5 y Mew se saco un 10 cerrado-

¿ Enserio?...Me dijeron que ese examen es difícil de pasar-

De hecho lo es-

¡DAN!-Llamo Ace a lo lejos

¿Que pasa?-

Es Runo...-

¿Que pasa con ella?-Dijo Dan preocupado

Se la esta llevando la ambulancia-

¡Que!-Dijo el ojirojo en shock

Parece que se desmayo o algo asi-

Tengo que ir a verla-Dijo el pelicafe corriendo

* * *

><p>En la entrada de la escuela<p>

Se encontraban varios alumnos preguntando que le habia pasado a Runo , las secretarias , los profesores y hasta la directora estaban haciendo un alboroto

Con cuidado-Dijo una enfermera quien estaba metiendo a Runo en la ambulancia junto a unos paramedicos

¡RUNO¡-Se oyó gritar a cierto moreno a lo lejos

Dan...-Susurro Runo

Traigan a ese muchacho-Dijo la enfermera al oír a la peliazul

Si-

Runo-Dijo el pelicafe entrando a la ambulancia

Yo...-Dijo Runo debil y en eso quedo inconciente

VA MONOS RÁPIDO , LA PERDEMOS-Grito la enfermera y luego la ambulancia se fue

¿Alice que paso?-Dijo el pelinegro confuso

No lo se...no lo se-Dijo Alice consolándose en Shun

* * *

><p>Con Roberta y Mint<p>

¡Te dije que era mala idea!-Dijo la peliazul molesta

Necesito otra forma de acabar con Alice-Dijo la ojiambar mientras sacaba una pastilla

Roberta que eso no es...-

Cállate , si quieres que te ayude con tu plan para separar a Keith y Mew-

Bueno-

¿Oye no me habias dicho que mañana hay una obra de ballet?-

Si hemos diseñado unos trajes para una obra de caridad-

Perfecto...¿A que horas es?-Pregunto Roberta maleficamente

A las 8-

Maravilloso...-

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Mira y Mew<p>

Mew se encontraba terminando de coser un hermoso traje de ballet , el traje era blanco , strapple con plumas que decoraban el vestido , y unos cuantos detalles

Ya esta-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Toc-Toc-Dijo cierta morena entrando

¡Flora!...Que sorpresa , ¿que haces aquí?-

Vine a acerté una visita , ya sali del hospital como podras notar y avisarte que en dos dias tomare un avión a España-

¿Te vas?-

Si...Masquerade no podrá encontrarme por un buen tiempo-

Te extrañare-

Yo también , y también vine para leerte el futuro-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Sabes que no creo en esas coas-

Pero es tu origen-

Lo se...a quien engaño amo leer el futuro-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente

¿Me dejas leerla?-

Claro-Dijo Mew entregando una mano

Tu destino a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la leí-

¿Que dice?-

Estas realmente enamorada...hay una persona que no se detendrá por nada para conseguir lo que quiere y...-Dijo la pelicafe pero vio algo que la preocupo

¿Que pasa?-

Algo terrible pasara-

¿Que clase de cosas?-

No lo se pero eso hará que tu y la persona que amas se separen-

Eso no puede ser-Dijo la ojiazul preocupada

La mano no miente-

Por eso aveces dudo de la lectura de manos-

Mew...-

Keith y yo nos amamos , eso no puede ser-

Bueno como quieras , solo te diré que si quieres puedes venirte conmigo , nuestros padres también se van conmigo-

Lo dudo mucho-

¡Mew!-Dijo Mira entrando a la habitacion

¿Que pasa Mira?

Runo tuvo un accidente-

¿Que?-

* * *

><p><em>En el hospital<em>

Dan , Julie , Baron , Ace ,Keith, Alice , Shun y Dan se encontraban en el hospital muy preocupados pero el que mas preocupado era Dan

Amigo ella estará bien-Dijo el pelinegro apoyando a su amigo

No se que haría sin ella , la amo-

Lo sabemos Dan pero Runo es fuerte y superara esto-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Disculpe...¿Quien es familiar de la señorita Misaki?-

Somos sus amigos-

¿Y la familia?-

Yo...-Mintió el pelicafe

Lamento informarles que la señorita Misaki esta muy grave-

¿Que tan grave?-Dijo Julie preocupada

Le hicimos un analice y encontramos residuos de veneno por casi todo su cuerpo-

¿Veneno?-Dijo el pelicafe serio

Si y los órganos de la paciente están graves-

¿Tanto?-Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados

Si...de hecho si no le encontramos un hígado ella...-

NO , ELLA SE TIENE QUE SALVAR-Dijo el pelicafe envuelto de coraje

No encontramos un hígado que sea compatible con el de Runo-

¡USTED TIENE QUE SALVARLA PORQUE PARA ESO SE LE PAGA!-

Dan cálmate-Dijo Shun

Todos nos haremos la prueba-Dijo la pelirosa entrando junto con Mira y su hermana

Si téngalo por...ay no-Dijo Alice asqueada

¿Le pasa algo?-

Creo que no me siento bien...¿puedo tomar cita con el medico ahora?-

Claro-

¿Alguien quiere pasar a verla?-

Yo-Dijeron todos

Solo es uno a la vez-

Yo por favor-Dijo el pelicafe

Pase , pero póngase la bata y el tapabocas-

Si-

Algo parecido de dijeron las cartas-Dijo Flora

Ya me estan dando mareos tus lecturas y las cartas Flora-Dijo la pelirosa cruzada de manos

Yo solo digo lo que me dicen las cartas y hay una en especial donde salio la carta del...-

¿Del que?-

Del diablo...-

Pero esa carta solo apareció cuando...-

Cuando conocimos a Masquerade-

* * *

><p><em>En la habitación de Runo<em>

Dan se encontraba entrando a la habitación de Runo lentamente , tenia los ojos cristalizados al ver a Runo mas blanca que la nieve

Runo...-

Da...Da..Dan-Decía la ojiceleste con dificultad

No hables Runo , no te esfuerces-

...-

Los doctores les están haciendo una prueba para darte un hígado-

¿Qu...que...me...pa...so-

Runo no hables-

Di...di...melo-

Te envenenaron Runo

De...de seguro fue Roberta-Dijo Runo adolorida

¿Runo que pasa?-

Me...du...duele-Dijo Runo apretando el puño

En eso la maquina que media los ritmos cardíacos de Runo se empezaron a poner cada vez mas altos

DOCTOR-

Te amo-Dijo Runo con su ultimo aliento

En eso la maquina indico que el corazon de Runo había parado

¡RUNO!...¡RUNO!...DESPIERTA...RUNO-Grito el pelicafe desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos

C_ontinuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN <em>**

**_LECHE CON PAN! XD_**

**_Shun: ¡A ESO ME REFERÍA!_**

**_Yo: ¿A que?_**

**_Shun: ¡Dan se la va a pasar todas las noches llorando!_**

**_Yo: ¡INSENSIBLE!_**

**_Shun: Dejen reviews , comentarios , opiniones , sugerencias , ¿Soy insensible?_**

**_Yo: SI_**

**_Hasta la proxima _**


	23. Secreto al descubierto

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ DEJANDO ESTE CAPITULO DONDE SABRAN SU RUNO VIVE O MUERE_**

**_Dan: TIENE QUE VIVIR TwT_**

**_Yo: ¿A ti quien te invito?_**

**_Dan: YO SOLO _**

**_Yo: ¿Y Shun?_**

**_Dan: SE FUE A DORMIR PORQUE DICE QUE LLORO MUCHO POR RUNO TWT_**

**_Yo:*Shun* (pienso con ganas de matarlo)_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS DE LEER_**

* * *

><p>¿Runo que pasa?-<p>

Me...du...duele-Dijo Runo apretando el puño

En eso la maquina que media los ritmos cardíacos de Runo se empezaron a poner cada vez mas altos

DOCTOR-

Te amo-Dijo Runo con su ultimo aliento

En eso la maquina indico que el corazon de Runo había parado

¡RUNO!...¡RUNO!...DESPIERTA...RUNO-Grito el pelicafe desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

><p>Apártese-Dijo el doctor sacando un electroshock<p>

¿Le va a poner eso?-Dijo el pelicafe asustado

Si-Dijo el doctor para después posar los aparatos en el pecho de Runo y esta salto

Runo...-

Aumente a 50-Dijo el doctor y la enfermera aumento el nivel de energía

No la lastimen-Dijo el pelicafe derramando lagrimas

No funciona...a 100-

¡BASTA!-

150-

RUNO-

La perdimos...-

¡NO RUNO!-Grito el pelicafe desesperado

Lo siento chico ya se fue...-Dijo el doctor saliendo del cuarto dejando

Runo no me dejes por favor-Dijo el pelicafe agarrando la mano de la peliazul

...-

Runo eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida no me dejes-

...-

¡Despierta!-Dijo el pelicafe mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Runo y apretaba su pecho

...-

¡RUNO!-Grito el pelicafe con todas sus fuerzas mientras una gota de lagrima callo sobre la mejilla de Runo

En ese momento Runo abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio al pelicafe y sonrió

Dan...-

Runo-Dijo Dan abrazándola fuertemente

Aquí estoy-

¿Porque lloras?-

Hace casi 2 minutos que estabas muerta-

¡¿Que?-

...-

Entonces es cierto-Dijo la peliazul lo cual desconcertó a Dan

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera<p>

¿Porque no me dijeron que Alice se había sentido mal?-Pregunto Shun preocupado

Pensé que era algo sin importancia-Dijo la peliplateada

Espero que no sea algo malo-

Listo-Dijo Alice viniendo

Alice...¿Que te dijo el doctor?-

Dice que tengo mucho estrés y por eso el desmayo en la mañana y...-

¡¿DESMAYO?...Porque no me dijiste eso Alice-Dijo Shun molesto

Fue algo sin importancia-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Te desmayaste y crees que es algo sin importancia-

¿Me dejas terminar?-

Si-

Y que el vomito fue por la torta que comí-Dijo Alice tranquila

¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Shun quien no le creyó en nada a Alice

Muy segura-Dijo Alice con toda seguridad

Bien-

¿Ya checa ron quien es compatible con Runo?-Pregunto Mira

Si-Dijo el doctor viniendo

¿Y quien es?-

El joven de pelo verde-

¡¿Ace?-

* * *

><p><em>Con Runo y Dan<em>

¿A que te refieres con que era cierto?-Dijo Dan intrigado

Cuando cerré los ojos vi una luz blanca pensando que era la salida pero en eso escuche tus gritos y regrese-

NUNCA...vuelvas a caminar hacia allá ¿entendiste?-

Si patrón-Dijo Runo besando a Dan

* * *

><p><em>Con Mew y Keith<em>

¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-Dijo el ojiazul confuso

De algo muy importante-Dijo la pelirosa agarrando del hombro

De acuerdo...pero yo también te tengo que decir algo

¿Y que es?

Me alegra que seas honesta conmigo y no me ocultes nada , eso es una de las cosas que hicieron que me enamorara de ti-Dijo el rubio abrazándola

*Keith*-Pensó la pelirosa triste

¿Que me ibas a decir?-

Decirte que mi hermana se va a España-

¿Porque?-

No le gusta estar aquí-Dijo Mew triste

_Flashback_

_Algo parecido de dijeron las cartas-Dijo Flora_

_Ya me estan dando mareos tus lecturas y las cartas Flora-Dijo la pelirosa cruzada de manos_

_Yo solo digo lo que me dicen las cartas y hay una en especial donde salio la carta del...-_

_¿Del que?-_

_Del diablo...-_

_Pero esa carta solo apareció cuando...-_

_Cuando conocimos a Masquerade-_

_Fin del Flashback_

*Esa carta se significa también el sufrimiento y en el amor es etapa de crisis , sensación de decepción y miedo a lo desconocido...No quiero que eso pase Keith*-Pensó la pelirosa preocupada

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Todos estaban en el teatro de la escuela , era gigantesco , había asientos para siete mil personas , las cortinas eras azules y detras de ellas se encontraban las chicas apoyando a Mew

Estoy Nerviosa-Dijo la pelirosa

Todo saldrá de maravilla-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Nunca me a gustado bailar-

Pero tu me has dicho que te fascina-Dijo la pelinaranja confusa

Si me fascina pero no el ballet , lo detesto...me aburre-

Lo acabo de notar-Dijo Mira riendo

¿Runo sigue en el hospital?-Pregunto la ojiazul

Si...Dan esta con ella , no se a despegado de ella ni un solo minuto...bueno solo para presentar el examen-Dijo Julie con una gota estilo anime

¿Como salio?-

Paso con un 8-

¿Y tu Alice?-

Me saque un 9.4-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¡Genial!...¿Y tu Julie?-

8.8-

Bueno creo que todas pasamos-Dijo sonriente Mew

Mira Roberta a quienes tenemos aquí-Dijo Mint entrando

A la diseñadora barata y la delicada-Dijo la pelimorada refiriéndose a Mew y Alice

No te metas con ella Roberta-Dijo Alice defendiendo a Mew

Tienes razón , ese es trabajo de Mint-Dijo la ojiambar sonriendo

Si que si-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

¿Tengo que amarrarme el pelo en chongo verdad?-Dijo Mew molesta

Claro que si...es ballet , inepta-Dijo Roberta seria

¡Ya te dije que no la molestes Roberta!-Dijo Alice furiosa

Y que me vas a...hacer-Dijo Roberta sonriente pero al ver a Alice y a Mew tan cerca su sonrisa se borro

¿Que paso Roberta? El gato te comió la lengua-Dijo Mew burlonamente

Ya veremos quien rie mejor-Dijo la pelimorada yéndose

¿Que le paso?-Dijo Mira confusa

Nada...ah y Mew no digas que no te lo adverti...El que rie al ultimo rie mejor-Dijo Miny yéndose

Tranquila Mew-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Y si Mint cumple su amenaza?-

No lo hara tranquila-Dijo la ojicafe terminando de amarrarle el chongo

_*Espero que no*-Penso la pelirosa preocupada_

* * *

><p><em>Minutos <em>_después_

Buenas noches , gracias por venir esta noche por el evento de caridad, estamos muy complacidos porque se vendieron todos los boletos-Dijo el director

...-

Bien hoy habra una obra con las integrantes del taller de diseños que nos bailaran el lago de los cisnes...Un aplauso-Dijo el Director y todos empezaron a aplaudir

No se como Keith nos convencio de venir-Se quejo el pelinegro

Ni que la obra fuera tan mala Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Porque Ace no vino?-

Esta en el hospital descanzando , la operación tardo 2 horas y le duele la panza por donarle un higado a Runo-Dijo Mira sentandose a lado de Alice

Oh-

En eso empezaron a salir como 20 chicas y entre ellas estaban Mew y Mint , Los chicos ya se estaban muriendo de aburrimiento y las chicas se reían , Keith prestaba mucha atencion a la obra ya que Mew estaba en ella y al finalizarla Mint quizo decir unas palabras y el reflector la ilumino

Gracias a todos por venir , nos hemos esforzado mucho en esta obra de caridad y todas nosotras dimos el 100% , todas somos talentosas y sinceras...¿No es asi Mew?-Dijo la ojiazul lanzando le una mirada malvada a la pelirosa

Si-

Oh casi se me olvidaba quiero que sepan todos que Mew es una FARSANTE-

¡¿Que?-Dijeron todos los presentes confusos

Mint no lo digas-Dijo la pelirosa preocupada

¡¿Tienes miedo de que todos sepan que eres una RESBALOSA TEIBOLERA?-

¡Respetala!...Mew no es ninguna cosa que dijiste-Dijo el ojiazul entrando al escenario furioso

Keith porfavor para-Dijo Mew angustiada

¡Dilo Mew! Enfrente de Keith y todos dilo que eres una ¡TEIBOLERA PROSTITUTA!-

¡CALLATE!-

¿No quieres hablar?...Bien es mejor que vean-Dijo Mint jalando una cuerda dejando caer varias fotos con la cara de Mew en un tubo solo que en las fotos salia con el pelo negro

Mew...-Dijo el ojiazul en shock mientras recojia una foto

Y eso no es todo...¡BAJENLO!-Grito Mint

En eso una gigantesca manta mostró a Mew bailando seductor amente y al igual que en las fotos ellas salia con el pelo negro

Keith déjame explicarte todo-Dijo la pelirosa entre lagrimas

¡ERAS UNA PROSTITUTA!-Grito el rubio furioso y esta se callo de rodillas

Keith basta...deja que te explique-Dijo Alice defendiendo a la pelirosa

Alice esto no necesita explicacion...Mew y yo ya no somos nada-Dijo Keith yéndose

Keith...-Dijo Mew entre lagrimas

Te lo adverti Mew y si te acercas de nuevo a Keith tu familia y tu pagaran las consecuencias...-

¿Y si no te hago caso que me harás?-

El avión que abordara tu familia misteriosamente...estallara-Dijo Mint sonriendo mientras la pelirosa se ponía pálida

¿Que quieres que haga?-

Quiero que te regreses a España...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: O.O<em>**

**_Yo: ¿Que pasa?_**

**_Shun: Es peor que Roberta O.o_**

**_Yo: Ambas son primas tienen la misma malvada y podrida sangre ¬¬_**

**_Shun: De tal palo tal astilla_**

**_Yo: EXACTO ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡MINT ES PEOR QUE ROBERTA! O.O_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	24. La gitana del viento

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC EN DONDE TODOS QUIEREN MATAR A ROBERTA Y MINT ^^_**

**_Shun: Si muajajajajajajajajaja_**

**_Yo:¿Se te safo un tornillo?_**

**_Shun: SI, VIENDO ESA ABURRIDA OBRA DE BALLET_**

**_Yo: EL BALLET NO ES TAN MALO_**

**_Shun: CLARO QUE SI , ES ABURRIDO_**

**_Yo: ¡YO BAILO BALLET IDIOTA!_**

**_Shun: No debi de decir eso o.O_**

**_Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p>Alice esto no necesita explicacion...Mew y yo ya no somos nada-Dijo Keith yéndose<p>

Keith...-Dijo Mew entre lagrimas

Te lo adverti Mew y si te acercas de nuevo a Keith tu familia y tu pagaran las consecuencias...-

¿Y si no te hago caso que me harás?-

El avión que abordara tu familia misteriosamente...estallara-Dijo Mint sonriendo mientras la pelirosa se ponía pálida

¿Que quieres que haga?-

Quiero que te regreses a España...-

* * *

><p>¿Quieres que me vaya del instituto?-Dijo Mew sin creer lo que dijo Mint<p>

Claro, de todos modos te iras-

Mew la quiero en mi oficina en 1 hora-Dijo el director serio

Si...-Dijo la pelirosa triste

Mew te estoy haciendo un favor, deberias agradecérmelo-Dijo la peliazul seria

¿ Agradecértelo?... Alejándome de la gente que amo-Grito la pelirosa furiosa

Tu no perteneces aquí , a nuestro nivel social, se de tu pasado mugre gitana-

¡Ser gitana no tiene nada de malo!-

Lárgate...¿Porque no te sigues dedicando a leer tus cartas?-Dijo la peliazul yéndose feliz

Keith...-Dijo la pelirosa llevando su mano al pecho

Mew...-Dijo Alice tocando el hombro de la ojiazul

Déjame-

Pero-

Tengo que hacer mis maletas y diles a todos que no quiero hablar con nadie-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose mientras todos los que estaban presente la miraban disgustados

* * *

><p>Con Roberta y Mint<p>

!¿Viste su cara?-Exclamo Mint emocionada

Si tu plan estuvo...pasable-Dijo la pelimorada insignificante

¿Pasable?...La humille enfrente de toda la escuela , la van a expulsar , Keith la odia ¿Y te parece pasable?-

Si-

¿Acaso tienes un mejor plan?-Dijo Mint alzando la ceja

Si...-Dijo Roberta marcando un numero

¿A quien llamas?-

Shhh...Masquerade quiero que me hagas un favorcito-Dijo la ojiambra con una sonrisa malvada

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Mew<p>

Mew se encontraba empacando sus cosas , sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar , ella sentia una horrible tristeza por la humillacion y el rechazo de Keith

Las cartas tenían razón...veamos que pasara en mi viaje a España-Dijo la pelirosa seria

Mew saco de un cajón una caja de madera un poco vieja y lentamente las fue sacando

Bien veamos...-Dijo Mew agarrando una carta pero antes de voltear la la interrumpieron

Toc-Toc-Dijo cierto rubio

¡Maquerade!-Dijo la pelirosa de golpe

¿Porque estas llorando mi hermosa gitana?-

Que te importa-Dijo la pelirosa cambiando sus lagrimas de tristeza a odio

Me entere de que te vas-

Si y espero NUNCA VERTE OTRA VEZ-

Nunca te libraras de mi-

Por favor déjanos a mi familia y a mi-Dijo la ojiazul cayendo de rodillas

Si haces lo que te digo haré lo que quieras , te dare lo que mas anhelas en la vida...Tu libertad-Dijo Masquerade susurrándole al oído a Mew

Lo ultimo provoco que Mew alzara la mirada , sus ojos se habían quedado en shock

¿Y lo harás?...-

¿Que quieres que haga?...-

* * *

><p>En la habitacion de Keith<p>

El ojiazul se encontraba en su habitación con varias lagrimas en los ojos, estaba terminando un poema que tenia para Mew pero el lo arrugo y lo boto

!¿QUIEN ERES MEW MIKURA?-Grito Keith destrozando toda su libreta de poemas

Keith...-Dijo Ace entrando

¿Que quieres?-

Apoyarte en lo que estas pasando-

Tu no sabes que se siente que la persona a quien mas amas te engañe , sobre todo porque Mew fue una prostituta teibolera-

Keith-

!LA AMO Y ME MINTIÓ! , ME OCULTO LA VERDAD-

Mira me contó lo que paso y esta preocupada por ti-

¿Y que quiere que me hagas escuchar a Mew?-

No haré eso , vamos a desquitarnos con un trago-

Pero acabas de salir del hospital-

Si pero nunca dijeron que no podía tomar-

De acuerdo va monos-Dijo el ojiazul serio

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Shun<p>

¿Porque estas tan preocupada por Mew?-

No se , no se porque me preocupo tanto por ella pero hay algo aquí en mi corazón que dice que me necesita-

Tal vez es porque ambas sufrieron por culpa de Masquerade-

Si tal vez...-

_*No sospecha nada...perfecto*-Pensó Roberta sonriente_

* * *

><p><em>En un Antro<em>

Cierta persona se encontraba con un suéter que le tapaba por completo el pelo y la cara , esa persona estaba acompañada de Masquerade , entraron a un camerino y esta persona se quito el suéter dejando ver la cara de Mew y unas bailarinas se habían quedado en shock al verla

!MEW!-Exclamaron todas felices

Ey...basta , Mew vístete y sal-

De acuerdo...pero dame mi peluca negra-Dijo la pelirosa seria

Nosotras la tenemos Mew-Dijo una de las bailarinas

Masquerade nos dijo que vendrías pero no lo creímos-

Pues aquí esta , Mew vístete y sal a entretener a los clientes-

Yo no soy Mew-Dijo la ojiazul poniéndose un antifaz verde y la peluca negra

Chicas ella ha vuelto-Dijo una de las bailarinas y todas empezaron a aplaudir

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte del bar<em>

Keith y Ace se encontraban tomando unos tequilas y viendo a las bailarinas

¡ Están preciosas!-Exclamo Ace chiflando

¿Que no quieres a mi hermana?-

Si pero ella me rechaza...necesito desahogarme-

Hola guapo...-Dijo una bailarina dándole un beso en los labios a Keith para después irse

Tienes suerte hoy-Dijo el peliverde pícaro

Yo no lo creo así-Dijo el rubio tomándose otro

BUENAS NOCHES-Dijo cierto rubio

*¡MASQUERADE!*-Pensó el ojiazul en shock

Me complace anunciar que tenemos devuelta a su bailarina favorita nada mas ni nada menos que a le bella...GITANA DEL VIENTO-Dijo Masquerade sonriendo y todos los clientes se volvieron locos al escuchar ese nombre

(Musica de fondo On the floor-Jennifer Lopez)

En pocos segundos una bella bailarina apareció , cabello negro , ojos azules , tez blanca , su cara estaba tapada con un hermoso antifaz tipo carnaval color blanco con plumas , una blusa color blanca muy ajustada de una manga dejando ver el otro , una falda muy larga dejando ver su bien torneada pierna , estaba descalza y llevaba pulseras para pie de plata en forma de notas musicales

Keith se había quedado en shock al ver a la bailarina, ella tenia hechizados a los clientes que pagaban mucho por estar cerca de ella y poder verla mejor, A Keith se le hacia conocida pero no podía reconocerla y al pasar los segundos Keith supo quien era

Mew...-Susurro Keith aun sin aliento

La "pelinegra" escucho su nombre y al ver la dirección en donde lo oyó ella se puso tieza

Keith...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN<strong>_

_**Dan: ¿Y Shun?**_

_**Yo: Em...se fue a dar una vuelta al hospital **_

_**Dan: ¿Que le hiciste?**_

_**Yo: Pues le di un "pequeño" golpe y paro al hospital ^^U**_

_**Dan: O.O , nunca me meteré contigo**_

_**Yo: Eso espero ¬¬**_

_**Dan: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS, PREGUNTAS , UYYY LO DE KEITH Y MEW SE ESTA PONIENDO INTENSO O.o**_

_**Yo: Y lo que le falta a Shun y a Alice U.U**_

_**Dan: OoO**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	25. Adiós Mew

**_HOLA A TODOS BUENOS DIAS , BUENAS TARDES , BUENAS NOCHES A LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO EN LA MAÑANA TARDE Y NOCHE XD_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque estas tan entusiasmada?_**

**_Yo: Es que en el fic "Volverte a ver" ya llegamos a los 400 reviews!_**

**_Shun: SI ES CIERTO!_**

**_Yo: Advertencia en este capitulo es posible que empiecen a odiar a Keith TwT_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque?_**

**_Yo: Solo lee u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>BUENAS NOCHES-Dijo cierto rubio<p>

*¡MASQUERADE!*-Pensó el ojiazul en shock

Me complace anunciar que tenemos devuelta a su bailarina favorita nada mas ni nada menos que a le bella...GITANA DEL VIENTO-Dijo Masquerade sonriendo y todos los clientes se volvieron locos al escuchar ese nombre

(Musica de fondo On the floor-Jennifer Lopez)

En pocos segundos una bella bailarina apareció , cabello negro , ojos azules , tez blanca , su cara estaba tapada con un hermoso antifaz tipo carnaval color blanco con plumas , una blusa color blanca muy ajustada de una manga dejando ver el otro , una falda muy larga dejando ver su bien torneada pierna , estaba descalza y llevaba pulseras para pie de plata en forma de notas musicales

Keith se había quedado en shock al ver a la bailarina, ella tenia hechizados a los clientes que pagaban mucho por estar cerca de ella y poder verla mejor, A Keith se le hacia conocida pero no podía reconocerla y al pasar los segundos Keith supo quien era

Mew...-Susurro Keith aun sin aliento

La "pelinegra" escucho su nombre y al ver la dirección en donde lo oyó ella se puso tieza

Keith...-

* * *

><p>*Uyy esto se pondrá bueno*-Pensó Masquerade quien estaba empezando a grabar lo que pasaba en su celular<p>

¿Esta eres tu en realidad?-Dijo Keith acercándose a Mew

No Keith yo...-

No se como me pude enamorar de alguien como tu-Dijo Keith yéndose

KEITH ESPERA...-Dijo la "pelinegra corriendo hacia el

¡Ey!-Dijeron los chicos molestos

Cálmense...ya va a regresar-Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras contaba los billetes

* * *

><p>Con Mew y Keith<p>

Aguarda-Dijo la ojiazul agarrando la mano del rubio

¡ SUÉLTAME!-Grito Keith soltándose bruscamente de Mew

Déjame explicarte todo-

Mew no hay nada que explicar lo vi con mis propios ojos-

Keith...-

Dime ¿a cuantos ya tuviste en tu cama?...me imagino que ya vas para lo cien ¿no?-

No tienes porque tratarme así-Dijo Mew hecha un mar de lagrimas

¿Ah no?...me ocultaste la verdad-

Keith tu no sabes lo que e pasado-Dijo la ojiazul quitándose su mascara

No lo se ni lo quiero saber , ¿acaso eres algo mas que una teibolera o una prostituta barata?-Dijo el ojiazul pero Mew le dio una bofetada

¡ERES UN IDIOTA! SI SUPIERAS EL SACRIFICIO QUE HICE TE ARREPENTIRÍAS DE DECIRME ESO-

¡ FÍJATE QUE NO!...¡DE LO ÚNICO QUE ME ARREPIENTO ES DE HABERME FIJADO EN UNA BASURA COMO TU!-Grito el ojiazul con todas las fuerzas de su alma

Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Mew se hiciera añicos , ella sintió una sensación horrible por todo su pecho , solo con ver los ojos de Keith llenos de rencor y de decepción hacían que Mew se sintiera cada vez peor

¿ Enserio piensas eso?

Por supuesto...dime algo "gitana del viento" tu nombre es en verdad Mew o también es una farsa-

Es mi verdadero nombre nunca lo cambiaría por nada del mundo-

No puedo imaginarme lo que deben sentir tus padres al saber que te vendes a los hombres-

Créeme que sufren y mucho-Dijo Mew dejando caer una lagrima

¿Ellos sufren y no dejas de hacer esto?...vaya decepción-

¿Ya terminaste de insultarme?-Dijo la pelinegra quitándose bruscamente la lagrima de su ojo

No...al parecer todos los hombres deben de estar ciegos para fijarse en alguien como tu , yo por desgracia soy uno de ellos y créeme que me arrepiento profundamente de haberme enamorado de ti-

Lárgate ahora mismo-

Eso haré y por cierto toma tu propina haber si con eso puedes comer-Dijo Keith aventandole unos billetes en la cara a Mew para después irse

Cuando Keith se fue Mew cayo de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar

_*Siempre mi felicidad termina en desgracia*-Pensó Mew mientras golpeaba el piso_

Ya te puedes ir Mew-Dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos

¿Lo dices en serio?-Dijo la ojiazul sorprendida

Si...tu regreso me favoreció mucho...la deuda esta pagada-

¿Lo dices en serio?-Dijo Mew quien no lo podía creer

Si Mew gane mas de 500 mil pesos-

Entonces eso se ignifica que...-

Eres libre la deuda ya esta pagada-

No nos volverás a molestar a mi familia ni a mi-

No-

Gracias-Dijo Mew haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después irse pero antes de irse se quito la peluca y la puso en el piso

Adiós Mew-Dijo el rubio entrando al bar

* * *

><p>Al Día siguiente<p>

Alice se encontraba con Runo en el hospital , por lo visto la peliazul estaba mucho mejor pero Alice se notaba preocupada

¿Entonces ya te darán de alta?-

Si mañana temprano salgo-Dijo la pelizul sonriendo

Que bien...-

¿Que te pasa?-

Nada...-Dijo Alice mintiendo

No te creo nada-

En serio estoy bien-

Dime que te pasa...te noto preocupada-

Pues si lo estoy-

¿Por Shun?-

No por Mew-

¿Que paso?-

Es como algo privado-

¿Es malo?-

Si y mucho-

...-

Me preocupa porque se que la van a expulsar-

Hola...¿Se puede?-Dijo cierta pelirosa entrando con unas maletas

Claro-

¿Mew y esas maletas?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Me voy a España-Dijo la pelirosa seria

¿Te expulsaron?-Dijo Alice molesta

Es lo mas probable de hecho hoy ire a ver al director-

No quiero que te vayas Mew-

Lo voy a hacer , mi vuelo sale en 3 horas-

¿Y Keith?-

Me dijo que se arrepintió de haberse enamorado de mi y de haberme conocido-Dijo Mew sacando una lagrima

¡Te dijo eso!-Dijo Runo molesta

Si pero creo que es lo mejor-

Mew...-

Tu me dijiste que si Keith me hacia algo así era que no es para mi-

...-

Runo te traje esto-Dijo Mew sacando una canasta de frutas

Ay gracias-

De nada y Alice a ti también te traje esto-Dijo la ojiazul sacando una pulsera de plata con el nombre de Alice grabado en ella

Mew esta precioso...gracias-

De nada , bueno me tengo que ir-

¿Tan rápido?-

Si , mi familia me espera y quiero despedirme de los demas-

Te voy a extrañar-Dijo Alice abrazando fuertemente a Mew

Yo igual Alice

* * *

><p><em>En el Instituto<em>

¿No estabas con Runo?-Pregunto el pelinegro mientras hacia la tarea

Alice se fue al hospital y Runo me pidió que me fuera porque no había comido nada por estar al pendiente de ella-Dijo el pelicafe comiendo unas donas

¿No comiste?-Dijo Shun impresionado

No , estuve al pendiente de Runo-

Nunca pensé que dijeras eso-

Yo tampoco...oye has estado muy pensativo ¿que pasa?-

Prometes no decirle a nadie-

Lo prometo-

Bien Alice y yo ya vamos para los 4 meses de novios-

Ahhh-

Y quiero darle una sorpresa a Alice-

_*Y vaya que le vas a dar una Shun*-Pensó Roberta mientras espiaba a ambos_

* * *

><p>En la dirección<p>

Director Mew fujiwara ya llego-Dijo la secretaria abriendo la puerta

Gracias...Mew siéntate-Dijo el director serio y esta se sento

...-

Mew lamento que las cosas sean de esta manera-

Yo igual director y créame que comprendo que me saquen de la escuela-

Nunca debiste de entrar a este Instituto-

...-

No perteneces a esta Institución-Dijo el director cada vez mas serio

Lo se-Dijo Mew soltando una lagrima

Perteneces a la Universidad de diseño de modas de Paris-Dijo el director entregándole un sobre a Mew

¿Que?-Dijo la pelirosa desconcertada

Tienes el mejor promedio del Instituto hace décadas que no tenemos a un alumno o alumna con un promedio de 10-

Pero lo que paso ayer...-

Mew se lo de Roberta y su familia-

¿Lo sabe?-

Si...¿Como crees que Roberta y sus primas ingresaron a la escuela?-

¿Lo amenazaron?-

Si-

Pero director aun no entiendo porque me da este sobre-

Ábrelo-

De acuerdo...¡¿Una beca?-

Si Mew la escuela te otorga una beca para que estudies en la Universidad de diseño de Modas en Paris-

Pero como sabes usted que...-

Tu maestra de diseño a estado muy impresionada contigo y nos a mostrado tus diseños y se los mostró a la directora de modas y quiere o mas bien te exige que estudies en Paris-

No la puedo aceptar-

¿Por que no?-

No me la merezco-

Claro que si-

Pero ya tenia planeado irme a mi casa-

Comenzaras el próximo año , estas muy atrasada y la directora y los maestros están dispuestos a esperarte-

Muchisimas gracias-Dijo Mew con lagrimas en los ojos

De nada Mew , pero nadie puede saber lo que hablamos-

Cuente con eso-

* * *

><p>Con Roberta , Mint y Masquerade<p>

Uyy esto lo debí de ver-Dijo Mint viendo en el celular de Masquerade un video donde Keith y Mew discutieron

Fue una coincidencia que Keith fuera al antro-Dijo el rubio

Si una casualidad-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

¿A que te refieres?-

Después de que Keith descubriera que Mew fue teiblorea...¿Que creen que iba a hacer?-

Pero porque necesariamente a ese bar tenian que ir-

Es el que queda mas cerca , suponía que se irían para haya pero lo bueno es que si fueron-

¿Lo planeaste todo?-

Por así decir , por eso le pedí a Masquerade que le hiciera a Mew una despedida ya saben para que no olvide el infierno que vivió-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto<p>

¿Ya te vas?-Dijo Mira con los ojos cristalizados

Si-Dijo Mew abrazando fuertemente a su amiga

Te vamos a extrañar mucho-Dijo Julie para darle un fuerte abrazo

Gracias chicas-

Pasajeros con destino a España favor de abordar el avion-

Mew vamonos-Dijo Flora agarrando sus maletas

¿Y mis papás?-

Se me olvido decirte...ellos ya llegaron a España ayer-

¿Porque?-

Querian que cuando llegaramos ya estuviera todo preparado-

Ah-

_Pasajeros con destino a España favor de abordar el avion-_

Bueno hora de irme-Dijo la pelirosa agarrando sus maletas

No se te olvide escribir y conectarte por video llamada todas las noches-Dijo Mira sonriendo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas

Lo prometo-Dijo Mew sonriendo para despues irse

Mew y Flora ya estaban apunto de entrar pero la pelirosa escucho su nombre

MEW-

¿Alice?-Dijo desconcertada la pelirosa

Mew...-Susuro Flora

Entra , ya te alcanzo-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo y Flora asintió y entro al avión

Mew...-Dijo Alice corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo

¿Que pasa Alice?-

No lo se , sentí la necesidad de venir aquí y ser la ultima en despedirme de ti-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Gracias...-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Iré a visitarte a España ya es un hecho-

Te voy a extrañar mucho Alice-Dijo Mew con lagrimas en la cara

Yo igual-Dijo Alice en el mismo estado que Mew

Bueno ya tengo que abordar el avión-

¿Vas a estar bien?-Pregunto Alice quien veía a Mew irse para el avión

Créeme Alice estaré mucho mejor allá que aquí-Dijo Mew sonriendo para después irse

Lo se...-Susurro Alice sonriendo

* * *

><p>Adentro del avión<p>

¿Quien era?-Pregunto la ojiverde mientras leía una revista

Una amiga muy querida para mi-

Oh...por cierto hable con un "amigo" diciendo que se esta muriendo por verte-Dijo Flora picara

¿Cual de todos nuestros amigos?-Dijo Mew riendo

Adivina-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Dime una pista-

De acuerdo es...tu mejor amigo-

¿Te refieres a...?-Dijo la ojiazul sorprendida y a la vez feliz pero Flora la interrumpio

Si Mew el-

Hace tanto que no lo veo...Tal vez ni se acuerda de mi-

Te recuerda y con mucho cariño Mew-

Dejemos de hablar de chicos , quiero dormir-

De acuerdo patrona-Dijo Flora riendo

_*Hace tanto que no te veo...¿Como estarás?*-Pensó la pelirosa con mucha ternura_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: Se me hace que Keith tendrá mucha competencia u.u<em>**

**_Shun: ¿Sabes quien es?_**

**_Yo: No no se (sarcástica)_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¡Obviamente se quien es!_**

**_Shun: ¿Y quien es?_**

**_Yo: Muy pronto lo sabra , todos ustedes lo sabran MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

**_Shun: ¿Y esa risa malvada?_**

**_Yo: Me dieron ganas de reírme así XD_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS COMO ¿QUIEN ES EL AMIGO DE MEW?_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	26. Planes y despecho

**_HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIÉN ^^_**

**_Shun: Como todos saben Keith y Mew tuvieron una fuerte discucion_**

**_Yo: ¡El capitulo anterior estuvo cardíaco! y lo que falta con ambos y también con Shun y Alice u.u_**

**_Shun: Escuche bien dijiste ¡¿Shun y Alice?_**

**_Yo: Si TwT_**

**_Shun: Noooo_**

**_Yo: AVISO , en este capitulo van a querer golpear a Keith y llamarlo cinico e hipocrita U .U_**

**_Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Oh...por cierto hable con un "amigo" diciendo que se esta muriendo por verte-Dijo Flora picara<p>

¿Cual de todos nuestros amigos?-Dijo Mew riendo

Adivina-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Dime una pista-

De acuerdo es...tu mejor amigo-

¿Te refieres a...?-Dijo la ojiazul sorprendida y a la vez feliz pero Flora la interrumpio

Si Mew el-

Hace tanto que no lo veo...Tal vez ni se acuerda de mi-

Te recuerda y con mucho cariño Mew-

Dejemos de hablar de chicos , quiero dormir-

De acuerdo patrona-Dijo Flora riendo

_*Hace tanto que no te veo...¿Como estarás?*-Pensó la pelirosa con mucha ternura_

* * *

><p><em>Con Keith y Ace<em>

Crees que hiciste bien en romper con Mew-Dijo el peliverde mientras tecleaba su laptop

Por supuesto que si-

Pero la amas-

La voy a olvidar-

No puedes , el corazón no se manda y todos sabemos que tu la amas a ella y solo a ella-

Pues eso lo veremos-Dijo el ojiazul abriendo la puerta

¿A donde vas?-

Ya veras...-

* * *

><p>Con Roberta y Masquerade<p>

¿Ya lo tienes?-Pregunto la pelimorada seria

Si , aquí esta-Dijo el rubio sacando de su bolsillo un frasco

Prefiero mil veces el veneno que esto-Dijo la pelimorada molesta

Casi matas a Runo con eso-

¿Y?-

Tu serias la responsable-

Pero tu me diste el veneno-

Solo porque te de eso no se ignifica que sea un crimen-

Lo es-

¿Cuando es el dichoso aniversario de casi 5 meses de Shun y Alice-

En dos días-

Bien haz que Shun entre al dormitorio de Alice-Dijo el rubio tomando un tequila

Y yo haré que Alice entre a la habitación de Shun-Dijo Roberta sonriente

Salud-

Salud-Dijo la ojiambar sonriente mientras brindaban con el tequila para después tomarlo

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Shun<p>

No estés triste preciosa-Dijo el pelinegro secando le las lagrimas a Alice

No puedo evitar estarlo , Mew es una de mis mejores amigas y se fue a España-

Pero la puedes visitar , tus padres viven allá-

Si pero no sera lo mismo-

No estés triste-

Tienes razón , ademas ya vamos a cumplir casi 5 meses de novios-Dijo Alice sonriente

Unos magníficos y hermosos meses-Dijo el pelinegro besando el cuello de Alice

¡Shun!-Dijo la pelinaranja ruborizada

Jajajajaja-

Oye podemos ir a la cafetería , tengo mucha hambre-

De acuerdo-

¿Oye que no es ese Keith?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada al ver que Keith se acercaba a Mint

Si lo es-

* * *

><p>¿Entonces se fue?-Dijo Ichigo mientras comia una fresa<p>

Si...oye si te vas a ir de la escuela-Dijo Mint cruzada de brazos

Pues no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui , solo estaba para molestar a Runo y ella se sabe defender y no me gustaria que mi hermosa cara se arruinara-

¿A donde te vas?-

Me voy a Paris-

A estudiar-

Y a vivir , es que estudiare diseño grafico-

¿Y eso es?-

Dibujo tecnico-

Ahh-

Mint...-Llamo Keith a lo lejos

Keith ho...-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo pero Keith la agarro de la cintura , la jalo y la beso en los labios

Oh por dios-Susurro Ichigo sorprendida

* * *

><p>¡Lo voy golpear!-Dijo la pelinaranja enojada<p>

Alice tranquila-

No puedo estarlo , ¡Apenas acaba de romper con Mew y se esta besando con Mint!-Dijo Alice furiosa mientras veia la escena

Para eso estoy yo , vamos a hablar con el-Dijo el ojiambar

¡Pór supuesto que si!-

No deberias estar tan enojada-

Es que me enfureze que cuando alguien termina con una persona a las pocas horas ya tienen otra novia-

Tranquilizate-

Mew tiene que saber esto-

Pero ya se fue-

Mañana en la noche se va a conectar por video llamada-

Entonces llega mañana a España-

Si mañana en la mañana-

Yo creo que deberias esperar-

¿Porque?-

Ella apenas lo esta aceptando y recibir esta noticia hara que ella se deprima mas de lo que ya esta-

Tienes razón-

Vamos a comer-

De acuerdo-Dijo Alice sonriendo

* * *

><p>Con Keith y Mint<p>

Keith...-

Mint ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

¡SI!-Exclamo Mint feliz mientras lo abrazaba

...-

No te vas a arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad , te lo prometo-

Perdoname-

¿Porque?-

Por no creer las cosas que me decias sobre ella-

Te lo dije Keith , ella lo unico que queria era jugar contigo-

Por desgracia lo descubri tarde-

Voy a hacer lo que este en mis manos para que la olvides completamente-

Ojala y sea asi-

Te amo Keith-Dijo la peliazul mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios al rubio

* * *

><p>Con Shun y Alice<p>

Entonces ya daran de alta a Runo-

Si , mañana sale del hospital y necesita por lo menos 5 dias de reposo-

Me alegro por ella y por Dan-

Yo igual , ambos se quieren mucho-

Al igual que nosotros dos-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Si-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo perdidamente los ojos de Shun

Alice te a lllegado este sobre-Dijo Julie viniendo junto con Baron

Gracias los estaba esperando-

¿Resultados de Analizis?-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

Si es...es que... la vez que fui al doctor me tuvo que... sacar una muestra de sangre para... ver algo-Dijo la pelinaranja nerviosa

¿Y que es algo?-

No se cosas que dicen los doctores-Dijo Alice mientras abria el sobre

Hum...-

No puede ser...-Dijo la pelinaranja sin habla

¿Que pasa?...-Dijo Julie preocupada

Na...nada , Shun me tengo que ir-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose a toda prisa

Sin darse cuenta a Alice se le habia caido el collar de plata de media luna que tanto apreciaba , Julie y Baron no lo notaron pero Shun si

Bueno nos vamos , hasta luego Shun-Dijo Baron yéndose con Julie

¿Porque nunca se quita este collar Alice?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado mientas levantaba el collar

Flashback

_¡Es cierto!-Dijo la pelinaranja buscando sus prendas pero al voltearse la sabana mostró un lunar extraño en su espalda en forma de media luna_

_¿Y este lunar?-_

_Ah ese-_

_Si-_

_Lo tengo desde que nací-_

_Es extraño ver uno así-_

_Mi papá dice que tuvimos un problema y así quedo el lunar-_

_¿Y por eso el collar?-Dijo el pelinegro viendo el collar de media luna de plata de Alice_

_Si , mi mejor amigo me lo dio cuando cumplí 8-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Sera cierto que Alice no lo a vuelto a ver o que ellos solo fueron amigos-

...-

En eso Shun vio que el collar tenia inscrito algo y al parecer venia en otro idioma

¿Que es esto?-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡ Exijo saber que dice!<em>**

**_Yo: Ya lo sabras Shun_**

**_Shun: ¡Ese collar se lo regalo el disque mejor amigo de Alice y ademas tiene algo inscrito! necesito saber_**

**_Yo: Al parecer aqui hay un ninja celoso :3_**

**_Shun: ¡No estoy celoso!_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , SHUN SI ESTA CELOSO :9}_**

**_Shun: QUE NO LO ESTOY_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	27. Desconfianza

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI DEJANDO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡Empieza!_**

**_Yo: Al parecer...ALGUIEN ya quiere saber lo que dice el collar_**

**_Shun: Pues yo comorendo a ALGUIEN ya que si su novia tuviera un mejor amigo me pondría celoso_**

**_Yo: Chicos ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¬¬ chicas_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Sera cierto que Alice no lo a vuelto a ver o que ellos solo fueron amigos-<p>

...-

En eso Shun vio que el collar tenia inscrito algo y al parecer venia en otro idioma

¿Que es esto?-

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Alice<p>

Alice se encontraba en su recamara con la mirada perdida y con un sobre en la mano , su mirada estaba muy pensativa y su respiración estaba corta

En eso sonó su celular

Numero desconocido...¿Quien sera?-Dijo la pelinaranja contestando

_Platica __Telefónica_

_¿Hola?-_

_¿Alice hija como has estado?-Se oyó decir a una dulce voz_

_¡Mama!-_

_Si hija soy yo-_

_Como has estado...¿Porque no me han llamado?-_

_Es que todo a estado muy complicado y acaban de poner el teléfono en casa-_

_Ya veo-_

_¿Como vas en la escuela?-_

_Bien, ya vamos a salir de Vacaciones para Navidad-_

_Me alegra que te guste la escuela y al parecer inscribirte estuvo muy bien-_

_Si , yo pensé que era una tontería , me metiste aquí como en Junio_

_Acababas de salir de preparatoria-_

_Si y resulta que solo tuve 3 semanas de vacaciones-_

_Bueno dejemos de hablar de la escuela... cuéntame como has estado-_

_Muy bien mamá-_

_¿Y tus amigas?-_

_Si supieras lo que a pasado nunca terminaría-_

_Cuando vengas para Navidad me contaras de acuerdo-_

_Si mamá...oye si de casualidad conoces a mi amiga Mew-_

_No sabia que tenias otra amiga-_

_Es que e me olvido contarte con tanta tarea-_

_¿Y como es ella?-_

_Tiene cabello rosado , tez albina y ojos azules-_

_Alice hay mucha gente en España no creo poder encontarla-_

_Pero__ por si acaso-_

_De acuerdo , Alice me tengo que ir , tu padre y yo vamos a comer , por cierto te manda muchos saludos-_

_Yo igual a el-_

_Fin de la platica __telefónica_

Para Navidad...¡¿Y mi collar?-Dijo Alice preocupada al ver que no tenia su collar de media luna

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Dan y Shun<p>

Yo diría que el escrito esta en árabe-Dijo el pelicafe viendo con una lupa el collar

¿Y que dice?-

Se los idiomas del mundo mas yo no se leerlos-Dijo el pelicafe dándole el collar en la mano a Shun

Busca en Internet el lenguaje árabe-

De acuerdo...lenguaje árabe-Dijo Dan mientras tecleaba su laptob

Busca estas letras-

Como ordenes patrón-Dijo Dan burlón

¿Y que dice?-

Ten paciencia Shun , el lenguaje árabe es muy complicado-

De acuerdo-

Por cierto me sorprende que Alice te haya dado su collar , por lo que me a dicho Runo ella nunca deja que alguien lo toque o lo agarre-

No me lo dio-

¡Se lo robaste!-

Se le cayo y yo lo agarre y entonces vi el grabado en el collar-

Es muy difícil haberse fijado en el collar , el grabado es del mismo color que el collar y por eso no e notaba pero estabas por el sol y eso lo resalto-

Tienes razón-

¡Ya lo descifre!-

¿Y que dice?-

Dice:

_A pesar de que las circunstancias nos hayan separado siempre...-_

¡¿Siempre que?-Dijo el pelinegro desesperado

Es lo único que dice-

Su "mejor amigo" debe tener la otra parte-Dijo el pelinegro enojado

No pensaras que Alice era su novia ¿o si?-

Claro que lo pienso-

Pero Shun...-

A pesar de que las circunstancias nos separen...Alice me mintio-Dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su habitacion mientras botaba el collar a su cama

El pobre esta celoso-Dijo Dan mientras guardaba el collar en un cajón

* * *

><p><em>En la cafetería<em>

Mira y Ace se encontraban comiendo pero al parecer la pelinaranja estaba muy triste

¿Que pasa Mira?-

Extraño mucho a Mew...-

Lo se-

¡Y el tonto de mi hermano le rompió el corazón!-Dijo la pelinaranja golpeando la mesa con su puño

Mira...-

No puedo creer que los hombres sean tan estúpidos para no valorar a sus novias-

Lo dices por mi verdad-

Si-

Mira no lo quise hacer-

Pero bien que la estabas pasando bien con esa chica mientras se besaban-

...-

Tu y mi hermano son los peores-

¿De que hablas Mira?-Dijo Keith viniendo

De que tu eres un gran idiota-

¿Y porque lo soy?-

Porque Mew no tiene ni un solo día de haberse ido y resulta que ya eres novia de Mint-

Sabes a lo que se dedicaba-

Si pero no te sabes toda la historia-

Sobre que era gitana , bailarina de bar , prostituta y de seguro muchas cosas mas-Dijo el ojiazul serio

Ella no tiene la culpa-

¡Claro que si! , jugo con mis sentimientos-

Ella te dijo que no quería que salieras lastimado-

...-

El que jugo con los sentimientos de Mew fuiste tu porque ella te dijo que no la querrías descubrías su pasado ¡Y mira como resultaron las cosas!-

...-

El que jugo con los sentimientos de Mew fuiste tu-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose muy molesta

* * *

><p><em>Al día Siguiente<em>

Un avión se encontraba aterrizando en el aeropuerto Internacional de España , los pasajeros esperaban a que el avión pisara tierra para después bajarse y entre los pasajeros se encontraban dos hermosas jóvenes una de cabello castaño claro y una de hermosa cabellera rosada , se dispusieron a sentarse para platicar...

Hogar dulce hogar-Dijo la ojiverde sonriente

Flora ¿Estas muy feliz verdad?-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo dulcemente

Obviamente Mew , estoy disfrutando la libertad-

Que bien-Dijo la ojiazul cerrando sus ojos para que el viento jugara con sus cabellos

¿Oye sigues teniendo la piedra que el te regalo?-Dijo la morena curiosa

Si..la tengo guardada , es que no queria que se me perdiera y ademas la uní a una pulsera-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente

Tenemos que hacer una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos , ya se acerca tu cumpleaños-

Y cumplire 19 , no veo porque tanto alboroto-

Es tu cumpleaños y tenemos que celebrarlo-

De acuerdo..oye mira , ire por unos helados-Dijo la pelirosa señalando una heladeria al otro lado de la calle

Me compras uno de fresa-

Claro-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo mientras cruzaba la calle

En eso un carro iba a toda velocidad y no se fijo que habia un letrero de alto y se dirigia a Mew

!HERMANA!-Grito la ojiverde desesperada

¿Eh?...¡AYY!-Grito la pelirosa al ver el auto que estaba apunto de atropellarla pero un joven corrio a ella y la empujo y ambos calleron en la banqueta a salvo del auto , el joven habia caido encima de Mew y ella estaba completamente ruborizada

¡¿Mew?...¿Eres tu?...-

No puede ser...-Susurro Flora viendo al joven quien de inmediato ella reconoció

Eres tu...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos: UYYYYYY<strong>_

_**Yo: A Keith no le agradara esto u.u , pero por mi no hay problema ¡QUE SUFRA! ^^**_

_**Shun: O.o**_

_**Yo:¿Que?**_

_**Shun: Jamas pense oir que te gustaria ver a Keith sufriendo**_

_**Yo: Pues es lo minimo que se merece por decirles esas cosas horribles U.U**_

_**Shun: Cambiando de tema...¡COMO ESTA ESO DE **_A PESAR DE QUE LAS CIRCUNSATNCIAS NOS HAYAN SEPARADO SIEMPRE..._** ¡SIEMPRE QUE!**_

_**Yo: Me huele a ninja celoso ^^**_

_**Shun: ¡Que dice la otra parte!**_

_**Yo : En unos capitulos los sabras **_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿Quien sera el amigo misterioso de Mew? y ¡Que dice la otra mitad del collar de Alice!**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	28. Reencuentros y tristezas

**_HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIÉN ^^_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque estas tan feliz?_**

**_Yo: Digamos emocionada porque ya me dieron ganas de leer todo el capitulo completo porque conoceremos al amigo misterioso de Mew :O_**

**_Shun: Si es cierto...cambiando de tema ESE TIPO FUE NOVIO DE ALICE O NO_**

**_Yo: ¡Ya te volvieron tus celos enfermizos!...¿Crees que todo se trata de ti?_**

**_Shun: Pues ... 9.9_**

**_Yo: Ademas de celoso se cree el centro del universo ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>En eso un carro iba a toda velocidad y no se fijo que habia un letrero de alto y se dirigia a Mew<p>

!HERMANA!-Grito la ojiverde desesperada

¿Eh?...¡AYY!-Grito la pelirosa al ver el auto que estaba apunto de atropellarla pero un joven corrio a ella y la empujo y ambos calleron en la banqueta a salvo del auto , el joven habia caido encima de Mew y ella estaba completamente ruborizada

¡¿Mew?...¿Eres tu?...-

No puede ser...-Susurro Flora viendo al joven quien de inmediato ella reconoció

Eres tu...

* * *

><p>Eres tu...Klaus-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente mientras el joven la ayudaba a levantarse<p>

Klaus Von Herzen 19 años de edad , cabello plateado , ojos verde esmeralda , tez albina , guapo y gran heredero de una familia muy importante , mejor amigo de Mew desde la infancia

¿Ves a alguien mas aquí?-Dijo el peliplateado burlona mente

Klaus que guapo te has puesto-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba muy emocionada

Lo mismo digo de ti pero te veo extraña-

¿Porque dices eso?-Dijo la ojiazul desconcertada

Tu cabello-

Ahh eso-

¿Estoy pintada?-Dijo Flora seria

Claro que no-Dijo Klaus cargándola

¡ Bájame!-Dijo la morena riéndose

De acuerdo...¿Como han estado en Japón? , hace años que no las veo-

Regular-Dijeron ambas

Porque-

Larga historia-

No me digan que se encontraron con Masquerade-

Mejor no hablemos de eso-

De acuerdo-

Bueno yo los dejo solos , me tengo que encontrar con mis amigas y ademas no quiero hacerles mal tercio y supongo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar-Dijo Flora sonriendo para después irse

Tiene razón tu hermana tenemos mucho de que hablar-Dijo Klaus sonriente

En eso concuerdo-Dijo la pelirosa alegre

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Ya era de noche y todos estaban en sus respectivas recamaras , Los chicos ya se encontraban dormidos al igual que las chicas pero había un dormitorio en especial donde todavía había gente despierta...

Alice ya hemos buscado toda la tarde...tu collar no esta-Dijo Runo bostezando

¡Debe de estar acá!-

Alice mejor tranquilízate y mañana lo buscamos mas tranquilas-

De acuerdo-Dijo Alice recostándose en su cama

Ademas tienes que estar calmada porque mañana es tu aniversario con Shun-

Tienes razón-

Buenas noches-Dijo Runo para después apagar la luz

*No puedo estar tranquila... prometí que lo cuidaría y que siempre lo llevaría puesto*-

_Flashback_

¿_Encerio te tienes que ir?-Se oía decir a una pelinaranja de unos 8 años de edad_

_Si Alice lo siento...-_

_No quiero que te vayas...-Dijo Alice empezando a brotar lagrimas_

_Es por el empleo de mis padres...lo siento-_

_Si te vas me quedare sola-_

_Eso no es cierto...tienes a Runo , a Julie y a Masquerade-_

_Lo se pero Masquerade se esta comportando muy extraño , siento que ya no es el mismo-_

_Pero aun te quedan Julie y Runo-_

_Lo se-_

_Ah..ya se me estaba olvidando-Dijo el niño sacando un collar de plata con un dije de media luna_

_¡Esta precioso!-_

_Tiene un grabado...esta en árabe y esta del mismo color que el collar así que sera difícil que alguien lo vea-_

_¿Y como lo veré?-_

_Con una luz se puede ver mejor el grabado-_

_Dice... a pesar de que las circunstancias nos hayan separado siempre...¿Y la otra parte?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada_

_La tengo yo ,solo que el mio es un sol-Dijo el niño sonriente mientras mostraba su collar con un dije de sol_

_¿Y que dice tu parte?-_

_Lo sabrás cuando nos volvamos a ver-_

_Nunca nos quitaremos el collar_

_Y siempre lo cuidaremos-_

_Es una promesa-Dijo la pelinaranja juntando su meñique junto con el de su amigo_

_Fin del Flashback_

Espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi collar-Dijo la pelinaranja para después quedarse dormida

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente...<em>

¡ LEVÁNTATE!-Exclamo Julie mientras saltaba en la cama de Alice

¿Que pasa?-

Mew se esta conectando , el video chat es en el dormitorio de Mira-

¡Pudiste empezar desde ahí!-Dijo Alice corriendo hacia la habitación de Mira

* * *

><p><em>En la recamara de Mira<em>

¡Ya se esta conectando!-Dijo Mira emocionada

¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Alice entrando a la recamara de Mira

Al fin te despertó Julie-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Si-

¡Ya esta!-Dijo Mira emcocionada

Vídeo Chat

_Hola chicas-Dijo Mew sonriente_

_¡Mew!_-

_¿Hay otra aquí?-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente_

_¿Como estas?-Dijo la pelinaranja curiosa_

_Muy bien , me la e estado pasando de maravilla aqui...hace tanto tiempo que no vengo a mi tierra-Dijo la ojiazul nostálgica_

_¿Y que tal los españoles?-Dijo Julie picara_

_Jajajaja...si conozco y si están guapos Julie-Dijo Mew burlona mente_

_¿Y que tanto?-_

_Julie deja de preguntar-Dijo Runo seria_

_De acuerdo solo una pregunta-_

_De acuerdo dime-_

_Tienes un mejor amigo que sea español-_

_No...tengo uno pero no es de aquí es originario de Alemania-_

_¿Y esta guapo?-_

_¡JULIE!-_

_Ayy perdón-_

_Espero que Baron no sea celoso-_

_Bueno si ,si esta muy guapo...¿Feliz?-_

_Si-_

_¿Que horas son alla?-Pregunto Mira_

_Ya van a dar las...ahhh , las 1-_

_Aquí son las 9 , Vete a descansar-Dijo Alice sonriendo_

_¿ Están seguras?-_

_Claro-_

_Esta bien...Alice felicidades por tu aniversario con Shun-Dijo Mew sonriendo para despues dsconectarse_

_Fin del Vídeo Chat_

Tiene razón Mew...¡FELICIDADES!-Dijeron todas saltando sobre Alice-

No respiro-

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Shun y Dan<p>

Despierta amargado-

¿Que quieres Dan?-

Se supone que vas a celebrar tu aniversario con Alice-

Si-

Ya son las 9...Alice te debe de estar esperando-

¿Shun?...-Dijo cierta pelinaranja entrando

Los dejo solos-Dijo Dan saliendo de su recamara

¿Que pasa?-

Feliz aniversario-Dijo Alice sonriendo

...-

¿Te pasa algo?-

De hecho si-

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

Si empieza por aclararme porque tu collar lo tiene esto grabado-Dijo el pelinegro sacando el collar de Alice de un cajón

¡¿Tu tenias mi collar?-

Si , se te cayo cuando te fuiste de la cafetería-

¿Porque no me lo diste?-

Porque vi un grabado en el collar y quise ver que decía-

¡No tenias ningún derecho de leer lo que dice mi collar!-Dijo Alice enojada

Tu me dijiste que nada mas eran amigos-

¡Y es la verdad!-

Lo que dice aquí no parece de amigos-

¡Que tratas de decir!-

Que tu tuviste una relación con tu "mejor amigo"-

¡Claro que no!-

¡SOLO CON VER LO QUE DICE YA ESTA CLARO!-

Yo siempre te e hablado con la verdad..Y si no me crees haya tu...vaya forma de celebrar nuestro aniversario-Dijo Alice agarrando su collar para después salir de la recamara de Shun

Roberta quien los estaba viendo y escuchando desde afuera parecia estar muy satisfecha con su pleito

_*Masquerade cambio de planes*-Penso la pelimorada sonriendo _

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: Valla forma de celebrar un aniversario de casi 5 meses ¬¬<em>**

**_Shun: U.U_**

**_Yo: Alice debe de estar muy dolida_**

**_Shun: Lo se_**

**_Yo: ¡ENTONCES PORQUE LE DIJISTE ESO!_**

**_Shun: No lo se u.u_**

**_Yo: Hombres...¿Quien los entiende?_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: AVISO , EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VAN A QUERER MATAR A ROBERTA Y MASQUERADE ASI QUE ESTEN PREPARADOS_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, ¿Que harán Roberta y Masquerade?_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	29. Pensamientos

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ DE NUEVO DE NUEVO DEJANDO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC ^^_**

**_Shun: Notamos mucho que comentaron lo de Klaus y Mew_**

**_Yo: Si ^^ , me dan mucha ternura esos dos _**

**_Shun Sera eso o sera que te da ternura Klaus ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ambas ^^U_**

**_Shun: Ya _****_decía u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>Lo que dice aquí no parece de amigos-<p>

¡Que tratas de decir!-

Que tu tUviste una relación con tu "mejor amigo"-

¡Claro que no!-

¡SOLO CON VER LO QUE DICE YA ESTA CLARO!-

Yo siempre te e hablado con la verdad..Y si no me crees haya tu...vaya forma de celebrar nuestro aniversario-Dijo Alice agarrando su collar para después salir de la recamara de Shun

Roberta quien los estaba viendo y escuchando desde afuera parecia estar muy satisfecha con su pleito

_*Masquerade cambio de planes*-Penso la pelimorada sonriendo_

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Dos hermosas jóvenes se encontraban dormidas en una hermosa habitación color blanco con rosado donde había unas grandes imagenes de ambas hermanas , hermosas repisas para libros , guardarropas , un tocador , un baño , un pequeña mesa de cristal donde había una laptop y una lampara de estudio , y unos diseños pegados en la pared , una pantalla de plasma y fotos de ambas hermanas en su niñez ,

Mew...¿Estas despierta?-

¿Que pasa Flora?-Dijo somnolienta la ojiazul

¿Como te la pasaste con Klaus?-

No podrías preguntarme eso mañana-

No es que...me muero de la curiosidad-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

Bien...¿Que quieres que te cuente?-Dijo Mew prendiendo una lampara

Todo-

¿Todo?-

Bueno las partes en las que se rieron , sonrieron...ya sabes-Dijo la morena picara

Pues paseamos , contamos que a sido de nuestras vidas...ya sabes-

¿Y que a sido de la vida de Klaus?-

Pues lo que tenia que pasar , Klaus ya es todo un caballero como siempre lo quiso ser desde niño , sus padres pues...están muy orgullosos de el ya que termino sus estudios-Dijo la pelirosa un poco triste

¿Que pasa?-

Es que Klaus ya termino sus estudios y mírame a mi...me sacaron de la institución-

Pero te iras a Paris el próximo año-

Lo se pero me siento mal de no estar estudiando-

Ya olvida eso y piensa en como diseñaras tu vestido para tu fiesta de cumpleaños-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Pero aun faltan 3 semanas-

¿Y que?-

Que debes estar preparada con tu vestido y tu acompañante-

¿Mi acompañante?-Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada

Si...-

Pues supongo que sera Klaus-

Excelente... pregúntaselo mañana-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo para después quedarse dormida

_*Mi acompañante*-_

* * *

><p>Con Alice<p>

La pelinaranja se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela , tenia agarrado en sus manos dos collares uno que le había regalado Shun y el otro de su mejor amigo

_*No entiendo porque dudas de mi si yo nunca te e dado motivos para desconfiar*-Penso la ojicafe derramando lagrimas_

En eso Alice vio una especie de sombra y se asusto

¿Quien anda ahí?-

...-

*Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación*-Pensó aliviada la pelinaranja

En eso Masquerade apareció y le tapo la boca a Alice

MMMMMM-Gritaba Alice con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía

Calla dita te ves mas bonita-Dijo Masquerade besando el cuello de la pelinaranja

MMMM-

Duerme princesa-Dijo el rubio sacando una jeringa para después inyectársela a Alice

¡MMMMM!-

Shhhh-

MMM...mm-Dijo la ojicafe mas débil para después quedarse dormida

Roberta ya tengo a Alice-

Perfecto-Dijo la pelimorada saliendo de las sombras

Me la llevare-

Genial solo mándame el mensaje cuando ya este listo-

Ok-

Luego no me digas que no te lo advertí pequeña MUSTIA-Dijo la ojiambar viendo a Alice mientras ella sonreía

* * *

><p><em>En el dormitorio de Keith y Ace<em>

Ambos chicos se encontraban haciendo tarea , Keith estaba muy pensativo y Ace estaba muy preocupado

Keith...¿Te sientes bien?-

Ahh...¿Que me dijiste?-

Que si estabas bien-

Si...lo estoy-

Keith ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto-

¿Y que importa si estoy bien o no? , eso no tiene porque importante-

Si me importa porque somos amigos-

¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!-

¡Deja de mentir!...todos sabemos que extrañas a Mew-

Yo no la extraño mas bien me alegro de que se haya largado-

¿Sabes al menos a donde fue?-

No y no me importa-

¿Estas seguro?-

Claro mas bien...ve y vota esta foto-Dijo el ojiazul agarrando de su libreta de poemas una foto de Mew

¿Estas seguro?-

Completamente-

Pero yo...no puedo es tuya-

Entonces yo lo haré-Dijo el rubio agarrando la foto para después romperla y tirarla a la basura

Keith...-

Mew ya no esta aquí y por favor te pido que no la menciones-Dijo el ojiazul sentándose para volver a hacer la tarea

_*Necesito hablar con ella*-Pensó el ojiverde _

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Shun y Dan<p>

No debiste de ser tan duro con ella-Dijo el pelicafe

¿Y que querías que dijera?...Alice me podrías explicar por favor porque dice esto acá es que estoy muriéndome de celos-Dijo el pelinegro fingiendo una voz dulce y calmada

Tal vez-

Jamas-

Ya sabia-

En eso sonó el celular de Shun

¿Quien es?-

No lo se solo dice que baje al sótano-Dijo Shun yéndose

_*Que extraño*-Pensó el ojirojo_

Dan necesito contactarme con Mew de casualidad tu sabes algo-Dijo Ace entrando a la recamara

No pero Runo debe de saber-

No es que no quiero preguntárselo-

¿Porque?-

Porque ella y todas pensaran que me mando Keith y no me dirán nada-

Tienes razon , tranquilo yo lo averiguare-

Gracias-

Y ¿para que quieres contactarte con ella?-Dijo Dan desconcertado

Estoy muy preocupado por Keith-

Ya veo...-

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun<em>

Shun se dirigía a la bodega y este estaba muy pensativo

_*Porque me habrá llegado el mensaje*-Pensó el pelinegro desconcertado_

Cuando Shun llego a la bodega entro y lo primero que vio fue el collar que le había dado a Alice y este estaba tirado en el piso junto con el de media luna

Alice nunca se quitaría su collar...¡ALICE!-Grito preocupado Shun

Shun corrió a lo profundo de la bodega y cuando vio a Alice el estaba en shock al ver que ella estaba...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡TE ENCANTA DEJARNOS EN SUSPENSO!<strong>_

_**Yo: Si ^^U...Pero ya de seguro todos saben lo que sigue u.u**_

_**Shun: No me digas que... O.o**_

_**Yo: Si u.u**_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Esto no me esta gustando nadita u.u**_

_**Hasta la **_**_próxima_**


	30. No puede ser

**_HOLA FELICES VACACIONES ^^_**

**_Yo: Al fin descanso y lo mas importante YA NO MAS TAREA ^^_**

**_Shun: Ahora te enfocaras mas en mi ^^_**

**_Yo: ^^* ¡NO TODO SE TRATA DE TI_**

**_Shun: Lo se solo me gusta molestarte XD_**

**_Yo: ¬¬*_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Cuando Shun llego a la bodega entro y lo primero que vio fue el collar que le había dado a Alice y este estaba tirado en el piso junto con el de media luna<p>

Alice nunca se quitaría su collar...¡ALICE!-Grito preocupado Shun

Shun corrió a lo profundo de la bodega y cuando vio a Alice el estaba en shock al ver que ella estaba...

* * *

><p>con Masquerade recostada en el piso con unas sabanas como si pareciera que hubieran hecho el amor<p>

Alice...-

¿Que te pasa?, el gato te comió la lengua-Dijo el rubio burlona mente

Esto debe ser una pesadilla-Dijo Shun quien aun no creía lo que veía

Esto es real pero no hables mucho Alice esta cansada-Dijo Masquerade mientras acariciaba la mejilla de esta

¡No la toques!-

Shhh-

Esto no puede ser cierto...¡Le hiciste algo!-Dijo el pelinegro apretando el puño

Claro que no, e dejado a Alice en paz , ella fue la que me busco-

No es cierto-

Ve mi teléfono y mira el registro de llamadas-

Eso haré-Dijo Shun agarrando el celular de Masquerade pero al ver el registro su sonrisa se borro

¿Ahora me crees?-

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose mientras corria

_*Y el plan salio a la p__erfección*- Pensó Masquerade para después quitarse la sabana que mostraba que solo se había quitado la camisa_

En eso Masquerade le quito la sabana también a Alice pero ella no estaba desnuda , tenia su ropa encima solo que la parte de arriba había sido remplazada por una blusa manga larga de su mismo tono de piel lo cual hacia parecer que si estaba sin su prenda

Perdóname Alice pero lo tenia que hacer...tu no conoces también a Roberta como la conozco yo-Dijo Masquerade agarrando los collares de Alice para después ponérselos en la mano y acto seguido el le dio un dulce beso en la frente

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_después_

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y Alice estaba empezando a despertar de su sueño profundo

¿Que me paso?...esta no es mi blusa-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

_Flashback_

_MMMMMM-Gritaba Alice con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía_

_Calla dita te ves mas bonita-Dijo Masquerade besando el cuello de la pelinaranja_

_MMMM-_

_Duerme princesa-Dijo el rubio sacando una jeringa para después inyectársela a Alice_

_¡MMMMM!-_

_Shhhh-_

_MMM...mm-Dijo la ojicafe mas débil para después quedarse dormida_

_Fin del Flashback_

¿Porque estoy acá?...Tengo que investigar-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Ya era de mañana y cierta pelirosa se estaba bañando mientras que su hermana aprovechaba que estaba en la ducha para meterse en su computadora

Veamos lo que tienes-Dijo la morena curiosa

_Solicitud de video llamada_

¿De quien sera?-Dijo Flora mientras ponia aceptar

_Vídeo__ llamada_

_Mew que bueno que te conectas...Tu no eres Mew-Dijo Ace desconcertado_

_Claro que no soy Mew...¿Porque quieres hablar con mi hermana?-_

_Es que quiero que ella hable con Keith-_

_Le rompió el corazón a mi hermana ¿y quieres que hable con el desgraciado que la hirió?-Dijo la ojiverde molesta_

_Es que Keith esta muy mal-_

_Pensé que eso ya lo tenia de nacimiento-_

_Flora necesito hablar con ella-_

_¿Y porque debería de hacerlo?-_

_Por que Keith la necesita y desde que es novio de Mint el...-Dijo el ojigris pero después de oír lo que dijo se callo_

_¿Que acabas de decir?-Dijo la morena alzando la ceja_

_Na...nada-_

_¡Mi hermana apenas tiene casi 2 días de llegada y este imbécil ya anda con la hermana de Masquerade!-_

_Pues...-_

_Ace hazle un favor a Mew y no la intentes contactar-Dijo Flora seria_

_Fin de la vídeo llamada_

¿Por que estas en mi computadora?-Dijo la pelirosa saliendo de bañarse

Es que quería unas fotos contigo-

Me hubieras dicho... aquí tengo muchísimas contigo-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Pero también quiero unas donde apareces con tu pelo negro-Dijo la ojiverde sonriente

Debo de tener-

_*No quiero que mi hermana vuelva a sufrir y con esto se le va a partir el corazón , si tan solo...¡KLAUS*-Penso Alegre Flora_

* * *

><p><em>En la Musa<em>

Alice estaba ya con su ropa normal , iba caminando por la institución pero al ver a ciertas personas en las gradas provoco que Alice dejara caer una lagrima al ver que...

Shun...-

Efectivamente el que estaba en las gradas era Shun pero Roberta estaba con el mientras el pelinegro pasaba su brazo sobre ella y la pelimorada recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, Roberta noto su presencia y aprovecho la situacion y eso al ojiambar y este no opuso resistencia lo cual entristecio a Alice pero mas que ponerla triste estaba desecha y furiosa

¡Que estas haciendo!-Grito la ojicafe molesta

Lo que tu hacias...pero esto no esta tan mal-Dijo el ojiambar serio

¡¿De que estas hablando?-

¡De que te has revolcado con Masquerade a mis espaldas!-Grito Shun intentando no dejar care una lagrima

¡MENTIRA!-

Alice no te conocía esas mañas-Dijo la pelimorada riendo

Callate Roberta , tu no...-Dijo la ojicafe pero Shun la interrumpio

No te atrevas a insultarla-

Shun...-

Ella me advirtio sobre ti y no le hice caso , ella si fue sincera conmigo-

¡Perfecto!...TE DEJO CON TU NUEVA NOVIA-Grito la pelinaranja arrancándose el collar que Shun le habia dado para despues tirarlo al piso para despues irse corriendo

_*Si asi lo quieres...lo hare*-Penso el pelinegro serio_

_*Esto salio genial , Shun ya es mio y aborrece a Alice...me siento yan orgulloza de mi*-Penso alegre la ojiambar_

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba llegando a su dormitorio y lo primero que hizo fue aventarse a su cama

¡POR QUE!...ERES UN IDIOTA-Grito la pelinaranja en llanto

_Flashback_

_¡¿De que estas hablando?-_

_¡De que te has revolcado con Masquerade a mis espaldas!-Grito Shun intentando no dejar care una lagrima_

_¡MENTIRA!-_

_Alice no te conocía esas mañas-Dijo la pelimorada riendo_

_Callate Roberta , tu no...-Dijo la ojicafe pero Shun la interrumpio_

_No te atrevas a insultarla-_

_Shun...-_

_Ella me advirtio sobre ti y no le hice caso , ella si fue sincera conmigo-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Si me quedo sufriré y...no puedo permitir eso...-Dijo Alice agarrandosu celular para despues marcar

_Platica __Telefónica_

_Buenas tardes esta hablando al Aeropuerto Internacional de Japon-_

_Buenas tardes-_

_¿Desea que le apartemos un vuelo?-_

_Si por favor-_

_¿Quiere un volteo de retorno?-_

_No-_

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Mew , Klaus vino a verte-Dijo cierta ojiverde

Gracias mamá-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Amaya Mikura 34 años de edad , cabello negro como la noche , ojos verdes esmeralda , piel blanca como la nieve , una mujer realmente con una profunda belleza , originaria de España y al igual que sus hijas fue gitana desde pequeña

Me la cuidas-Dijo Amaya dándole un dulce beso a Mew para después irse

Mamá...Hola-Dijo la ojiazul sonrojada por el acto de su madre

Hola-Dijo sonriente el peliplateado

Listo para que me lleves de paseo-Dijo sonriente la ojiazul

Por supuesto-

Klaus antes de que se me olvide te quiero preguntar algo-

Dime-

Es que en dos semanas va a ser mi cumpleaños y pues ya sabes que a mis padres siempre les a gustado hacerlas al estilo gitano y mas si es en España y tengo que llevar un acompañante , ya sabes una...una pareja y quisiera que fueras tu-Dijo Mew sonrojada

Me encantaría ir contigo pero es extraño-

¿Que?-

Normalmente los chicos deben invitar a las chicas-

Pues en este caso no lo es-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

¿Tengo que usar algo en especial?-

Solo ropa gitana-

De acuerdo-

No te debes preocupar por la ropa de todos modos te seguirás viendo guapo-Dijo Mew sonriendo para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla lo cual lo sonrojo

Y tu de seguro lucirás muy bella-Dijo Klaus dándole un beso en la mano

¿Nos vamos?-Dijo la ojiazul alegre

Si-

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente en Japón<em>

Alice tu taxi ya llego-Dijo Julie triste

Gracias...Runo por favor no te enfades-

Que te vaya bien-Dijo la ojiceleste mirando a la ventana

Salúdame a Mew por favor-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Gracias y por favor ni una palabra a nadie-Dijo Alice intentando no llorar

Cuentas con nosotras-

Bueno me tengo que ir...las veré en el vídeo chat-Dijo Alice agarrando sus maletas para después irse

Debiste de comprender la...¡Eres su mejor amiga!-Dijo la peliplateada enojada

Nadie se va solo porque su novio anda con otra-Dijo Runo sentando se en la cama pero sus pies se toparon con una carpeta

¿Que es eso?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

Son unos análisis de Alice-Dijo Runo abriendolos

¿Que dicen?-

Dicen que...¡ALICE!-Grito Runo mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion

Esto no se ve bien-Dijo Julie yendo tras ella al igual que Mira

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de la Musa<em>

_* Adiós*-Pensó la pelinaranja dejando caer una lagrima_

¿A donde se dirige?-Dijo un taxista

Al aeropuerto-

Bien, en unos minutos ya estamos allá-Dijo el taxista metiéndose al auto

Gracias-Dijo Alice metiéndose al taxi

ALICE-Grito Runo a lo lejos pero la pelinaranja no la escucho y se fue

Runo...-Dijo Julie exhausta

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Mira cansada

No la alcance-Dijo la peliazul dejando caer varias lagrimas

¿Que dicen esos análisis exactamente?-

Alice esta embarazada...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: O.O<strong>_

_**Yo: 3,2,1(viendo el reloj)...¡TOMA! (Dándole un zape)**_

_**Shun: AUCH**_

_**Yo: SIN **_**_VERGÜENZA_**

_**Shun: TwT**_

_**Yo: ERES UN EXAGERADO**_

_**Shun: ¡EXAGERADO YO!...Alice se fue solo porque estoy con Roberta**_

_**Yo: Y aun así lo dice como si nada U.U*...ALICE NO SE FUE POR ESO , SE FUE POR UNA RAZÓN MUY GRANDE**_

_**Shun: Y cual es**_

_**Yo:Por ser malo te dejare con la duda n.n**_

**_Shun: A ESO SE LE LLAMA MALDAD_**

**_Yo: Lo se :3_**

**_Shun: Lo que dijo Mew lo querias decir tu verdad 77_**

**_Yo: Si _**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , SUGERENCIAS , OPINIONES , PREGUNTAS, NO TE VAYAS ALICE_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	31. Recordando y disfrutando el presente

**_Todos queremos golpear a Shun , golpear a Shun , todos queremos golpear a Shun tatatatata (cantando)_**

**_Shun: ¬¬*_**

**_Yo: HOLA ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA BONITA SEMANA porque al parecer Shun no la tuvo ^^_**

**_Shun: CLARO QUE NO LA TUVE, me has estado cantando esa espantosa _****_canción_**

**_Yo: Si ^^_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Pero es la verdad y ademas ¡defendiste a ROBERTA! como no quieres que te demos un zape_**

**_Shun: Buen punto u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p>¿A donde se dirige?-Dijo un taxista<p>

Al aeropuerto-

Bien, en unos minutos ya estamos allá-Dijo el taxista metiéndose al auto

Gracias-Dijo Alice metiéndose al taxi

ALICE-Grito Runo a lo lejos pero la pelinaranja no la escucho y se fue

Runo...-Dijo Julie exhausta

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Mira cansada

No la alcance-Dijo la peliazul dejando caer varias lagrimas

¿Que dicen esos análisis exactamente?-

Alice esta embarazada...-

* * *

><p>¡¿Que dices?...Alice no puede estar embarazada-Dijo Julie en shock<p>

Recuerden que Alice llego tarde un dia después de la fiesta-Dijo Mira

Pero Dan me dijo que...-

Al parecer te mintió-Dijo la peliplateada

No puede ser-Dijo Runo frustrada

Tranquilízate-

¡No puedo! primero Alice y ahora Dan-

Tal vez Shun no se lo engaño-

Me siento frustrada...confusa-

¡Runo cálmate ya!-

De acuerdo-

¿Cuanto tiene Alice de embarazo?-Dijo la ojiazul

Dice que tiene casi 3 semanas-

Por eso se fue-Dijo Julie

Ella no quiere que Shun sepa que esta esperando un hijo del el-

Pero como no nos dimos cuenta-Dijo la pelinaranja confusa

Las nauseas de Alice y la vez que se desmayo-

Alice nos tiene mucho que explicar-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Klaus y Mew se encontraban paseando por las hermosas calles de España y de lejos se veian muy alegres y disfrutando de la compañía del uno del otro

¿Recuerdas estas calles?-Dijo Klaus nostálgico

Como olvidar lo ,aquí bailaba con mi familia , mis amigos y mi padre era el lider de los gitanos-

Recuerdas lo que mi familia hizo por ustedes-

Por supuesto que lo recuerdo , tus padres nos ayudaron a salir adelante y ahora mi padre es el vice presidente de las empresas Von Herzen-Dijo Mew sonriente

Se lo merecía , después de todo tus padres salvaron a los míos de un incendio-

Y ahora son inseparables-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

Si-

Me alegro que el dinero no lo haya cambiado como todos pensaban , el sigue viendo por nuestra gente-

Exacto-Dijo Klaus tapándole los ojos

¡Klaus!...¿Que haces?-Dijo la pelirosa divertida

Te tengo una sorpresa-

¿Ah si?-

Si-

Bien entonces me esperare-Dijo Mew sonriente

Oye-

¿Que?-

Me gusto mucho que te tiñeras el pelo de rosa-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

¿Ah si?...mi familia no me reconoció así jajaja-

Yo si porque te conozco a la perfección y si te vistieras de hombre te reconocería-

Jajajaja-

Listo ya-Dijo Klaus quitando sus manos de los ojos de Mew

Klaus...-Dijo la ojiazul con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

¡SORPRESA!-Exclamaron varias personas entre ellas su familia quienes tenían puesto ropa gitana

¿Que es esto?-

Klaus tuvo la idea-Dijo Flora

¿Idea de que?-

De darte una pequeña fiesta por el sacrificio que hiciste por tu hermana cuando Masquerade las conocio-Dijo Klaus

Estamos muy orgullosos de ti-Dijo Amaya abrazando a su hija

¡Ya queríamos verte!-Exclamaron todos

Aquí tienes tu vestuario , cámbiate y a bailar-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Klaus enserio no tengo como agradecerte todo-Dijo Mew llorando

No derrames lagrimas , ve a cambiarte porque quiero verte feliz

De acuerdo-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba ya en el avion y estaba haciendo lo posible por no llorar

No quiero que nada malo te pase y estar ahí puede ser un peligro para ambos-Susurro la pelinaranja tocándose su vientre

_Flashback_

_Hola chicas-Dijo Aome entrando a la habitación de Alice_

_Hola-Dijeron unas niñas de 7 años_

_¿Que estan haciendo?-_

_Hablar sobre el futuro-Dijo Julie sonriente_

_¿Ah si?-_

_Si-_

_¿Y de que hablaban?-_

_Sobre como nos gustaría llamar a nuestros hijos-_

_Y como les gustaría llamarlos-Dijo la pelinaranja curiosa_

_A mi hija me gustaría llamarla Umi ya que se significa mar y si fuera niño Kasai que se significa fuego-_

_¿Y a ti Julie?-_

_A mi hija la llamaría Yoake por el amanecer y Yoru a mi hijo por la noche-_

_¿Y tu Alice?-_

_Pues a mi me gustaría primero tener un niño-_

_¿Enserio?-_

_Si y ademas no tengo planeado un nombre para una niña-_

_¿Y como llamarias a tu hijo?-_

_Taiyo-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Taiyo...-Susurro la pelinaranja feliz

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mi hermana-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Es una amiga de la infancia-

¿Solo una amiga?-Dijo la ojiverde picara

No se a que te refieres-

Que te gusta mi hermana desde hace tiempo y nunca tuviste novia por ella , porque tenias la esperanza de que volviera-

¿Como sabes eso?-

Nuca subestimes a las cartas-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Ya estoy lista...¿Que les parece?-Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada

Mew...-

Mew vestía una falda larga color azul que traía lentejuelas doradas , y la parte de arriba era del mismo color solo tenia una manga , se le dejaba ver el ombligo , unos aretes de color dorado y una pulsera para el pie que tenia un dije de mariposa

¿Que?...¿me veo rara?-

No...te ves muy hermosa-

Gracias-Dijo Mew sonrojada

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente en la Musa<em>

Todos se encontraban en clase pero Shun notaba que alguien no estaba

Profesor-

¿Que pasa?-

¿Donde esta Alice?-Pregunto desconcertado lo cual provoco que Roberta se molestara

_*Descarado*-Pensaron Runo y Julie_

La estudiante Alice Gehabich ya no estudia aquí-Dijo el profesor con calma

¿Que?...¡Eso no puede ser!-

Tranquilízate Shun...¿Acaso ya te empezó a preocupar Alice?-Dijo Runo friamente

Exacto Shun...¿Por que hasta ahora te preocupas por ella?-Dijo la ojiplata del mismo modo que la peliazul

_*Alice yo no quería que te fueras-_

* * *

><p><em>En el aeropuerto Internacional de España<em>

¡ALICE!-Exclamo Aome corriendo a abrazar a su hija

Mamá...-

Me alegra mucho que estés aquí-

A mi igual pero tienes que saber algo y no se como lo tomaras

¿Y que es?-

Vas a ser abuela-

¿Que?-

Voy a ser mamá...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ALICE SE FUE TWT<em>**

**_Yo: ¡POR CULPA TUYA!_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: ¡Son unos grandes idiotas!_**

**_Shun: ¿Idiotas?...en plural_**

**_Yo: ¡Me refiero a tu y a Keith!_**

**_Shun: Ohh_**

**_Yo: Amo a Klaus ^^ , que lindo es con Meew_**

**_Shun: Ya dijiste con Mew no contigo XD_**

**_Yo: Aprendiste de mi hermano verdad Ò.Ó*_**

**_Shun: Tal vez..._**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, ¡KEITH Y SHUN SON UNOS TONTOS!_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	32. Un Gran Secreto

**_¿Hoy es Viernes o Sábado?_**

**_Shun: Viernes_**

**_Yo: Ah que alivio es que la vez pasada actualice en sábado ^^U_**

**_Shun: Por __distraída ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¡Y tu por despistado perdiste a Alice! ¬¬_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: ¡OH SI! , Shun : 0 Lice: 1 VOY GANANDO XD_**

**_Shun: ¬¬*_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En el aeropuerto Internacional de España<em>

¡ALICE!-Exclamo Aome corriendo a abrazar a su hija

Mamá...-

Me alegra mucho que estés aquí-

A mi igual pero tienes que saber algo y no se como lo tomaras

¿Y que es?-

Vas a ser abuela-

¿Que?-

Voy a ser mamá...-

* * *

><p>¿Que? , Alice esto es una broma verdad-Dijo la ojicafe en shock<p>

No mamá , estoy embarazada de Shun-

Alice...-Dijo Aome abrazándola

Me dijo que me amaba , que me quería pero desconfió de mi y pensó que me acosté con Masquerade-

¿Porque iba a pensar algo así?-

No lo se solo recuerdo que desperté en la bodega de la escuela y tenia sabanas encima y ademas me remplazaron mi blusa por una de manga larga del tono de mi piel donde parecía que no tenia blusa-

Aquí hay gato encerrado porque yo se que Shun te ama-

Si me amara no se hubiera ido con Roberta-

¿A que te refieres?-

Shun y Roberta son novios-

Ay dios mio estos jóvenes de ahora...Alice yo se que Shun te ama-

Dejando el tema...Que te parece la idea de ser abuela-Dijo la pelinaranja intentando sonreir

No te voy a juzgar asi como mis padres lo hicieron conmigo-

¿Mis abuelos?-

Si-

No es tu culpa haberte embarazado a mi edad-Dijo Alice intentando sonreir

Ni tampoco la tuya , Tu padre lo tiene que entender le guste o no-

Mamá me gustaría pedirte un favor-

¿Cual es?-

¿Me dejarías ir mas tarde a la casa?-

Claro , por suerte tu padre tiene una junta con las empresas Von Herzen pero...¿Que tienes que hacer?-

Visitar a una amiga...-Dijo Alice sonriente

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Runo y Julie se encontraban sentadas en su dormitorio y se notaban tristes

Esta habitación no es la misma sin Alice-Dijo Runo triste

Lo se-Dijo Julie dejando caer una lagrima

Hola chicas-Dijo Mira entrando

Hola-

¿Siguen tristes?-

Si-

Yo también me puse así por Mew cuando se fue-

¡¿Por que los hombres son tan tontos?-Dijo Runo furiosa

¿A donde se fue Alice?-Dijo Shun entrando a la recamara de la pelinaranja

Tu no eres bienvenido en este dormitorio Kazami-Dijo Julie seria

Necesito saber en donde esta-

Aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos-Dijo Mira fríamente

Chicas es enserio , necesito encontrarla-

¿Para que? OH YA SE , quieres decirle que la reemplazaste con Roberta-

¡No!-

Entiéndelo Kazami ya perdiste a Alice-Dijo Runo

De acuerdo me iré con una condición-

¿Cual?-

Díganle a Alice que estoy preocupado por ella-Dijo Shun yéndose

Creo que Shun no sabe que el va a ser papá-Dijo la peliplateada

Shhh , las paredes tienen oídos y por oídos me refiero a Roberta , no hablaremos de esto nunca mas-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Mew y Klaus se encontraban paseando

Gracias por la fiesta , no se como pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi-Dijo Mew sonriente

No tienes que agradecer nada , te mereces eso y mas-

No creo que sea para tanto-

Para todos y para mi es mucho que te ofrecieras casi desde los 15 años a bailar en ese lugar-

Fue una pesadilla estar ahí-

No necesitas decírmelo para saberlo-

Si-

¿Lista para la fiesta?-

Klaus falta casi una semana-

¿Tienes tu vestido listo?-

Si...¿Porque tanta curiosidad?-

Es que me imagino que te veras muy hermosa con el vestido como te veías ayer-Dijo el ojiplata agarrando a Mew de la cintura

¿Ah si?-Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada

Si-Dijo Klaus mientras le daba la vuelta

¿Que haces?-Dijo Mew riendo

Bailar contigo-

¿Sin música?-

Puedes cantar algo-

Bien déjame pensar...¡Ya se!-

(Best Friends Brother-Victoria Justice)

_I call you up when I know he`s is at home_  
><em>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<em>  
><em>What can I tell if he is looking at me<em>  
><em>Should I give him a smile<em>  
><em>Should I get up and leave<em>  
><em>I know it's strange I don't know what I`m thinking<em>  
><em>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<em>  
><em>I really hope I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't want her to know<em>

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah..ee_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah...ee_

_A punk rocker drummer and he`s 6 foot 3_

_ I don`t want to , But I want to_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah...ee_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
><em>BFB BFB <em>_my best friend's brother ,__My best friends brother_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_  
><em>Cause when you`re not around , he`s not acting too shy <em>  
><em>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move,<em>  
><em> Is this all in my head<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I know it's strange I don't what he`s thinking<em>  
><em>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<em>  
><em>I really hope I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't want her to know<em>

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah...ee_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah..ee_

_A punk rock drummer and he`s 6 foot 3__  
><em>_ I don`t want to but I want to_  
><em>Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and<em>

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah...ee_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
><em>BFB BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, My best friend`s brother<em>

_BFB BFB My best friend`s brother , My best friend`s brother_

_..._

_Cause he's such a dream_  
><em>Yeah, and you know what I mean<em>  
><em>If you weren`t related...<em>

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah..ee_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah..ee_

_A punk rock drummer an he`s 6 foot 3  
><em>_I don`t want to, But I want to ,Cause I just can't get you out of my mind_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah...ee_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB BFB<br>My best friend's brother , My best friend`s brother_

_ BFB BFB_

_ My best friend`s brother , My best friend`s brother_

Cuando Mew termino de cantar ambos terminaron de bailar y se empezaron a reír

Agotador-Dijo el peliplateado

Jajaja , si-

Cantas muy hermoso Mew-

Gracias-

Solo conozco a una amiga capaz de cantar así y llegar a las notas altas-Dijo cierta pelinaranja haciéndose presente

¡ALICE!-Exclamo Mew corriendo a abrazarla

Te extrañe mucho-

Yo igual pero ¡Me hubieras dicho que venias!-

Hubiera arruinado la sorpresa-

¿Alice eres tu?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

No soy su clon , Claro que soy yo Klaus-Dijo Alice burlona mente para después abrazarlo

¿Se conocen?-Dijo la ojiazul desconcertada

Por nuestros padres-

No te veo desde el año pasado-Dijo el ojiverde

Ya sabes que querían que estudiara allá y pues accedí-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

Yo ya estoy completamente graduado-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Pues obviamente que ya te graduaste porque te saltaste unos años por ser muy listo-Dijo Alice haciéndole una mueca muy divertida

Alice ¿porque estas aquí? , deberías de estar con Shun y las chicas en Japón-

De eso quiero hablarles pero yo creo que sera mejor que les cuente mañana en la mañana...¿Les parece?-

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>Horas después en la Casa de Alice<em>

La casa de Alice era como una Villa , muy hermosa color beige , era de 2 pisos , tenia un hermoso jardin ,una pequeña fuente. piscina y unas hermosas palmeras en el jardín junto a varias rosas color rojo y rosa

¿Como que estas embarazada?-Dijo Sasuke serio

Me entere hace unas semanas-

Alice...-

No la juzgues Sasuke , nos paso lo mismo a los dos-

No la iba a regañar-Dijo el ojiazul abrazando a su hija

¿A no?-

No y en tanto a ese muchacho yo...-

No quiero que se entere de mi embarazo-

Pero Shun tiene derecho a saber que va a ser papá-Dijo Aome preocupada

El nunca sabrá de mi bebe , yo seré madre y padre para mi hijo-

De acuerdo Alice...vete a dormir , ha sido un día muy difícil y mereces descansar-

Buenas noches-

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después en la recamara de Aome y Sasuke<em>

¿Por que esa cara?... pensé que estarías feliz con que Alice este con nosotros-

Lo se pero...-Dijo Aome pero dejo caer una lagrima

No quiero que pienses en eso-

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella-

Tienes que olvidar la...-Dijo Saske ocultando su tristeza

¡No puedo!-

Nuestra hija esta aquí y eso es lo que importa-

Si..-Dijo Aome mientras sacaba una foto

La foto mostraba a Aome recostada en una cama de hospital mientras sacaba una foto donde tenia a dos niñas recién nacidas en sus brazos , ambas tenían la tez albina solo que una tenia el pelo color naranja y los ojos cafes y la otra el pelo negro y los ojos azules

Ahora solo falta encontrar a su hermana...-Dijo la pelinaranja guardando la foto en el cajón

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN<strong>_

_**Todos: ¡¿QUE? O.O**_

**_Shun: ALICE TIENE UNA HERMANA_**

**_Yo: No enserio , no me di cuenta (sarcástica)_**

**_Shun: ¡¿COMO?_**

**_Yo: Se paciente -.-_**

**_Shun: TU QUIERES QUE SEA PACIENTE EN TODO _**

**_Yo: ¡SI! , asi que tranquilizaye_**

**_Shun: U.U por otro lado..._**

**_Yo: ¿Que?_**

**_Shun: Victoria Justice...¿Enserio? ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¿Que tiene de malo? , me gusta como canta y amo esa cancion :3_**

**_Shun: Cierto esta muy buena la canción n.n_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ALICE TIENE UNA HERMANA!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	33. Una sorpresa

**_REGRESANDO A CLASES CON TAREA TWT y Exámenes ¬¬_**

**_Shun: No se de que te quejas , ¡ están fáciles!_**

**_Yo: TU NI HABLES PORQUE NO VAS A LA ESCUELA_**

**_Shun: Lo se pero me gusta verte sufrir ^^_**

**_Yo: ¡Mi trabajo es hacerte miserable! , ¡No alrevez! TwT_**

**_Shun: Que pena ^^_**

**_Yo: ¡Y que pena que estés con Roberta porque Alice esta SOLTERA en España y con HERMOSOS ESPAÑOLES rodeándola! _**

**_Shun: TwT , ¡Mala!_**

**_Yo : Así esta mejor ^^_**

**_AGRACEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Tienes que olvidar la...-Dijo Saske ocultando su tristeza<p>

¡No puedo!-

Nuestra hija esta aquí y eso es lo que importa-

Si..-Dijo Aome mientras sacaba una foto

La foto mostraba a Aome recostada en una cama de hospital mientras sacaba una foto donde tenia a dos niñas recién nacidas en sus brazos , ambas tenían la tez albina solo que una tenia el pelo color naranja y los ojos cafes y la otra el pelo negro y los ojos azules

Ahora solo falta encontrar a su hermana...-Dijo la pelinaranja guardando la foto en el cajón

* * *

><p><em>Al dia Siguiente<em>

La pelinaranja se encontraba despertando , su habitación era hermosa , la pared era color café clara y blanca , tenia en las paredes fotografías de ella que formaban el nombre Alice , una pequeña pantalla de plasma en un hermoso buro blanco donde tenia varios libros para leer y algunos álbumes y su cámara profesional para fotografos , unas linternas japonesas de globo en el techo de su recamara , una pequeño escritorio blanco para la laptop y una lampara de estudio , su cama era matrimonial color rosa y café chocolate que tenían el dibujo de unos círculos

Buenos días dormilona-Dijo Aome entrando a la recamara de su hija con una charola con el desayuno

Buenos día mamá-

¿Como dormiste?-

Bien , ya necesitaba descansar el avión no es muy cómodo-

Se que esto es apresurado pero tengo unos libros de maternidad que me gustaría darte-

Gracias mamá-

¿Sigues con la idea de que si resulta ser niño lo llamaras Taiyo?-

Si , me gusto el nombre desde que lo oi-

¿Y si es niña?-

Pues tal vez Ai que se ignifica amor , Tsuki que es Luna...No lo se-

Bueno tienes casi 9 meses para decidirlo-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Oye mamá-

¿Que pasa?-

¿Porque nunca tuve una hermana o un hermano?-Dijo la ojicafe lo cual puso nerviosa a su madre

Mejor hablamos de eso luego , desayuna-Dijo Aome yéndose

Que raro-Dijo la ojicafe desconcertada

* * *

><p>En Casa de Mew<p>

¡ LEVÁNTATE!-Dijo Flora saltando en su cama

¡¿Porque? , es viernes y quiero dormir-Dijo la pelirosa tapándose la cara con la almohada

¡Porque hoy tienes que ver lo de tu dichosa beca!-

¡AY SI ES CIERTO!-Grito desesperada lo cual espanto a su hermana y se cayo de la cama

No siento mis pompis-Dijo Flora adolorida

Lo siento-Dijo Mew entrando a su correo electrónico

¿Que dice?-

No lo se se esta cargando...¡LISTO!-

¿Y?...-

Mi maestra ya no me quiere esperar...¡ENTRO A LA ACADEMIA DE MODAS DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE AÑO NUEVO!-Exclamo la ojiazul saltando de la alegría

Pero te dijo que hasta el próximo año-

Dice que me dará las clases en la tarde...¡Estoy Feliz!-Exclamo Mew abrazando a su hermana

No respiro-

Perdón, es la emoción...¡Necesito decirle a Alice y a Klaus!-Exclamo la ojiazul

¿Iras en pijama?-

Tienes razón , los llamare para que vengan en la tarde a la casa-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón<em>

¿Y cuando nos planeabas decir acerca de tu embarazo?-Dijo Runo cruzada de brazos mientras hablaba con Alice por vídeo chat junto con Julie y Mira

¿Como lo supieron?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

Olvidaste tus análisis-Dijo Julie mostrando el sobre

Quémenlo o bótenlo, nadie tiene que saber que estoy embarazada-

¿ Y Shun?...el tiene que saberlo-

¡No lo sabrá y les prohíbo que se lo digan!-

Pero nada , es mi hijo y solo mio-

Alice...-

Shun esta con Roberta ahora ,si el ya hizo su vida yo haré la mía

El nos vino a preguntar donde estabas-

¿No le dijeron donde estaba verdad?-

Tranquila no le dijimos nada-

De hecho el te envía un pequeño mensaje-

¿Y cual es?-

Que esta preocupado por ti-

El no esta preocupado por mi-Dijo la ojicafe

Claro que lo estoy Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la habitacion

¿Hace cuando estas escuchando?-Dijo la pelinaranja nerviosa

Acabo de llegar-

_*Alivio*_...Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

Yo si-

¡No me busques!-Dijo Alice enojada para después desconectarse

No Alice yo...no funciono-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

¿Con quien hablabas?-Dijo la madre de Alice entrando a su habitación

Con las chicas pero...-

¿Pero que?-

Shun apareció y me dijo que estaba preocupado por mi...-

¿Te dijo algo mas?-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

No porque corte la vídeo llamada-

Alice...-

¡No quiero que me busque o me escriba no quiero que sepa de mi!-

No creo que Shun sea uno de los chicos que se dan por vencidos-

Ya lo dije y no pienso retractarme...si me vuelve a contactar voy a hacer que se desilusione de mi-Dijo Alice un poco triste

Hija...-

No quiero saber nada de el-

De acuerdo-

...-

Por cierto tu amiga Mew llamo a la casa-

¿Ah si?-

Si dijo que quería que fueras a su casa porque tiene algo muy importante que decirte a ti y a Klaus-

Me pregunto que sera-

¿Y quien es exactamente Mew?-Dijo Aome curiosa

Ya te lo había dicho-

Pero no exactamente como es , es buena amiga , hace bromas pesadas...necesito detalles-

Pues yo suponía que la conocías a ella y a su familia-

¿A si?-

Si el padre de Mew trabaja en las empresas Von Herzen como el vice presidente-

¿Los Mikura?-

Si , ellos-Dijo la pelinaranja levantándose de la cama

¿ A donde vas?-

A bañarme para ir con Mew y Klaus-

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_Japón_

Vamos Shun hay que irnos a divertir-Dijo cierta ojiambar sonriendo

Tengo que hacer unas cosas Roberta-

No es justo que dejes a tu novia sola-

Mint esta aquí puedes ir con ella-

Pero salio con Keith a comer-

No se Roberta-

Vamos a pasear y luego te dejo ya solo-

De acuerdo-

Te espero en la puerta de entrada-Dijo la pelimorada yéndose

Claro...-Dijo el pelinegro no tan animado

* * *

><p>No te va bien con Shun-Dijo Masquerade sonriendo mientras aparecia entre las sombras<p>

Ve a quitarle un dulce a un bebe y no molestes-Dijo Roberta empezando a enojarse

Ya no es tan divertido como antes y ademas se nota que el aun ama a Alice-

Se regreso a Rusia o tal vez se fue a la India , China , Italia ¿a mi que? , ¡pero por fin me quite a esa molestia! y no regresara-

Pero eso no impedirá que Shun piense en ella-

¡Deja de molestarme!-Dijo Roberta furiosa

Bien-

Al menos Alice sufrió lo que tenia que sufrir su insoportable madre-

Otra vez con lo mismo...-Dijo Masquerade harto

¡Si Aome no se hubiera aparecido mi madre ahora estuviera casada con el!-

¿Y ella tiene la culpa?-

¡Si! , ¡Sasuke rompió el compromiso con mi mamá para casarse con Aome!

Y casi mata a Aome cuando estaba esperando a su hija-

Claro "una hija"-Dijo la pelimorada seria

Le iba a disparar-

¡Si y faltan 2 años para que salga de la cárcel!-

Debes olvidar lo-

No lo haré-

¿De que fue acusada tu madre?-

Por intento de asesinato y...secuestro-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

¡Como que estas embarazada!-Dijeron Mew y Klaus en shock mientras Alice le tomaba una foto a ambos

Si ya se que les tengo mucho que decir pero poco a poco-

¿Shun es el padre?-Dijo la pelirosa seria

Si...-

Ay Alice-Dijo la ojiazul abrazandola

Bueno no hablemos de esto o terminare deprimiendo me... Cuéntanos Mew ¿Para que nos llamaste?-

Me voy a Paris antes de lo que yo pensaba a terminar mi carrera-

¡¿Que?-Dijeron Alice y Klaus sorprendidos

Me voy un dia después de año nuevo-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

¡Felicidades Mew!-Dijo Alice mientras le tomaba una foto con su cámara

¡Es genial!...¿Cuando recibiste la noticia?-Dijo Klaus

Hoy en la mañana , me mandaron un mensaje hace unos días para que viera mi correo-

Mew , papá te esta llamando-Dijo Flora entrando a la recamara

Oh ya voy...ahora regreso-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose

¿Y cuando lo notaste?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Notar que?-

Que estas enamorado de Mew-Dijo la ojicafe picara

¿Tanto se nota?-

Si y pude notar que no quieres que Mew se vaya-

Nos acabamos de reencontrar y no quiero que se vaya-

Entonces dile lo que sientes-

No se si pueda-

¿Ya te contó de Keith?-

¿Quien es Keith?-

Ay-Dijo la pelinaranja ya que había dicho algo que no le correspondia

¿Que tiene que ver el con Mew?-

Ella te tiene que responder no yo-

De acuerdo...-

Listo ya llegue-Dijo Mew entrando a la habitación

Mew lo siento pero me tengo que ir-Dijo Alice

¿Porque?-

Voy a comer con mis papas y tengo que ir a mi casa antes de que lleguen-

Ok...te veo luego-

Claro , adiós Klaus-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Adiós Alice...-

¿De que hablaron?-

De casi nada pero quiero hacerte una pregunta-Dijo Klaus serio

¿Y Cual es?-

¿Quien es Keith?-Dijo el peliplateado lo cual hizo que Mew se sintiera enojada y triste

¿Alice te lo menciono?-

Si...-

No tengo ganas de hablar de ese tipo-

¿Ese tipo?...¿Que te hizo-

¡Basta Klaus! , no quiero hablar de el-

Mew...-

Vete de mi casa por favor-Dijo la ojiazul dándole la espalda a Klaus

Bien-Dijo el ojiverde yéndose

_* Perdón Klaus pero no quiero hablar de el*-Pensó la pelirosa dejando caer una lagrima_

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después en Casa de Alice<em>

Alice estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa sentada en una mesa de jardín con sombrilla mientras leía un libro y tenia agarrado su collar de media luna en la otra mano

A pesar de que las circunstancias nos hayan separado siempre...Ay no creo que nos volvamos a ver-

¡Alice!-Dijeron los padres de Alice

¿Que pasa?-

Te tenemos una sorpresa-Dijeron ambos sonriendo

¿Ah si?-

Si...tienes visitas-Dijo Aome

Mamá no tengo ganas de ver a nadie-

¿Ni siquiera a mi Alice...?-Dijo cierta persona mientras mostraba un dije de sol dorado

No puede ser eres tu...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿TU QUIEN?<em>**

**_Yo: Y vuelve a lo mismo u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡QUIEN ES!_**

**_Yo: Espera_**

**_Shun: NO PUEDO TWT_**

**_Yo: ¡Solo falta un capitulo mas!_**

**_Shun: Sere fuerte TwT_**

**_Yo: Espero ¬¬_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡YA SABREMOS QUIEN ES EL AMIGO DE ALICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	34. Un feliz reencuentro

**_DESPUÉS_****_ DE VARIAS SEMANAS Y _****_CAPÍTULOS_**

**_POR FIN SE SABRÁ QUIEN ES EL AMIGO DE ALICE_**

**_Shun: SIIII ,¡ A TODOS NOS ESTAS DEJANDO EN SUSPENSO! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Lo siento pero ya se me hizo habito dejar en suspenso a todos ^^U_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Pero lo bueno es que ya se sabrá quien es así que ¡DEJA DE GRITARME! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: De acuerdo u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después en Casa de Alice<em>

Alice estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa sentada en una mesa de jardín con sombrilla mientras leía un libro y tenia agarrado su collar de media luna en la otra mano

A pesar de que las circunstancias nos hayan separado siempre...Ay no creo que nos volvamos a ver-

¡Alice!-Dijeron los padres de Alice

¿Que pasa?-

Te tenemos una sorpresa-Dijeron ambos sonriendo

¿Ah si?-

Si...tienes visitas-Dijo Aome

Mamá no tengo ganas de ver a nadie-

¿Ni siquiera a mi Alice...?-Dijo cierta persona mientras mostraba un dije de sol dorado

No puede ser eres tu...

* * *

><p>No puede ser eres tu...¡Joe!-Exclamo Alice corriéndolo a abrazar<p>

Yo también te extrañe Alice...-Dijo el ojigris abrazándola

Joe Brown 19 años de edad pelo cafe claro , ojos grises , tez albina , mejor amigo de Alice desde la infancia

Me hiciste mucha falta-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras derramaba una lagrima de alegria

A mi también Alice-

¿Como supiste que vivo aquí?-

Estaba buscando en el directorio a un amigo y vi tu apellido y le llame a tu madre y me contesto-

Y planeamos todo-Dijo Aome sonriente

Bueno nosotros los dejamos-Dijo Sasuke yéndose con Aome

¡Has cambiado mucho!-Dijo Alice sonriente

Ni hablar de ti , estas muy hermosa-

Gracias-

¿Aun lo tienes?-Dijo Joe quien veía el collar de Alice de media luna

¡Por su puesto!,¿Que dice la otra mitad?-

Al parecer no lo olvidaste-

¡Me mataba la angustia! ¿Me dices la otra parte?-

Lee la tuya primero-

De acuerdo: _A pesar de que las circunstancias nos hayan separado siempre...-_

_Aunque viajemos por senderos separados o crucemos puentes diferentes siempre seremos amigos_-Finalizo Joe sonriente

Creo que voy a llorar-Dijo Alice quien no aguantaba las ganas de llorar de alegría

Tranquila Alice-

Es que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo y quiero llorar-Dijo la ojicafe abrazándolo

Todo esta bien Alice-

Necesito decirte algo muy importante-

¿Y que es?-Dijo Joe desconcertado

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

En un reclusorio para mujeres se encontraba cierta pelimorada visitando a alguien

Por fin vienes a visitarme-Dijo cierta peliroja

Mamá , siempre te visito cada mes porque así me lo permiten-Dijo la pelimorada seria

Araceli 36 años de edad , pelo rojo , ojos verdes , tez albina , acusada por intento de homicidio y secuestro

¿Trajiste mi comida?-

Si mamá-Dijo Roberta viendo a los ojos a su madre

¿Porque te pones pupilentes? y ademas te volviste a teñir el pelo-Dijo la peliroja harta

No me gusta mi pelo-Dijo la pelimorada molesta

Y a mi no me gusta que te pintes el cabello y te pongas pupilentes , ya te pintaste 5 veces el cabello de diferente color-

Ese es mi problema ademas casi nunca te a importado lo que hago o deje de hacer-

Tienes tanta razón

Te traje comida-

Gracias Roberta-

Aome y Sasuke ya no están en Japón-

Y yo que pensaba hacerles una linda visita cuando los encontrara-

¿Como que?-

No se , hacerlos recordar algo que paso con su hijita-

No empieces con eso-Dijo Roberta cruzada de brazos

Bien-

...-

¿Y como va Alice Gehabich?-Dijo Araceli mientras comía una manzana

Se fue de Japón-

¿Que hiciste?-

Envenene a su amiga , le quite el novio , la hice quedar como una revoltosa prostituta-

Jajaja-

Roberta ya se acabo tu tiempo-Dijo una policia

De acuerdo-

Roberta-Llamo Araceli seria

¿Que?-

Dame tus pupilentes , los quiero-

Pero...-

Te puedes comprar otros-

De acuerdo...Ten-Dijo la pelimorada quitándose los pupilentes ámbares y dejando ver sus ojos naturales

Ya te puedes ir-

Hasta el próximo mes mamá-Dijo Roberta dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

¡Estas embarazada!-Dijo Joe en shock

Si...-

Cuando vea a ese tipo lo mandare al hospital en emergencia-

Tranquilízate-

De acuerdo...¿Cuanto le falta?-

En 8 meses nace-

¿Y cuanto tienes de embarazo?-

Casi 1 mes-

No te juzgare por lo que hiciste-

Gracias-

¿Pero porque no quiere hacerse cargo de tu bebe?

No sabe que estoy embarazada-

Alice...-

Quiero ser madre soltera-

Pero algún día te preguntara por su padre-

Lo se-Dijo Alice triste

¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?-

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón<em>

¿A donde fuiste Roberta?-Dijo Mint desconcertada

Salí con Shun y fui a ver a mi madre-

¿Y como esta?-

Igual que siempre-Dijo la pelimorada mientras se maquillaba y sacaba un traje de bailarina de un cajón

¿Vas a bailar?-

Si , ahora que Mew se fue alguien tiene que animar el lugar-Dijo la pelimorada sonriente

Oh...Ichigo me mando un mensaje diciendo que llego a Paris-

Me alegra que se haya ido-Dijo fríamente Roberta

Pero es nuestra prima...¿Como puedes decir eso?-

Ichigo es demasiado blanda para mi gusto , no es tan mala como nosotras , ella hasta le daría de comer hasta a su enemigo-

Pero...-

Pero nada , Ichigo me asfixia es que su gentileza me da nauseas y por dios cuando ofendía y criticaba a Runo se arrepentía y mucho-

...-

¿Y como vas con Keith?-Dijo la pelimorada curiosa

Es demasiado difícil hacer que olvide a esa cucaracha rastrera de Mew-Dijo Mint apretando el puño

Lo mismo me pasa con Shun , ¡no puede olvidar a esa maldita golfa!-

Tranquilízate Roberta-

¡Es que no puedo! no puedo creer que todo lo salga bien , me hubiera encantado verla morir-

¡No digas eso!-Dijo Mint enojada

Es la verdad y te juro que si vuelvo a verla con Shun no me detendré hasta verla muerta-Dijo Roberta yéndose para después azotar la puerta

* * *

><p><em>Horas después en España<em>

Alice y Joe se encontraban cenando en la casa de la pelinaranja mientras veían unos vídeos en la laptop

Jajajaja-Rio Joe sin parar

¡No da risa!-Dijo Alice toda roja

Te cortaron el pelo tus papas-

Porque se me pego un chicle en la cabeza-Dijo la ojicafe haciendo una mueca

¿Tienes otras fotos chistosas?-

Si pero ya no te las quiero enseñar-

Alice-Dijo Mew mientras entraba a la sala

¿Como entraste?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

La puerta esta abierta pero si quieres me voy-

No tranquila quédate es que mis papás salieron y pensé que eran ellos-

Oh...Hola-Dijo Mew saludando a Joe mientras sonreía

Hola-Dijo Joe de la misma manera

Mew el es Joe mi mejor amigo de la infancia-

Así que tu eres el mejor amigo de Alice , el del collar de dije de sol-

No sabia que era tan famoso-Dijo Joe burlona mente

Muy modesto Joe-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Necesito tu ayuda Alice-

¿Que pasa Mew?-

¿Porque le dijiste a Klaus el nombre de Keith?-Dijo la pelirosa cruzada de brazos

Pensé que le habías dicho pero no le dije nada mas-

El problema es que me porte muy grosera con el ¡Lo corrí de mi casa!-Dijo Mew tristemente

Espera un momento...¿Sientes algo por Klaus?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Porque piensas eso?-Dijo Mew ruborizada

Pura curiosidad-

La curiosidad mato al gato , iré a tomar agua-

Yo igual-Dijo Joe yéndose con Mew a la cocina

_Solicitud de vídeo llamada_

De seguro es Runo...Aceptar-

En eso Alice se quedo congelada al ver que no era Runo si no...

Hola Alice-

Shun...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOOOOO , NOOOO Y MAS NOOOO<em>**

**_Yo: Osea primero me ruegas por que te diga quien es el amigo de Alice y es JOE Y YA TE __COMPLACÍ_**

**_Shun: TwT pero porque tienes que cortarla en la parte mas interesante_**

**_Yo: por algo que pasara en el próximo capitulo_**

**_Shun: Dime una pista nWn_**

**_Yo: Bueno EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ALICE HARÁ QUE SHUN SE DESILUSIONE DE ELLA PARA QUE NO LA BUSQUE MAS_**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE QUE WHAT? o.O_**

**_Yo: Eso te pasa por preguntar ^^_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: Por cierto la otra mitad no decía NADA MALO, Joe es una ternurita es como un hermano mayor para Alice :3_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿QUE ME DIRÁ ALICE? TWT_**

**_Hasta la __próxima_**


	35. Sueños rotos

**_Na na na na (escuchando música)_**

**_Shun: 3 , 2 , 1...¡DEJA DE ESCUCHAR MÚSICA!_**

**_Yo: Ohh era mi parte favorita TwT_**

**_Shun: Que pena me da ^^_**

**_Yo: ¡Y que pena me da que estés alado de Roberta y que no estés con Alice!_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: ¡Genial!...Yo: 2 Shun: 0 VOY GANANDO XD_**

**_Shun: Eres mala TwT_**

**_Yo: Lo se ^^_**

**_AGREDECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Que pasa Mew?-<p>

¿Porque le dijiste a Klaus el nombre de Keith?-Dijo la pelirosa cruzada de brazos

Pensé que le habías dicho pero no le dije nada mas-

El problema es que me porte muy grosera con el ¡Lo corrí de mi casa!-Dijo Mew tristemente

Espera un momento...¿Sientes algo por Klaus?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Porque piensas eso?-Dijo Mew ruborizada

Pura curiosidad-

La curiosidad mato al gato , iré a tomar agua-

Yo igual-Dijo Joe yéndose con Mew a la cocina

_Solicitud de vídeo llamada_

De seguro es Runo...Aceptar-

En eso Alice se quedo congelada al ver que no era Runo si no...

Hola Alice-

Shun...-

* * *

><p>¡No canceles la conversación!-Dijo el pelinegro<p>

No quiero saber nada de ti...¡ Entiéndelo!-

Pero yo si , Alice te necesito-

¿Seguro que no hablas de tu novia Roberta?-Dijo Alice intentando no derramar lagrimas

Cometí un error y lo se-

¿Y crees que con solo pedir perdón regresare a Japón y todo sera normal?...Estas muy equivocado-

Alice te amo-

Yo ya no-Dijo la ojicafe apretando su puño

Lo que dices no es verdad-

Lo es...de hecho nunca sentí nada por ti-Dijo la pelinaranja fríamente

¡Eso es mentira!-

No lo es Shun...Roberta tenia mucha razón en decirte esas cosas de mi-

¡Me estas mintiendo!-

Si , de hecho de te mentí en todo lo que paso allá en Japón porque para mi solo fuiste un pasatiempo-

¿Que?-

Lo que acabas de oír-

Pero...-Dijo triste el pelinegro pero antes de terminar Alice lo interrumpió

¿En verdad creíste que te quería? como me das pena-Dijo la pelinaranja fingiendo reírse

¡Deja de decir eso!-

Shun nunca sentí nada por ti ¿Que no entiendes? , te use como un juguete-

Pero todo lo que pasamos juntos , las risas , los besos , cuando nos escapamos de clase...La playa-

¿Enserio creíste que era verdad todo eso?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Eso es lo creí que sentías-

¡Todo absolutamente todo fue una farsa! Nunca te ame , de hecho tenias toda la razón en dudar de que el collar me lo dio mi mejor amigo por que no es así el es...especial-Dijo la pelinaranja fingiendo un tono descarado

Alice...-

La noche que hicimos el amor fue una farsa , no sentí nada , te use solo para darle celos a Masquerade-Dijo Alice fingiendo una sonrisa

¡JUGASTE CONMIGO!-Dijo Shun quien ya estaba mas que lastimado

¡Bravo! el guitarrista de cuarta ya se dio cuenta-Dijo la ojicafe sonando hipócrita

Alice...-

¿Cuando le dirás a todos que tus padres no te obligaron a entrar a la musa y que nunca te quisieron meter a la escuela militar?-

¡¿Que te importa?-Dijo el pelinegro furioso

Shun ya no seas dramático de hecho creo que no tienes talento para la música-

Pero me dijiste que...-

Que eres un gran guitarrista y compositor si te lo dije y ¿que crees?...Fue mentira-Dijo Alice riendo

¡Cuando te compuse la canción me lo dijiste con mucha sinceridad!-Dijo Shun furioso y con lagrimas en los ojos

Soy una gran actriz ¿Acaso no?-Dijo la ojicafe fingiendo sentirse orgulloza

¡ERES PERO QUE ROBERTA!-

Aww muchas gracias-

Roberta tenia toda la razón al ofenderte porque tu ¡ERES UNA HIPÓCRITA!-

...-

Eres el peor ser del planeta y sabes que no me sorprendería que Masquerade o tu amigo se hayan acostado contigo-Dijo Shun con todo el odio de su alma lo cual destrozo a Alice

Shun sobre la canción yo...-

¡ Queda tela!...¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE TI NUNCA MAS Y DE LAS CANCIONES QUE TE COMPUSE MENOS!-

...-

Dime algo-

¿Que?-

Cuando hicimos el amor...¿No sentiste nada?-

No...no sentí absolutamente nada-Dijo Alice derramando una pequeña lagrima ya que lo que dijo la lastimo mas a ella que Shun

Yo te diré algo...yo si sentí algo y fue muy especial porque me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma y fue uno de los momentos mas especiales para mi pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue una mentira ya que solo me utilizaste para darle celos a Masquerade y te diré algo Alice...TE ODIO!-

Shun...-

TE ODIO A PARTIR DE AHORA Y NUNCA TE PERDONARE PORQUE ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE...¡JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y ESO NO TE LO PERDONARE JAMAS , PENSÉ QUE TU ERAS DIFERENTE A TODAS PERO RESULTASTE SER IGUAL O PEOR QUE ELLAS , ODIO A LA GENTE QUE SE ACERCA A MI POR DINERO O POR CONVENIENCIA Y ESO ES LO QUE TU ME HICISTE-

...-

De todas mis desgracias conocerte a sido lo peor y hare todo lo posible por sacarte de mi corazón porque no quiero sufrir por una persona como tu-

Shun...-

Hasta nunca Alice-

_Fin de la Vídeo llamada_

Cuando termino la conversación Alice empezó a llorar

Alice...-Dijeron Joe y Mew quien lo escucharon todo

Tenia que hacerlo-Dijo la pelinaranja abrazando al ojigris

Destrozaste a Shun y también sus sueños...-Dijo Mew seria

¡¿Que querías que hiciera?-

¡Decirle la verdad!-

¡SI LE DECÍA LA VERDAD ROBERTA IBA A MATAR A MI BEBE!

Alice...-

¡La razón por la que me fui de La musa y de Japón fue por mi bebe no por otra cosa porque si Roberta se entera de que espero un hijo de Shun me mata tanto a mi como a mi bebe-

¿Entonces no viniste aquí por que Shun y Roberta son pareja?-Dijo Joe en shock

Viniste para proteger a tu bebe-

Si...-

Alice...-Dijo Mew abrazándola

Le dije a Shun todas esas cosas para que no sospechara y para que no corriera peligro con Roberta-

Tu sacrificio llego muy alto Alice...-Dijo Joe serio

Lo se y no me arrepiento con tal de que mi bebe nazca-

Pero le destrozaste el sueño a Shun-

Lo se y con esto no querrá saber nada de mi pero le mentí porque todo lo que dije no es verdad lo amo y es un gran compositor -Dijo la pelinaranja viendo en su celular una foto de Shun y ella abrazados

¿Aun tienes las canciones que Shun te dio?-Dijo la pelirosa

Si y creo que nunca las volveré a sacar-

Alice...-

Quiero descansar...¿Se pueden ir?-

Claro pero Alice no llores , afectara a tu bebe-

Gracias Mew-

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_Japón_

¡¿Que haces?-Grito Dan entrando al dormitorio

Shun había desordenado todo el cuarto , las fotos que tenia de Alice las tenia en el piso , algunas canciones , regalos que le había dado Alice y lo que había dejado en shock a Dan al ver la guitarra de Shun destrozada

¡LA ODIO!-Grito el pelinegro mientras lloraba

Nunca te había visto así-

Alice me acaba de matar...-

¡No digas eso!-

¡JUGO CONMIGO Y NUNCA LE IMPORTE!-Grito el pelinegro metiendo toda las fotos de Alice a la basura

¡Alice te amo!-Dijo Dan deteniendo a su amigo

¡MENTIRA!...me lo acaba de decir-

¿Que?-

Tuve una conversación con ella y me dijo que todo fue una mentira-

Shun...-

¡JUGO CONMIGO Y YO LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE AMARLA!-

¡No digas eso!-

Tengo la conversación grabada...¿Quieres oírla?-

No...-

Bien...-Dijo Shun mientras prendía un cerillo y lo tiraba al bote de basura para que se quemaran las fotos de Alice

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente en España<em>

Voy...-Dijo Aome abriendo la puerta

Hola...-Dijo cierta pelirosa con una linda sonrisa

Hola-Dijo Aome de la misma manera

¿Se encuentra Alice?-

Si , se esta bañando-

Oh...¿La puedo esperar?-

Claro pasa-

Gracias...-

Tu debes ser Mew ¿verdad?-

Si soy yo...¿Por que?-

Es que Alice me a contado mucho de ti y quería conocerte-

Alice también me a hablado mucho de usted...Mew Fujiwara un placer-Dijo la ojiazul extendiendo su mano

Yo soy Aome...-Dijo la ojicafe pero al sentir la mano de la pelirosa se sintió rara tanto ella como Mew

Tiene una bonita casa-

Gracias-

...-

Siéntate por favor-

Gracias-

¿ Cuéntame de ti Mew?-

¿Como que?-

Lo que quieras-

Ah bueno yo estoy estudiando diseño de modas-

¡¿Estudias diseño?-Dijo alegre la pelinaranja

Si , ¿porque?-

Yo estudie diseño pero lo deje de hacer hace mucho-

¿Porque?-

No lo se-

Yo creo que si le gusta tanto debería de seguir o abrir una tienda para vender su ropa-

No suena mala idea-

¡Mew¡-Exclamo feliz Alice quien bajaba de las escaleras

Hola-

Perdón por hacerte esperar-

Tranquila , tu madre es muy buena compañía-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Me moría por conocerla-Dijo Aome sonriente

Si ya me habías platicado-

Alice...-

Ah si perdón ¿Que querías decirme?-

Vine a invitarte a ti y a tu familia a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-Dijo Mew dándole una invitación

¿Cuando es?-

En 5 días-

Que casualidad-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Tienes razón Alice-Dijo Aome al igual que su hija

¿Que pasa?-

Es que en 5 días es mi cumpleaños tambien-Dijo Alice dulcemente

¿Entonces no podrás venir?-

Claro que si... aquí dice que tu fiesta esen la noche y la mía siempre a sido en el día-

Ah-

Ven Mew tengo que platicar te unas cosas-

Ok...un gusto en conocerla-

Igualmente Mew...-Dijo Aome sonriendo

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Mew<p>

¿De que querías hablarme?-

De Klaus-

¿Que hay con el?-

Te gusta ¿no es así?-Dijo Alice curiosa

¿Que te hace pensar eso?-Dijo Mew intentando controlar su sonrojo

Sus miradas-

¿Que tienen?-

Klaus te mira con mucha dulzura y con mucho amor y tu lo vez igual-

¿Eres bruja?-Dijo Mew riendo

¡SI TE GUSTA!-

¡NUNCA DIJE ESO!-

No con esas palabras-Dijo Alice sonriente

Acabo salir de una relación y no quiero salir lastimada-

La diferencia entre Keith y Klaus es que el si acepta tu pasado y no te juzga como lo hizo Keith-

Pues Klaus a sido muy comprensible conmigo y muy cariñoso desde que llegue-

Creo que Klaus estaba enamorado desde antes de que regresaras de España-

¿Tu crees?-

Por supuesto-

Bueno...-Dijo la ojiazul agarrando su celular

¿ A quien le llamas?-

A mi mamá , llegare tarde a la casa-

¿Porque?-

Saldré con un amigo-Dijo sonriente la pelirosa

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Shun se encontraba llegando al dormitorio pero al entrar vio a Dan muy triste

¿Que te pasa?-

Yo...-

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi , somos los mejores amigos-

Lo se-

Cuéntame Dan-

De acuerdo-

...-

Termine con Runo...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ALICE FUE MALA TWT<em>**

**_Yo: Hasta yo lo reconozco U.U_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: Y Alice dice que no es buena mintiendo ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Me rompió el corazon TwT_**

**_Yo: Creo que Shun no dejara de llorar en un buen tiempo _**

**_Shun: *Idea*...ALICE ME DESTROZO EL CORAZÓN , QUIERO QUE VUELVA CONMIGO Y DEJARE DE LLORAR HASTA QUE ESO PASE_**

**_Yo: ¡NO FUNCIONARA! ^^*_**

**_Shun: *Rayos ¬¬*_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ALICE FUISTE MUY CRUEL CON SHUN_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	36. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

_**¡ATENTOS!**  
><em>

_**Todos tienen que estar atentos porque ya están apareciendo pistas de la hermana perdida de Alice!**_

_**Shun: TwT**_

_**Yo: ¿Sigues triste? O.o**_

_**Shun: ¡OBVIAMENTE! TT^TT**_

_**Yo: AVISO: MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE VOLVERTE A VER PORQUE...MAÑANA SE CUMPLE 1 AÑO DESDE QUE LO PUBLIQUE ^^**_

_**Shun: ¡Otra historia en la que sufro! TwT**_

_**Yo: Si...¿No es genial? ^^**_

_**Shun: ¡No para mi! T^T**_

**_AGRADECEMOS_**_** SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer **_

* * *

><p><em>En Japón<em>

Shun se encontraba llegando al dormitorio pero al entrar vio a Dan muy triste

¿Que te pasa?-

Yo...-

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi , somos los mejores amigos-

Lo se-

Cuéntame Dan-

De acuerdo-

...-

Termine con Runo...-

* * *

><p>¡¿Que?...¿Por que?-Dijo Shun desconcertado<p>

Preferiría no hablar de eso...Shun quiero estar solo si no te molesta-Dijo Dan ocultando su tristeza

Claro-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose

* * *

><p>¡ES UN IDIOTA!-Grito Runo quien estaba pegando le a la almohada<p>

Pero tu accediste a terminar-Dijo Julie preocupada

Si pero porque ¡ALICE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE DICE DAN!-

Eso es problema de ellos y ustedes no debieron de meterse en un tema que no les incumbe-Dijo Mira seria

¡Es que es imposible que Alice haya dicho eso!-Dijo la peliazul furiosa

Eso es asunto de ella y de Shun no tuyo ni el de Dan-

No pienso rogarle que vuelva conmigo...no lo necesito-Dijo la ojiceleste apretando el puño

¿Quieres llorar?-Dijo Julie

No-

Vas a llorar-Dijo Mira

Si-Dijo Runo empezando a derramar lagrimas

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Klaus se encontraba en el parque buscando a cierta pelirosa

Espero que no siga molesta...-Dijo Klaus tristemente

¡Klaus!-Llamo cierta pelirosa a lo lejos

Mew-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Lamento si te hice esperar pero me quede platicando con Alice y su madre-

Lo importante es que estas aqui-

...-

Te quiero pedir una disculpa-Dijeron ambos

Tu primero...jajaja-Se empezaron a reír ambos

Tu primero Klaus-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

De acuerdo...quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haber mencionado a Keith-

La que debería disculparse soy yo...fui muy grosera contigo y no te lo merecías sobre todo porque no sabes quien es el-

Mew realmente lo siento-

No tienes que disculparte y quiero contarte todo acerca de el-

¿Segura?-

Si...-Dijo la ojiazul viendo a Klaus a los ojos

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

La pelinaranja se encontraba viendo unas fotos en su laptop cuando ella aun estaba en japon con sus amigos y en especial con Shun

Perdóname...-Dijo Alice tocándose el vientre

_..._

No debí de romper tus sueños-Dijo la pelinaranja llorando

_Flashback_

_Shun nunca sentí nada por ti ¿Que no entiendes? , te use como un juguete-_

_Pero todo lo que pasamos juntos , las risas , los besos , cuando nos escapamos de clase...La playa-_

_¿Enserio creíste que era verdad todo eso?-Dijo Alice sonriendo_

_Eso es lo creí que sentías-_

_¡Todo absolutamente todo fue una farsa! Nunca te ame , de hecho tenias toda la razón en dudar de que el collar me lo dio mi mejor amigo por que no es así el es...especial-Dijo la pelinaranja fingiendo un tono descarado_

_Alice...-_

_La noche que hicimos el amor fue una farsa , no sentí nada , te use solo para darle celos a Masquerade-Dijo Alice fingiendo una sonrisa_

_¡JUGASTE CONMIGO!-Dijo Shun quien ya estaba mas que lastimado_

_¡Bravo! el guitarrista de cuarta ya se dio cuenta-Dijo la ojicafe sonando hipócrita_

_Fin del Flashback_

La canción...-Dijo Alice buscando entre hojas

* * *

><p>Con Mew y Klaus<p>

Keith fue mi primer novio...-Dijo la ojiazul un poco triste

¿Por que terminaron?-

Por que se entero de lo que hacia-Dijo la pelirosa intentando no llorar

Pero le dijiste que fue por tu hermana ¿verdad?-

No me dio tiempo de explicarle y ademas Masquerade me dijo que volvería a bailar una vez mas y la deuda estaba pagada y así fue pero me encontré con Keith-

¿Que te hizo?-Dijo el ojiverde molesto

Me dijo que los hombres están ciegos al fijarse en mi y que por desgracia era uno de ellos y se arrepentía profundamente de haberse enamorado de mi...-

Mew...-

Me dijo que se había arrepentido de haberse fijado en...en una basura como yo-Dijo Mew quien no aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar

¡Tu no eres ninguna basura! y cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir con alguien como tu-Dijo Klaus acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de Mew

Por dios , ningún chico me querría si se entera de que estuve de teibolera y casi prostituta-

En eso te equivocas-

¿Que?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Digo que...que si te conocieran bien no les importaría-Dijo el ojiverde sonrojado

Lo primero que hizo Keith al terminar conmigo fue hacerse novio de Mint-

¿La hermana de Masquerade?-

La misma-

Ahora entiendo porque te enojaste tanto cuando mencione su nombre-

Creo que necesitaba desahogarme...gracias Klaus-

Gracias a ti por contarme lo que te tiene tan atormentada-

¿Vamos por un helado?-Dijo Mew sonriente

Claro-Dijo el peliplateado agarrando la mano de la ojiazul

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

Tengo que acomodar las hojas-Dijo Alice cansada de buscar

En eso Alice vio una hoja que estaba tirada en el piso y la recogió

Es esta...-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

_Flashback_

_¿A donde me llevas?-Dijo la ojicafe sonriente mientras Shun la agarraba de la mano_

_Al salón de música-_

_¿Tienes algo nuevo que mostrarme?-_

_Si-_

_Nunca me e escapado de clase-_

_No lo notaran-_

_Bien-Dijo Alice entrando al salón _

_Genial no hay nadie-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras agarraba una guitarra_

_¿Que es lo que quieres enseñarme?-_

_Una canción que te compuse-_

_¿Enserio?-Dijo Alice emocionada_

_Si...no esta terminada pero espero que te guste-Dijo el pelinegro comenzando a tocar_

_Fin del Flashback_

¿ Debería terminarla?-Dijo Alice algo dudosa

En eso alguien toco la puerta

Pase-

Hola-Dijo Joe entrando

Hola-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Que lees?-

Una canción...me la compuso Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja un poco triste

¿La puedo ver?-

Claro pero no la termino...el quería que la termináramos juntos-Dijo la pelinaranja dandole la cancion a

Entonces terminarla-

¿Tu crees?-

Claro pero si quieres la podríamos terminar los dos-Dijo Joe sonriendole dulcemente a Alice

Es una buena idea-

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_después_

Era de noche y Aome se encontraba durmiendo pero parecía tener una pesadilla o mas bien un recuerdo

_Flashback_

_¡Aome!-Entro Sasuke desesperado a la habitación de su esposa_

_¿Que pasa?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada_

_No esta aquí...-Dijo el pelinegro apretando su puño_

_¿Que paso?-_

_Aome nos robaron a nuestras hijas...-_

_¡¿Que?Dijo la ojicafe preocupada_

_Lograron recuperar a Alice...-_

_Entonce eso se ignifica que...-Dijo la ojicafe llorando pero no pudo terminar la oracion por el dolor _

_No pudimos recuperar a Selene-_

_Fin del Flashback_

¡SELENE!-Grito Aome despertándose muy asustada

Aome...-Dijo Sasuke entrando a la recamara

Lo soñé otra vez...-Dijo la pelinaranja dejando caer varias lagrimas

Tienes que hacerte la idea de que Selene esta...-

¡No lo digas!-Dijo Aome tapándose los oídos

Sabes de lo que era capaz ella , estuvo a punto de matarte-

Yo se que mi hija esta viva...lo se-

Aome-

¿Como esta Alice?-

Se quedo dormida y Joe ya se fue-

Alice ya cumplirá 19-

Alice me contó que su amiga también...Mew creo que se llama-

De hecho conocemos a sus padres-

¿Ah si?-Dijo Sasuke sorprendido

Claro Amaya y Daniel Mikura-

Es cierto-

Nos invito a su fiesta y es el mismo día que la de Alice pero en la noche-

Alivio o tendríamos que faltar-

Si ya la conocí y es una chica muy dulce-

Sera mejor que descanses-Dijo Sasuke dándole un dulce beso en la frente

Bien-

* * *

><p><em>Días<em>_después_

Era una hermosa mañana y habían varias mesas de fiesta en el jardín trasero de la casa de Alice y ya estaban casi todos los invitados, habian varios globos de diferentes colores , un gran pastel que decir "_Felices 19" y_ un escenario donde habían varios instrumentos

No se debieron de molestar...-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Alice vestia un hermoso vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas , era de tirantes , su pelo estaba agarrado en una cola y se puso un fleco de lado , traia una diadema rosada y unos zapatos del mismo color

Claro que no es molestia-Dijo Aome sonriente

Aome traia puesto una blusa blanca con adornos dorados en ella , la blusa era de una manga y traia unos pantalones de mesclilla negros , tacones negros y unos aretes blancos con forma de estrellas , se rizo el cabello

No han llegado Joe , Klaus y Mew tampoco-Dijo la pelinaranja preocupada

Ya llegaran-

Espero que no les haya pasado nada-

Tranquila...-

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!...-Dijo Mew entrando con Klaus, Joe y Flora

Mew traia puesto una blusa de una manga color azul cielo y una falda blanca , unos zapatos del mismo color , sea agarro el pelo en media cola y se puso un fleco de lado , tenia unos aretes azules en forma de gota de agua

¡Mew!...Felicidades-Dijo Alice abrazándola

Te traje un regalo espero que te guste-Dijo la pelirosa dándole una cajita de regalo

No te hubieras molestado-

Mew se ensaña en buscar el regalo perfecto-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Flora vestía un hermoso vestido color morado de una sola manga, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en el contorno de la blusa tenia un color azul , se puso unas mallas color rosadas , unas pulseras azules , unos aretes del mismo color , se trenzo el pelo y le llego hasta la cintura

Mew se paso de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo perfecto-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Klaus vestía una camisa azul y un pantalón blanco con zapatos negros

Y decía este no , ¿No tiene otro?-Dijo Joe riendo

Joe traía puesta una camisa amarilla y un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros

Cállate-Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada

¡Esta hermoso!...muchas gracias Mew-Dijo Alice sacando una hermosa pulsera

La pulsera era de plata y tenia unos hermosos dijes de mariposas color rosado

Espero que te guste , los animales del viento representan la libertad-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

A Mew siempre le han gustado los animales que vuelan-Dijo Flora sonriente

Flora...-Dijo Mew sonrojada

¡Me encanta!-Exclamo Alice

Feliz Cumpleaños Mew-Dijo Aome abrazandola

Gracias...-

¿Y tus padres Mew?-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Están...-Dijo la ojiazul pero fue interrumpida

¡ Aquí!-Exclamo Amaya sonriente junto con su esposo

¡Amaya , Daniel!-Exclamo Aome sonriente

Perdón por la demora-Dijo el pelicafe

Daniel Mikura 37 años de edad , cabello cafe , ojos cafes y tez morena , padre de Mew y Flora y esposo de Amaya , mejor amigo del padre de Klaus y líder del pueblo gitano de donde nació

Tranquilos , de hecho Mew llego a tiempo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Ah si?-Dijo la ojiazul desconcertada

Claro Alice me a dicho que cantas muy hermoso y quiere que cantes con ella-Dijo Aome sonriente

¿Ahora?-

No pero Alice ya cantara y quiere que después cantes con ella-

¿Aceptas?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Por supuesto-

Hora de cantar-Dijo la pelinaranja

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡QUIERO A ALICE DE VUELTA!<strong>_

**_Yo: Ya me canse de escuchar siempre lo mismo_**

**_Shun: ¡ERES MALA CONMIGO!_**

**_Yo: ¡GUARDIAS!_**

**_Guardias: ¡ORDENE EMPERADOR!_**

**_Shun: ¡Esto tiene que ser un chiste!_**

**_Yo: ¡AL CALABOZO!_**

**_Shun: Esto terminara mal O.o_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ¡La Fiesta de Alice empieza! ^^_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	37. Declaración

**_LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 reviews_**

**_Shun: ¡SIII!_**

**_Yo: Y que mejor momento para festejarlo con el cumpleaños de Alice y Mew_**

**_Shun: Y mientras los demás disfrutan...¡YO ME QUEDO CON ROBERTA! T^T_**

**_Yo: Pues si pero Shun...aveces se gana y aveces se pierde ^^_**

**_Shun: TWT_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Tranquilos , de hecho Mew llego a tiempo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo<p>

¿Ah si?-Dijo la ojiazul desconcertada

Claro Alice me a dicho que cantas muy hermoso y quiere que cantes con ella-Dijo Aome sonriente

¿Ahora?-

No pero Alice ya cantara y quiere que después cantes con ella-

¿Aceptas?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Por supuesto-

Hora de cantar-Dijo la pelinaranja

* * *

><p><em>(La de la mala suerte-Jesse y Joy)<em>

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_  
><em>Cegando por completo mi razón<em>  
><em>Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior<em>  
><em>Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor<em>  
><em>Probé de la manzana por amor<em>

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_  
><em>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<em>  
><em>Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte<em>  
><em>Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad<em>  
><em>Quiero que el amor al fin conteste<em>  
><em>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?<em>

_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_  
><em>Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no<em>  
><em>Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo<em>  
><em>Que soy la dueña de tu corazón<em>  
><em>Pero alguien más está en tu habitación<em>

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_  
><em>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<em>  
><em>Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte<em>  
><em>Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad<em>  
><em>Quiero que el amor al fin conteste<em>  
><em>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?<em>

_No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto_  
><em>Siempre y cuando sea honesto<em>  
><em>Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto<em>  
><em>No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio<em>  
><em>No soy la dueña de tu corazón<em>  
><em>Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no<em>

_..._

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_  
><em>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<em>  
><em>Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte<em>  
><em>Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad<em>  
><em>Quiero que el amor por fin conteste<em>  
><em>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?<em>

Todos estaban aplaudiendo por la gran voz de Alice pero cuando ella canto dejo caer varias lagrimas y cuando termino Mew subió y la abrazo

Tranquila...-

Intentare no llorar...-

Inténtalo , es tu cumpleaños y no tienes que estar triste-Dijo Mew secando le las lagrimas

Gracias...-

Bueno...sigo yo-Dijo Mew agarrando el micrófono

Y yo ayudare en el coro-Dijo Flora sonriente

_(Pero me acuerdo de ti-Cristina _

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh_  
><em>Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh<em>  
><em>Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie<em>  
><em>Ahora que me va muy bien<em>

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm_  
><em>Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no<em>  
><em>Ahora ya no hay mas dolor<em>  
><em>Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo<em>

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_  
><em>Y otra vez pierdo la calma<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Y se me desgarra el alma<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Y se borra mi sonrisa<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Y mi mundo se hace trizas<em>

_Ooh, oh, hey_  
><em>Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm<em>  
><em>Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa<em>  
><em>Ahora ya no hay mas dolor<em>  
><em>Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo<em>

_Oh, oh, whoa_  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Oh no, no<em>  
><em>Y se me desgarra el almo<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Mi sonrisa<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Mi mundo trizas<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti<em>  
><em>Oh, whoa<em>  
><em>Pero me acuerdo de ti...<em>

Tu también no tienes porque llorar-Dijo Alice limpiándole las lagrimas a Mew

Lo se-Dijo la pelirosa abrazándola

* * *

><p>Tienes una hija muy talentosa Amaya-Dijo Aome sonriendo<p>

Lo mismo digo de la tuya-

No se porque prefiere mas diseñar que tocar y cantar-Dijo Sasuke desconcertado

A Mew le gusta probar cosas nuevas , el diseño es una de ellas le fascina...de hecho en unos meses se ira a la Universidad de diseño de modas de Paris-Dijo Daniel sonriente

¿Que no falta 1 año para eso?-Dijo Aome sorprendida

La directora y su maestra han visto varios diseños de Mew y no quisieron esperar y le va a dar las clases en la tarde-

También menciono que con su conocimiento y talento en el diseño se puede graduar antes de lo esperado-Dijo el pelicafe

No cabe duda que tenemos unas hijas muy especiales-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

Por lo visto si-Dijo la pelinaranja brindando junto con los demás

* * *

><p>¿Lista Alice?-Dijo Mew sonriendo<p>

Por supuesto-

_(Que hago yo-Ha Ash)_

_Alice: Entraste como un rayo de luz_  
><em>Como un aire encantador<em>  
><em>Liberaste con tu hechizo<em>  
><em>A mi recluso corazón<em>

_ Mew :Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas_  
><em>Creí en tu intención<em>  
><em>No pensé que fuese un engaño<em>  
><em>Ni una mentira tu amor<em>

_Alice: Me dices que te esta llamando_  
><em>Te vas sin un adiós<em>  
><em>Mew: Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos<em>  
><em>Dime que hago yo<em>

_ Que hago con mis labios_  
><em>Si me ruegan tus besos<em>  
><em>Que hago con mis manos<em>  
><em>Cuando suplican tu regreso<em>  
><em>Que hago con mis noches<em>

_ Alice: Que hago con mis días_  
><em>Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía<em>  
><em>Dime que hago yo<em>

_..._

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_  
><em>Te abrazo al esconder<em>  
><em>Que no haría para tenerte<em>  
><em>A mi lado al amanecer<em>

_Mew: Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_  
><em>Que antes de ti no era igual<em>  
><em>Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido<em>  
><em>Antes de ti no sabia amar<em>

_Alice y Mew: Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos _

_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches ,__ Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo_

...

_ Que hago con mis labios_  
><em>Si me ruegan tus besos<em>  
><em>Que hago con mis manos<em>  
><em>Cuando suplican tu regreso<em>  
><em>Que hago con mis noches<em>

_Que hago con mis días_  
><em>Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía<em>  
><em>Dime que hago yo<em>

Que hago yo

Uohhh

Al terminar Mew y Alice se abrazaron y luego Joe y Klaus subieron al escenario y abrazaron a ambas

Supongo que te tienes que arreglar para esta noche...¿No?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Si...pero puedo esperar-Dijo Mew dulcemente

* * *

><p><em>En Japon<em>

Keith se encontraba en las canchas de footbal sentado en las gradas

_*Feliz Cumpleaños Mew*_

_Flashback_

_¡No!...¡KEITH NO!-Gritaba la pelirosa ya que Keith le estaba dando cosquillas_

_¿ Porque no?-Dijo el ojiazul coqueto_

_¡Por que no me gusta!-Dijo Mew riéndose_

_De acuerdo lo dejo de hacer con una condición-_

_¿Cual?-_

_Dame un beso-_

_En tus sueños-_

_Somos novios ¿no?-_

_Si pero no quiero-Dijo Mew sonrojada_

_De acuerdo-_

_...-_

_Algo te pasa...¿Que es?-Dijo Keith preocupado_

_¿Como sabes que me pasa algo?-_

_Te conozco muy bien y algo te preocupa-_

_No creo que me conozcas tan bien como tu dices...-_

_¿Me lo dirás?-_

_Si...lo que pasa es que en un mes cumpliré mis 19 años y tenia la ilusión de pasarlo con mi familia-_

_Pero al menos podremos pasarlo los dos juntos-_

_¿Lo prometes?-Dijo la pelirosa recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Keith _

_Lo prometo-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Mew...-Susurro el ojiazul

Keith...¿Que haces a estas horas?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado

Quería estar solo-

Pensé que eso solo lo hacia yo-Dijo el ojiambar tratando de sonreír

¿En que piensas?-

En Alice y me imagino que tu en Mew...¿o me equivoco?-

No...-Dijo el ojiazul triste

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice y quería pasarlo con ella-

Hoy también cumple años Mew-

Mucha casualidad...sufrimos por ambas-

Tienes razón-

¿Como vas con Mint?-

Bien...¿Y tu como vas con Roberta?-

Igua...-

Aunque digamos esos sabemos que es mentira y que las extrañamos-Dijo Keith triste

Lo se...-

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_después_

Era una hermosa noche , la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y en una calle peatonal habían varias mesas con unas velas encima , varias luces que iluminaban las calles , una gran mesa donde se encontraba la comida y un pequeño escenario

Es muy cálido el lugar-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Aome vestía un hermoso vestido gitano color amarillo con blanco , se le veía el ombligo, unas pulseras de lentejuelas en los pies y en los brazos , se amarro el pelo en una cola

Debo admitir que si esta lindo-Dijo Sasuke

Sasuke vestía una camisa manga larga color blanca , un pantalón negro con unos zapatos del mismo color

Me alegra que hayan podido venir-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

Amaya vestía una hermosa blusa strapple y una falda larga color rojo rubi , se le veía el ombligo, una flor del mismo color en la cabeza , pulseras doradas el las manos y en el pie derecho

Mew no tardara en salir-Dijo Daniel

Daniel traía puesto una camisa manga larga color verde , unos pantalones negros con los zapatos del mismo color , una pañoleta en la cabeza color verde

¿Cuanto se tarda una chica en arreglarse?-Dijo Joe desconcertado

No tengo la menor idea-Dijo Klaus

Joe vestía una camisa manga larga color blanco y unos pantalones cafés , una pañoleta gris en la cabeza y unos zapatos negros

Klaus vestía una camisa manga larga color azul marino , unos pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos y una pañoleta en el cuello color negra,

Lo que pasa es que nos gusta vernos bonitas y sentirnos a gusto con nosotras mismas-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Eso es verdad-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Alice traia una blusa strapple color rosada con varios y pequeños toques dorados , se le veía el ombligo la falda era igual que la blusa solo que traia lentejuelas rosadas , traía el pelo suelto y venia adornada con una flor rosada en su oreja

Mew ya esta lista-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Flora vestia una hermosa blusa hombro caído color rosado y verde , tenia la falda del mismo color , una diadema verde con una rosa color de rosa , una pulsera hecha de flores y un collar que decía su nombre , se puso una trenza

En serio que bien porque ya se había tarda...-Dijo Klaus pero al ver a Mew se quedo boca abierto

Mew vestía una hermosa blusa de un solo tirante con una falda que le llegaba hasta arriba de los tobillos color azul caribe , la falda traía lentejuelas doradas en la orilla de la falda , la vestimenta era color azul caribe , se puso una tiara color plata en la frente muy hermosa que tenia varios toques adornados con pequeñas flores y en medio una gota de agua , se puso una rosa color azul en la oreja

Cierra la boca Klaus-Dijo Alice sonriente mientras le cerraba la boca al ojiverde

Pueden entrar moscas-Dijo Joe divertido

Toda una gitana-Dijo Alice tomándole una foto

Jajaja-Rió Mew divertida

Quiero sacar muchas fotos hoy-Dijo la pelinaranja tomándole fotos al lugar

El sueño de Alice ademas de la música es ser fotógrafa profesional-Dijo Aome sonriente

Lo puedo notar-

Discúlpenme...en un momento regreso-Dijo Mew yéndose

¿Le pasa algo?-Dijo Sasuke desconcertado

No lo se-Dijo Amaya preocupada

Creo que yo se que le pasa-Dijo Klaus serio

Entonces ve con ella-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Si-

¿Crees que se atreva?-Susurro Joe

Creo que si-

* * *

><p>En Otra parte<p>

La ojiazul se encontraba sentada en una banca que estaba cerca de un árbol , se encontraba viendo las estrellas y la luna llena

Keith...-Susurro la pelirosa sacando una lagrima mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho

Mew-Dijo el peliplateado

Oh Klaus...¿Que pasa?-Dijo Dijo la pelirosa secándose las lagrimas

¿Por que lloras?-

Por Keith...¿No es obvio?-

No debes llorar por ese infeliz que no te merece-

En el corazón no se manda y yo lo amo-

Hay chicos que darían todo por estar contigo-

No lo creo-

¿Por que no?-

Por que fui teibolera-

¡Por tu hermana!...¡Flora iba a ser llevada al extranjero!

¡Tenia 14 años!...Mi hermana no sabia lo que hacia y mucho menos con quien estaba-

Le ofreciste a Masquerade que tu ocuparías su lugar pero como teibolera ya que iba a ganar mas exhibiéndote que vendiéndote-

¡Era un maldito vendedor de blancas!...¡No quería alejarme de mi familia!-Dijo la pelirosa llorando

¡Lo se!...eso te hace única-Dijo Klaus agarrando los brazos de Mew

¿Por que me dices eso?...¿Por que me haces recordar?-

Por que quiero que sepas que hay hombres como yo que darían lo que fuera por tener a una chica como tu-Dijo Klaus dulcemente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la pelirosa

Entonces tu...-Dijo Mew sorprendida

Estoy enamorado de ti-

Klaus...-

Si alguien te rechaza es por que no es digno de ti Mew-

_*Lo mismo que me dijo Alice*-_

Si me dieras la oportunidad yo intentaría hacerte feliz , haria que olvidaras todo el dolor que pasaste a lado de Keith y solo te pido una oportunidad-

...-

Y por eso quisiera preguntarte si ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo Klaus agarrando su mano en hincándose ante ella

Klaus...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: O.O<em>**

**_Yo: Si Mew le dice que si Keith se pondra muy celoso muajajajajajajaja_**

**_Shun: Si_**

**_Yo: Y si le dice que no Klaus no parara hasta lograrlo ^^_**

**_Shun: Keith estallara en ambas_**

**_Yo: ¡QUIERO VER ESO! ^v^_**

**_Shun: ¡Yo también!_**

**_Yo: Tu y Keith hablando de sus chicas y que creen mientras ustedes lloran , se amargan...¡ELLAS SE LA PASAN DE MARAVILLA!_**

**_Shun: Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Ustedes están con las primas y ¡Alice y Mew con sus mejores amigos!_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_Yo: Adoro ser cruel con el ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ¿Que le dira Mew a Klaus?_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	38. Secreto

**_¡DESPUÉS_****_ DE 1 SEMANA SABREMOS LA RESPUESTA DE MEW!_**

**_Shun: Esto se pondrá interesante ^^_**

**_Yo: ¿Y por que tan feliz?_**

**_Shun: Por que Klaus no esta interesado en Alice como solía hacerlo en la serie^^*_**

**_Yo: Creí que ya habíamos dejado ese tema en claro -.-_**

**_Shun: Es que si el (tapándole la boca)_**

**_Yo: No quiero demorarlos con su LARGO discurso asi que..._**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Estoy enamorado de ti-<p>

Klaus...-

Si alguien te rechaza es por que no es digno de ti Mew-

_*Lo mismo que me dijo Alice*-_

Si me dieras la oportunidad yo intentaría hacerte feliz , haria que olvidaras todo el dolor que pasaste a lado de Keith y solo te pido una oportunidad-

...-

Y por eso quisiera preguntarte si ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo Klaus agarrando su mano en hincándose ante ella

Klaus...-

* * *

><p>Solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad-<p>

_*No se que hacer ni decir*-_

Mew por favor-

Sabes que acabo de salir de una relación y no quisiera lastimarte-

Correré el riesgo-

Klaus nos conocemos desde niños-

Lo se-

Tu sabes que aun quiero a Keith-

También estoy consiente de eso pero quiero que me des solo una oportunidad para hacerte feliz...no te pido nada mas que eso-

De acuerdo...-Dijo Mew sonriendo dulcemente

Eso se ignifica que...-

Si quiero ser tu novia-Dijo la ojiazul acariciando la mejilla de Klaus

No te vas arrepentir de haberme dado esta oportunidad-Dijo el ojiverde abrazándola

Bueno...creo que tenemos que ir a la fiesta-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Claro-

¡Tortolos!...vengan ya-Dijo Alice alegre

Jajajaja...vamos-Dijo Mew agarrando la mano de Klaus

Claro-Dijo el peliplateado yéndose con Mew a la fiesta

¿Por que tardaron tanto?-Dijo Amaya picara

Luego te cuento-Dijo Mew sonrojada

Oh creo que ya se que pasa-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Yo mejor voy a cantar-Dijo la ojiazul mas que roja

Jajajaja-

Alice ¿que esperas?...No creerás que cantare sola ¿o si?-Dijo Mew guiñándole el ojo mientras agarraba un acordeón

Claro que no-

(Eternamente bella-Alejandra Guzman feat Moderatto y Jenni Rivera)

_Alice: Quisiera que me dijeras una y otra ves_  
><em>te quiero baby te quiero<em>  
><em>y siempre te querre<em>  
><em>con esa lengua <em>_extranjera_  
><em>que me ablanda las piernas<em>

_Mew: Que tienes boca de azucar_  
><em>eso ya lo se<em>  
><em>que besas con quemaduras<em>  
><em>de veneno y miel<em>  
><em>que me has cambiado no hay duda<em>  
><em>lo se también y me gusta<em>

_ Alice: Por eso voy a ser, por ti, por ti, por ti_  
><em>eternamente bella, bella<em>  
><em>con un hechizo de gitana<em>

_seré la princesa encantada_  
><em>que te amara por siempre<em>  
><em>desesperadamente<em>

_Mew Eternamente bella, bella_  
><em>y en plena noche de la iguana<em>  
><em>hago un hechizo de gitana<em>

_Alice y Mew: para que sigas siempre_  
><em>desesperadamente enamorado de mi<em>

_Alice: Dispara ya estas dispuesto_  
><em>a morir por mi<em>  
><em>por que ten vendes tan caro<em>  
><em>dime ya que si<em>  
><em>tras esos lentes tan negros<em>  
><em>que demonios piensas ay ay ay<em>

_Mew: Así es la ruleta rusa_  
><em>échale valor<em>  
><em>de que te sirven las dudas<em>  
><em>has igual que yo<em>  
><em>si encuentro algo que gusta<em>  
><em>lo tomo y no me lo pienso<em>  
><em>Alice: Desde hoy prometo ser por ti, por ti, por ti<em>

Eternamente bella , bella , con un hechizo de gitana

Mew: Seré la princesa encantada

_Alice :Que te amara por siempre , desesperadamente_

_Mew: enamorado de mi_

_Alice: En plena noche de la iguana_

_Mew y Alice: Hago un hechizo de gitana_

_Para que sigas siempre , desesperadamente , enamorado de mi_

_..._

_Alice: Eternamente bella bella_

_Con un hechizo de gitana_

_Mew: Seré la princesa encantada_

_Alice y Mew: Para que sigas siempre_

_desesperadamente_

_enamorado de mi_

¡Si!-Exclamaron ambas sonrientes

¡Bravo!-Exclamaron todos

Ahora es tiempo de ver las fotos desde que Mew era solo una pequeña-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

¡No mamá!-Dijo Mew toda sonrojada

Tranquila-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Lo dices porque no te verán en pañales como lo hacen cada año mis padres-

No puede ser tan malo-

En eso aparecieron varias fotos donde se mostraba a Mew cuando era apenas una bebe y tenia el cabello negro

_*¿El verdadero color del cabello de Mew es negro?-Pensó Aome desconcertada_

La primera foto fue cuando Amaya junto con Mew de bebe , con cada foto Mew aparecía cada vez mas grande hasta su edad actual

Eso fue vergonzoso-Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada

Te veías muy linda de chiquita-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Si claro...-Dijo Mew seria

Es la verdad Alice no tiene por que mentirte-Dijo Klaus agarrando la mano de Mew

Lo dices porque eres mi novio-Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada

Claro que no y eso lo sabes bien-Dijo el ojiverde dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

¡Entonces si son novios!-Exclamo Flora feliz

Si-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¡Que bien!-

* * *

><p>Amaya una pregunta-Dijo Aome un poco desconcertada<p>

¿Que pasa?-

¿De casualidad Mew nunca a tenido una medalla de oro con la letra S?-

¿Una medalla de oro con la letra S?...¿no porque?-Dijo Amaya mas que desconcertada

Por nada...-Dijo la pelinaranja triste

¡Llego la hora del pastel!-Exclamo Flora

Así es siempre en mi cumpleaños-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Mew te puedo preguntar algo-Dijo Aome un poco seria

Claro-

¿Por que apareces con el cabello negro?-

¿No se lo a dicho Alice?-

No-

Es una larga historia pero quiero que sepa que tiene que ver con Masquerade-

¿Que?-

Me pinte el cabello porque mi color natural me trae malos recuerdos-

...-

De hecho si ve bien las fotos Flora es la que mas se parece a mi padre y yo a mi madre solo que saque los ojos de mi tío por parte de ella-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Oh-

¡Mew ven a partir el pastel!-Dijo Flora impaciente

¡Ya voy!-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

En el reclusorio de Japón Araceli se encontraba sentada en su celda mientras veía la luz de la luna por la ventana

Me hubiera encantado ver tu cara cuando te enteraste de que tu hija desapareció-Dijo la

_Flashback_

Araceli estaba vestida de enfermera y se infiltro en el cuarto donde estaban todos los bebes

Haber Gehabich , Gehabich...¿Donde esta la bebe?-Dijo la peliroja buscando el apellido Gehabich

En eso la ojiverde vio el apellido Gehabich en el papel pero se quedo en shock al ver que no era una niña si no dos

¿Dos niñas?...Alice y Selene -Dijo Araceli sonriendo mientras leia los nombres de las niñas por el documento que estaba pegado en sus cunas

En eso vio que ambas niñas tenían un lunar en forma de media luna en la espalda

La prueba de que son hermanas-Dijo la ojiverde seria

En eso una enfermera entro junto con unos policías

¡Ahi esta!-

¡Diablos!-Dijo Araceli corriendo mientras agarraba a las dos niñas

¡No lastimen a las niñas!-

_*Tengo que soltar a una no podre correr tan rápido si las sostengo a ambas*-Pensó la pelirroja poniendo a Alice en una silla_

_Fin del Flashback_

Y eso que no te imaginas quien es tu hija-Dijo Araceli riendo

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Esta delicioso el pastel-Dijo Joe sonriendo

Lo hizo mi madre-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Pues quedo delicioso-

Hermana tienes que saber algo-Dijo la morena seria

¿Y que es eso que tengo que saber?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Pues esto lo se desde hace varias semanas y no e querido decírtelo-

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo la ojiazul confusa

A que Keith y Mint son...-Dijo Flora muy molesta pero Alice le tapo la boca

Que son unos tontos por no saber lo que vales-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo falsamente y luego llevarse a Flora a otro lugar

¡Estaba a punto de contárselo!...¿Por que no me dejaste hacerlo-Dijo Flora furiosa

Es su fiesta de cumpleaños no tienes porque arruinarla mencionando su nombre y el de Mint-

Pero ya esta con Klaus-

¿Y eso se ignifica que ya lo olvido?...se lo diremos cuando sea el momento-

De acuerdo-

¿Tu como sabes eso?-Dijo la pelinaranja intrigada

Ace hizo una solicitud de vídeo chat y acepte...no era su intención decírmelo pero lo hizo-

No se lo vas a decir-

Claro que si-

No ahora...yo se lo diré-

De acuerdo-

Pero no ahora , recuerda que apenas esta empezando una relación con Klaus-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

De acuerdo-

¡Oigan vengan a la foto!-Exclamo Mew

¡Vamos!-Exclamo Alice agarrando a Flora y yendose con ella a la foto

Digan Feliz Cumpleaños-

Feliz cumpleaños-

_2 meses __después_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿Tanto tiempo sin verla? ToT<em>**

**_Yo: Shun no veras a Alice un buen tiempo u.u_**

**_Shun: ToT ¡eres cruel!_**

**_Yo: Así es la historia así que si quieres un culpable culpa a mi __imaginación_**

**_Shun: ¡ Imaginación mala! por tu culpa no vere a Alice T^T_**

**_Imaginación__: ¡Me grito! T^T_**

**_Yo: S.O.S_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ¿QUE HABRÁ PASADO EN DOS MESES?_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	39. Problemas

**_¡2 meses!_**

**_Pasaron 2 meses y la pregunta es ¿Ya se le nota la panza a Alice? (en tono de misterio)_**

**_Shun: Puedes dejar de hacerte la detective no eres Sherlock Holmes_**

**_Yo: Bien...aguafiestas ¬¬*_**

**_Shun: Lo lamento pero la fiesta termino_**

**_Yo : ¬w¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>2 meses <em>_después_

Habían pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Alice y Mew , después de eso todo ya se estaba volviendo tranquilo , Klaus y Mew se la pasaban muy bien juntos y ella cada vez estaba mas convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta en aceptar a Klaus y darle la oportunidad a su corazón de volver amar y ser feliz , Joe y Alice estaban cobrando el tiempo perdido al no estar juntos , ambos se divertían bastante al igual cuando eran niños , Alice tenia 3 meses de embarazo y no tardaba mucho en que su panza se le notara , En la noche todos iban a celebrar que Mew se iría al día siguiente a París a continuar con sus sueños de ser una diseñ Japón todo iba de mal en peor Shun seguía con Roberta y Keith con Mint lo cual no les agradaba mucho a las chicas Dan y Runo se volvían cada vez mas distantes y cada vez que se encontraban fingían que no se habían visto. Mira se alejo cada vez mas de su hermano lo cual realmente les dolía a ambos , Ace intentaba acercarse a Mira pero ella lo ya estaba harta de tener que esperar a que Alice le dijera a Mew sobre la relación que tenían Keith y Mint ya que ella no estaba enterada de que ellos se hicieron novios el mismo día que ella se fue a España...

¡Ya estoy harta de que mantengas el secreto lejos de mi hermana!-Dijo Flora furiosa

Lo siento en verdad pero se que le dolerá bastante-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Alice lo lamento pero la verdad estoy harta de esto y todo lo que tenga que ver con Keith-

Lo se Flora-

Mientras mas rápido sea mejor-Dijo la pelicafe yéndose

De acuerdo...-Dijo Alice seriamente

* * *

><p><em>Con Mew y Klaus<em>

Que rápido pasa el tiempo...-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Si...-Dijo el ojiverde no tan animado

¿Me dirás lo que te pasa?-Dijo Mew

No lo se-

Puedes contarme lo que sea Klaus-Dijo la pelirosa dulcemente

Bien...no me gusta mucho la idea de que te vayas-

Klaus...-

Esta bien que seas muy talentosa y quieran que estudies ya con ellos pero no me agrada la idea de que este tan lejos-Dijo el ojiverde triste

Lo siento Klaus en verdad pero es mi sueño y estar en la academia en Paris es como un sueño hecho realidad-

Lo se y te apoyo-Dijo el peliplateado abrazándola

Gracias- Dijo la pelirosa correspondiendo al abrazo

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Mint y Roberta se encontraban en su dormitorio terminando de hacer la tarea

¡Al fin!-Exclamo Mint tirándose a su cama

Odio que los maestros dejen tanta tarea-

Cambiando de tema...¿Como vas con Shun?-

Bien-

¿Solo bien pensé que ya estarías mejor con el?-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Cierra tu boca por que con Keith tampoco te va bien ¿o me equivoco?-Dijo la pelimorada alzando la ceja

No-

Ya sabia-

En eso sonó el celular de Roberta había recibido un mensaje

¿De quien es?-Dijo Mint curiosa

De mi padre-Dijo la ojiambar con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Que dice mi tío?-

Acaba de regresar de ver a mi tía-

¿La madre de Ichigo?-

No creo que tenga otra hermana ¿o si?-Dijo Roberta sarcástica

Ya entendí-

Dice que viene por mi para que pasemos el fin de semana juntos-

¿Y tus hermanos?-Dijo la peliazul seria

Ellos no son mis hermanos-Dijo Roberta enojada

Ay perdón-

Viene solo sin su esposa ni sus hijos diciendo que quiere pasar el fin de semana conmigo porque no a estado al pendiente de mi-

¿Hace cuanto no lo ves?-

1 año-Dijo la pelimorada un poco triste

Es una persona muy ocupada debes entenderlo-

Lo se pero al menos tampoco pasa tanto tiempo con su familia-

Oh ya son las 5...me tengo que ir-Dijo Mint agarrando su bolsa

¿A donde vas?-

Keith me llevara a un partido de fotball donde el Shun y los demas jugaran...¿Vienes?-

El no me dijo nada...-

¡Se me olvido!... Shun me dijo lo del juego para que fueras al partido-Dijo la peliazul con una gota estilo anime

¿Cuando te lo dijo?-

Hace 2 días-

Adivino...se te olvido-Dijo Roberta irónicamente

Exacto-

Bueno vayámonos ya-

Bien-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Ya era de noche y todos estaban festejando a Mew ya que se iba al día siguiente

Gracias a todos-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente

No es nada-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Te vas mañana a realizar tus sueños-Dijo Flora abrazando a su hermana

Gracias-Dijo Mew sonriente

Oh y quiero decir algo-Dijo Alice sacando un sobre

¿Que es eso?-Dijo Sasuke desconcertado

Las fotos del ultrasonido de mi bebe-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando una lagrima de alegria

¡Quiero ver!-Dijeron todos

Aquí esta su cabeza-Dijo Amaya señalando

¿Cuando te lo harás de nuevo?-Pregunto Klaus

En unos meses para saber si es niña o niño-

Pero no quiere saberlo-Dijo Joe cruzado de brazos

Me tapare los ojos-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Por lo visto quiere que sea sorpresa-Dijo la pelirosa

Exacto-

Como sea nosotros veremos si es niña o niña-Dijo Flora

No me lo vayan a decir-

De acuerdo-

Oh Mew antes de que se me olvide tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Alice un poco seria

De acuerdo-Dijo Mew saliendo afuera con Alice

...-

¿Que quieres contarme?-

Esto no te lo e querido decir por tu bien-

¿A que te refieres?-

El día que tu te fuiste Keith...-

Alice no me interesa saber nada de el-

Lo se pero es mejor que te enteres por mi que por alguien mas-

Bien te escucho-

El día que tomaste el avión a España...Keith y Mint se volvieron novios-

¿Que?-Dijo Mew cortante

Es la verdad-Dijo Flora

¿Tu lo sabias?-Dijo la pelirosa con los ojos cristalizados

Si por una vídeo llamada-

¡Es un hipócrita! , apenas cortamos y el día siguiente ya es novio de esa idiota-Dijo Mew furiosa

Mew...-

¿Por que no me lo dijeron antes?-Dijo la pelirosa limpiándose las lagrimas

No te iba a caer muy bien , apenas estabas superándolo y semanas despues tu y Klaus se hicieron novios y no queríamos lastimarte en esos momentos-

Nunca le perdonare esto a Keith-Dijo Mew apretando el puño con fuerza

...-

Gracias por contarme esto-Dijo la ojiazul intentando calmarse

Lo hicimos por tu bien-

Lo se y se los agradezco de corazón y esto también se ignifica que Keith y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro...-

...-

Yo estoy siendo feliz con Klaus y el de seguro también lo esta con ella-Dijo Mew viendo el cielo nocturno

* * *

><p><em>En Japón<em>

Todos se encontraban en un un juego de football y las chicas estaban ahí pero no todas se encontraban contentas

No se porque vine-Dijo Runo molesta al ver que Dan estaba ahi

Deberías hablar con el-Dijo Mira

Y tu con Ace-Dijo la peliazul

Lo que me hizo Ace es muy diferente a lo que tienes con Dan-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta

No quiero que discutan , quiero ver a Baron-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Alias solo venimos para eso-Dijo la pelizul irónica

Y por los demás chicos-Dijo Julie con corazones en los ojos

Tu no cambias-Dijo Runo

Por cierto Mew me dijo que llega una carta para nosotras de parte de Alice y de ella-Dijo Julie mientras veia su celular

Genial hace semanas que no conversamos-Dijo Mira

Ya pasaron tres meses desde que las chicas se fueron-Dijo Runo triste

Por culpa de Roberta y Mint-

Hablando de las primas-Dijo Julie alzando la ceja

Oh genial nunca me dijeron que habría basura en el lugar-Dijo Roberta quitándose sus lentes de sol

¿Si notaste que acaba de llegar verdad?-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Muy graciosa-Dijo la pelimorada

¿Como se enteraron del partido?-Dijo Mira desconcertado

Shun y Keith-Dijeron ambas sonriendo

¿Las invitaron?-Dijo Runo sin creerlo

Por supuesto...somos sus novias-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Para olvidar a Mew y Alice-Dijo Runo sonriendo satisfactoriamente

Mira Runo esta si no te la vas a acabar-Dijo Roberta furiosa

De hecho miren que no es ese Dan y espera...¿esta coqueteando con esa porrista?-Dijo Mint sonriendo

En efecto Dan estaba con una porrista en plena cancha y Runo se fue con lagrimas en los ojos

Estúpidas-Dijo Mira yéndose

¿Por que son tan crueles?-Dijo Julie

Por gusto-

Y mejor vete o...-Dijo Mint sacando unas tijeras y Julie se asusto y se fue

Anotación-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente en España<em>

Alice se encontraba dormida en su recamara pero sonó algo en su computadora lo cual la desperto

Ohhh...deben ser las chicas-Dijo Alice aceptando una solicitud de video llamada

¡Alice!-Exclamaron todas

No griten acabo de levantarme y son las 8 de la mañana-Dijo la pelinaranja bostezando

Lo lamento-

Esta bien de hecho quería saber si Mew ya llego a Paris-

¿Que no se iba hoy?-

Si pero Klaus le regalo un boleto de avión que salia 2 horas después de la fiesta , ya debe de estar en Paris-

¿Cuando podremos verlo?-Dijo Julie

En vídeo chat-Dijo Runo

Creo que en unos días-

Genial-

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

Mew se encontraba afuera de la casa de modas de Paris , ella estaba enamorada de la belleza de la ciudad no podia despegar la mirada de todo lo que veia

Al fin estoy aquí-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo mientras entraba

Todo era muy hermoso por dentro había varias estudiantes , el uniforme consistía en una falda de mezclilla negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas , una blusa blanca con una chaqueta encima color negro , zapatos negros y un gorro francés del mismo color

Es increíble...-

Tu debes ser Mew-Dijo una compañera

Si...¿Tu quien eres?-

Soy la presidenta del grupo estudiantil la maestra Shisuka te esta esperando-Dijo la compañera mostrando le una puerta

Gracias...-Dijo Mew yéndose a esa dirección

Mew abrió la puerta y se encontró con un bonito salón donde habían varias ventanas al igual que maniquís y varias telas de colores , mesas para empezar a confeccionar ropa , y un pizarrón

Hola buenos días soy Mew Fujiwara-

Pensé que vendrías hasta mañana bueno no importa mientras mas temprano mejor soy tu maestra Shisuka-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente

Shisuka 37 años de edad , una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro oscuro , ojos cafe chocolate , tez albina , para tener 37 años parecía ser una mujer mas joven , casada y con una hija

No aguantaba mas las ganas de venir aquí-Dijo Mew sonriente

Tienes mucho talento tus maestros me han hablado maravillas de ti-

¿Enserio?-

Por supuesto-Dijo Shisuka sonriente

Lamento llegar tarde es que...-Dijo cierta peliroja entrando al salón pero al ver a Mew se quedo en shock

¡Ichigo!-Dijo la pelirosa molesta

Mew...-

¿Se conocen?-Dijo Sishuka sorprendida

Si...-

¡¿Que haces aca?-Dijo la pelirosa molesta

Yo...-

¡Responde!-

Mew no permitiré que le sigas hablando de ese modo-Dijo la pelinegra molesta

¡¿Por que?-

Ichigo es mi hija-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Yo: Mew no tiene un día de estar en la escuela y ya se metió en problemas u.u <em>

_Shun: La hija de la maestra es Ichigo uyyyy esto se pondrá bueno XD_

_Yo: Hablando de la familia de Ichigo... ¬¬*_

_Shun: ¿Que?_

_Yo: ¡QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO!_

_(Entra Keith)_

_Keith: ¿Por que vine? ToT_

_Yo: Lo lamento pero...¡COMO PUDIERON INVITAR A ESAS TIPAS AL PARTIDO!_

_Shun y Keith: TwT_

_Yo:¡Respondan!_

_Shun: Tengo una pregunta ¿Quien era la chica que estaba con Dan?_

_Yo: ¡ AQUÍ QUIEN HACE LAS PREGUNTAS SOY YO!_

_Shun: De Sherlock Holmes paso a policía de interrogatorio u.u_

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS A:_**

_**Bat Shiyama**: Agradezco tu review , Lo de que Mint y Keith eran novios ya no era un secreto pero para Mew si ya que nunca se lo dijeron y nunca se entero de esto por que su hermana se cayo al igual que Alice , Aunque Keith trate de olvidar a Mew es muy notorio que no lo podrá hacer al igual que Shun con Alice , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Maky Siempre ContigO:** Agradezco tu review , Mew se saca la lotería con Klaus :3 es que es tan lindo y tan caballeroso bueno ese era su papel en la serie jajajaja , Bueno lo del bebe eso ya se va a saber en uno capítulos no se lo que mi imaginación me dicte ^^, Creo bueno no creo estoy segura de que no te gusto para nada lo que paso con Roberta y Mint con las chicas en verdad son ¡odiosas! , uyyy ¿crees que Mew se meta en problemas? espero que te haya gustado el capitulo , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Yukistar**: Agradezco tu review , ¿Enserio? jajaja muchas personas me dicen que no XD , bueno la panza no es tan notoria por que solo tiene tres meses , me conmoví por el ultra sonido que se hizo para ver a su bebe ^^ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Anna You Know who i am**: Agradezco tu review , Bueno en parte si pero se dio una oportunidad con el , La odias por que Klaus es uno de tus miles de amores platónicos jajajaja XD , ¿Cual canción? puse tres jajajajaja , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Kiranathas yue:** Agradezco tu review , no puedo decir quien es su hermana tengo la boca cocida con ese tema :t , ya en unos capítulos mas adelante (la verdad no se cuantos) se revelara a la hermana de Alice ademas no creo que sea tan difícil buscar a una joven que tenga un lunar en forma de media luna en la espalda al igual que Alice pero el mundo es muy grande asi que supongo que si ^^U , Espero tu review ^^_

_**osma-alice**: Agradezco tu review , a mi me hubiera gustado asistir a una fiesta así jajajajaja , ahora creo que la relación entre Dan y Runo acaba de empeorar U.U , se debe de sentir muy mal sobre todo cuando Roberta se lo hecho en cara y se burlo junto con Mint ¬¬ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**mila**: Agradezco tu review , la verdad aun no se cuantos capítulos mas tendrá "la musa" por que faltan algunas cosas que revelar , la hermana de Alice , el bebe, Mew y Keith , Shun y Alicey algunas cosas que pronto vendrán , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Lindsay**: Agradezco tu review , bueno dejar en suspenso a todos ya es normal jajajajaja , me gusta dejar el ¡Noooo! ¿que pasara? , no me puedo esperar hasta mañana como en las novelas pero en este caso es una semana ^^u , Lo lamento jaja pero Klaus es mio :P jajajaja XD , Espero tu review ^^_

**_Keith y Shun: DEJEN COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Mew se metió en problemas u.u _**

**_Hasta la próxima  
><em>**


	40. Día complicado

**_Mew esta en problemas :S_**

**_Shun: ¿Y quien no? Gritarle a la hija de una maestra es malo -.-_**

**_Yo: Me lo imagino _**

**_Shun: Le hicieron el ultra sonido a mi hijo o hija ToT_**

**_Yo: Creo que no parara de llorar -.-_**

**_Shun: TT-TT_**

**_Yo: AVISO en este capitulo sucederá algo muy importante así que..._**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Lamento llegar tarde es que...-Dijo cierta peliroja entrando al salón pero al ver a Mew se quedo en shock<p>

¡Ichigo!-Dijo la pelirosa molesta

Mew...-

¿Se conocen?-Dijo Sishuka sorprendida

Si...-

¡¿Que haces aca?-Dijo la pelirosa molesta

Yo...-

¡Responde!-

Mew no permitiré que le sigas hablando de ese modo-Dijo la pelinegra molesta

¡¿Por que?-

Ichigo es mi hija-

* * *

><p>¿Que?-Dijo Mew en shock<p>

¿Por que le gritas a mi hija?-Dijo Shisuka seria

Yo te puedo responder a eso-Dijo la peliroja seria

Bien espero la respuesta-

Es que cuando estaba en Japón Roberta y Mint...-Dijo la ojicafe pero Shisuka la interrumpio

Ellas de nuevo ¿tus primas no te pueden dejar en paz?-Dijo la pelinegra molesta

...-

No se como mis hermanos se pudieron fijar en sus madres-

¿Me dejas terminar?-

Claro hija continua...-

Pues sabes como son ellas y en especial Roberta y como siempre yo obedecía como perro-Dijo la peliroja triste

¿ Obedecías?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Mew no juzgues a mi hija por sus primas , Ichigo no es como ellas-Dijo Sishuka seria

Fuiste muy dura con nosotras y en especial con Runo-Dijo la ojiazul

Lo se y no sabes cuanto me duele haberle dicho todas esas cosas-

Hagamos una cosa vayan a dar la vuelta y ademas tengo que dar clases , Ichigo acompaña a Mew a dar la vuelta y aprovecha para que tenga su uniforme listo , Mew te veré en la tarde-Dijo Shisuka yéndose

Se que no confiad en mi pero al menos inténtalo-Dijo Ichigo extendiendo la mano

De acuerdo-Dijo Mew estrechando la mano junto con la peliroja

* * *

><p>En España<p>

Aome se encontraba en el jardín viendo varias revistas pero no parecía estar muy concentrada

_Flashback_

_¡¿Que?-Dijo Aome en shock_

_Mew tambien conoció a Masquerade y el le hizo la vida imposible a ella y a su familia-Dijo Alice seria_

_¿Que paso?-_

_Hubo un tiempo en la que Flora tomaba drogas por culpa de Masquerade y se quería llevar a Flora para venderla a los clientes , Mew se interpuso ante todo eso y ella se ofreció pero como teibolera diciéndole a Masquerade que ganaría mas bailando que vendiendo a su hermana y el acepto-_

_Mew...-_

_Mew y Flora eran muy conocidas en España por ser buenas bailarinas y en especial Mew por su talento para la música y en el diseño, el las encontró gracias a eso y un día la familia de Klaus quedo atrapada en un incendio-_

_Si lo se-_

_Los padres de Mew estaban paseando por ahí , se mojaron para entrar al edificio y sacarlos y gracias a los padres de Klaus la familia de Mew pudo ocultarse de Masquerade y parte de ello era teñirse el cabello para que no la reconociera y para olvidar esos malos recuerdos-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Mew es un gran ejemplo a seguir-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Hola mamá-Dijo Alice llegando

Hola hija-

Mamá Joe vendrá por mi en unas horas iremos al cine-Dijo Alice sonriendo

De acuerdo...-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo picaramente

No es lo que tu piensas-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Yo no pienso nada-

Estas pensando en que Joe podría ser mas que un amigo pero de una vez te digo que no-

¿Y por que no?-

Joe tiene novia y nos visita hoy-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Lastima los mejores hombres están ocupados-Dijo Aome picaramente

Joe es un chico maravilloso pero no me fijaría en el por que es como el hermano que nunca tuve-Dijo Alice lo cual lastimo un poco a su madre

¿Que traes aquí?-Dijo la pelinaranjaa garrando una hoja que tenia Alice

Es una canción que Shun compuso para mi...no la termino y el esperaba a que la termináramos juntos-Dijo la pelinaranja un poco triste

Sabes no necesariamente tiene que ser con ritmo de guitarra la cancion-

¿Y con que otros instrumentos?-

Bajo , teclado y batería-

¿Puedes ayudarme a terminarla?-

Por supuesto hija-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

¡Papá!-Exclamo Roberta corriendo a abrazar a su padre

El padre de Roberta era apuesto de cabello rubio de ojos color azul correspondía al nombre de Hiroto , tenia unos 38 años de edad

Roberta creciste mucho-

Te extrañe papá-

Y yo a ti hija-

¿Como a estado tu trabajo?-

Ya sabes muy agotador-

...-

¿Te pintaste el pelo?-

Algo así-Dijo Roberta sonrojado

Te ves preciosa-

Gracias papá-

¿Y tu madre?-

Sigue igual...-

Roberta reconsidera la propuesta que te hice-

Verte con tu esposa y tus hijos no es de mi agrado y lo sabes-

Roberta ya pasaron varios años-

Prefiero quedarme aquí-

De acuerdo...¿vamos a dar una vuelta te parece?

Claro que si-

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

Mew e Ichigo se encontraban en una tienda comprando el uniforme de la pelirosa

No tienes por que pagarme el uniforme-

Luego me devuelves el dinero-Dijo Ichigo dándole el uniforme en una bolsa

Lamento haberme portado mal contigo , no te conozco muy bien-

No te preocupes-

París es muy hermoso...-

Por eso es llamado la ciudad del amor-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo lo cual hizo sentir a Mew un poco triste

...-

¿Dije algo malo?-

No es solo que recordé a Keith-

Perdón no quería...-

Tranquila en realidad no importa-

Mi madre me dijo que eres muy talentosa ya me mostró tus diseños-

¿Que te parecen?-

Asombrosos me encanto un vestido verde-

Espero que les gusten a los críticos-

Vas a ver que si-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo

E escuchado que son muy duros-Dijo Mew tragando en seco

Si pero se que vas a lograr tu sueño-

Espero-

No esperes , lo vas a lograr-

Vamos a tomar un helado , yo invito-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Trato hecho-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Runo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con su libro en manos pero ella iba tan distraída que no se fijo que choco con alguien

Lo siento mucho...mas bien no lo siento-Dijo Runo seria al ver con quien había chocado

Déjame ayudarte-Dijo Dan levantando los libros de Runo pero ella se los quito

Yo puedo sola...¿Por que no ayudas a tu novia la porrista?-Dijo la peliazul tratando de disimular sus celos

¿Novia?...ahh te refieres a Renata-

Que lindo nombre ahora vete con Renata y de mi vista-Dijo Runo recogiendo sus libros para irse pero el pelicafe la agarro del brazo

¿Estas celosa?-Dijo Dan sonriendo

No por que eso significaría que me importas-

¿Y acaso no lo es?-

No por que no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo , vete con Renata a ella si le importas-Dijo Runo yéndose muy enojada

Chicas...-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

¿Cuando podre conocer a tu novia?-Dijo Alice curiosa

No debe de tardar-

¿Por que nunca me hablaste de ella?-

Quise pero creo que le di mas importancia a tus problemas-

Lo siento-

No importa ademas ella a estado de viaje-

¿Te afecta eso?-

Un poco-

...-

¿Ya pensaste en tu bebe?-Dijo Joe

¿En que?-

Cuando pregunte por su padre-

No se tal vez que murió o que viaja mucho-

Alice hay niños que son molestados por no tener padre-

Lo se y no quiero que eso le pase a mi hijo-

Podrías considerar enamorarte de alguien-

Los hombres no toman enserio a las madres solteras y la verdad no necesito estar casada para tener a mi hijo-Dijo Alice empezando a molestarse

No lo hago con mala intención , te conozco y se que no les importaría-

Gracias por el apoyo pero Shun es el único de quien voy a estar enamorada toda la vida y aunque no este conmigo ni con mi hijo el aun es su padre...-

En eso tocaron la puerta

Debe ser ella-Dijo Joe sonriendo mientras abría la puerta

¡Joe!-Exclamo cierta ojimiel abrazándolo

Chan que alegría verte-Dijo el ojigris correspondiendo al abrazo

Chan lee 19 años de edad , cabello lacio hasta debajo de los hombros color oscuro azulado , ojos color miel , tez albina

Tu debes de ser Alice , Joe me a contado mucho de ti-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

¿Enserio?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Son los mejores amigos ¿por que no me iba a contar de ti?-Dijo Chan desconcertada

Solo decía-

Bueno ¿vamos al cine?-Dijo Alice sonriente

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Mint se encontraba leyendo en su recamara , Roberta llego y parecía muy feliz

¿Y esa sonrisa?-Dijo la peliazul dejando apartado el libro

Estuve con mi papá todo el día y nos la pasamos genial de hecho vine a cambiarme por que vamos al cine-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

Que bien-

Tal vez mi papá este lejos pero aun nos queremos-

Eso es cursi incluso para ti-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Creo que Alice me lo pego...que horror-Dijo la pelimorada asqueada

Bueno yo iré por...-Dijo la peliazul pero por accidente tumbo un cofre que por dentro tenia varios collares y lo primero que hizo Roberta fue correr a recogerlos

¡Idiota!-Dijo la ojiambar recogiendo rápidamente los collares

No era mi intención-

...-

Mira aquí hay...Nuca te había visto este collar-Dijo la peliazul mostrando un collar de oro con la letra S

¡ Dámelo!-Dijo Roberta arrebatando le el collar

Mas que un collar parece una medalla o una cadena y casi por el tamaño diría que es de un bebe-

No digas tonterías, me tengo que ir-Dijo Roberta enojada

Bien te veo luego yo iré a dar una vuelta con Keith-Dijo Mint yéndose

Porquería de medalla...¡TE ODIO!-Grito la pelimorada aventando la medalla de oro al piso para después pisotearla

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡¿QUE QUE WHAT? (Gritando a todo pulmón )<em>**

**_Yo: Me acabo de quedar sorda XS _**

**_Shun: ROBERTA NO PUEDE SER LA HERMANA DE ALICE POR QUE SI LO FUERA ELLA SERIA mi... ¡¿CUÑADA? O.O_**

**_Yo: ¡Ni siquiera estas casado con Alice!_**

**_Shun: Lo se pero eso también se ignifica que ¡ROBERTA ES TÍA DE MI HIJO!_**

**_Yo: Y ahí vienen los reclamos u.u_**

**_Shun: Y también se ignifica que... ¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON SU HERMANA!_**

**_Yo: ¡DESVERGONZADO MUJERIEGO! XD (dándole una bofetada)_**

**_Shun: Quiero morirme X.X_**

**_Yo: ¡Saliste con las 2!_**

**_Shun: ¡Estoy en una pesadilla!_**

**_Yo: Todos ya lo notamos _**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿ROBERTA ES LA HERMANA DE ALICE?_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	41. Noticia inesperada

**_¡ ATENCIÓN!_**

**_¡Habra sorpresas esperando!_**

**_Shun: ¡Me asustaste!_**

**_Yo: Lo siento ^^U_**

**_Shun: Cambiando de tema...¡Roberta no puede ser hermana de Alice!_**

**_Yo: Solo hay una prueba definitiva para saber si Roberta es la hermana de Alice , ¡la prueba de oro!_**

**_Shun: ¿Cual?_**

**_Yo: El lunar_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Bueno yo iré por...-Dijo la peliazul pero por accidente tumbo un cofre que por dentro tenia varios collares y lo primero que hizo Roberta fue correr a recogerlos<p>

¡Idiota!-Dijo la ojiambar recogiendo rápidamente los collares

No era mi intención-

...-

Mira aquí hay...Nuca te había visto este collar-Dijo la peliazul mostrando un collar de oro con la letra S

¡ Dámelo!-Dijo Roberta arrebatando le el collar

Mas que un collar parece una medalla o una cadena y casi por el tamaño diría que es de un bebe-

No digas tonterías, me tengo que ir-Dijo Roberta enojada

Bien te veo luego yo iré a dar una vuelta con Keith-Dijo Mint yéndose

Porquería de medalla...¡TE ODIO!-Grito la pelimorada aventando la medalla de oro al piso para después pisotearla

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Me gusto la pelicula-Dijo Joe sonriendo

A mi igual-

Traeré un vaso de agua...¿Alguien quiere?-

No gracias-

De acuerdo-

Alice te tengo que pedir disculpas...-Dijo la ojimiel avergonzada

¿Por que?-

Es que yo pensé que tu y Joe se gustaban-

¿Por que dices eso?-

El siempre habla de ti de una forma muy alegre y entusiasta y nunca se quito el collar de sol en todos esos años y pensé que salia conmigo para olvidarse de ti-

Chan eso es una tontería , Joe te quiere y llevan 6 años de novios-

¿Como sabes eso?-

Joe me a contado de ti-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Supongo que te contó todo de mi en solo un día-

Si...-

¿Enserio no sientes nada por Joe?-Dijo Chan

Lo que siento por el es cariño y amor como de hermanos nada mas , Joe es como el hermano que nunca tuve y ademas estoy enamorada pero de otra persona-

¿Y quien es?-

Alguien que me hizo una mala jugada-Dijo la pelinaranja triste

Perdón no debí preguntar-

Tranquila esta todo...lo siento necesito un baño-Dijo Alice corriendo a vomitar

Esta embarazada...¿Verdad?-Dijo Chan mientras miraba su reflejo en la mesa de cristal

Si-Dijo Joe sentándose a su lado

Ya entiendo a que te referías con que tenia problemas-Dijo la ojimiel agarrando la mano del ojigris

A pasado por mucho-

Supongo que si-

Entonces...¿Estabas celosa?-Dijo el ojigris pícaro lo cual sonrojo a la ojimiel

No... tal vez-Dijo Chan sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

¿Cuando comienzan mis clases?-Pregunto la pelirosa

En 5 horas-Dijo Ichigo viendo su reloj

Perfecto-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras veía un salón de belleza

¿Que vas a hacer?-

Me quiero hacer un cambio-

Pero así te vez bien-

Gracias pero quiero intentar algo nuevo-

Supongo que si hay tiempo-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

¿Como son las clases con tu madre?-

Difíciles , es muy difícil llegar a graduarse

¿Y tu?-

Yo no estoy en esa escuela , voy a visitar a mi madre pero entro dentro de un año a la escuela de diseño gráfico-

¿Cuantas logran graduarse?-

Menos del 50 por ciento-Dijo la peliroja

¿Que?-Dijo Mew en shock

Si-

Nunca pensé que seria tan difícil-

No solo basta con soñar , hacer tus sueños realidad requiere esfuerzo y sacrificios-Dijo Ichigo dándole un pequeño y ligero empujón de animo

Lo se...-Dijo Mew un poco triste

¿Dije algo malo?-

No es que solo recordé a Keith...no tiene mucha importancia-

¿Aun te importa?-

No lo se solo que me da rabia es que no teníamos ni 24 horas de rompimiento y se hizo novio de Mint-Dijo la pelirosa seria

A Keith no le gusta Mint-

Eso lo se pero tal vez se termine enamorando de ella-

¿Y si no?-

¿Y si , si?-

Vaya ánimos-

Lo siento pero ahora solo me puedo concentrar en un chico-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

No me digas que...-

Si ya tengo novio-

¿Como se llama? , ¿es guapo?-Dijo Ichigo picara

Se llama Klaus y si esta guapo-Dijo Mew riendo

Que pena que no vino por que estas en la ciudad del amor-Dijo la peliroja con acento francés

Ya se-

Pero tal vez podrías invitarlo-

¿A donde?-

No puedo decirlo... mi madre me mata-Dijo Ichigo pasándose los dedos por los labios como un cierre

Bien-

¿Entramos?-

Claro-

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

Mint y Roberta se encontraban en una tienda comprando Ropa

¿Como te fue con mi tío?-Dijo la peliazul metiéndose a un probador

Muy bien , hace mucho que no platicaba con el-Dijo la pelimorada agarrando unos vestidos

Un año para ser precisa-

Voy a volver a mostrar mi cabello natural junto con mis ojos-Dijo la ojiambar sonriendo

Creí que los odiabas-

Solo el cabello-

Cambiando de tema ayúdame a escoger un vestido-

¿Para que?-

Keith me llevara a dar una vuelta y quiere decirme algo importante-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Bien..¿Que te parece el rosado?-

No lo odio-

¿Negro?-

Voy a una cita no a un funeral-

Ay que exigente-

Me quiero ver perfecta-

¿Cuando es tu cita con Keith?-

En una semana-

¿Por que no le pides a Ichigo un vestido de París?-

Buena idea-

Caso cerrado-Roberta aliviada

* * *

><p><em>Con las chicas<em>

¡Es el!-Exclamaron las chicas al ver la foto de Klaus

Si-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

No esta mal-Dijo Julie

Ya esta ocupado-Dijo Runo riendo

¿Ya te a mandado algo Mew?-Dijo Mira curiosa

Un mensaje de texto...Ichigo es hija de la maestra de Mew-

¡¿QUE?-

Dice que no es tan mala como parece-Dijo la pelinaranja

¡No puedo creerlo!-Dijo Runo

Tal vez es verdad-

Hum...-

Quiero enseñarles algo-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

¿Y que es?-

El primer ultra sonido de mi bebe-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¡ A ver!-

Todavía no se desarrolla por completo-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras les mostraba la foto

¿Y cuando sabrás si es niña o niño?-Dijo Julie curiosa

En unos 3 meses mas-

Ojala sea niña-Dijo la peliplata con estrellas en los ojos

¿Para que la uses como modelo?...yo creo que no-Dijo Alice riendo

Jajajaja-

Y...¿Como esta Shun?-Dijo la pelinaranja un poco triste

Bien-

¿Como esta con su relación con Roberta?-

Igual , ya no platicamos mucho con los chicos-Dijo Runo

No debiste de terminar con Dan-Dijo la pelinaranja

Hum...-

¿Mew ya se olvido de mi hermano?-Dijo Mira seria

No lo se pero ella ahora quiere ser feliz , pensó que Keith la comprendería y no fue así y me dijo que se siente protegida cuando esta con Klaus-Finalizo Alice

Realmente me alegro por ella , al fin encontró a alguien que la apoya-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Chicas me tengo que ir Joe me esta esperando-

Saludos a tu familia y a todos por ahí-Dijo Julie sonriente

Igualmente-

* * *

><p>En el Reclusorio<p>

Tienes visitas-Dijo una policía

¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Araceli viendo fríamente a Hiroto

Bien sabes a lo que vine-

¿Y Roberta?-

En la escuela-

No se por que te preocupas tanto por ella-

Por que la quiero y es mi hija-Dijo el rubio enojado

Ay por dios ya vienes con tus exageraciones-Dijo Araceli irónica

Me la quiero llevar de Japón-

No te lo permitiré-

Te recuerdo que yo tengo la patria potestad de mi hija-Dijo el ojiazul serio

Te recuerdo que Roberta ya es mayor de edad desde hace 2 años , cumplio los 19 hace un mes-

No permitiré que le sigas envenenado el alma-

No quiere estar con tu familia-Dijo la ojiverde alzando la ceja

Has estado envenenando a nuestra hija contra los Gehabich-

¡Se lo tienen bien merecido!-

Me llevare a mi hija te guste o no-

¿Para que? ¿La dejaras otro año sin que te vea?-

...-

No solo yo soy la causante del comportamiento de Roberta , cuando te casaste ella lloro y mas cuando se entero de que ibas a tener otros hijos-

...-

Cuando salga de aquí no la podrás ver nunca mas-

Me la llevare por que tu saldrás en 2 años-

En eso te equivocas-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo malignamente

¿A que te refieres?-

Reducieron mi condena...Salgo en 13 meses-Dijo Araceli sonriendo descaradamente

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿MADA QUE KUA?<em>**

**_Yo: Me recordaste a la pelicula de Madagascar Xp_**

**_Shun: ¡¿LA MADRE DE ROBERTA VA A SALIR?_**

**_Yo: En un año con un mes_**

**_Shun: X.X_**

**_Yo: Esto sera un desastre u.u _**

**_Shun: ¡Quiero ver a Alice!_**

**_Yo: Solo ten paciencia _**

**_Shun: ¿Paciencia? ¡E TENIDO PACIENCIA DESDE QUE SE FUE Y NO AGUANTO...(Desmayándose por un golpe)_**

**_Yo: Tenia que callarse ^^...¡Que pase el otro!_**

**_Keith: Este otro tiene nombre sabes ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Como digas_**

**_Keith: ¿Que le voy a decir a Mint?_**

**_Yo: Otro curioso u.u_**

**_Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , LA MADRE DE ROBERTA VA A SALIR Y ¿Que le diré a Mint? _**

**_Hasta la próximo _**


	42. Dando una oportunidad

**_¡La madre de Rob_****_erta va a salir!_**

**_En menos de 13 meses u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡No! ¡algo terrible sucederá si sale!_**

**_Yo: ¡Ella odia a mucha gente! O.O_**

**_Shun: ¡ Sálvese quien pueda!_**

**_Yo: Esta noticia no les caera bien a la familia de Alice u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p>Has estado envenenando a nuestra hija contra los Gehabich-<p>

¡Se lo tienen bien merecido!-

Me llevare a mi hija te guste o no-

¿Para que? ¿La dejaras otro año sin que te vea?-

...-

No solo yo soy la causante del comportamiento de Roberta , cuando te casaste ella lloro y mas cuando se entero de que ibas a tener otros hijos-

...-

Cuando salga de aquí no la podrás ver nunca mas-

Me la llevare por que tu saldrás en 2 años-

En eso te equivocas-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo malignamente

¿A que te refieres?-

Reducieron mi condena...Salgo en 13 meses-Dijo Araceli sonriendo descaradamente

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

Te ves hermosa Mew-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Mew se había teñido las puntas de color azul celeste

Gracias-

En eso sonó el celular de Ichigo

¿Quien es?-Dijo la pelirosa mientras comía un helado

Es Mint-

¿Que quiere?-

Me dice: Prima no quisiera causarte molestias pero tendré una cita con Keith en una semana y no se que vestido usar así que quisiera que me consiguieras uno ahí en París te lo agradecería mucho , saludos Mint-

Vaya...-Dijo Mew seca

...-

No le vas a conseguir el vestido...¿o si?-

En realidad es buena idea-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo

¿A que te refieres?-

¿Porque no le diseñas el vestido a Mint?-

¡¿Que?...Estas loca-

Hazlo-

Sabes que no la soporto ¿por que tendría que hacerlo?-

Para jugarle una broma-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

¿A que te refieres?-

Hazle el vestido pero uno que le incomode-

...-

Hagamos de su cita con Keith algo de comedia-

No se yo...¡ hagamos lo!-Dijo Mew emocionada

Perfecto...Mew-

¿Que pasa?-

Mi madre adelanto la clase-

¿Cuanto tiempo me queda?

¡15 minutos!-

¡Corre!-Dijo la pelirosa corriendo junto con Ichigo

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Flora se encontraba viendo información de la escuela de Mew pero decidió ir por un vaso de agua pero se detuvo a escuchar algo que decían sus padres

Tenemos que decirle...-Dijo Daniel triste

Nunca nos perdonara si le decimos-

Flora es la que saldrá mas afectada por esto-Dijo el moreno apretando el puño

Por eso precisamente...ella no nos perdonara por mentirle-

Ella la...Flora-Dijo Amaya levantándose del sofá

¿Que me quieren ocultar?-Dijo la ojiverde confusa

¿Que escuchaste?-

Lo suficiente para saber que me ocultan algo...¿Que es?-Dijo la morena

Nada importante-

Me dijeron que yo seria la mas afectada...¡¿Porque?-Dijo Flora ya enojada

...-

¡Respondan!-

No tenemos nada que decirte-Dijo Daniel serio

¡Arg!-Grito Flora para después irse enojada

Por poco-Suspiro Aliviada la pelinegra

Es mejor que dejemos el tema-

Me parece bien-

* * *

><p>En Otra parte de España<p>

¿Este es tu bebe?-Dijo Chan viendo el ultra sonido

Si , me haré otro a los seis meses para sabe si es niño o niña-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Ten por seguro que te acompañaremos-Dijo Joe sonriendo

Muchas Gracias-Dijo Alice soltando varias lagrimas

¿Que te pasa?-

E estado muy sensible estos dias-Dijo Alice agarrando un pañuelo

¿ Síntomas del embarazo?-

Si-

¿En que mes se te notara la panza?-Dijo Joe

¡¿Que insinúas? ¡¿Acaso me veo gorda?-Dijo la pelinaranja volviendo a llorar

No quise decir eso-Dijo el ojigris intentando tranquilizarla

Lo se pero no puedo dejar de llorar-Dijo la ojicafe secándose las lagrimas

¿Les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?-Dijo Chan sonriendo

Si , ¿ podríamos aprovechar a comer algo?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Claro-Dijo la peliazul con una gota estilo anime

Espero que los síntomas se acaben rápido-Susurro Joe

Yo también...-Dijo la ojimiel

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Mew entrando al salón

Mew traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela , la falda de mezclilla color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas , la blusa blanca con la chaqueta negra encima , los zapatos negros y el gorro francés del mismo color , el cabello lo traia en chongo , las puntas de color azul le resaltaban mucho el cabello y traía dos agujas de tejer de madera en el cabello

Bien llegaste 1 segundo antes de la clase a eso yo llamo puntualidad-Dijo Shisuka sonriendo mientras dibujaba en una libreta

...-

Empieza a diseñar-Dijo la pelinegra dándole la libreta

¿Que?-

Tienes 1 hora para hacer los 5 vestidos que dibuje en la libreta-

¡¿1 hora?-

¿Acaso no puedes?-

Si-

Bien te veo en una hora-Dijo la ojicafe yéndose

Te dije que no seria fácil-Dijo Ichigo

¿Me ayudarías?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Eso es hacer trampa-

Ella nunca dijo que podía pedir ayuda-

Esto me va a oler a problemas-

Puedo diseñar solo 3 vestidos en 1 hora solo me faltarían dos-

De acuerdo te ayudare-Dijo la ojicafe

Perfecto-Dijo la ojiazul

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

¿Para que querías verme Shun?-Dijo Roberta

Necesito pedirte disculpas-

¿Por que?-

Por creer que eras una mala persona-

Esta bien Shun-

Y también por que no e sido el novio perfecto- Dijo el ojiambar acariciándole la mejilla

...-

Voy a hacer un esfuerzo por que me quiero enamorar de nuevo-

Shun...-

Deberías quitarte esos pupilentes-

¿Lo crees?-

Si , tus ojos son muy bonitos-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Gracias...-

Vamos a dar una vuelta al parque...¿Te parece?-

Claro-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Aome tranquilízate-Dijo Sasuke

¡No puedo!...¡Quiero a Selene de regreso!-

A pasado mucho Tiempo tienes que hacerte la idea de que ella podría estar muerta-

¡NO LO ESTA! ¡YO LO SE!-Grito la pelinaranja empezando a llorar

Aome...-

¡¿QUE TAN DIFÍCIL ES ENCONTRAR A UNA CHICA CON UN LUNAR EN FORMA DE MEDIA LUNA EN LA ESPALDA?-Gritaba la ojicafe desesperada

¡ TRANQUILÍZATE!-

Solo quiero saber que a sido de ella y si esta muerta quiero hechos para estar en PAZ , quiero a Selene conmigo-Dijo Aome cayendo de rodillas al piso

Yo también la extraño pero tienes que dejar el pasado-

¿Como tu?...¡No puedo por que cada vez que te veo pienso en mi hija!-

...-

¿Cuando te ves en el espejo no piensas en Selene?-

Si lo hago-

Selene es igual a ti como Alice lo es conmigo-

...-

En unos meses es la donación de caridad a niñas desamparadas espero que no se te haya olvidado-

Lo haces cada año-

Me tengo que ir , iré a despejarme por que no aguanto seguir platicando del tema contigo-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Selene no sabes la falta que nos haces-Dijo Sasuke derramando una lagrima mientras veía una foto en su billetera donde estaba con Selene

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

¿Roberta eres tu?-Dijo Mint en shock

Roberta traía puesto una blusa color blanca de una manga , una falda amarilla con un cinturon negro , los zapatos negros y se había peinado en una trenza dejando un fleco de lado

¿Me veo mal?-

No es que nunca te había visto tan arreglada-

Voy a Salir con Shun-

Con razón-

¿Ichigo ya te aviso del vestido?-Dijo la pelimorad quitándose sus pupilentes

Dice que vio un vestido realmente hermoso , llegara en una semana-

Roberta puedo...wow-Dijo Hiroto entrando a la habitacion

Hola Tío-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Hola Mint-

Papá , pensé que nos veríamos mañana por que ya te iras-

Sobre eso te queria hablar , ya no me voy-

¡¿Enserio?-

Si , me quedare unos meses aqui-

¡Genial!-Dijo la ojiazul corriendo a abrazarlo

¿A donde vas tan guapa?-

Voy a salir con mi novio-

¿Tienes novio?

Si y lo puedes conocer-

De acuerdo-

Estaré ocupado así que te parece la próxima semana-

Perfecto yo le digo , me tengo que ir , adiós-Dijo la pelimorada yéndose

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

¿Tu sola hiciste los 5 vestidos?-Dijo Shisuka sorprendida

No , Ichigo me ayudo-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Pero...-

Nunca menciono que podía pedir ayuda-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Pensé que no lo lograrías-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

¿No nos vas a regañar?-Dijo Ichigo confusa

No porque Mew acaba de aprobar la lección-

¿Que?-Dijeron ambas confusas

Una diseñadora no puede con todo el trabajo sola , también necesita ayuda-

¿ Aprobé la lección?-

Si pero aun te faltan bastantes , no creas que ser una diseñadora es sencillo-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Nunca lo e pensado-

Me alegra por que esta escuela no es tan fácil querida , necesito 15 diseños dibujados para juzgar-

¡¿15?-

Tienes razón...20-

¡No!-

Si , vamos a ver el trabajo de creatividad , los mejores y los peores-

Pero eso puede tardar días-

Lo se tienes una semana-

¿Tan poco tiempo?-

Si , bueno las dejo para que platiquen , hasta mañana chicas y esta vez no se puede pedir ayuda-Dijo Shisuka sonriendo para después irse

Nunca pensé que esto seria tan difícil-

Te lo dije y mi madre es la maestra mas difícil-

No me importa , ya llegue demasiado lejos como para renunciar ahora-

¿Hacemos el vestido de Mint?-

Por supuesto...dame mi cuaderno de diseños-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Claro-

Definitivamente va a ser una cita que Keith y Mint no olvidaran-Dijo la pelirosa aguantandose las ganas de reir

1 semana después...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿ENSERIO DIJE ESO? O.O<em>**

**_Yo: Nunca me imagine ver a Roberta feliz O.o_**

**_Shun: Solo cuando le hacia maldad a Alice u.u_**

**_Yo: ¡Vas a conocer a su padre!_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: Y Mew e Ichigo van a hacer una travesura en contra de Mint XD_**

**_Shun: ¿Que le harán?_**

**_Yo: Ya lo veras ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Conoceré al padre de Roberta O.O_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	43. ¿Tengo una hermana?

**_¡VACACIONES!_**

**_Yo: ¡Al fin LIBERTAD!_**

**_Shun: Ya no tendrás que estudiar para los examenes_**

**_Yo: Solo unos meses ToT_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>1 Semana Después<em>

¡¿Donde esta?-Dijo la peliaziul desesperada

Tranquilízate-Dijo Roberta viendo el futbol

¡¿Tranquilizarme?...¡El vestido no me a llegado!-Dijo la peliazul histérica

Hay que mal genio-Dijo la ojiazul mientras comía palomitas

¿Por que decidiste quitarte los pupilentes?-

Shun me dijo que se me ven lindos así-

Todo para complacer a tu novio-

Si...¿Que tiene de malo?-

Nada...¿sigues pensando en volverte a teñir el pelo?-

Si pero con el color de mi cabello natural-

Wow , me asombras por que me dijiste que te recuerda a...-Dijo la ojiazul pero Roberta le cerro la boca

Ya se no falta decirlo-Dijo la pelimorada seria

¿A que horas es tu cita con Shun para que conozca a tu padre?-

En media hora-

La mía es en 20 minutos...¡¿Por que no llega el vestido?-

En eso tocaron la puerta

Mint llego este paquete por equivocación a mi dormitorio-Dijo Runo dándole la caja de mala gana

Gracias-Dijo la ojiazul con el mismo tono

...-

¡Ya llego!-Dijo Mint saltando de alegría

Me cae que eres bipolar-Dijo Roberta suspirando

* * *

><p><em>En Paris<em>

¿Crees que le haya llegado?-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Se lo mandamos hace 3 días , yo supongo que ya-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Conozco a mi prima y se lo pondrá a la hora de su cita con Keith-

Jajaja me imagino lo incomoda que estará-Dijo la ojiazul riendo

Mew...¿Ya tienes listos tus diseños?-Dijo Shisuka entrando

Ya-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras le daba una libreta

Esto es impresionante-Dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

¿Le gustaron?-

Están preciosos-

¿Cuales son los peores?-Dijo la peliroja curiosa

Solo este-Dijo la ojicafe

Pero esta hermoso-Dijo Ichigo

Lo esta pero los otros mas...vayan a dar una vuelta-Dijo Shisuka sonriendo para después irse

¿Que haremos entonces?-Dijo Ichigo

Platicar con Julie , Mira y Runo-

Te recuerdo que no nos llevamos muy bien-

Tranquila ya cambiaran de opinión-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras sacaba la laptop

_Video llamada_

_¡MEW!-Dijeron las tres emocionadas_

_Hola chicas-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo_

_¡Tu cabello!-Dijeron las tres sorprendidas _

_¿Les gusta?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo_

_Claro...te ves hermosa-Dijo Julie _

_Hola chicas...-Dijo la peliroja_

_¿Entonces es cierto?-Dijo Runo seria_

_Si , Ichigo es mi amiga...¿ Algún problema?-_

_No pero si nos sorprendió la noticia-Dijo Mira _

_Ella es una buena persona-_

_Gracias Mew...-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo_

_¿Oigan no saben si a Mint le llego un paquete?-Dijo Mew_

_Si ¿por que?-_

_Una broma que le hicimos-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo_

_Me muero por saber-Dijo Julie emocionada _

_¿Y saben algo de Alice? , no me e podido contactar con ella por que no e tenido tiempo-_

_Esta en España junto con Joe ,su novia , Klaus y sus padres en una obra de beneficencia a niñas desamparadas-Dijo Runo_

_No sabia-_

_Su madre lo hace todos los años-Dijo Runo_

_¿Alice no les a comentado nada de Klaus o al revez?-Dijo la ojiazul medio triste_

_Ahora que lo mencionas Alice nos dijo que te llegaría un envió de el-_

_Espero y llegue pronto...-_

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

En un hermoso lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una obra de beneficencia a las niñas desamparadas por parte de Aome , habian varias mesas , un gran escenario y mucha comida

¡Mamá estuviste genial!-Dijo Alice abrazándola

Gracias hija...-

¿Te sientes bien?-

Solo estoy tensa-Dijo la pelinaranja agitando la respiración

¿Estas segura?-Dijo Alice preocupada

Si es solo que...-Dijo Aome pero ella cerro los ojos y cayo desmayada al piso

¡MAMÁ!-Grito la pelinaranja

Alice tranquilízate-Dijo Klaus

¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? MI MADRE SE DESMAYO-Gritaba Alice mientras lloraba

Le harás daño a tu bebe-Susurro Joe en silencio para que el publico no los oyera

¡Llamen a mi padre ahora!-Dijo la ojicafe desesperada

Espera ya voy-Dijo Chan agarrando su celular

¿Mamá que tienes?-Dijo Alice pegando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice<em>

Sasuke se encontraba viendo la foto de Selene junto con el cuando ella apenas estaba recién nacida

Hija...-Dijo el ojiazul llorando

En eso sonó su celular-

_Platica Telefónica _

_¿Hola?-_

_Señor Gehabich soy Chan-_

_¿Que pasa te oyes desesperada?-_

_¡Su esposa se desmayo!-_

_¡¿Que?-_

_La van a llevar al hospital-_

_Voy para allá-_

_Fin de la platica telefónica _

¿Que tienes Aome?-Dijo el pelinegro y se fue pero no noto que se le cayo la foto en la que estaba con Selene

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Mint...-Dijo el rubio sonriendo

Mint traía puesto un vestido corto un poco hasta arriba de las rodillas un poco esponjado de la parte de abajo , una cinta rosada en la cintura , se soltó el pelo y le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros

Hola amor-Dijo la peliazul dándole un dulce beso en los labios

¿Lista?-Dijo Keith sonriendo

Claro que si-Dijo Mint yéndose con el

* * *

><p><em>Con las chicas<em>

Cuéntenos ¿que le hicieron al vestido?-Dijo Julie

Digamos que no lo cocí bien-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Que mas?-

Le impregnamos un poco de comida para perro en la parte trasera del vestido-Dijo Ichigo

Y en unos minutos le dará picazón-Dijo Mew aguantándose la risa

* * *

><p><em>Con Mint y Keith<em>

¿Es una noche hermosa no crees?-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Por supuesto-

Estoy muy feliz nunca pensé que duráramos mucho-Dijo MInt agarrando las manos de Keith

Casi 4 meses...-

_*Esta pensando en ella*_...¿Que me querías contar?-

En unos meses tengo que irme de Japón-

¡¿Por que?-

No e terminado... ahí terminare mis estudios y quiero que vengas conmigo-

¿Lo dices enserio?-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Si-

¡Claro que si quiero irme contigo!-Dijo la peliazul abrazándolo

En eso la ojiazul sintió como si algo se hubiera rasgado y venia de su espalda

¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Keith confuso

No...claro que no-Dijo Mint comenzándose a rascar los brazos y piernas

¿Te sientes bien?-

Por supuesto yo...¡AY!-Grito Mint ya que un perro se lanzo hacia ella y la tiro al hoyo

¡ Quítate!-Dijo la peliazul toda lodosa

Discúlpeme el nunca se comporta de esa manera al menos que sea por comida-Dijo una mujer llevándose al perro

¡AY!-Grito Mint de rabia

¿Estas bien?-Dijo Keith aguantandose la risa

¡¿BIEN?...¡ESTOY HECHA UN FIASCO , MI VESTIDO ESTA ROTO . MORDIDO Y CON LODO!-Dijo la peliazul yéndose muy molesta

En eso Keith vio la etiqueta del vestido en el piso y la recogió

Gitana...Mew-Dijo Keith mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa

En eso el rubio voto la etiqueta en el bote de la basura

_Flashback_

_Abre la boca-Dijo el rubio mientras le daba de comer sopa de brocoli _

_¡No!-Dijo Mew y por lo visto estaba resfriada_

_Te sentirás mejor-_

_Pero mi estomago no- _

_No puede saber tan mal-_

_Eres pésimo cocinando-_

_Lo se-Dijo el rubio dándole un beso en los labios_

_En eso llego un correo _

_Pasame la laptop por favor-_

_De acuerdo-_

_¡Genial!-Dijo Mew sonriente_

_¿Que pasa?-_

_No puedes ver-_

_¿Por que?-_

_Es que es la marca de mi ropa cuando sea diseñadora-_

_¡No puedo ver el logo?-_

_No-_

_Al menos me puedes decir como se llamara-_

_Claro...Gitana-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Fue una buena broma Mew-Dijo el ojiazul riendo para después irse

* * *

><p>En Otra parte de Japón<p>

¿ Así que eres Shun?-Dijo Hiroto serio

Si señor-

Así que eres novio de mi hija-

Si señor-

Papá no te pongas en el papel de policía-Dijo la ojiazul cruzada de brazos

¿De donde eres Shun?...¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hija?-

Estoy hablando con la pared-Dijo la pelimorada

Tengo las mejores señor y yo soy de aqui-

¿A que se dedican tus padres?-

Mi padre es empresario y mi madre es abogada , bailarina de salsa y psicóloga-

¿Has tenido novia antes?-

¡PAPÁ!-Dijo Roberta molesta

De acuerdo parare el papel de policía-

Gracias-Dijo la ojiazul aliviada

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Alice se encontraba en su casa buscando unos documentos , ya estaba un poco mas tranquila

Espero ya poder ver a mi madre...¿Que es esto?-Dijo Alice viendo una pequeña foto en el piso

Al levantar la y al ver la foto Alice se quedo en shock al ver a su padre con una bebe que no era ella

No puede ser...¿mi papá tiene otra hija?-Dijo la pelinaranja con falta de aire en su voz

* * *

><p><em>En el hospital<em>

¿Como esta mi esposa?-Dijo Sasuke preocupado

Esta bien solo le subió la presión-Dijo Klaus

¿Y Alice?-

Fue a su casa para recojer unos documentos de su madre por que son necesarios para llenar su información-

¿Como estaba?-

Muy mal , se desespero mucho-Dijo Joe

¿Se altero mucho?-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

Si pero se intento tranquilizar cuando e mencionamos lo de su bebe-Dijo Chan lee seria

¿Cuando puedo verla?-Dijo el ojiazul

En media hora es lo que nos dijo el doctor-Dijo Klaus

Hija-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo al ver a su hija

¡No me llames así!-Dijo la pelinaranja con varias lagrimas de decepción e ira

¿Que te pasa?-

¿Y aun tienes el cinismo de preguntármelo?-

¿A que te refieres?-

¡Tienes otra hija con una mujer que no es mi madre!-Dijo Alice furiosa

¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nunca le e sido infiel a tu madre!-

¡Y COMO EXPLICAS ESTO!-Grito Alice mostrando le la foto

Todo tiene una explicación-

¡ CÍNICO!-Gritaba Alice mientras lloraba

Alice estamos en un hospital-Dijo Joe

Lo se pero no puedo evitar esta rabia que tengo al enterarme que le eres infiel a mi madre-

¡Yo la amo!-

¡MENTIRA!-

...-

¡MI MADRE YA NO PUEDE TENER HIJOS POR QUE TUVO UN PROBLEMA CUANDO NACÍ Y DESDE AHÍ YA NO LOS PUEDE TENER!-

Ella nunca te dijo que tuvieron un problema...yo siempre te lo dije-

No te entiendo-

Yo siempre te dije que tuvieron un problema pero yo nunca mencione a tu madre-Dijo Sasuke apretando el puño

¿A que te refieres?-

La niña que vez ahí es tu hermana...tu hermana mayor-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun:ToT<em>**

**_Yo: ¿Acaso estas llorando?_**

**_Shun: Es que se me metió una basura al ojo_**

**_Yo: Claro ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Que escena tan linda TwT con la revelación del padre de Alice_**

**_Yo: Si ToT... por cierto jaja tienes un suegro muy estricto XD_**

**_Shun: Ni que lo digas -^-_**

**_Yo: Ay me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Mint XD_**

**_Shun: Un perro la mordió y sobretodo la tiro al lodo _**

**_Yo: ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡Alice ya sabe sobre su hermana!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	44. La prueba de oro

**_ALICE YA DESCUBRIÓ QUE SUS PADRES LE HAN OCULTADO UNA VERDAD TODO ESTE TIEMPO_**

**_Shun: Pues si , le hubieran contado desde un principio _**

**_Yo: Pero su madre le duele tan solo acordarse de ello u.u_**

**_Shun: Es cierto ella es la que mas a sufrido_**

**_Yo. Alice va a exigir muchas explicaciones y va a preguntar mucho_**

**_Shun: De eso no va a ver la menor duda_**

**_Yo: AVISO: ¡En este capitulo se confirma quien es la portadora del lunar alias la hermana perdida de Alice!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡MI MADRE YA NO PUEDE TENER HIJOS POR QUE TUVO UN PROBLEMA CUANDO NACÍ Y DESDE AHÍ YA NO LOS PUEDE TENER!-<p>

Ella nunca te dijo que tuvieron un problema...yo siempre te lo dije-

No te entiendo-

Yo siempre te dije que tuvieron un problema pero yo nunca mencione a tu madre-Dijo Sasuke apretando el puño

¿A que te refieres?-

La niña que vez ahí es tu hermana...tu hermana mayor-

* * *

><p>Eso es imposible-Dijo Alice cortante<p>

Ella nació minutos antes que tu-

¿Donde esta?...¿Acaso ella murió?-

No se-

Entonces ¡¿donde esta mi hermana?

¡No lo se!...no sabemos que a sido de ella-

¿Como se llama?-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando lagrimas

Selene-

Selene...¿Que paso con ella?-

La secuestraron...-Dijo Aome saliendo de su recamara con unas muletas pero aun se veía débil y pálida

Mamá...Dijo Alice corriendo a ella

Tranquila-

¿Quien la secuestro?-Dijo la pelinaranja con lagrimas en los ojos

La madre de Roberta-Dijo Aome con dolor en su voz y Alice se quedo en shock

No... ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ESA FAMILIA NOS TIENE QUE HACER TANTO DAÑO?-Grito la pelinaranja mientras caía de rodillas al piso

Alice tranquilízate-Dijo Joe

¡NO PUEDO!-

Tu bebe...Alice tienes que tranquilizarte-Dijo Chan

Señorita Gehabich...¿Esta embarazada?-Dijo el Doctor sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes

Si...-

¿ Podría checarla para ver como esta su bebe?-Dijo el doctor dandole la mano para que se levantara

...-

No tengas miedo Alice...el es el doctor que te recibió a Selene y a ti cuando el estaba en Japón-

Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi Aome-

Por supuesto que si...les pido a todos que esta noticia no salga a la luz...mi hija y mi nieto corren un peligro si esto se llega a saber-

No te preocupes Aome...¿Cuanto llevas de embarazo?-

4 meses-

¿Puedo checar tu estado?-

Si-

Vamos-

Gracias...-Dijo Alice entrando al consultorio del doctor

Debes reposar Aome-Dijo Sasuke

Lo se...-Dijo la pelinaranja apoyándose en su marido

Te ayudo-Dijo el pelinegro

Gracias-

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

Me hubiera encantado ver su cara-Dijo Mew entrando a su dormitorio

El dormitorio de Mew era veish , un hermoso y gran tocador pegado a la pared donde habian varios libros , fotos de amigos y familia , diplomas , una ventana donde se podía ver el hermoso paisaje en donde salia la torre ifel , unos cuadros de lirios , y un dibujo de un beso en la pared de color rosa

Es una lastima que el vestido haya estado tan lindo-Dijo Ichigo

Si...-Dijo Mew mientras se mostraba pensativa

¿Eh Mew?...-

...-

¿Mew estas ahí?-

...-

¡MEW!-

¿Eh?-Dijo la ojiazul ya poniendo atención

¿En que piensas?-

En lo que Klaus me mando-

¿Te gusta mucho?-

Mas de lo que te imaginas-Dijo la pelirosa

Oye en la tarde habrá una fiesta de piscina...¿Quieres ir?-

Claro me encantaría-

En eso se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta

Yo voy-Dijo Ichigo y al abrirla vio a un repartidor

Hola se encuentra Mew Fujiwara

Soy yo-

Le envían esto desde España...que tenga un buen día-Dijo el repartidor dándole una cajita a Mew y luego se fue

Veamos que es-Dijo Mew

Cuando lo abrió se quedo sonriendo ya que Klaus le había mandado una hermosa rosa de cristal , el color de la rosa era rosa y la planta verde

¡Esta hermosa!-

Hay una carta-Dijo Mew

¿Y que dice?-

_Mew_

_No verte es como la peor de todas las torturas_

_Cada segundo del día pienso en ti _

_Te extraño como no tienes idea _

_Estoy deseando el día en el que te vuelva a ver y poder estar junto a ti_

_Se que a ti no te gustan las cosas lujosas_

_Pero al ver esta rosa solo pense en ti y la compre_

_Espero que te guste _

_Te ama _

_Klaus_

¡Estas roja!-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Eso no es cierto...-Dijo la pelirosa mientras ocultaba su roja cara

Bueno entonces...¿Vamos?-

Si-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

El bebe se encuentra perfectamente-Dijo el doctor mientras veía el ultra sonido

Me alivia oír eso-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Solo que tienes que tratar de no preocuparte y sentirte bien-

Si doctor-

Quiero que vengas a mi consultorio cada mes ... ¿De acuerdo?-

Si-

Doctor...¿Puedo hablar con mi hija a solas?-Dijo Aome entrando

Claro-

¿Por que me ocultaron la verdad?-

No podía soportarlo...el recuerdo de tu hermana me a tenido torturada-

Siempre te e dicho que Joe es como el hermano que nunca tuve y ahora te pido perdón porque se que cada vez que decía eso pensabas en mi hermana-

Supe que le reclamaste a tu padre-

Lo se y lo siento pero no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa-

Lastimaste a tu padre-

No sabes como me siento pero era mi única explicación-

Cambiando de tema...¿Has sabido algo de Shun?-

No y no me interesa-

Si te interesa lo que pasa es que estas celosa-

¡Eso es mentira!-Dijo la pelinaranja tronándose roja

Si tu lo dices-

Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de Shun y ser feliz con ustedes y con mi hijo-

Lo comprendo Alice-Dijo Aome abrazándola

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

¿Y a donde se fue Roberta?-Dijo Keith

Al salón de belleza , se fue a teñir el pelo-Dijo Shun serio

Mint igual , no le agrado del todo que nuestra cita haya acabado en una comedia para su vestido-Dijo Keith riendo

¿La mordió un perro?-

Casi-

¿Ya sabes a donde te vas a ir?-Dijo el pelinegro

Me lo dirán cuando ubiquen los lugares de todos los participantes-

Tengo la ligera sospecha que te encantaría ir al lugar en donde se encuentra Mew ahora-Dijo el pelinegro

Tus sospechas son ciertas pero Mint se ira conmigo-

Va enserio tu relación con ella verdad-

Si..¿Y la tuya?-

También pero...-

No puedes dejar de pensar en Alice-

Exacto...-

Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Mew-

Tenemos mal de amores-

Pero al menos estamos intentando curarnos-

Si...-

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

Me siento rara-Dijo Mew sonrojada

Te ves bien-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Mew traía puesto un bikini color blanco solo que se puso un short encima de la parte baja del bikini

Ichigo traía puesta un bikini strapple de color verde

Gracias...-

Debes divertirte hoy-

¿Por que solo hoy?-

Las exigencias de mi madre comienzan en unos días y ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de dar una vuelta por Paris-

Esto es mas difícil delo que creí-Dijo Mew suspirando

Oye...¿Que es esto?-Dijo Ichigo viendo la espalda de la pelirosa

¡Nada!-Dijo la ojiazul dándose la vuelta

¿Es un lunar de media luna?-Dijo la peliroja sorprendida

Si...no me gusta que me lo vean-

¿Y por que no?-

Me hace sentir diferente de los demás-

Ser diferente no tiene nada de malo-

¿Enserio?-

Si...vamos a la piscina que quiero ver a los chicos-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo mientras se iba

Esta bien-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras dejaba ver su lunar

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

¡Ya volví!-Dijo Roberta mientras abrazaba a Shun

Así que tu cabello es rojo-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Si...¿Te gusta?-Dijo la ojiazul sonrojada

Claro-

¿Y Mint?-Dijo Keith

Fue a comprarse un helado-

¿Ya esta mas tranquila?-

Si...llego muy furiosa y desastrosa al dormitorio-

Por cierto que te dijo tu padre-Dijo el pelinegro tragando en seco

Ya sabes lo que cualquiera diría-Dijo la peliroja

Juega muy bien el papel de policía-

Lo se-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

* * *

><p>Horas después en España<p>

Alice se encontraba recostada en su cama mientra su madre le hacia compañía

¿Ya estas mas tranquila?-Dijo Aome mientras le daba a su hija una sopa

Ya...estaba muy agitada-

Lo pude notar-

¿Por que les pediste a mis amigos que no dijeran nada de mi hermana?-

Por que eso es algo que no les corresponde-

¿Ni siquiera Mew lo puede saber?-

Ni siquiera ella-

...-

Tienes que descansar y yo también hoy fue un día muy agitado-

Buenas noches mamá-

Buenas noches hija-

_*Shun nuestro hijo va a estar a salvo y aunque tu nunca te vayas a enterar de su existencia yo misma seré madre y padre para el , espero que seas feliz con Roberta porque yo seré feliz con mi hijo... adiós Shun*-Pensó la pelinaranja para después derramar una lagrima mientras veía el cielo nocturno_

_4 meses después _

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Shun: ¡YA SE REVELO QUIEN ES LA HERMANA DE ALICE!_**

**_Yo: Y todos pensaron que era Roberta bueno cuando fue lo de la medalla_**

**_Shun: ¡¿POR QUE LA MEDALLA ESTABA AHÍ?_**

**_Yo: Esa es una excelente pregunta_**

**_Shun: ¡¿Y COMO ES QUE MEW LLEGO A ESPAÑA SI EL SECUESTRO FUE EN JAPÓN? _**

**_Yo: ¡Otra excelente pregunta! ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡Responde!_**

**_Yo: No porque así se terminaría el suspenso y a mi me agrada ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡PERO A LOS DEMÁS NO!_**

**_Yo: Cierto y lo siento ^^u_**

**_Shun: DEJE REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡4 MESES DESPUÉS!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	45. Un día para festejar

**_¡LA HERMANA DE ALICE ES MEW!_**

**_Shun: ¡ES UN ALIVIO! ^^_**

**_Yo: ¿Por que?_**

**_Shun: Porque Roberta no es hermana de Alice y no es tía de mi hijo o hija y no salgo con su hermana ^^_**

**_Yo: Buen punto_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p><em>4 meses después <em>

Había pasado 4 meses desde que Alice se entero de la existencia de su hermana y ayudaba en todo lo que podía pero sus padres le dijeron que no se diera falsas esperanzas ,la panza de Alice ya se le notaba y no le hacia caso a los comentarios que hacían de ella , salia con sus amigos y siempre que la insultaban o molestaban ellos siempre la defendían de todo y de todos, solo faltaba un mes para que el bebe naciera y la pelinaranja estaba mas que emocionada por tener al bebe en sus brazos , decidió esperar a que el bebe ya se formara bien para ver el ultra sonido que le harían pero todos estaban haciendo maletas ya que cierta pelirosa tendría un gran evento gracias al apoyo de su maestra pudo avanzar varios años por su conocimiento y gran tenia un importante desfile de modas en París donde habrían varios críticos de la moda y Klaus estaba con ella para apoyarla ya que el ojiverde tomo la decisión de vivir en París temporalmente para estar cerca de Japón todo seguía igual , Runo y Dan se evitaban cada vez que se encontraban o se veían pero aunque lo trataran de hacer ambos sufrían al no poder estar estaba cada vez mas alejada de su hermano ya que no le agradaba mucho que el estuviera de novio con Mint y Ace aprovecho para apoyarla y pedirle perdón por lo que cometió hace unos años y Mira lo perdono y se hicieron novios , Keith estaba feliz ya que en pocos meses se iría a terminar sus estudios y lo acompañaría Mint y ella estaba mas que feliz ya que Mew no estaba ya en su vida ni en la de se estaba dando una oportunidad con Roberta y aunque lo intentaba no podía enamorarse de ella , Roberta dejo alado su apariencia fría y dejo ver su lado femenino y dulce lo cual para muchos era muy difícil de París ya el desfile estaba listo y Mew estaba mas que nerviosa

Hay mucha gente aquí...-Dijo la pelirosa nerviosa

Tranquilízate-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Eso intento pero todos verán mis diseños y me preocupa lo que vayan a pensar-Dijo la ojiazul

Todo saldrá bien , eres una gran diseñadora-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Gracias por estar aquí-Dijo Mew mientras lo abrazaba

De nada...-

No tengo con que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi-Dijo la pelirosa derramando una lagrima

Con una sonrisa es suficiente-Dijo el ojiverde acariciando

¡MEW , KLAUS!-Exclamo cierta pelinaranja de lejos

¡Alice!-Dijeron ambos yendo hacia ella

Ya había visto tu cabello desde vídeo chat pero en persona se te ves mas hermosa en persona-

Gracias Alice...ya creció bastante-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras se agachaba a ver la panza

...-

¿Puedo?-

Claro-Dijo Alice dulcemente

Patea mucho-Dijo Mew tocando la panza

Quizá sea futbolista-

¿Ya sabes si es niña o niño?-

Me haré el ultra sonido hoy-

No deberías viajar-Dijo Klaus

Le falta menos de un mes-

De todo modos-Dijo Mew

¿Llegamos tarde?-Dijeron Amaya y Daniel

¡Mamá , Papá!-Exclamo la ojiazul emocionada corriendo a abrazarlos

Nos alegra verte-

¿Y Flora?-

Se sintió mal y no pudo venir-Dijo la pelinegra

...-

Pero es en vivo así que lo esta viendo en casa-

¡En vivo!...¡si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estoy mas ahora!-Dijo la pelirosa agitando su respiración

Ten...para los nervios-Dijo Aome sonriendo mientras le daba un café con galletas

Gracias-

¡Damas y caballeros me complace en presentar el desfile de modas de una de nuestra mas talentosas estudiantes la colección "Mi Alma"-Exclamo Shisuka

En eso aparecieron mas de 20 modelos luciendo unos preciosos vestidos de en sueño y todo el publico estaba asombrado y los críticos encantados , las modelos se fueron y cada una pasaba y luego se iba al concluir el desfile todos aplaudieron

Un gran aplauso por favor a la futura y gran diseñadora de París...¡Mew Mikura!-Dijo Shisuka sonriendo

¡Vamos!-Dijo Ichigo dándole ánimos

Aquí voy...-Dijo la pelirosa entrando en la pasarela

¡Bravo!-Se oía gritar a todo el publico

A los críticos les fascino la colección-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

¿Enserio?-

Si...cuando salgas de la escuela seras una gran diseñadora-

Muchas gracias...-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Flora se encontraba muy emocionada mientras veía el desfile de su hermana

¡Bravo Mew!...se acabaron las palomitas-Dijo la morena yendo a la cocina

En eso Flora vio que la puerta de sus padres estaba abierta

Siempre se les olvida cerrar...¿Y esto?-Dijo la ojiverde viendo unos papeles tirados gracias al viento

La morena recogió todos pero al leer el ultimo hizo que se quedara en shock

Es un certificado de adopción...Mew-Dijo Flora con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

¡Todo salio estupendo!-Dijo Shisuka emocionada

¡Mew!-Dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia ella muy emocionada

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Quieren comprar tu colección completa-

¡¿QUE?-Dijo la pelirosa en shock

Mew tu puedes...-Dijo Amaya sonriendo pero la ojiazul termino la frase

Abrir mi tienda-Dijo la pelirosa emocionada

Mew te felicito y te veo en el regreso a clases para tu graduación-Dijo Shisuka sonriendo

¿Adelante?-Dijo la pelirosa mas que emocionada

Si...eres la mejor estudiante que esta institución a tenido y tu promedio es perfecto...Felicidades Mew-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia para después irse

Esto es perfecto , a los críticos les gustaron mis diseños , me compraran mi colección , abriré mi tienda y el próximo año me graduare y tengo al novio mas dulce y romántico del mundo...¿Que mas puedo pedir?-Dijo la pelirosa dejando caer varias lagrimas de felicidad

¿Un pañuelo?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Gracias-Dijo Mew secándose las lagrimas

Hay que festejar-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Lo siento pero ella esta apartada para esta noche-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Esta noche pero no ahora...¡A festejar!-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

Pero antes nos vamos al doctor a ver al bebe de Alice-Dijo Mew sonriente

Gracias...-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Hola mi amor-Dijo Mint dándole un beso

Hola Mint-

¿Ya te dieron el lugar a donde te iras?-

No pero no falta mucho , entrare el próximo año-

Es cierto ya en unas semanas saldremos de vacaciones...libertad-Dijo la peliazul aliviada

...-

¿En que piensas Keith?-

No lo se es como si estuviera feliz por algo o por alguien no se que me pasa-Dijo el ojiazul

¿Comiste algo que te cayo mal?-

No lo se-

Vamos a caminar de hará bien-Dijo Mint sonriendo

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

Todos se encontraban en el hospital para ver el ultra sonido de Alice

Es precioso-Dijo Aome

Ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos-Dijo la pelinaranja dejando caer una lagrima

¿Podemos ver si es niña o niño?-Dijo Mew

Claro

Ojos cerrados-Dijo Alice tapándose los ojos

Claro ahí se ve perfectamente-Dijo el doctor señalando en la pantalla

Alice vas a tener...-Dijo Joe sonriendo pero Chan le callo la boca

Calladito te ves mas bonito-Dijo la ojimiel

Gracias Chan-Dijo la ojicafe con los ojos tapados

Aunque Alice no puedes viajar si estas embarazada-Dijo el doctor

Lo se...-

Hay veces que los bebes nacen antes de lo esperado-

Nos vamos en dos días doctor-Dijo Sasuke

Perfecto-

Bueno ahora que ya hicieron el ultra sonido...A festejar-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

Si-Dijeron todos felices

_*Shun nuestro bebe va a nacer pronto*-Pensó Alice dejando caer una lagrima _

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Shun se encontraba componiendo unas canciones en el jardín de la musa y Roberta lo estaba buscando y se sentó a su lado

Hace meses que no te oigo tocar la guitarra...sobre todo componer canciones-Dijo la ojiazul

Lo se-

¿Es nueva la guitarra?-

Si mis padres me compraron una nueva-

Nunca entendí porque la rompiste-

Preferiría no hablar de ello-

De acuerdo...voy a salir a cenar con mi padre solo venia a avisarte-

Gracias...Provecho-

Te veo mañana-Dijo Roberta yéndose

_*¿Por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente Alice?*-Pensó el ojiambar triste _

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

¡ Cuéntanos!-Dijo Chan emocionada

Klaus no me a dicho nada pero solo me dijo que es una gran sorpresa-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿A que horas te rocoje?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

A las 8 en punto-

¿Y que horas son?-Dijo Ichigo

Las 6-

Vamos a arreglarte de una vez-Dijo Chan sonriendo

Aun no tengo que ponerme-Dijo la pelirosa

Pues agarra tus vestidos y desfila-Dijo Alice agarrando unos cuantos

Bien-

_Minutos Después _

_¡NO!-Decía Julie en vídeo chat_

¿Fue una buena idea ponerla en chat?-Dijo Ichigo queriendo romper la laptop por los chillidos de Julie que la dejaban sorda cada 5 segundos

_¡Claro que si! ¡por que yo soy fanática de la moda!-_

Alguien la puede callar-Dijo la peliroja

_Es peor si la escuchas en persona-Dijo Runo quien tenia dos almohadas pegadas al oído _

¡Un momento!-Dijo la ojicafe corriendo al closet de Mew

¿Que pasa Ichigo?-Decía Alice

Mew el vestido en el que has estado trabajando-Dijo la peliroja

Es una buena idea-Dijo Mew sonriendo

_¿A que se refieren?-Dijo Mira desconcertada_

E estado trabajando en un vestido para una ocasion especial-Dijo la pelirosa

Y es el momento por que este día a sido muy especial y conociendo a Klaus se volverá mas especial aun-Dijo Alice emocionada

_¡Yo soy la que juzga!...muestren el vestido-Dijo Julie_

Aquí esta-Dijo Mew quitando le la funda

En ese momento Julie se desmayo

¿Ese fue un si o no?-Dijo Chan confusa

_Esperen...hoy van a ver el 30% de descuento en ropa-Dijo Runo viendo una revista y en ese momento la peliplata despertó _

_¡Por los dioses de la moda! ¡Ese es el vestido mas hermoso que e visto en toda mi vida-Chillo Julie emocionada _

¡Runo la callas tu o voy a Japón y la callo yo!-Dijo la peliroja harta

_Yo-Dijo la peliazul tapándole la boca con pastel _

Gracias-

Es perfecto porque Klaus se quedara en la luna cuando la vea-Dijo Ichigo agarrando maquillaje

* * *

><p><em>Horas después <em>

Hola chicas...¿se encuentra Mew?-Dijo Klaus

Claro que si-Dijo Chan sonriendo

Y esta mas hermosa que nunca-Dijo Alice

Damas y caballero con ustedes...Mew Fijiwara-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo para después ver a la pelirosa bajando las escaleras

Mew...-Dijo Klaus mas que encantado

Hola...-Dijo la ojiazul sonrojada

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡El ultra sonido de mi hijo o hija ToT<em>**

**_Yo: Y tu no vas a estar en ninguno...vaya eso sonó muy cruel o.O_**

**_Shun: ¡Demasiado!_**

**_Yo: Tranquilo tarde o temprano conocerás a tu hijo o hija _**

**_Shun: ¡Entonces quiero que sea temprano! ToT_**

**_Yo: Tráiganme una caja de pañuelos por favor u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡QUIERO VER A ALICE Y A NUESTRO BEBE! TWT_**

**_Yo: ¡Mejor tráiganme un barco! (hundiéndome en lagrimas )_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿Que sorpresa le tiene preparada Klaus a Mew? y ¡¿CUANDO VERÉ A ALICE Y A MI HIJA O HIJO? TWT_**

**_Yo: ¡Mejor me voy antes de que me quede como el Titanic! (yéndose muy mojada)_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	46. Sin palabras

**_La vida es color de Rosa la vida es felicidad llueven flores llueven flores (bailando y cantando)_**

**_Shun: Viste por ella soy Eva otra vez verdad ^^u_**

**_Yo: No...tal vez _**

**_Shun: Hablando de la felicidad a Mew le a ido muy bien_**

**_Yo: Por eso la estaba cantando por que le a ido muy bien a Mew ^^_**

**_Shun: Pero que crees_**

**_Yo: ¿Que?_**

**_Shun: ¡LA VIDA PARA MI NO ES COLOR DE ROSA! TWT_**

**_Yo: ^^u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Mew estas preciosa-Dijo Klaus agarrando las manos de Mew<p>

Gracias...-Dijo la pelirosa sonrojada

Mew traía puesto un bello y largo vestido color rojo , los tirantes cruzaba alado de su cuello , un dije de sol azul arriba del pecho que parecía ser el que sostenía los tirantes, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas ya que la cola del vestido estaba detrás de las piernas lo cual hacia que el vestido se viera aun mas hermoso , se puso una diadema roja que tenia otro pequeño dije de sol color azul , unas pulseras azules de aros , zapatos rojos de tacón un poco altos, se pinto los labios de un bajo y hermoso color rosa y sombras en los ojos de un azul cielo , Mew se veía completamente bella

Bueno los dejamos tórtolos que se diviertan-Dijo Alice sonriendo para después irse

¿Lista para la sorpresa?-Dijo Klaus

Claro que si...-Dijo Mew sonriendo dulcemente mientras se perdía en los ojos verdes de Klaus

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Shun se encontraba buscando algo , el dormitorio estaba completamente desordenado

Ya llegue...wow y eso que tu me dices que yo desordeno el dormitorio-Dijo el pelicafe

Ya se...-

¿Que buscas?-

Una canción de las que e compuesto-

¿Que no las guardaste?-

Si pero busco una en especial-

¿Cual?-

No la pude terminar-

¿Que no se la diste a Alice?-Dijo el ojirojo

Tienes razón...-Dijo el pelinegro suspirando

¿Para que la buscas?-

Quería ver si podía terminarla-

¿Por que ahora?...no has visto a Alice en 7 meses-

Lo se y no se porque pero siento la necesidad de verla , siento que algo esta pasando con ella-

Me estas preocupando-Dijo Dan

Cambiando de tema...¿Has hablado con Runo?-

No pero la e visto con varios chicos-Dijo el ojirojo molesto mientras rompía un lápiz

Que esperabas Runo es muy linda y los chicos no perderán la oportunidad , eso si tu eres el unico que aguanta sus golpes cuando se enoja-Dijo el pelinegro riendo a lo ultimo

No es gracioso-

Lo siento-

No se que hacer para que volvamos a estar juntos-

Dale celos-

¿Con quien?-

Renata-Dijo el peligero

¿Crees que funcione?-

Yo creo que si ademas es porrista yo creo que eso la encelara mas-

El pequeño detalle es que Renata es mi prima-Dijo el pelicafe

¿Y? , no se tiene que entarar-

Buen punto-

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

Mew se encontraba con los ojos vendados y Klaus la ayudaba a caminar ya que no podía ver hacia donde

¿Que sorpresa me tienes ahora?-

Una que te gustara-

Por si no lo sabes a mi me encantan tus sorpresas-

Pero esta te gustara mas que las otras-

Wow entonces debe ser maravillosa-

Lo es...abre los ojos ahora-Dijo Klaus quitando le la venda

Al fin yo...Klaus-Dijo Mew sin aliento al ver lo que Klaus le preparo

Klaus había hecho una hermosa y romántica cena , la mesa era para dos y estaba adornada con unos cuantos pétalos de rosa ,un lindo candelabro con velas, dos copas de vino , una cena para dos pero eso no es lo que mas le sorprendió si no ambos estaban en la torre eiffel , se veía toda la ciudad iluminada lo cual era muy hermoso ,no había nadie mas en la torre mas que ellos dos

Klaus esto es precioso-Dijo Mew con unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras Klaus solo se las limpiaba

¿Te gusto?-

Me encanta es precioso...¿Como lograste hacer esto sin que nadie mas estuviera aquí?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Es la ciudad del amor que esperabas...quería sorprenderte-

Lo lograste-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Gustas?-Dijo Klaus mientras alejaba la silla para que Mew se pudiera sentar

Por supuesto-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo mientras Klaus acercaba la silla para que Mew se sentara

* * *

><p><em>En Japón<em>

Roberta se encontraba visitando a su madre

¿A que viniste?-Dijo Araceli

Ya me canse de repetirlo... a verte, ¿a que mas vendría?-

Si pero supongo que tienes algo que decirme-

Si...no te lo e querido decir pero creo que es hora de que lo sepas...tengo novio-

¿Con que lo amenazaste?-Dijo la peliroja

No lo amenace-Dijo Roberta un tanto dolida

Pero hiciste algo para que Shun se alejara de Alice ¿o no?-

Como sabes eso-

Su nombre me lo dijo tu padre y supuse que el era el novio mas bien ex novio de Alice porque hablabas mucho de ella-

...-

¿Crees que con cambiar vas a lograr algo?-Dijo la ojiverde mientras miraba el pelo de Roberta con asco

Estoy tratando de sacar el veneno que me has implantado-Dijo la ojiazul comenzando a enojarse

¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? Claro échale la culpa a los demás-Dijo la peliroja haciéndose la indignada

Si no fuera por ti tal vez nunca hubiera odiado a Alice-

Pero la odias , porque te apuesto a que Shun la sigue amando y no la a podido olvidar-

Cállate-Dijo la peliroja

Hagas lo que hagas Shun seguirá amando a Alice-

Cállate-Dijo la ojiazul sacando una pequeña lagrima

Tengo mucha razon porque NUNCA vas a lograr que Shun te ame-

...-

¿Quien se fijaría en alguien como tu?...Shun tiene que estar ciego para salir con una BASURA como tu-

¡¿POR QUE NO SECUESTRASTE A ALICE EN VEZ DE MEW?-Grito Roberta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con las manos

¡¿La encontraste?-Dijo Araceli impactada por la noticia

Yo...-Dijo la peliroja cortante ya que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo al revelar que había encontrado a la hermana de Alice

Se acabo el tiempo-Dijo el policía

¡NO!...¡DIME DONDE ESTA!-Grito Araceli con rabia mientras le enterraba sus uñas en el brazo de Roberta

¡Ayy!-Grito la ojiazul adolorida

¡BASTA YA!... llévense la -Dijo el policía

...-

¿Estas bien?-Dijo el policia

Si...-Dijo Roberta adolorida ya que su madre le saco un poco de sangre

Ve a la enfermería-

Si...gracias-

_* Pensé que la había perdido pero no jajaja...es mi boleto a la riqueza*-Pensó Araceli con una sonrisa malvada _

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

Klaus y Mew estaban admirando la belleza de Paris desde el barandal de la torre

Es hermoso-Dijo Mew suspirando mientras veía a París encantada

Siempre me dijiste que tenias muchas ganas de conocer la ciudad-Dijo el ojiverde

Desde que eramos pequeños...-

Ten-Dijo el ojiverde dándole una rosa color roja

Esta preciosa-

Ve lo que tiene dentro-Dijo Klaus poniendo una sonrisa

¿Lo que tiene dentro? , Klaus yo...-Dijo Mew sonriendo pero se quedo sin habla al ver lo que contenía

La rosa contenía un anillo de compromiso , era de oro blanco de corte radiante , tenia unos hermosos detalles

En eso se prendió un letrero de fuegos artificiales (no se como se llaman exactamente) donde decía ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? en rojo

Klaus...-Decía la pelirosa sin habla

Lo e estado pensando mucho estos meses y cuando lo decidí quería que fuera especial-Dijo Klaus agarrando el anillo

...-

Mew...¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Dijo el peliplateado hincándose ante ella

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos : ¡DI QUE SI!<em>**

**_Yo: Aww que lindo fue al hacerle todo eso ^w^_**

**_Shun: Por otro lado...¡Araceli ahora sabe que Roberta encontró a Selene bueno a Mew...ES LO MISMO!_**

**_Yo: Y le enterró sus uñas...¡ESO DUELE! _**

**_Shun: Cuando salga habrá muchos problemas _**

**_Yo: De eso no va a haber la menor duda_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿QUE DIRÁ MEW?_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	47. Te Amo

**_DESPUÉS_****_ DE UNA SEMANA SABREMOS LA RESPUESTA DE MEW _**

**_Shun: ¿Le dará el si? o ¿le dará el no?_**

**_Yo: Lo ultimo sonó mal ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Lo siento ^^u_**

**_Yo: ¡Como sea! Aquí traigo mis botanas y refrescos porque este capitulo estará muy lindo (en mi opinión)_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En <em>_París_

Klaus y Mew estaban admirando la belleza de Paris desde el barandal de la torre

Es hermoso-Dijo Mew suspirando mientras veía a París encantada

Siempre me dijiste que tenias muchas ganas de conocer la ciudad-Dijo el ojiverde

Desde que eramos pequeños...-

Ten-Dijo el ojiverde dándole una rosa color roja

Esta preciosa-

Ve lo que tiene dentro-Dijo Klaus poniendo una sonrisa

¿Lo que tiene dentro? , Klaus yo...-Dijo Mew sonriendo pero se quedo sin habla al ver lo que contenía

La rosa contenía un anillo de compromiso , era de oro blanco de corte radiante , tenia unos hermosos detalles

En eso se prendió un letrero de fuegos artificiales (no se como se llaman exactamente) donde decía ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? en rojo

Klaus...-Decía la pelirosa sin habla

Lo e estado pensando mucho estos meses y cuando lo decidí quería que fuera especial-Dijo Klaus agarrando el anillo

...-

Mew...¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Dijo el peliplateado hincándose ante ella

Klaus no hacia falta que hicieras todo esto porque no importaba el lugar porque si tu me lo pidieras de todos modos yo te diría que si-Dijo Mew sonriendo dulcemente

¿Es un si?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

No es un si...Es un claro que si-Dijo Mew agarrando dulcemente la cara de Klaus para acercarla a sus labios

No vas a arrepentirte-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Yo se que no...-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras Klaus le ponía la sortija

Gracias...-

No Klaus...Gracias a ti porque hiciste que volviera a creer en el amor y por no juzgarme-

Te tengo otra sorpresa-

¡¿Otra?...vas a ser un esposo muy consentidor-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Y tu una bella esposa y una gran madre-Dijo Klaus devolviendo le el cumplido y luego Mew apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Klaus y el la agarro de la cintura mientras veían el hermoso paisaje de París

* * *

><p><em>En casa de Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba en el cuarto del hotel mientras veía la luna y tallaba su panza

Vaya que pateas fuerte-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Ya empacaste tus cosas Alice?-Dijo Aome

Si mamá-

Te noto pensativa...¿En que piensas?-

En muchas cosas...entre ellas mi hermana-

Te dije que no era fácil-

No pensé que tanto...no sabe que va a ser tía-

Dejemos de hablar de tu hermana por favor-Dijo Aome quitándose las lagrimas

Perdón...-

¿Sabes a donde llevo Klaus a Mew?-

No pero creo que lo logro imaginar-Dijo Alice señalando la torre

A sufrido mucho-

Si y ahora por fin es feliz-Dijo Alice intentando sonreír

¿Y tu?...¿Eres feliz?-

Si pero...-

No completamente-

Si , extraño mucho a Shun y quisiera por lo menos oír su voz...-Dijo Alice derramando una lagrima

¿Por que no lo intentas?-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole el teléfono del hotel

...

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Shun se encontraba en su dormitorio tocando la guitarra y Dan le estaba prestando mucha atención

(Te Esperare-Nicole Luis)

_Por tu amor yo renaci eres todo para mi _  
><em>Hace frio y no te tengo y el cielo se ah vuelto gris <em>  
><em>Puedo pasar mil años soñando que vienes a mi <em>  
><em>Por que esta vida no es vida sin ti<em>

_Te esperare por que al vivir tu me enseñaste _  
><em>Te seguiré por que mi mundo quiero darte <em>  
><em>Hasta que vuelvas te esperare <em>  
><em>Y haré lo que sea por volverte a ver<em>

_te esperare..._

_Quiero entrar en tu silencio y el tiempo detener _

_Navegar entre tus besos y junto a ti crecer _  
><em>Puedo pasar mil años soñando que vienes a mi <em>  
><em>Por que esta vida no es vida sin ti<em>

_Te esperare por que al vivir tu me enseñaste _  
><em>Te seguiré por que mi mundo quiero darte <em>  
><em>Hasta que vuelvas te esperare <em>  
><em>Y haré lo que sea por volverte a ver<em>

_Te esperare aunque la espera sea un invierno _  
><em>Te seguiré aunque el camino sea eterno <em>  
><em>Mi corazón no te puede olvidar <em>  
><em>Y hare lo que sea por volverte a amar <em>  
><em>Y hare lo que sea por volverte a amar<em>

_uuuuooo_  
><em>uuu...<em>

_te esperare._

Quedo hermosa-Dijo Dan sonriendo

...-

Adivino esta dedicada a Alice-

¿A quien mas?-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Tienes que olvidarla Shun...tu mismo lo dijiste-

No es fácil olvidar a una persona que amase tanto-

En eso sonó el celular de Shun

_Platica Telefónica _

_¿Hola?-_

_Sh...-_

_¿Alice?-Dijo Shun poniendo una pequeña sonrisa_

_...-_

_¿Alice eres tu?-_

_Fin de la llamada telefónica _

¿Era Alice?-Dijo Dan

Estoy seguro que si era...-Dijo Shun mientras veía el cielo

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

Lo escuche...-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

¿Por que no hablaste con el?-

No pude...algo me lo impedía-

Sera mejor que duermas...necesitan descansar-

Si-Dijo Alice recostándose en la cama

Iré a pasear con tu padre no tardaremos-Dijo Aome poniéndose un abrigo por si hacia frió

Disfruten de la ciudad-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Dulces sueños-Dijo Aome yéndose

¿Lo oíste?...era tu padre-Dijo la pelinaranja tallando su panza y el bebe le dio una pequeña patada y esta sonrió

* * *

><p><em>Con Klaus y Mew <em>

Ambos se encontraban sentados y el peliplata tenia una guitarra

¿Tocas la guitarra?-Dijo Mew sorprendida

Tome clases porque quería ser yo el que te tocara-

Klaus ¿aprendiste a tocar guitarra por mi?-Dijo la pelirosa sin palabras

Por supuesto y te escribí una canción-

Pensé que la caja de sorpresas era yo jaja...Caballero, detallista, romántico, heredero y ahora cantautor-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Se que ademas del diseño también amas la música-

Me conoces muy bien...mejor que nadie-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo dulcemente

Espero que te guste...-Dijo Klaus empezando a tocar la guitarra

_*Claro que me gustara*-Pensó Mew sonriendo _

_(Entre tu y yo-Pablo Espinoza)_

_Uhhh_

_Uhhh_

_Ahhh_

_Ahhh_

_Si no hay nada qué decir_  
><em>Ni nada de que hablar,<em>  
><em>No hace falta explicarte,<em>  
><em>Si guardas todos los secretos<em>  
><em>De mi vida y de mis sueños, si lo sabes.<em>

_Eres la única canción_  
><em>Que siempre escribiré<em>  
><em>Siguiendo mis latidos<em>  
><em>Cada palabra, cada nota que me das<em>  
><em>Me hace sentir que estoy contigo.<em>

_Es conexión entre tú y yo_  
><em>En Cada verso de esta canción<em>  
><em>Tu voz y la mía<em>  
><em>En cada acorde, en cada rima.<em>

_Es conexión entre tú y yo_  
><em>En cada verso de ésta canción<em>  
><em>Es tan distinto junto a ti<em>  
><em>Soy lo que soy, si estás aquí.<em>

_Si no hay nada que decir_  
><em>Si nada de que hablar,<em>  
><em>Te regalo el silencio<em>  
><em>Y escucho todo lo que sientes,<em>  
><em>Lo que pasa por tu mente, ya lo sabes.<em>

_Eres la única canción_  
><em>Que siempre escribiré<em>  
><em>Siguiendo mis latidos<em>  
><em>Cada palabra, cada nota que me das<em>  
><em>Me hace sentir que estoy contigo.<em>

_Es conexión entre tú y yo_  
><em>En cada verso de esta canción<em>  
><em>Tu voz y la mía<em>  
><em>En cada acorde, en cada rima.<em>

_Es conexión entre tú y yo_  
><em>En cada verso de ésta canción<em>  
><em>Es tan distinto junto a ti<em>  
><em>Soy lo que soy, si estás aquí...<em>

_Uhh_

_Uhh_

_Es tan dis__tinto junto a ti_

_Soy lo que soy, si estás aquí._

Eso fue hermoso Klaus-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras el dejaba la guitarra en la mesa y se acercaba al barandal junto a Mew

Me inspire en ti-Dijo el peliplata y ella solo se sonrojo

...-

Eres una mentirosa-Dijo Klaus sonriendo mientras veía el paisaje

¿Porque?-Dijo la ojiazul desconcertada

Porque me dijiste que no importaba el lugar donde te propusiera matrimonio...desde pequeña me dijiste que cuando te propusieran matrimonio tenia que ser creativo-

¿Y de que te quejas?...fuiste creativo y mur romántico-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

¿Te parece si jugamos un juego?-Dijo Klaus

Depende...¿De que trata?-

Real o no-

Bien...empieza tu-

Las damas primero-

De acuerdo...¿Es cierto que jugaste con los sentimientos de una chica?-

No , jamas le haría eso a una dama-

Tu turno-

¿Has robado algo?-

No , seria incapaz-

Tu turno-

Es cierto que de pequeña siempre dormías con tus padres-

Real odiaba dormir sola...¿Tomaste algún curso de modales o algo asi?-

Si...me obligaban mis padres-

Ya veo-

Ultima pregunta...¿Me amas?-Dijo Klaus mientras tomaba la cintura de la ojiazul por detrás

Real...-Dijo Mew mientras se volteaba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿MADA QUE KUA? O.O<em>**

**_Todos : Awww :3_**

**_Yo: ¡Mew lo ama! O.O ¡QUE LINDO!_**

**_Shun: Y cuando Keith se entere :O_**

**_Yo: ¡Pues que se aguante! ¡Si el la amara nunca le hubiera dicho esas cosas tan horribles! _**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_Yo : Pero eso si cuando se entere que Mew se casa...O.O_**

**_Shun: ¡¿Cuanto falta para eso?_**

**_Yo: Déjame lo calculo (agarrando una calculadora) si ajaja , aja, si si si_**

**_Shun: ¡¿CUANTO FALTA?_**

**_Yo: No tengo idea ^^_**

**_Shun: (cayendo estilo anime)_**

**_Yo: Mentira jajaja , no falta mucho _**

**_Shun: ¡¿Y CUANDO ME REENCONTRARE CON ALICE?_**

**_Yo: ¡¿YA TE RESOLVÍ ALGO AHORA QUIERES OTRA COSA?...¡¿TENGO CARA DE HADA MADRINA?_**

**_Shun: De Hulk ¬¬ (susurrando)_**

**_Yo: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE? Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: Que me callo ^^U_**

**_Yo: Mejor ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , ¡MEW SE VA A CASAR CON KLAUS!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	48. Cumpliendo un Sueño y sorpresa

**_¡MEW DIJO QUE SI!_**

**_¡Se va a casar con Klaus!_**

**_Shun: Cuando Keith lo sepa XD_**

**_Yo: Quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas que eres padre ^^_**

**_Shun: Por cierto...¡¿CUANDO SERA?_**

**_Yo: ¡Se paciente!...no faltara mucho _**

**_Shun: ¡Al fin una buena noticia!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente <em>

¡¿QUE?-Exclamaron todos

Nos vamos a casar-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras Klaus la abrazaba y ella mostraba el anillo de compromiso

¡Felicidades!-Dijeron Alice , Chan , Ichigo , Amaya y Aome

¿No vas a decir nada papá?-Dijo la pelirosa

¿Que quieres que te diga?-Dijo el moreno serio

¿Si aceptas mi compromiso con Klaus?-

Claro que si princesa...lo que me importa es tu felicidad y yo se que Klaus te va a hacer muy feliz...tienen mi bendición y claro que aceptare que se casen-

Gracias Papá-Dijo Mew abrazándolo mientras derramaba una lagrima de alegría

De hecho queremos comentarles algo-Dijo el peliplata

¿Y que es?-

Queremos empezar a vivir juntos-Dijo la pelirosa

Me quieres dar un infarto , ¿primero la boda y luego esto?-Bromeo su padre

Yo creo que esta bien...ambos se quieren y se van a casar yo no le veo problema-Dijo Amaya

Concuerdo con ella y espero de todo corazón que sean felices-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Tengan por seguro que haré a su hija muy feliz-Dijo Klaus

Eso lo sabemos-Dijeron Amaya y Daniel

Por cierto tienes que decirles a Julie , Runo y Mira-

Lo se pero cuando lleguemos a España-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Hablando de España...ya va a salir nuestro vuelo-Dijo Chan

¡Vamos!-Dijeron todos corriendo al avión

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Las chicas se encontraban comiendo

Deberías hablar con tu hermano-Dijo Julie

No...desde que sale con esa arpía no le e dirigido la palabra-

Me entere que tu hermano se va al extranjero a estudiar-Dijo Runo

¿Y?-

¿No hablaras con el?-

¡No!-

Mira-Dijo Keith

...-

Necesitamos hablar-Dijo el ojiazul

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-Dijo la pelinaranja

Tienes que aceptar que Mint es mi novia-

¡Solo sales con ella por despecho!-

...-

Niegamelo...se que tu amas a Mew-

¡Mentira! yo no siento nada por ella-Dijo el ojiazul serio

¡Claro que si!...Mew a sido la unica que a hecho brillar tus ojos de amor cada vez que la mencionaban-

Yo no podría querer a una persona como ella-

¡LO HICISTE!...Y LA AMAS-

¡NO PODRÍA ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN COMO ELLA!...no se cuantos ya estuvieron con ella-Dijo Keith apretando el puño

¡Estas insinuando que Mew es una prostituta!-Dijo la ojiazul molesta

No insinuó nada yo se lo que es-

¿Y que es ella en tu opinión?-

Una farsante que juega con los sentimientos de las personas , una basura a quien no sabe cuantos a metido en su cama-

¡NO LA INSULTES!-Dijo Mira furiosa

¿Por que la defiendes tanto?-

Por que yo si se lo que vale Mew...dime ¿te molestaría que Mew tuviera novio?-

Por mi que tenga los novios que quiera a mi no e importa lo que haga ni lo que pase con ella-Dijo Keith yéndose

¡AY!-Grito Mira furiosa

Ya vi porque no le hablas-Dijo Runo seria

Pensé que el enojo ya se le había pasado-Dijo Julie

Esto lo tiene que saber Mew-Dijo Mira apretando el puño

Haras que se sienta mal-

Estoy segura que no ella esta con Klaus y se que es feliz con el-

¿Y porque se lo vas a decir?-

Por que quiero que sepa que hizo bien a darle la oportunidad a Klaus-

* * *

><p><em>Muchas Horas Después En España<em>

¡BIENVENIDOS!-Exclamo Flora quien los recibía en el aeropuerto

Estoy exhausta-Dijo Mew

Tienes que descansar porque...NO-Dijo la morena sonriendo

¡ME CASO CON KLAUS!-Exclamo Mew realmente emocionada

¡ES GENIAL!...¡Felicidades a ambos!-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

Gracias-

Iré a comer...¿Quien me acompaña?-Dijo Alice

Yo-Dijeron todos

Necesito hablar con ustedes-Dijo Flora seria mientras veía a sus padres

¿No puede ser luego? tenemos hambre-Dijeron ambos sonriendo para despues darse la vuelta

¿Porque ocultaron que Mew es adoptada?-Dijo la morena seca y ambos se quedaron helados

¿Que etas diciendo?-Dijo Amaya nerviosa

Mew es tu hermana-

Solo legalmente por que mi no es mi hermana de sangre-

¿Como te enteraste?-Dijo Daniel serio

Tu recamara estaba abierta y el viento mezclo varios papeles y ahí vi el certificado de adopción-

No le digas nada-

No pienso decirlo pero a la que lastimaron fue a mi...Ustedes saben que adoro a Mew , me sentía orgullosa de ser su hermana-Dijo la morena en lagrimas

No queríamos lastimarte-

Lo hicieron y tranquilos porque no le diré a nadie-Dijo Flora yéndose

Flora...-Dijo Amaya con los ojos cristalizados

Déjala...necesita tiempo-

Nos tiene rencor-

Esta dolida...necesita tiempo-

Tiempo-Dijo Amaya seria

Amor, Flora siempre a visto a Mew como su ejemplo a seguir y se sentía orgullosa de ser la hermana de ella pero ahora que sabe la verdad esta decepcionada-

Lo se-Dijo Amaya abrazando a su marido mientras dejaba caer varias lagrimas

* * *

><p><em>3 Semanas Después <em>

¿Donde pongo esto?-Dijo Flora desconcertada mientras tenia varias blusas en mano

Ahí por favor-Dijo Mew señalando un lugar

En las tres semanas Mew gasto el dinero que había obtenido en la venta de su colección para comprar un lugar un poco abandonado pero muy grande y con la ayuda de todos mejoraron en lugar , se veía precioso el piso era de duela , las paredes estaban decoradas de rosa con un dibujo de la torre Eiffel en negro y con mariposas en el lugar color moradas en el externo de la tienda era color rosa , las puertas de cristal y en lo alto de la pared decía "Gitana" en dorado con una mariposa morada posada en la ultima , habían repisas de cristal donde había varios zapatos , unos diplomas que le habían dado a Mew, el mostrador era café , los estantes eran color dorado , habían maniquís con todo y peluca y con ropa en muestra de la tienda y la pelirosa estaba dando los últimos toques

No te vayas a caer-Dijo Klaus mientras veia que Mew decoraba la pared mientras estaba en la escalera

Tranquilo yo...¡AY!-Dijo la pelirosa pero dio un paso en falso y cayo de la escalera y por suerte Klaus la agarro

Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-Dijo el peliplata sonriendo

De todos modos me rescataste ¿o no?-Dijo Mew sonriendo para después besarlo

Besense en otro lado-Dijo Flora asqueada

Jajaja-Rieron ambos mientras Klaus bajaba a Mew de sus brazos

Chicos hay algo que Alice quiere decirnos-Dijo Aome sonriendo

¿Y que es?-Dijo Flora desconcertada

El nombre del bebe-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Ya mi madre me a estado presionando-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Es que ya lo tienes que decidir-

Ya lo hice si es Niña la llamare Mei-

¿Y si es niño?-

Taiyou-

Perfecto-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Ay...-Susurro Alice mientras se tocaba la panza

¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Aome preocupada

No es que el bebe patea muy fuerte-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Segura que no pasa nada?-

Sugura , a estado pateado ultimamente-

Solo falta media semana-

Si...ya quiero tener al bebe en mis brazos-

Me lo imagino-

¡Ay!-Dijo Alice adolorida

¿Segura que estas bien?-Dijo su madre cada vez mas preocupada

Segu...AY-Grito Alice fuerte

¡¿Que pasa?-Dijeron todos preocupados

Se me rompió la fuente...-Dijo la pelinaranja inmóvil

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡YA VOY A SER PAPÁ!<em>**

**_Yo: Pero desde hace tiempo ya sabes que vas a ser padre ¬¬ _**

**_Shun: ¡ME REFIERO A QUE YA VA A NACER!_**

**_Yo: Ahhhh asi ya te explicas mejor _**

**_Shun: ¿Sera niña o niño?_**

**_Yo: DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "La Musa"_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡EL BEBE YA VA A NACER!_**

**_Hasta la proxima _**


	49. Una Llegada

**_YA SE SABRÁ SI EL BEBE ES NIÑO O NIÑA_**

**_¡Algunos quieren saberlo ya!_**

**_Shun: ¡YO YA QUIERO SABER!_**

**_Yo: Bien ya no los dejare esperar_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Chicos hay algo que Alice quiere decirnos-Dijo Aome sonriendo<p>

¿Y que es?-Dijo Flora desconcertada

El nombre del bebe-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Ya mi madre me a estado presionando-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Es que ya lo tienes que decidir-

Ya lo hice si es Niña la llamare Mei-

¿Y si es niño?-

Taiyou-

Perfecto-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Ay...-Susurro Alice mientras se tocaba la panza

¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Aome preocupada

No es que el bebe patea muy fuerte-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Segura que no pasa nada?-

Sugura , a estado pateado ultimamente-

Solo falta media semana-

Si...ya quiero tener al bebe en mis brazos-

Me lo imagino-

¡Ay!-Dijo Alice adolorida

¿Segura que estas bien?-Dijo su madre cada vez mas preocupada

Segu...AY-Grito Alice fuerte

¡¿Que pasa?-Dijeron todos preocupados

Se me rompió la fuente...-Dijo la pelinaranja inmóvil

* * *

><p>¡Pero faltan 4 días!-Dijo Mew<p>

Parece que ya no quiere esperar...¡AY!-

Llamare una ambulancia-Dijo Klaus

¡NO HAY TIEMPO!-Grito Alice adolorida

Pero...-

¡ESTOY DANDO A LUZ! ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?!-

Súbanse a mi coche-Dijo Aome abriendo la puerta de su coche

Bien-Dijeron todos

¡ABRAN PASO EMBARAZADA DANDO A LUZ!-Grito Flora desde la ventana

¿Es necesario?-Dijo Alice respirando rápidamente

Si , así los coches se harán a un lado y podremos llegar mas rápido-

Si con eso llego al hospital bien-Dijo la pelinaranja adolorida

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Shun y Dan se estaban despidiendo ya que todos saldrían de vacaciones

¿Te iras a algún lado?-Dijo el pelinegro

A la playa con mi familia ¿y tu?-Dijo Dan

Mis padres querían ir a España -

¿Y quieres ir?-

No , no tengo ganas de ir allá ademas la familia de mi prima nos invito a pasar las vacaciones en Italia-

Ya veo...-

¿Y a donde se fueron las chicas?

No lo se , sus familias se fueron desde hace unas semanas a no se donde y ellas se fueron ayer-

¿La extrañas mucho?-

Si-

Me siento preocupado-Dijo el pelinegro un poco desconcertado mientras se tocaba el pecho

Has estado así desde hace unos meses...¿Que te esta pasando?-

No lo se pero siento que algo esta pasando es como si yo debiera de estar en se lugar-

Me preocupas Shun-

Yo también-

* * *

><p><em>En el hospital <em>

Alice estaba siendo atendida por los médicos y todos se encontraban en la sala de espera

¿Por que no nos dan noticias de Alice?-Dijo Joe preocupado

No lo se-Dijo Chan triste

En eso sonó el celular de Mew y ella contesto

Hola...estamos en el hospital , el bebe ya va a nacer...las espero-

¿Quien era?-

Runo , acaban de llegar a la tienda pero les dije lo de Alive y todas vienen en plural-

¿Todas?-Dijo Chan desconcertada

Julie y Mira vienen con ella-

Disculpen-Dijo el doctor

¿Le pasa algo malo a mi hija?-Dijo Sasuke preocupado

Tranquilo..su hija esta bien de salud al igual que el bebe-

¿Lo pondrán en la incubadora?-Dijo Aome

No sera necesario , si hubieran sid semanas antes tal vez si pero nació días antes y esta totalmente desarrollado-

Que bien-

Por cierto ¿quien es Joe Brown?-Dijo el doctor

Soy yo-Dijo el ojigris

¿Para que lo necesita?-Dijo Chan

Alice quiere que el este con ella cuando de a luz a su bebe junto con Mew-

¿Porque?-Dijo Ichigo desconcertada

Por que dice que quiere a su "hermano" con ella en ese momento-Dijo el doctor

¿Y a mi porque?-

Por que eres la única que la va a tranquilizar-

Bien entonces vamos-Dijo la pelirosa

Pónganse esto-Dijo el doctor y ellos asintieron

* * *

><p><em>En el Reclusorio de Japón <em>

Araceli se encontraba barriendo el patio y no dejaba de sonreír

Selene se llama Mew ,encontré a mi mina de oro-Reía la peliroja

Te falta ahí-Dijo una policía

_*Como fue posible que Roberta encontrara a Selene si yo misma la perdí esa noche*-Pensó la ojiverde confusa_

_Flashback_

_Araceli se encontraba en el puerto ya que quería escapar de los policías_

_Estúpido 4 mes de embarazo...si no fuera por este mocoso ya me hubieran perdido-Dijo Araceli adolorida _

_¡ AHÍ ESTA!-Gritaron los policías_

_Con esta bebe no podre avanzar...te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva por ti-Dijo la peliroja dejándola en una canasta que estaba dentro de un barco _

_¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE!-_

_¡NO TIENE A LA BEBE!-Grito otro policía_

_Me duele...-Susurro adolorida la ojiverde mientras se tocaba el vientre_

_¡Te tengo!-Dijo el policia agarrándola de las manos_

_¡ Suélteme yo...*¡NO!*-Pensó Araceli en shock y a la vez furiosa al ver que el barco en donde había colocado a la bebe se había ido_

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando te encuentre no te me volverás a ir-Dijo Araceli malignamente

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice <em>

Alice se encontraba a punto de dar a luz y se veía muy cansada

¡Ya viene!-Dijo el doctor

¡No puedo!-Grito Alice cada vez mas exhausta

¡Tu puedes!...Resiste unos minutos-Dijo Joe agarrándola de la mano

Alice escúchame...¡ ESCÚCHAME!-Grito Mew

...-

Respira ondo y piensa que en unos segundos vas a tener a tu bebe contigo-

Lo intento...¡AY!-Gritaba la pelinaranja

No lo intentes hazlo...-Dijo Mew quitandole el sudor con un

Si...Joe-Dijo Alice apretando la mano de su amigo

Tranquilízate , Mew y yo estamos aquí-

Tengo miedo-

Tu eres muy valiente Alice...en unos momentos tendrás a tu bebe en brazos-

¡AY!-

Alice ya falta poco-Dijo el doctor

Vamos Alice-

Denme sus manos-Dijo Alice

Si-

¡AYYY!-Grito la pelinaranja con todas sus fuerzas

En eso se escucho el llanto de un bebe

¡Es un varón!-Exclamo el doctor y Alice puso una gran sonrisa

Un niño muy saludable-Dijo el doctor dándole una pequeña lavada en la cabeza

Taiyou-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras recibía al pequeño en sus brazos y este estaba dejando de llorar

Taiyou tenia el pelo negro , la tez morena los ojos aun no se le veían ya que los tenia cerrado , tenia un gran parecido a su padre pero eso no le dio importancia a Alice , Joe ya estaba viendo la imagen del chico que le rompió el corazón a Alice y no pudo evitarse sentirse enojado pero sabia perfectamente que el pequeño no tenia la culpa y rápidamente le estaba agarrando cariño , Mew no sabia la razón pero sentía mucho cariño por el niño

¿Puedo?-Dijo la pelirosa

Claro...cuidado con la cabeza-Dijo Alice

Claro...Hola pequeño-Dijo Mew sonriendo dulcemente

En eso el niño estaba dejo de llorar por completo lo cual sorprendió a todos

Es un niño muy hermoso-Dijo la pelirosa mientras le entregaba al bebe

Lo se-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Bienvenido al mundo Taiyou-Dijo Joe sonriendo

Si Taiyou...Bienvenido-Dijo Alice sonriendo

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ToT...¡ES NIÑO! ¡ MI HIJO YA NACIÓ!<em>**

**_Yo: Esperemos que Taiyou no haya sacado tu amargura ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¡OYE!_**

**_Yo: Esperemos que saque la linda actitud de su madre y no la de su padre ^^_**

**_Shun: ¬w¬_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , ¡ EL BEBE ES NIÑO!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	50. Descubrimiento

_**¡EL BEBE ES UN NIÑO!**_

_**Shun: ToT ¡soy tan feliz!**_

_**Yo: Lastima que aun no te enteras u.u**_

_**Shun: ¬¬ **_

_**Yo: Ya se me cayo ^^u**_

_**Shun:¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Yo: ¡TENGO UN IMPORTANTE AVISO QUE DAR!**_

_**Shun: No es nada malo **_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en la habitacion de Alice con globos que decía "Es un niño" , unos peluches , y ropa para el bebe<p>

¡LLEGAMOS!-Exclamaron Runo , Julie y Mira

¡Shhh!-Dijeron todos

Es un niño-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Les presento a Taiyou-

Es hermoso-Dijo Runo acercándose

Por lo visto se parece mucho a Shun-Dijo Mira y Mew le dio un pequeño codazo

No importa-Dijo Alice viendo al pequeño

Después de todo Taiyou a sacado los ojos de Alice-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo ya que vio que su nieto acababa de abrir los ojos

¡Es cierto!-Exclamo Julie

Es muy lindo...-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras se acercaba al bebe

En eso el bebe empezó a mover su mano y la poso sobre la de la pelirosa lo cual extraño un poco a Flora

_*Esto es un poco inusual*-Pensó la morena _

Taiyou-Susurro la pelinaranja sonriendo y el bebe se acomodaba en el pecho de su madre dejando a ambos verse bien

Estas precioso-Dijo Alice dejando caer una lagrima de alegría

¿Como están?-Susurro Klaus entrando con un gran peluche y unos globos

¿Son para el bebe?-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida

Si-

Cuando ustedes tengan a su primer bebe quisiera imaginarme a Klaus entrando con montones de regalos-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Por ahora no hemos pensado en el bebe pero si Mew quiere capaz y lo tenemos para el próximo año-Dijo Klaus y ella se sonrojo bastante

Como el dijo aun no pensamos en tener hijos...por ahora-Dijo Mew poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

_*Realmente esta enamorada*-Penso Mira un poco triste y feliz a la vez _

¡Al fin te conocemos en persona!-Dijo Julie feliz

¡Shh!-

Ustedes deben ser Julie , Runo y Mira-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Y tu el lindo prometido de Mew-Dijo Julie

Julie...-Dijo Mew sonrojada

Por favor les pido que dejen a la paciente sola , necesita descansar-Dijo una enfermera

Si-Confirmo Alice un poco exhausta

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Shun se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a sus padres

¡Shun!-Exclamo cierta mujer

Natsuki Kazami 36 años, cabello café , ojos ambar, tez morena , tiene tres hijos con su esposo , solía ser artista y luego se dedico a ser maestra de música

Minato Kazami 38 años de edad , cabello negro , ojos cafés , tez morena , trabaja con su esposa en una productora musical

Hola-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras recibía los abrazos de su madre

Mi amor ¿como has estado?-

Bien mamá-

Sabia que tu madre reaccionaria así-Dijo Minato sonriendo

¿Y mis hermanos?-

Se adelantaron hace dos días , ya están con tu prima-

La paciencia no es su virtud-Dijo Minato sonriendo

Ademas tu padre ya le urge ir a ver a tu Tío por el partido de fútbol-

Y tu madre no se queda atrás quiere ver a tu Tía para que le enseñe a cocinar comida Italiana-

Ademas de hablar de lo que nos gusta y lo que no nos gusta de nuestros maridos-Dijo Hikari sonriendo mientras se iba

¿Que no te gusta de mi?-Dijo Minato desconcertado mientras se reía junto con su esposa

_Vuelo con destino a Italia el avión despegara en 15 minutos_

Sera mejor irnos-Dijo Minato dándole un beso a su esposa en la mejilla para después llevarse las maletas

...-

Cuéntame ¿que a pasado en todo el año que estuviste en el colegio?-Dijo Hikari sonriendo

Muchas cosas mamá...mas de las que te imaginas-Dijo el pelinegro ocultando su tristeza

Pues esas cosas me las dirás por que si no me las dices a mi se las vas a terminar por decir a tu hermana-

Cuando papá se quede viendo el partido de fútbol con mi tio te cuento , el no escucha ni ve nada mas que no sea la pantalla-Dijo Shun poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

Perfecto-Dijo Hikari riendo

* * *

><p><em>En Cafetería del Hospital <em>

Mew se encontraba tomando un cafe con Mira

Veo que estas muy enamorada de Klaus-Dijo Mira

¿Y como no estarlo?...Klaus supo sanar las heridas que causo tu hermano-

Veo que no te afecto lo que te conté-Dijo la pelinaranja cruzada de brazos

Si me dolió...-Dijo Mew seca

¿Enserio?-

¿Y porque no me dolería? , me llamo basura , insinúa que meto a cualquiera en mi cama y que juego con los sentimientos de los hombres-Dijo Mew soltando una lagrima

¿Aun sientes algo por el?-Dijo Mira ocultando su emoción

Primero déjame terminar , el cree algo que no soy y eso lastima porque tan solo pensar que alguien a quien amaste mucho piensa eso de ti es claro que duele-

No me has respondido la pregunta...¿Aun sientes algo por el?-

Si pero lo que siento es lastima y pena por el-Dijo Mew fría

¿Que? , eso no puede ser cierto-Dijo Mira en shock

Mira sale con Mint ¿por que ella si hay tantas? , me quiso lastimar saliendo con una de la personas que me a causado tanto daño , sale por despecho con ella para olvidarme-

¿Que no hiciste lo mismo con Klaus?-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Te equivocas Mira a diferencia de tu hermano Klaus estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo cuando sabia perfectamente que yo aun amaba a tu hermano-Dijo Mew seria

¿Aun lo amas verdad?-

No Mira , ya no amo a Keith-

Pero tu...-

No confundas el pasado con el presente , me hirió mucho y Klaus a estado ahí para mi y me a apoyado en todo , creyó en mis sueños ,acepto que me fuera a realizar mis sueños , rento un departamento en Paris para estar conmigo , gasto parte de sus ahorros para la propuesta de matrimonio y puso de su parte ayudándome a mejorar mi tienda y ¿Keith que hizo? me insulto y me aventó billetes como si yo fuera una prostituta-

Mew...-

El que juega con los sentimientos de las personas es tu hermano porque Mint esta enamorada de Keith y el de ella no , solo sale con ella para olvidarme y no se da cuenta de que la pueda lastimar-

No puedes estar hablando enserio...¡Tu quieres a mi hermano!

Mira mi amor por Klaus es sincero y es el único a quien yo amo-Dijo Mew

Tienes que estar confundida-

No lo estoy...dime ¿que sentiste cuando encontraste a Ace besando a otra chica hace años?-

Dolida...-

Hay heridas que no se sanan y lo que yo siento por tu hermano es rencor , decepción y odio-

No puede ser-

Mira se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y deberías apoyarme en esto-

Tu no amas a Klaus...¿que no lo ves?-

¡La que no ve lo que pasa eres tu!-Dijo Mew furiosa

Mew...-

Tu deberías apoyarme con mi boda con Klaus y no obligarme a sentir algo que hace mucho tiempo ya no siento por tu hermano...de quien estoy profundamente enamorada es de Klaus y si no lo puedes ver ese es tu problema-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose furiosa

Por accidente Klaus había escuchado la conversación y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ya que había comprobado por completo que Mew lo amaba sinceramente

* * *

><p><em>En la habitación de Alice<em>

La pelinaranja se encontraba descansando ya que después del nacimiento del bebe ella estaba muy agotada

Shun...-Susurro Alice mientras ponía una sonrisa

Tranquila Alice-Dijo Aome despertando la

¿Cuanto dormí?-Dijo la pelinaranja

Como hora y media-

¿Como esta Taiyou?-

Durmiendo pero en unos minutos tienes que darle de comer o no parara de llorar-Dijo Aome sonriendo

¿Hay noticias de mi hermana?-Dijo Alice sin fijarse que Flora iba a entrar

_*¿Alice tiene una hermana?*-Pensó Flora en shock _

Nada aun...los investigadores no pueden dar con ella sin pistas-

Si la madre de Roberta no la hubiera secuestrado Selene estaria con nosotras

No puedes cambiar algo que ya paso y ella se negó a hablar-

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaste con ella?

Ya tiene mucho tiempo...15 años-

_*Esto es muy extraño ¿Por que nadie sabe de la hermana de Alice? tengo que investigar eso*-Pensó la morena seria para después salir y choco con Mew_

Cuidado Florecita-Dijo Mew sonriendo para después ayudarla a levantarse

Gracias...oye sabes en que hospital nació Alice-

¿Para que quieres saber eso?-

Solo dime-

En el hospital general de Japón-

...-

¿Que pasa?-

Nada...necesito hablar con mis papás ¿sabes donde están?-

En casa-

Gracias-Dijo la morena yéndose

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Mint y Keith se encontraban en una casa en la playa

Es preciosa...¿Cuando llegan tus padres?-Dijo la peliazul

En dos días , no sabían en donde se había metido Mira y estaban preocupados-

¿Ya saben donde esta?-

Si , se fue con Runo y Julie de vacaciones-

Me muero por conocer a tus padres-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Y ellos a ti-Dijo Keith sonriendo mientras dejaba las maletas de Mint en la recamara de huéspedes

Me alegra que me hayas invitado-

Vas a irte a vivir conmigo en unos meses cuando ya me digan a donde me iré-

¿Cuando te lo dicen?

En menos de un mes-

Solo tendremos dos meses de vacaciones , mas vale aprovechar-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Si-

Es muy lindo el...-Dijo la peliazul pero se tropezó y cayo encima de Keith en la cama

Mar si lo...-Dijo Keith sonriendo pero la ojiazul lo beso y este se separo

¿Que pasa Keith?-

No puedo hacer esto-Dijo el ojiazul parándose

¿Por que? ¿Por que no soy Mew?-Dijo la peliazul seria

No es por eso-

¿Enserio?-Dijo Mint parándose enfrente de el

...-

No encuentro otra razón por la cual me rechaces-Dijo Mint al rubio

No por favor-

Cierra los ojos...e imagínate que soy Mew-Susurro la peliazul seductor amente

...-

Imagina que mis besos y mis caricias son de ella-Dijo Mint besando el cuello de Keith mientras le desabrochaba la camisa

No yo...-Dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos y en la peliazul vio a Mew

¿Pasa algo?-Dijo la "pelirosa" sonriendo mientras acercaba los labios de Keith a los suyos

Poco a Poco Keith no pudo resistir y termino cediendo , Mint estaba feliz ya que Keith había caído y poco a poco ambos se fueron recostando en la cama...

* * *

><p>En Casa de los Fujiwara<p>

¡¿QUE?!-Dijeron ambos padres en shock

Quiero ir a Japón por unos 3 días-

¿Por que a Japón?-Dijo Amaya un poco infartada

Sabes que no nos gusta ese lugar-Dijo Daniel molesto

Lo se-

Masquerade podría estar ahí-Dijo Amaya

Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo-

Tu no iras con ese infeliz después de todo lo que te hizo a ti y a...-Dijo Daniel furioso pero su hija lo interrumpio

¡BASTA! no me recuerdes eso-

No vas a ir y punto-

¡Tengo 17!-

Por suerte no tienes 18-Dijo Daniel serio

Me voy a Japón con o sin su permiso-

No lo harás-

Ustedes no tienen porque enojarse con esto porque yo soy la que se enojo con ustedes por ocultarme la verdad sobre Mew-

Hija...-

Enserio lamento lo que voy a decir pero me dejan ir a Japón o le cuento todo a Mew-Dijo Flora decidida

¿Nos estas amenazando?-

Si-Dijo la morena cruzada de brazos

Bien...pero si te encuentras a Masquerade y si te atreve a tocarte o lastimarte es mejor que lleves esto-Dijo Daniel sacando una pistola

¡DANIEL!-Dijo Amaya furiosa

No la necesito...yo me puedo defender sola-Dijo Flora seria

Es la única condición que te pediré para que te vayas a Japón-Dijo el moreno serio

Bien-

¡¿Que?! , de ninguna manera voy a permitir que te lleves un arma-Dijo la pelinegra molesta

La decisión ya esta tomada y no pienso discutir contigo Amaya-

Si algo le llega a pasar a Flora sera TU culpa porque Masquerade es peligroso y ten por seguro que nunca te lo perdonare-Dijo Amaya yéndose furiosa y a la vez triste

¿Sigues sabiendo como usarla?-Dijo Daniel serio

Por supuesto-Dijo Flora disparando a un jarrón en el mero centro y Amaya veía con tristeza la escena

_*Espero que Flora no ponga en peligro su vida otra vez*-Pensó la ojiverde dejando caer una lagrima _

_Días__ Después _

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡¿FLORA SABE DISPARAR?! o.O<em>**

**_Shun: ¡Exacto! ¡¿Como es posible que una chica de 17 años sepa disparar tan bien O.o_**

**_Yo: Al igual que un chico que conozco que es ninja ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Cambiando de tema ¡Taiyou saco los ojos de Alice! ToT_**

**_Yo: Si que lindura ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡No es justo yo quiero estar con ellos!_**

**_Yo: Lo se pero te vas de vacaciones con tu familia_**

**_Shun: ¡Ni siquiera sabia que tenia 2 hermanos!_**

**_Yo: Hablando de vacaciones...¡QUIERO MATAR A KEITH! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: El si se metió en problemas u.u_**

**_Yo: Cuando lo encuentre va a estar frito!_**

**_Shun: ¡ Cálmate! (lanzando le agua en la cara)_**

**_Yo: Necesitaba eso gracias_**

**_Shun: Tenias algo que avisar_**

**_Yo: ¡CIERTO!_**

**_AVISO: En dos semanas "La Musa" CUMPLE UN AÑO! , esto es mas que increíble ya que es la segunda historia que desde hace casi un año sigo actualizando!.Esperemos y "Un Nuevo Amor" también cumpla ese año pero falta mucho! Por motivo de la celebración actualizare "La Musa" el dia que cumple un año y cae en ¡ MIÉRCOLES! me infarte al verlo porque se ignifica que andaré en prisas pero si ustedes quieren que también actualice "La Musa" en viernes lo podría hacer. _**

**_Shun: Esa semana estarás muy a prisa_**

**_Yo: Ya lo creo ^^u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Keith acabas de cometer un gran error u.u_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	51. Posible Pista

_**¡EN UNA SEMANA CUMPLEAÑOS 1 AÑO "LA MUSA"!**_

_**Yo: Y por desgracia no actualizare en unas semanas TWT**_

_**Shun: ¡Tonto Internet! Siempre falla**_

_**Yo: ¡LO SE! Y ODIO QUE PASE ESO**_

_**Shun: ¿Como hasta cuando podrás actualizar?**_

_**Yo: Como en 2 semanas pero no lo se capaz y vuelve mas pronto pero no lo se u.u**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Días Después<p>

Alice se encontraba en la recamara del hospital mientras tenia a Taiyou en brazos

Ya vamos a salir del hospital y podrás conocer la casa-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras lo acurrucaba

¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Por supuesto que si-

Esta muy lindo-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Se parece a su padre-

A ambos-

Me entere de que Flora se fue a Japón-

Si apenas ayer llego-

¿Y sabes por que?-

No nos quiso decir-

Debe tener cuidado por que Masquerade puede estar ahí-

Esta armada-

¿Flora sabe usar una pistola?-Dijo Alice en shock

Nuestro padre nos quiso enseñar yo me negué al igual que mi madre pero Flora no y aprendió a usarla-

¿Flora odia mucho a Masquerade?-

Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar no por meterla en las drogas si no por algo mucho peor-

¿Y que es?-

Flora...-

Disculpe señorita pero la paciente debe alistarse para salir del hospital

¡Al fin!-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Los dejo , hasta luego Taiyou-Dijo Mew dándole un beso en la frente

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Keith se encontraba viendo el mar

Nunca me perdonare esto-Dijo el ojiazul serio

Hola amor-Dijo Mint abrazándolo de espaldas

Hola-

¿Vienes al mar conmigo?-Dijo Mint sonriendo

No lo se-

Quita ese humor tan pesimista y diviértete-Dijo Mint dejando caer la toalla para mostrar un hermoso bikini color negro con flores blancas

Yo...-

Has estado muy callado después de lo que paso entre nosotros...¿Por que?-Dijo la peliazul seria

...-

Es por ella...siempre es por ella-Dijo Mint molesta

No lo es-

¡Claro que si!...cuando me besas estoy seguro de que piensas en ella y lo mismo paso cuando hicimos el amor-Dijo Mint con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

...-

Tengo mucha razón ¿no es así?-

¿Que tengo que hacer para que no pienses eso?-

Que me beses no pensando que soy ella si no sabiendo que soy yo-Dijo Mint pegando su frente junto la de Keith

¿Nos metemos?-Dijo Keith dándole un corto beso mientras se quitaba la camisa

Si-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Italia<em>

¡GOL!-Exclamaron Minato y Diego

Nunca cambiaran-Dijo cierta pelicafe

Ya lo creo Mei -Dijo Tsuki sonriendo

Mei 33 años de edad , pelo cafe y ojos color verdes , alta y delgada , hermana menor de Tsuki , tiene una hija y es cocinera en un restaurante

Diego 36 años de edad pelo negro y ojos verdes , alto y delgado , trabaja en una empresa como financiero

Veo a tu hijo muy callado...¿Que tiene?-Dijo Mei desconcertada

No lo se ¿y tu hija?-

Se fue con tus hijos a comprar botanas para el partido-Dijo la pelicafe sonriendo

Iré a platicar con Shun no tardo-

* * *

><p><em>*Necesito oír su voz*-Pensó el pelinegro <em>

¿Pasa algo cielo?-Dijo la pelicafe

No nada-

Me dijiste que me lo dirías ya que tu padre no se despega del televisor-

Bueno si-

¿ Algún mal de amores?-

Si-

¿Es por tu novia?-

No-

¿Alguna novia que tuviste?-

Si-

Es malo querer olvidar a alguien con otra persona-

¿Tu crees?-

Si porque si la sigues amando no tiene caso que tu novia sufra por eso-

...-

¿Hace cuanto que terminaste con ella?-

Tiene ya como 9 meses-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Es mucho-

No se nada de ella-

¿Por que no le hablas?-

¿ Debería?-

Quieres saber algo de ella ¿no?-

Si-

Llama le entonces-

De acuerdo-

Mientras ayudare a mi hermana para que comamos todos mas rapido-

No creo que ellos coman-Dijo Shun sonriendo al ver a los dos mas que entusiasmados

¡ PÁSALA PÁSALA!-Decía Minato

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!-Exclamaron ambos mientras se paraban encima del sillón

¡NADA DE PIES EN EL SOFÁ!-Gritaron ambas hermanas

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Mew se encontraba paseando con Klaus

Aun no hay prisa-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Lo se pero ya quiero que seas mi esposa-Dijo el peliplata abrazándola de espaldas

Son muchas cosas y aun tenemos tiempo-

Tienes razón-Dijo Klaus dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

Tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo juntos porque me tendré que ir a París-

Yo me iré contigo-

Pero estaré estudiando mucho-

Y yo te traeré comida , y muchas rosas-Dijo Klaus dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Ya lo creo-Dijo Mew correspondiendo

En eso sonó un celular

¿Es enserio?-Dijo Mew riendo

¿Por que ahora?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

No es mio este celular-Dijo la pelirosa desconcertada

Tampoco el mio-

Contesta a ver quien es-Dijo Klaus

Bien-

_Platica Telefónica _

_¿Hola?-_

_¿Mew?-_

_¡¿Shun?!-_

_¿Que haces con el celular de Alice?-_

_Fin de la platica Telefónica _

¿Quien era?-

El padre de Taiyou-Dijo la pelirosa

¿Es el celular de Alice?-

Por lo visto si pero ahora Shun sabe que estoy con Alice-Dijo Mew seria

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Flora se encontraba saliendo del hospital de Japón

Esto es muy interesante-Dijo Flora guardando una cinta en su bolsa

¿Flora?-Dijo cierto rubio

Aléjate Masquerade-Dijo Flora seria

Cada día estas mas linda-

Y tu cada día estas mas idiota-Dijo la ojiverde seria

¿Por que no vamos a recordar viejos tiempos?-Dijo el rubio mostrando le una bolsa

Ya no tomo esas porquerías tuyas-

La ultima vez que te vi recaíste y no veo por que esta vez no-

Mi hermana ya cumplió con el dinero que yo te debía... déjanos en paz-

¿Sigues de rencorosa?-

¿Y tu crees que no?-Dijo Flora derramando una lagrima

No seas tonta de hice un favor-

No lo creo-

No seas rencorosa y vamos a mi departamento-Dijo el rubio acercándose a ella

¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-Grito Flora sacando el arma

No deberías jugar con eso-Dijo el rubio retrocediendo

Pagaras el daño que me hiciste-Dijo la morena acercándose a el mientras derramaba lagrimas

¡Fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado!-

¡El no tenia la culpa!...¡POR TUS MALDITAS DROGAS TUVE UNA ABORTO!-Grito la morena derramando lagrimas

Mira el lado positivo ya no te tendrás que cuidar para no quedar embarazada-Dijo el rubio

¡Eres un imbécil!...tu puedes tener hijos con otras mujeres pero yo ya no puedo-Dijo Flora

Basta de sentimentalismos...Dijo Masquerade quitando le el arma a Flora

...-

Adiós Flora-Dijo Masquerade apuntándole para después presionar el gatillo...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡¿MADA QUE KUA?! o.O<em>**

**_Shun: ¿Flora estaba embarazada de el? O.O_**

**_Yo: No cabe duda que la familia de Mew es una caja llena de sorpresas ^^u_**

**_Shun: ¡Tengo una pista de donde puede estar Alice!_**

**_Yo: ¿Y sabes cual es el problema?_**

**_Shun: ¿Cual?_**

**_Yo: Que tampoco sabes donde esta Mew ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡ Obtendré Pistas!_**

**_Yo: Pues ya te tardaste ¿no crees?_**

**_Shun: Si u.u_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Shun puede saber en donde esta Alice_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	52. A un paso de la Verdad

_**¡ACTUALIZANDO DESPUÉS DE CASI 2 SEMANAS!**_

_**Se siente bien poder actualizar ^^**_

_**Shun: Nos hiciste esperar mucho ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Y otra vez dices la misma tonteria...¡FUE EL INTERNET! QUE TE CAVA EN TU DIMINUTO CEREBRO!**_

_**Shun: TWT**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS Y SU ESPERA LOS DEJAMOS LEER**_

* * *

><p>Pagaras el daño que me hiciste-Dijo la morena acercándose a el mientras derramaba lagrimas<p>

¡Fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado!-

¡El no tenia la culpa!...¡POR TUS MALDITAS DROGAS TUVE UNA ABORTO!-Grito la morena derramando lagrimas

Mira el lado positivo ya no te tendrás que cuidar para no quedar embarazada-Dijo el rubio

¡Eres un imbécil!...tu puedes tener hijos con otras mujeres pero yo ya no puedo-Dijo Flora

Basta de sentimentalismos...Dijo Masquerade quitando le el arma a Flora

...-

Adiós Flora-Dijo Masquerade apuntándole para después presionar el gatillo...

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Alice se encontraba entrando a su casa en una silla de ruedas ya que a pesar de los días la pelinaranja todavía no podía estar completamente de pie

¿Ya esta lista?-Dijo la ojicafe

Mas que lista-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras habría la puerta dejando ver la recamara de Taiyou

El cuarto era color azul cielo , tenia dibujados varios animales en la pared , un pequeño tocador blanco con la pañalera y las mamilas , un gran tapete azul y una cuna blanca con cortinas del mismo color

Me encanta...quedo hermoso-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Chan lee, Joe e Ichigo lo hicieron para el bebe-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Tengo que agradecerles-Dijo Alice

Déjame ponerlo en la cuna , aun no puedes pararte del todo bien-Dijo Sasuke

De acuerdo-Dijo Alice dándole a su padre a Taiyou

¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Por favor-

Yo me quedare con mi nieto-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Bien papá-Dijo Alice yéndose con su mamá

* * *

><p>Con Mew y Klaus<p>

¿Que me quieres mostrar?-Dijo la pelirosa con una venda en la cabeza

Algo-

Por lo que me parece es una sorpresa porque siempre me vendas los ojos-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Me conoces bien-Dijo el peliplata agarrándola de la cintura

Claro que si-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo para después sentir los labios de Klaus con sus dedos y besarlo

Esta sorpresa sera muy diferente a las otras-

¿Ah si?-

Si-

¿Y de que se trata?

Míralo por ti misma-Dijo el ojiverde quitando le la venda

¿Y esto?-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras veía una gran caja de regalo que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y tenia unos huequitos

Ábrelo-

Bien pero...¡AY!-Dijo la pelirosa y al abrir la caja un perrito le salto encima

¿Te gusta?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Esta precioso-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras el cachorro le lameaba la cara

El cachorro era un pequeño labrador dorado de unos 5 meses , era macho

Se llama Loving-

Amoroso en frances-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

¿Te gusta el nombre y el cachorro?-

Me encanta...¿como supiste que amo los perros y en especial esta raza?-

No es difícil saber tus gustos de animales-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

¿Ya esta vacunado?-

Si-

¿Entrenado?-

No pero solo sabe pedir su comida y agua... podríamos entrenarlo juntos-

Me encanta la idea-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras ponía a Loving en el piso

Va monos-Dijo Klaus yéndose con Mew y el labrador los seguía muy entusiasta

* * *

><p><em>En Italia <em>

Shun se encontraba en el comedor che cando su laptob el vídeo en donde Alice le rompió el corazón

Me alegra haberla guardado-Dijo Shun mientras hacia que el vídeo se alentara

En eso el pelinegro vio a la pelirosa desde el fondo del video alado de la pared junto con Joe

¿Quien es el?-Dijo el pelinegro pero en eso se quedo en shock al ver un dije de sol que tenia colgado en el cuello pero se veía algo borroso

¡¿ES EL?!...Alice esta con Mew y tengo que averiguar en donde están-Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras le ponía pausa al vídeo

* * *

><p>En Casa de Mew<p>

Amaya se encontraba haciendo la comida

_*Espero que Flora este bien*-Pensó la pelinegra preocupada_

En eso sonó el teléfono

¿Quien sera?...¿numero desconocido?-

En eso la ojiverde quedo en shock , estaba temblando y se puso pálida y dejo caer la comida en el piso

¡¿Que pasa?!-Dijo Daniel entrando a la cocina

¡TE LO DIJE FLORA NO DEBÍA DE IR A JAPÓN!-Grito la pelinegra con lagrimas en los ojos

¡¿Que le paso?!-

¡SE ENCONTRÓ CON ESE DESGRACIADO EN JAPÓN!

¡¿Que?! ¡¿y esta bien?!-

¡No lo se! ¡¿Pero no entiendo que paso?!..._*Yo misma me encargue de quitarle esas balas_*-Dijo desesperada Amaya mientras lloraba aun mas no poder

¿Que le paso a nuestra hija?-

Esta en terapia intensiva... perdió sangre por lo que me dijo el doctor pero por suerte su sangre es muy común pero no pueden saber la gravedad del asunto si no despierta-Dijo Flora yéndose pero Daniel la agarro de la mano

¿A donde vas?-

A Japón a ver a mi hija-

Me voy contigo-

¡No!...se cumplió lo que temía de nuevo si ella se volvía a encontrar con el ,primero las drogas , la trata de blancas , el aborto que tuvo por culpa de los dulces de Masquerade y ahora esto , te quedaras con Mew y le dices que me fui con ella por unas cosas no quiero que se entere por ningun motivo que su hermana esta en el hospital ¿Te quedo claro?-Dijo Amaya fríamente

Si...-

* * *

><p><em>En las calles de España<em>

Ya me urgía salir de esas cuatro paredes-Dijo Alice

Pero aun tienes que reposar y en unas semanas podrás volver a caminar-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Gracias por estar pendiente de nosotros-

Lo hacemos con gusto , el lado positivo es que mi nieto me vera joven cuando crezca-

...-

¿Te pasa algo?-

Es que Taiyou se parece mucho a Shun-

¿Te afecta eso?-

No...de hecho me hace feliz al ver que tengo una parte de el conmigo y que realmente es mio-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Runo , Julie y Mira quieren venir al rato para verte-

Bien-

Mira quienes vienen-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Los tórtolos-Dijo la pelinaranja riendo

Si...si lo somos-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

¿De quien es esta preciosura?-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras ponía a Loving en sus piernas

Mio...Klaus me lo regalo-Dijo Mew sonriente

No pudiste escoger mejor chico , te ama y te consiente mucho Mew-Dijo Aome

Lo se-Dijo la ojiazul poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Klaus

¿Como se llama?-Dijo Aome

Loving-

¿Loving?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Amoroso en francés-Dijo Mew mientras sonreía al ver que Loving estaba lameando a Alice

Ya lo note-Dijo la pelinaranja riendo

Me encanta esta raza de perros , tienen buen olfato , son cariñosos , ayudan a mucha gente y son preciosos-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras cargaba al labrador

Por suerte aun esta chico-

Lo se pero no se ignifica que no dejara de ser lindo y adorable y de mucha ayuda también-Dijo Mew sonriente

Por cierto me entere que Flora quiere estudiar bellas artes-

Si a ella le gusta mucho , entrara a la academia de bellas artes muy pronto-

Me alegra...Por cierto ¿ya regresara del viaje?-

Si en unos dos días-

* * *

><p><em>En Japon<em>

Keith se encontraba haciendo unas compras con Mint para luego regresar a la playa pero antes de eso se estaban dirigiendo al hospital

¿Entonces tu tío esta enferma?-Dijo Keith

Si pero no es grave solo quiero ver como esta-Dijo la peliazul entrando al hospital con el rubio

¿En que cuarto esta?-

En el 215-

Perfecto-Dijo Keith sonriendo

_Minutos Después _

Iré al baño no tardo-Dijo Keith yéndose

Claro...-Dijo Mint sonriendo para después abrir la puerta y quedarse en shock al ver a Flora en esa habitación pero lo que mas la impresiono fue ver el estado en el que estaba

¿Que le paso?-Dijo Mint horrorizada

Lo que la peliazul vio fueron unos golpes que tenia en los brazos y unas vendas que cubrían todo su pecho ya que al parecer le habían enterrado algo , una venda en la cabeza y el labio todo roto

Esto es horrible pero si Flora esta en Japon entonces...-Dijo Mint preocupada pero la interrumpieron

¿Esta tu tío?-Dijo Keith sonriendo y ella cerro la puerta muy nerviosa

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: O.O<em>**

**_Shun : Dos cosas la primera...¡¿QUE LE PASO A FLORA?! Segunda... KEITH PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTA MEW_**

**_Yo: Vaya Shun nos salio inteligente Xp_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: De todos modos el no merece a Mew , y ella esta enamorada de Klaus_**

**_Shun: Pero Cuando Keith se entera de que ella se casa...¡Quiero ver eso!_**

**_Yo: Y también queremos ver tu reacción cuando sepas que tienes un hijo con Alice_**

**_Shun: LO E ESPERADO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO TWT_**

**_Yo: Pero que crees...¡FALTA MUY POCO PARA QUE SE DESCUBRA!_**

**_Shun: ¡SIII! AL FIN!_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS ,OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , KEITH PODRÍA DESCUBRIR DONDE ESTA MEW_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	53. Cerca de la verdad

_**¡KEITH PODRÍA SABER DONDE ESTA MEW!**_

_**Shun: Si es que Mint se lo permite u.u**_

_**Yo: ¡En eso tienes razón! pero por otra parte...KLAUS MERECE A MEW POR MUCHO**_

_**Shun: ¡Lo sabemos todos!**_

_**Yo: No aguanto por ver la cara de Keith cuando se entere que ella se va a casar XDDD**_

_**Shun: Todos queremos leer ese momento **_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**LOS DEJAMOS LEER**_

* * *

><p>Vamos a verlo-Dijo Keith pero Mint lo detuvo<p>

¡No!-Dijo la ojiazul

¿Por que no?-

La persona que esta ahi no es mi tio , es otra persona-

¿Quien?-

Una mujer y esta muy herida y golpeada...fue horrible-

Bien...vamos a hablar con la enfermera para que nos diga el cuarto de tu tío-

_Si...*Estuvo a punto de verla...¿Que le habrá pasado?*-Pensó Mint aliviada y desconcertada_

* * *

><p><em>En España <em>

Papá ya llegue-Dijo Mew entrando a la casa mientras loving entraba muy entusiasta y se acostaba en el piso para que le rascaran la panza

Ya esta cansado y quiere que le rasquen la pancita ¿verdad?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo mientras le rascaba la panza

Me alegro y...¿De quien es?-Dijo Daniel viendo al perro

Mio , Klaus me lo regalo-

¿Esta entrenado?-Dijo el moreno

No pero de eso nos vamos a encargar ambos-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

¿Y mi mamá?-

Se fue a Japon a ver a tu hermana-

¿Por que? ¿Le paso Algo?-Dijo Mew preocupada

No Tranquila , ya sabes como es tu madre siempre se preocupa por ustedes-

Bueno eso me tranquiliza... también vengo a recoger unas cosas , no tardo-

Tu padre y yo nos lo imaginamos un día-Dijo Daniel sonriendo

¿Que?-

Siempre quisimos que tu y mi hija terminaran casándose-

¿Enserio?-

Si...Mas vale que me la cuides Klaus, te estoy dando a mi mas grande tesoro-

Este Tranquilo , yo la amo y jamas haría algo que la lastimara-

¿Que paso?...ahora si ya seremos familia-

Si...-

Lista... va monos Loving tenemos mucho que comprarte-Dijo Mew sonriendo

* * *

><p>En Casa De Alice<p>

¿Ya mejor?-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Si , por fin salí de esas cuatro paredes-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Alice quiere visitar Barcelona-

Pero esta a 3 horas de Madrid y aun no puedes pararte-

Estaré bien papá-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿A que horas salen de Madrid?-

A las 10-

Te quiero a las 5...¿De acuerdo?-

Si papá-

Bien-

Iré a ver a Taiyou , Buenas noches-

Hasta mañana-

* * *

><p>Al Día Siguiente en Japón<p>

Ya era tarde y Amaya se encontraba en el hospital buscando la recamara de su hija

Flora-Dijo la pelinegra entrando y al verla sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas para luego acercarse a su hija

¿Mamá?-

Mira lo que ese desgraciado te hizo-

La pistola no tenia balas...¿Por que?-

Yo se las quite...pero veo que si te hirieron-

Masquerade me enterró una navaja-

¿Por que?-

Llego un momento en el que me enfurecí con el y le diría a la policía que estaba en Japón...lo busca el estado por los delitos y el vio que cuando estaba hablando por teléfono con la policía el se puso nervioso y me golpeo y me clavo la navaja-

Es un maldito...Nos regresamos a España-

Me tengo que recuperar-

Lo se y te dan de alta en tres días-

Bien..._*al menos tengo pistas de lo que estoy investigando*-_

* * *

><p><em>En Otra parte<em>

Todos se encontraban en Barcelona

¡Me encanta este lugar!-Exclamo Julie feliz

¿Por que sera?-Dijo Runo viendo a unos guapos españoles

A ti te vendría bien coquetear con alguno de ellos-Dijo Julie picara

No empieces-Dijo la peliazul ruborizada

Bueno yo si me apunto-Dijo Ichigo yéndose con un grupo de españoles

¡¿Que se cree ella?!-Dijo Julie molesta

Pues es soltera y tu tienes novio-Dijo Mew

Tu amiga no me cae muy bien-Dijo la peliplata molesta

Sigue el ejemplo de Runo , ya la perdono-

Exacto sigue mi ejemplo-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Hum...-

Ya regrese-Dijo la peliroja sonriente

¿Y que paso?-Dijo Chan

De seguro te fue muy mal-Dijo Julie sonriente

Para tu desgracia no...mira y muérete de celos-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo mientras sacaba los números de los chicos

¡Apuesto que son falsos!...Esta llamando-Dijo Julie marcando un numero

En eso sonó el celular del chico

Ya vez que no-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo

Uy que te gano Julie-Dijo Mira sonriendo

¿Que se siente?-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Me huele a pelea-Dijo Chan

No siento nada por ti pelirroja teñida-

Mi cabello es 100% natural, Barbie-

¡No me llames así!...eso dices pero se nota que es teñido-

¡Teñido el tuyo Barbie chafa!-

¡Soy 100% autentica!...¡Digo que no me llames así!-

¡BASTA!...No se van a pelear todo el viaje...¿o si?-

Hum...-

Lo considerare como un tal vez-Dijo Mira

Bueno dejemos la pelea atrás y sigamos disfrutando-Dijo Joe sonriendo

Es Julie la que empieza-Dijo Ichigo yéndose

¡Arggg!-

Bueno basta , sigamos disfrutando del paseo-Dijo Alice-

Bien-Dijeron ambas serias

Lamento que hayas visto esto Loving-Dijo Mew y el perrito solo se quitaba las patas de su carita

Mejor sigamos-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Si-

* * *

><p>En Italia<p>

Shun se encontraba en una sala de estudio intentando saber en donde estaba Alice

Mew se ve borrosa pero ese definitivamente es su cabello y ojos y de ese chico no logro verle bien la cara solo el collar

Shun te traje algo para tomar-Dijo su madre

Gracias mamá-

Estas todo el día ahí y me estas preocupando-

Lo lamento mamá , no tardare lo prometo-

Bien-Dijo la pelinegra yéndose

Si tan solo...¡ya se! aclarare a imagen para que se logre distinguir , valió la pena ir al curso de computación-

En eso el pelinegro tiro por accidente el vaso y lo derramo sobre la computadora

NO!-Grito el pelinegro al ver que la pantalla de la computadora se volvió negra

¡PRENDE , PRENDE!-Grito el pelinegro y salieron chispas de ella

¡ MALDICIÓN!... Perdí la oportunidad de encontrar a Alice-Dijo el pelinegro frustrado mientras derramaba lagrimas

_Semanas __Después_

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡NOOOO! DIJISTE QUE NOS REENCONTRARÍAMOS PRONTO TWT<em>**

**_Yo: ¡Y así va a ser! , no te desesperes , cuando menos te lo esperes encontraras el lugar en donde esta_**

**_Shun: TWT ESTUVE TAN CERCA!_**

**_Yo: Lo se u.u_**

**_Shun: Ichigo y Julie no se llevan muy bien O.o_**

**_Yo: Ya faltaba poco para que se agarraran del cabello :S_**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES ,SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿CUANDO SE REENCONTRARAN ALICE Y SHUN?!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	54. ¿Cumpleaños Compartido?

**_SHUN ARRUINO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ENCONTRAR A ALICE!_**

**_Shun: ¡ Cállate! T^T_**

**_Yo: ¡Siempre mantén tu vaso a alejado de la computadora!_**

**_Shun: YA APRENDÍ LA LECCIÓN TWT_**

**_Yo: Pero tranquilo en unos capítulos mas...aun no se pero muy pocos te reencontraras con ella y con tu hijo que vas a conocer!_**

**_Shun: ¡QUE BIEN! ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS US REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡Lo voy a matar!-Dijo Mew furiosa al ver que s hermana estaba golpeada<p>

No exageres-Dijo Flora seria

¡¿Exagerar?!...te golpeo y te clavo una navaja suerte que mi madre le quito las balas si no ahorita te estuviéramos velando-Dijo la pelirosa molesta

Ella ni le dirige una palabra a mi padre-Dijo la ojiverde

¡¿Que esperabas?! , el te dio un arma que Masquerade pudo utilizar para matarte y encima te dijo que si para irte ahí!-

...-

¡Se supone que ya le pague todo, mas bien le pague mas! y es el quien me debe NO YO-Grito la ojiazul y Klaus la agarro de los hombros por detrás

Siéntate , relájate y ya no te desesperes-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Mi cuñado tiene razón...estoy bien-Dijo Flora sonriendo

¿Por que no me avisaron a mi también?-

Estabas muy feliz y no queríamos arruinartela con esta noticia-

Que sea la ultima vez que vas a Japón-

Lo prometo-Dijo la morena sonriente

Bien-

Y por cierto...¿Quien es el?-Dijo Flora viendo a Loving

Es Loving...Klaus me lo regalo hace tres días-

Mas romántico y detallista mi cuñado no puede ser-

Tengo que entrenar a Loving...¿Vienes?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Tenemos Klaus...te veo mas tarde Flora-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Claro disfruten su paseo-Dijo la morena sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte <em>

Alice , Taiyou y Joe se encontraban paseando por el parque

Es muy lindo-Dijo Joe sonriendo

Gracias...se parece a su padre-

Alice no pongas a Shun en tu mente-

Trato...no se si pueda-

Te hizo mucho daño no se merece ni una sola lagrima tuya , ni siquiera que lo pienses-

...-

Por cierto le tengo un regalo a Taiyou-Dijo Joe sonriente

¿ Oíste? tu tío Joe tiene un regalo-Dijo Alice sonriendo le a Taiyou y este miraba a ambos con confusión

Vamos-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo mientras los llevaba debajo de un árbol para que no les diera el sol

¿Y que es el regalo?-Dijo la pelinaranja curiosa

Deja que el solito lo abra-

¿Enserio?-Dijo Alice mientras que veía que Tiayou lo intentaba rasgar pero no podía y luego mordió la cajita

Era broma... ábrelo-

Bien...Esta precioso-Dijo Alice sonriendo con ternura y nostalgia al ver un collar de oro de sol con el nombre de Taiyou

Para tu lindo sol-Dijo Joe sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Alice

Gracias...tu tío Joe te va a consentir mucho-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras le ponía el collar

Espero que cuando Chan y yo tengamos a nuestro hijo o hija le des un obsequio tan lindo como yo le di a Taiyou-

Por supuesto-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Por cierto ¿en que termino la pelea de Ichigo y Julie? , me fui a dar una vuelta con Chan-

Pues seguían discutiendo y nos tuvimos que dividir en grupos y Mew se fue con ella y luego Julie la encontró con unos chicos y se puso muy celosa al ver que ella es un poco mas coqueta que ella-

Tal vez sea un poco mas coqueta pero Ichigo si razona-Dijo Joe burlón

Ichigo a sido un gran apoyo para Mew ella misma me lo dijo , es su , mas bien era su compañera de recamara en París y me conto maravillas de ella ya casi se a convertido en su mejor amiga-

¿Celosa?-Dijo Joe sonriendo

No seas tonto , a Mew la quiero como a una hermana y ademas tu sabes que Runo y yo somos muy unidas desde niñas-

Si , yo recordaba a Runo con braquets y a Julie con lentes-

Si te oyen te matan , Julie boto todas esas fotos al igual que Runo-

Jajaja...¿Seguimos con el paseo?-

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

¡Keith!-Exclamo Mint corriendo a abrazarlo

¿Que pasa?-Dijo el ojiazul feliz y desconcertado

¡Llego!-Dijo la peliazul mostrando le un sobre

Sigo sin entender que pasa-Dijo Keith

¡Lo que me platicaste del intercambio ya te llego el sobre!-

¿Ya lo abriste?-

No , quize que tu lo hicieras primero-

Gracias...veamos a donde nos iremos-Dijo Keith abriendo el sobre

¿Y cuando nos vamos?-Dijo Mint sonriente

Nos vamos casi a finales de Octubre-Dijo el rubio sonriendo

¿A donde?-Dijo la peliazul curiosa

Aquí dice que a...Barcelona-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

¡Te juro que no la soporto!-Dijo Ichigo mientras ayudaba a Mew con un vestido

Solo es cuestión de tratarla-

Su voz me irrita , su actitud de infante me harta , que se crea el centro del universo MAS-

Tu y Julie son como el fuego y el agua-

Y tu y yo como la tela y el hilo-Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

Jajaja-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Bueno ya cambiemos de tema , ¿Me ayudaras con las invitaciones para mi cumpleaños?-

Claro que si-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente

Perfecto porque mi cumpleaños cae en Halloween-

¿Invitaras a Julie?-

Claro...quiero darle un susto-

¿Cuando cae tu cumpleaños?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

31 de Octubre-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo y Mew se quedo en shock al oir esto

_*Esto terminara muy mal*-Pensó la pelirosa _

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte<em>

¿Como puede ser su amiga?-Dijo Julie molesta

Cada quien sus gustos-Dijo Mira

Yo ya deje el pasado atrás-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Yo no-Dijo Julie molesta

Mint fue la que te corto el pelo a ti no Ichigo-Dijo la peliazul

¿Y que? es tan venenosa como su prima-

Al parecer su rivalidad no terminara bien-Dijo Mira

¡Dejemos de hablar de esa culebra! y pongámonos a hablar de mi cumpleaños

Cierto vas a cumplir 19-Dijo Runo sonriendo

¿Y como lo vas a festejar?-

Con sustos...quiero espantar a Ichigo en mi cumpleaños que me facilita mas las cosas porque es 31 de Octubre-

* * *

><p>Horas Después...<p>

¡¿COMO QUE TU CUMPLEAÑOS ES EL 31 DE OCTUBRE?!-Dijeron ambas furiosas

Sabia que esto terminaría mal-Dijo Mew cruzada de brazos

Imagínate yo que ni sabia que Ichigo cumplía el mismo día que Julie-Dijo Alice mientras cargaba a Taiyou

¡TU NO HARÁS TU FIESTA ESE DÍA!-Dijo Julie furiosa

¡¿Quieres apostar?! FRESITA-

¡FRESA TU!-

Tienen 3 meses para planear y solucionar esto-Dijo Mira

Todavía falta para el cumpleaños de ambas-

Pero parece que no les importa-Dijo Joe

Ni siquiera nos escuchan-Dijo Mew

Ambas tiene la cabeza hueca-Dijo Chan

¡OYE!-

Al parecer solo escuchan lo que quieren-Dijo Alice

¿Quieren ir a ver una película?-Dijo Chan mientras se quedaba seria al ver a ambas discutir

Claro-Dijeron todos yéndose

¡NO ES JUSTO!-Dijeron ambas furiosas

_3 Meses Después _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Esto no resulto muy bien O.o<em>**

**_Yo: Se van a terminar jalando del cabello...¡SUPER! XD_**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE?! Pensé que no estarías de acuerdo en esto_**

**_Yo: ¡Si por algo lo escribí! ademas ¿Quien no quisiera ver a Julie alborotarse el cabello en una pelea? ^^_**

**_Shun: Pues yo no pero tu si ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¡Exacto! , DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡3 MESES DESPUÉS!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	55. Felicidad y Tristezas

**_3 MESES!_**

**_¿JULIE E ICHIGO SE AGARRARAN DE LAS GREÑAS? _**

**_ESPERO QUE SI! XD_**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE HAY DE MI?! ¡¿CUANDO VERÉ A ALICE?!_**

**_Yo: A eso iba...¡YA FALTA MUY PERO MUY POCO!_**

**_Shun: ¡SI!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS_****_ SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>3 Meses Después <em>

Las vacaciones terminaron y la mayoría regreso a sus ingreso a una escuela de bellas artes ahí mismo en Madrid , era muy talentosa en el arte de la actuación y también de la investigación ya que ella tenia guardado el vídeo del día del robo de Selene lo cual encendió muchas sospechas de que Mew en realidad podría ser la hermana perdida de Alice. Julie y Runo no regresaron a Japón y se establecieron en España y abrieron una florería pero Mira tuvo que regresar a Japón por Ace y también por su hermano para no levantar sospechas. y y con gusto Aome les ayudaba tanto en su negocio como en la tienda de Mew a lo cual ella le desarrollo un cariño profundo sin saber exactamente lo que era. Alice obtuvo trabajo en un periódico como fotógrafa ,en ocasiones en revistas de moda donde ella exclusivamente fotografiaba los diseños de Mew y en las galerías aparecían varias fotos que ella había tomado. Mew había regresado a París con Ichigo y Klaus. Había evolucionado su talento cada vez mas y los críticos opinaban lo mismo al ver sus diseños y Klaus e Ichigo la acompañaban en cada momento. Ambos no podían ocultar lo emocionados que estaban por el día de su boda y ya estaban planeando la llevaron a Loving a Paris y vivía en el mismo departamento que ellos y los fines de semana se dedicaban a entrenarlo . Ichigo entro a diseño de interiores y estaba muy feliz aunque cada vez que ella y Julie se juntaban no podían ocultar su desgrado una por la otra poco faltaba para que se mataran con la mirada. Sasuke estaba muy encariñado con su nieto en parte lo cuidaba como si fuera suyo ya que aveces el recordaba a Selene y no quería que a Taiyou le pasara lo mismo que a su hija. Joe acompañaba a Chan en cada uno de sus combates en los que siempre salia victoriosa y se demostraban su amor cada momento. En Japón todo se había vuelto triste Shun por mas que intentaba enamorarse de Roberta no podía lograr sacar a Alice de la mente y del corazón tanto que estaba seguro de que debería terminar esa relación para no darle mas alas a Roberta y aun estaba frustrado al saber que arruino la única oportunidad de encontrarla. Keith estaba empezando a empacar sus cosas para emprender a Barcelona y Mint estaba encantada de irse con el pero lo que ambos no sabia es que estaban cerca de Mew y de Klaus. Dan seguía en su mismo estado por mas que sus amigos intentaban hacer que olvidara a Runo era imposible ya que el solo tenia ojos para ella y ella para el. Pero lo peor estaba por venir y nadie se lo imaginaba ya que Araceli estaba a un mes de salir...

Vamos Taiyou regala le una sonrisa a mami-Dijo Alice emocionada mientras le sacaba fotos y este lloraba

Aveces extraño que Mew lo tranquilice-Dijo Aome sonriendo mientras entraba a la recamara

¿Te cortaste el cabello?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Que tal me veo?-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Aome se habia cortado el pelo hasta los hombros y se puso rayas rubias en el cabello

Bien pero es rara verte con el pelo arriba de los hombros y ademas te ves mas joveb 5 años menos-Dijo la pelicafe sonriendo mientras Taiyou le hacia señas de cargame

¿Y tu padre?-

Salio con el padre de Joe , Klaus y Mew-Dijo Alice mientras cargaba a Taiyou

Adivina que...-Dijo Aome sonriendo mientras mostraba un sobre que parecía contener un cheque

No...-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Así es...-

¡Se vendieron mis fotos!-Dijo Alice sonriendo encantada

Así es cariño-

Esto es maravilloso , los tengo a ustedes , mi hijo , mi trabajo solo me falta...-Dijo Alice pero se entristeció

Alice...-

Hace casi un año que no lo veo-Dijo Alice derramando una lagrima

Te e dicho que lo llames y no me haces caso linda-

¿Y que caso tiene que lo llame? el esta con Roberta y eso es lo que importa-

Si me escucharas e hicieras lo que te digo no estarías tan triste-

No sigas con eso...sabes que iré con Taiyou a visitar a Runo y Julie-Dijo Alice yéndose

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Keith se encontraba empacando sus cosas con ayuda de Mint , caso toda la parte de Keith en el dormitorio de la Musa estaba vació

Ace va a extrañarte-Dijo Mint mientras cerraba la ultima maleta de Keith

Y yo a el...es una pena que mi hermana si se haya decidido quedar aqui-

Por cierto...¿Donde paso sus vacaciones?-Dijo la peliazul desconcertada

No me quiso decir nos hemos separado mucho en estos últimos meses y ya ni parecemos hermanos-

Estoy segura de que esto sera temporal y pronto volverán a ser los mismos-Dijo Mint sonriendo

¿Ya terminaste tus maletas?-

Desde ayer-

¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo Ace entrando

Es tu dormitorio claro que puedes-Dijo Keith sonriendo

Iré a despedirme de Roberta-Dijo Mint yéndose

Se te va a extrañar-

No creo que mi hermana piense lo mismo-

Tranquilo yo la cuidare en tu ausencia-

Mas te vale por que si le llega a pasar algo te las veras conmigo-

¿Y a donde te vas?-

A Barcelona-

Que casualidad Mira fue a España de vacaciones con Runo y Julie-

¿Como lo sabes?-

Lo vi en su boleto de avión antes de irse Madrid , España-

Creo que si es demasiada casualidad-

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun y Dan <em>

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la escuela cantando

_(Baby Please-Allison)_

_Quiero que bajes la guardia_  
><em>y no tengas miedo a nada<em>  
><em>que me enseñes el camino<em>  
><em>para no dejarte nunca..<em>.

_no please no_  
><em>no te vayas no...<em>

_uhh baby please_  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>solo quedate conmigo<em>  
><em>solo tu baby please<em>  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>solo quedate conmigo...<em>

_quiero saber si queda_  
><em>todavía un nosotros entre tu y yo<em>  
><em>y si lo pides<em>  
><em>yo para siempre estaré ahí<em>  
><em>por ti siempre para ti<em>

_uhh baby please_  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>solo quedate conmigo<em>  
><em>solo tu baby please<em>  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>solo quedate conmigo...<em>

_y no, moriré_  
><em>pensando en ti<em>  
><em>siempre baby...<em>

_uhh baby please_  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>solo quedate conmigo<em>  
><em>solo tu baby please<em>  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>solo quedate conmigo...<em>

_uhh baby please_  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>solo quedate conmigo<em>  
><em>solo tu baby please<em>  
><em>no te vayas por favor<em>  
><em>por que sin ti no puedo vivir...<em>

¿Como crees que estén?-Dijo el pelicafe

Me imagino que bien-Dijo Shun mientras afinaba las cuerdas

Fue una gran sorpresa para mi enterarme que Runo no iba a regresar-Dijo Dan triste

Lo mismo le pasa a Braon con Julie-

¡Pero el sabe donde esta ella!...y platican a diario por video chat , me lo a comentado varias veces-Dijo Dan triste

¿Si querías regresar con ella verdad?-

Si pero ahora no se donde rayos esta o si va volver...-

...-

¿Como vas con Roberta?-Dijo Dan cambiando de tema para no entristecerse mas

Muy mal , las cosas no están funcionando como yo lo imaginaba-

Lo lamento-

Roberta es una gran chica pero no siento ni sentiré lo mismo que ella siente por mi-

¿Tu pelinaranja favorita sigue en tu corazón?-Dijo Dan intentando sacar una sonrisa en ambos

Si te dijera que no mentiría-

En eso sonó el timbre

¿Que nos toca ahora?-

Matemáticas...-Dijo Dan

¡EL EXAMEN!-Dijeron ambos asustados y agarraron sus guitarras y salieron corriendo

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Que tenga un bonito día-Dijo Julie mientras se despedía de un cliente

El vivero no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño , había una gran variedad de flores en el lugar , el vivero era de color blanco con verde , habia unas bolsas de semillas , de tierra , abono , etc.

Julie hoy te toca comprar mas semillas de girasol-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Claro y también de rosas-Dijo Julie sonriendo

¿Tienes el cheque?-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Aquí esta-Dijo la peliplata sonriente

Hola Chicas-Dijo Flora entrando

Flora traía puesto un uniforme de escuela , una blusa blanca , una corbata roja , falda de cuadros roja con negro y su mochila morada con varias etiquetas

Hola-Dijeron ambas sonriendo

¿Por que saliste tan temprano de la escuela?-Dijo Runo

Mi maestra se enfermo y nos tocaba con ella las 2 ultimas horas-

Hola-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Hola-Dijeron las tres

¿Como están?-

Bien-

Alice ten-Dijo Julie sonriendo

¿Que es esto?-

El dinero que le debemos a tu madre por ayudarnos a comprar las macetas, tierra , abono , semillas , la comora del local TODO esta ahi-Dijo Runo

No es necesario-

No queremos parecer aprovechadas , acepta el dinero-Dijo Julie

Bien...Por cierto ya faltan unos dias para tu cumpleaños-

¡Lo se! pero no se si Ichigo este de acuerdo con las invitaciones-Dijo la peliplata molesta

¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo?-

Tenia que o Mew tal vez no vendría al igual que Klaus y los quiero a todos en mis 19-

Aww...Nuestra niña ya maduro-Dijo Runo burlona

Que graciosas...¿Creen que le guste?-Dijo Julie mostrando una invitación rosada con letras plateadas

Creo que no-Dijo Flora

¿Por que?-Dijo Alice

Me llego una copia de la invitación de Ichigo-Dijo Flora mostrando una invitación negra con letras plateadas

¡¿Es enserio?!-Dijo Julie leyendo la invitacion

¿Por el color?-Dijo Runo desconcertada

¡Si!...oh no esto no lo tolerare-Dijo la peliplata molesta

¿Que pasa?-

¡Puso Ichigo y Julie es obvio que tiene que ser Julie e Ichigio!-

Y aquí viene de nuevo...-Dijo la ojiverde molesta

¿Y tu hermana? ¿Cuando regresara de Paris?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

No lo se a estado muy ocupada ya saben eventos , cena con criticos , desfiles , materias , examenes ya saben es su ultimo año de universidad y ella quiere dar todo ahi-

Mew tiene promedio de 10 es imposible que repruebe y ademas es muy inteligente-Dijo Runo

Fue el mejor promedio en Japón-Dijo Alice

Esta comenzando una tesis y quiere su doctorado en diseño-Dijo Flora

Tu hermana es tremenda-Dijo Runo

Me da flojera da solo escuchar-Dijo Julie

Ella y Klaus estan pensando en la fecha de la boda-Dijo la morena muy emocionada

¿Eso se ignifica que ya habra boda pronto?-

Puede decirse que si-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

¿Hay algo mas?-Dijo Alice

Que...no nada-

Nos estas ocultando algo-

No claro que no-Dijo Flora nerviosa

Mew nos dijo que no te gustan las cosquillas-Dijo Runo sonriendo

No..NO-Grito la pelicafe mientras las tres le daban cosquillas

Si quieres que paremos tienes que decirnos que pasa-

¡No!-

¡Mas cosquillas!-

¡BIEN! MEW ESTA VIENDO SU VESTIDO DE NOVIA-Grito la peliacfe y todas se quedaron en shock

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡¿QUE?!<em>**

**_Shun: ¡¿YA ESTA BUSCANDO VESTIDO DE NOVIA?! O.o_**

**_Yo: Que felicidad ^^_**

**_Shun: Yo me imaginaba que ella misma se lo diseñaría_**

**_Yo: Dejala ser y que tome sus decisiones ¡se va a casar!_**

**_Shun: Perdón TWT_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡MEW ESCOGE VESTIDO YA!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	56. Mentiras

**_Yo: (Cantando) I wanna Taste the Sun cause baby I born tu run… _**

**_Shun: ¡Ya basta! _**

**_Yo: ¿Qué tiene de malo? _**

**_Shun: Que la cantas a cada rato -.-_**

**_Yo: Ay perdón ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Cantas Puras canciones de Victoria Justice _**

**_Yo: ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Me gustan mucho sus canciones n.n_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En Paris <em>

Mew e Ichigo se encontraban en una tienda de vestidos de novia

¡Te ves hermosa!-Dijo Ichigo Feliz

¿Enserio lo crees?-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo mientras se veía al espejo

Mew traía puesto un lindo vestido de novia strapple que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, la parte de abajo del vestido estaba leve alborotado y la de arriba normal

Ahora nos falta tu trajecito para tu noche de bodas-Dijo la ojicafe picara

¡ICHIGO!-Grito la pelirosa totalmente roja

Bien me callo-

Gracias-

¿Cuándo regresaremos a España?-

Aun no lo se preguntale a tu mamá que no me deja de mandar tarea-

No es tanto lo que te marca-

15 investigaciones, 10 páginas de matemáticas y 35 diseños a la semana ¿te parece poco?

Bueno tal vez sea exigente pero es una excelente maestra-

¿Crees que Julie haya visto la invitación?-

Si y me hubiera encantado ver su cara al ver la invitación-

Julie detesta el negro-

¿Y por que crees que escogí ese color para la invitación?-

Jajaja- Reía Mew

¿Ya tienes tu disfraz para la fiesta?-

No es lo que estoy pensando… ¿Y tú?

Tampoco por eso ya me quiero ir a España para ir a Barcelona y comprar en la tienda de disfraces-

¿Y por qué en Barcelona y no en Madrid?-

Porque la tienda de disfraces de Barcelona es mas grande y tiene mas disfraces-Diijo Ichigo sonriendo

En eso el celular de Mew sono

¿De quién es el mensaje?-

De Klaus-

¿Y qué dice?-

Que me tiene una sorpresa porque ya cumpliremos 11 meses-

Aww que tierno ya casi un año-

Nos conocemos muy bien desde niños, sabemos que nos gusta y que no-

Como si lo conocieras de toda la vida-

Podría decirse que si…yo también le tengo una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Klaus es afortunado de tenerte-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

No Ichigo…Yo soy afortunada por tenerlo a él-

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

¡¿Cómo que ya está viendo vestidos de novia?!-Dijo Julie

Eso me conto Mew-

¡Yo quería acompañarla también a ver los vestidos!-Dijo la peliplata molesta

Vendrá a probarse más aquí-

Julie no empieces a hacer berrinche-

¡Yo no hago berrinche!-

Mejor enfócate solo en tu fiesta-Dijo Runo

Dirán en la de Ichigo y mia-

Lo que sea-

¿Alguien ya tiene disfraz?-Dijo la peliplata

Yo ya-Dijeron Runo Alice y Flora

Mis padres ya la tienen también y por supuesto que también Taiyou-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Los míos igual-Dijo Flora

Yo no pero luego veré que me pondré-

* * *

><p>En Japon<p>

Keith se encontraba despidiendose de sus amigos junto con Mint

Buen viaje-Dijo Ace sonriendo

Gracias...¿Y mi hermana?-Dijo el ojiazul

No quiso venir-Dijo Dan serio

Me lo suponia...-

Ya veras que luego las cosas mejoraran-Dijo Shun

Yo espero lo mismo de ti-Dijo el rubio serio viendo a la pelirroja a lo cual el pelinegro no entendio pero Roberta si

Mi amor el vuelo sale en 1 hora y el aeropuerto esta a 30 minutos-

Bien...no olviden de conectarse para hablar-Dijo el rubio sonriendo

Por supuesto-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras Roberta se ponia seria y se iba

* * *

><p><em>Horas Despues en España<em>

Mew se encontraba en su departamento preparando una romantica cena para Klaus y ella , unas velas y una deliciosa comida

Ya esta la lasaña-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras se ponia unos guantes y sacaba la lasaña

Después de terminar de poner la mesa se quito el delantal , se peino , se puso perfume y se puso un sencillo vestido color blanco con tirantes y le llegaba hasta las rodillas

Mew ya llegue-Dijo Klaus con un ramo de rosas rojas y algo mas que ocultaba detrás de el

Hola-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras iba y le daba un dulce beso en los labios

¿Cocinaste?-Dijo el peliplata sonriendo con ternura mientras veía la mesa preparada

Si , lasaña...¿Te gusta?-

Me encanta... Aquí tienes-Dijo Klaus dándole el ramo

Gracias...-Dijo la pelirosa

Y adivina que mas te tengo-Dijo sonriendo

¿Que?-Dijo la pelirosa

Velo por ti mismo-Dijo Klaus mientras le daba un pase

¿Y esto?-

Te quieren entrevistar para la revista de modas mas importante de Paris-

¡¿QUE?! pero como-Dijo Mew emocionada

Digamos que convencí a los editores para entrevistarte-

¡¿Enserio?!-

Tanto que te darán 6 paginas o mas-

¡Klaus muchas gracias!-Dijo la pelirosa abrazándolo

¿Ahora me dirás que tienes?-

_*¡¿Como se dio cuenta?!*_...¿A que te refieres?-

Te conozco muy bien...¿Que te sucede?

Es que no quisiera que pensaras o te sintieras mal-Dijo la pelirosa

Cuéntame...-

Hoy Ichigo me acompaño a probarme los vestidos de novia...y cuando me los vi puestos sentí pánico...-

¿No estas segura de querer casarte conmigo?-

Por supuesto que estoy segura...yo sentí pánico pero te recordé y ya no sentía pánico-

Me asustaste-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Ven-Dijo Mew mientras lo llevaba a la mesa mientras servia dos copas de vino

Tu no tomas-

Pero este es un momento especial...Feliz Aniversario Klaus-Dijo Mew sonriendo le dulcemente

Feliz Aniversario Mew-Dijo Klaus mientras ambos brindaban

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Hiroto se encontraba visitando a Araceli

¿Y ese milagro?-Dijo la pelirroja seria

Quise venir a despedirme-

¿Ya te vas a ver a tu esposa e hijos?-

Si...junto con Roberta-

¡Tu no te llevaras a mi hija!-

Ahora resulta que es tu hija , nunca te interesaste en ella-Dijo el ojiazul furioso

¿Y tu que? Roberta tuvo una dura infancia sin sus padres por que tu muy a gusto con tu esposa mientras ella estaba con sus primas-

Espero y no le hayas metido veneno a nuestra hija para contagiar le la maldad a ellas-

Quien sabe...tal vez si-

Te aviso que Roberta se ira conmigo y nunca volveras a hacerle daño-

¡Ella se queda!-

No puedes...ya tengo la patria potestad-Dijo Hiroto dándole una copia de un documento legal

¡Desgraciado!-

Nunca volverás a lastimarla-Dijo el ojiazul dándose la vuelta para irse

¡No te la puedes llevar!-

Es mi hija tengo todo el derecho-

¿Y se puede saber quien rayos te dijo que TU eres el padre?-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y el ojiazul se quedo en shock

¡¿Que dices?!-Dijo Hiroto molesto

Que como puedes saber si Roberta es tu hija si yo NUNCA te lo dije-

¡Ella es mi hija no digas mentiras!...A sacado mis ojos-Dijo Hiroto profundamente dolido

Que casualidad...Sasuke también los tiene azules-Dijo Araceli sonriendo

¡Me estas diciendo puras mentiras!-

Acéptalo Sasuke es el PADRE de Roberta-Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo cínica mente

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: ¡¿QUE QUE WHAT?! O.o<em>**

**_Shun: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿ENTONCES SI SALÍ CON LA HERMANA DE ALICE?! o.O_**

**_Yo: ¡¿SOLO ESO TE IMPORTA?! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿ROBERTA ES LA MEDIA HERMANA DE ALICE Y MEW?!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	57. La verdad Sale a La Luz

**_¡¿ROBERTA ES MEDIA HERMANA DE ALICE Y MEW?! O.o_**

**_Shun: ¡ME NIEGO A QUE SEA SU HERMANA! NO PUDE SALIR CON ELLA! T^T_**

**_Yo: ¡Mujeriego! lo único que faltaba es que salieras con Mew y ahora si serias un completo mujeriego!_**

**_Shun: Yo no sabia T^T_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>No me gustan tus mentiras-Dijo Hiroto molesto<p>

No es mentira chulo-Dijo Araceli sonriendo

¡¿POR QUE ME HICISTE CREER QUE ERA MI HIJA?!-Grito

Me gusta ver a las personas sufrir-Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

Me haré un examen de ADN con Roberta para ver si es cierto lo que dices-

_*Ya dudo...Perfecto*_...Cuando veas el resultado veras que Roberta NO ES TU HIJA-

Tiene que serlo...-Dijo el ojiazul dejando caer varias lagrimas

Se acabo el Tiempo-Dijo la oficial

Si...-Dijo Hiroto yéndose totalmente destrozado

_*Conociendo a Hiroto no se hará la prueba...tal vez si pero no se atreverá a ver el resultado lo que hará que se aleje de Roberta y ella termine viniendo hacia mi...no cabe duda que GRAN IDEA TUVE*-Pensó la ojiverde Riendo _

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente <em>

Keith y Mint se encontraban en un departamento espacioso , color amarillo con muebles color negro , una cocina , 1 baño , sala , una recamara y una bella vista

Esta preciosa-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Lo esta...hay mucho que empacar-

¿Que te parece si dejamos las cosas para después?-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo mientras ponía sus brazos al rededor de su cuello

Acabamos de llegar-

Vamos Keith no seas así-Dijo Mint cruzada de brazos

¿ Así como?-

Si no quieres hacer de nuevo el amor conmigo solo dilo NO-Dijo la peliazul

Mint no es eso...-

¡¿Y QUE ES?!...Yo quisiera que cuando estés conmigo no pienses en ella si no en mi-Dijo la ojiazul derramando una lagrima

No digas eso-

¡Es la verdad!...sabes que daré un paseo para conocer mejor Barcelona , adiós-Dijo Mint yéndose molesta

Ella Tiene razón...tengo que sacar de mi cabeza a Mew-Dijo el Rubio triste mientras sacaba una foto oculta en su maleta de la pelirosa

* * *

><p><em>En París <em>

Mew se encontraba con una reportera de la revista y la estaban entrevistando

Dinos ¿Quien es la persona que mas te a apoyado en tu carrera?-

Mi familia , ellos siempre han estado ahí cuando yo los necesito y mi novio también me a apoyado mucho en esto-

¿Desde cuando salen?-

Acabamos de cumplir los 11 meses y ya nos vamos a casar dentro de poco-

¿11 meses no les parece algo apresurado?-

Nos conocemos desde que eramos unos niños y nos conocemos muy bien no hay nada que no sepamos uno del otro-

Retiro lo que dije...Dinos ¿Que se siente ser llamada como una de las mejores diseñadoras de Paris-

¿Me llaman así? no lo sabia-Dijo Mew riendo y Klaus solo se dedicaba a sonreír le

Jajaja-

Yo creo que es un gran honor , era mi sueño desde niña y me e dedicado toda la vida a crear y diseñar y nunca me imagine llegar tan alto pero con esfuerzo todo se puedo-

Una Ultima pregunta Mew ¿Tienes otro talento ademas del diseño?-

Canto , toco y compongo algunas canciones-

Perfecto , Muchas Gracias Mew la revista saldrá en 3 semanas-

Gracias-

Felicidades-Dijo Klaus abrazándola

Soy Muy Feliz-

¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a algún lugar para celebrar?-

Si estas tu todo esta perfecto-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo mientras se iba con Klaus

Por cierto ya en dos días es el cumpleaños de Ichigo-

Lo se y no e escogido disfraz-

Por cierto ten-Dijo Klaus sonriendo mientras le daba un sobre

¿Y ahora que tramas?...Los boletos para España-Dijo Mew emocionada

Vamos al aeropuerto ahora-

¿Pero las maletas? ¿Y la comida?

Las maletas ya están en la camioneta , falta 1 hora para el vuelo y comeremos en el aeropuerto-

¿E Ichigo?-

En la camioneta esperándonos-

Gracias-Dijo Mew sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En España <em>

Sonríe Taiyou , regala le una sonrisa a mamá-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras le tomaba fotos a su hijo mientras jugaba con sus juguetes

Alice te llaman del trabajo-Dijo Aome sonriendo mientras le daba el teléfono

_Platica Telefónica _

_Hola Jefe-_

_Alice quiero felicitarte por las fotos y el reportaje que salio en el periódico a la gente le a gustado-_

_Muchas Gracias...¿Solo me a llamado para felicitarme?-_

_Si y no...David quiere saber si le aceptas la invitación a cenar-_

_No puedo-_

_Eso dijiste las ultimas 3 veces..tienes que buscarte otro pretexto-_

_No quiero ser tan directa con el pero si e sido honesta ahora solo me ocupo de mi hijo-_

_No le hagas esto es un buen chico y le gustas mucho , no le importa si eres madre soltera-_

_No se si estoy lista para comenzar una relacion-_

_Que yo tenga entendido ya llevas 1 año despues de haber terminado con el padre de tu hijo-_

_De hecho apenas se va a cumplir un año-_

_Alice date una oportunidad-_

_Supongo que tiene la razon..Digale a David que estare en el restaurate a las 8-_

_Al fin...con gusto se lo dire_

_Hasta luego jefe-_

_Que tenga un lindo dia Alice-_

_Igual...-_

_Fin de la PLatica Telefonica_

Entonces...¿Si hay cita?-Dijo Aome sonriendo picaramente y Taiyou imitaba a su abuela

Si-

¡Ya era hora!-Dijo la pelinaranja abrazandola

Supongo que si...-Dijo Alice

* * *

><p>En Japon<p>

Roberta se encontraba en su recamara componiendo pero alguien rompio su concentracion

¡No! ya me habia inspirado...Masquerade ¿Que quieres?-Dijo la pelirroja seria

Se me hace dificil reconocerte ya que volviste a tu cabello normal-

Vete antes de que me enoje-

En eso el pelinegro se quedo a escuchar

¿Tienes miedo a que alguien nos escuche de nuevo?-

La verdad si...¡Keith sabe la verdad por tu culpa!

_*¿Que verdad?*-Penso el pelinegro desconcertado_

¿Y es mi culpa? puedes haber cambiado mucho por Shun pero por dentro sigues siendo mi prima perversa y de malos sentimientos-

Eso me lo metio mi madre-

Pues si...antes no eras venenosa y luego si y ahora ¿Quieres volver a ser la misma que eras de Pequeña Roberta? no me hagas reir-

¡VETE!-

Algun dia Keith hablara y Shun se enterara-

¡Todo es tu culpa!-

¡No fue mi culpa que envenenaras a Runo sabiendo que a la que querias matar era a Alice!-Dijo Masquerade furioso y Shun se quedo en shock

¡Pero tu me diste el veneno!-

¡Mentira! que me hayas contado lo que planeabas no tiene nada que ver conmigo y yo nunca conseguiria un veneno tan potente!-

¡Tu me arruinas la vida! ¡Todo lo que me pasa es por tu culpa!-

¡Mi culpa?, ¡Yo no fui el que planeo drogar a Alice para quitarle casi toda la ropa para que Shun pensara que Alice se habia acostado conmigo!-Grito Masquerade furioso y Shun se quedo helado

¿Eso es verdad Roberta?-Dijo Shun apareciendo

Shun...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: O.O OMG!<em>**

**_Shun: ¡AL FIN POR FIN YA ERA HORA!_**

**_Yo: ¿Ahora si me creen que Shun ya esta cerca de reencontrarse con Alice y conocer a su hijo? ;)_**

**_Shun: T^T espere tanto por este momento_**

**_Yo:Pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por Roberta :/_**

**_Shun: Pues si un poco...pero lo que no me queda claro es que la madre de Roberta dijo que tuvo una gran idea_**

**_Yo. ^^U_**

**_Shun: ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ROBERTA..._**

**_Yo:DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ¡YA SE DESCUBRIÓ LA VERDAD!_**

**_Shun: ¡LICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	58. Volviendo a la maldad

**_¡ALICE TIENE UNA CITA!_**

**_Shun: ¡ CÁLLATE!_**

**_Yo: ¡Y no es contigo! _**

**_Shun: Ò.Ó ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION QUIEN ES ESE TAL DAVID_**

**_Yo: ¡Lo sabras cuando tengan su cita!_**

**_Shun ¬w¬_**

**_Yo: Por otro lado ¡SHUN YA DESCUBRIÓ LA VERDAD!...¿Como que te tardaste un poco no? ¬¬u_**

**_Shun: ¡POR QUE SERA! (Viendome)_**

**_Yo: ¡Aqui no señalamos culpables _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Shun todo esto tiene una explicación...-Dijo Roberta<p>

¡ME ENGAÑASTE!-Grito el pelinegro

No Shun te a dicho toda la verdad y tu como blanca paloma que le crees...¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE ENGAÑO IDIOTA!-

¡ CÁLLATE!...Shun te lo puedo explicar-

¡ PERDÍ A ALICE POR TU TONTO JUEGO! Y AHORA NO SE EN DONDE ESTA-

Shun...-

¡NO ME TOQUES!...¡Le di la espalda y la insulte y por eso se fue!-Dijo Shun apretando el puño

...-

Ella solo quería protegerme...¡DE TI!-

Shun déjame explicarte-

¡NO HABLES!-

Ella no te ama como yo-

¡No sabes que es amar!...ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me quieras-

Shun...-

Me largo de aquí...y es enserio ¡me largo para buscar a Alice!-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose furioso

Mira el lado positivo...es la relacion mas larga que has tenido-Dijo el rubio riendose

¡ CÁLLATE!-Grito la peliroja aventándole sus cosas-

¡Cuidado!-

TU PRESENCIA ARRUINA MI FELICIDAD JUSTO COMO LO HACE MI MADRE-Grito la ojiazul llorando

Pues que pena...tu madre saldrá pronto de la cárcel-

¿Que?-Dijo Roberta en shock

¿Tu papi no te lo dijo? que mal-Dijo Masquerade

¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? ¡QUE TIENE ALICE QUE YO NO!-

No lo se y ni me importa tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo el rubio yéndose

Supongo que tendré que aceptar la oferta de mi padre e irme con el a empezar de cero-

* * *

><p><em>En España <em>

Era de Noche y Alice se estaba arreglando

Saben que mejor cancelo-Dijo Alice agarrando el teléfono pero Julie se lo quito

¡NO!-

Pero Julie-

Tienes que salir con personas Alice , no solo enfocarte en Shun-Dijo Runo

Es que no puedo...-Dijo Alice sentándose en su cama

Ya se va a cumplir 1 año y el aun esta con Roberta...¿Por que quieres seguir sufriendo?-Dijo Julie

No lo se...-

Mejor vístete porque David no tardara en llegar y no querrás hacerlo esperar ¿o si?-Dijo Chan

¿Quien no quiere hacer esperar a quien?-Dijo cierta pelirosa entrando con Ichigo

¡Chicas!-Dijeron todas

¿Vas a una cita?-Dijo la peliroja

Si...-

¿Y con quien?-Dijo Mew curiosa

Con un compañero de trabajo-Dijo Alice

¿Y esta guapo?-Dijo Ichigo picara

¡Ese es mi trabajo fresa!-Dijo Julie

Ya decía que era raro que no pelearan-Dijo Chan

Solo es curiosidad...¿Problema?-Dijo la ojicafe molesta

Si...¡Me cansa que te hagas la chica fresa y coqueta!-

Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia-

¡¿ENVIDIA YO DE TI?!-Grito la peliplata furiosa

Me voy a cambiar-Dijo Alice metiéndose al baño

Como soy soltera puedo coquetear y salir con cualquier chico-

¡En tus sueños! cuando yo era soltera salia con 20 chicos al mes!-Dijo la morena furiosa

¿Que crees? 21 al mes-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo

¡ARGG!-

¡Loving!-Dijo Mew mientras silbaba

¡Guaf!-Decía el ya no tan pequeño

Wow a crecido-

Un poco...¿Verdad?-Dijo Mew sonriendo al ver que loving ya le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas

¿Lo entrenaste con Klaus?-Dijo Runo

Si...ya estamos terminando , es un perro muy obediente-Dijo Mew sonriendo y el labrador solo movía su colita y luego se acostaba para que le rescaran la panza

Pero siempre pedirán que le rasquen-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Ya estoy lista...-Dijo Alice saliendo

Te ves muy linda-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Alice traía puesta una blusa blanca con botones, un pantalón negro de mezclilla , unos aretes negros en forma de una pequeña mariposa , una pulseras de aros blancos , se amarro el pelo en una cola de lado y se puso un fleco tipo Ariel

Gracias...-

Alice , David ya esta abajo esperándote-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Si...las veo luego-

Hay nos cuenta como nos fue en tu cita-Dijo Julie coqueta

Claro...Mamá vuelve en seguida-Dijo Alice dándole un beso a su hijo para después irse

Ichigo necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Julie mientras le mostraba el diseño de la invitacion que Ichigo mando a hacer-

¿Te gusto?-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo

¡Obviamente no! estas están mas femeninas-Dijo Julie mostrando la suya

¿Acaso vamos a la fiesta de una niña de 5 ÑOS-

¡CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE!-Grito la peliplata

¡Basta!...tengo una idea , manden las invitaciones por separado , Ichigo a sus amigos y Julie a los suyos Y YA DEJAN DE PELEAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ-Dijo Mew harta

Buena idea-

Mañana es su fiesta y no e conseguido mi disfraz-Dijo Mew

Yo lo comprare mañana-Dijo Julie

¿Te vestirás de niña caprichosa?-Dijo Ichigo

¡ARGG!-

Saben que...¡Asi esta mucho mejor!-Dijo Chan metiendo les pastelillos en la boca a ambas

Eres un genio-Dijo Mew

En eso Taiyou empezó a llorar-

¡Vean lo que hacen sus ruidos!...ven aqui Taiyou-Dijo la pelirosa agarrando al bebe en sus brazos para comenzar a arrullarlo

¡Guaf!-Dijo Loving acercándose con curiosidad a ver al bebe

¿Quieres verlo?-Dijo Mew acercando a Taiyou para que Loving lo viera

Que lindos-Dijo Chan sonriendo

El es Taiyou-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras el niño tocaba la cabeza de Loving

Algo me dicen que se llevaran muy bien-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Roberta se encontraba afuera de del instituto con todo y maletas

¿Porque no llega?-Dijo la peliroja preocupuada

Roberta...¿Que haces aquí afuera?-Dijo Hiroto serio y desconcertado

Quiero irme contigo-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

Roberta no puedo hacerlo...-

¡¿Por que?! yo si quiero irme y conocer a mis hermanos y a tu esposa-

Pero ya me arrepentí-

¿Que? por que-Dijo la ojiazul confusa

Por que ahora soy yo quien no quiere que los conozcas-

Papá...-

¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!-Grito el ojiazul y Roberta se quedo asustada

¡BIEN! NO QUIERO VERTE OTRA VEZ-Grito la peliroja yéndose muy triste pero sin que lo notara su padre le había quitado unos cabellos

Por favor espero que Araceli haya mentido...-

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Después <em>

Roberta se encontraba caminando por las calles muy triste

¿La nena esta triste?-

Pensé que saldrías en semanas-Dijo la peliroja cruzada de brazos

¿Te sorprende?-

No tanto...aceptare tu oferta-

Me parece bien...pronto encontraras a Alice y la destruiras-

Si...mamá-Dijo Roberta sonriendo mientras Araceli se quitaba su gorra

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: O.o ¡¿YA SALIO?!<em>**

**_Yo: Y SE QUIERE VENGAR DE ALICE _**

**_Shun: ¡¿CUANDO LA ENCONTRARE?!_**

**_Yo: No te preocupes por que cada vez falta menos ;)_**

**_Shun: ¡SI! ¡Y CUANDO SABREMOS QUIEN ES ESE?! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: En el próximo capitulo_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿Como le ira a Alice en su cita?!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	59. ¿Una nueva oportunidad?

**_¡ROBERTA SE VA AL LADO OSCURO DE NUEVO! :O_**

**_Shun: Me sonó a Star Wars ^^u_**

**_Yo: ¡A mi también! Shun...Yo soy tu hermana (sonando oscura)_**

**_Shun: ¡NO! T^T QUE TORTURA_**

**_Yo: ¿Perdon? ¬¬*_**

**_Shun: Quize decir...A LEER_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

2 jovenes se encontraban caminando por las calles de España , ambos se estaban diviertiendo

Gracias por la cena-Dijo Alice sonriendo

De nada...-

David 20 años de edad cabello negro de ojos color cae marrón , moreno , alto y muy y fotografo del periodico de España desde hace 3 años . Un hombre entusiasta , amigable y todo un caballero-

Realmente gracias...necesitaba salir con alguien para distraerme de todo-

Y Gracias por aceptar mi invitación a cenar finalmente...-

Lamento si tarde mucho en responder a la invitación-

Lo importante es que ya lo hiciste-Dijo David sonriendo

...-

¿Cuantos meses tiene Taiyou?-

Va a cumplir los 5 meses-

Y tu cumpliras tus 20 años en unas semanas-Dijo David sonriendo

Wow...como pasa el tiempo-

¿Por que dice eso?-

El padre de Taiyou...ya se va a cumplir un año desde que deje de verlo-Dijo la pelinaranja triste

Yo creo que eso es lo mejor , alejarte de las personas que te hacen sufrir-

...-

El es un idiota...si yo hubiera estado en su lugar nunca te hubiera dejado ir y menos sabiendo que esperabas un hijo-Dijo David acariciándole la mejilla

Pues...el nunca se entero-

¿Que?...Alice es enserio-Dijo el moreno serio

El estaba con su nueva novia y no pensaba decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo-

Pero el tenia todo el derecho de saberlo-

Yo no quise que se enterara-

Yo me enojaría si me ocultaran que soy padre , perderme la infancia de mi hijo-

¿ Podríamos cambiar de tema? no me siento cómoda hablando del padre de mi hijo-

Claro...por cierto le compre esto a Taiyou , espero que le guste-Dijo David mostrando le un pequeño peluche de elefante

Esta precioso...Gracias-

Oye me preguntaba si tal vez...un día que no estemos ocupados tal vez tu y yo-Dijo el pelinegro sonrojado pero Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla

¿Repetir la cita?...Me encantaría-

Gracias...-

Bueno , tengo que ver a Taiyou...buenas noches-Dijo Alice entrando a su casa

Buenas noches-

_*Me divertí...*Penso la pelinaranja sonriendo_

YAHOOOO-Se oía gritar a alguien de la emoción desde afuera

Jajaja-Reía Alice

* * *

><p>En Japon<p>

Roberta y su madre se encontraban en un salón de belleza

Vaya...al fin te desiste de lo pelirroja hija-Dijo Arecil sonriendo

Lo mismo digo de ti-

Roberta se había teñido el pelo de color negro, se había puesto un fleco y su madre se había teñido el pelo de Rubio y se lo corto hasta arriba de los hombros y se veía muy hermosa y le resaltaban los ojos

¿Quieres hablarle a tu padre?-Dijo Areceli dándole su celular

No...Pero ¿por que no hacerlo sufrir?-Dijo Roberta sonriendo mientras agarraba el celular de su madre

Esa es mi hija-

Le dejare un mensaje de voz...Hiroto soy Roberta solo quería decirte que me largare de aquí con mi madre y que NUNCA me volverás a ver en la vida ¿eso es lo que querías no? que yo me acercara a mi madre y me olvide de ti ¿Que crees? funciono...solo te diré que espero no volver a verte -Dijo Roberta colgando

Bien hecho-

Al Grano ¿Donde esta Alice?-Dijo la pelinegra furiosa

Te lo diré si me dices...¡Quien es la hermana de Alice!-Dijo Araceli molesta

_Flashback_

_¿Quien se fijaría en alguien como tu?...Shun tiene que estar ciego para salir con una BASURA como tu-_

_¡¿POR QUE NO SECUESTRASTE A ALICE EN VEZ DE MEW?-Grito Roberta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con las manos_

_¡¿La encontraste?-Dijo Araceli impactada por la noticia_

_Yo...-Dijo la peliroja cortante ya que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo al revelar que había encontrado a la hermana de Alice_

_Se acabo el tiempo-Dijo el policía_

_¡NO!...¡DIME DONDE ESTA!-Grito Araceli con rabia mientras le enterraba sus uñas en el brazo de Roberta_

_¡Ayy!-Grito la ojiazul adolorida_

_Fin del flashback_

Eres tan predecible mamá, ella es la hermana de Alice , Mew Fujiwara-Dijo la ojiazul dándole una revista de modas en donde aparecía ella

Perfecto-

* * *

><p><em>En España <em>

Mew se encontraba llegando al departamento

Klaus ya llegue-Dijo Mew sentándose en la cama

Ya voy-

_*Me alegra que Alice se este dando otra oportunidad con alguien mas*-_

Pensé que tardarías un poco mas-Dijo el peliplata entrando a la recamara

Ahhh...-Dijo la pelirosa al ver a Klaus vestido con su pantalon , una tualla en en su cuello pero no tenia la camisa lo cual mostraba los musculos de este

¿Que pasa?-

Ponte una camisa-Dijo la ojiazul sonrojada

¿Te molesta?-

Para nada...¡DIGO NO PERO SI ES UN POCO INCOMODO!-Dijo Mew exaltada por lo que dijo

Jajaja-

¿De que te ríes?-Dijo Mew cruzada de brazos

De tu expresión al verme sin camisa-

No es mi culpa que mi prometido tenga tan buena figura-Dijo Mew sonriendo y estaba un poco sonrojada

¿Admites que soy atractivo?-Dijo Klaus acercandose a ella

¿Cuando dije que no?-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras encerraba el cuello de Klaus en sus brazos y le daba un dulce beso

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta , cayeron rendidos a la cama , Klaus le estaba desabrochando lentamente la blusa pero...en eso sonó el timbre

No puede ser-Dijo Klaus riendo

¡¿Quien?!-Dijo Mew quien no podía parar de reír mientras se abrochaba la blusa

¡Soy yo Flora!-

Me iré al baño y me pondré la camisa-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Mejor-Dijo Mew dándole un beso y ella se fue a abrir la puerta

¡¿Cuando pensabas decirme que estabas aquí?!-Dijo Flora emocionada mientras la abrazaba

Mañana por que ya son las 12 de la noche y llegamos hace 1 hora... Deberías estar durmiendo tienes clases mañana-Dijo Mew

No pude aguantarme las ganas-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

¿Como supiste?-

Mi mamá y yo fuimos a visitar a Aome y pues ella nos contó-

Ya veo-

Por cierto te recuerdo que en dos días es el cumpleaños de Ichigo y Julie-

Y no e comprado un disfraz-

Que raro pensé que tu lo diseñarías-

No creo que con 2 días me baste...¿O tal vez si? , lo siento no estoy inspirada-

Deberías acompañar a Ichigo , Ira a ver disfraces a Barcelona en dos dias-

Pero Barcelona queda a casi 3 horas de aquí-

Pero ahí hay buenos disfraces-

Pero por que en dos días su cumpleaños es exactamente en 2 DÍAS-

Por que Julie y ella tienen que ver lo de la fiesta mañana-

Pues si no queda mas remedio-Dijo la pelirosa resignada

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice <em>

Alice se encontraba durmiendo a Taiyou , lo acurrucaba en sus brazos y le cantaba. Taiyou solo escuchaba la hermosa voz de su madre y como lo acariciaba lo cual hacia que se durmiera rápidamente

_(Amor Mio-Eiza Gonzalez)_

_Es inútil ya lo se _  
><em>No soy solo lo que vez <em>  
><em>No me atrevo a decir nada <em>  
><em>Me confunde tu mirada<em>

_Soy así y así vuelo si no grito que te quiero _  
><em>Cuantos cielos te daría se que es una <em>  
><em>Fantasía <em>

_Amor mio si pudieras _  
><em>Si pudieras descubrir <em>  
><em>Que te llevo aquí en mis sueños <em>  
><em>Que mi mundo es para ti <em>

_Amor mio si pudieras _  
><em>Si pudieras comprender <em>  
><em>Para mi eres diferente <em>  
><em>Yo una mas entre la gente <em>

_Puede ser que algún día _  
><em>Si estas cerca todavía <em>  
><em>Me persigue el sufrimiento <em>  
><em>Puedas ver lo que yo siento <em>

_Soy así y así vuelo si no grito _  
><em>Que te quiero <em>  
><em>Cuantos cielos te daría <em>  
><em>Se que es una fantasía <em>

_Amor mio si pudieras _  
><em>Si pudieras descubrir <em>  
><em>Que te llevo aquí <em>  
><em>En mis sueños <em>  
><em>Que mi mundo es para ti <em>

_Amor mio si pudieras _  
><em>Si pudieras comprender <em>  
><em>Para mi eres diferente <em>  
><em>Yo una mas ente la gente <em>

_Amor mio...oh ohh _

_Amor mio si pudieras _  
><em>Si pudieras comprender <em>  
><em>Para mi eres diferente <em>  
><em>Yo una mas entre la gente <em>  
><em>Para ti...<em>

Buenas noches tesoro-Dijo Alice dándole un beso en la frente a Taiyou para después ponerlo en su cuna

¿Como te fue en ti cita?-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Bien-

Esta muy guapo ese chico-

¿ Insinúas algo?-

Que tal vez pudieras fijarte en el-

No se...-

Alice date una oportunidad-

Es que no lo se...-

Piensa en tu hijo-

...-

El...-

Necesita un padre-Dijo Alice un poco pensativa

_2 Días Después _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOO!<em>**

**_Todos: :OOOOOO_**

**_Shun: NO PIENSES EN ESO ALICE! T^T_**

**_Yo: Pobre de ti u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡No es justo! T^T_**

**_Yo: Araceli y Roberta se hicieron cambio de look O.O ¡Van a buscar a Alice y a Mew!_**

**_Shun: Esto...¡NO PUEDE SER PEOR!_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡MEW IRA A BARCELONA! ¿Se encontrara con Keith?_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	60. Ex Amor Encontrado

**_¡ME SE PUEDE ENCONTRAR CON KEITH! _**

**_Shun: ¿No quieres que eso pase?_**

**_Yo: ¡NO! T^T , ESTA MUY FELIZ CON KLAUS ¡QUE LA DEJE HACER SU VIDA Y ADEMAS KEITH LE ROMPIO EL CORAZÓN A MEW CUANDO LE DIJO ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIBLES_**

**_Shun: Pues si...Mew esta feliz con el_**

**_Yo: Por otra parte...¿ Dejarías que Alice se volviera novia de David? 9.9_**

**_Shun: ¡NUNCA! Ò.Ó ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!_**

**_Yo: Ya decía yo ^^u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>En Casa De Alice<p>

La pelinaranja se encontraba llegando de pasear al bebe junto con David

Muchas gracias por acompañarme-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando a Taiyou de la carriola

Fue un gusto convivir con ustedes-

¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de disfraces de Ichigo y Julie?-

Si , Julie me dio la invitación hoy antes de irse-Dijo el pelinegro mostrando le la invitación

¿A donde se fue?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

A Barcelona a ver disfraces-

Cumple años hoy y no tiene su disfraz , debe de estar muy ocupada para no haber visto su traje , ella es aficionada a la ropa-

¡Guaf!-Dijo Loving bajando las escaleras para ver al pequeño Taiyou

¿Que estas haciendo aqui pequeño? ¿Mew esta aqui?-

Salio a Barcelona con Ichigo por un disfraz-

¿ También ellas?-

Si...al parecer quiere ver a Taiyou-

No lo lamas-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Taiyou y Loving se miraron y el perrito empezo acariciarlo con su suave melena y al pequeño le gusto y empezo a tocarle la cabeza

Se van a llevar bien-Dijo Aome sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

¡Pero mamá!-Dijo el pelinegro molesto

Lo lamento Shun pero no vas a dejar la institución-

¡¿PORQUE?!-

Tu padre no quiere y ademas ya pagamos la inscripción-

¡Les devuelvo el dinero!-Dijo el pelinegro

Shun...-

Ten-Dijo el pelinegro sacando dinero de una caja-

Son tus ahorros-

Por favor-

¿Por que quieres dejar el instituto?-

No te lo puedo decir ahora-

Shun-

Mamá por favor , necesito irme del instituto-

...-

* * *

><p><em>En Barcelona <em>

Mew e Ichigo se encontraban en una tienda de disfraces-

¿Alguno que te guste?-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras veía los disfraces-

No-

Tu fiesta es en 10 horas...tenemos tiempo-

Frankie Stain, minera , Una muy atrevida mamá Claus , dracula...¡Esa!-Dijo Ichigo feliz al ver un hermoso disfraz de una pirata

El disfraz de pirata era muy hermoso , era plata con negro y traía un hermoso antifaz dorado

Lo quiero-Se oyo decir a dos voces mientras agarraban el disfraz

¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Julie molesta

Vine a buscar mi disfraz y ya lo encontré-Dijo Ichigo jalando su lado del vestido

Yo encontré el mio...dame ese disfraz-

¡A ti ni te gusta el negro!-

¡Pero todo se me ve genial a mi!-

DÁMELO-

¡TU DÁMELO!-Grito Julie y se fue para atrás al igual que Ichigo ya que el traje se partio a la mitad

¡¿Es enserio?! ¡UN DISFRAZ!-Dijo Mew

Señoritas tienen que pagar el traje-Dijo la empleada molesta

Yo pago-

¡Yo lo hago!-Dijo Ichigo sacando dinero al igual que Julie

Yo lo haré-

¡Yo!-

¡YO!-Gritaron ambas furiosas y Mew pago el traje a la empleada para que no siguiera el pleito

Gracias-Dijo Mew agarrando el dinero de ambas

¿A donde vas?-Dijeron ambas

Iré a dar una vuelta las veo en una hora en el tren...y por favor no vayan a matarse-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose

Tenemos que conseguir un disfraz-Dijo la peliroja

Tienes razón...¿nos unimos para ver disfraces sin tener que estar peleando?-

Bien-

Espero que no agarremos lo mismo esta vez-

Lo espero yo también-Dijo la peliplata para después que ambas se separaran para ir a buscar un disfraz

* * *

><p><em>30 minutos <em>_después_

La pelirosa se encontraba caminando por las calles de Barcelona mientras tomaba un frappe y se encontraba dibujando

Esto es genial ya tengo mi disfraz-Dijo Mew sonriente

La pelirosa ya había terminado su dibujo del disfraz , se paro de la mesa y se fue

_*Espero que las dos no se estén matando*-Pensó la pelirosa seria_

En eso Mew al voltear a una dirección se quedo congelada al ver a cierta peliazul

No puede ser...¿Que hace aqui?-

Pero la ojiauzl no podía creer lo que veia , Keith la estaba acompañando y Mew estaba completamente congelada , no podía moverse

No puede ser...¡es Keith!-Dijo la pelirosa mientras se iba corriendo

Pero el ojiazul pudo escuchar su nombre a lo cual volteo y vio a una pelirosa con mechas azul corriendo como si algo la persiguiera y este se quedo sorprendido

_*Se parece a...Mew*-_

_**Conituara...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Shun: ¡LA ENCONTRÓ! O.O_**

**_Yo: Dijo se parece mas no sabemos si la reconoció!_**

**_Shun: ¡Esto ya se pone interesante!...¿CUANDO VERE A ALICE?!_**

**_Yo: Solo te dire algo...Keith sera tu pista hacia Alice_**

**_Shun : O.O_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡JULIE E ICHIGO HICIERON TREGUA!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	61. Noche de Fiesta y La primera Pelea

**_FELIZ VIERNES!_**

**_Shun: Para mi los viernes seran felices hasta que...ME REENCUENTRE CON ALICE_**

**_Yo: ¡Ya te dije que falta muy poco! _**

**_Shun: ¡PERO YO QUIERO VERLA YA! T^T _**

**_Yo: ¡ME HUNDO! _**

**_Shun: ¡YA LA QUIERO VER!_**

**_Yo: Ahora se lo que sintió el Titanic ¬¬_**

**_AVISO: Se que en el penúltimo capitulo de "Volverte a Ver" puse 16 pero fue un error ^^u , es el 23 osea ya en una semana mas _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Mew se encontraba corriendo lo mas que podía hacia la estación de trenes , quería huir de Mint y de Keith por todo el daño que le habitan hecho , no quería volver a sentir ese dolor que sintió en Japón por culpa de ambos<p>

*Como es posible que hayan llegado a Europa...¡¿POR QUE?!-Penso la pelirosa y en eso choco con Julie e Ichigo y esta cayo al piso

¿Mew por que corres?-Dijo la pelirroja intrigada

Te ves agitada-Dijo la peliplata

Keith esta aquí!-

¡¿Que?!-Dijeron ambas sorprendidas mientras se miraban las unas a las otras

Mint esta con el-

¡Esa arpia que hace aca!-Dijo Julie molesta mientras se agarraba su cabello

Recuerda que esta de novia con Keith...que maravilla ya tienen un año saliendo-Dijo Mew molesta mientras se paraba e iba rápidamente a la entrada del tren

Te pareció que estaba...-Dijo Julie pero Ichigo la interrumpió

Un poco...vamos-Dijo Ichigo abordando el tren con Julie

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

No puedo creer que les devolvieras el dinero a tus padres-Dijo Dan mientras hacia sus maletas

Y yo no puedo creer que te vayas a venir conmigo-

Mis padres aun no habían pagado así que soy libre-

No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres-

Si quiero y ademas donde este Alice de seguro esta Runo-

No tenemos ninguna pista sobre ellas-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando su mochila

Empezaremos a buscarlas-Dijo Dan sonriendo mientras ambos dejaban su habitación limpia y ya sin sus cosas

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte <em>

Hiroto se encontraba en su casa y por lo visto tenia un sobre en manos...eran los resultados de ADN

No puedo hacerlo-Dijo el ojiazul guardando el sobre

_Flashback_

_Nunca volverás a lastimarla-Dijo el ojiazul dándose la vuelta para irse_

_¡No te la puedes llevar!-_

_Es mi hija tengo todo el derecho-_

_¿Y se puede saber quien rayos te dijo que TU eres el padre?-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y el ojiazul se quedo en shock_

_¡¿Que dices?! -Dijo Hiroto molesto_

_Que como puedes saber si Roberta es tu hija si yo NUNCA te lo dije-_

_Fin del Flashback _

Roberta es mi hija pero Araceli me hace dudar-Dijo el ojiazul frustrado

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después en España <em>

Era de Noche y en un bello jardín de fiestas se encontraban varias mesas , un escenario y varias luces colgando de los hermosos arboles , todo estaba iluminado y decorado con adornos de Halloween y todos los invitados estaban disfrazados

¡Que bueno que vinieron!-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Julie estaba vestida de una asistente de mago , un sombrero negro , una blusa blanca y un leggin negro con botas negras , Julie estaba con el pelo suelto y maquillada naturalmente

Veo que encontraste disfraces-Dijo Runo sonriendo

¿No se pelearon Ichigo y tu?-Dijo Alice

Algo así-Dijo la peliplata sonriendo

Runo estaba disfrazada de Freddy Croger solo que sin la quemadura en la cara , el sombrero , la camisa , se puso leggins y se soltó el pelo

Alice venia disfrazada igual que Taiyou de un hermoso ángel , se puso sombras blancas , el vestido era realmente precioso vestido blanco con una cinta dorada debajo del pecho y también el en bordado , unas preciosas alas de plumas y tenia un broche de flor en la cabeza y se veía completamente angelical , no traía la aureola.

Que lindura-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Ichigo estaba vestida de momia pero no completamente estaba vestida a su modo . Unas vendas arriba de los tobillos , un hermoso vestido color azul nilo corto , se puso un collar de oro con un dije de sol y sus pendientes eran de escarabajos , se maquillo con sombras leves de color azul

Lo mismo decimos de ti-Dijo Aome sonriendo mientras venia con su esposo

Aome venia disfrazada rockera , su cabello algo alborotado , una chaqueta de cuero , blusa morada electrica y unos leggins , unas pulseras de picos y un collar de estrella color negra junto con los aretes

Sasuke estaba disfrazado del fantasma de la opera , traía todo la mascara , la bata y la ropa

¡Que bueno que vinieron!-Dijo Amaya viniendo con Flora y su esposo

Amaya Estaba vestida de bruja , su sombrero , la escoba , su vestido era negro con morado

Flora traía un precioso vestido de princesa Indu tipo Jasmine de aladdin solo que el de ella era un poco mas araba y tenia su mascada cubriendole la boca pero era transparente , el traje era de color rosado

Daniel venia disfrazado de Rey , la capa , la corona y el cetro

No ibamos a perdernos el cumpleaños de estas dos hermosuras-Dijo Aome sonriendo mientras miraba a Ichigo y Julie

¿Vamos a platicar?-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

Claro-

Mujeres-Dijeron ambos hombres sonriendo mientras se iban

Alice ya esta-Dijo David bajando la carriola de Taiyou del coche

David venia disfrazado de vaquero , su sombrero , su camisa roja con blanca de cuadros unas botas negras y su cinturon negro

Alice si tienes buen gusto...muy buen gusto-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Julie...-Dijo Alice sonrojada

¡Chicas!-Dijo Klaus viniendo muy sonriente

Klaus venia disfrazado del Zorro . Un antifaz , el sombrero , la capa , el pantalon , la camisa con unos botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su pecho , las botas y la espada , todo era de color negro

No pudo haver escogido mejor disfraz-Dijo Julie en la baba

¡JULIE!-

Lo siento-Dijo la peliplata sonrojada

¿Y Mew?-Dijo Klaus desconcertado al no ver a su prometida

Esta sentada por ese árbol-Dijo Ichigo señalando el lugar

¿Por que no viene?-Dijo Klaus desconcertado

Klaus esta mañana Mew se topo con alguien a quien ya había olvidado y ahora lo único que el esta haciendo es atormentarla-Dijo la pelirroja

¿A que se refieren?-Dijo Alices desconcertada

Hoy que fuimos a Barcelona ella...-

¿Ella que Julie?-Dijo Klaus ya preocupado

Se encontró con Keith-Dijo la pelirroja seria y todos se quedaron en shock

Iré a hablar con ella-Dijo Klaus yéndose

¿Como es que se lo encontró?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Parece que ahora vive aqui-

¿Por que ahora? Mew esta muy feliz sin el...ella se va a casar-

Eso no es todo...Trajo a Mint a vivir con el-Dijo Julie

No puedo creerlo-Dijo Runo

* * *

><p>Con Mew<p>

La pelirosa se encontraba sentada en un árbol viendo la luna

_* Por que se tenia que aparecer de nuevo...Estoy feliz con Klaus y no quiero que eso cambie*-_

¡Mew!-Dijo Klaus desde abajo

Ya voy-Dijo la ojiazul bajándose del arbol

Mew...-

A Mew no le pudo quedar mejor disfraz , ella estaba vestida de Pocahontas . El vestido estaba casi igua solo que el de ella era amarillo como Pocahontas si no que era color cafe un leve tono cafe . Tenia el collar azul con la gema adentro , se hizo una trenza de lado , se puso la marca con pintura que Pocahontas tenia y no traia zapatos

Te ves preciosa-

Gracias-

¿ Podríamos sentarnos?...necesito hablar contigo-

Claro...-

Me entere de que te encontraste con Keith-

Klaus yo...-

¿Hablaron?-

No...lo vi de lejos y me fui corriendo-

¿Por que?-

Por que tan solo estar cerca de el me hace mal-

¿Y lo sigues amanado?-

¡KLAUS!-Dijo Mew molesta

¡Te hace mal estar con el pero lo amas!-

¡CLARO QUE NO! YO NO LO AMO YO LO ODIO-Grito Mew furiosa

Mew...-

Lo odio con todo mi ser...nunca pensé odiar tanto a una persona como lo odio a el-Dijo Mew derramando lagrimas

Perdón-

Lo odio mas que Masquerade y no creo que ese sentimiento cambie nunca-Dijo Mew secándose las lagrimas

Mew...-

Nunca pensé tener una discusión contigo y mucho menos por esto-Dijo la pelirosa

Lo se pero que no me ves...Me estoy muriendo de los celos de tan solo pensar de que lo sigues queriendo-Dijo el peliplata agarrándola de los hombros

Eso nunca va a pasar-

Pero el...-Dijo Klaus y Mew le dio un dulce beso en los labios

Yo te amo a ti y si Keith y yo nos encontramos el tendrá que entender eso-

Gracias-Dijo Klaus abrazándola

* * *

><p><em>En Japon <em>

Roberta y su madre se encontraban en un hotel

¿Ya sabes donde esta Alice?-Dijo Roberta seria

Me lo acaban de informar-Dijo Araceli sonriendo

¿Y donde esta?-

En Madrid España con su Familia-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

Perfecto...Pronto ejecutare mi venanza contra Alice-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Y yo contra Aome-Dijo Araceli clavando un cuchillo en una foto de Alice y Aome

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡NO! T^T ¡YA SABEN DONDE ESTÁN Y YO NO! <em>**

**_Yo: ¡Se van a vengar!_**

**_Shun: ¡Alice NOOO! TWT_**

**_Yo: Por otra parte...¡¿KEITH POR QUE TE METES EN LA VIDA DE MEW CUANDO ELLA ES FELIZ?! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: Por que...¿Tu lo escribes?_**

**_Yo: Aqui no señalamos culpables ^^u_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ARACELI Y ROBERTA YA SABEN DONDE ESTÁN!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	62. Un Invitado sorpresa

**_Roberta y Araceli ya encontraron a Alice...¡Y Shun aun no sabe nada! (cantando)_**

**_Shun: Callate!_**

**_Yo: Que gruñon 77...por otro lado presencia de la primera pelea de Klaus y Mew y lo unico que digo es...ay que ternura :3_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_Yo: Por otro lado habra una cosa que a ti no te gustara :P_**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE?! O.O_**

**_Yo: ¡QUIERO DAR UN AVISO! Lamento enserio pero no puedo publicar Volverte a Ver hoy no la e terminado y pues me esta saliendo largo y no e terminado les pido mil disculpas hasta la próxima semana ya SIN FALTA 30 DE NOVIEMBRE_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Quien se anima a cantar?-Dijo Chan por el microfono<p>

Chan estaba disfrazada de bruja

Para disfrutar la noche por nuestras cumpleañeras que hoy cumplen 19 años!-Dijo Joe

Joe venia disfrazado de esqueleto

¡Y ustedes dos no se salvan!-Dijo Chan sonriendo mientras señalaba a Alice y a Mew

El proximo mes van a cumplir 20!-Dijo Joe feliz

Ya todas unas mujeres-Dijo la ojimiel sonriendo

¿ Harán fiesta?-

¡Si!-Dijeron ambas sonriendo

¡Bien!-

¡Que las cumpleañeras suban a cantar!-Dijo Chan muy animada

No no podría...¡dame el micrófono!-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Jajaja-Dijo Ichigo agarrando el otro micrófono

_(No al Alguacil-Gloria Trevi Feat Paulina Rubio)_

_Julie:No me mires raro  
>yo estoy de tu lado<br>tu eres el que lo ve todo cuadrado_

_Ichigo:Guarda esa idea_  
><em>mira que te enferma<em>  
><em>mejor acepta cada cual tal cual<em>

_Ambas: Pobrecillo de ti si no quieres vivir_  
><em>aceptando colores, probando sabores<em>

_Déjate elevar, ven a volar  
>no hablo de helados si no de amarnos<em>

_Ambas: Solo quiéreme si, no quiero un alguacil_  
><em>si me persigues acelerare<em>  
><em>yo se lo que debo de hacer, esto va por tu salud<em>  
><em>si no me vences úneteme<em>

_Julie: Víbrame, siénteme corazón amouuoouor_

_Ichigo: Mira que de nuevo jugando tu juego_  
><em>donde tú eres el de lo correcto<em>

_Y yo como siempre_  
><em>tan independiente<em>  
><em>y te desquicia que no sea obediente<em>

_No aprietes, no estreses, no pienses que puedes_  
><em>cambiarle a mi mundo, sus nubes doradas<em>

_Déjate llevar_  
><em>ven a volar<em>  
><em>no hablo de helados, ¿?<em>

_Ambas:Solo quiéreme si, no quiero un alguacil_  
><em>si me persigues acelerare<em>  
><em>yo se lo que debo de hacer, esto va por tu salud<em>  
><em>si no me vences úneteme<em>

_Julie:Víbrame, siénteme corazón amouuoouor_

_Ichigo:Yo sé lo que debo hacer, lo que debo hacer_

_Julie: No al alguacil…oooh_

_Ichigo: no al alguacil…oooh_

_Julie: Cielo te quiero a ti te quiero tan feliz_

_Ichigo: como en mis sueños junto a ti_

_Julie: Pero si yo soy yo soy yo_

_Ichigo: y si no soy yo no soy no  
><em>_  
>pues ni hablar ni llorar<br>búscate otro plan_

_Ambas:Solo quiéreme si, no quiero un alguacil_  
><em>si me persigues acelerare<em>  
><em>yo se lo que debo hacer , esto va por tu salud<em>  
><em>si no me vences úneteme<em>

_Julie: Víbrame siénteme corazón amouuoouor_

_Ambas:Solo quiéreme si_  
><em>no quiero un alguacil<em>

_Yo sé lo que debo hacer_  
><em>esto va por tu salud<em>  
><em>si no me vences úneteme<em>

_Solo quiéreme si_  
><em>no quiero un alguacil<em>

_Yo se lo que debo hacer_  
><em>esto va por tu salud<em>

¡SI!-Dijeron todos

Te tenemos un regalo muy especial-Dijo Alice viendo a Julie

¿Ah si?-

Si-Dijo Mew quitándose de en medio junto con Alice y en la entrada estaba Baron con unas flores

No es cierto...¡ESTAS AQUÍ!-Dijo Julie corriendo a abrazarlo

Si lo estoy-

¿Como supiste que estaba aqui?-Dijo desconcertada la peliplata

Me avisaron-Dijo Baron sonriendo

¿Y la escuela?-

Hoy es sábado así que me regreso mañana-

Ahora si mi cumpleaños es perfecto-Dijo Julie abrazándolo y Alice solo se entristeció y David lo noto

_*Shun*-Penso Alice triste_

¿Nos cantaran ustedes?-Dijo Joe sonriendo

¿Por que no?-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras subía al escenario con Alice

(Wherever I Go-Miley Cyrus Feat Emily Osment)

_Alice: Here we are now _  
><em>Everything is about to change <em>  
><em>We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday <em>  
><em>A chapter ending but the stories only just begun <em>  
><em>A page is turning for everyone <em>

_Ambas: So I'm moving on _  
><em>Letting go <em>  
><em>Holding on to tomorrow <em>  
><em>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who <em>  
><em>I'm gonna be <em>  
><em>We might be apart but I hope you always know <em>  
><em>You'll be with me wherever I go <em>  
><em>Wherever I go <em>

_ Mew: So excited I can barely even catch my breath _

_Alice: We have each other to lean on for the road ahead _  
><em>This happy ending is the start of all our dreams <em>  
><em>And I know your heart is with me <em>

_Ambas: So I'm moving on _  
><em>Letting go <em>  
><em>Holding on to tomorrow <em>  
><em>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who <em>  
><em>I'm gonna be <em>  
><em>We might be apart but I hope you always know <em>  
><em>You'll be with me wherever I go <em>

_Mew: Its time to show the world we've got something to say _

_Alice: A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away _

_Ambas: I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday _  
><em>We'll never fade away <em>

_So I'm moving on _  
><em>Letting go <em>  
><em>Holding on to tomorrow <em>  
><em>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who <em>  
><em>I'm gonna be <em>  
><em>We might be apart but I hope you always know <em>  
><em>You'll be with me wherever I go <em>

_So I'm moving on _  
><em>Letting go <em>  
><em>Holding on to tomorrow <em>  
><em>I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who <em>  
><em>I'm gonna be <em>  
><em>We might be apart but I hope you always know <em>  
><em>You'll be with me wherever I go <em>

_Wherever, Wherever I go_

Cuando la canción termino Alice inmediatamente se bajo del escenario y David fue tras ella

Alice-Dijo el pelinegro

Estoy bien-

¿Pensaste en el padre de tu hijo?-

Si-Dijo Alice secándose las lagrimas

¿Por que te aferras a el?-

No lo se...y ya me canse-Dijo Alice abrazándolo

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

Shun y Dan se encontraban en una cafetería

¿Pistas?-Dijo Dan

Aun no , ¡no tengo nada!-Dijo el pelinegro molesto

¿Y sus padres?-

Lo e pensado pero se me olvido en donde están-Dijo el ojiambar frustrado

Y yo pensé que era el retrasado-Dijo el ojirojo

Ya el mes que viene es su cumpleaños-

Yo creo que tienes que hacerte la idea de que Alice ya no es la misma que conociste-

¿Porque dices eso?-

La Alice que conociste tenia 18 años y ahora y con todo respeto ya debe ser una mujer-

Va a cumplir 20...rompimos un mes antes de que ella tuviera 19-

No creo que ella sea la misma desde que pensaste que ella te había engañado-

Lo se...no me lo recuerdes-

Shun...¿Que pasaría si Alice se enamora de nuevo?-

Ni pensarlo...no quisiera verla con otro hombre-Dijo Shun triste

* * *

><p><em>En España <em>

Mew se encontraba comiendo pero en eso Julie e Ichigo la llamaron

¿Que pasa chicas?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Queremos saber algo-Dijo Julie

¿Que?-

Hoy que fuimos a Barcelona y te encontraste con Keith...¿te pusiste celosa?-

¿Que?-Dijo la pelirosa desconcertada

Tu tono y tu cara al decir que ya llevan un año de novios-

Chicas lo que me molesta es que Keith sea tan idiota para no ver lo que es realmente Mint...lleva un año con ella y el y yo solo tuvimos 2 semanas de novios y eso para una chica es bastante frustran te-Dijo la pelirosa seria

Pues si-

Chicas yo amo a Klaus , me voy a casar con el y estoy muy feliz a su lado-

Nos alegra oír eso-Dijo Julie abrazándola

¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Alice viniendo

No nada-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Que piensan hacer para su cumpleaños?-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Lo mismo-Dijeron ambas y rieron

Yo en el día

Y yo en la noche-

Vaya...¿la misma rutina?-

Si-Dijeron ambas sonriendo

¿No van a hacer cambios o algo así?-Dijo Julie

Por mi parte no-Dijo Alice

Por este año creo que ya no usaremos los vestidos gitanos...se me ocurre algo-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Ya prepárense por que faltan muy pocas semanas-

Pues si es cierto-Dijo Alice

¿Y que con David?-Dijo Chan sonriendo

¿Ya hay algo?-Dijo Runo riendo

¡Chicas!-Dijo Alice sonrojada

Alice ¿tu aun quieres a Shun?-Dijo Julie viniendo con Baron y Alice le hizo una seña a su madre para que ocultara a Taiyou para no ser visto por el novio de Julie

¿Por que la pregunta?-

Por que el te extraña-

Si Claro , e extraña tanto que en menos de lo que canta un gallo se fue de novio con Roberta...eso no es amor eso es solo un romance MUY FUGAZ-

Termino con ella ya-

¿Y por que?-Dijo la pelinaranja ocultando no importarle

No me lo a comentado con mucho detalle-

Mira a mi no me interesa lo que pase con el , ni con quien anda y con quien no solo quiero que el me deje en paz...yo estoy muy feliz sin el-Dijo Alice yéndose algo enojada

Alice tiene parte de la razón , ella merece ser feliz-Dijo Mew y en eso Baron vio en su mano un anillo de compromiso

¿Te vas a casar?-Dijo el pelirosa en shock

No...es el anillo de mi mamá , me dijo que se lo cuidara así que me lo puse-Dijo la ojiazul

Claro-Dijo Baron no tan convencido

¿A que horas sale tu vuelo?-Dijo Julie

A primera hora-

Oh-

Lo bueno es que si pude estar en tu cumpleaños-

Si y gracias-Dijo Julie abrazándolo

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

_*Si ya terminaste bien por ti al menos te pudiste sacar el veneno de encima...no me atormentes mas dejame a mi y a mi hijo vivir nuestra vida y tu sal con cuanta chica te de la gana*-Pensó Alice furiosa_

Alice al fin te encuentro-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Pasa algo?-

Si , estas muy triste y eso no me gusta-

Gracias por preocuparte...intentare no estar triste por el resto de la noche-

¿Por que invitaste al novio de Julie aqui?-

Por que ella lo extraña-

Puede ver a Taiyou-Dijo el ojicafe

Lo se y ya esta cubierto eso-

¿Y Mew?-

Tal vez piense en algo-

Esto puede costarte muy caro-

Lo se-

Oye quisiera preguntarte algo-

¿Y que es eso?-Dijo Alice intentando sonreir

¿Aun quieres ir por ese cafe?-

Jajaja...claro-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Por lo menos logre que sonrieras-Dijo David sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

En el aeropuerto de España dos mujeres se encontraban ahi y usaban lentes oscuros y sombreros y cuando salieron de ahi se quitaron ambos

¿Lista para encontrarla?-

Por supuesto que si-Dijo Roberta seriamente

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN<strong>_

_**Shun: ¡NO PUEDE SER! SERE EL ULTIMO EN IR A ESPAÑA T^T**_

_**Yo: Al parecer si...¡LENTO!**_

_**Shun: T^T que triste!**_

_**Yo: Yo que tu me pondría las pilas y averiguaría donde esta Alice y para eso créeme que falta menos de lo que te imaginas...mucho menos**_

_**Shun: SIIII!**_

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ROBERTA YA LLEGO! O.O_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	63. Un desagradable encuentro

**_¡Se siente tan triste! T^T _**

**_Shun: ¡Se siente feo no ver Volverte a Ver en los fics actualizados! TWT_**

**_Yo: Que triste...¡Fue decirnos adiós! (8)_**

**_Shun: Ya lloramos mucho_**

**_Yo: Tienes razon...¡ROBERTA YA LLEGO A ESPAÑA Y SHUN SIGUE DE MENZO SIN SABER DONDE ESTA!_**

**_Shun: ¡OYE! _**

**_Yo: Pero tranquilo por que en unos pocos capítulos...SE SABRÁ LA VERDAD Y SHUN DESCUBRIRÁ QUE TIENE UN HIJO DE ALICE!_**

**_Shun: ¡AL FIN JUSTICIA PARA MI! T^T_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Vas a salir de nuevo con David?-Dijo Julie<p>

Si...¿Por que?-Dijo Alice mientras cargaba a Taiyou

Curiosidad-Dijo Runo sonriendo

¿Ya se fue Baron?-Dijo Alice

Si...hace como 3 horas-Dijo Julie

Seguimos a salvo-Dijo la pelinaranja aliviada mientras abrazaba a su hijo

Alguna vez se enteraran todos-Dijo Mew entrando con Loving

Shun y Roberta están en Japón y yo aquí en España... aquí nadie se enterara-Dijo Alice

La verdad siempre sale a la luz-Dijo Mew

Pues entonces me encargare de que esta no-Dijo Alice yéndose de la habitación dejando a las chicas tristes y pensativas

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte de España<em>

¿Sabes en que parte esta?-Dijo Araceli

No...pero se los lugares a los que le gusta ir así que ahí estaré para acabarla-Dijo la pelinegra

Te acompaño-Dijo la ojiverde

No-

¿Que?-Dijo la rubia en shock

Este es mi asunto , métete en el tuyo-Dijo la ojiazul agarrando una pistola mientras lo metía en una bolsa

¡No me hables así!-Dijo Araceli molesta

Y tu no te metas en mis asuntos...tu asunto es Aome y el mio es Alice asi que tu te encargas de tu asunto y yo del mio-Dijo Roberta yéndose

Roberta se volverá un peligro para mi...lo mejor sera deshacerme de ella terminando esto-Dijo Araceli seria

* * *

><p><em>En Japón<em>

Ya duérmete-Dijo Dan un poco cansado

No puedo...simplemente no puedo-Dijo el pelinegro

Oye tranquilo...las encontraremos los dos-Dijo el ojirojo

Bien...Recuerda que mañana tenemos que hablar con Keith para ver como le esta yendo-Dijo el pelinegro

¡Oh Claro!-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo

Necesito preguntarle algo muy serio-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Y que le tienes que decir?-

Si sabia que Roberta me vio la cara-Dijo el ojiambar serio

* * *

><p><em>En Barcelona <em>

Mint se encontraba sola en el departamento

Kieth vendrá hasta la tarde así que...¿Que haré?...¡sus poemas!-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

La peliazul saco en de unos cajones una libreta de Keith donde venían varios poemas que el había escrito

Ojala haya uno de...mi-Dijo la ojiazul seca al ver una rosa seca como un separador de libros

Pero eso no fue lo que la dejo sin habla , la causa fue por que debajo de la rosa había una foto de Mew

Esto no puede ser-Dijo Mint molesta mientras agarraba la foto de Mew y encendía un cerillo

Antes de que el fuego tocara la foto ella soplo el cerillo y apago la flama

Primero esperare a que Keith llegue-Dijo la peliazul molesta mientras empezaba a leer los poemas de Keith

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después <em>

Flora se encontraba en su ultima hora en la escuela y estaba en computación y al parecer estaba haciendo algo a espaldas de los maestros

_*Por fin sin familia que me vea*-Pensó la morena poniendo un cd en la computadora y poniéndose audífonos para que nadie la escuchara _

En eso se vio un vídeo un poco viejo donde se mostraba a una enfermera intentando llevarse a las dos niñas

Creo que ella no es una enfermera real-Dijo la morena seria

En eso una enfermera la vio y parecía que le gritaba a alguien y la otra corrio

¡PAUSA!...Ups-Dijo la morena sin palabras al ver lo que hizo

¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase?-Dijo el maestro serio

No es que yo...-

¿Viendo videos en clase? eso esta mal-Dijo el maestro sacando el cd de la computadora

No por favor-

Esto se quedara aqui hasta fin de año-

¡¿QUE?!-Dijo Flora en shock

Lo que has oído y tienes tarea extra-

_*Ni siquiera le vi bien la cara *-Pensó la morena molesta _

* * *

><p>Con Keith<p>

El rubio se encontraba llegando al departamento

Hola ya llegue-Dijo el ojiazul

Te estaba esperando-Dijo Mint molesta

¿Que pasa?...¡REVISASTE MIS POEMAS!-Dijo Keith molesto

No se ¿Tu que crees?-Dijo la pelizul molesta

¡Sabes que no me gustan que los veas!-

¡Y a mi que me mientas!-Dijo la ojiauzl furiosa

¿De que hablas?-Dijo el rubio edsconcertado

¡DE ESTO!-Dijo la ojiazul mostrando le en cara la foto de Mew

Creí que había botado todas sus fotos-

¡PUES AL PARECER NO!-

Mint tu eres mi novia y te repito que pensé que todas las fotos creí haberlas botado-

¡Eso no es lo que me molesta! ¡Lo que me molesta es que USAS A MEW COMO TU MUSA!-Dijo la ojiazul derramando lagrimas

No es cierto-

Escribiste de ella , su cabello , sus ojos , sus labios ¡TODO!-Dijo la ojiazul sacando lagrimas de coraje

Mint-

Me duele saber que esos hermosos poemas guardados sean inspirados en Mew-Dijo Mint triste

Yo...-

Me dijiste que tenias que irte a Madrid por algo de estudio...ve te veo en un rato-Dijo Mint yéndose a la recamara

...-

* * *

><p><em>Con Mew y Klaus<em>

Ambos se encontraban en el parque mientras seguían entrenando a Loving

¡Atrapa!-Dijo Klaus lanzando un disco y este lo atrapo

Bien hecho-

Sentado-Dijo la pelirosa y este obedecía

Gira-Dijo Klaus

Baila-

Salta-

Saluda-

¡Guaf!-Dijo Loving y ambos rieron

Entrenamiento completado-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Tiene un buen entrenador-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Querrás decir a una bella entrenadora-Dijo el peliplata dándole un beso

¡Guaf!-Dijo Loving haciendo referencia que el momento era incomodo y ambos se empezaron a reír

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después <em>

Keith se encontraba en Madrid en una cafetería mientras estaba en una vídeo llamada mientras tomaba un frappe

_¿Como te va ahi?-Dijo Dan sonriendo_

Mucho calor pero bien me estoy acostumbrando al cambio de horario

_¿Que horas son ahí?-_

Las 5 de la tarde-

_Aquí__ apenas son las 9 de la mañana-Dijo el pelinegro_

_¿Como vas con Mint?-Dijo Dan_

Mal...hoy tuvimos una pelea-

_¿Por que?-Dijo el ojirojo _

Encontró una foto de Mew en una libreta de poemas que había guardado-

_Uyy-Dijo Dan_

_¿Tu sabias de la foto?-_

Si pero creí haber tirado todas-

_Me imagino que se molesto-_

¿Que esperabas? tener una foto de tu ex novia y que tu novia lo vea no es muy lindo para ella-

_...-_

¿Como vas con Roberta?-

_Ya no salgo con ella-_

¿Por que?-

_Descubrí que me vio la cara de idiota y me jugo una broma que me hizo desconfiar de Alice-_

_*Por Fin*-_

_Solo quisiera saber algo-_

¿Que?-Dijo el ojiazul

_¿Tu sabias que Roberta me mentía?-_

Por que dices eso-

_Porque eres novio de su prima...responde-_

Mint no tiene nada que ver con esto y ni creo que lo sepa...pero si me entere hace unas pocas semanas-

_¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-Dijo el pelinegro molesto_

Un día antes de que me fuera-

_¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?!_

No era de mi incumbencia decírtelo-

_¡CASI UN AÑO! salí con ella por casi un año por una vil MENTIRA-_

Entiendo que estés enojado-

_QUE BUENO QUE LO COMPRENDAS PORQUE AHORA NO TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR CONTIGO-_

_Fin de la vídeo llamada _

Ahhh-Suspiro Keith con un poco de cansancio

¿Se le ofrece algo señorita mientras espera a su acompañante?-

Si por favor un Frappuciono-Se oyó decir a una voz familiar

Esa voz...-Dijo el ojiazul volteando ver y se quedo en shock al ver quien era

Keith había visto a Alice ahí sentada mientras ordenaba pero se quedo muy desconcertado y sorprendido al ver unos cambios en Alice uno por ejemplo ya no se veía tan tímida

_*No puedo creerlo...es Alice*-Pensó el ojiazul en shock_

Aquí tiene-Dijo el mesero trayendole

Que rico muchas gracias-Dijo Alice ansiando poder probar su pedido

¿Alice?...-Dijo Keith detrás de ella y esta se congelo pero volteo a ver si en verdad era el y por desgracia si era

Keith-Dijo Alice cortante

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡POR FIN! T^T<em>**

**_Yo: Te dije y mencione que Keith seria la pista entre tu y Alice_**

**_Shun: ¡Y me lo dirá! ¡que emoción! T^T _**

**_Yo: Pero tu estas molesto con el y no quieres hablarle _**

**_Shun: ¡ERES UNA VIL Y BUENA MANIPULADORA!_**

**_Yo: Gracias ^^_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡KEITH YA ENCONTRO A ALICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	64. El primer beso

**_¡KEITH ENCONTRÓ A ALICE!_**

**_¿Le dirá a Shun?_**

**_Shun: ¡MAS VALE QUE SI!_**

**_Yo: recuerda que dije que Keith seria la pista entre ustedes dos_**

**_Shun : ¡ES QUE YA LLEVAMOS MAS DE UN AÑO SEPARADOS! T^T ¿PORQUE ERES TAN MALA?!_**

**_Yo: No se pero asi es la historia no como en las novelas de la tele que se va y te la encuentras en 5 capitulos ¡No! la mia es muy diferente_**

**_Shun: ¡YA LO NOTAMOS TODOS_**

**_Yo: AVISO : primero que nada LO SE! "UN NUEVO AMOR" ES LA HISTORIA QUE MAS E DESCUIDADO Y LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZARLA ES QUE FUE UNA LARGA SEMANA DE EXÁMENES! y tuve que estudiar mucho apenas y termine el capitulo hoy de "la musa"_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Keith...-Dijo Alice parándose de golpe de la mesa<p>

Eres tu...¿Como llegaste acá?-

Yo...me tengo que ir-Dijo Alice agarrando el café mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa pero el rubio la detuvo

¿Que pasa? ¿Por que huyes?-

¿Shun esta aqui?-Dijo Alice un poco austada

No...¿A que le temes?-

Me tengo que ir-Dijo la pelinaranja corriendo

David quien estaba llegando vio la escena y supuso que era el padre de Taiyou y se acerco con la intención de Golpearlo pero al ver que el no se parecía en nada a su hijo por el cabello y por la tez se dio cuenta de que no era el padre si no tal vez un amigo de el así que no lo golpeo y se fue tras Alice

Esto lo tiene que saber Shun-Dijo el rubio yendo por su laptop

* * *

><p><em>En la Casa Mikura<em>

Toda la familia se encontraba comiendo incluso Klaus

¿Alguna novedad?-Dijo Daniel

Ninguna que te interese-Dijo Amaya seria

¿Hasta cuando estarán así?-Dijo Mew seria

No lo se...que lo diga tu padre-Dijo la pelinegra molesta

Por favor Klaus esta aqui-Dijo la morena seria

Tienes razón...¿Y ya tienen alguna novedad de su boda?-Dijo Daniel

En unas semanas veremos la fecha de la boda...pero lo que ahora importa es el cumpleaños de Mew-Dijo Klaus sonriendo le

Ya van a cumplir un año de novios-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Si-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Sabes que mas es lindo?-Dijo Daniel viendo a Flora

¿Que?-

Que un maestro llamo a la casa para decirnos que estabas viendo vídeos sin permiso-Dijo Daniel y Flora se quedo en shock

Yo...tengo que hacer pis-Dijo Flora corriendo hacia su cuarto

¡Tu cuarto no tiene baño!-Dijo Amaya

Creo que lo sabe y creo que no tiene ganas de ir-Dijo Mew sonriendo

...-

Ya hablaran con ella después-Dijo la pelirosa

Bien...¿Que planeas hacer este año para tu cumpleaños?-Dijo Daniel

Me imagino que ya no la tradición gitana-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

No ya no..quiero que todos vengan de gala...sera baile de mascaras-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente

Me parece bien... así no veré la cara de tu padre por un buen rato-Dijo Amaya seria mientras se iba

¡Amaya!-

Perdón por esto-Dijo Mew sonriendo

No te preocupes linda-Dijo Klaus agarrándole la mano

¿Cuando lo anunciaremos?-Dijo la pelirosa viendo su celular

En tu cumpleaños...¿Que te parece?-

Esta muy bien-Dijo la ojiazul dándole un beso

* * *

><p>En la casa Gehabich<p>

Buenas tardes detective-Dijo Aome mientras recibía al detective

Buenos dias...-

¿Tiene alguna pista de mi hija?-Dijo Sasuke

Al igual que todos los detectives que han encontrado...nada-

...-

Pero esta mañana recibí una llamada del hospital de Japón en donde nacieron sus hijas-

¿Y que paso?-Dijo la ojicafe desconcertada

Al parecer una joven fue a buscar un vídeo , la grabación de la cámara de seguridad cuando se robaron a su hija-

¿Por que alguien agarraria ese vídeo?-Dijo Sasuke desconcertado

No lo se pero si mis sospechas son ciertas puede ser que si la encuentro me de una pista de la localizacion en donde esta su hija-

¿Que esta queriendo decir?-

Que esa joven puede saber en donde se encuentra Selene-

Haga todo lo necesario por favor-Dijo el pelinegro

Pero también tengo otra duda-

¿Y cual se esa duda si se puede saber?-Dijo Aome seria

Araceli y Roberta ¿se llevan bien?-

No lo se , son madre e hija solo se eso no se si se tratan o no-

¿Por que pregunta eso? ¿Que tiene que ver Roberta con la desaparición de mi hija ella ni siquiera había nacido y no sabe que Alice tiene una hermana-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Como esta tan segura?...Puede ser Araceli le haya contado a Roberta algo de ella-

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Ya estaba oscureciendo y para empeorar la situación había comenzado a llover y cierta joven se encontraba huyendo

Keith me vio y estoy segura de que se lo va a contar a Shun...tengo que salir de aquí Se dijo la ojicafe mientras paraba a tomar aire ya que estaba bastante agitada

Sin que Alice se diera cuenta una joven se encontraba oculta

Siempre seras mi obstáculo a la felicidad , siempre tienes que vencer a los obstáculos ¿no?.. adiós Alice-Dijo la pelinegra sacando una pistola mientras le apuntaba y ponía su dedo en el gatillo pero antes que le disparara paso que...

¡ALICE!-Dijo David corriendo hacia ella

_*¿Y este quien es?*-Pensó la ojiazul_

Perdón por dejarte plantado-Dijo Alice llorando

Tu no me dejaste plantado , te fuiste al ver a ese hombre...¿Quien es?-

El antiguo novio de Mew y amigo de Shun-

Pero si el novio de Mew esta aquí...que pasara con la relación entre Mew y Klaus

_*¡¿ Relación?!...esto podría interesarle a mi prima*-Pensó Roberta sonriendo_

No lo se y no creo que sea el momento...en este momento tomo un vuelo , me iré de aquí-Dijo Alice

¿Que? no puedes hacer eso!-

¡Claro que puedo!... adiós David-Dijo Alice mirándolo a los ojos mientras se iba corriendo

¡No!-Dijo David persiguiéndola

En eso Alice resbalo po el piso mojado a causa de la lluvia pero por suerte David se deslizo y agarro a Alice. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco David se fue acercando a los labios de Alice hasta que la beso y tanto Alice y Roberta quedaron sorprendidas

Alice esta saliendo con alguien entonces...esperare a que Shun llegue por medio de Keith para que vea que ya Alice lo olvido pero por ahora no cometere ninguna locura-Dijo Roberta yéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOOO LA BESO T^T<em>**

**_Yo: Te dije que no te gustaría este capitulo_**

**_Shun: Y TIENES RAZÓN T^T _**

**_Yo: Roberta decidió no acabar con Alice...esta vez O.o_**

**_Shun: No la acabo por que la vio besándose con David T^T_**

**_Yo: Pero eso ta vez la salvo...deberias agradecerle_**

**_Shun: ¿QUE YO QUE?! O.o NI LOCO!_**

**_DEJE REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ALICE Y DAVID SE BESARON _**

**_Hasta la próxima ) _**


	65. Una decisión y una estrategia

_**DAVID BESO A ALICE!**_

_**Shun: CALLATE , CALLATE , CALLATE! T^T**_

_**Yo: Mejor no hablemos de David y Alice ^^u**_

_**Shun: POR FAVOR**_

_**Yo: Bueno... Roberta no cometió ninguna locura , Mew y Klaus estan planeando su cumpleaños y Keith esta por decirle a Shun que Alice esta en España**_

_**Shun: Ya quiero conocer a mi hijo! T^T**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después <em>

Ya duérmete Taiyou ya es tarde-Dijo Aome sonriendo dulcemente mientras mecía en sus brazos a su nieto

Ya llegue-Dijo Alice entrando toda empapada

¿Alice que te paso?-Dijo su madre desconcertada

¡DAVID ME BESO!-Dijo la pelinaranja roja mientras entraba al baño

¿Que?-Dijo Aome en shock

Y eso no es todo- Dijo Alice triste

¿Hay mas?-

Si...Keith esta aquí-

Pero si me dijiste que esta en Barcelona-

¡Hoy en la tarde lo vi! estaba tomando el café aquí en madrid y lo peor es que ¡ el me vio!-Dijo Alice saliendo del baño mientras lloraba

¿Crees que se lo diga a Shun?-Dijo Aome mientras ponía a Taiyou en la cuna

¡Por supuesto que si! es su amigo...claro que se lo dirá-Dijo la pelinaranja triste mientras se acercaba a ver a su hijo

¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?-

Empacar e irme de aquí-

No puedes hacer eso-

Claro que si...no dejare que Shun sepa de Taiyou-

De por si eso esta muy mal ¿Piensas huir siempre?-

A mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero si eso mantiene alejado a Shun de mi hijo todo ira bien-

¡Basta Alice!...BASTA-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando a su hija de la habitación

¡Oye!-

No tienes que huir si no enfrentarte a Shun-

No lo haré-

¿Y que pasara con Taiyou? Preguntara quien es su padre o por que no esta con el ¿si acaso no lo quiere? o muchas preguntas mas!-Dijo Aome furiosa

Se murió eso le diré-

¿Y si se encuentra con Shun algún día?...tu hijo terminara odiándote por alejarlo de su padre y mas si se entera que su madre nunca le dijo a su padre que tenia un hijo-

...-

Taiyou va a sufrir por toda su vida si haces eso...-Dijo Aome seria mientras Alice habría la puerta para ver a su hijo dormido

Lo voy a pensar-Dijo Alice metiéndose a la recamara

Huir es de cobardes...Y Alice tu no eres una de ellos-Dijo Aome yéndose muy triste

* * *

><p><em>En Barcelona <em>

Espero que le guste a Keith-Dijo Mint sonriendo al ver la recamara adornada d pétalos de rosa y velas aromáticas

_En eso sonó el timbre _

Keith llegas...te ¿Roberta?-Dijo la peliazul abriendo feliz la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver a su prima ahí

¿Me extrañaste?-

¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y que le paso a tu cabello?-

Me lo arregle ¿Te gusta?-

Claro-

Vaya...¿Arreglaste una noche con Keith?-Dijo Roberta al sentir un olor de vela aromática

Tuvimos una pelea...¿Como sabias en donde encontrarme?-

Tontita...Soy yo-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

¿A que viniste? por que a saludar no creo y por lo visto ya volviste a ser la misma de antes-

Así es-

¿Mi tía esta aquí?-

Si-

¿Y tu padre dejo que ella viniera contigo?-

A Hiroto no le intereso en lo absoluto...ya no mas-Dijo la pelinegra triste

¿Por que viniste a buscarme-? responde-Dijo la peliazul cambiando de tema

Para darte novedades-Dijo Roberta sonriendo mientras se comia una cereza

¿Novedades?-

Si-

¿Y cuales son esas novedades?-

Pues no vine a España para verte obviamente si no para liquidar a una pequeña mosca muerta que me a estado molestando durante varios años-

¿Alice?-

¡Si!...hoy fui a acabar con ella-Dijo Roberta sacando una pistola

¡LA MATASTE!-Dijo Mint exaltada

¡NO!...por ahora no-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

¿Entonces? ¿Por que no lo hiciste?-

Pues resulta que al perecer Alice venia huyendo de alguien y pues la encontré y estaba a punto de acabar con ella hasta que apareció un chico-

¿Del que Alice estaba huyendo?-

No eso es lo que creía al principio...resulta que ese chico es un pretendiente de Alice y su salvador por que gracias a el no la mate-

No entiendo-

Te explicare...el la beso-

¡¿Y que?!-Dijo Mint sin entender nada

Bien seré mas clara , el iba tras Alice por que resulta que la persona de quien ella iba huyendo era ¡KEITH!

¿Que?...Espera que tiene el con esto-

Ay tontita pues que el es amigo de Shun y le va a decir que ella esta en Madrid-

¿Y?-

Shun cuando venga vera que Alice se a olvidado de el y tiene un nuevo novio del que yo me asegurare que se convierta-

Tu plan es que Shun se desilucione lo entiendo pero ¿Que tengo que ver con esto?-

¡Esto te va a encantar! bueno no creo que te fascine la noticia-

Ya ve al grano-

Alice no esta sola en Madrid...¡MEW ESTA CON ELLA!-Exclamo Roberta feliz mientras Mint se paralizaba

¡¿QUE?!...Tiene que ser mentira-

¡No lo es!-

¡VA A ARRUINAR MI RELACIÓN CON KETH! SIEMPRE NOS PERSIGUE A TODOS LADOS-

No le eches la culpa a ese pobre gitana...Ustedes vinieron hacia ella por que resulta que ella vive aquí por mas de un año-

...-

España es el lugar donde Mew creció y pues aquí esta con su familia , Mew se fue a vivir aquí desde que la humillaste ahí en Japón-

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-

No todo es malo-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

¡¿A que rayos te refieres?! ¡Keith aun ama a Mew!-Dijo la peliauzl furiosa

¡Pero ella a el no!-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

¿Que?-

¿Que? ¿Que ¿Que? has dicho muchos ¿Que? querida prima-Dijo Roberta riéndose

¡ROBERTA!

Bien...Resulta que no solo tu has tenido una relación de un año si no que Mew también-

¿Que?-Dijo la peliazul sorprendida

Por lo que oí es que Keith podría causar problemas entre ella y su novio y que por lo visto están muy enamorados-

¿Y Cual es tu plan?-

Has que Keith vea a Mew-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

¡Estas loca!-

No, créeme es la mejor opción por que ella ya no lo ama...lo odia-Dijo Roberta

¿Enserio?-

Si... confía en mi haz que se vuelvan a encontrar pero no solo si no que el al mismo tiempo conozca a su novio-

Estas muy segura de lo que dices-

Por que lo estoy... créeme hay algo que tu y el no se esperan de ellos dos-

Dímelo por favor-

No...dejare que sea sorpresa por que se que lo gozaras-Dijo Roberta yéndose

Hum...-

_*Si supieras que la relación va muy enserio...Mew se va a casar*-Penso la pelinegra feliz _

* * *

><p>Con Keith<p>

El rubio se encontraba en la recamara de un hotel mientras esperaba a que cierto pelinegro se conectara

Vamos Shun necesito decirte que encontré a Alice-Dijo el rubio al ver que este no se conectaba

En eso sono su celular

_Platica Telefónica _

_Hola linda-_

_Hola Keith...¿Como te fue hoy?-Dijo Mi_nt

_Un poco cansado... créeme- _

_Me imagino...¿Vas a regresar?-_

_No ya es de noche tal vez mañana-_

_Oye se me ocurría una idea- _

_¿Y cual es?-_

_Se que tienes que ir ver a unas personas a Madrid y se me ocurría pasar por lo menos una semana ahi contigo para no gastar tanto en tren-_

_Me parece buena idea ¿Segura que quieres venir?-_

_Si-So oyó a Mint con un poco de pesadez en su voz_

_Bien...te veo mañana entonces-_

_Si buenas noches-_

_Fin de la Platica Telefónica _

Me extraña la actitud de Mint...-Dijo el ojiazul desconcertado

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

Fuiste un poco duro con Keith ¿no crees?-Dijo Dan

Tal vez pero en ese momento solo quería desquitarme con alguien por no darme cuenta antes de la trampa que nos pusieron Roberta y su primo-Dijo el pelinegro viendo al cielo

Tenia razón el decir que no tenia que interferir en tu relación con ella-

Lo se y fui un idiota al no darme cuenta-

Tal vez el quería que tu abrieras los ojos y no que alguien mas los abriera por ti-

En eso tienes razón...el no quería que me sintiera como un tonto que no ver lo que en realidad pasa-

¿Hablaras con el?-

Si pero mañana..-Dijo el pelinegro triste

* * *

><p>En España<p>

Alice-Dijo Aome entrando

¿Si?-Dijo Alice bajando una maleta vacía

¿No te iras?-Dijo Aome feliz

No...-

¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

En que es cierto que no puedo estar todo el tiempo huyendo y tampoco quiero que Taiyou un día sepa la clase de persona que seria si le mintiera-

Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión-

Pero también tome otra-

¿Y cual es?-

En que mi hijo necesita un padre y no permitiré que Shun venga aqui y me lo quite

¡Alice eso es ser egoísta!-Dijo Aome molesta

¡Ya tome la decisión!-

¡Tu no le avisaste a Shun que seria padre! no tiene la culpa-Dijo Aome furiosa

Pero se olvido de mi tan rápido que se fue a los brazos de Roberta! y eso no se lo voy a perdonar...no importa si lo hizo por enojo o lo que sea-

Alice...-

El ya vera que lo olvide-

Pero eso no es así..aun lo amas-

¡NO!-

Alice...-

E estado muy feliz sin el y creo que ahora que tengo compañía lo estaré completamente-

¿Como que compañía?

David me pregunto si quería darle una oportunidad y no supe que responderle...y ahora lo se

Alice...-

Le voy a dar una oportunidad a David-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOO! ¡NO SOY FELIZ! T^T<em>**

**_Yo: Una cosa a la vez ¡¿no?!_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_Yo:Cuando te encuentres con ella lucha por reconquistarla mientras tanto te aguantas!_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS, PREGUNTAS , ALICE LE DARA UNA OPORTUNIDAD A DAVID_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	66. Ella esta aqui

**_FELIZ CASI AÑO NUEVO!_**

**_Y Feliz pasada Navidad ^^_**

**_Shun: Otra navidad sin Alice T^T_**

**_Yo: ^^U_**

**_Shun: Esperamos que disfruten las vacaciones_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Estas Segura?-Dijo Aome seria<p>

Si...David a estado conmigo cuando mas no e necesitado y ademas creo que ya va siendo hora de darme otra oportunidad...¿no crees?-Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados

Claro que lo creo pero no se si esta sea la manera correcta de olvidar a Shun-

Yo creo que si lo es-

Solo te estas dañando a ti misma al querer odiar a Shun-

Sera mejor que me duerma por que luego me despertare por los llantos de mi hijo y quiero dormir bien...hasta mañana mamá-

Claro...buenas noches-Dijo Aome retirándose

Hum...se que no es lo correcto pero ahora tengo que ver que es mejor para mi hijo-Dijo Alice triste

* * *

><p>Con Roberta y Araceli<p>

¡¿COMO QUE NO LA MATASTE?!-Dijo la rubia furiosa

No la mate... así de sencillo-

Y por que ¡NO LO HICISTE!-Dijo Araceli aporreando a su hija contra la pared

Por que me conviene-Dijo Roberta molesta mientras empujaba a su madre

¿Y eso por que?-

Alice esta saliendo con un chico y yo me encargare de que Shun venga y se desilusione por completo de ella por que si yo no lo tengo ella tampoco si ya se olvido de el-

¿Y que pasa si Alice lo perdona y vuelven a estar juntos? ¿eh?-Dijo la ojiverde tratando de provocar a su hija

Pasaremos al plan B...en el plan B si hay pistolas-Dijo Roberta sonriendo

Esta es una completa estupidez-Dijo Araceli

No del todo-

¿A que te refieres con no del todo?-

Luego lo sabrás...mientras me voy a pasear-Dijo Roberta yéndose

* * *

><p><em>Con Mew y Klaus<em>

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento ya listos para dormir

En una semana cumplirás 20-

Lo se y conociendo a mis padres querrán que la fiesta sea perfecta-Dijo Mew apoyándose en el pecho de su prometido

Tranquila-

Al menos ya se el tema y eso me tranquiliza un poco solo faltaría la organización del salón y las invitaciones-

"Fiesta de Mascaras"-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Tengo que ensayar una canción-Dijo Mew mientras sacaba una hoja que contenía la letra de una canción

¿La escribiste tu?-

Si...¿Que te parece la letra?-

Me encanta...¿En quien te inspiraste? por que en mi no fue-

En efecto...quiero sacar la rabia que tengo con Keith por lo que me dijo-

Bien-Dijo Klaus serio

No te pongas celoso-

No estoy celoso... confió en ti-Dijo el peliplata sonriendo

Gracias-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Cuando le diremos a tus padres?-

Preferiría que sea en mi fiesta-

Sera en la noche ¿no?-

Como siempre y la de Alice en el día-

En eso sonó el celular de Mew-

¿Quien es?-Dijo la pelirosa desconcertada

La invocaste...es Alice-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Jajaja... pase mela-Dijo Mew riendo

Ten-

Gracias...-

_Platica Telefónica _

_Hola-Dijo Mew_

_Espero que no te hayas dormido-_

_Para nada pero se me hace raro que llames a estas horas ¿que pasa?-_

_Paso algo con David y...con Keith-_

_¿Keith?-Dijo Mew desconcertada y Klaus se intrigo_

_Mew...Keith esta aquí en Madrid-_

_¡¿Que?!-_

_Hablamos de el luego...¿Te parece mañana en mi casa?-_

_Claro-_

_Fin de la llamada Telefónica _

¿Que pasa Mew?-Dijo Klaus desconcertado

Keith esta aquí en Madrid , Alice se lo encontró-

No puede ser-Dijo Klaus llevándose las manos a la cabeza

No tienes porque temer...si Kieth y yo nos reencontramos no pasara nada-

¿Enserio lo crees?-

Si-Dijo Mew mostrando le el anillo que Klaus le entrego

...-

Yo estoy muy segura de lo que quiero...tu no tienes nada de que temer-Dijo Mew dándole un dulce beso para después acomodarse en su pecho

Gracias...-

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente <em>

Keith se encontraba en el comedor desayunando mientras Mint cocinaba

_*Espero que Mew enserio lo rechace por que sino esto habrá sido una mala jugada*-Pensó la peliazul _

...-

En eso sonó el celular de Mint y recibió un mensaje de Roberta

Te veo en media hora en la cafetería

Keith voy a salir a ver unas cosas...no tardare-Dijo Mint sonriendo mientras se iba

Si.. cuídate-

Si-

Vamos Shun conectate-Dijo Keith impaciente

_Shun Kazami le a solicitado una videollamada_

¡SI!-Dijo el rubio sonriendo

_Video Llamada_

_Hola Keith-Dijo Shun _

Hola Shun... pensé que estabas enojado-

_Si pero no es contigo el enojo solo quería desquitarme con alguien para no sentirme culpable y la verdad es que...el único culpable soy yo-_

Tampoco te atormentes de lo que paso

_Alice se fue por mi culpa y ni siquiera deje que me explicara las cosas-Dijo Shun triste mientras agarraba los collares que Alice y el tenían con sus iniciales_

Pensé que lo habías botado-

_No tuve el valor-Dijo el pelinegro _

Shun también te quiero ofrecer una disculpa por ocultarte lo de Roberta-

_Tranquilo estamos bien...pero necesito encontrar a Alice por que quiero aclarar las cosas con ella-_

Shun...-

_Yo se que ella debe estar por algún lado pero no se por donde empezar , no dejo ninguna pista o algo parecido- _

Pero Shun-

_Si tan solo consiguiera algo que me indique donde esta-_

¡SHUN!-

_¿Que?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado_

Es que no tienes que buscar mas a Alice-

_¿Por que dices eso?-_

¡Por que Alice esta aquí en España!-Dijo Keith sonriendo y Shun se quedaba sin habla

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: AL FIN! T^T<em>**

**_Yo: Ya podrás reunirte con Alice y con la sorpresa de que tuviste un hijo!_**

**_Shun: Al fin el destino me hace justicia! _**

**_Yo: Y Mint y Roberta siguen planeando el plan para separarlos definitivamente_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡shun ya sabe donde esta Alice!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	67. Cara a Cara

**_YA ES 2013!_**

**_Y YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 400 REVIEWS! =OOOOOO_**

**_¡QUE ALEGRÍA! _**

**_Y EL LUNES REGRESO A CLASES!_**

**_NOOOOO!_**

**_Por las tareas y exámenes solo por eso u.u _**

**_Shun: Lo mas importante es que YA SE DONDE ESTA ALICE!_**

**_Yo: Exacto! y MUY PRONTO se encontraran cara a cara_**

**_Shun: Soy Feliz T^T_**

**_Yo: Pero ni creas que sera tan facil hablar con ella ^^u_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los Dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>¡¿Que?!...Keith estas hablando enserio-Dijo Shun feliz <em>

¡Claro que si! no bromearía con algo tan serio-

_Por fin... ¿Donde la encontraste?-Dijo Shun sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro_

Yo estaba tomando un café y se terminaba la platica contigo cuando te enojaste conmigo y después de eso escuche la voz de Alice y la vi pidiendo su orden y me acerque a ella-

_¿Que le dijiste?-Dijo el pelinegro_

Bueno estaba de espaldas y le dije ¿Alice eres tu? pero ella al escuchar mi voz se puso como pálida-

_¿Por que?-_

No lo se pero note que tenia miedo , decía que se tenia que ir y pregunto por ti si estabas aqui-

_¿Y que le dijiste?-_

Que no y note que estaba aliviada de que no estuvieras aquí pero si note que tenia miedo-

_¿Pero de que?-_

Tal vez de ti-

_No la culparía la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace un año y no me porte muy bien con ella-_

¿Alguna vez trataste de llamarla?-

_Si yo..._

_Flashback_

_Platica Telefónica_

_¿Hola?-_

_¿Mew?-_

_¡¿Shun?!-_

_¿Que haces con el celular de Alice?-_

_Fin de la platica Telefónica_

_Fin del Flashback_

¿Que pasa Shun¨?-

_Es que recordé algo que te pueda interesar- _

¿Y que es?-

_Hace un tiempo quería escuchar la voz de Alice y la llame pero la que me contesto no fue ella...si no Mew-Dijo el pelinegro y Keith se quedo son palabras_

Es imposible...¿Estas seguro?-

_Si y menciono mi nombre algo nerviosa y otra prueba es que en la ultima vídeo llamada que tuve con Alice le puse pausa en una parte del vídeo y vi a dos personas un hombre y una mujer...era el cabello de Mew-Dijo el pelinegro_

La chica que vi a lo lejos...se parecía mucho a Mew-

_¡ Están juntas!-Dijo Shun sonriendo _

Alice y Mew están en Madrid...¿Cuando vendrás?-Dijo Keith

_Ahora mismo checare los vuelos disponibles...Gracias Amigo-_

No Shun Gracias a ti-

_Fin de la video llamada_

No se si quiero volver a encontrármela y dudo que ella a mi también-Dijo Kieth triste

_Flashback_

_Aguarda-Dijo la ojiazul agarrando la mano del rubio_

_¡ SUÉLTAME!-Grito Keith soltándose bruscamente de Mew_

_Déjame explicarte todo-_

_Mew no hay nada que explicar lo vi con mis propios ojos-_

_Keith...-_

_Dime ¿a cuantos ya tuviste en tu cama?...me imagino que ya vas para lo cien ¿no?-_

_No tienes porque tratarme así-Dijo Mew hecha un mar de lagrimas_

_¿Ah no?...me ocultaste la verdad-_

_Keith tu no sabes lo que e pasado-Dijo la ojiazul quitándose su mascara_

_No lo se ni lo quiero saber , ¿acaso eres algo mas que una teibolera o una prostituta barata?-Dijo el ojiazul pero Mew le dio una bofetada_

_¡ERES UN IDIOTA! SI SUPIERAS EL SACRIFICIO QUE HICE TE ARREPENTIRÍAS DE DECIRME ESO-_

_¡ FÍJATE QUE NO!...¡DE LO ÚNICO QUE ME ARREPIENTO ES DE HABERME FIJADO EN UNA BASURA COMO TU!-Grito el ojiazul con todas las fuerzas de su alma_

_Fin Del Flashback_

¿Que sacrificio?...Lo mejor tal vez sea olvidar la de un vez por todas pero no dejo de estar enamorado de ella-Dijo el ojiazul triste

* * *

><p>En Casa De Alice<p>

Klaus y Mew se encontraban llegando a la casa de la pelinaranja y pasaron al jardín a hablar con ella y ahí también estaba David

Ya estamos aquí-Dijo Mew seria

Se que tienes muchas preguntas-

Los dos los tenemos-Dijo Klaus

¿Como fue que te lo encontraste?-Dijo la pelirosa

En la cafetería...estaba muy nerviosa y le dije que si Shun estaba aqui y me dijo que no-

Estas consiente de que se lo dirá ¿no?-Dijo Mew

Lo estoy...-Dijo Alice viendo a su bebe en la carriola

Solo es cuestión de días o tal vez semanas para que ambos den con nosotras-Dijo Mew seria

Y tenia planeado irme de aqui-

¿Tenias?-Dijo David sonriendo

Si...voy a quedarme a enfrentar a Shun pero no lo haré sola-Dijo Alice viendo a David a los ojos

Te refieres a...-

Si...-

¿A que se refieren?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

A que Le voy a Dar una oportunidad a David-Dijo Alice sonriendo le

Eso si no lo vi venir-Dijo Mew sorprendida

Nos alegramos por ustedes-

Gracias-

Por cierto aquí esta la invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños-Dijo Alice dándole a ambos una invitación

Gracias...-Dijo Klaus mientras Mew buscaba en su bolso

Y aquí están las mías-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Buscamos trajes gitanos?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Este año no...es fiesta de mascaras-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Super-Dijo David

* * *

><p><em>En Otra parte<em>

Roberta se encontraba tranquilamente tomando un cafe mientras esperaba a su prima

Ya llegue-Dijo Mint sentándose

Ya era hora-

¿Que quieres decirme?-

Que ya se a donde va siempre Mew-

¿Y eso de que me sirve?-

Piensa un poco quieres...Me va al parque cada mañana a las 9 junto con su novio-

Entonces quiere que Keith y yo salgamos al parque a las 9-

Si así se van a reencontrar pura "casualidad"-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Bien-Dijo Mint no tan convencida

* * *

><p>Con Keith<p>

El rubio se quedo en el hotel pensando solamente en una persona

Esto no puede ser casualidad pero...mi cita con Mint-Dijo Keith recordando_  
><em>

_Flashback_

_¿Te sientes bien?-_

_Por supuesto yo...¡AY!-Grito Mint ya que un perro se lanzo hacia ella y la tiro al hoyo_

_¡ Quítate!-Dijo la peliazul toda lodosa_

_Discúlpeme el nunca se comporta de esa manera al menos que sea por comida-Dijo una mujer llevándose al perro_

_¡AY!-Grito Mint de rabia_

_¿Estas bien?-Dijo Keith aguantandose la risa_

_¡¿BIEN?...¡ESTOY HECHA UN FIASCO , MI VESTIDO ESTA ROTO . MORDIDO Y CON LODO!-Dijo la peliazul yéndose muy molesta_

_En eso Keith vio la etiqueta del vestido en el piso y la recogió_

_Gitana...Mew-Dijo Keith mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa_

_Fin Del Flashback_

Si es cierto la enfrentare en este mismo momento-Dijo el Rubio buscando en Internet una dirección de una tienda llamada Gitana

* * *

><p><em>1 Hora Después en la tienda Gitana <em>

¿Enserio puedes?-Dijo Mew viendo a Klaus a los ojos

Claro , yo me ocupo mientras te vas a ver lo de la fiesta-Dijo Klaus sonriendo le

Eres el mejor-Dijo Mew abrazándolo

Gracias-

Recuerda si pasa algo solo llámame-

Tranquila-

Vamos Mew se nos hará tarde-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Claro...no tardo-Dijo Mew dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se subía al taxi y se iba con Ichigo

Bueno a atender la caja-Dijo Klaus sonriendo mientras atendía a las clientas

¿Necesita algo?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo le a una clienta

Si...me voy a llevar esto-Dijo la clienta encantada con Klaus

Venga-Dijo Klaus mientras llevaba las prendas a cobrar

Disculpe-Se oyó decir a un hombre

Estoy atendiendo a una clienta-Dijo el peliplateado

Esto no tardara enserio busco a la dueña de esta tienda-

¿Y quien la busca?-Dijo Klaus serio

Keith Clay-Dijo el rubio serio mientras Klaus se quedaba en shock y se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Todos: PELE PELEA PELEA_**

**_Yo: Tranquilos!...no habrá pelea! (por ahora no)_**

**_Shun: Violenta ¬¬_**

**_Yo: No lo puedo evitar ^^u PERO ADEMAS KEITH NO SABE QUE MEW Y EL SON NOVIOS!...mas bien prometidos XP_**

**_Shun: Pero esto si se puso bueno! que Keith conozca a Klaus sin que este Mew! INCREIBLE!_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Esto se pone interesante _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**


	68. Reencontrando Viejos Amores

**_ANTES QUE NADA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A Florencia Torre que hoy cumple años!_**

**_Gracias por comentarlo en el Review!_**

**_Y sobre lo que pediste se hará ya que lo tenia planeado pero no por ahora_**

**_Shun: EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR KEITH Y KLAUS SE ENCONTRARON Solo que claro Keith no sabe quien es Klaus_**

**_Yo: Y Alice ya acepto a David_**

**_Shun: ¡Como siempre me amargas el dia! T^T_**

**_Yo: AVISO: NO PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO DE UN NUEVO AMOR PERO MAÑANA LO ACTUALIZO EN LA TARDE_**

**_Shun: Menos mal ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Me repite su nombre por favor-Dijo el peliplata acercándose<p>

Keith Clay...¿Y su nombre?-

Klaus Von Herzen-Dijo el peliplate ocultando su enojo

¿Puedo hablar con la dueña?-Dijo el ojiazul

Lo siento pero la dueña de esta tienda esta muy ocupada en estos momentos-Dijo el ojiverde serio

Necesito hablar con ella...¿Cuando regresa?-Dijo el rubio

No lo se tal vez hasta en la noche...su agenda es apretada-Dijo el peliplata

No me importa necesito hablar con ella es urgente-Dijo el ojiazul empezando a molestarse

Lo lamento pero no se va a poder-Dijo Klaus ya molesto

¡¿Quien se cree usted que es?! ¿su secretario?-Dijo Keith en tono de burla

¡Yo soy su...su asistente ¿problema?-Dijo el ojiverde dandose cuenta de lo que iba a decir así que mintió de nuevo

¡Ah su asistente!-

¡SI! ,La señorita...Atena es una persona muy ocupada-Dijo Klaus mintiendo

¿Atena?...¿asi se llama la dueña?-Dijo Keith algo desilusionado

Si...¿Porque?-Dijo Klaus viendo que por ahora había salvado a Mew

Por nada... perdón por la molestia-Dijo el ojiazul yéndose

Con que el es Keith-Dijo el ojiverde molesto

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

¡¿ENSERIO?!-Dijo Dan feliz

Si...Alice esta en España-

Runo...-

¡SI! Las vamos a encontrar-Dijo Shun mientras sacaba ropa de su cajon

Espera ¿que haces?-

Empacar-

Ni siquiera has visto los vuelos-Dijo Dan sentándose en una silla y buscando los vuelos disponibles

Tomaremos el que este disponible-

Si en 3 días-Dijo Dan serio

¡¿QUE?!-Dijo Shun en shock

Habra una fuerte ventisca por 2 días aquí así que por seguridad los vuelos serán suspendidos-

¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Los vuelos retornaran en 3 días con el Destino a Madrid a las...2 DE LA MAÑANA!

Llegaríamos a Madrid en...el cumpleaños de Alice-Dijo Shun sin palabras

Vaya regalo de cumpleaños-Dijo el ojirojo

Compra los dos boletos a la hora que me dijiste-

Bien-Dijo Dan

_*Alice voy por ti*-_

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

¡¿Que?!-Dijo Joe en shock

No quería que te enteraras cuando viniera el personalmente-Dijo Alice

El padre de Taiyou viene...esto no puede ser cierto-Dijo Joe serio

En cualquier momento puede venir-Dijo Chan

¿Tus padres ya lo saben?-Dijo el ojigris

...-

¿Alice ya se los dijiste verdad?-Dijo Joe serio

Tal vez se me escapo decirles-Dijo la pelinaranja

¡Alice!-Dijo Chan seria

Lo se , se los tengo que decir porque son mis padres y les preocupa todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y mi hijo-

¿Sabes cuando vendrá?-

No lo se-Dijo Alice preocupada

Alice no te preocupes...-

No puedo evitarlo-Dijo Alice triste

Shun y tu no se han visto por un año pero se que podrás superar esa preocupación-Dijo Chan

No es solo por eso...mi mayor preocupación es que Shun se entere de que tuve un hijo de el-Dijo Alice triste

* * *

><p>En Otra parte<p>

Mew e Ichigo se encontraban en un hermoso y espacioso salón de baile que por ahora estaba vacio

Es perfecto-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Ya se decidió?-Dijo el dueño

Si...lo quiero-Dijo la pelirosa mientras le daba el cheque y seguía mirando el lugar

Falta ver la comida y ya-Dijo la peliroja sonriendo

¿Y cuantos invitados serian?-Dijo el dueño

Tenga la lista-Dijo Mew

Perfecto-Dijo el dueño sonriendo al ver la lista

¿Que te gustaría de comida?-

¿Que tal tacos al pastor , gelatinas , ensalada , sushi , banderillas y cupcakes?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Vaya amiga parece que tienes mucho apetito-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Son muchas personas las que vendrán-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Si no como seria una fiesta de mascaras-Dijo la peliroja

En eso sonó el celular de Mew

¿Quien es?-Dijo Ichigo

Me llego un mensaje de Klaus-

¿Y que dice?-

Dice que...-Dijo la pelirosa pero se quedo en silencio al leer el mensaje

¿Que pasa?-Dijo la ojicafe preocupada

Keith entro a mi tienda-Dijo Mew preocupada

* * *

><p>En el hotel<p>

Mint se encontraba en el restaurante del hotel

_*Mañana por fin te olvidaras de ella*-Dijo Mint suspirando mientras esperaba la llegada del rubio _

Lamento la tardanza-Dijo el rubio

No te preocupes-Dijo Mint sonriendo

¿Ya ordenaste?-Dijo el rubio

Si-

Bien-

Oye me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a pasea o caminar mañana a las 9-

A ti no te gusta caminar-Dijo el rubio

Pero a ti si...¿Que dices?-

Hace mucho que no camino en la mañana...si-Dijo e ojiazul sonriendo

Perfecto-Dijo Mint alegre

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mew<p>

Klaus se encontraba hablando con los padres de Mew

¿Como es que Keith entro a mi tienda?-Dijo la pelirosa entrando

¿Y como es eso de que Keith esta aca?-Dijo Flora seria

...-

¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?-Dijo Amaya

Yo entiendo que aveces no les digas nada a ellos...¡¿PERO A MI?!-Dijo Flora indignada

Lo lamento pero no quería que se concentran en mi...en tres días es mi cumpleaños y se que a ustedes no les iba a importar nada mas que eso-

Y tenias razón porque ahora no podremos de dejar de pensar en Keith-Dijo Daniel

Pero tampoco vamos a descuidar tu cumpleaños-Dijo Amaya

Pero no quiero que piensen en lo otro...si llego a encontrármelo no pasara nada porque no pienso cambiar mis planes-Dijo Mew mirando dulcemente a Klaus

Nos alegra oír eso-Dijo Flora sonriendo mientras veía a Klaus abrazar a su prometida con mucha dulzura

¿Ya todo esta listo?-

Para faltar 3 días mas todo es perfecto-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Y los vestidos?-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

A excepción de ese detalle-Dijo la pelirosa riendo

Bueno...¿se quedan a comer?-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Sera todo un placer-Dijo Klaus

Voy a poner la mesa-Dijo Flora

Daniel ¿me ayudas con los platos?-Dijo Amaya sonriendo

Al fin-Dijo Dnaiel sonriendo al ver que tal vez a su esposa se le estaba pasando el enojo

Vamos-Dijo Mew pero Klaus la agarro del brazo y luego agarro su barbilla y la beso

Gracias-Dijo el peliplata

¿Porque?-Dijo Mew sonriendo le

Por hacerme muy feliz-

Tu también me has hecho muy feliz Klaus...Te amo-Dijo la pelirosa dándole un beso en los labios

Yo también te amo...-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras la volvía a besar

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente <em>

Era mañana y Mew se encontraba caminando con Klaus por el parque mientras aprovechaban a sacar a pasear a Loving

Mew traía puesto un traje deportivo de mujer color negro y su pelo lo traía amarrado en una larga cola de caballo

Klaus traía puesto un traje deportivo de hombre color azul

Estoy algo cansada-Dijo Mew quitándose el sudor mientras se sentaba en una silla del parque que cubrían los arboles para dar sombra

¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?-

Por favor si no es mucha molestia-Dijo la pelirosa

Tu sabes que no, ahora vuelvo...Loving cuídala-Dijo Klaus yéndose

¡Guaf!-

Jajaja..._*En dos días es mi cumpleaños y mi aniversario de un año de noviazgo con Klaus*-Pensó la pelirosa muy feliz mientras se paraba a estirarse_

¡Guaf!-Dijo Loving mientras agarraba una ramita

Si tranquilo jugare contigo

¿Mew?-Dijo cierta voz de espaldas

La pelirosa quería que la tragara la tierra en ese momento al reconocer la voz , sabía que no podía ocultarse de él para siempre y que tenía que enfrentarlo pero su pregunta seguía siendo si podría enfrentarlo . El por otra parte no parecía estar tan seguro de que fuera la misma persona de quien se había enamorado ya que las puntas del cabello eran azules pero eso no importaba porque de espaldas se veía igual de todos modos. Mint estaba alado de Keith y quería en ese momento irse con él, estaba muy arrepentida de haberle hecho caso a Roberta porque en ese momento estaba más que segura de que Keith se iría con Mew y al dejaría sola pero también quería conocer lo que tanto decía su prima al decirle a Mint que algo que no se esperaba de Mew. La pelirosa no pudo más y decidió enfrentar a Keith de una vez por todas y lentamente se fue volteando hasta que vio los ojos de su antiguo amor y este estaba más que sorprendido al ver que realmente si era ella…

Hola Keith-Dijo Mew

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: YA SE REENCONTRARON!<em>**

**_Shun: Solo falto yo! T^T_**

**_Yo: Tranquilo porque ya oíste llegaras en el cumpleaños de Alice!_**

**_Shun: Lo se pero ya quiero leer ese episodio!_**

**_Yo: Pero llegaras en el cumpleaños de Alice…lo que creo que para ella será un regalo muy malo YA TENEMOS GANADOR DEL PEOR REGALO!_**

**_Shun: ¡OYE! T^T_**

_**Yo: Es broma pero ayy lo de la fiesta de Alice se pondrá bueno con tu llegada! XD **_

_**Shun: Al menos ya no tengo que esperar tanto ahora**_

_**Yo: ¡Exacto!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , MEW Y KEITH SE **_**_REENCONTRARON!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	69. Me Voy a Casar

**_KEITH Y MEW ESTAN CARA A CARA !_**

**_ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS BUENO Y AUN SE PONDRA MEJOR CON LA LLEGADA DE SHUN! XD_**

**_Shun: Ya estoy empacando mis maletas!_**

**_Yo: Esta muy emocionado ^^u_**

**_Shun: AL FIN VERE A ALICE! Y CONOCERÉ A MI HIJO!_**

**_Yo: AVISO ESTA SEMANA FUE MUY COMPLICADA PORQUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN Y TERMINE APENAS EL CAPITULO HOY Y OTRA VEZ NO ACTUALIZARE UN NUEVO AMOR U.U_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Eres tu-Dijo el ojiazul sin poder creer que volvía a verla y Mint cada vez se arrepentía de su reencuentro<p>

¿Que haces acá?-Dijo Mew seca

¿Que?-Dijo Keith desconcertado

Te pregunte ¿que rayos haces acá?-Dijo la pelirosa molestándose

La que debería contestar es otra ¿no?...¡¿Tu que estas haciendo aquí?!-Dijo Mint molesta

¡Tu no te metas en esto Mint!-Dijo Mew molesta

A mi no me va a gritar una gata teibolera-Dijo Mint y le trajo el recuerdo a Keith y a Mew

Piensen lo que quieran pero yo se lo que soy y quiero que ustedes dos dejen España en EN ESTE MOMENTO-Dijo la ojiazul furiosa

¿Entonces que hacías en esa cantina de mala muerte bailando para esos hombres?-Dijo el rubio intentando no mostrar el dolor del recuerdo

Eso tiene una explicación que yo quise que escucharas pero ya no me importa que pienses-Dijo Mew seria

Yo no tengo nada que pensar porque se la verdad y se que eras una TEIBOLERA OFRECIDA-Dijo el ojiazul cegado por la ira y lo que recibio fue una bofetada de Mew

¡TU NO ME VUELVAS A INSULTAR! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HACERLO-Grito la pelirosa furiosa

¡Quiero que se larguen y que no regresen!-Dijo Mew molesta

¿Y porque no te vas tu?-Dijo Mint molesta

Porque yo nací aquí y aquí vivo , ademas todos me conocen aquí-Dijo Mew seria

Eso explica porque estas tan sola-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

...-

Ningún chico esta contigo por tu reputación de teibolera prostituta-Dijo la ojiazul riendo

Lo que digas no me hiere porque se que tu no vales la pena-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¡IDIOTA!-Dijo la peliazul apunto de darle una bofetada pero cuando su mano iba a chocar con la mejilla de Mew una mano la agarro para evitarlo

En tu vida le vuelvas a alzar la mano-Dijo Klaus molesto

¡Tu!-Dijo el ojiazul molesto y a la vez celoso ya que Klaus estaba alado de Mew

_*Sera su novio*-Pensó Mint viendo a Klaus_

¿Estas bien?-Dijo Klaus mientras miraba a Mew

Si gracias-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo le

¿Quien rayos es el?-Dijo Keith algo celoso

No tiene porque importarte-Dijo Mew molesta

¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ES TU NOVIO!-Dijo Mint sonriendo y Keith al escuchar esto se quedo casi pálido

Mew lo iba a negar pero sabia perfectamente que Klaus se sentiría mal y pensaría que aun ella sentía algo por Keith pero ella sabia que tenia que darle a Klaus su lugar

¿Un pretendiente? o... ¿un nuevo cliente de prostitución? ¿Que es querida?-Dijo Mint riendo

Mi prometido-Dijo Mew mientras mostraba su mano en el que estaba su anillo de compromiso

* * *

><p>Con las Chicas<p>

Alice , Runo y Julie se encontraban en la florería . Alice estaba atendiendo a su bebe y ambas amigas acababan de poner un letrero de "Regreso en 20 minutos"

Parece que la florería florece cada vez mas-Dijo Alice riendo

Lo es , necesitamos mas semillas y flores-Dijo Runo

Cambiando de tema ¿sigues sin saber nada de Shun?-Dijo Julie

No y me preocupa...no quiero que sepa que tiene un hijo-Dijo Alice viendo al niño

Alice pero Shun es el padre-Dijo Runo

Me da miedo que me lo quite-

El no podría hacer eso-

Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie Alice-Dijo la peliazul

Es que ya no se quien es Shun-Dijo la ojicafe triste

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa lo que menos queremos es verte triste-Dijo Runo

Gracias-

¿Ya esta todo listo para tu fiesta?-

Si igual va a hacer en el jardín de mi casa-

Un jardín que ocuparía como 70 personas-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Jajaja-Rió Alice

¿Ya tienen vestido y mascara para la fiesta de Mew?-Dijo Runo

Si-Dijeron Alice y Julie

Yo también solo falta comprar la mascara-

Espero que Mew no tarde tanto con Klaus porque tenemos que ver algo juntas-Dijo Alice

* * *

><p><em>En el Parque<em>

Cuando Mew dijo prometido Keith sintió una apuñalada en el corazón era un sentimiento terrible lo cual a el lo dejaba muy desconcertado porque el queria olvidar a Mew pero por lo visto en ese instante quería luchar por ella. Mint estaba mas que sorprendida estaba muy feliz ya que acababa de entender la supuesta sorpresa que habia entre ellos dos y Klaus al final estaba al igual que todos sorprendido pero muy feliz porque Mew admitió que el iba a ser su futuro esposo

¿Esto es una mentira?-Dijo Keith intentando no sonar triste

¿Porque habría de mentirte?-Dijo Mew extrañada

¿Si sabes lo que ha hecho Mew en su pasado?-Dijo Mint intentando arruinar la felicidad de Mew de nuevo

Por supuesto que estoy enterado de todo y me siento orgulloso de ella-Dijo Klaus viendo dulcemente a Mew

¿Orgulloso? MEW ES UNA MENTIROSA-Grito Keith y el recibió un puñetazo de Klaus

NO LE HABLES ASI, QUE TU NO HAYAS QUERIDO ESCUCHARLA ES OTRA COSA MUY DISTINTA, SI SUPIERAS POR LO QUE TUVO QUE SACRIFICAR TE ARREPENTIRÍAS DE LO QUE DICES-Grito Klaus furioso

Klaus...-Dijo Mew sin habla

Keith-Dijo Mint ayudando a parar a el rubio

Esto...NO SE QUEDA ASÍ-Dijo Keith dirigiéndole un golpe a Klaus pero cuando estuvo apunto de darle Mew se puso enfrente de Klaus pero por desgracia el ojiazul se dio cuenta demasiado tarde porque la que habia recibido el golpe termino siendo Mew

No..yo no quise-Dijo Keith totalmente arrepentido pero parecía que a Mew no le había dado importancia el golpe y cuando Klaus ya se había sacado de sus casillas por el acto Mew se le volvió a adelantar

NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE HACER ESTA ESCENA CON MI FUTURO MARIDO , TERMINAMOS HACE UN AÑO Y NO TIENE QUE IMPORTARTE LO QUE HAGA-

Estoy seguro de que no lo estas pensando bien-Dijo el rubio son creerlo aun

¡POR DIOS! , Si acepte casarme con Klaus es porque YO LO AMO-Dijo la pelirosa lo cual si fue un golpe muy duro para Keith

No lo puedo creer-

VETE POR TU CAMINO CON MINT Y DÉJAME A MI SEGUIR CON EL MIO-Grito Mew mas que furiosa

¿Lo estas haciendo por despecho?-Dijo Keith molesto

Lamento romperte tu nube pero quien esta saliendo con alguien por despecho eres tu no yo...-Dijo Mew mirando a Mint y no pudo evitar sentirse mal

...-

Si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo... va monos Klaus-Dijo la pelirosa cargando a Loving quien parecía estar un poco asustado por el cambio de animo de su dueña

No te vuelvas a acercar a Mew o esta vez no respondo-Dijo Klaus yéndose

_*Esto no puede estar pasando*-Pensó Keith muy celoso_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>LO LAMENTO PERO ESTA SEMANA FUE MUY CORTA EN INSPIRACIÓN! T^T <em>**

**_Shun: PERO KLAUS LE DIO UN GOLPEA A KEITH! XD...¡Y KEITH A MEW! O.O_**

**_Yo: ^^u_**

**_Shun: JAMAS PENSE QUE PUDIERA SUCEDER ESO...Pero eso si no fue culpa de Keith si no de Mew_**

**_Yo: Lo se ademas Keith...ESTA TOTALMENTE DOLIDO PORQUE MEW SE CASA! TOMALA!_**

**_Shun: _**

**_Yo: Lo lamento pero también se merecía eso por hacerla sufrir_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , KEITH YA SE ENTERO QUE MEW SE CASA!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	70. Ya No Te Amo

**_KEITH YA SABE QUE MEW ESTA COMPROMETIDA!_**

**_TÓMALA KEITH!_**

**_Shun: ¿Y cuando vere a Alice?_**

**_Yo: Aunque no lo creas en pocos capitulos_**

**_Shun: ¿Como cuantos?_**

**_Yo: Menos de 4!_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: AVISO! Lamento informarles que ya no puedo asegurar la actualización semanal de "La Musa" y "Un Nuevo Amor" las cosas se me complican y apenas y termino el viernes con el capitulo y ya no puedo ni siquiera darme el gusto de leer una historia por las prisas :(.Espero y entiendan y ademas aun no me la creo es la primera vez que descuido un fic asi y si lo digo por un nuevo amor porque apenas y puedo terminar un capitulo._**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Horas Después<p>

Ya casi era de noche y Mew estaba en su casa pero no muy a gusto porque...

¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERTE ENTRE ESOS DOS?!-Dijo Flora molesta mientras le ponía una bolsa de hielo en el moretón que estaba en su mejilla

E recibido golpes peores-Dijo Mew refiriéndose a Masquerade

Lo lamento pero TU tienes la culpa de haberte metido y no Kieth de haberte golpeado! LO HUBIERAS EMPUJADO-

Si mamá-Dijo la pelirosa seria

¡Vas a tener tremendo moretón en tu fiesta!-

Julie me ayudara a taparlo-Dijo la pelirosa

¡Yo te debería dar uno!-Dijo Alice entrando junto con los demás

No me paso nada-

¡¿Nada?!-Dijo Runo

¡Mira ese moretón!-Dijo Julie

Hubieran venido hace 6 horas...estaba peor-Dijo Mew seria

¿Quien te golpeo?-Dijo Alice molesta

No fue Klaus verdad-Dijo Julie aterrada de la idea

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO FUE EL! KLAUS SERIA INCAPAZ DE LEVANTARME LA MANO-Grito Mew de golpe tan solo oir esa calamidad de pensamiento y Alice se sorprendió por la reaccion de Mew por defender tan "ferozmente" a su prometido

¿Entonces quien fue?!-Dijo Alice desesperada

Fue Keith-Dijo Klaus molesto quien acababa de traerle un vaso de a

¡¿QUE?!-Dijeron las tres en shock

No es lo que piensan...Klaus le dio un golpe a Keith y el se lo regreso solo que Mew se puso enfrente de Klaus y la que termino con el golpe fue la sensata de mi hermana-Dijo Flora seria

¿Cuando te lo encontraste?-Dijo Runo

En el parque-Dijo la pelirosa

Un momento...¿Porque se pelearon Klaus y Keith?-Dijo Julie

Keith ya sabe que me voy a casar-

Entonces eso se ignifica ¿que aun te quiere?-

No lo se y ni me interesa-Dijo Mew levantándose

¿A donde vas?-Dijo Klaus

Voy a revisar la tienda-Dijo Mew

Yo lo haré-

No ayer me ayudaste mucho y no quiero causarte molestias...nos vemos luego-Dijo Mew maquillándose la parte del moretón para luego darle un beso a Klaus e irse

Síguenos contando...¿Que paso con Keith?-Dijo Alice molesta aunque haya sido accidental el golpe de Keith

Bien-Dijo el peliplata suspirando

* * *

><p>Con Keith y Mint<p>

Tranquilízate-Dijo Mint

¡Ese tipo es un idiota!-Dijo Keith furiosa

¡¿Lo dices por el golpe O POR QUE SE VA A CASAR CON MEW?!-Dijo Mint molesta

_¡Por el golpe!...*Ni yo me la creo*-Pensó el ojiazul triste _

Eso espero Kieth porque como acabas de ver Mew esta muy feliz y se va a casar con su novio-Dijo Mint aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Lo se solo que me sorprende que alguien quiera estar con ella...estoy seguro de que no le dijo la verdad y otra vez esta mintiendo-Dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa

¿A donde vas?-Dijo Mint

A desenmascarar a Mew y decirle toda la verdad a su prometido-Dijo el ojiazul abriendo la puerta para irse pero antes Mint hablo

¡¿A desenmascarla o arruinarle el compromiso?!-Dijo la peliazul muy molesta

Solo quiero que sepa que ella no es lo que aparenta-Dijo Keith yéndose molesto

¡Argg!-Dijo Mint golpeando la pared

Vaya se puede decir que estas algo enojada-Dijo Roberta saliendo de la recamara

¡Roberta! ¿porque no tocas la puerta como la gente normal?!-Dijo Mint espantada

Porque no y ya...¿Como te cayo la sorpresa?-Dijo Roberta riendo

A mi bien PERO A EL LE CAYO MAL...¡Le dira toda la verdad a su novio!-

Pero el ya la sabe-Dijo la pelinegra agarrando una manzana

¿Que?-

Me vengo a enterar de que son amigos de la infancia...No hay nada que el no conozca de ella-

Solo espero que Mew no se arrepienta de su compromiso-

Hasta donde yo se Mew esta perdidamente enamorada de el-

Pero eso no me asegura que ella aun tenga sentimientos hacia Keith-

Ella si tiene un sentimiento hacia Keith-Dijo la ojiazul riendo

¡Y me lo dices tan tranquila-Dijo Mint molesta

No esa clase de sentimiento-

¿A que te refieres?-

Que el único sentimiento que Mew tiene hacia Keith...es odio-Dijo Roberta sonriendo mientras Mint no podía sentirse feliz

* * *

><p><em>En la Tienda de Mew <em>

Aquí tiene-Dijo Mew envolviendo un vestido en una bolsa

Gracias-Dijo la clienta yéndose feliz

Veamos...los diseños deben de estar listos para la temporada de invierno, tengo mucho que diseñar-Dijo Mew riéndose de su estrés

En eso Mew metió en una bolsa el dinero que había recolectado en los pocos minutos en el que abrió la eso Mew vio una sombra y al ver hacia el frente se encontro con Keith

¿Que haces aquí? ¡¿Me sigues o que?!-Dijo Mew molesta

Es lo que yo debería preguntarte-Dijo el ojiazul molesto

¡Ya dime que haces aquí!-Dijo Mew molesta

Vine a desenmascarar te , a decirle a tu prometido que eres una MENTIROSA!-

¡El sabe todo de mi no tendría porque pensar que soy una mentirosa!-Dijo la pelirosa furiosa

¿Que es esto?-Dijo Keith arrebatando le la bolsa en la que tenia dinero

¡Eso es mio!-Dijo la ojiazul furiosa

¡Y ademas robas! no se porque no me sorprende...cuando la dueña llegue se va a enterar-

YO SOY LA DUEÑA Y FUNDADORA DE ESTA TIENDA IDIOTA-Grito la ojiazul furiosa mientras le quitaba la bolsa de dinero a Keith

¿Que?...Tu novio me mintió-

Por supuesto que lo hizo-Dijo Mew molesta mientras apagaba las luces y se iba afuera con Keith para cerrar la tienda

¿Como lograste abrir esta tienda eh? ¿otro cliente rico?-Dijo Keith mas que molesto

¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ME RECUERDAS ESOS DESAGRADABLES MOMENTOS?! ¡Y NO! YO ABRÍ ESTA TIENDA POR MI DESFILE DE MODAS EN PARIS-Grito la ojiazul

¿Que?-

¡Estoy estudiando en el instituto de modas de París y compraron mi colección y con el dinero logre hacer mi sueño realidad!-

No te creo-

PUES NO ME CREAS-Dijo Mew ya harta de las preguntas de Keith y quería irse pero antes el hablo

Veo que tu rápidamente me remplazaste-

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que ella necesitaba para explotar...fue la gota que derramo el vaso y fue como un relámpago para Keith porque sintió que su mejilla ardia mucho y se dio cuenta que Mew le habia dado una bofetada con todo y su ira cargada en su palma

¡¿YO?! YO NO FUI QUIEN TE REEMPLAZO EN MENOS DE 24 HORAS , YO NO FUI QUIEN LE PROPUSO A KLAUS TENER UNA RELACIÓN DESPUÉS DE QUE ME FUI. FUISTE TU QUIEN ME REEMPLAZO EN MENOS DE 24 HORAS Y FUISTE TU QUIEN LE PROPUSO A MINT QUE FUERA TU NOVIA-Grito la ojiazul sin poder controlar su ira

¡¿Y COMO FUERON ENTONCES?! TE VAS A CASAR-

¡KLAUS QUERÍA QUE LE DIERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y SE LA DI Y ESCÚCHAME CLAY NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABÉRSELA DADO PORQUE ME A HECHO MUY FELIZ-

Lo que pasa es que sales con el por despecho-

¿Otra vez con eso? quien sale con alguien mas por despecho es otra persona-Dijo la pelirosa

Yo no salgo con Mint por despecho-

Eso espero Keith porque nadie ni siquiera Mint merece sufrir por amor-

¿Y porque ilusionas a tu novio?-

¿Porque no lo quieres ver la realidad? yo no salgo con Klaus por despecho yo le dije el si porque estoy enamorada de el-

Eso es mentira-

¡ACEPTA LA REALIDAD!...ya no te amo-Dijo la pelirosa seria mientras se iba dejando al rubio solo

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

Shun y Dan se encontraban en una cafeteria

¿Porque el tiempo no pasa mas rápido?-Dijo Shun impaciente

Porque el destino no quiere apresurar las cosas-Dijo Dan

¿Acaso no estas emocionado de ver a Runo?-Dijo el pelinegro

Si pero no puedo ilusionarme...no sabemos si esta con Alice o no-

La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere amigo-

Tienes razón...es solo que me da miedo no poder encontrarla y decirle que lo lamento-Dijo Dan triste

Y lo harás solo faltan 2 días mas amigo-

Lo se...-Dijo Dan sonriendo

2 Días Después...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOOO! T^T YO QUIERO VERLA!<em>**

**_Yo: Ya te dije que la veras MUY PRONTO_**

**_Shun: Es que no aguanto la emocion! T^T_**

**_Yo: Te digo algo...Pues te aguantas ¬¬_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡MEW LE DIJO A KEITH QUE YA NO LO AMA! _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	71. La llegada

2 días Después

_En Casa de Alice _

En la recamara de Alice ella se encontraba aun dormida sin querer abrir los ojos , estaba muy tranquila . En eso Alice empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco al oír una canción

Estas son las mañanitas  
>que cantaba el rey David<br>Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
>te las cantamos aquí.<br>Despierta mi bien despierta  
>Mira que ya amaneció<br>Ya los pajaritos cantan  
>La luna ya se metió.<p>

Los padres de Alice le habían preparado un pequeño y bonito pastel con unas velas que eran exactamente el numero de su edad...20 años. Al terminar todo Alice soplo las velas y abrazo a sus padres

Gracias-

¡Ohh!-Se oyo decir a Taiyou quien acababa de despertarse

Ven aquí mi tesoro-Dijo Alice abrazando a su bebe

¡Ha!-Dijo el pequeño pelinegro mientras le tocaba la cara a su madre

Se tiene que arreglar señorita en unas horas vendrás los invitados a comer-

Lo se...Ven Taiyou a qui tienes tu biberón-Dijo Alice dándole el biberón con leche a su hijo-

¡Ha!-Decía todo emocionado el pequeño mientras su mami le ponía el biberón

* * *

><p>En El Departamento de Klaus y Mew<p>

La pelirosa se encontraba durmiendo profundamente solo que ella si fue quien se despertó sola y al voltear estaba esperando ver a ese hermoso dueño de los ojos verdes pero no estaba el durmiendo alado suyo porque no había nadie

¿Klaus?-Dijo Mew levantándose mientras se ponía una bata blanca

Mew acababa de entrar a la Sala al entrar se sorprendió

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-Gritaron sus padres , su hermana y Klaus

Feliz Aniversario-Dijo Klaus entregándole una caja de regalo mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Feliz Aniversario amor-Dijo Mew abrazándolo de felicidad

¡Oye también estamos aquí!-Dijo Flora seria

Lo se jajaja...gracias a todos-

Vístete vamos a salir a desayunar-

Claro-

Si quieren yo la ayudo-Dijo Klaus riendo

No estaría nada mal-Dijo Mew riendo

Cuando te cases Klaus te ayudara pero ahora no-Dijo el padre de Mew mientras se llevaba a Klaus

Jajaja-Se empezaron a reír los demás

* * *

><p>Con Keith y Mint<p>

Ambos se encontraban desayunando y Keith estaba hablando por una persona por teléfono

Bien te veré ahí...¿Cuando les falta? , de acuerdo-Dijo Keith colgando el teléfono

¿Quienes vienen?-

Shun y Dan-

_*Parece que tu plan esta funcionando primita*_...¿Y porque vienen?-

A ver a Alice-

¡Alice esta aquí!-Dijo Mint haciendose la sorprendida

Al parecer si y también Runo parece-

Oye por cierto nosotros hoy vamos a ...¡ACHU!-Estornudo Mint

Salud-

Gra...¡ACHU! ¡ACHU! ¡ACHU!-

¿Tienes gripe?-

No seas...¡ACHU! Bien me resfrie-Dijo Mint

Te tomare la temperatura-

De acuerdo-Dijo la peliazul poniéndose en cama

* * *

><p>Con Roberta y Araceli<p>

¿Y planeas hacer algo?-Dijo la rubia comiendo

No...solo espiare y nada mas-

¿Porque no atacas de una vez? yo que tu me deshago del problema de una vez-

¿Por que? y aun lo dices...no lo hago porque no soy como tu , predecible e impulsiva-Dijo Roberta seria

¡ Cállate mocosa soy tu madre!-

Una madre que siempre me humillo y me lleno de veneno...soy mejor o peor que tu chula-Dijo la pelinegra mientras mordía una manzana

Te hubieras quedado con el idiota de tu padre-Dijo Araceli molesta y la ojiazul al oir eso se enojo

¡El idiota aquí es otro!-

¡¿Que te pasa?! tu ya no quieres a mi padre-Dijo la ojiverde molesta al ver que Roberta era quien ahora le apretaba la muñeca

No vuelvas a insultar a mi padre ¿te quedo claro?-

Estúpida-Dijo Araceli viendo la marca de los dedos de su hija en su muñeca

No se que hiciste para que mi padre se alejara de mi...pero felicidades lo lograste , regreso luego-Dijo Roberta agarrando una chaqueta para después irse

Cuando esto termine mientras mas rápido me deshaga de mi hija mejor-

* * *

><p>Con Keith y Mint<p>

Tienes calentura-Dijo Keith viendo el termómetro

¿Enserio?-Dijo Mint sarcástica quien se estaba cubriendo con sabanas porque tenia frio

¿Quieres que me quede?-

No...en unas horas tienes que recoger a Shun y Dan y no quiero causar molestias y ademas te tienes que ir a estudiar-Dijo Mint

Si...te veo en un rato-Dijo Keith dándole un beso y luego se fue

Solo espero que no aproveche que estoy enferma para ver a Mew-Dijo Mint seria mientras tocia

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después <em>

Ya era la tarde y había mucha gente en el jardín de la casa de Alice . Las mesas tenían unos bonitos adornos eran blancos y tenían moños azules y una sombrilla para que el sol no molestara a los invitados. La comida estaba puesta en una mesa y había un pequeño escenario . Había varios globos azules porque no solo celebraran el cumpleaños a Alice si no también una especie de baby shower a Taiyou a pesar de que el bebe ya había nacido se lo hicieron.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Dijo Mew quien acababa de llegar con su prometido y familia

Mew traía puesto un lindo y sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes con una cinta azul oscuro en la cintura , unas sandalias blancas. Se había rizado un poco el cabello lo cual la hacia ver linda. Unos aretes de corazón con un collar con el mismo dije y unas pulseras de aros , todos los accesorios color plata y como siempre lucia su anillo de compromiso

Feliz Cumpleaños a Ti también-Dijo la pelinaranja

Alice al igual que Mew traía un vestido lindo y sencillo solo que el de ella era color amarillo de tirantes. Traía unas sandalias blancas y un collar con su nombre . Unos aretes blancos de bolitas . Se había recogido el cabello en un chongo dejando caer tiras de cabello enfrente . Se puso un labial rojo bajo

Al parecer estoy muy combinada con la comida-Bromeo Mew al ver los colores

Si-

¿Y tu bebe?-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Flora traía puesto una blusa de cuello alto color rojo ,unos jeans de mezclilla negros y unos tacones del mismo color.

Esta adentro con mi madre-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Vas a tenerlo todo el día escondido?-Dijo Klaus

Klaus traía puesto una camisa manga larga color azul marina , unos pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos-

Yo espero que no...no me gustaría tener a Taiyou encerrado todo el día-Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta

Ya veras que no-Dijo Mew mientras le sonria de Frente

Exacto y se van a divertir los dos-Dijo Klaus

Si ambos...-Dijo Flora pero en eso ella vio un lunar en la espalda de Alice el cual se parecía mucho al que Mew tenia en la espalda

¿Pasa algo Flora?-Dijo Alice

No...pero se te esta cayendo el vestido por atras-Dijo la morena tratando de evitar que Mew lo notara

Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja acomodando su vestido

_*Esto no puede ser coincidencia*-Pensó la morena seria_

* * *

><p><em>En el Aeropuerto <em>

Tardaron un poco-Dijo Keith sonriendo mientras veía a dos amigos suyos llegar

Pero ya estamos aquí-Dijo Shun viniendo con Dan con todo y sus maletas

La pregunta es ¿Estas listo para ver a Alice?-Dijo Keith

Por supuesto que si-Dijo el pelinegro decidido

Entonces...no hay tiempo que perder-

¿Y esto?-Dijo Shun viendo un sobre amarillo

Solo léelo-Dijo el rubio y Dan también se preguntaba que era

Cuando Shun saco lo que había dentro del sobre se quedo en silencio

_"Estas Invitado a mi cumpleaños numero 20" _

_No faltes...Alice-Dijo el pelinegro serio_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: SIIII! T^T<em>**

**_Yo: ¡La mejor noticia es que...SHUN VERA A ALICE OTRA VEZ EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_**

**_Shun: SIIIIIII! T^T SOY FELIZ_**

**_Yo: Ya parara de sufrir y por fin ya no mas llanto_**

**_Shun: Hablando de otra cosa...Araceli ya se quiere deshacer de su hija_**

**_Yo: ¡Lo se! ¬¬ es una mala madre_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡SHUN Y ALICE SE REENCONTRARAN!_**

_**Hasta la próxima**  
><em>


	72. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

**_SH**UN** Y ALICE SE REENCONTRARAN EN ESTE CAPITULO_**

**_Shun: (Preparándose para cantar"...ALELUYA!_**

**_Yo: Y ESO NO ES TODO SHUN SABRÁ EL SECRETO QUE ALICE SE LLEVO A ESPAÑA!...El gran secreto que saldrá a la luz y dejara IMPACTADO a Shun_**

**_Shun: Te refieres a... O.O_**

**_Yo: SI!_**

**_Shun: VOY POR PALOMITAS!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En la casa Gehabich<em>

Nos alegra mucho que hayan podido venir-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Aome estaba vestida con una blusa manga larga color gris , un pantalón de mezclilla y tacomes negros

No es nada , nos alegra estar con Alice-Dijo David quien estaba sentado alado de ella

David traía puesta una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero color negra , unos pantalones del mismo color y los zapatos y ademas traía una cámara para tomar fotos

Así es-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Por cierto mas tarde Alice cantara una canción-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Y me gustaría que me ayudaras a cantarla-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Claro-

Pero la letra la escribí hace mucho...-Dijo Alice recordando a Shun

Tranquila-Dijo Mew sonriendo le quien había entendido el mensaje

¿Cuando sacaras a Taiyou?-Dijo Runo

Runo traía puesto un vestido sencillo color amarillo , se había alaciado el cabello y se veía muy hermosa , unas sandalias amarillas y un collar que le había regalado Dan hace un tiempo el cual tenia un dije de corazón

Yo espero que pronto...no me gustaría que se la pasara todo el día encerrado-

No creo que Shun venga este día-Dijo Julie

Julie traía puesto encima una blusa de una manga color rosada y unos pantalones de mezclilla color blancos y sandalias blancas

Tal vez sea cierto-Dijo Alice intentando sonreír

* * *

><p><em>Con Roberta<em>

Roberta se encontraba tomando un cafe

_*Meterme a la fiesta de Alice seria un riesgo para mi es mejor que Keith sea mis ojos para después contárselo a Mint y que luego ella me lo cuente a mi*-Penso la pelinegra_

En eso Roberta se quedo sorprendida al ver a cierto familiar pasear pero lo que mas le había sorprendido era que estaba buscando ropa de bebe

_*¡Ichigo!*-Pensó Roberta en shock_

¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?-Dijo una empleada

No por ahora estoy viendo...tal vez me anime a comprar luego-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo para después irse

¿Mi prima estará embarazada? pero lo que es mas importante ¿que esta haciendo aquí? , se supone que tiene que estar en Paris!-Dijo Roberta furiosa

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice <em>

Alice y Mew se encontraban en el escenario

Entonces...¿hace cuando la escribiste?-Dijo Mew

Meses después de que termine con Shun-

Estoy leyendo la letra y amiga...¿David no se sentirá mal?-Dijo Mew

No lo creo...le dije que esto hay que tomarlo poco a poco

Lo lamento Alice pero no puedo cantar esto contigo-Dijo la pelirosa devolviendo le la letra de la canción

¿Porque?-

Por que son tus sentimientos los que se van a reflejar en la canción no en los míos-

Pero Mew...-

Anda...lo haras bien-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Dijeron Chan , Joe e Ichigo quien venia llegando

Chan traía puesto una linda blusa de tirantes negra y un pantalon de mezclilla rojo , se había soltado el cabello

Joe se puso una camisa manga larga blanca y pantalones de mezclilla color cafe chocolate

Ichigo tenia una blusa strapple color verde y una chaqueta encima color negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla color verdes

Gracias-Dijeron ambas sonriendo

Aqui tienes para ti y para Taiyou-Dijo Chan sonriendo

Gracias-

Mew el tuyo en la noche-Dijo Joe sonriendo

Jajaja-

¿Van a cantarnos ya?-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

De hecho Alice lo hara yo no-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Genial...a escuchar a nuestra primera cumpleañera-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras bajaba junto con Mew

* * *

><p>Con los chicos<p>

¡Por favor dese prisa!-Dijo Shun desesperado

No puedo...hay mucho trafico-Dijo el taxista

Así nunca llegaremos, me iré a pie-Dijo Shun pagando le al taxista

Te acompañamos entonces... según la dirección la casa de Alice esta a una cuadra

¡Perfecto!-Dijo Shun saliendo mientras todos se iban corriendo tras de el

* * *

><p>En casa De Alice<p>

Todos se encontraban sentados y Alice se encontraba sola en el escenario junto con Joe

Primera canción juntos-Dijo Joe sonriendo

Si...Gracias por ayudarme con la letra-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Tu sabes que aquí estaré siempre-Dijo Joe abrazándola

Mejores amigos-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras mostraba su collar de Luna

Para Siempre-Dijo Joe devolviendo le la sonrisa mientras sacaba el collar de sol

No te pongas celosa Chan-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Eso es lo que Joe quiere-Dijo la peliazul agarrando la guitarra para tocar

Es cierto-Dijo el ojigris sonriendo

Pues no lo conseguirás-Dijo Chan sacando le la lengua

En eso tres jóvenes acababan de entrar al jardín de Alice sin que se dieran cuenta los guardias y se escondieron en los arbustos. Shun no podía creer que estuviera viendo a Alice, no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba de poder verla y por lo visto de que el pronto pordia volver a poder escuchar su hermosa voz. Dan estaba buscando con la mirada a Runo pero no lograba encontrarla porque el estaba buscando a una chica con dos coletas pero cuando la joven que el estaba buscando volteo para sonreir le a Julie este se quedo boca abierto al ver lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello no estaba contento con ese momento era Keith al ver a Mew sentada a lado de su prometido, en pocas palabras no podía soportar nada de ellos dos , no soportaba que la cabeza de ella se recostara en el hombro del ojiverde , ni que se estuvieran agarrando las manos , ni mirándose con amor cada segundo pero lo que no pudo soportar era como ambos se besaban...el se estaba dando cuenta que ella realmente estaba enamorada. Pero lo que mas les extraño era que había una mesa de regalos para un bebe, casi podían jurar que era un baby shower

Alice...¿Quien es el?-Dijo el pelinegro al ver que Joe estaba abrazándola

Que gracioso Alice tiene un collar de Luna y el uno de sol-Dijo Keith

¡Es el!-Dijo Shun sorprendido y a la vez celoso

Determinate-Lemonade Mouth

_ Alice: Tryin' hard to fight these tears _

_Crazy worried_  
><em>Messin' with my head this fear<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry<em>  
><em>You know, you gotta get it out<em>  
><em>I can't take it<em>  
><em>That's what bein' friends about<em>

_I, I wanna cry_  
><em>I c<em>

_an't deny _

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_  
><em>And get inside<em>  
><em>It isn't right<em>  
><em>I gotta live in my life!<em>

_I know I I know I_  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>  
><em>I know I I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>

_Gotta turn the world into y_

_our dance floor! _

_Determinate! Determinate!_  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more!<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>You and me together!<em>  
><em>We can make it better!<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

_Hate to feel this way_  
><em>It was today<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself on stage!<em>  
><em>I shouldn't wait<em>  
><em>Or be afraid<em>  
><em>The chips will fall where they may!<em>

_I know I I know I_  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>  
><em>I know I I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it!<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!_  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more!<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>You and me together!<em>  
><em>We can make it better!<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

_Joe: Okay, it's Wen and I'm heaven sent_  
><em>Music like a veteran<em>  
><em>Renegade, lemonade use it as my medicine<em>  
><em>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<em>  
><em>Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them<em>  
><em>People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline<em>  
><em>Stop!<em>

_Now hurry up and let us in_  
><em>Knock!<em>  
><em>Cuz we comin' to your house<em>  
><em>And people keep on smilin' like thet got lemons in their mouth<em>  
><em>I'm the real deal, you know how it feel<em>  
><em>Why they're in it for the millsl<em>  
><em>We're in it for the thrills<em>  
><em>So get down... now...<em>  
><em>We don't play around<em>  
><em>Put your feet up off the ground<em>  
><em>And just make that sound... Cuz...<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!_  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

_Push until you can't and then demand more!_  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>  
><em>You and me together!<em>  
><em>We can make it better!<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate! Determinate!<em>

_C'mon and_  
><em>C'mon and<em>  
><em>C'mon and get it goin'<em>  
><em>C'mon and c'mon and get it goin<em>  
><em>C'mon and<em>  
><em>C'mon and<em>  
><em>C'mon and get it goin'<em>

_On the dance floor_

_On the dance floor_  
><em>D-d-dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate!<em>

Cuando termino de Cantar todos se pusieron de pie y le aplaudieron y Alice solo sonreía . Shun cuando estaba dispuesto a salir entre los arbustos escucho una pequeña risa y no pudo evitar voltear a ver... vio una pequeña manta en los brazos de la madre de Alice y ella inmediatamente se bajo del escenario lo cual le pareció muy extraño al preguntarse que tenia envuelto la madre de Alice

Ven con mamá-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras les quitaba la manta encima a Taiyou para que ella lo cubriera del sol

¿Mamá?-Dijeron los tres jóvenes en shock

En eso un bebe de aproximadamente 6 meses salio de esa sabana para que su madre lo abrazara. Los tres absolutamente los tres se quedaron en estado de shock al ver que el bebe tenia un gran parentesco a Shun a excepción por los ojos quien eran exactamente los de Alice.

El bebe no paraba de reír al estar con su Mamá y ella lo consentía mucho, se sentía muy feliz al poder hacer reír a su hijo

Te ves hermoso cuando ríes-Dijo Alice sin quitar su sonrisa

Alice...-Dijo una voz quien ella reconocía a la perfección mientras sentia que una mano tocaba su hombro

Tu no...Dijo Alice pálida al notar que el ya había visto a al bebe

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! T^T<em>**

**_Yo: SHH! Ya te complací asi que aguántate otra semana fue el 2x1 ya volviste a ver a Alice y conociste a tu hijo el mismo dia_**

**_Shun: Al menos por fin la vi!_**

**_Yo: Correcto! :)_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡SHUN YA SE REENCONTRO CON LOS DOS!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	73. Un Reencuentro Nada Agradable

**_REGRESANDO! Y FELIZ POR EL DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!...Que fue ayer ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Alice ¿quien es el?-Dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose al bebe<p>

Llévense lo-Dijo Alice dándole a Taiyou a su madre

Si-Dijo Aome yéndose pero Shun la quiso detener pero Alice lo impidió

¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ SHUN?!-Gritaba Alice mas que furiosa

¿Quien es el? Porque es obvio que eres su madre-Dijo Shun serio

Eso no te incumbe así que a los tres les pido que se marchen-Dijo Alice tratando de controlar su ira mientras veia a Shun, Dan y Kieth

¡No me marchare! ¿Quien es ese niño?-Dijo el pelinegro comenzando a molestarte

Te lo vuelvo a repetir eso NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA-

¡ Explícame porque ese niño se parece tanto a mi!-Dijo el ojiambar

¡NO LO HARÉ!-Dijo la pelinaranja intentando no sacar lagrimas

Alice por favor-Dijo Shun agarrándole la mano

¡NO LA TOQUES!-Dijo Joe empujándolo

Joe por favor-Dijo Alice deteniéndolo

Este no es el momento-Dijo Chan

¡El no puede venir a reclamar ni decir nada! YA LE HIZO MUCHO DAÑO-Grito Joe furioso

¡¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?!-Dijo Shun molesto

EL MEJOR AMIGO DE ALICE ESO SOY-Grito Joe

Entonces tenia razón...¿Hay algo mas entre ustedes?-

¡No estoy para tu escena de celos!-Dijo Alice acercándose a Shun mientras lo veía a los ojos

...-

Hace un año que TU ME TERMINASTE y no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar nada-

¿Y el bebe?-

Ya te dije que no voy a decirte nada-Dijo Alice seria

Entonces iré por el-

¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A TAIYOU!-Grito Alice furiosa

¿Taiyou?-Dijo el pelinegro en shock

Solo lárguense-Dijo Alice triste mientras se daba la vuelta

¡¿ESE NIÑO ES MI HIJO?!-

Esa palabra hizo que Alice se quedara inmóvil y ademas se puso bastante pálida, el parentesco que tenia con Shun era muy exacto.

No lo es...-Dijo Alice tratando de evitar que la vieran temblar

¡Alice! no lo trates de ocultar...ese niño saco tus ojos y mi apariencia-Dijo el pelinegro acariciándole el cabello mientras ella ya no podía controlar mas sus lagrimas y las dejo salir

...-

Yo soy el padre de ese niño-

No , no ¡NO! TU NO ERES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO-Grito la pelinaranja mas que molesta

Alice...-

Yo e sido madre y padre para Taiyou desde que nació ¡TU NO ERES NADA SUYO!-

¡Soy el padre! y tengo derecho de conocerlo!-

¡BASTA SHUN!-Dijo Mew interponiéndose entre Alice y Shun

En eso Aome acababa de salir y se impresiono al ver la fuerza con la que Mew defendía a Alice

Mew por favor no te metas en esto-

¡NO LO HARE!, ¡¿Quien te crees tu para venir aquí?! Y SOBRE TODO PARA HACERLA SUFRIR OTRA VEZ-Grito Mew furiosa

Mew...-Dijo Keith al ver que lo que decía venia del rencor que Mew le tenia a el

¡Alice estaba muy feliz hasta que TU LLEGASTE! ¿Porque vienes a hacerla sufrir otra vez! ¡NO TE BASTO CON LASTIMARLA CON ROBERTA!

¡Me engañaron! Querían separarme de Alice-

¡ESO LOGRARON!-

...-

¡Ella quería explicártelo todo! Y tu no la dejaste...Lo que hiciste fue ¡SALIR CON LA CHICA QUE LA HIZO SUFRIR!-Dijo la pelirosa muy molesta

Yo...-

Y si estas aquí es porque terminaste tu relación con Roberta pero te diré algo ALICE NO ES PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA-Grito Mew mas que furiosa

Lo se-

Shun vete por favor-Alice quien no dejaba de llorar

Ya la oíste-

Mew este asunto es de Alice y mio no tienes porque meterte-Dijo el pelinegro quien si quería hablar con Alice y aclarar todo de una vez

¡Me meto por que me importa! Porque considero a Alice como mi segunda hermana-Dijo la ojiazul

Shun no hagas las cosas mas difíciles y vete-Dijo Alice

Bien lo haré porque me lo pides pero Alice quiero hablar sobre nosotros...y Taiyou-

...-

Va monos-Dijo Shun yéndose triste

Runo-Dijo Dan acercándose a ella

Tu y yo tampoco tenemos nada de que hablar-Dijo Runo seria

Espero que sepas que no me daré por vencido-Dijo Dan yéndose

¿Esperas a que te dirija la palabra o que? Tu sabes que yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-Dijo Mew friamente hacia Keith

Si lo tienes...Quiero escuchar la verdad-Dijo Keith

No te la daré porque no quiero que nada quede claro entre tu y yo porque nuestra relación ya murió y ya no me importa aclarar mal entendidos asi que largate o yo misma te sacare-Dijo la pelirosa molesta

Bien-Dijo Keith yéndose

Esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo Alice llorando

Tu dijiste que estabas lista para enfrentarlo-Dijo su madre

¡Si! pero no con Taiyou en medio...piensa que es su hijo-

¡No lo piensa, el esta seguro!-

Era obvio que se diera cuenta ese niño es su imagen-Dijo Aome

El va a aprovechar cualquier momento estoy segura...Mew no podre ir a la fiesta-Dijo Alice

Yo me quedare con mi nieto-Dijo Aome

Tu querías ir a la fiesta-

Ve tu anda no acepto un no por respuesta-

Bien...Mew ¿podrias dejar a Loving en la recamara de Taiyou?-

Si...¿Porque?-

Porque Loving quiero mucho a mi hijo y no dejara que nadie se le acerque mas que los que conoce-Dijo Alice seria

* * *

><p><em>Con los chicos<em>

Me odia...-Dijo Shun triste

Todas ellas nos odian-Dijo Dan

Keith...¿Tu sabias que Alice era madre?-

¡No! ella lo escondió muy bien-Dijo Keith serio

¿No hubo nada que sospechara que Alice tenia un bebe?-

¡Ya te dije que no!...un momento creo que alguien si sabia lo de Alice y mp me dijo-Dijo el rubio poniendose serio

¿Quien?-

Mi hermana-Dijo el ojiazul sacando su celular

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

Mira se encontraba en un centro comercial junto con Ace y Baron

Hago mal tercio-Dijo el ojiazul

No es cierto-Dijo Mira

De hecho lo es-Dijo Ace bromeando

Baron tu tranquilo vamos a comer un helado...Ace invita-Dijo Mira

¿Ace que?...-Dijo el ojigris serio

En eso sonó el celular de Mira

_Platica Telefonica_

Hola...-

¡¿Tu sabias que Alice estaba en España y que estaba embarazada?!

¿Keith?-

Y ademas ¿sabias que Mew se va a casar?-Dijo Kieth muy molesto lo cual saco los cabales de Mira

¡SI! SABIA DE SU EMBARAZO Y DE SU LOCALIZACIÓN...¡Y SI SABIA QUE MEW SE VA A CASAR!

¡¿Y por que no dijiste nada?!-

¡Por que tu claramente me dijiste que no te importaba mas QUE NO TE IMPORTABA CON QUIEN SALIERA y sabes algo no quiero discutir mas contigo y te dire otra cosa hermano...MEW PUEDE SALIR CON QUIEN SE LE PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA-

_Fin de la llamada Telefónica _

¿Quien esta embarazada y Mew se va a casar?-Dijo Baron en shock

Les explico cuando nos tomemos el helado-Dijo Mira seria

* * *

><p><em>En España<em>

Si lo sabia-Dijo Keith serio

Por ahora eso ya no importa porque ya lo sabemos...lo que me importa ahora es hablar con Alice sobre nuestro hijo-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Y como planeas hacer eso?-Dijo Dan

No lo se aun...-

Podríamos colarnos a la fiesta de Mew-Dijo Keith sonriendo

¿Y como haremos eso?-

Aquí tienen-Dijo Keith sacando tres invitaciones

¿Ya enserio de donde las sacas?-Dijo Dan

Pero sabrán que somos nosotros-Dijo Shun

¿Ya leíste? Es una fiesta de mascaras-Dijo Keith sonriendo

Perfecto...-Dijo Shun sonriendo

_Continuara..._


	74. Padre e Hijo

**_SHUN YA CONOCIO A SU HIJO_**

**_Y AHORA SE VAN A COLAR A LA FIESTA DE MEW!_**

**_¿Es enserio? se la van a pasar de aguafiestas? ¬¬_**

**_Shun: SI ES NECESARIO ASI SERA!_**

**_Yo: Ustedes son el peor regalo de cumpleaños para ellas ¬¬U_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_Después en la Casa de Alice_

Ya era de noche y Alice terminaba de maquillarse mientras su madre dormía a su nieto

Te ves muy hermosa hija-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Gracias mamá-

Alice se veía realmente hermosa. Traía puesto un hermoso y largo vestido color azul caribe , traía los tirantes cruzados por el cuello. El cabello lo traía recogido para atrás en una hermosa y elegante cola de caballo. Se puso unas leves sombras color azul y brillo transparente y unas pulseras de aro color plata

Lamento que no puedas ver a Mew pero si quieres ir ve y yo me quedo con mi hijo-Dijo Alice

No Alice estoy bien así-

Pero tu querías verla y estar ahí con ella-

Lo estaré en sus 21-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Mamá...-

Estoy bien y no te preocupes por Taiyou...Shun no lo vera-

¿Por que tenia que venir? Ya lo nuestro se termino-Dijo Alice seria mientras tomaba a sus hijos en sus brazos para darle su biberón

No todo esta perdido...aun los une algo especial-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Taiyou...-Dijo Alice un poco triste

El es el fruto de su amor...solo necesitan perdonarse el uno al otro y volver a darse una oportunidad-

¡¿ Perdón?! ¡Yo no tengo por que disculparme con el!-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta

De hecho si-

¡¿Y en que?! el me hirió con Roberta. ¡Yo no le hice nada!-Dijo Alice mas que molesta

Lo separaste de su hijo sin que supiera que estabas embarazada-Dijo Aome seria lo cual si hizo reflexionar a Alice

¡¿Y David que?! , el no se merece que le hiera-

En eso tienes razón-

Se me esta haciendo tarde y quede de verme con David en la fiesta...nos vemos luego-Dijo Alice agarrando su antifaz mientras se lo ponía

El era realmente hermosa, al igual que el vestido era color azul y en los bordes unas lineas doradas. La mascara le hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos marrones y cautivar sus delicados labios

Hasta luego...-Dijo Aome mientras arrullaba a su nieto

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte<em>

Varios invitados acababan de entrar. El salón estaba precioso , había varias mesas , una gran mesa de comida , un candelabro realmente hermoso en el techo, un gran espacio para bailar , un pequeño escenario , varias ventanas y una que conducía a un balcón El salón se encontraba con muchas personas con mascaras

¿Y la cumpleañera donde esta?-Dijo Klaus impaciente

Se esta retocando...quiere verse linda para ti-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Klaus traía puesto una elegante camisa color blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros al igual que los zapatos. Traía un antifaz negro con dorado tipo Bufon

Flora traía un bello vestido strapple de color plata que tenia unos hermosos adornos de unas rosas . Una tiara plateada y un lindo peinado , se habia amarrado el cabello en un chongo de bailarina pero de lado. Usaba un antifaz muy elegante color plata

Lo estará de todos modos-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

¿Donde esta la cumpleaños?-Dijo Julie quien acababa de llegar junto con Runo

Julie traía puesto un bello vestido strapple que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas color naranja mandarina con hermosos espirales plateados , el vestido traía puesto una cola de lado a la altura de la cadera para abajo lo cual lo hacia ver realmente elagante, se recogió el pelo en una media cola , traía un hermoso antifaz de mano color plata

Runo tenia puesto un vestido de una sola manga color cafe , la manga estaba adornada con lindos cristales. Traía el cabello suelto y se puso una mascara de plumas color amarilla con cafe

¿Y ese milagro que no vistes de rosa?-Dijo Ichigo Sonriendo

Ichigo traía puesto un bello vestido strapple color negro el cual le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas . Se había recogido el peinado en un chongo dejando caer dos tiras de cabello enfrente. Traía la famosa mascara a la mitad del fantasma de la opera

No puedo decir lo mismo de tu color-Dijo Julie riendo

Fue el mejor que encontré ademas de que si esta muy lindo-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Hola Chicos-Dijo Alice llegando

Hola-

¡Que bella te ves!...definitivamente la figura no se te perdio con el embarazo-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Gracias...¿Han visto a David?-

¿Que no te dijo?-Dijo Runo desconcertada

¿A que se refieren?-

David por orden de tu jefe se tuvo que ir a otro evento porque no tiene mas periodistas...dijo que te avisaría-Dijo Runo

No puede ser... quería hablar con el sobre Shun-

También esta un poco desanimado por eso...-Dijo Runo

No supo que hacer y se siente muy mal por no haberte defendido-Dijo Joe

Y Siente que te puedes arrepentir de haberle dado la oportunidad-Dijo Chan

Joe traía puesto una camisa azul con pantalones de mezclilla rojos con zapatos negros y un antifaz negro

Chan traía puesto un largo y elegante vestido color rojo y traía una mascara color negra de mano

¿Todos lo saben excepto yo? No parece que sea su novia-Dijo Alice muy desconcertada

En eso sonó el celular de Joe

Es un mensaje de David-Dijo el ojigris

¡Ven! no me dice nada-Dijo Alice triste

Dice que te avise que te estuvo llamando porque no contestas tu celular-Dijo Joe

¿Como?...lo tengo apagado-Dijo Alice sintiéndose tonta

...-

Mañana hablare tranquilamente con el ,prefiero hablarle en persona-

De acuerdo-

¿Y Mew?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Terminando de maquillarse-

Ya se tardo-Dijo Flora

Iré a verla-Dijo Alice

Te acompaño-Dijo Flora

Oye Mew porque...-Dijo Alice entrando al baño junto con Flora

¡Estas bellisima!-Dijo Flora sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte de la Fiesta<em>

Dos enmascarados se encontraban en otra parte de la fiesta sin que los amigos mas íntimos de la festejada los vieran

Se ve hermosa-Dijo un pelicafe mientras veía a Runo a lo lejos

Dan traía puesta una camisa color verde oscuro con pantalones negros y zapatos negros y una mascara de cartas

¿Por que se tarda tanto?-Dijo cierto ojiazul impaciente

¿Que no oíste? se esta arreglando para su prometido-

¡Cierra la boca!

¿Mint sabe que estas aca?-

No...le dije que me fui contigo y Shun-

Lo que estas haciendo no esta bien-

¿Mentirle a Mint y venir a espiar a Mew?

Si y ademas ¡PORQUE ESTAS USANDO LA MISMA ROPA QUE KLAUS!-Dijo Dan molesto

Así era Keith traía puesto una elegante camisa manga larga color blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros al igual que los zapatos...Alias estaba usando la misma vestimenta que Klaus. solo que el traía un antifaz de murcielago

...-

Fingir ser el no te ayudara en nada y ademas tu cabello te delata-Dijo Dan

¿Porque crees que traje una peluca?...necesito llegar a la mascara de el-Dijo el rubio mientras veía Klaus

Estas demente-

¡Estoy seguro de que aun siente algo por mi!-

¡¿Que no la has visto?!...Mew esta muy feliz-

Gracias por los animos-

¡Es la verdad! ademas Mint a tenido que soportar ser la sombra de Mew , ella a puesto de su parte y tu NADA y nadie merece sufrir por amor-

Lo mismo me dijo Mew...-

_¡Estas Bellisima!-Se oyó decir a Julie _

Mew traía puesto un hermoso y largo vestido color blanco el cual en la parte de arriba se amarraba detrás del cuello. Mew se habia agarrado el cabello en una cola dejando un fleco de lado por la frente. Unos aretes de piedritas y se maquillo levemente . Traía un hermoso antifaz blanco con dorado el cual se amarraba con unos lazos a la cabeza

Si que lo esta...-Dijo Keith sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se quito al ver que se estaba dirigiendo a Klaus

_Te ves...muy bella-Dijo Klaus sonriendo le _

_No puedo esperar a casarme contigo-Dijo Mew sin poder quitar su sonrisa_

_Yo tampoco-Dijo Klaus dándole un dulce beso lo cual si molesto a Keith_

_Feliz Aniversario-Dijo Mew _

_Feliz Aniversario-Dijo Klaus volviéndola a besar_

¡Estupendo! no solo cumple años hoy! también se cumple un año de noviazgo con ese-Dijo Keith furioso

Tranquilo-Dijo Dan

¡¿Cuando llegara Shun?!-

Dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante antes de venir-Dijo el pelicafe

* * *

><p>En la casa de Alice<p>

Aome acababa de dormir al niño y estaba lista para ponerlo en su cuna

Es una pena que no haya podido ir a la fiesta de Mew-Dijo Aome triste

En eso Loving empezó a ladrar enfrente de la puerta

No ladres por favor, vas a despertar a...¿Shun?-Dijo Aome algo extrañada

Por favor... déjeme verlo-

Es lo que haré-Dijo Aome sonriendo

¿Que?-Dijo Shun sorprendido y el perro solo se quedo confundido

Lamento contradecir a mi hija y me preocupa que se moleste cuando se entere de esto pero se que estoy haciendo lo correcto-Dijo Aome mientras llevaba a Shun a la cuna del bebe

Muchas Gracias-

No me des las gracias...lo hago porque no me parece justo que Alice no quiera que veas a tu hijo-Dijo Aome sonriendo

Taiyou...-Susurro Shun quien en ese momento intentaba controlar sus lagrimas para que no salieran al ver y conocer a su hijo

_Continuara..._


	75. ¿Un Beso detrás mascaras ?

**_LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA PASADA PERO TENGO UNA BUENA EXPLICACION PARA ESO! _**

**_Shun: De hecho no la tienes ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Tal vez..._**

**_Shun: La razon por la cual no actualizaste es porque en ves de escribir el capitulo la semana pasada te pasaste VOTANDO POR VICTORIA JUSTICE COMO MEJOR ACTRIZ DE TV Y MEJOR PROGRAMA TODO TU TURNO EN LA COMPUTADORA Y HASTA EN EL CELULAR FUE MILAGRO QUE HICIERA PARTES DE TAREAS_**

**_Yo: ¡Yo quiero que gane los KCA ! culpame por ser su fan! _**

**_Shun: Es lo que estoy haciendo ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Pero ademas de eso no se olvidaron partes PRECISAS del capitulo pero ya se me acordaron ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En la Fiesta de Mew<em>

Todos se encontraban sentados disfrutando la comida y otros solo vigilaban desde lejos...

¡¿Por que no le puede quitar los ojos de encima?!-Dijo Keith molesto quien se molestaba de ver a Mew y Klaus mirándose a cada rato

Porque si no lo has notado ellos dos se van a casar-

Estoy segura que no lo quiere-

Keith eres mas terco que una mula ya te dijo que no te quiere , te dio una bofetada, se va a casar y no sabe que estas aqui y se ve muy enamorada-

Cállate-Dijo el ojiazul quien no quería asumir la verdad

Lamento la tardanza-Dijo Shun llegando con todo y antifaz para que no lo viera Alice

¿Porque tardaste?-Dijo el rubio

Conocí de cerca a mi hijo-Dijo Shun sonriendo mienras sacaba su celular y les mostraba una foto que le habia tomado a Taiyou

Si se parece mucho a ti-

Me dijo Aome que saco los ojos de Alice-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

La perfecta combinación de ambos-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Alice se ve muy hermosa...-Dijo Shun agarrando un espejo mientras con el veía a Alice

¿Hablaras con ella?-

Si pero mas tarde-Dijo el pelinegro

Ire a tomar aire fresco-Dijo Keith yéndose

Cuando vas a hablar con ella?-Dijo Dan

Cuando todos bailen-Dijo Shun

Cuando Alice te reconozca te va a delatar frente a todos-

No me importa , estaba vez no me alejare de ella en especial porque se que tengo un hijo con ella...-

* * *

><p>Keith se encontraba en el balcón observando la bella noche , quería estar solo para pensar en silencio sobre sus sentimientos , sobre Mew y sobre Mint. El ya no podía mas y no quería seguir ocultando y cavando un hueco que nunca tendría fin, el no podía olvidar a esa chica de quien se enamoro , esa chica quien al principio no quería conocer quien al final termino siendo para el el amor de su vida ,amor que el mismo destruyo haciendo que Mew lo repudiara , que lo odiara con todo su ser , el era la causa por la cual Mew se fue a brazos de otro hombre con quien si parecía ser muy dichada. El simplemente no lo soportaba pensar que muy pronto se casaría, que formaría una familia junto Klaus y no con el quien quería tener esa vida con Mew años mas tarde de conocerse mejor. Las miradas de amor que Klaus y Mew lo decían todo ellos dos se amaban , las palabras no podían expresar su dolor en ese momento pero lo unico que queria era escuchar de ella que aun lo quería , que no lo había olvidado pero a la vez se acordaba cuando vio a Mew bailar en ese bar de mala muerte , tan solo pensar que Mew si era lo que Mint le decía lo hacia hervir de furia pero en un instante recordo lo que le suplicaba Mew...que la escuchara , que escuchara la verdad porque no que veia no era cierto lo cual le daba algo de esperanza para descubrir la verdad<p>

Ya no puedo mas...tengo que hablar con Mew-Dijo Keith pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con alguien que al igual que Mew lo odiaba

¡Que rayos haces tu aquí?!-Dijo Flora mas que furiosa

Necesito hablar con tu hermana-

¡Jamas!-Dijo Flora furiosa mientras lo jalaba del brazo

Flora ¡necesito hablar con ella!-Dijo Kieth viendola a los ojos

¡¿PARA QUE?! LO UNICO QUE LE HAS CAUSADO SON MALOS GUSTOS EN SU VIDA-

Por favor-

No hablaras con ella-

Entonces hablare contigo...dime todo lo que paso

Y como porque piensas que te diré-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Porque no soportarias que nadie piense mal de tu hermana-Dijo Keith y Flora suspiro

Esta bien...-

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Después <em>

Keith acababa de entrar y se veía su cara de tristeza

Soy un idiota...

_Flashback_

_Aguarda-Dijo la ojiazul agarrando la mano del rubio_

_¡ SUÉLTAME!-Grito Keith soltándose bruscamente de Mew_

_Déjame explicarte todo-_

_Mew no hay nada que explicar lo vi con mis propios ojos-_

_Keith...-_

_Dime ¿a cuantos ya tuviste en tu cama?...me imagino que ya vas para lo cien ¿no?-_

_No tienes porque tratarme así-Dijo Mew hecha un mar de lagrimas_

_¿Ah no?...me ocultaste la verdad-_

_Keith tu no sabes lo que e pasado-Dijo la ojiazul quitándose su mascara_

_No lo se ni lo quiero saber , ¿acaso eres algo mas que una teibolera o una prostituta barata?-Dijo el ojiazul pero Mew le dio una bofetada_

_¡ERES UN IDIOTA! SI SUPIERAS EL SACRIFICIO QUE HICE TE ARREPENTIRÍAS DE DECIRME ESO-_

_¡ FÍJATE QUE NO!...¡DE LO ÚNICO QUE ME ARREPIENTO ES DE HABERME FIJADO EN UNA BASURA COMO TU!-Grito el ojiazul con todas las fuerzas de su alma_

_ Fin del Flashback_

Mew siempre me dijo la verdad y lo unico que hice fue segarme e insultarla por algo que no hizo-Dijo Keith molesto con sigo mismo mientras salia una lagrima de rabia

En eso Keith volteo al escuchar la voz de Mew...estaba en el escenario pero con otro vestido mientras estaba sentada en una silla , el vestido tenia unas preciosos volados hasta debajo de la parte del busto , el vestido era strapple color negro , tenia una piedra color blanca en la frente

Quisiera cantar una canción-Dijo Mew sonriendo les a todos mientras los invitados prestaban atención y mas que nadie los enamorados y Alice eran los que se iban a enfocar mas en el sentimiento de la letra

Gracias...-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras agarraba una armónica y empezaba a tocarla

(Gitana-Shakira)

_Nunca usé un antifaz _  
><em>Voy de paso <em>  
><em>Por este mundo fugaz <em>

_No pretendo parar _  
><em>¿Dime quién camina <em>  
><em>Cuando se puede volar? <em>

_Mi destino es andar _  
><em>Mis recuerdos <em>  
><em>Son una estela en el mar <em>

_Lo que tengo, lo doy _  
><em>Digo lo que pienso <em>  
><em>Tómame como soy <em>

_Y va liviano _  
><em>Mi corazón gitano <em>  
><em>Que solo entiende de latir <em>  
><em>A contramano <em>  
><em>No intentes amarrarme <em>  
><em>Ni dominarme <em>  
><em>Yo soy quien elige <em>  
><em>Como equivocarme <em>

_Aprovechame _  
><em>que si llegué ayer <em>  
><em>Me puedo ir mañana <em>  
><em>Que soy gitana <em>  
><em>Que soy gitana <em>

_Sigo siendo aprendiz _  
><em>En cada beso <em>  
><em>Y con cada cicatriz <em>

_Algo pude entender _  
><em>De tanto que tropiezo <em>  
><em>Ya sé como caer <em>

_Y va liviano _  
><em>Mi corazón gitano <em>  
><em>Que solo entiende de latir <em>  
><em>A contramano <em>  
><em>No intentes amarrarme <em>  
><em>Ni dominarme <em>  
><em>Yo soy quien elige <em>  
><em>Como equivocarme <em>

_Aprovechame _  
><em>Que si llegué ayer <em>  
><em>Me puedo ir mañana <em>  
><em>Que soy gitana <em>

_Vamos y vemos.. _  
><em>Que la vida es un goce <em>  
><em>Es normal que le temas <em>  
><em>A lo que no conoces <em>

_Tómame y vamos _  
><em>Que la vida es un goce <em>  
><em>Es normal que le temas <em>  
><em>A lo que no conoces <em>  
><em>Quiero verte volar <em>  
><em>Quiero verte volar <em>

_Y va liviano _  
><em>Mi corazón gitano <em>  
><em>Que solo entiende de latir <em>  
><em>A contramano <em>  
><em>No intentes amarrarme <em>  
><em>Ni dominarme <em>  
><em>Yo soy quien elige <em>  
><em>Como equivocarme <em>

_Aprovechame _  
><em>Que si llegué ayer <em>  
><em>Me puedo ir mañana <em>  
><em>Que soy gitana<em>

Cuando Mew termino de cantar todos aplaudieron y Klaus subió al escenario y Keith solo se quedaba serio y triste la ver que la letra de la canción era para el

Gracias...por cierto Klays y yo tenemos algo que anunciarles-Dijo Mew y todos se quedaron prestando atención

¿Se los dices tu o se los digo yo?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

¿Te molesta si lo digo yo?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Para nada-

Gracias,Lo que queremos anunciarles es que Klaus y yo...ya tenemos fecha para la boda-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientra sel corazón de Keith se rompía mas de lo que ya estaba

Nos casamos aproximadamente en 2 meses-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

_*Esto no puede estar pasando*-Pensó Keith triste _

Me alegro tanto-Dijo Amaya subiendo al escenario para abrazar a su hija

Gracias...-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Bueno...creo que ya es hora de bailar-Dijo Klaus viendo a Mew

Si me disculpa el futuro esposo me gustaría bailar con la festejada primero-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Por supuesto...-Dijo Klaus sonriendo mientras le permitía al padre de Alice bailar con su prometida

Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo Mew riendo

¿Porque?-

Aome no vino-

Ella me dijo que viniera porque ella sabia que también quería venir-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Me alegro que hayas podido venir-

No me perdería esto por nada-Dijo Sasuke abrazándola

Gracias-

De nada princesa-Dijo el ojiazul abrazándola

_*Si solo supieran que son padre e hija...*-Pensó Roberta quien estaba ahí espiando pero al no ver a Shun se fue_

¿Me permite?-Dijo Shun alterando su voz mientras le pedia a Alice que bailara con el

Claro-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se levantaba para poder ir a bailar

En eso Sasuke sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver

Se nota que tu prometido no te quiere dejar bailar con nadie-Dijo Sasuke riendo

Ya lo estoy notando-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Los dejo me ire a bailar con...ya me la ganaron también-Dijo Sasuke viendo a Alice bailar con otra persona

Creo que por ahora no sera asi-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Si-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras se iba

¿Tanto te urgia bailar conmigo?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

...-

¿Que no vas a hablar en todo el baile?-Dijo la pelirosa confundida

En eso el peliplata la agarro de la mano y la llevo hacia el balcón...

* * *

><p>En Otra Parte<p>

Un joven ojiverde se encontraba lavandose la cara y las manos pero en noto algo extraño

¿Donde esta mi mascara?-Dijo Klaus quien no sabia donde estaba

* * *

><p><em>En el balcón <em>

¿Ahora vas a dejar los misterios?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

...-

Oh ya se lo que quieres...quieres que te de un beso-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Mew se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de Keith quien se disfrazo de Klaus y el no decida ni hacia nada porque eso era lo que mas anhelaba en ese instante...sentir de nuevo los labios de aquella hermosa mujer que le robaba el sueño , la respiración y el corazón y a tan solo unos centímetros Mew estaba por besarlo...

_Continuara..._


	76. Desilusiones

_**KEITH SE HIZO PASAR POR KLAUS PARA ESTAR CON MEW**_

_**¿Ella se dará cuenta? o ¿no lo hará? **_

_**Shun: ¿Ustedes que quieren que pase? **_

_**Yo: Por otra parte...en este capitulo se le romperan el corazón a Keith y a Shun**_

_**Shun: ¡¿MADA QUE KUA?! O.o**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Faltaban pocos segundos para ese beso y cuando Keith estaba apunto de sentir los labios de Mew sintió otra cosa , sintió un molesto piquete en el cuello el cual era un cuchillo que Mew le había colocado y Keith solo se quedaba paralizado mientras veía la cara de Mew que mostraba enojo y el solo alejo su cara de ella<p>

¿ Creíste que me habías engañado?-Dijo Mew molesta mientras le quitaba la peluca dejando ver su cabellera rubia

¿Me quieres matar?-Dijo Keith sonriendo

Ganas no me faltan en este momento-Dijo la pelirosa aun molesta

Me ibas a besar-

Es lo que quería que pensaras-

¿Estabas jugando conmigo?-

Si...¿Dime que se siente ser ahora con quien juegan?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Yo nunca jugué contigo-

¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste!...jugaste con el amor que yo sentía por ti , nunca me apoyaste cuando Mint me dejo en ridículo y con una mala imagen!-Dijo la pelirosa molestándose

Eso es de lo que quería hablarte-Dijo el ojiazul

¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo esta vez? ¡Keith ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar!-Dijo Mew

Eso no es cierto...Tenemos que hablar de tu hermana-

¿Que tiene que ver Flora con lo que paso entre los dos?-Dijo la pelirosa desconcertada

En que Flora fue la razón por la que tu fuiste teibolera-Dijo el rubio y la ojiazul se quedaba palida

¿De que hablas? Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con esto-Dijo Mew tragando en seco

Ya no mientas mas...lo se todo-Dijo el rubio acercándose a Mew

¿A que te refieres con todo?-

A que tu pagaste un destino que era para tu hermana , lo hiciste porque era mas chica que tu y no querías que le pasara nada, que aguantaste caricias de los clientes, que antes de que les dieras lo que querían los hacías dormir, que si los soportabas era porque no querías que le hicieran daño a tu familia, que desde pequeña te apodaban la gitana del viento porque ese nombre representaba libertad y que te teñiste el cabello porque no quieres verte en el espejo y recordar esos momentos tan espantosos ...Mew todo lo hiciste por amor a tu familia-Dijo el rubio mientras miraba la cara de Mew quien estaba cubierta por lagrimas

¡EXACTO! lo hice por mi familia-Dijo la ojiazul quien no paraba de llorar

¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-Dijo Keith y Mew se molesto en ese instante

¡¿QUE NO!? YO TRATE DE MIL MANERAS DE QUE ME ESCUCHARAS NO SEAS UN CÍNICO KEITH YO TE INSISTÍ Y TU NO ME QUISISTE ESCUCHAR-Grito la pelirosa furiosa

Lo se-

¡¿Y PORQUE RAYOS DICES QUE NO TE LO DIJE?! TE GRITE A PULSO QUE ME ESCUCHARAS Y NO LO HICISTE-Grito Mew

Porque fui un tonto y debí haberte escuchado-

Ya lo dijiste...debiste haberme escuchado-

Mew por favor...vuelve conmigo-

¿Que?-Dijo Mew muy desconcertada

Te lo suplico dame una oportunidad-

¿Que no oíste lo que dije ahí adentro?...me voy a casar con Klaus en dos meses-Dijo la ojiazul seria

Por favor no digas eso...entiende que-Dijo el ojiazul pero Mew lo interrumpió

EL QUE TIENE QUE ENTENDER ERES TU...Keith yo ya no te amo-Dijo la pelirosa

...-

¡Keith lo que sientes por mi ya no es amor! mas que nada parece obsesión-Dijo Mew harta

Eso es una mentira-

¿Lo es Keith? ¿Lo es?-

Por supuesto que si lo es-

Entonces ya déjame...yo amo a Klaus-Dijo la ojiazul y el rubio empezaba a derramar lagrimas

...

Ya vete-Dijo Mew yéndose pero antes Keith le hablo

¿Como supiste que no era Klaus?-Dijo el ojiazul viendo la luna mientras le daba la espalda a Mew para que no lo viera llorar

Porque...yo se reconocer al hombre que amo-Dijo Mew yéndose

Mew se había ido y Keith aprovechaba eso porque ya no podia mas y se echo a llorar sin parar. No podía explicarse el mismo la tristeza y el dolor que sentía al escuchar las palabras de Mew. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada , por no haber podido apoyar a Mew cuando era el momento, por no estar al lado de ella y mas..

En eso debajo del balcon en un pequeño jardin se encontraba Roberta espiando y estaba muy sonriente

Cuando Mint se entere de esto-Dijo la pelinegra terminando de grabar el video mientras ahora si se iba del lugar

* * *

><p><em>En el salón de baile<em>

Alice y Shun se encontraban bailando aunque ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de que era el

La noto algo triste...¿que le pasa?-Dijo el pelinegro confuso

¿Triste?-Dijo Alice sorprendida al saber que el lo habia notado

Si...¿ Podrías decirme? digo si se puede saber-

Si, lo que pasa es que mañana es una..bueno era una fecha muy especial para mi-Dijo Alice un poco triste

_*Como olvidar lo mañana cumpliríamos 1 año con 5 meses*._...Ya veo-

...-

¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?-

Por favor-Dijo la pelinaranja saliendo con el a un pequeño pero hermoso jardin

Quieres llorar-

¿Tanto se nota?-

No mucho...-

...-

Yo se que se hombre esta muy arrepentido de lo que hizo-

¿Acaso se nota que si lloro por alguien?-Dijo Alice mientras es quitaba el antifaz

Un poco-

...-

Ese hombre se arrepiente yo lo se-

No lo creo, fui una de tantas porque solo jugo conmigo-

No lo hizo-

¿Y como esta usted tan seguro?-Dijo Alice seria

Porque te amo-Dijo Shun susurrándole dulcemente en el oido a Alice y esta vez ya no forzaba la voz

¡Shun!-Dijo Alice sorprendida y enfadada

Nunca jugué contigo-

¡Vete! ¡VETE!-Grito Alice enfadada

No...tenemos que hablar-

¡No!-

Alice...tenemos un hijo-Dijo Shun sonriendo le

Taiyou es mi hijo-Dijo la pelinaranja con los ojos que estaban a punto de llorar

Alice...Ese niño es nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor-

¡Nuestro amor ya no esta!...tu acabaste con el-Dijo la pelinaranja

¡Por un error!...yo nunca quise a Roberta-

¡Pero jugaste con sus sentimientos y eso no se vale!-

Lo se y pensé que podía quitarte de mi corazón y mi mente pero Alice nunca pude-

No sigas-Dijo Alice derramando lagrimas

Alice te lo suplico...tengo derecho a ver a mi hijo, a conocerlo-

No-Dijo la pelinaranja quien no quería aceptar a Shun en la vida de Taiyou

Por favor Alice, no me quites mas tiempo con Taiyou...me perdí su nacimiento y sus primeros meses , Alice no quiere perder mas tiempo con mi hijo-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Vete por favor-Dijo la ojicafe llorando a mas no poder

Déjame convivir con el...dame otra oportunidad-

¡ES QUE NO QUIERO!...no quiero que me hagas daño otra vez , no quiero sufrir-

No sera así-

Shun ya te dije que no-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole la espalda

¿Porque no?-

Shun yo...estoy saliendo con alguien mas-Dijo la ojicafe quitándose las lagrimas y el pelinegro no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Alice...-Dijo el ojiambar cortante

Shun quiero iniciar una nueva vida con mi hijo y con mi pareja y...tu no estas en ella-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose pero en eso Shun la agarro de la mano

No digas eso-Dijo el pelinegro juntando su cabeza con la de Alice

Por favor no te me acerques-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras sentía la respiración del pelinegro con la suya

¿Porque?..porque sabes que me besaras-

_*Si, si, si*-Pensaba Alice _

Responde-

Shun no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de nosotros-

¿Y cuando lo sera? Alice necesito que hablemos civilizad amente , sin gritos y demás-

No...-

Alice te lo ruego no me quites la oportunidad de que Taiyou crezca a mi lado, déjame convivir con el-

...-

Te lo ruego Alice-Dijo el pelinegro derramando una lagrima lo cual dejo a Alice en shock

Alice conocía muy bien a Shun y sabia que el no solía llorar y que no le gustaba. Shun siempre hacia lo posible porque nadie lo viera llorar a excepción de Dan. Tenia que ser un tema de bastante importancia para que el empezara a llorar.

¡Yo quiero a mi hijo! Alice no tengas miedo porque seria incapaz de quitártelo-

Hablamos mañana te lo prometo pero por favor déjame sola-Dijo Alice empezando a llorar de nuevo

Esta bien...Alice-Dijo el pelinegro

...-

Yo nunca te e dejado de amar-Dijo el ojiambar dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras se iba antes de que en verdad empezara a llorar

Y yo a ti...-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando varias lagrimas

_Continuara..._


	77. Nace una rivalidad

**_SHUN Y KEITH TIENEN LOS CORAZONES ROTOS..._**

**_Shun: Alice sale con alguien mas T^T_**

**_Yo: Si si eso ya lo sabemos_**

**_Shun: T^T _**

**_Yo: Arruinaron el cumpleaños de las queridas hermanas...bien hecho ¬¬_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Mew se encontraba en el baño arreglándose el maquillaje y esperando a que sus ojos ya no estuvieran rojos por tato llorar<p>

¿Mew estas a...-Dijo Flora entrando pero al ver a su hermana con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar supo lo que paso

¿Porque le contaste a Keith lo que me paso?-

¡Porque ya estaba harta de que tratara como algo que no eres!-

Flora te agradezco tu preocupación por mi pero no me importa lo que la gente diga de mi y en especial Keith-Dijo la pelirosa

Lo hice por eso también-Dijo la morena

¿ También? cual fue la otra razón-Dijo la ojiazul confusa

La otra razón fue que queria ver la cara de Keith al contarle la verdad no la versión de verdad que decia Mint-Dijo al ojiverde seria

Flora...-

Lo lamento pero disfrute ese momento al ver su cara ¡Mew se lo merecía!-Dijo la pelicafe seria

Te agradezco la intención con lo que haces pero Keith no es mi asunto y mucho menos el tuyo...-

Lo se-

Keith tiene novia con la quien espero que se vaya muy pronto de España-Dijo la pelirosa terminando de arreglarse el maquillaje y viendo que sus ojos ya estaban normales y sin ninguna apariencia de haber llorado

Por cierto Klaus ya te esta esperando para bailar-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Lo se-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿Le contaras a Klaus?-

Es mi prometido Flora...no le puedo y no pienso ocultarle cosas a mi futuro marido-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras se iba

_*Espero en verdad que Mew no vuelva a sentir nada por Keith*-Penso Flora_

* * *

><p>Tardaste mucho-Dijo Klaus sonriendole<p>

Tuve algunos problemas...mañana te cuento-Dijo la ojiazul recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Klaus

De acuerdo...oye se me perdió mi antifaz-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Traje uno de repuesto...espero y te guste-Dijo la pelirosa agarrando de la mesa un antifaz negro con bellos toques dorados

Me gusta-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

Me alegro-Dijo la ojiazul

Estoy muy feliz de que nuestra boda ya sea pronto-

¿Feliz tu? imagina como estoy yo-Dijo la pelirosa feliz

Hahaha-

Ya quiero ser tu esposa y formar una familia contigo-Dijo Mew cerrando los ojos e imaginandolo

Ya somos dos-

Te amo-Dijo Mew viéndolo a los ojos y con toda sinceridad

Y yo a ti-Dijo el peliplata dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Ambos se besaban con mucha ternura y todos los invitados los veían con mucha ternura en especial los padres de ambos novios quienes estaban realmente felices de que sus hijos estuvieran muy enamorados del uno con el otro pero había solo una persona que no le gustaba en nada esa escena, Keith estaba viendo el beso de ambos prometidos lo cual lo heria profundamente, su dolor no podía expresarse ni siquiera en palabras, seguía en el balcón y a travez del vidrio veía esa escena tan triste que le rompía poco a poco su corazón y al no poder seguir soportando la escena derramo una lagrima y se marcho

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la Fiesta<p>

¿Donde estará Alice?-Dijo Runo confusa

Ya me estoy preocupando mucho , hace tiempo que se fue-Dijo Julie

¿Por dios conde estará?-Dijo Runo preocupada

¿Y si le decimos a Mew?-

No ella terminara igual que nosotras y ahora es su fiesta es mejor no arruinarla como hoy en la mañana con Alice-Dijo Runo seria

Tienes razón-

¡El jardin!-Dijo Runo de pronto e iba tan velozmente al jardin peor choco con cierta persona

Lo lamento-Dijo el pelicafe viendo que parte de su comida se había caído en el vestido de Runo

¡DAN!-Dijo la peliazul furiosa

¿Dan?-Dijo Julie quitandole la mascara y el no lo impidio

Hola...-

Si estas aquí...¡Alice!-Dijo la peliazul pero Dan no la dejo

Ellos tienen que hablar-

¡¿Trajiste a Shun?!...¡Como pudiste!-

El mas que nadie tiene derecho a hablar con Alice-Dijo el ojirojo

¡No es cierto!-

Tienen un hijo de por medio-Dijo el pelicafe

En eso tiene razón-Dijo la ojiplata

Julie...-Dijo la ojiazul

Esa es la verdad-

En eso acababa de entrar Alice del jardin y al ver a Dan se calmo

Ya se fue-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Hablaron?-Dijo el pelivafe serio

Si... iré a hablar con el mañana-

¿Sobre el bebe?-

Si...-

¿Se ignifica reconciliación?-Dijo Dan emocionado

Dan el hecho de que vaya a hablar con Shun no se ignifica que lo haya perdonado del todo y ademas...estoy saliendo con alguien mas-Dijo Alice seria

Eso no puede ser verdad...¿Se lo dijiste?-Dijo el pelicafe serio

Si...no tengo porque esconderle las cosas-

¿Esconder? ¡TU ESCONDISTE A SU HIJO POR UN AÑO! ¡EL NUNCA SUPO QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA!, hubieras visto su cara de alegria al ver a ese niño en tus manos sabiendo que podria ser su hijo! y disculpa pero la que no tiene perdón ERES TU-Grito el ojirojo mas que furioso

¡DAN!-Dijo Runo en shock

¡LE OCULTASTE LA VERDAD! SABIENDO QUE EN EL FUTURO SHUN QUERÍA FORMAR UNA FAMILIA CONTIGO. No se que es peor ¿si te roban a un hijo o te lo ocultan?-Dijo el pelicafe decepcionado de la pelinaranja y Alice al escuchar esas palabras se acordó de su hermana

¡NO LE HABLES ASI!-Dijo Runo

Tiene razón...no debi esconderlo de Shun-

Exacto no debiste, puede ser que Shun haya dudado de ti por esa trampa pero tu fuiste PEOR al esconderle al bebe dime Alice que hubiera pasado si Shun se enterara unos 10 o 15 años ¿Que diría el niño? estaría enfrente de su padre quien es un completo extraño el se decepcionaría de ti-Dijo Dan serio

Ya entendí Dan-Dijo Alice quien ya queria llorar en ese momento al recordar que todo lo que hizo fue casi igual a lo que le paso a Serene

¡No! tu no has entendido , le quitaste a Shun meses de convivencia con su hijo y suerte que se entero porque quien sabe si algun dia se iba a enterar...estoy muy decepcionado de ti Alice...y de ti mas que nada Runo-Dijo Dan yéndose muy molesto y decepcionado

¡Escucha...-Dijo Runo enojada pero Alice la detuvo

Déjalo-Dijo Alice derramando algunas lagrimas

Pero Alice...-

Tiene razón...en todo-

No es cierto...-

¡Es casi lo mismo que paso con mi hermana!-

Alice...-Dijo Julie

No..ya no quiero llorar ¿para que se me vuelvan a hinchar los ojos y para que Mew me vea asi?, no quiero arruinarle la fiesta-

Bueno...-

¡PASTEL!-Se oyó decir

Ya oyeron...vamos-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Y como era costumbre todos rodeaban a la cumpleañera y le cantaban para después de eso embarrarle la cara con el pastel. Después de eso la ojiazul empezó a buscar a los invitados para compartir el pastel que había en su cara y obviamente no podía faltar su novio a quien le dio un dulce beso en los labios y este solo se reía y al final la mayoria de invitados quedo cubierto de pastel

Feliz Cumpleaños-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras veía a Alice embarrada de pastel

Feliz Cumpleaños Mew-Dijo Alice para luego abrazar a su hermana mientras ambas reian

_*Cuando encuentre a Serene espero que se lleve tan bien como Mew con Alice*-Pensó Sasuke sonriendo dulcemente viendo a ambas divertirse como lo que eran aunque nadie lo supiera...hermanas_

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente<em>

Eran como las 9 de la mañana y el día estaba muy frio y Alice se encontraba desayunando y tomando un café caliente en un restaurante en una mesa de afuera mientras esperaba a cierto pelinegro...

_*No se si quiero que vengas*-Pensó la pelinaranja nerviosa_

¡Alice!-Se oyo una voz muy familiar y Alice solo se resigno , se levanto y volteo para saludar a Shun

Hola-Dijo Alice intentando poner una sonrisa en los labios

¿Y Taiyou?-Dijo el pelinegro un poco desilusionado

Quise que en la conversación no estuviera mi hijo...lo quise dejar en casa-Dijo Alice mientras se sentaba

¿Y cuando estaremos en familia?...los tres-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras le agarraba la mano a Alice

Diras los 4-Dijo cierta persona detrás de Shun

¿Tu quien eres?-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Shun el es David, el...-Dijo la pelinaranja peor fue interrumpida

Soy su novio-Dijo David serio mientras Shun se ponia igual

_Continuara..._


	78. Visita inesperada y un secreto oculto

**_Shun y David frente a frente...esto podria ponerse interesante _**

**_Shun: ¿Mas interesante de casi arruinar la fiesta de ambas hermanas?_**

**_Yo: Puede ser..._**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Entonces...el es tu novio-Dijo Shun serio<p>

¿David que haces aquí?-Dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa

Runo me dijo que venias, quería saber que estabas bien-Dijo David viendo a Shun

Por si lo notas lo esta-Dijo el ojiambar

Entonces...tu eres el padre de Taiyou-Dijo David serio

Y tu el novio...-Dijo Shun tratando de procesar el hecho de que Alice tuviera novio

Eh...¿Quieres tomar asiento?-Dijo Alice viendo a David

Claro pero que sean por unos minutos...tenemos que ir al trabajo-

¿Trabajas Alice?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Si yo...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero fue interrumpida por David

¿Por que? crees que ella no puede trabajar-

Claro que puede digo si trabaja es porque le gusta algo realmente y estoy feliz por ella-

Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras tomaba café

¿Y en que trabajas?-

Soy fotógrafa del diario de España y en ocasiones mis fotos van a galerías-Dijo Alice

¡Eso es fantástico! me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que te apasiona ademas de la música-

Gracias...-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Y tu Shun...¿Sales con alguien o en que trabajas?-

No salgo con nadie y pues no termine mis estudios me salí de mi colegio-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Y con que piensas alimentar a Taiyou?-

Buscare trabajo-Dijo el pelinegro

Pensé que te dedicarías a la disquera que tiene tu familia-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Disquera?-Dijo David sorprendido

Los padres de Shun trabajan ahí...su padre es el vicepresidente ¿no?-Dijo la pelinaranja tomando su café

¿Y el presidente?-Dijo David serio

Mi tío-

Ya veo...-

Hablando de tu familia no me imagino como se pondrán al saber que tienes un hijo ¿como se los dirás? " mamá papá sorpresa mi ex novia tuvo un hijo mio y no me lo dijo y apenas me entere ayer"-Dijo Alice bromeando

Y ni pensar en lo que dirían mis hermanos-

¿Tienes hermanos?-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Si...no hablo mucho de ellos-

Shun tu no hablas de nada que tenga que ver con tu familia-Dijo la ojicafe

Me conoces bien-Dijo el moreno sonriendo y Alice solo le devolvio la sonrisa

Alice tenemos que irnos al trabajo-

Tienes razón espera...Shun aquí esta el teléfono de mi oficina y el de mi celular por si quieres hablar otra vez de Taiyou nos vemos luego-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose con David

Íbamos a hablar de nuestro hijo y terminamos hablando de otra cosa-Dijo Shun sonriendo

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Mew y Klaus<p>

Entonces ¿Keith estuvo en la fiesta anoche?-Dijo Klaus serio

Si pero ya te dije que no paso nada-Dijo la pelirosa

¿Nada?-Dijo el ojiverde

Klaus ¿no confías en mi?-Dijo Mew saliendo con una bata de baño y con el pelo algo humedo

Por supuesto que si-

¿Entonces? yo le deje en claro a Keith que yo te amo a ti y que me voy a casar contigo no con el ,asi que deja de mal pensar las cosas ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo la pelirosa dándole un beso en los labios

Yo no mal pienso nada solo que no confió en Keith-

Ya se-

¿Y de que hablaron ademas de lo obvio?-Dijo el peliplata serio

Flora le dijo a Keith la verdad sobre lo de Masquerade-

¿Sabe que ocupaste el lugar de tu hermana?-

Si...pero me molesta que haya tenido el descaro de escuchar toda la verdad hasta ahora y no cuando yo si quería-

Crees que su novia sepa que vino a verte-

No y estoy segura que le mintió y cuando se entere estoy segura que como siempre me vendrá a reclamar a mi en vez de Keith-Dijo la pelirosa seria

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de España<em>

¡¿Que?!-Dijo la peliazul en shock

Lo que oyes primita Keith se fue a escondidas a verse con el amor de su vida-Dijo Roberta riendo

¡Callate! eso no es cierto Keith no pudo aprovechar que estoy enferma...no lo haría-Diji la peliazul muy triste

Si...estas espantosa-Dijo la pelinegra bromeando

¡Roberta no es gracioso! e puesto todo mi esfuerzo para que el me quiera e soportado todo que me bese y diga su nombre, los meses de novios que el olvida, los detalles que le e dado y que el nunca me devuelve, las recetas de comida que se que le gustan y paso horas esmerándome por cocinar para que el luego me llame por teléfono y me diga "lo lamento" no podre llegar a comer, la foto y todas sus poesías en ella...no creo soportar mas-Dijo Mint derramando una lagrima

Mint...-Dijo Roberta sorprendida pero algo triste por su prima

¿Que estoy haciendo mal?-Dijo Mint triste

Mint el problema no eres tu es...-

¡Ella lo se!-Dijo la peliazul triste

No...no es así-Dijo Roberta dándole su celular

¿Que es eso?-

Cuando Kieth se disfraza de Klaus para estar con Mew-

¡¿Se besaron?!-Dijo Mint en shock al ver que la pelirosa en el video se acercaba cada vez mas a Keith

No...ambas sabemos que Mew no es tan tonta-Dijo la pelinegra mientras Mint veía que Mew le ponía un cuchillo en el cuello de Keith y poco a poco ella se alejaba de el

De todos modos ¿que mas puedo hacer? Keith esta encaprichado con ella-

Tienes que ver quien tiene realmente la culpa-

Por supuesto que lo se... iré a decirle algo a Mew-Dijo Mint molesta

¡Es que ella no es el problema! ES KEITH-Dijo la ojiazul

¿Que?-

¿Que no lo ves? Mew a quien quiere realmente es a su novio no a Keith...¡lo amenazo con un cuchillo! ¡¿quien hace eso con la persona que supuesta mente quiere?!-Dijo Roberta

¿Me estas diciendo que el que tiene la culpa es Keith?-

¡Si!-

¿Y tu venganza con Alice no viene siendo exactamente lo mismo?-Dijo la ojiazul serio

Eso es distinto-Dijo la pelinegra seria

¡¿DISTINTO?! ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!-

Pero te dire algo al menos el tuvo el valor de decirme que nunca le guste y Shun hizo un esfuerzo en cambio Keith ¡TE ESTA USANDO! ¿QUE NO LO VES?-Dijo la pelinegra

¿Entonces porque la venganza contra Alice?-Dijo Mint seria lo que dejo realmente pensativa a Roberta y empezó a reflexionar poco a poco

Tengo que irme...por cierto Ichigo esta aquí y por lo visto tiene una gran sopresita en la panza-Dijo la pelinegra yéndose dejando a Mint desconcertada y sorprendida

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun <em>

El pelinegro se encontraba en una habitación de hotel donde se iba a hospedar con Dan y por lo visto estaba en una llamada telefónica

_Platica Telefónica _

_Hola mamá...-_

_¿Shun como estas?-_

_Bien mamá-_

_¿Pasa algo?-_

_Si...de hecho llamaba para decirles algo realmente importante- _

_De hecho yo también te iba a llamar por algo-_

_Tu primero mamá-_

_Es Eliot...-_

_¿Que le pasa a a mi hermano?-Dijo el pelinegro serio_

_Tu ya sabes...lo mismo que siempre-_

_¿Lo expulsaron otra vez?-_

_Si y no puedo inscribirlo en otra escuela porque ya lo inscribí en prácticamente todas y las que quedan no quieren aceptarlo-_

_Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando-Dijo el pelinegro algo molesto_

_Eliot tomo ayer el primer avión a España...Sorpresa-Dijo la madre de shun con un tono poco alegre_

_Mamá-_

_No iba a dejar que se fuera a otro lugar sin supervision de un adulto-_

_¿Porque no lo mandas a Italia?-_

_Porque el me lo dijo cuando ya estaba en el avión y terminamos por decir que si tu padre y yo-_

_¿Porque me hacen esto?-Dijo el pelinegro serio_

_Tu padre dice que con esto ya le pagaste la mayoría del dinero que le debes-_

_¿Cuando llegara?-_

_Como en 2 horas-_

_...-_

_¿Y que es lo que me querías decir?-Dijo la madre de shun seria_

_Te lo diré en otro momento-_

_De acuerdo-_

_ Oye ¿Segura que no me quieren enviar a mi hermana? enserio por mi no hay problema-_

_Shun...no-_

_Por favor Elizabeth no me molesta...ella es 100% soportable-_

_Hablamos luego Shun-_

_Fin de la llamada telefónica _

* * *

><p><em>En la tienda de Mew<em>

Gracias por su compra-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

¡A ti te quería ver!-Dijo Mint entrando molesta

No no no...¿Que quieres ahora Mint?-Dijo la pelirosa guardando el dinero en la caja

¡A exigirte que te alejes de mi novio!-

¡¿Y otra vez el mismo cuento?! Mint ya estoy cansada de repetírtelo...mas bien HARTA-Dijo la pelirosa furiosa

Si estas tan harta de decírmelo entonces aléjate de mi novio-

Arreglemos esto afuera quieres-Dijo la ojiazul seria mientras salia con Mint

¡Eres un intento de roba novios!-Dijo Mint furiosa

¡Keith no me interesa! ¡¿Que parte no entiendes?!-

¡Ayer fue a tu fiesta!-

¿Te lo dijo? Vaya al menos te dice las cosas y no te las oculta-Dijo Mew sorprendida

¡No me lo dijo! ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírmelo tuve que enterarme por alguien mas-

¿Y si sabes que paso? le deje en claro que me voy a casar con Klaus y te lo dejo en claro a ti también...el es el hombre a quien amo-Dijo la ojiazul con toda sinceridad

¡Mientes!-Dijo la peliazul aferrada

¡Mint!-

¡Es que me molesta que piense en ti y mas porque se que tu re revolcaste con el cuando eran novios!-Dijo Mimt derramando lagrimas

Yo nunca hice el amor con Keith...pero ¿a que viene la pregunta?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Que entre Keith y yo ya hubo intimidad ¿pero te digo como? el penso que tu eras yo en ese momento-Dijo Mint seria y dejo a Mew en shock

Es un cínico...-Dijo Mew bastante molesta

¿Te enojas porque sabes que el y yo ya tuvimos intimidad?-

Me debería importar poco pero Mint...no debiste hacerlo, la primera vez es algo sumamente delicado y especial-

...-

¿Uso mi imagen para tener intimidad contigo? ¡ME DA ASCO! porque uno cuando se entrega por primera vez tiene que ser un momento especial y mágico porque en ese momento sientes sentimientos encontrados,sientes como el te lleva casi a las estrellas y quedas atrapada en sus besos y caricias y estas feliz porque esta el y en ese momento no quisieras estar con nadie mas que no sea el porque te das cuenta que te hace feliz, que te hace sentirte diferente y ves que el tambien es diferente a los otros chicos y en ese momento quieres que ese instante dure para siempre-Dijo la pelirosa perdiéndose en sus palabras

Lo dices como si ya hubieras tenido tu primera vez-Dijo Mint seria y a la vez sorprendida por su explicación tan detallista

Es porque yo ya la tuve...-Dijo Mew poniendo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese momento mientras se ponía una tira de cabello caída detrás de la oreja

¿Que?...¿Mew eso es verdad?-Dijo Kieth quien estaba detrás de ella y por lo visto estaba bastante deprimido

Keith...-

_Continuara..._


	79. Hermano problemático

**_500 REVIEWS Y AUMENTANDO *.*_**

**_OH SI! ~(^.^)~~(^.^)~~(^.^)~~(^.^)~_**

**_Shun: Deberias hacer el capitulo mas largo para festejar_**

**_Yo: Puede ser lo justo...lo intentare_**

**_Por cierto vi en varios comentarios que pusieron que no recuerdan que Mew haya tenido su primera vez y esa razón es porque nunca lo puse pero la duda es ¿ Mew Esta mintiendo o no?_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Keith...-Dijo la pelirosa sin palabras<p>

¡¿TU Y EL YA TUVIERON INTIMIDAD?!-Grito el ojiazul furioso

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Dijo Mew queriendo irse pero Keith la agarro de la mano

¡Claro que lo es! ¡No ves que aun te sigo queriendo!-Dijo el rubio quien se olvidaba de que Mint estaba ahi

Keith...-Dijo la ojiauzl con lagrimas en los ojos

Mint yo no...-Dijo Keith peor ella se fue corriendo

¡Mira lo que haces! Mint no merece que le hagas esto-Dijo la pelirosa zafándose

No es mi culpa seguir queriéndote-Dijo el ojiauzl pero este recibio una gran bofetada de parte de Mew

¿Me quieres? ¡¿AUN SIGUES CON ESA CALUMNIA?! ERES UN ASQUEROSO SER HUMANO-Grito la pelirosa ya harta

Pero yo te quiero-

¡DEJA DE MENTIR! , ¡SI ME QUISIERAS NO TE HUBIERAS ACOSTADO CON MINT! SI AUN SINTIERAS AMOR POR MI NO LA HUBIERAS USADO!-

Estaba pensando en ti en ese momento...-

¡Y ESO ES LO QUE ME DA CADA VEZ MAS ASCO! ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO MAS PRECIADO PARA MINT PORQUE NO PENSASTE EN ELLA SI NO EN MI-Gritaba cada vez mas furiosa la ojiazul

...-

¡ME REPUGNAS!...¡hazme el favor de ya de una vez por todas alejarte de mi y hacer feliz a tu novia!-Dijo Mew queriéndose ir peor Keith la agarro

¿Y como le hago? este año en el que no te vi y no supe nada de ti fue lo peor que me paso , yo te sigo queriendo-

Deja de mentir...¿No le dijiste a tu hermana que no te importaba que era de mi ni con quien salia?-

Lo dije en un momento de frustración-

¡Keith tu no puedes retroceder el pasado y cambiar las cosas como si nada! ya deja las cosas como están-

No puedo...-

¿No puedes o no quieres?...solo déjame en paz o me vas a obligar a poner una demanda en tu contra por acoso-Dijo Mew mas que molesta

¿Que?-

Tu sabrás...o te alejas de mi de una buena vez o me vas a tener que obligar a poner una orden de restricción, tu decides-Dijo Mew entrando a su tienda aun molesta

* * *

><p><em>En Otra parte<em>

Flora se encontraba con sus amigas en el parque

¡Las veo mañana!-Dijo Flora despidiéndose de sus amigas

Si-Dijeron mientras se iba

_*Tengo que conseguir un cabello de Mew y de Alice estoy segura de que ella es su hermana perdida, la fecha,el mismo lunar, el parecido al papá si esto no es casualidad no se que sea*-Pensó seria la morena mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja_

En ese momento Flora no se dio cuenta y choco con un chico y su jugo se derramo en su camisa

¡ Perdóname!-Dijo Flora llevándose las manos a la boca

Al parecer esta ciudad esta llena de españolas distraídas tontas...pero muy bonitas-Dijo el chico sonriendo

El chico tenia el cabello color negro y la parte de enfrente lo tenia para arriba, ojos verdes , tez morena , alto delgado y guapo

Ya te pedi una disculpa-Dijo Flora seria

¡Pues una disculpa no va a lavar mi ropa de marca!-Dijo el chico serio

Lo que me faltaba un creído porque es rico-

No digas cosas que no sabes...alguien como tu no entendería-Dijo el chico dándole un ligero empujón con el dedo

En tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso-Dijo Flora devolviendo le el empujón

Y tu no me vuelvas a tocar lindura-

Sabes que creo que no te volvere a pedir perdon-

¿Porque?-

Por esto-Dijo Flora tomando lo que le quedaba de jugo en el vaso para después escupir le en la cara

Ahh-

Que tengas un bonito día-Dijo la morena sonriendo mientras se iba

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

Alice se encontraba en la oficina de su trabajo .

_Hazla pasar por favor-Dijo Alice por el teléfono a su secretaria _

_Como diga-_

¡Estoy mas que enojada!-Dijo Mew entrando furiosa

Créeme que lo puedo ver a un kilómetro de distancia...¿Que paso?-Dijo Alice riendo

¡Keith! eso paso-

¿Otra vez?...¿Y que quería esta vez?-Dijo la pelinaranja cruzado de brazos

¡Lo mismo de siempre!, que me quiere , que no se puede olvidar de mi ¿Y sabes que? ¡SON PURAS MENTIRAS!-Dijo Mew furiosa

¿Porque?-

Keith y Mint ya tuvieron intimidad-Dijo la ojiazul molesta mientras Alice se quedaba en shock

Espera...¿Estas celosa?-

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! , ¿Sabes que hizo Keith? ¡Al momento de tener intimidad con ella pensó en mi en vez de Mint!-Dijo la pelirosa furiosa y Alice se quedo sin habla

Eso esta muy mal-Dijo la ojicafe seria

¡Lo se! ¡Me da asco! pero eso no es todo, Mint se entero de que Keith me fue a ver a mi fiesta y...-

¿Keith estuvo ahí?-Dijo Alices seria

Luego te explico...y me empezó a decir que ya esta cansada de que todo el tiempo el este pensando en mi y todo eso pero le deje en claro que yo me voy a casar con Klaus porque yo lo amo y que ademas le dije que el arruino su primera vez porque ese es un momento especial y único con la persona que uno quiere porque cuando estas con el te das cuenta que no quieres que ese momento pase y...-

Suena como si ya hubieras tenido tu primera vez , pero eso no seria posible ya que tu...¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez?-Dijo Alice en shock y Mew solo se ponía roja

_*Soy una idiota, se nota que no me doy cuenta de lo que digo*_...Este no es mi dia-Dijo Mew nerviosa

Mew Fujiwara...¡¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez?!-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Si...-

¡¿Cuando fue eso?! ¿¡Con quien?!-

¡¿Pues con quien mas?!-Dijo la pelirosa muy sonrojada

¡Con Klaus!-

¡Shhhh!-

¿Cuando fue eso?-Dijo Alice feliz y curiosa

El día que me propuso que me casara con el, Alice esa noche fue mágica Klaus me había llevado a mi departamento y lo que vi al abrirlo fueron muchos pero muchos pétalos de rosa y velas aromáticas y me dijo que si no quería no había problema que me esperaría y yo le dije todo lo contrario...que si-Dijo Mew quien no se había dado cuenta que se le había quitado lo rojo y que sus ojos se empezaron a iluminar

Que hermoso...-

Lo se...pero bueno el caso es que cuando le dije que si a Mint escuche la voz de Keith detrás de mi-

¡¿Lo escucho todo?!-

Al parecer si pero reacciono de una manera realmente agresiva y ya se lo advertí o se pone un limite conmigo o voy a solicitar una orden de restricción-

Supongo que es lo mejor-

Y bueno ya cuéntame..ya es mi turno de verte roja-Dijo Mew picara

¿De que hablas?-

De Shun-

No paso nada...solo que apareció David y no pudimos hablar de Taiyou-

Wow hablaron civilizad amente ese ya es un gran paso-

En primera no podemos estar peleando todo el tiempo y segunda ¿que gran paso? yo estoy saliendo con David-

Si Shun no hubiera llegado te lo creería pero ahora que acabas de hablar de Shun tus ojitos empezaron a brillar-

Igual los tuyos cuando me describiste lo que paso con tu primera vez con Klaus-

Tushe...pero bueno si no sientes nada por Shun al menos deja que vea a Taiyou digo el bebe tiene 5 meses de nacido y Shun se los perdio , deja que conviva con su hijo-

Tienes razón hablare con el... después-Dijo Alice

* * *

><p><em>En el aeropuerto <em>

Shun se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto y por lo visto estaba muy enojado

En eso un chico se quedo en shock al verlo y por lo visto había llegado mucho antes que el e intento entrar por otra parte al aeropuerto para que saliera por la entrada y no se diera cuenta

Eliot ya te vi y no me engañas-Dijo Shun quien estaba aun de espaldas

No se porque aun me sorprende tu instinto-

Me puedes decir a que horas llegaste-

Acabo de llegar...bueno sali-

Estoy aquí desde hace hora y media tenias que llegar en media hora-

Puede ser que le haya dicho a mi madre cuando el capitán dijo _*Ya pueden usar sus aparatos electrónicos*_ lo cual seria 2 horas mas adelante-

Mira Eliot yo...¿Que rayos te paso?-Dijo Shun volteándose pero al ver a su hermano con la camisa empapada de jugo se empezó a reír

¡Una tonta chica me lo tiro encima y me escupió!-

¿Que le hiciste a la pobre para que te echara jugo?-Dijo Shun riendo

Tal vez...burlarme de ella y de que es una distraída-

Tu nunca cambias...-

Tu tampoco yo se que preferirías que Elizabeth estuviera en lugar mio porque no es tan problemática como yo-

No te equivocas , ella es mas calmada que tu y espero que pongas de tu parte y que no te expulsen-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Y en que escuela estaré?-

La hermana de una amiga mia esta en la que tu entraras para que al menos pueda cor regirte-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Que lindo...-Dijo Eliot serio

Hablo enserio Eliot mamá me dijo que ya esta harta de tu comportamiento de típico adoleces ente rebelde y que si te vuelven a expulsar te enviaran a una escuela militar-

Tienes que estar bromeando-Dijo Eliot tragando en seco

Así que ya sabes o te portas bien o hola escuela militar-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

* * *

><p>Keith se encontraba llegando a la habitacion del hotel y lo primero que vio al entrar a la recamara fueron muchas maletas<p>

¿Que hacen aquí estas maletas?-Dijo el rubio desconcertado

Son mías...me voy de aquí-

¿Que?-

Tu lo dijiste muy claro , aun quieres a Mew-

Mint yo no quería lastimarte-

¡Lo hiciste! y de la peor manera tu no hiciste NINGÚN ESFUERZO siempre te aferraste a Mew y nunca valoraste lo que hacia por ti pero ya estoy cansada-Dijo la peliazul agarrando sus maletas mientras salia

...-

Espero que seas muy feliz al ver como Mew esta con otra persona a quien si ama-Dijo Mint triste mientras se iba

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte del hotel <em>

Shun se encontraba pidiendo otra habitación para que su hermano se hospedara

Ten la llave...ni se te ocurra perder la-

No lo haré-

Estas son las reglas , no fiestas , no despertar a los demás vecinos con tu música a todo volumen ,no romper cosas y nada de "amigas"-

Si papá-Dijo Eliot mientras se iba al baño

¡Shun!-Dijo Alice entrando el hotel

¿Alice?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Hola..-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Hola...¿que haces aquí?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado y feliz

Dan me dijo que estabas aquí , quería verte...¡para hablar de Taiyou claro!-Dijo Alice algo sonrojada

Alice no creo que sea buen momento para hablar de el-Dijo Shun nervioso por su hermano

¿Y porque no quieres hablar de Taiyou?-Dijo la ojicafe desilusionada

Es complicado...¿te parecería en otro momento?-

¿Dime la razón por la que no quieres hablar de nuestro hijo?-Dijo Alice seria

¿Hijo? ¿Shun eres papá?-Dijo Eliot en shock y Alice al ver el parecido se dio cuenta de porque no quería hablar de el bebe

Eliot...-

¿¡Soy tío?! vaya sorpresa con la que saliste-

Lo siento no sabia que tu hermano estaba aquí, ahora veo porque no querias hablar de esto-Dijo Alice seria

Adivino...¿te enredaste con esta oportunista que solo quiere el dinero de la familia?-Dijo Eliot serio

¡NO TE PERMITO QUE TE EXPRESES ASÍ DE ALICE!-

¡¿Porque no?!-

¡Por que es la madre de mi hijo!-Dijo Shun serio y Alice se desilusiono un poco

La mujer que usa al bebe como su banco propio ¡SHUN POR DIOS ES UNA CUALQUIERA!-Dijo Eliot y Shun lo que hizo fue darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago y Eliot solo cayo al piso por falta de aire

¡Shun!-Dijo Alice en shock

¡Te meterás en problemas cuando mis padres se enteren!-Dijo Eliot con dificultad

Se los iba a decir pero cuando mamá me dijo que venias decidi esperar, yo mismo se los dire ahora...Alice va monos-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose con Alice

_Continuara..._


	80. De Niñera

**_EL HERMANO DE SHUN ES UN PROBLEMA!_**

**_Ademas de grosero ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¡Por eso no quería que viniera! es todo un problema! u.u_**

**_Yo: Pero ese comportamiento sera corregido!...MUJAJAJAJA_**

**_Shun: ¿Aveces das miedo lo sabes? ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Si :P _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Pensé que ya habías hablado con tu padres-Dijo Alice seria<p>

Lo iba a hacer pero cuando mi mamá dijo que Eliot venia me desanime un poco , sentí que no era el momento-

Y dime cuando sera el dichoso momento-Dijo Alice molesta

¿Por que te molesta tanto que no les diga por ahora que tengo un hijo?-

Porque siento que quieres evadir regaños con tus padres en especial cuando se enteren que eres papá-Dijo la pelinaranja con los brazos cruzados

Alice yo ya soy un adulto y no un niño y es mi vida no pueden regañar me como si fuera un bebe-

...-

Yo quiero a nuestro hijo y quiero que mis padres se enteren-Dijo Shun agarrando la mano de Alice

Pues la verdad no parece-Dijo la ojicafe seria

Aun "molesta" te ves linda...los llamare ahora-Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a Alice mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla y cuando el pelinegro volteo Alice solo se sonrojo y puso una linda sonrisa como de una chica a la cual el chico que le gustaba le dio un beso...

_Mamá pon la llamada en alta voz necesito que mi papá escuche lo que voy a decir...-Dijo el pelinegro por el celular_

* * *

><p><em>En el Vivero<em>_  
><em>

Runo y Julie se encontraban acomodando algunas flores

No debiste metertee en las cosas de Alice-Dijo Julie seria

David defendió a Alice estoy segura-

Shun no le haría daño-

¿Lo hizo al estar con Roberta se te olvido?-

No...-

Que bien-Dijo Runo seria

Parece que ver a Dan en la fiesta te amargo mucho-Dijo Julie seria

Claro que no-

¿Lo quieres aun?-

Por supuesto que no-Dijo la peliazul seria

¡Argg!-Entro Flora molesta al vivero

¿Porque tan molesta Florecita?-Dijo Julie sonriendo

¡Por un chico realmente tonto!-Dijo Flora molesta

¿Que paso?-

Pues por accidente no me fije y le embarre mi jugo , le pedí perdón y me dijo que nosotras las españolas somos realmente distraidas!-Dijo Flora molesta

¿Y luego que paso?-

Me canse de sus insultos y le dije que por esto no le iba a decir perdón...me tome lo que quedaba del jugo y se lo escupí en la cara-

¡FLORA!-Dijeorn ambas en shock

Lo se...pero se lo merecía-Dijo la morena seria

Hola disculpen de casualidad tienen...-Dijo Dan entrando al vivero peor al ver a Runo se callo

¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-Dijo Runo molesta

Vine a comprar unas flores pero no sabia que estabas aquí...hasta luego-Dijo el pelicafe dándose la vuelta peor Runo hablo

¿Porque este aquí no vas a comprar flores?-

Simplemente se que mi presencia te molesta-

Eres un cliente no me debe de molestar-

Perfecto, ¿tienen flores del desierto?-

Si... aquí tienes-Dijo Runo seria

La flor de desierto era una realmente bella y exquisita flor color rosada que brotaba flores de unas hermosas y pequeñas ramas, era como un pequeño arbolito , un bonsai que poco a poco iría creciendo

Gracias-

La chica a la que pretendes conquistar de seguro le encantaran-

Hasta luego-Dijo el ojirojo quien no respondió la pregunta de Runo y ella se quedo molesta ya que la dejo con la pregunta en la boca

¡Ven lo que hizo!-Dijo la peliazul molesta

¿Celosa?-Dijo Julie riendo

¡No!-

¿Segura?-Dijeron ambas riendo

Iré por mas semillas-Dijo Runo seria mientras se iba

Claro...semillas-Dijo Julie guiñándole el ojo a Flora y esta empezó a reír

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Shun <em>

¿Y que te dijeron?-

Digamos que...a mi papá no le cayo muy bien la noticia y a mi mamá pues por una parte esta feliz y por la otra aun lo esta procesando-

¿Van a aceptar a Taiyou?-

Por supuesto que si...ademas mis padres ya tendrán tiempo de convivir con el y contigo-

¿Como que convivir?-

Mis padres vendrán en unos días-Dijo Shun y Alice empezó a tocer

No hablas enserio-

¿Que no querías que tomara enserio esto? ya lo estoy haciendo-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Me alegra mucho que si estés tomando enserio a mi hijo... perdón nuestro hijo y que quieras estar con el-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Y contigo...-

Creo que lo mejor sera que vayas al hotel , te veo luego-Dijo Alice yéndose

Claro-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte <em>

Dan se encontraba llegando al hotel y sin que el se diera cuenta Runo lo estaba siguiendo pero decidió esperar afuera . El pelicafe se habia adentrado en el hotel y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al suyo escucho a alguien llorar y para su sorpresa era Mint la quien estaba alado mientras hacia lo mismo que el a punto de entrar a su habitación

¿Mint?-

No me veas así-Dijo Mint tapándose la cara

Mint pensé que vivías con Keith-

Ya lo acabas de decir...vivia-

¿Se pelearon?-

Algo así...-Dijo la ojiazul bajando la cabeza

Debio ser algo muy fuerte para que te fueras-

Y lo es...-

Ten...te alegrara-Dijo Dan entregandole la flor de desierto a Mint

No Dan...estoy seguro que eso era para Runo-

Si lo era...pero la necesitas mas que ella tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida...vecina-Dijo el pelicafe riendo

Hahaha gracias-Dijo Mint intentando sonreir

¿Quieres ir por un café? yo invito-Dijo Dan sonriendo

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>Afuera del hotel<em>

_*¡¿Porque se tarda tanto?!*-Pensó Runo molesta _

En eso vio a Dan salir y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una persona y se quedo sorprendida al ver que Mint acompañaba a Dan y los dos se veían muy "amistosos" para ella y en eso vio que a Mint se le cayo un pétalo rosado del suéter e inmediatamente Runo penso que las flor era para ella . Sintio como si la sangre se calentara mas y mas y su cara mostraba mucho enojo

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-Dijo Runo molesta mientras se iba de nuevo al trabajo

* * *

><p>Con Shun y Eliot<p>

No lo hiciste-Dijo Eliot en shock

Si lo hice...mamá vendrá en unos días para conocer a mi hijo , papá esta procesan dolo aun y por el momento no quiere y Elizabeth todavía no se entera-

¿Y que? esa tipa piensa disfrutar el dinero que le darás a tu hijo mensualmente-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Respeta a Alice o te juro que vas a amanecer con el ojo morado-

Uyy que miedo tengo ¡es una vividora!-

Alice trabaja-

¿Como que?-

Periodista y fotógrafa-

Wow me impresiono...esa mujer quiere tener dinero algo que efectivamente no tiene-

...-

Pero te ve como un saco de billetes no como novio-

Ella tiene novio-

¿Y que es?-

Periodista-

Ves...tal vez solo te quiera dar celos

Dime Algo has oido hablar de Sasuke Gehabich-

Claro ese señor es un hombre muy rico y con un gran prestigio-

Pues el...es el padre de Alice-Dijo el pelinegro y Eliot ya se estaba atragantando con su bebida

No te creo-

Puedes buscarlo en Internet...no me importa , lo que te debe importar es que mañana tienes escuela-Dijo Shun serio

¡Que horror!-

Recuerda...escuela militar-Dijo Shun serio y su hermano solo se resigno

* * *

><p>En la casa de Alice<p>

La pelinaranja se encontraba acurrucando a su bebe para que este se durmiera

¿Y si les dijo?-Dijo Runo curiosa justo como el resto de las demás

Si-

Osea que tu suegra...ex suegra va a venir a ver a su nieto-Dijo Runo corrigiendo al escuchar la toz falsa de Alice

Si va a tomar un avion para conocer a Taiyou-

¿Te hubiera gustado conocer a la madre de Shun cuando aun eran novios?-

Si , pero el no me habla mucho de su familia ni siquiera sabia que tenia 2 hermanos-Dijo Alice seria

¿Cuando vera a Taiyou?-

Tal vez en unos días...no quisiera ocultarlo de su padre como la madre de Roberta lo a hecho con la mía-

Eso es una buena decisión Alice-Dijo Mew sonriendo

La cual a David le disgusta-Dijo Alice seria

Es normal , es tu primer amor , el padre de tu hijo , el amor de tu vida-

¡Flora!-Dijo Mew seria

Perdón...-Dijo la morena

Ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela y le dije a Shun que estaríamos ahí temprano-Dijo la ojiazul levantandose

¿Te vas a ver con Shun?-Dijo Alice algo seria

Si...se me olvido comentarte-

¿Y se puede saber de que?-Dijo la pelinaranja quien parecía estar un poco molesta

Alice...me voy a casar-Dijo Mew sonriendo y Alice solo se rió y tranquilizo

Cierto...-

El hermano de Shun estará en la escuela de Flora y quiere que ella lo vigile porque según el es una persona muy malcriada y grosera-

En parte...-Dijo Alice riendo

Nos vemos mañana chicas-Dijo Mew yéndose con Flora

¿Te pusiste celosa?-

Por supuesto que no-

"¿Te vas a ver con Shun?" " Y se puede saber de que"...Alice tu no sabes mentir-Dijo Chan riendo y recibio un almohadazo de parte de Alice

Cállate-Dijo la pelinaranja intentando no reírse

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente <em>

Mew y Flora se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Shun y a su hermano

¿En verdad crees que sea grosero?-Dijo Flora seria

No lo se pero para eso estas tu...para entrenarlo-Dijo Mew riendo

Lamento llegar unos minutos tarde-

Son solo minutos Shun...¿Y tu hermano?-Dijo Mew desconcertada

Viene detrás-

¿Esta es la escuela?...no puedo creerlo-Dijo Eliot serio y enojado a la vez al ver a Flora

¡Esto tiene que ser un chiste!-Dijo Flora molesta

¿Se conocen?-

Si...este chico es el que me empezó a insultar ayer-Dijo la morena seria

¿Ella te escupió?-Dijo Shu riendo

¡Flora!-Dijo Mew quien no sabia de esa parte

Bueno ya están los dos aquí así que llévense mejor , Flora te lo encargo mucho-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¡No soy un niño!-

Para tener un récord en reportes lo dudaría-Dijo Shun serio

¡Pero no es para que me consigas una niñera!-

¿Mew quieres un cafe?-

¿Por que no?-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose con Shun

...-

¿Y que no me vas a mostrar la escuela?-

Si...espero que nos podamos llevar bien-Dijo Flora algo seria

Eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento...¿cargas mis libros? gracias-Dijo Eliot dandole todos sus libros a Flora y ella solo se quedaba callada y lanzando-le miradas asesinas

Lo que me faltaba...tener que cuidar a un chico malcriado de 17 años-Dijo Flora muy molesta mientras intentaba que el peso de la mochila y el de los libros de Eliot la tirara

_Continuara..._


	81. Una noticia desagradable

Con Shun y Mew

Ya escupe la sopa-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¿ Perdón?-Dijo Shun sonriendo y desconcertado

Que me digas que te traes entre manos porque no creo solo que me hayas invitado por un café a hablar de nuestros hermanos-Dijo Mew sonriendo

No quiero que lo tomes asi , también quiero saber como va tu vida-

¿Para decírselo a Keith?-Dijo la pelirosa seria mientras tomaba un poco de su café

No-Dijo Shun serio

Mira te seré sincera como lo e hecho con Keith , me voy a casar con un hombre maravilloso al cual amo con todo mi ser y no quiero estar con otra persona que no sea mi prometido-

Y eso esta bien , que estés con el que amas-Dijo Shun algo triste

¿Lo dices por Alice?-Dijo Mew

Si ...me deje engañar y por eso no estoy con ella ni con mi hijo-

Debiste de confiar en ella-

Al igual que Keith en ti-

No estamos hablando de Keith y no quiero hablar de el , Keith es un capitulo de mi vida que ya esta atrás , ahora solo me puedo enfocar en mi futuro esposo y en la familia que queremos tener juntos-

¿Tienen planes de ser papás?-

Si pero no lo hemos hablado mucho-Dijo Mew riendo

...-

Bueno cambiando de tema...nuestros hermanos-

Cierto , Eliot puede ser algo pesado, molesto, fastidioso, irritante , insoportable , mal educado...¡bueno el caso es que puede ser la peor persona a quien tu hermana pueda cuidar!-Dijo Shun serio

No hay mejor persona como Flora para corregir a tu hermano a diferencia mia Flora se enoja fácilmente y no tiene paciencia yo siento mas pena por Eliot si la llega a hacer enojar-

Salud-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Salud-Dijo Mew riendo

* * *

><p><em>En la escuela<em>

Sabes podrías ayudarme un poco-Dijo Flora seria mientras intentaba que todos los libros no se le cayeran encima

¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado saludando a las nenas de la escuela?-Dijo Eliot en un tono descarado y coqueto

En eso se oyó un gran ruido, Flora ya no soporto mas y dejo caer los libros con toda la intención del mundo

¡¿Que te pasa?!-Dijo Eliot molesto

No soy tu mula de carga , soy tu compañera y la persona que esta a cargo de ti en esta escuela asi que mas te vale que me escuches porque no pienso ser tu salvavidas aquí-Dijo Flora yéndose

Uyy y yo que creí que las florecitas eran buenas-Dijo Eliot riendo

Hahaha...muy gracioso-Dijo la morena

¿Me ayudas al menos?-Dijo Eliot agachándose

¿Cual es la palabra mágica?-Dijo Flora sonriendo

¿ Por favor?-Dijo el pelinegro y Flora solo sonreía de satisfacción mientras se agachaba a ayudar a Eliot con los libros pero ambos al levantar la mirada se quedaron viendo a los ojos

Eso no te va a funcionar ¿lo sabes?-Dijo Flora tranquila mientras aun veía esos hermosos ojos esmeralda

¿Que no me va a funcionar?-Dijo Eliot sonriendo mientras el también se conservaba viendo los ojos de la morena

La típica mirada con la cual enamoras a una chica especialmente para controlarlas , no soy de esas chicas..._*No después de lo de Masquerade*_-

Todas las chicas caen con eso...no me vas a decir que no-Dijo Eliot sonriendo

Eres un idiota-Dijo Flora dándole bruscamente sus libros mientras se iba enojada

* * *

><p>En el Vivero<p>

¡Es un descarado!-Dijo Runo entrando molesta

¿Quien?-Dijo Aome quien se encontraba ayudando a Julie

¡Daniel!-Dijo Runo mas que furiosa

Uyyy le dijo Daniel-Dijo Julie riendo

¡No es broma!-Dijo Runo molesta

¿Que hizo?-Dijo Aome desconcertada

¡ESTA SALIENDO CON MINT!-Grito Runo

¿Que? ¿Mint Mint? la ¿Mint que conocemos?-

¡SI!-

¿Y como lo sabes?-

¡La flor del desierto era para Mint! lo se porque un petalo de la flor se le cayo de su sueter-Dijo Runo muy celosa

Y para colmo esa es tu flor favorita-

¡LO ES Y LO SABE! ARGG-Dijo la ojiazul cada vez mas furiosa

Esto no te debería importar tanto ¿sabes?-Dijo Julie seria

¡¿PORQUE DICES ESO?!-

Porque tu dijiste que no te importa Dan , que ya no lo quieres-

Yo...me voy a trabajar-Dijo Runo ruborizada

* * *

><p>En el trabajo de Alice<p>

La pelinaranja se encontraba en su oficina en mientras estaba en el computador y por lo visto esta haciendo un especie de video

Es lo menos que puedo hacer...-Dijo Alice algo melancólica

¡Alice!-Dijo Shun entrando y ella inmediatamente cerro su computadora

¿Shun que haces aquí?-Dijo Alice fingiendo tranquilidad

Vine a hablar de nuestro hijo y pues como acabo de tomar un café con Mew después de dejar a nuestros hermanos...-Dijo el pelinegro pero Alice lo interrumpió

¿Fuiste a tomar un café con Mew? si sabes que ella esta comprometida ¿no?-Dijo Alice seria

¿Celosa?-

Por supuesto que no-Dijo Alice mirando a Shun a los ojos desafiante mente

Pareciera que si...pero para la suerte de ambos Mew no es mi tipo-Dijo Shun intentando no reirse

¿No es tu tipo? ¿osea que si lo fuera estarías tras ella?-

No lo se ...¿tu que dices'-Dijo Shun quien no aguanto mas y solto una corta carcajada

¡Pues que...un momento estas jugando conmigo-Dijo Alice dándose cuenta del juego de Shun

Claro que si , No me fijaría en Mew por nada del mundo ¿porque? la razón mas importante es porque te amo a ti-Dijo el pelinegro acercándose poco a poco a Alice

Hum...¿Interrumpo?-Dijo David serio mientras veia algo molesto la escena

No...Shun ya se iba-Dijo Alice seria

Si...¿mañana en la tarde o noche?-

Yo te aviso-

¿ Traerás a Taiyou?-

Lo tendrás que averiguar tu mismo-Dijo Alice

Bien-Dijo Shun yéndose

¿Que fue eso?-

No iba a pasar nada-Dijo Alice sintiéndose mal por David al ver que Shun casi la besaba

Si yo no hubiera llegado estoy seguro de que si hubiera pasado algo-

David-

Sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar... adiós-Dijo David yéndose un poco molesto

* * *

><p>Con Miny y Dan<p>

Ambos se encontraban tomando un café y por lo visto Mint ya no parecia estar tan triste

Dan enserio muchas gracias por invitarme el café , ya no me siento tan mal-

¿Tu relación con Keith ya no existe?-

¿Que relación? nunca existió para el-Dijo Mint viendo su reflejo en el cafe

¿Por Mew?-

¿ Por quien mas seria? admito que e sido muy mala con ella pero estoy feliz de que se haya enamorado de otra persona y si en parte es por Keith-Dijo Mint seria

¿Enserio crees que este enamorada del tal Klaus?-

Por supuesto hubieras visto la forma en la que lo defiende y de como se expresa cuando habla de el y sus ojos al explicarme lo que se siente tener...olvidalo-Dijo Mint sonriendo

...-

¿Y como vas con Runo?-

Excelente excepto por la parte de que no me quiere ver ni en pintura-Dijo Dan y oyó una pequeña risa por parte de Mint

Yo se que ella aun te quiere simplemente se mete en lo que no le corresponde , ustedes terminaron por los problemas de Shun y Alice-

Lo se-

Sus problemas eran sus problemas y ustedes no tenían porque meterse-

Lo se-

Mira la hora tengo que ir a ver a mi prima-

¿A tu prima? a te refieres a Ichigo-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Ahhh...si , nos vemos liego Dan gracias por el café y...ten-Dijo Mint nerviosa ya que se refiria a Roberta

¿Que es esto?-Dijo Dan desconcertado

Mi numero por si me quieres llamar o volver a salir-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Pero vivimos a lado-

Lo se por si no estoy...hasta luego Dan-Dijo Mint dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida

* * *

><p><em>En la noche<em>

Shun se encontraba esperando ansiosa mente a Alice junto con un ramo de flores esperando que ella trajera a Taiyou también

No muy lejos se veía a una chica de cabellera anaranjada la cual se estaba dirigiendo al parque junto con una carreola , los sentimientos y emociones de Shun empezaron a brotar de alegría y emoción

Taiyou, saluda a papá-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras cargaba a Taiyou y este al ver a Shun alzo sus manos hacia el indicando que quería que lo cargarse el

Mi hijo...-Dijo el pelinegro cargándolo mientras soltaba lagrimas de alegría sin importar que lo viera Alice llorar

_*No se como pude separarlos...*-Pensó Alice triste y feliz al ver a padre e hijo reunidos_

No volveré a dejarte ir-Dijo Shun quien seguía llorando

No muy lejos se encontraba una chica detras de un arbol y su cara a diferencia de los padres mostraba terror y sorpresa

_*Tiene un hijo...¡SHUN TIENE UN HIJO!*-Pensó Roberta mas que furiosa_

_Continuara..._


	82. Galería de Venganzas

**_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _**_**_****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _**_**_****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _**_**_****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _**_**_****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN _**_**_****_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN **_PERDÓN_****_ PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDONO PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN _****_PERDÓN_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

**_Se que me tarde mucho , casi mes y medio pero fueron por "exámenes" si se le puede llamar así por decir y se que no es la primera vez que no actualizo semanalmente , lo mismo me pasa con "Un Nuevo Amor"._**

**_Les quiero dar un aviso MUY IMPORTANTE terminando el capitulo_**

**_Por mi tardanza decidí alargar un poco el capitulo_**

**_AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejo leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Tienen un hijo...-Dijo Roberta quien no podía creerlo aun quien aun seguía detrás del <em>_árbol_

No lo puedo creer...Alice muchas gracias-Dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su hijo feliz y libremente sin tener que estarlo viendo a escondidas

_*Se parece tanto a el*-Pensó Roberta mientras se iba sin ser vista _

Yo se que lo que hice no estuvo bien al separarte de Taiyou y se que tal vez nunca me perdones por no haber estado en los primeros meses de Taiyou pero espero que esto te guste y recompense algo-Dijo Alice sacando de su bolso un cd

¿Que es esto?-

Las fotos de los primeros meses de Taiyou-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Muchas Gracias Alice-

¿Quieres pasearlo aun?-

Me encantaría...-

* * *

><p>Con Mew y Flora<p>

¿Y como te fue en el colegio con Eliot?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¡ Pésimo! , es un presumido arrogante-Dijo Flora mientras hacia la tarea

¿Porque dices eso? bueno se nota pero ¿como se comporto?-

¡Pues fui su mula de carga, estuvo coqueteando con medio colegio para que le hicieran sus tareas, ademas de que se sienta alado mio y no me deja concentrarme!-Dijo Flora molesta

Es muy distinto a su hermano-

¡SI QUE LO ES!-Dijo Flora enojada

Algo mas paso...dime-Dijo Mew seria

¡Lo que pasa es que ese baboso pensó que su "efecto encantador de mujeres" funcionaria conmigo! pero ¡NO!..yo no pienso caer en esos bellos ojos esmeralda y su sonrisa de idiota-Dijo Flora ruborizada recordando el momento

Aunque no lo creas Eliot y tu serian una bonita pareja-Dijo Mew sonriendo y Flora quien estaba tomando un vaso de agua lo escupió y empezó a tocer

¡¿PERDISTE LA CABEZA?!-

Es la verdad...si Eliot fuera-

¡DISTINTO! Completamente distinto o si viviéramos en una rara dimensión donde los comentarios buenos MUY MALOS-

¿Dijiste que si fuera distinto? osea que si cambiara te gustaría-Dijo Mew con una sonrisa picara

¡No! ¡simplemente me agradaría mejor!, lo cual dudo-

Hola hermosas-Dijo Klaus llegando con 2 hermosos ramos de rosas , uno para Flora y otro para Mew

Hola-Dijo Mew muy sonriente mientras volteaba a recibir un dulce beso de Klaus

Klaus llegas en el momento perfecto, aléjala de mi por favor...gracias por las flores cuñado-Dijo Flora abrazándolo mientras se iba con sus libros

¿Y eso?-

Luego te explico...¿En que estábamos?-Dijo Mew sonriendo le dulcemente a Klaus

¿En que me besabas?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Aha...-Dijo Mew muy sonriente mientras lo volvía a besar

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Shun<p>

Ambos se encontraban paseando tranquilamente en el parque con Taiyou mientras platicaban muy cómodamente. El frió que había en vez de congelarlos les agradaba mas el lugar, las pequeñas gotas que había dejado la lluvia hace unas horas dejaban unas hermosas gotas en el jardín y las hojas de los arboles, la luna llena cada vez resplandecía mas y los iluminaba...era una bonita noche para ponerse al día después de casi un año de no haberse visto

¿Entonces si estabas embarazada cuando tuviste esos desmayos en Japón?-Dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía las manos dentro de los bolsillos

Si...yo no quise hacerme una prueba de sangre y el doctor supuso que fue la comida-

Sigues siendo terca...-Dijo Shun poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

Puede ser-Dijo Alice devolviendo le la sonrisa

¿Como se conocieron Mew y su prometido?-Dijo Shun serio

¿Para que? Para que le vayas con el chisme a Keith-Dijo Alice seria

Simple curiosidad, tome un café con ella hoy y...-

Si me dijiste-Dijo Alice tratando de no sonar molesta

Ya te dije que ella no me gusta-Dijo Shun abrazándola por detrás y Alice solo se sonrojaba

No tendrías porque darme explicaciones...pero a Klaus si-

Y tu no tendrías porque ponerte celosa, ya no somos nada-Dijo Shun serio

Eso es cierto-Dijo Alice seria

Siguiente pregunta...Dejaste la música por la fotografía-Dijo el ojiambar curioso mientras ponía una sonrisa

Si , supongo que es porque me atrae mas la fotografía y siento que si tengo talento en eso, yo opino que lo de la música fue solo practica y yo amo cantar canciones y tocar melodías pero no siento que sea lo mio...-

Me alegro que hagas lo que te guste-

Gracias-Dijo Alice mientras metía su collar dentro de la blusa

Ya conocí a tu amigo del collar-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras lo recordaba en la fiesta

Y no le caíste nada bien déjame decir-Dijo Alice volteando a ver a Shun

Yo soy muy amigable-Dijo el pelinegro riendo

Joe sabe todo lo que paso-

¿Todo?-Dijo Shun sorprendido

Es mi mejor amigo ¿que esperabas?-

Creo que mis celos fueron exagerados en ese momento-Dijo el pelinegro intentando no reírse de el mismo

Lo fueron-Asintió Alice

Gracias por dejarme dar una vuelta con ustedes-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Te debo muchas mas-Dijo Alice mientras cargaba a Taiyou y se lo entregaba a Shun

Tiene tus hermosos ojos...-Dijo Shun admirando a su hijo y a la madre también

Y el tus ojos...-Dijo Alice sonrojándose mientras veía que el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a sus labios-Sabes...ya se esta haciendo tarde y el frio aumentara y no quiero que Taiyou se enferme

Tienes toda la razón...¿nos vemos mañana?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Si-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Hasta mañana Taiyou ...Hasta mañana Alice-Dijo el ojiambar dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla para después irse sin antes dejar algo en la carriola de Tiayou sin que Alice lo viera

* * *

><p>Con Flora<p>

La morena se encontraba en su recamara ya individual por la mudanza de su hermana con Klaus al departamento. Estaba en pijama mientras terminaba de hacer su tarea mientras una lampara de escritorio la iluminaba mejor

Si Eliot fuera diferente...Dios mio ¿en que estoy pensando?, si el cambia de novia de seguro como cambia de zapatos-Dijo Flora riéndose de si misma al pensar que el hermano de Shun podria cambiar mientras picoteaba la punta de su lapiz contra la libreta

En eso sonó el celular de Flora

¿Numero Desconocido?-

_Platica Telefónica_

_¿Hola?..-_

_¿Hablo con la niñera mas insoportable del mundo?-Se oyó una risita burlona_

_¿Como conseguiste mi numero?-Dijo Flora molesta_

_¿Importa?...bueno el caso es que te estoy llamado no para invitarte a salir, lamento si te rompi tus ilusiones-_

_No se me cruza por la mente esa idea...¿Para que llamaste?-_

_Para que me digas cuanto me costara que me hagas la tarea, tu di el precio- _

_No tengo porque hacerte la tarea ¡apenas la estoy terminando!, no pienso desvelarme- _

_¡Eres la peor niñera!-_

_¡LAS NIÑERAS NO HACEN LA TAREA DE LOS DEMÁS!-_

_Las que tuve si...-_

_Sabes que...se esta cortando la señal-Dijo Flora agarrando un trozo de papel mientras hacia bolita con ella mientras lo frotaba _

_¡Flora no te atrevas a colgarme!-_

_¡ESTOY PASANDO POR UN TÚNEL!-Dijo Flora colgando el teléfono _

_Fin de la platica telefonicaç_

¡ES UN IDIOTA!-Grito Flora tirando su teléfono a la cama

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice<em>

¿Y como te fue?-Dijo Aome mientras entraba a la recamara de Alice

Bien...Le di a Shun un cd con las fotos de Taiyou-

¿Se divirtieron?

Algo...-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Y esto?-Dijo Aome viendo en la carriola una pequeña cajita

Shun debió ponerla ahi-Dijo Alice sonriendo ya que sabia que era típico de Shun dejar regalos sin que se dieran cuenta

¡Esta precioso!-Dijo Aome sacando una cadenita de oro con un sinsajo en ella

Lo esta, Mira Taiyou te lo obsequia papá-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo mientras le ponia en la mano la cadena y cuando se la puso el bebe empezo a jugar con ella

Le encanta-Dijo Aome mientras miraba con ternura a Taiyou

Hubieras visto la cara de Shun al estar con su hijo...casi se me rompe el corazón-Dijo Alice mirando a su hijo

Es su hijo , es comprensible-

Tal vez podria considerar que Taiyou se quedara a dormir una noche con su papá-

Eso es una gran idea Alice-

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte<em>

Araceli se encontraba en la recamara del hotel donde estaba hospedada con su hija y al parecer Roberta no habia llegado por lo cual su madre aprovecho y saco una caja llena de fotografías en donde estaba toda la familia de Gehabich en una foto individual cada una

Ya no falta mucho...uno por uno van a caer-Dijo Araceli sonriendo mientras sacaba una foto al azar

Araceli revolvió todas las fotos que tenia en esa caja y antes de sacar la foto agarro un encendedor

Veamos...¡Tu seras la primera Aome!-Dijo Araceli mientras empezaba a quemar la foto de Aome y la tiraba en un bote mientras veía como se quemaba totalmente

¡MAMÁ!-Grito Roberta entrando furiosa

¿Y ahora que mosca que pico?-Dijo la rubia molesta

¡LA ODIO! ¡LA DETESTO MAS QUE ANTES!-

¿Porque dices eso?...¿Ya regreso Alice con Shun?-Dijo Araceli riendo

¡NO ES ESO! ES ALGO MUCHÍSIMO PEOR-Gritaba Roberta mientras tiraba las cosas

¿Y que puede ser eso tan grave?-

¡TIENEN UN HIJO!-Grito Roberta mas que furiosa

Esas palabras hicieron que Araceli se quedara totalmente inmóvil esa noticia hizo que se quedara totalmente congelada...su cara no parecia estar muy alegre y sus ojos representaban una ira mas grande

¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-Dijo Araceli intentando calmar su enojo

¡Yo lo vi!...¡es idéntico a Shun!-

¡Eres una idiota! ¡¿Como permitiste que esto pasara?!-

¡Yo no sabia nada!-

¡Te hubieras desecho de ese bebe cuando aun estaba en el vientre de Alice!-

¿Matar a un bebe?-Dijo Roberta en shock , ella había cometido muchas cosas pero matar a un bebe le resultaba muy desalmado

Si-

¡Pero es un bebe!-

¿Y que? mientras no lo conozcas mejor para uno y mas bien...es hijo de la mujer que mas odias ¿no?-Dijo Araceli sonriendo

Si pero...no podria-

Tu y yo llevamos la misma sangre...si eres mi hija sabrás que hacer-Dijo Araceli sacando de un cajón una pistola para despues lanzarla a Roberta

¿Quieres que mate al hijo de Alice?-

Así es-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

No...no puedo-Dijo Roberta bajando la cabeza

¡¿No quieres vengarte de todos los que te hicieron daño?!-Dijo la rubia molesta

La venganza no...La venganza no es la solución-Dijo la pelinegra quien acababa de entender que estaba mal lo que su madre hacia

¡LLEVAS MI SANGRE! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! PORQUE ERES MI HIJA-Grito Araceli furiosa

¡ENTONCES YA NO QUIERO SER TU HIJA!-Grito Roberta furiosa mientras le aventaba el arma de vuelta a su madre

Tienes que estar bromeando...¡Soy tu madre!-

¡SI! ¡Y LA PEOR DE TODAS! , ¡LO QUE UNA MADRE DA ES AMOR Y LO QUE TU ME HAS DADO ES ODIO EN CONTRA DE TODOS!...si así demuestras tu amor como madre yo ya no estoy dispuesta a sopórtalo Araceli!-Grito Roberta poniendo rápidamente su ropa en una maleta

¡ROBERTA NO TE VAYAS!-

¡TU YA NO ERES NADIE PARA MI! ¡YO EN ESTE MOMENTO RENIEGO SER TU HIJA Y TENER TU SANGRE!-Grito Roberta mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente

Eres una ¡ESTÚPIDA MAL AGRADECIDA!-Grito la rubia con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta

Después de esa escena Araceli corrió rápidamente a buscar en un cajón un pequeño álbum que parecía ser de Roberta y ahí estaba llena de fotos con su padre y agarro una de esas

Voy a hacer que te arrepientas...¡VOY A HACER QUE LOS DOS SUFRAN!-Grito Araceli clavando un cuchillo en la mesa entre ellos dos-Después de todo su padre ya esta sufriendo con la falsa prueba de ADN que yo falsifique y así se va a morir sin saber que Roberta si es su hija...

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente...<em>

Ichigo se encontraba en su departamento y se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la interrumpió

No jodas...-Dijo Ichigo molesta mientras es paraba a atender la puerta

Cuando la pelirroja atendió a la puerta se quedo tiesa

¿Roberta?-Dijo la ojicafe quien se estaba poniendo pálida

La pelinegra se encontraba con una maleta afuera

¿Puedo pasar?

Si...Claro-Dijo Ichigo cerrando la puerta

* * *

><p>En La Escuela<p>

El salón estaba platicando mientras esperaban a que el maestro llegara. Flora estaba muy entretenida dibujando mientras Eliot lo estaba con las chicas de su salón , ambos estaban muy separados de distancia se notaba a distancia que ambos aun no terminaban por agradarse

¿Y que es esto?-Dijo Eliot quitandole el dibujo a Flora

¡Damelo!-Dijo la morena comenzando a enfadarse

Veamos que tan mal..dibujas-Dijo Eliot sorprendido al ver que el dibujo mas bien era un logo perfectamente dibujado

¡Se piden las cosas!-Dijo Flora quitando le su dibujo

¿Que es eso?-Dijo Eliot confundido

El logo de la fiesta que se realizara este viernes-Dijo el maestro entrando y todos se sentaron menos Eliot y Flora

¿Que hay este viernes?-Dijo el pelinegro confundido

Claro , entraste ayer...el festival de rock de la escuela-Dijo el profesor sonriendo

¿Y que tiene que ver esto con Flora?-Dijo Eliot desconcertado

Flora es la quien se esta encargando de la organización por ordenes del presidente y el director de la escuela-Dijo el maestro sonriendo

¿Y que se supone que haremos el viernes? Venir disfrazados como "Kiss"-Dijo Eliot riendo

No exactamente...ese festival es donde todos van a presentar su examen-Dijo el maestro serio

¿Que?-Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido

Esto es una escuela de arte ¿Lo olvidas?-Dijo el profesor riendo

¡Dah!-Dijo Flora haciéndole burla

¿Y porque te ries?-Dijo Eliot molesto

Porque se que vas a salir mal en esto y no le vas a hechar ningún esfuerzo-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Para tu mala suerte Flora el no presentara-Dijo el maestro

¡¿Porque no?!- Dijo la ojiverde sorprendida y molesta

Apenas entro ayer y no esta lo suficientemente calificado y el director esta de acuerdo-

Te veré fracasar desde el publico...buena suerte-Dijo Eliot dándole un empujón a Flora

_*Es un odioso, ¡no lo soporto!*-Pensó Flora muy __molesta_

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Ichigo<em>

Se me hace muy difícil creerte-Dijo la peliroja mientras le daba un te a su prima

Lo se...pero Ichigo yo no soy el peligro aquí-Dijo la pelinegra seria

¿Que no lo eres? peligraste la vida de Runo, separaste a Alice de Shun y Alice pensó que la matarías a ella y a su hijo si te llegabas a enterar y por eso se fue y ademas al ver a Shun en su cumpleaños se asusto mucho si te llegabas a enterar de que el estaba aquí porque ella sabia que tu podrías hacerle daño a todos...Roberta ¿enserio tu no eres el peligro?

Se que cometí muchos errores pero e vuelto a ser yo misma-

Lo lamento pero la única Roberta que conozco es fría y despiadada...no confió en ti-Dijo Ichigo seria

¡Tengo información que la familia de Alice necesita saber!-Dijo Roberta seria

No creo que la familia de Alice quiera saber algo de ti-

Ichigo yo...-Dijo la ojiazul pero alguien toco a la puerta

¡Ichigo soy Mew! ¿Puedo entrar?-Dijo la ojiazul quien estaba tocando y ambas se quedaron palidas

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡PERDÓNENME!<strong>_

**_SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR Y LO SIENTO_**

**_Pero les tengo que dar un aviso_**

**_Mi tiempo ahora es algo apretado y e estado pensando en dejar ya la pagina , se me complica el tiempo y me es imposible. No podre publicar una historia nueva que quería mostrarles y pues decidí que al terminar la musa terminare un nuevo amor y creo que seria todo...lo siento esto si me duele mucho enserio e estado en la pagina desde que tengo 12 años y a sido maravilloso pero los estudios a una si la aprietan y ademas no e escrito en mi libreta desde hace meses! Pero lo bueno es que vacaciones! si me dará tiempo de actualizar...espero y no tendre que hacerlos esperar como casi un mes _**

**_Quiero pedirles una opinión o mas bien preferencia a ustedes que les gustaría que pasara. No prometo que lo pondré porque como ya les e dicho a mis amigas quienes también leen esto que mi imaginación es la que manda aquí no yo . A ustedes ¿que les gustaría que pasara con Mew? ¿Con quien les gustaría que se quedara? ¿Con Klaus o con Keith? ese final para Mew es el que mas se me a nublado de todos y pues hay vere que me dice mi imaginación pero me gustaria saber su preferencia a cual de ellos dos y porque. Actualizare la próxima semana eso espero! estoy el 75% segura _**

**_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA _**


	83. El vestido perfecto

¡Ya voy!-Dijo Ichigo parándose

No lo hagas por favor..aun no pueden saber que estoy aquí-

¿Y porque no? Te escondes y eso demuestra que no quieres que lo sepan-

Tu misma te espantaste cuando me viste...¿Como reaccionarían ellos?-Dijo la pelinegra seria

Eso es un buen punto pero no suficiente para ocultarte de ellos-Dijo la peliroja seria mientras estaba apunto de abrirle a Mew

No me estoy escondiendo de ellos...me escondo de mi mamá-Dijo la ojiazul seria e Ichigo se quedo sin palabras

Vete a mi recamara-Dijo la ojicafe seria

Si-Dijo Roberta yéndose a donde su prima le había indicado

Adelante Mew-Dijo Ichigo abriéndole la puerta

Gracias-Dijo la ojiazul alegre

¿Y eso que vienes tan feliz?-Dijo la peliroja desconcertada mientras ponía una sonrisa

Es que encontré una tienda de vestidos de novia y esperaba que tu y las demás me acompañaran-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Claro ¿a que hora?-

A los 6 de la tarde, Klaus y yo veremos la reservacion del lugar-Dijo la pelirosa muy ilusionada

Nunca te había visto así-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

¿Como?-

Con esa mirada que tienes al estar pensando en Klaus y en tu boda...estas muy enamorada-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

¿Y como no estarlo? cada día me enamora mas...es un hombre maravilloso-Dijo Mew suspirando

Perdón por comentarlo pero...¿Y que pasa con Keith?-

¿Que con el?-Dijo Mew seria

El te sigue queriendo y no creo que acepte que te cases-

Ya se lo advertí...si me vuelve a molestar a mi o a Klaus voy a solicitar una orden de restricción-

¿Aun no lo perdonas verdad?-Dijo la ojicafe seria

Ya lo hice...pero no olvido que es diferente, Keith tuvo su oportunidad y prefirió creerle a unas fotos que a mi-

...-

Oye lo siento tengo que ir a ver la reservacion del lugar con Klaus..Te veo en unas horas-Dijo la pelirosa yéndose

Eres buena haciendo que se aleje-Dijo Roberta saliendo

Era la única manera de hacer que se fuera-Dijo la ojicafe seria

Si la oi muy enamorada-Dijo la pelinegra

Lo esta...no se te ocurra hacerle daño o ya veras Roberta te lo advierto-

Vaya que si le has agarrado cariño-Dijo la ojiazul seria

Dime de una vez...¿Que esta haciendo mi tia aqui?-Dijo Ichigo seria

Lo que busca desde un principio ,acabar con toda la familia de Alice , Aome , Sasuke y Mew-Dijo la ojiazul suspirando

¿Mew?...Alice no tiene hermana-Dijo Ichigo desconcertada

Ella se me vino a la mente perdón se acaba de ir...me refería al hijo de Alice-Dijo Roberta nerviosa

¿Taiyou?, ¿ya lo sabes?-Dijo Ichigo palida

Si...no lo tome nada bien al principio créeme pero creo que esto es lo mejor, ya me canse de ser la mala de cuento a la que todos le temen, olvidarme de Shun ya es lo mas sano-

Por fin lo entendiste-Dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Si...-Dijo Roberta intentando sonreír

* * *

><p>En la escuela<p>

Flora se encontraba en la cafetería platicando con sus amigas

¿Y?...-Dijo una joven rubia de ojos cafés mientras le sonreía a Flora

¿Y que?-Dijo Flora mientras comía tranquilamente

¿Tu y el nuevo ya andan?-Dijo otra amiga de Flora a lo que la morena se atraganto

Dime por favor que no dijiste eso-Dijo la ojiverde recuperándose

Si lo dije-Dijo riendo la rubia

Oigan es el hermano de un amigo de mi hermana , es lo único que tenemos en comun-Dijo Flora para despues comer

¿Y porque no te deja de ver?-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

¿Que?-Dijo la morena dándose la vuelta y en efecto vio que Eliot la estaba viendo

¡Ves!-Dijeron emocionadas

Algo trama-Dijo Flora comiendo tranquilamente

¿Como lo sabes?-Dijo la rubia desconcertada

_*Experiencia*_ ya veras-Dijo la morena suspirando

¿Y que crees que haga?-Dijo la rubia curiosa mientras veia que Eliot se paraba y Flora no se daba cuenta de eso

Embarrar comida , invitar a salir , una broma...no se-Dijo Flora tomándolo sin importancia

Flora...-Dijo Eliot sonriendo

¿Que...-Dijo Flora seria mientras volteaba la cara y al voltear solo sintió los suaves labio con los suyos

Absolutamente todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y en especial ella. Cuando Eliot retiro sus labios de los de Flora ella estaba muy seria, agarro un vaso y se lo tiro en la cara

No se te ocurra besarme otra vez-Dijo la ojiverde furiosa mientras agarraba su comida y se la embarraba toda en la cara a Eliot y luego la morena se fue

No debiste hacer eso-Dijo su amiga mientras tomaba agua

¿Porque no? Apuesto a que ella lo quería-Dijo Eliot sonriendo

Hasta crees-

Le hice un favor, apuesto que fue su primer beso-Dijo el moreno riendo y sus amigas se echaron a reír

Se nota que no conocen en nada a Flora...esto es por ella-Dijo su amiga tirando le la comida en la cara para después irse

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

Dan y Mint se encontraban patinando en una pista de hielo y se estaban divirtiendo mucho y mas porque Dan no sabia patinar

Eres muy lento para estas cosas-Dijo la ojiazul riendo mientras presumia su facilidad en el hielo

Y tu muy rápida-Dijo Dan riendo

Oye si has notado que Runo nos a estado siguiendo estos días ¿verdad?-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Si-Dijo Dan devolviendo le la sonrisa

Ya deberían volver ustedes dos-

Yo la verdad ya no se si quiero volver con ella-Dijo el pelicafe serio

¡¿Que?!...¿Estas hablando enserio?-Dijo Mint en shock

En estos días e intentado hablar con Runo pero ella hace que me aleje-

¡Pero sabes que ella es así!-Dijo Mint sonriendo

Lo se-

Creo que ya se como hacer que Runo enserio ya te pida disculpas y que vuelvan a estar juntos-Dijo Mint sonriendo mientras cautelosa mente miraba a Runo sin que ella se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando

¿Cual es tu plan?-

¿Que pasaría si soy tu novia?...temporalmente-Dijo Mint riéndose por su idea

¿Crees que funcione?-Dijo Dan riéndose al igual que Mint

Si no funciona es que Runo no te quiere-Dijo la peliazul

Pues entonces adelante...Novia-Dijo Dan riendo junto con Mint mientras Runo se encelaba cada vez mas

* * *

><p>En la escuela<p>

Flora se encontraba saliendo de su taller de pintura para ya irse a su casa

¡Flora!-

Me largo de aquí-Dijo Flora al oír que era Eliot para después acelerar el paso

¡Espera! ¿Y tus modales?-Dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras le agarraba el brazo

Contigo los pierdo completamente-Dijo Flora molesta mientras quitaba la mano de Eliot de su brazo

¿Te molesto el beso? no se porque si tu lo querías-Dijo Eliot

No lo quería-Dijo Flora triste

Lo sabia...fue tu primer beso-Dijo el moreno sonriendo

¿De esto se trataba todo? ¡La apuesta era que me dieras mi supuesto primer beso!-Dijo Flora furiosa

Eres muy abusada-

Yo que tu devuelvo ese dinero porque ese no fue mi primer beso...mas bien eso no significo nada-Dijo la morena seria

Por supuesto que si significo algo...al menos para ti porque yo no-

Se nota que no me conoces...¡Crees que soy de esas chicas fáciles! pues te equivocaste-Dijo Flora molesta

Y lo tratas de ocultar...no va a funcionar-

¿Quieres ver que ese beso no se ignifica nada? ¡Bien!-Dijo Flora ya molesta mientras tiraba su mochila al piso

¿Que ray...-Dijo Eliot desconcertado pero Flora lo había besado

A diferencia del beso anterior ese no era tan dulce y tierno si no todo lo contrario y Eliot estaba bastante impresionado por lo veterana que era Flora con los labios y hasta parecía disfrutar ese momento

Ves, solo fue un tonto y simple beso sin importancia-Dijo Flora agarrando su mochila del piso para después irse

Ni tan simple-Dijo Eliot sonriendo mientras se tocaba los labios

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después <em>

Todas las chicas se encontraban en una tienda de novia sentadas mientras esperaban a Mew

¿Cuantos vestidos agarro?-Dijo Chan seria

Como 15-Dijo Flora

Es su boda es comprensible..._*Como me gustaría estar así algún día con Selene*_-Pensó Aome triste

¡Ya estoy lista!-Dijo Mew saliendo

¡Calificación!-Dijo Julie mostrando en su celular un 7

7-Mostro Flora

6-Dijo Ichigo

8-Dijo Runo

7-Dijo Aome junto con Alice

Ok...me probare otros-Dijo Mew riendo por las calificaciones

* * *

><p><em>En el hotel <em>

Shun se encontraba en la recamara del hotel donde se hospedaba mientras agarraba el dvd que Alice le había dado

Veamos de lo que me e perdido estos meses mi pequeño-Dijo Shun poniendo el dvd

Vídeos de cuando Alice le cantaba para dormirse junto con Joe era lo que mas habia y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse celoso y a pesar de que ya sabia que el solo era su mejor amigo y que el tenia novia el lo envidiaba por pasar los primeros meses de vida con Taiyou algo que tristemente el nunca podria recuperar. Luego vinieron las fotos del parto cuando Alice ya tenia en brazos al bebe, se mostraba muy pálida en esas fotos pero era de imaginarse que era por el cansancio en ese momento al recibir a Taiyou. Las fotos semanas después en las que Alice aun usaba la silla de ruedas porque aun no podía caminar bien. Al final del vídeo ya no había mas fotos de Taiyou en presencia ya que las ultimas fotos eran de los meses en los que a Alice le crecía la barriga y al pasar cada foto se notaba mas grande y al pelinegro no se pudo aguantar y dejo caer lagrimas de tristeza por perderse tan hermosos momentos.

Nunca me separare de ustedes-Dijo Shun quitándose las lagrimas

En eso sonó el celular de Shun

_Llamada Telefónica_

_Hola-_

_Se dice buenas tardes grosero-Dijo una voz femenina_

_¿Como estas Liz?-Dijo Shun sonriendo al oir la voz de su hermana_

_Desconcertada, impactada y algo decepcionada-Dijo Elizabeth seria_

_¿Ya te enteraste?-_

_Si...¿Cuantos meses tiene mi sobrino?-_

_Va a cumplir 6-_

_¿Y tu cuando te enteraste?-_

_Hace una semana-Dijo el pelinegro_

_Muy bien guardado se lo tenia la mamá...¿Y como es ella?-Se oyó algo entusiasmada su hermana_

_No tengo palabras para describirla hermana, es maravillosa-_

_¿Y cuando se casan?-_

_Ella...esta con alguien mas-_

_Te rompió el corazón , me cae mal ahora-_

_Ella tiene sus razones-_

_Bueno no la critico antes de conocerlo, me enoja eso...¿Pasas por mi al aeropuerto?-_

_¡¿Vienes?!-_

_¡Da! obvio si- _

_Eliot esta aquí conmigo-_

_¡Sabes hubiera llamado antes y no hubiera abordado el avión!, ¿Y como se esta portando el terrible?-_

_Terrible-Dijo Shun y se empezó a reir junto con su hermana_

_Bueno te dejo porque ya van a pedir que apaguen todo los celulares etc , te quiero-_

_Yo igual Liz-Dijo Shun colgando _

_Fin de la llamada telefónica_

* * *

><p><em>Con las chicas<em>

¡Este es el ultimo!-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras se preparaba para salir

Aleluya porque espero que sea el ultimo-Dijo Flora sonriendo

¿Y que opinan?-Dijo Mew quien estaba enamorada con el vestido que tenia puesto

¡Es perfecto!-Dijo Julie emocionada

_Continuara..._

_**Veterana: Persona con experiencia **_

**_P.D.: Perdón por la tardanza_**

**_¡Felices Vacaciones! :)_**


	84. Hola Mamá

**_YA SE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS!_**

**_Mil disculpas enserio!_**

**_Por eso alargue el capitulo espero y esto compense una mínima pero mínima parta de lo que les debo (/.\) _**

* * *

><p><em>En la habitación de Shun <em>

El pelinegro se encontraba con varios periódicos localizando empleos y por lo que se notaba tenia algunos subrayados como posibles

Ya llegue-Dijo Eliot entrando

Creo que ya lo...¡WOW! ¿Que te paso?-Dijo Shun riendo al ver a su hermano manchado de la camisa

Me tiraron la comida-Dijo Eliot quitándose la camisa

Elizabeth viene-Dijo el pelinegro

¡¿Que?! no , tiene que ser una broma-Dijo Eliot molesto

¿Porque te molesta que ella venga?-

¿Porque ella es igual de molesta que tu!-

Pensé que te llevabas mejor con Liz-

Estoy igual que contigo, me molesta su presencia...pero bueno ¿a que viene?-Dijo Eliot serio

Viene a conocer a su sobrino-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Al basta...tu hijo-Dijo su hermano sonriendo

Mamá no esta aquí para evitar que te rompa la cara Eiot...insultas a Alice o a mi hijo y ya veras-Dijo Shun molesto

Bien...-Dijo Eliot dando a la cama para recostarse

Oye...-

¿Ahora que?-Dijo e pelinegro molesto

¿Eso es brillo labial?-Dijo Shun riendo

¿Que?-Dijo Eliot confundido y sonrojado mientras se paraba para verse en el espejo del baño

Vaya...y por tu leve sonrojo me atrevo a decirte que te gusto-Dijo el pelinegro riendo

¿Porque supones que me gusto?-Dijo su hermano desconcertado

Por nada, tal vez porque sonreíste como idiota al ver el brillo en tus labios en el espejo y nunca haces eso-

Eso no es cierto-Dijo Eliot molesto

Cuando te decía eso en casa no te apenabas , te ibas al baño y te lavabas la parte del beso-

¿Y que tiene?-Dijo el pelinegro confundido

Que fuiste apresurado al baño, te sonrojaste y no te lo lavaste inmediatamente-Dijo el ojiambar riendo y su hermano se quedaba sonrojado

Cállate-Dijo el ojiverde molesto

¿Quien es la desafortunada?-Dijo el pelinegro riendo

¡Cierra la boca!-Dijo Eliot cerrando la puerta del baño mientras se veia al espejo y con una leve sonrisa se tocaba los labios

Flora...Susurro el ojiverde desconcertado

* * *

><p>En casa de Mew<p>

Las hermanas se encontraban en el la recamara de la morena mientras Mew la ayudaba con unas decoraciones para su escuela

¿Y de que artista te disfrazaras entonces?-Dijo Mew mientras pintaba unas letras en foami

De ninguno, yo quiero ir con mi propio estilo-

¿Y quieres que te ayude?-Dijo Mew sonriendo

¡Por favor!-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Bien-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

¿Y has visto a Keith?-Dijo la morena algo curiosa

No y no tengo interés en verlo-Dijo la pelirosa tranquila

Es triste saber que eran buenos amigos y ahora ya no-Dijo la morena

A todo esto ¿porque esta repentina platica sobre Keith?-Dijo su hermana algo desconcertada

Yo no digo que Keith sea un santo pero nunca hay que guardarle rencor a alguien que te haya sacado una sonrisa-

¿Perdonarías a Masquerade?-Dijo la ojiazul seria y Flora trago en seco

Eso es algo muy diferente-

Eso no es cierto, ambos nos rompieron el corazón-Dijo la pelirosa tranquilamente mientras dibujaba

Yo...olvídalo- Dijo Flora seria

Agradezco que quieras que Keith y yo volvamos a ser amigos pero el me hizo mucho daño y la confianza es la base de todo-

Pero por algo se empieza ¿no?-Dijo la morena

A Klaus no le agradaría la idea y a mi me incomodaría porque Keith aun siente algo por mi-

Mi cuñado es super y capaz y te dice que si-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Es que Keith de nuevo en mi vida seria...complicado-Dijo Mew suspirando con pesadez mientras terminaba de hacer el boceto para el diseño del traje de su hermana

¿Sabes que?, dejemos de hablar de Keith-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Te lo agradecería mucho-Dijo la ojiazul agradeciéndole con una sonrisa de regreso

¿Que colores se me verían mejor?-Dijo la morena viendo al boceto

¿Que te parece que el traje sea negro con plata y que te pongas mechas moradas y azules?-Le aconsejo la ojiazul

Me encanta la idea...oye ¿y cuando llega el vestido?-Dijo Flora sonriendo

Mañana en la mañana-Dijo Mew emocionada

Estas muy enamorada, me alegro por ti-Dijo Flora viendo el brillo en los ojos de Mew cada vez que pensaba en Klaus

Es que lo amo, es un hombre maravilloso y me atrevo a decir que es el amor de mi vida-Dijo sonriendo

_*No hay mejor hombre que Klaus para mi cuñado*-Pensó la morena sonriendo _

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto <em>

*¿Cual sera el vuelo que viene de Inglaterra?*-Pensó Shun viendo la larga lista de llegada de los vuelos

Buuu-Se oyó decir a alguien que le tapaba los ojos al pelinegro

Hermana-Dijo Shun volteando para abrazarla

¡Shun!-Dijo Elizabeth emocionada

Elizabeth era una joven hermosa de larga cabellera rizada color negro con unos hermosos ojos azules, al igual que sus hermanos era morena. Elizabeth tenia una apariencia de una joven muy educada y de buena educación lo cual era cierto, se fue a estudiar a Alemania por un un año pero después decidió irse a Inglaterra a terminar sus estudios. De los 3 hermanos Kazami fue la segunda en nacer.

Oh espera, tengo algo para ti-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¿Y que es?-Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

Un pastel-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras le mostraba un pequeño pastel de chocolate

Hermano...-

Felices 19 Liz-Dijo el pelinegro

Gracias-Dijo su hermana sonriendo

De nada-

¿Y Eliot?-Dijo la hermana suspirando como pesadez

Dormido-Dijo Shun serio

¿Y mi sobrino?-Pregunto la ojiazul

Esta con su madre...-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Ya va siendo hora de que tu pases días con el ¿no?, me parece muy injusto que la madre siga pasando mas tiempo con mi sobrino-Dijo Elizabeth enojada

Es su madre-

¡¿Y?!, ¡tu eres su papá!, ella te quito 7 meses de su vida, por lo menos tendrías que pasar mas tiempo-Dijo la pelinegra enojada

Creo que no te cae muy bien...-

Adivinaste bien , lo que me contaste de ella es muy bonito y me parece buena persona pero eso no le dio el derecho de apartar los primeros meses de vida de mi sobrino-

Ya la conocerás-

Pues luego me la presentas antes que nada quiero hacer algo-Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

¿Que vas a hacer?-

¡ESTO!-Dijo Elizabeth embarrando el pastel en la cara de Shun para después correr

¡VEN ACÁ!-

* * *

><p>En casa de Mew<p>

Toda la familia se encontraba desayunando

¿Tu crees que la escuela si nos deje ir a verte?-Dijo Amaya sonriendo mientras tomaba una taza de te caliente

No creo porque como es festival de la escuela me imagino que solo irán maestros y alumnos-Dijo la morena un poco desilusionada

Yo que te quería ver en acción con el vestido que te haré-Dijo su hermana algo triste

_*En eso se escucho el timbre*_

Yo voy , no se molesten-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba en dirección de la puerta

¿Cuando le piensan decir?-Pregunto Flora seria

No se lo pensamos decir Flora-Dijo el padre serio

Es mejor que le digan ustedes a que se entere por si misma-

* * *

><p>Hola-Dijo Mew abriendo la puerta mientras veía una repartidora rubia<p>

*Tienes los ojos de tu padre...* Hola ¿esta Mew Fujiwara?-Dijo la repartidora

Si soy yo , ¿hay algo para mi?-Dijo la joven sonriente

Si, un vestido de novia-

¡Ya llego!, no pensé que lo fueran a traer tan rápido, muchas gracias-Dijo la pelirosa quien no podía ocultar su alegría mientras firmaba de recibido y se adentraba en su casa

Ah si que te casas, me encargare de dejarte vestida y alborotada...si es que consigues otro vestido-Dijo Araceli riendo mientras se iba

* * *

><p>LLEGO MI VESTIDO-Exclamo Mew sonriendo mientras quitaba las cintas para poder abrir la caja que contenia su vestido<p>

¿Tan pronto?-Dijo Amaya sorprendida

Tienes que verlo en Mew papá , esta muy bello el vestido-Dijo Flora sonriente

Lo esta, es el vestido de mis su...¡AHHH!-Grito Mew horrorizada al ver su vestido manchado de ¿sangre? y lleno de ratas

El vestido por lo visto estaba casi todo rasgado, con una sustancia que daba la impresión de que era sangre pero no era, varias ratas y había una pequeña nota

Mi vestido...-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules quien estaba llena de lagrimas mientras recibía un abrazo de su padre

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial<p>

Alice se encontraba en una cafetería del centro comercial del segundo piso mientras tomaba café en compañía de Runo y Julie después de ir de compras

¿Estas segura?-Dijo Alice sorprendida mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

Si, ellos dos se han vuelto muy amigos...demasiado yo diría-Dijo Runo celosa quien se refería a Mint ya Dan

Estas celosa-Comento la pelinaranja con una sonrisa mientras

¡Claro que no!, en fin fui yo la que lo termino, no tendría porque estar celosa-Dijo la peliazul molesta

Claro, no esta celosa pero si lo tiene que seguir como si fuera agente del FBI encubierto cada vez que salen-Dijo la portadora de ojos plata riendo

¿Los sigues?-Dijo Alice sorprendida

No...tal vez-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules un poco avergonzada

_*¡No!* Se escucho gritar divertida a una joven en el primer piso la cual capto la mirada de todos_

¿Ese es Shun?-Dijo Julie confusa

En efecto era Shun y estaba acompañado de una chica la cual nadie sabia que era su hermana por lo cual despertó ciertos celos en Alice. Ambos se veian muy felices y divertidos, el peliengro ayudaba a su hermana a sostener algunas bolsas mientras ella estaba en su espalda

Al parecer el también encontró a alguien-Dijo Alice un poco seca mientras tomaba café

Pero eso no era todo, Mint y Dan tambien estaban en la plaza, se encontraron a Shun y a Elizabeth y los saludaron

Parece que Dan conoce a la chica-Dijo Julie sorprendida

Ves...Mint y Dan se llevan de maravilla-Dijo Runo molesta

* * *

><p>Con Klaus y Mew<p>

Se arruino...-Dijo Mew entre lagrimas mientras Klaus la abrazaba

No digas eso, puede ser que haya un vestido mejor que ese-Dijo el peliplata

Es que no lo entiendes, ese vestido era perfecto-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules inundada en lagrimas

¿Y si tu te diseñas el tuyo?, nadie mejor que tu para hacer tu vestido de en sueño-Dijo Klaus intentando que su prometida dejara de llorar

Tienes razón pero eso no me quita el susto que pase-Dijo Mew un poco mas calmada

Por eso viniste al departamento, para que yo te quitara el susto-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Me conoces bien-Dijo Mew sonriendo le

¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Klaus

Un poco-

Cuando llamaste te prepare una ensalada-Dijo su prometido sonriendo mientras le daba el plato en la cama

Gracias-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Me voy a bañar...tranquilízate-Dijo Klaus sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la frente mientras se adentraba en el baño y abría el agua de la regadera

Maldita sea...-Susurro Mew algo ruborizada mientras hacia a un lado la ensalada y se adentraba en el baño

Cuando la portadora de ojos azules entro al baño no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver a Klaus como dios lo trajo al mundo y sin pensarlo ella se empezó a quitar las prendas que la cubrían y al final ninguna ropa cubría su cuerpo, se adentro a la regadera y beso la espalda de Klaus a lo que este reacciono inmediatamente y se volteo

Mew...-Susurro apenas nervioso porque Mew rodeo su cuello entre sus brazos y lo comenzó a besar mientras el agua de la regadera caía entre sus cuerpos

No pude resistir-Dijo Mew algo ruborizada

¿Y la ensalada?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Se me antojo otra cosa-Dijo la pelirosa besando apasionadamente a su novio mientras el con gusto correspondía

* * *

><p>En otra Parte de España<p>

Aome se encontraba en un parque viendo como los niños jugaban

Tienen que encontrarte Selene-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando varias lagrimas

El tiempo siempre fue el enemigo de Aome , cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura, se había perdido los primeros pasos de la hermana de Alice, su primera palabra, su primer recital, los consejos que ella le pudo dar. Cada día la mataba mas ¿que pasaría cuando la encontraran? ¿ella sabría que es adoptada? ¿cual seria si primera reacción al ver a su madre, padre y hermana? pero mas que nada ¿la aceptaría? esas preguntas la mataban por dentro, ya no podia mas , quería encontrar a su hija a como diera lugar sin saber que Selene, la hija que perdió hace mas de 20 años en realidad era Mew de la cual ellas dos al conocerse sintieron ese cariño tan especial apenas y se vieron pero Aome nunca pensaría que ella podria ser su hija ya que Mew ni siquiera sabia que era adoptada.

Disculpe-Dijo un niño sonriendo

¿Que pasa?-Dijo la portadora de ojos cafés sonriendo

Me pidieron que le diera esto-Dijo el niño entregándole un sobre para luego irse

¿Pero quien?-Dijo Aome confundida

Aome abrió el sobre y solo vio una pequeña nota que decía "Hola Mamá" en lapiz labial rosa , Aome se quedo en shock, se espanto, hubo varios sentimientos en ese momento ¿Su hija la había encontrado a ella? o seria solo una broma

No puede ser, esto no es verdad-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando varias lagrimas

En eso la portadora de ojos azules sintió algo que había en el sobre, adentro su mano en el y al sacarlo Aome estaba en shock...era la cadena con el relicario que tenia Selene el día que se la robaron pero ¿como lo sabia si había tantas en el mundo? porque ninguna otra tendra un pequeño ovalo decorado con pequeñas flores que atrás decía "Selene"

No...-Susurro Aome desmayándose mientras todos los del parque corrían a auxiliarla

A lo lejos se podía observar como una mujer con gorra y lentes obscuros sonreía por tal escena

Hay Aome...y esto es solo el principio-Dijo Araceli riendo satisfactoriamente


	85. Enemigas cara a cara

**_PROMETÍ_****_ QUE NO TARDARÍA Y NO LO HICE!_**

**_El lunes entro a clases y...hola estrés :c _**

**_Pero no dejare la historia tan abandonada como antes_**

**_Y no es por presumir pero...no tarde una ni una semana en subirlo (es lo mínimo que merecen mis lectores después de tanta espera...si es que aun tengo T^T ) _**

**_AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS_**

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

Sasuke se encontraba jugando con su nieto y los dos se encontraban muy entretenidos. El al verse en el reflejo del espejo junto con su nieto en brazos no pudo evitar pensar en su hija perdida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar contenerlas. Sentía una inmensa culpa por haber estado en una relación con Araceli, pensaba que si su relación nunca hubiera existido estaría su esposa y sus dos hijas. Pensar que tal vez nunca darían con ella al igual que Aome lo mataba, en eso el pequeño le acaricio la cara con sus manos y le quitaba las lagrimas a su abuelo y el pequeño solo reía a lo que su abuelo entendió que no tenia porque llorar...

No dejare que te pase nada malo...-Dijo Sasuke abrazando a Taiyou

¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Alice entrando con las chicas mientras dejaban las bolsas en el piso y Alice venia toda emocionada para tener a su hijo en brazos

¿Se divirtieron?-Pregunto el portador de ojos azules sonriendo mientras le daba el bebe a Alice

Si-Respondieron las tres con una sonrisa

¿Y mamá?-Pregunto Alice

Fue a dar una vuelta, dijo que necesitaba estar sola-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa, encontraremos a mi hermana-Dijo Alice abrazando a tu papá

Eso quiero-Dijo Sasuke dándole un gran abrazo a su hija

En eso se escucho el timbre y Alice salio a ver quien era pero al abrir la puerta su cara se puso algo seria al ver a Shun con la chica que vio en la plaza y no pudo evitar sentir celos y enojo ¿como se atrevía a llevar a esa chica a la que era su casa?

¡¿El es?!-Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo mientras hacia a un lado a Alice y cargaba al bebe

Si...Hola Alice-Dijo el pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa pero Alice estaba enojada , esa chica la hizo a un lado y ¡tomo a su hijo en brazos!

Se parece mucho a ti-Dijo la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla a su sobrino y este reía a lo que Alice ahora si se molesto

¿Quien rayos eres para venirte a presentar a mi casa y tomar a mi hijo?!-Dijo Alice enojada quitando le a Taiyou de los brazos

Alice...-Dijo Shun intentando explicarlo

¡Y tu! ¿Como rayos le permites entrar A MI CASA? y mas que nada que le hace creer a esta que tiene derecho a portarse a si con MI HIJO-Dijo la pelinaranja furiosa mientras miraba con enojo a Elizabeth y esta hacia lo mismo

Para que lo sepas tengo TODO el derecho de poder pisar TU casa y sobretodo de estar con Taiyou-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

¡El hecho de que salgas con Shun no te da ¡NINGÚN DERECHO DE TOCAR A MI HIJO!-Dijo Alice a quien ya se le acababa la paciencia

Tengo todo el derecho de poder ver A MI SOBRINO-Exclamo furiosa Elizabeth mientras le quitaba a Taiyou de los brazos a Alice y el pequeño volvía a los suyos a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos

¿Tu sobrino?-Dijo Alice confundida y sorprendida

Si mi sobrino, soy la hermana de Shun-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules seria

Perdón, soy...-Dijo la pelinaranja avergonzada pero Elizabeth la interrumpió

Si se quien eres, la única mujer de la cual mi hermano se ha enamorado y por la cual también ha sufrido y la mujer ¡Que dio a luz a su único hijo! la cual no le dijo que estaba esperando un bebe y la cual le quito la oportunidad de estar con el en sus primeros meses de vida y que ademas que si no fuera porque Shun se vino a España NUNCA le hubieras dicho de la existencia de mi sobrino...se perfectamente quien eres Alice y no esperes de mi una buena actitud contigo porque no te la mereces después de esto para mi solo eres la mujer que le dio vida a mi sobrino y nada mas...no espero agradarte pero si que me dejes ver al hijo de tu hermana-Dijo la pelinegra arqueando la ceja quien decía cada palabra lo mas fría y seca que fuera posible lo cual hirio en gran parte a Alice

Elizabeth-Dijo Shun molesto

Oh si ¿donde quedaron mis modales?...Elizabeth-Dijo la morena seria mientras extendía su mano hacia Alice y ella la aceptaba

En eso sonó el celular de Sasuke y al contestar su cara mostró preocupación lo cual desconcertó a Alice

Alice...tenemos que ir al hospital-Dijo Sasuke tragando en seco mientras sacaba las llaves del coche

¿Que pasa?-Dijo la pelinaranja confundida

Aome esta en el hospital...-

* * *

><p>Con Mew y Klaus<p>

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama mientras las sabanas los cubrían ya que eran lo única "prenda" que traían encima, ambos se veían muy felices y la sonrisa de ambos no se podía quitar con nada

Dime porfavor que no estoy soñando-Dijo Klaus viendo a Mew a los ojos

Por supuesto que no es un sueño-Dijo la pelirosa mientras los brazos de su prometido la encerraban

No lo habíamos vuelto hacer desde tu desfile-Dijo el portador de ojos verde sonriendo

Fueron muchos meses de espera...no podía resistir mas-Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo mientras ponía en el pecho de Klaus su mano en la cual llevaba su anillo de compromiso

Ya en menos de 2 meses seremos marido y mujer ante la ley y de todos-Dijo e ojiverde sonriendo mientras sostenía la mano de la pelirosa

Ya se-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras besaba en los labios a su novio

En eso sonó el celular de Mew y a ambos les fastidio eso

Lo siento por el que me este llamando pero este momento no me lo quita nadie-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules colgando para después apagar el celular

En eso sonó el celular de Klaus

Suena el tuyo, suena el mio, debe ser importante-Dijo Klaus contestando

Tienes razón...-

Tenemos que vestirnos-Dijo Klaus mientras colgaba

¿Que pasa?-Dijo la pelirosa desconcertada

Aome esta en el hospital

* * *

><p><em>En el Hospital<em>

Aome apenas se encontraba reaccionando después de que se desmayo en el parque

¿Porque estoy en el hospital?-Se pregunto la pelinaranja desconcertada

Por causa mia-Dijo una voz la cual Aome reconoció a la perfección

Aome volteo hacia la dirección donde había oído a la voz y se encontró con Araceli. La cara de Araceli solo mostraba satisfacción de poder verla así como estaba...débil . Aome tenia una gran mezcla de enojo, rencor, tristeza, desesperación, ira y la rubia solo se mostraba feliz por ver el daño que le había causado en tantos años y ella solo se paro y se acerco hacia Aome

¿Aun me recuerdas después de mas de 20 años?-Dijo la portadora de ojos verde sonriendo

En eso la rubia sintio un gran ardor en su mejilla...Aome le había pegado

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE RECUERDO MAL PARIDA!-Grito la pelinaranja levantándose de la cama para agarrar del cabello a Araceli

SUÉLTAME ESTÚPIDA-

¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTA SELENE!-Grito la portadora de ojos azules aporreando la contra la pared

Noto que estas molesta-Dijo Araceli con burla lo cual solo enojaba mas a Aome

¡Me quitaste a mi hija!...¡yo no te hice nada!-Exclamo la pelinaranja soltándola mientras rompía a llanto

¡¿Que no me hiciste nada?!...me arrebataste al hombre que yo amaba-Dijo la portadora de ojos verdes aguantándose las ganas de golpearla

Sasuke y yo nos enamoramos...NOS AMAMOS y no tenemos la culpa-Dijo Aome viendo a los ojos a Araceli con lagrimas en los ojos

¡Si tu no te hubieras metido el y yo estaríamos casados!-

O tal vez estuviera casado con alguien mas...mi hija ni tenia la culpa de tu rencor hacia nosotros-

¡Claro que si! tus hijas solo me recuerdan el amor que se tienen, las noches de amor que se dieron entre ustedes...¡El amor tan grande que siente por ti y que nunca pudo sentir por mi!-Dijo Araceli empezando a derramar lagrimas de rabia

Dime donde dejaste a mi hija...¡RESPONDE!-Grito Aome desesperada mientras caía de rodillas al piso

Te voy a ser sincera , cuando me la robe y venían por mi la deje tirada en un barco con destino desconocido-Dijo Araceli sonriendo

No...-Dijo la pelinaranja en shock

¿Sabes cuantos barcos naufragan?-Dijo la rubia quien no podía parar de reír

¡No! ¡No!...mi hija no esta muerta-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando lagrimas de desesperación

Tranquila, no esta muerta porque aunque no lo creas el destino es tan pero tan grande que hace que ciertas personas...PUM se reencuentren-Dijo la portadora de ojos escarlata sonriendo

¿A que te refieres?-

Yo daba por perdida a tu hija o tal vez muerta pero Roberta la encontró-

¿Que?-Dijo Aome en shock

Tal como lo oyes-

Dime donde esta por favor...¡POR FAVOR DIME DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!-Dijo Aome arrodillándose ante ella y suplicándole con lagrimas en los ojos que le dijera el paradero de Selene

No no te lo diré...¿Porque? ¡porque te lo mereces!-

Ten piedad de mi por favor...-Dijo Aome llorando sin control

Solo te diré que ella sabe quien eres-Mintió Araceli sonriendo

¿Si? ¿Y porque no ha venido a buscarme?-Dijo la pelinarannja con ojos de esperanza e ilusión

¡Porque me encargue de ponerla en tu contra!...ella TE ODIA-Dijo la rubia sonriendo al ver el dolor que le causaba a Aome

No, no ¡NO! , ¡ella no puede odiarme! , soy su madre-Dijo Aome con todo el dolor de su alma

Una madre que según ella y según yo no la quería y la dejo tirada en un barco sin importarle a donde iría-

¡TU FUISTE QUIEN LA DEJO AHÍ NO YO!...Por favor dime donde esta mi hija-Dijo Aome quien ya no podía mas , ya no podía soportar tanto dolor

Déjame pensarlo...NO-

¿Porque me dices todo esto de Selene?-Dijo la ojicafe mirando a Araceli con sus ojos todos hinchados de tanto llorar

Porque quiero verte sufrir al saber que tu hija TE ODIA...*Si supieras que tu hija es Mew y que no sabe quien eres...*-Dijo Araceli mientras se iba sin que nadie la viera dejando a Aome tirada en el piso rompiendo en llanto

Mi hija no...Selene-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando una lagrima antes de quedar inconsciente

* * *

><p><em>En la sala de espera del hospital<em>

¿Porque tardan tanto? se supone que mi mamá solo se desmayo-Dijo Alice preocupada

Pero ¿porque se habrá desmayado?-Dijo Sasuke preocupado

Podría ser que este deshidratada, se haya sentido mal o la comida...aunque lo ultimo no es muy convincente-Dijo Elizabeth mientras tenia en Taiyou en brazos

No, Aome es muy saludable-Dijo el pelinegro

O puede ser síntoma de embarazo-Sugirió de nuevo Elizabeth a lo cual todos se quedaron pensativos

Eso no puede ser...mis papás no han...¿oh si?-Dijo Alice viendo a su padre con intriga

Eso no se pregunta-Dijo Sasuke ruborizado

Yo iré a la cafetería ¿a alguno de ustedes se les ofrece algo?-Pregunto Elizabeth y todos negaron

Voy contigo...Alice todo estará bien-Dijo Shun sonriendo le a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa también

Disculpen, ¿ustedes son familia de Aome?-Pregunto el doctor quien acababa de llegar a la sala de espera

Si doctor...¿ya esta bien mi mamá?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Me temo que no-Respondió el doctor

¿Que? ¿Que tiene mi mamá?-Dijo la pelinaranja preocupada

Pues eso es prácticamente lo que no se, ella llego aquí porque se le bajo la presión y estaba mas tranquila pero alguien vino a verla-Dijo el doctor algo serio

¿Quien?-Dijo Sasuke serio

No lo sabemos por el momento pero dejo a su esposa muy mal, no paraba de llorar y tuvimos que ponerle un tranquilizante-

¿Llorar?-Dijo Alice muy preocupada

Si ella estaba muy mal y solo decía "Dime donde esta mi hija"-Dijo el doctor algo desconcertado a lo que todos se preocuparon pero mas Sasuke y Alice

¿Crees que alguien haya venido aquí para decirle que encontraron a mi hermana?-Dijo Alice emocionada

O torturarla...Araceli-Dijo Sasuke molesto

¡Alice!-Dijo Mew a lo lejos mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla a lo que la pelinaranja correspondió haciendo el mismo acto

Mew...gracias por venir-

¿Como esta tu mamá?-Dijo la pelirosa preocupada sin romper el abrazo con Alice

Ya mejor, gracias-

Tu sabes que siempre estaremos en lo que necesites-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Gracias-

Mew ¿quieres algo de la cafetería?-

No gracias-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras rompía el abrazo

¿Tu Alice?-

Tampoco-

Bueno, iré por un café-

¿Doctor puedo verla?-Pregunto Sasuke quien ya queria ver a su esposa

Claro que si-

* * *

><p>En la cafetería<p>

No debiste de portarte así con Alice-Dijo el pelinegro molesto con su hermana por la forma en la que le hablo

Lo siento no pude contenerme, se lo tenia bien merecido-Dijo Elizabeth sentándose

Se supone que en Londres se tiene buena educación-Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras cargaba a su hijo

Mira Shun no quiero pelear contigo en mi cumpleaños-

Tienes razón, perdón-

También quiero ver a Eliot, despues de todo tambien es mi hermano-

Saliendo del hospital vamos a verlo-

Genial...vamos a ver como esta la madre de Alice-Dijo Elizabeth parándose pero al darse la vuelta choco con alguien a quien por accidente le tiro su frappe encima

Ahhh-Dijo el chico quien sintió mucho frió por el frappe tirado encima de el

Perdóneme no lo vi-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules tallando le la camisa

Creo que lo estas empeorando-Dijo el peliplata bromeando

¿Klaus?-Dijo la morena sorprendida

¿Liz?-Dijo el peliplata del mismo modo

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Aome<p>

Sasuke acababa de entrar al cuarto del hospital en donde se encontraba su esposa. Verla tan débil lo hacia añicos por dentro , imaginarse el hecho de que Araceli solo vino a torturarla hacia que su sangre hirviera...no soportaba verla así. El amor que el sentía por su esposa seguía tan vivo como en el primer momento que la vio, en ningún momento dejo de quererla menos, al contraria cada vez la amaba mas y por esa razón no soportaba verla de ese modo...no soportaba el hecho de que Aome se estaba convirtiendo en la marioneta de Araceli solo para hacerle daño a el porque ese siempre fue el motivo del odio de Araceli hacia ellos, que Sasuke a pesar de haber tenido un compromiso con ella , el en el primer momento que vio a Aome el se enamoro profundamente...el solo quería que la pesadilla de los dos acabara

Todo se va a poner bien mi amor-Dijo el portador de ojos azules poniéndose de rodillas para poder verla de cerca

¿Enserio?-Susurro la pelinaranja abriendo los ojos

Aome...-Dijo el pelinegro abrazándola con mucha fuerza

Tranquilo...estoy bien-Dijo la ojicafe correspondiendo al abrazo

Claro que no, esa mujer vino a fastidiarte ¿fue ella verdad?-Dijo Sasuke con una mirada de ira en sus ojos

Si pero amor...sabe donde esta nuestra hija-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules con los ojos cristalinos

No porque te haya dicho lo que te dijo significa que sea verdad...puede estar mintiendo-Dijo Sasuke algo desilusionado

¿Y que significa esto?-Dijo Aome mostrando le la cadena con el relicario de su hija

No puede ser...-

Me dijo que Selene me odia...la enveneno en contra nuestra-Dijo Aome quien ya estaba derramando lagrimas

No digas eso...-

Quiero ver a mi hija Sasuke-

Y lo harás...te prometo que la vamos a encontrar-Dijo el pelinegro abrazando con fuerza a su esposa


	86. Celos

¿Se conocen?-Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido

...-

En el momento que ambos se vieron sintieron como si el mundo dejara de girar , en ese momento ambos estaban atrapados en los ojos del otro. Las mejillas de Elizabeth se ruborizaron y no podía ocultar esa sonrisa de felicidad al ver a una persona que fue importante...por lo menos para ella porque ambos si tenían una " historia" si se podía llamar de esa manera. Klaus la miraba y no lo podía creer, Elizabeth había cambiado mucho pero el si se mostraba feliz por reencontrase con Elizabeth pero no tan feliz como lo estaba ella...

¿Se conocen?-Dijo el pelinegro algo enojado ya que ninguno de los dos respondía

Si, Klaus y yo nos conocimos en Alemania-Dijo Elizabeth reaccionando

Si, luego ella se fue a Londres y yo a España-Dijo el peliplata

Oh ya veo bueno...los dejo platicar-Dijo el pelinegro llevando con el a su hijo

Esto es mucha coincidencia-Dijo la morena sonriendo con mucha alegría y simpatía

Demasiada...¿Eres la hermana de Shun?-Pregunto el peliplata algo intrigado

No te da gusto verme ¿verdad?-Dijo la pelinegra algo triste y seria

Claro que si solo que la ultima vez no terminamos muy bien-

¿Tu me ves enojada? ¿Molesta? Klaus eso ya paso y ya madure , el hecho de que no correspondieras a mis sentimientos no me hace una persona rencorosa ¿Oh si lo crees?-Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo le mientras lo hacia razonar

Tienes razón, lo siento...¿Me haces compañía?-Dijo el peliplata sonriendo mientras jalaba la silla para atrás para que Elizabeth pudiera sentarse

Con mucho gusto...-

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Aome<p>

Alice se encontraba platicando con su madre y por lo visto su madre ya se encontraba mucho mas tranquila después de haber platicado con su marido, Alice no parecía estar muy contenta al enterarse de que Araceli ya había salido de la cárcel sin que ellos se enteraran pero al parecer también tenia miedo ya que si Araceli se encontraba en España eso también significaba una cosa venia a vengarse y de seguro venia con Roberta y ya habían dando el primer ataque...hacer que Aome se alterara al enterarse que Araceli sabia donde estaba su hija y lo mas frustran te era que ella había perdido a Selene dejándola en un barco con destino desconocido y que su hija la encontrara después de mas de 19 años...eso frustraba mucho a la familia Gehabich pero no podían ilusionarse ya que bien Araceli podria estar mintiendo sobre el paradero de su hermana.

Mi hermana no te odia...estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe que existimos-Dijo la pelinaranja triste mientras intentaba hacer que su madre olvidara lo que le dijo Araceli

Alice ya pasaron muchos años en los cuales pensé que mi hija había muerto pero no, aunque no lo creas y si lo que me dijo Araceli es verdad estoy feliz de que tu hermana este viva-Dijo Aome derramando una lagrima

Mamá...-Susurro la portadora de ojos cafés abrazándola

Hola...¿Se puede?-Dijo Mew abriendo lentamente la puerta mientras sostenía en su cara una linda y cálida sonrisa al ver a Aome y Alice juntas

Por supuesto que si-Respondió Aome devolviendo le la sonrisa

¿Ya se siente mejor?...-

Mew sabes que puedes hablarme de tu-Dijo la portadora de ojos cafés mientras aun mantenía esa linda sonrisa en su rostro

Es que...es algo raro-Dijo la pelirosa riendo un poco

Mew se preocupo mucho por ti y me pidió que la dejara entrar...¿No te molesta verdad?-Dijo la pelinaranja

Por supuesto que no...tu sabes que quiero mucho a Mew-Dijo Aome sonriente

Y yo a usted-Respondió la portadora de ojos azules sonriendo

Vengan acá las dos y denme un abrazo-Dijo Aome extendiendo sus brazos y ellas se le acercaron para abrazarla

Aunque ninguna de las tres sabían que Mew en realidad era la hija de Aome y Sasuke , ambos sintieron una gran empatia por Mew desde el momento que la conocieron. Como decían muchos "la sangre llama"...

En eso Sasuke entro a la recamara y al ver a las dos abrazadas de Aome no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa...¿Así seria cuando encontraran a Selene? pero ese no era el pensamiento del pelinegro ya que el veía a Mew con otros ojos, se había convertido para el como una "hija adoptiva" ya que la relación con los dos era sorprendente ya que a pesar de conocer mas tiempo a Runo y a Julie por ser amigas de Alice , Mew era distinta, en el momento que la conoció supo que podía confiar en ella y su felicidad era tan grande que comenzó a notar ciertos rasgos de ella en el...al pensar en eso Sasuke se empezó a reír ya que la idea seria absurda ya que pensaba que Mew si tenia padres...a pesar de todo a Sasuke sonreía al pensar que Selene fuera como Mew...

¿Interrumpo?-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en la boca

Por supuesto que no amor-Dijo Aome viéndolo con esos ojos de amor que siempre estaban presentes al ver a su esposo

Ya te van a dar de alta-Menciono Sasuke

Que bueno, ya me quiero ir-

Gracias por estar al pendiente de tu madre Alice, gracias a ti también Mew por preocuparte por Aome-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

No es nada...para mi ustedes son como mi segunda familia, Alice se ha convertido en otra hermana para mi-Dijo Mew sonriente mientras abrazaba a Alice

¿Eso significa que somos tus segundos padres?-Pregunto Sasuke muy feliz al oir esas palabras de la pelirosa

Por supuesto...¿Puedo darle un abrazo?-Pregunto algo ruborizada la portadora de ojos azules

Claro que si-Dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba

Los dejamos...hasta luego-Dijo la pelirosa saliendo de la habitación con Alice

A mi también me gustaría que Selene fuera como ella...-Dijo Aome sonriendo quien le había "leído el pensamiento" a su marido

Me encanta que sepas lo que pienso-Dijo el ojiazul dándole un beso en los labios a su esposa

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Mew<em>

Me alegra que te lleves tan bien con mi familia-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Es muy extraño...nunca me había pasado algo similar-Dijo la pelirosa con una extraña felicidad

Tu también te has convertido en la hermana que nunca...que nunca tuve-Dijo la pelinaranja con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Serene pero lo que decia era la verdad, Alice paso su vida entera sin saber que tenia una hermana y no supo que era tener una hermana hasta que conoció a Mew asi que lo que le dijo no era mentira, era un puro sentimiento de cariño, confianza, amistad, química y por supuesto de sangre

Si yo...¿Quien es ella?-Dijo la pelirosa viendo a Klaus platicar con una chica en el pasillo

Es la hermana de Shun...no sabia que se conocían-Menciono Alice sorprendida

¿Tiene una hermana ademas de Eliot?-Dijo Mew sorprendida

Si...y espero que sea el ultimo porque sus hermanos no simpatizan conmigo-Dijo la portadora de ojos cafes algo triste

¿Que te hizo?-

Esta enojada porque no le dije a Shun que estaba esperando a Taiyou-Dijo la pelinaranja

Y espera a que vengan los abuelos...-Dijo la pelirosa

Chicas...¿Entraron a ver a Aome-Pregunto Klaus

Si-Respondieron ambas

¿Es tu hermana?-Dijo Elizabeth preguntándole a Alice

No...¿Porque preguntas?-Dijo Alice un poco extrañada al igual que Mew

Es que juraría que se parecen un poco-Dijo la pelinegra

Alice no tiene hermana y Mew si, son hijas de padres distintos-Dijo Klaus

Ah ya veo...-

Oh ¿donde quedaron mis modales?...Chicas ella es Elizabeth-Dijo el portador de ojos verdes

Lo se-Dijo Alice un poco seria

Y ella es Mew-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

¿Mew?, ya había escuchado de ese nombre antes-Dijo la pelinegra tratando de disimular si

¿Ah si?-Dijo la pelirosa algo desconcertada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que al parecer si era cierto lo que Klaus le decía...que estaba enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo

Ahh ya recuerdo...¿Ella es la chica de quien siempre decías estar enamorado? ¿Y que no tenias ojos para nadie mas que no fuera ella?-Dijo Elizabeth ocultando sus emociones de tristeza pero al parecer no los oculto tan bien porque Mew si pudo notarlo un poco lo cual la desconcerto

Si...es ella-Dijo el peliplata algo ruborizado

Entonces...¿son novios?-Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

Hasta ahora...-Dijo Alice sonriendo picaramente

¿Como que hasta ahora?-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules algo desconcertada

Mew es mi prometida...nos vamos a casar en menos de 2 meses-Dijo Klaus feliz mientras abrazaba a Mew por la espalda mientras ambos se veían a los ojos muy felices

"Prometida" "nos vamos a casar" esas palabras sacaron un poco de onda a Elizabeth...nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de Klaus pero ella estaba aterrada en ese momento, lo que había pasado hace años volvio a incomodarla...¿Que paso con lo pasado pasado? , estaba aterrada tan solo pensar de que sus sentimientos hacia Klaus si seguían vivos...

Wow...entonces felicidades-Dijo la pelinegra fingiendo alegria lo cual noto Mew

Gracias-Dijeron ambos

¿Y Taiyou?-Pregunto Alice desconcertada

Shun se lo llevo-

Bueno...ire por el-

Te acompaño, tengo que irme con mi hermano y pasar a ver a Eliot-Dijo Elizabeth suspirando con pesadez al mencionar a Eliot

Bien...vamos, los veo luego-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se despedía y se iba con Elizabeth

Fue un gusto conocerte Mew...nos vemos luego-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules despidiéndose mientras se iba caminando con Alice

Mew espero a que Alice y Elizabeth estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar con Klaus

Dime quien es ella en realidad-Dijo la pelirosa seria

¿De que hablas?-Dijo Klaus un poco nervioso

¿Quien es Elizabeth en tu vida?-Dijo la pelirosa algo celosa

Te juro que no es nadie, solo una amiga-Dijo Klaus agarrándole los hombros a Mew

Pues déjame decirte que ella no tiene cara de ser tu amiga-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules cruzada de brazos

Ella no...espera ¿estas celosa?-Dijo el peliplata sonriendo

¿Yo?...claro que no-Dijo Mew ruborizada

Claro que si...estas celosa-Dijo Klaus disfrutando este momento mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse

Por supuesto que no...se me hace que le metieron algo a tu cafe y estas drogo-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules agarrando el café de Klaus mientras ocultaba su sonrojo

Estoy perfectamente consciente como para darme cuenta de que sientes celos-Dijo el peliplata agarrando de la cintura a Mew mientras el color de su sonrojo era evidente cada vez mas

Fumaste marihuana...a mi no me engañas-Dijo la pelirosa soltándose de Klaus mientras botaba el cafe a la basura

Ven acá...te probare que estoy consciente-Dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa mientras besaba a la pelirosa y esta no oponía resistencia

A lo lejos se veía que Elizabeth los estaba observando y se notaba en su mirada algo de tristeza...

Me alegro que que por fin quieras en verdad a alguien...-Susurro Elizabeth con tristeza y a la vez con alegría para después irse

De acuerdo...no tomaste drogas-Dijo Mew mientras sonreía

Mew enserio...yo nunca sentí nada por ella-

¿Y ella de ti?-Dijo la pelirosa cruzada de brazos

Si...-Dijo el peliplata

Lo sabia-Dijo Mew molesta mientras se iba pero Klaus le agarro el brazo

Mew creo que sabes perfectamente a quien amo ¿no te lo he demostrado acaso?, eres la única mujer de la que realmente he estado enamorado, la única que he visto como mi esposa y madre de mis hijos... ¿Crees que cuando hacemos el amor realmente no te amo?...eres la unica en mi vida Mew y espero que eso este bien claro para ti... pero a diferencia tuya Keith fue tu primer novio y tu primer amor, cuando aceptaste ser mi novia fui el hombre mas feliz sobre la Tierra y cuando vi a Keith llegar temí perderte pero tus sentimientos hacia mi después de haberlo vuelto a ver no habían cambiado y supe que realmente me amas y nunca volví a tener celos de el...espero que si sepas quien es la dueña de esto...-Dijo Klaus serio mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida mientras la ponia en su pecho donde "señalaba" a su corazón

Klaus yo...-Dijo la pelirosa avergonzada pero el peliplata la interrumpió

Sabes que...mejor hablemos en el departamento no quiero pelear en el hospital, te veo mas tarde-Dijo el portador de ojoz azules dándole las llaves del coche mientras se iba

¿No nos vamos a ir juntos?-Dijo Mew desconcertada pero Klaus solo siguió caminando y no respondió lo cual automáticamente le que decía un "no"

* * *

><p>En Casa de la familia Fujiwara<p>

Flora se encontraba haciendo tarea y en eso escucho que alguien empezó a tocar varias veces la misma puerta

¡VOY!, ¿PORQUE TOCAS ASÍ LA...puerta ¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Flora quien al abrir la puerta se encontró a Eliot

A decirte a que nadie me deja con las ganas-Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras veía los labios de Flora

¿Con las ganas a que te refieres?-Dijo la morena desconcertada

A esto-Dijo el moreno cerrando la puerta mientras que con su mano agarraba la mejilla de Flora y acercaba sus labios contra los suyos para poder besarla apasionadamente

Flora estaba sorprendida por el acto pero ella no lo rechazaba, mas bien parecía que lo disfrutaba y correspondía pero eso si, ella no estaba perdiendo los cabales a pesar de ese momento, sostuvo la cara del pelinegro y sin que el se diera cuenta Flora abrió la puerta y rompió el beso

Yo creo que si-Dijo Flora guiñándole el ojo mientras lo besaba rápidamente, lo empujaba pero sin que el se cayera al piso y le cerraba la puerta

¡Ábreme!-

¡Ya lárgate!-Dijo la morena quien sonaba fastidiada pero como Eliot estaba afuera no podía ver lo sonrojada y feliz que estaba

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

Keith se encontraba tirado en la cama y su recamara no estaba muy ordenada que digamos...era un completo desastre y se notaba que no se había rasurado ya que el vello facial brotaba de su barbilla. La puerta sonó y el portador de ojos celeste no tenia ganas de abrir la puerta pero como la persona insistía no tuvo mas remedio que abrir

¿Que rayos te paso?-Dijo Dan en shock al ver el estado físico de Keith

Mew...-Dijo el rubio triste

¿Mew?...MEW ¡YA REHÍZO SU VIDA! , TIENES QUE ACEPTARLO Y SEGUIR CON LA TUYA-Grito el moreno moelsto

¡NO! ¡MEW ME SIGUE AMANDO! YO LO SE-Grito el ojiazul a quien le salian lagrimas de furia y tristeza

¡SE VA A CASAR! , Tienes que entender que ella NO TE AMA MÁS-

No...-Dijo el ojiazul desconsolado

Te invito a cenar...báñate y nos vamos y yo aprovecho a limpiar...wow-Dijo el portador de ojos rojizos en shock al ver el desorden de ese lugar

¿Que pasa?...-

Esto es un chiquero, ni siquiera yo dejaba así mi cuarto...eres un desastre, ya vete a bañar-Dijo Dan serio

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

No puedo creerlo-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida mientras Mew caía en lagrimas

Arruinaron mi vestido...y me pelee con Klaus-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules sin poder creer lo ultimo

Ese vestido era perfecto pero que te hayas peleado con Klaus es increíble...no lo puedo creer-

Ya se pero ahora lo del vestido es lo de menos...Alice por primera vez sentí celos-Dijo la pelirosa desconcertada

Estas enamorada de Klaus-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Lo dudaste alguna vez?-Dijo Mew sorprendida

Tu amor por Keith en ese tiempo era muy grande...no pensé que enserio llegaras a amar a Klaus pero me equivoque, los dos se aman-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Keith pudo haber sido mi primer amor y mi primer novio pero Klaus...el fue la persona con quien tuve mi primera vez y cuando hacemos el amor el simplemente hace que...sienta que estoy en el cielo-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Pero te incomoda la presencia de Elizabeth-

Si...se nota que ellla lo quiere a el-Dijo la ojiazul seria

Klaus te ama y si Elizabeth dijo que ya habia escuchado tu nombre ¿que mas pruebas quieres? el nunca ha dejado de amarte-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Lo se...hice que pensara que dudaba de el, me siento terrible-

Alice-Dijo Sasuke llegando mientras venia con un gran arreglo floral

Mamá se pondrá muy feliz al ver este hermoso arreglo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

De hecho son para ti pero que buena idea, ire a pedir un arreglo, no tardo...-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras se iba

¿Quien te las mando?...¿David?-Dijo Mew sonriente

No...son de Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras veía la nota

¿Y que dice?-Dijo la pelirosa curiosa

Solo dice una dirección...-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Iras?-

Tal vez sea algo importante...-

* * *

><p>En en hotel<p>

Eliot se encontraba recostado en la cama mientras miraba al techo. Estaba muy pensativo eso era mas que evidente pero no paraba de sonreír, prácticamente tenia una sonrisa de idiota...eso le aterraba , ninguna chica lo "dominaba" a el , ¡al contrario! a el ninguna chica lo hacia sentir como Flora y eso lo tenia muy intrigado, no podía borrar de sus pensamientos a Flora y menos de sus labios

Eres una maldita-Dijo Eliot molesto

Yo también me alegro de verte hermano-Dijo Elizabeth seria

¿Liz? no, no, no sabia que tu...me da gusto verte-Dijo el portador de ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a su hermana

¿Y quien es la afortunada que hace que pienses en ella?-Dijo la peliengra sonriendo

Yo...tengo que salir, te quiero-Dijo Eliot empezando a sonrojarse mientras se iba

¿Y a este que le pasa?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Creo que esta enamorado...-

Puff ¿Eliot?-Dijo Shun riendo

Creo que si-

No puede ser...-

¿Y veras a Alice mas tarde o no?-Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

Yo creo que si ira...quiero verla-

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Mew y Klaus<p>

Mew acababa de llegar al departamento y lo único que quería era ver a Klaus y decirle que lo amaba, que lamentaba que el pensara que el tenia dudas sobre su amor hacia ella, solo quería besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor pero cuando entro no había nadie mas que ella

¿Donde estas?-Dijo Mew triste

En eso Mew se fue a la cocina y vio una rosa con una carta

_Ve al closet, te tengo una sorpresa_

_Quisiera que me dieras el gusto de poder verte lo puesto_

_Te espero en el restaurante el molino a las 8:00_

_Con Amor: Klaus_

Mew no dudo ni un segundo y corrió al closet y su cara mostraba dulzura y felicidad...Mew encontró un hermoso vestido dorado de lentejuelas con negro

Mi amor...-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules sonriendo

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Ichigo<p>

Roberta e Ichigo se encontraban cenando y parecían estarse divirtiendo y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Era mur rara esa escena , siempre habia una barrera entre ellas pero ahora que Araceli no estaba tras Roberta ella era una persona muy distinta...ella sintió por primera vez lo que era la felicidad y la estaba disfrutando al máximo

¿Cuando crees que podamos cenar las tres juntas?-Pregunto Roberta sonriendo mientras se servia una copa de vino

Primero teníamos que decirle que estas aquí...no la paso muy bien a lado de Keith-Dijo la peliroja suspirando

Se encapricho mucho con el...pero veo que esta saliendo con Dan-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

En plan de amigos, por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo-

Me gustaria ver la cara de Runo si esos dos se llegan a besar-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras tomaba su copa de vino

Roberta-Dijo Ichigo seria

Perdón pero...se lo merece-

Cambiando de tema...¿Que ha sido de mi tío? hace mucho que no hablas de el-Dijo la portadora de ojos cafes sonriendo

No lo se...se alejo de mi sin darme explicación...creo que no me quiere-Dijo Roberta triste

Mi tío te adora y lo sabes , no creo que te haya olvidado-Dijo Ichigo algo desconcertada

Igual adora a mis medios y medias hermanas...no soy su unica hija, tiene que tener mas adoraciones-Dijo la pelinegra suspirando con pesadez

Pero tu eres su primera hija, su primera princesa-

Sabes que cambiemos de tema , no quiero hablar de mi padre-

De acuerdo...-

* * *

><p>En el restaurante el Molino<p>

Mew acababa de entrar en el restaurante y estaba buscando con la mirada a Klaus, un mesero fue amable a llevarla a la mesa donde estaba el, Klaus se veia apuesto y Mew hermosa , ambos no podían dejar de verse con esos inmensos ojos de amor...

Estas bellisima-Dijo el peliplata parandose mientras arrimaba un poco la silla para que Klaus se sentara

Y tu muy guapo-Dijo la portadora de ojos azules mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso hace rato...-

Créeme que no hace falta, Si Elizabeth se enamoro de ti es por la misma razón que yo de ti...te amo-Dijo Mew sonriendo mientras le agarraba la mano

Yo también te amo-Dijo Klaus sonriendo mientras la besaba

Dan y Keith acababan de entrar y cuando el portador de ojos azules vio a la mujer que tanto amaba besando a otro no pudo evitar sentir celos e ir furioso a la mesa y alejar a Klaus de Mew y Dan solo corria tras de el para detenerlo

¡Aléjate de ella estúpido!-Dijo Keith mientras separaba a Klaus de Mew y le daba un golpe

¡Klaus!...-Dijo Mew preocupada mientras se agachaba al piso para ver si Klaus estaba bien mientras se quedaba viendo con molestia a Keith

* * *

><p>En Otra Parte<p>

Alice se encontraba en un parque sentada mientras esperaba al pelinegro

Esto es mala idea...tengo que irme antes de que-Dijo Alice pero al pararse y darse la vuelta vio a Shun con un ramo de rosas rojas

Hola Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Shun...-


End file.
